Sarah Connor's growing family, Jameron Jallison
by KevinInEngland
Summary: Many events take place in the following 10 chapters.  They are so far apart from each other and full of surprises that the team are often shocked or taken to places never dreamt of.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read my chapters; Cameron's Redemption and the Saving of Sarah**

**Followed by; John Connor's awesome responsibilities**

**before reading these. Thanks**

**Just to clarify events, people in this story are:**

**John Connor****, (Alias Baum, 16 (b. Nov 1984 – he had to be conceived Jan/Feb/Mar and born the same year, ****otherwise TSCC dates would be wrong****) / **

**Sarah Connor****, 33 in 3****rd**** October 1999, according to FBI record – has a regenerator) / **

**Derek Reese****, 31ish / **

**Cameron Phillips****, 3 (b. 2024) / **

**Riley Dawson****, 18 (went to high school with John b.17 May 2009) / **

**Allison Young****, 16 (b. 2008 ****Soviet reality era Palmdale****) & Allison Young, 3 (b.2008 ****Soviet reality era)**** Palmdale / Allison Young 1, (b.2008 ****non**** Soviet-era – ****our reality****) all on 24 July Palmdale/ **

**Claire Young****, 23ish mother of 1-yr-old-Allison – she has music scholarship & teaches at LA Univ. (mother of the other Allys, in theory) – **

**Keith Young****, 25ish, her ****actual**** husband – architect (I made his name up) / **

**Helena**** – Claire's sister – teaches sign language to deaf children / **

**Sonia****, 3 (Cameron's chassis double but definitely not her features – resembles Ariel Dubois or Sofia Vladimirova Vassilieva – **

**her lesbian lover is: ****Lesley Dempsey, ****16, who resembles Uma Thurman and has a brother: **

**Lionel Dempsey****, 17 – their parents Julie (killed by TR-cyborg) & **

**Garvin Dempsey****, both aged 34ish / **

**Kacy Corbin**** (now has her baby) / **

**Marta**** Alvarez, 9 (from 2024) / **

**Dean****, 8ish (also from 2024, fostered by **

**Contessa Alvarez****, (Conny), Marta's mother, now 25 – Mexican (from 2024 too) / **

**Leila (Afr Carib), 16, from John's school, now a resistance chef – her Aunt **

**Sunny, 36ish / **

****Sofia Vassilieva, actress, age 16, actually appears in this story too, with her parents** / **

**Nancy – is 3-yr-Ally's (or Allison's) babysitter from j-day 2011 & her boyfriend **

**Russell Perry – they are actually from Soviet 2011 & accompanied 3-Ally back for safekeeping with Cameron and resistance, where another Nancy/Russell exist but do not feature in this story – phew! / **

**USAF**** family, the Howards, living on Base: Father=Jeff, Son=Dominic, Grand-daughter=Melanie – all worked their ways up the ranks.**

**Jesse Flores**** – whereabouts alive or dead unknown**

**Debbie – the turbo body crunches babysitter for Savannah**

**Zeira crew (with initials) (anagram of Zaire, the source of Gabon/Zaire tantalum):**

**Catherine Weaver ****(LMT) / (the original Catherine Weaver (CW) was born 26/Aug/1966 age 43 in 2009, had she lived) / **

**Savannah Weaver ****(SW), b.6/Feb/2001 age 8 in 2009 / **

**Matt Murch (MM), **

**Thomas Reese (Derek's son), TR / **

**Victoria, CW's sec. – mentioned once in TV series: "Victoria, call a meeting". "but… yes Ms Weaver" / **

**John Henry, JH (previously Cromartie) he is an A.I. created by CW's Babylon program**

**Jennifer Louise Beal ****– Jul 11 1999**

**Last Time: **

**Lesley & Lionel – their mother Julie is killed by the 1st Thomas-Reese-lookalike-cyborg. (1 of 2). They are both extremely upset. ****(I previously named it TC for Thomas cyborg but to clarify matters have renamed it TR-cyborg : Thomas Reese doppelganger cyborg). The TR-cyborg used a crowbar and bashed Sonia's flesh to bits. She felt the excruciating agony because in her haste to protect John, Cameron did not upload Sonia's pain-sensor software in to a new area of memory after uploading JH's software to control 5, 2011 early-model terminators - it affected her ability to control the termis(terminators).**

**Cameron saved John by luring the other Thomas-Reese-doppelganger-cyborg away. Then she crashes on to him in an oil-tanker hold. She was able to bash his head with her additional force which puts him in to reboot & she is quickly able to remove his chip. (Well done Cam. Mind you, she has broken her leg).**

**Now the civilians associated with John Connor are safe, including Claire Young's sister Helena, the Dysons (again) and Vassilievas.**

3:15am 16 Feb 2009

John, Derek, Conny & Lionel are heading out for the 3rd time to find Cameron who they will discover has a broken leg rod & is covered in the worst kind of syrupy crude oil.

Again their journey will take over an hour.

Derek listens as the others talk about events. In the future he is quite used to this kind of talk but still finds events in this timeline hard to take - not as much as other people though.

Lionel has now broken down over his mother's death. Conny finds it hard to console him, bearing in mind her own awful future. She can only say "I know how you feel. I've seen it thousands of times".

With John phoning home, Derek phoning Victoria & Conny chatting to her kids on her cellphone, plus their new mates, all for free, the time passes quickly. CW is intrigued as she listens in to the calls simultaneously.

In a way it is a blessing for Lionel as he can listen in on conversations and return to 'this' normality. He had spoken to Riley but not for long, she is not interested in him. She was very nice to him but like Conny, she was not prepared to spend a long time listening to his grief.

As they approach the assumed roundabout, they see a car light flash.

Derek stops & John gets out, quickly ducking behind a van.

He shouts as Derek drives behind a crane unit.

"ARE WE IN DANGER CAM?"

"NO".

"WHO DID SONIA DISLIKE MOST AT SCHOOL?"

"LITTLE and LARGE"

With a smile he says "SHOW YOURSELF".

Even Lionel has pulled himself together and is alert to any danger.

With their weapons aiming, the car door opens & a leg swings out, followed by the body of Cameron in profile standing there in the dark.

John walks towards her with his raufoss primed. "It's great to see you babe, even if I can only see your eyes." He lowers his weapon.

The man in the car speaks up "she kidnapped me. You don't need to kill me. I won't cause you any trouble." he says nervously.

John smiles & replies "we'll take you for a short drive then drop you off". Looking at Cameron he says, (whilst smiling at what he is about to say) "hop in the back".

The 2 vehicles drive off.

As they drive the old man says "he's dead isn't he?"

"Who's dead?"

Cameron speaks up "I have disabled the Thomas lookalike" (being careful what she says).

John looks behind him "oh wow, great job Cam. Is the chip OK?"

"Yes, but if you are interested, I need a replacement leg rod".

John is a little surprised by her reply - 'sarcasm' he thinks. "You know I'm always interested in you, didn't I just say so?"

"Not exactly".

"Well I am. Every part of you. Can it be fixed?"

"Yes" (abruptly).

Just down the road, John gives the man $20 and drops him off saying he would have given him more.

"Was that sarcasm when I asked about the chip?" says John

"I don't know what you mean!"

"I thought you were being sarcastic".

Cameron unintentionally produces a smile caused by this new emotional panning. The humour of the situation causes John to laugh.

Cameron says "I emulated a scenario I saw on TV recently. The laughter was dubbed and in my computerised non-human opinion, louder than normal".

John is taken aback but nods in agreement a few times whilst smiling. Cameron gives a barely distinguishable smile.

On the way back, Cameron gives John a blow by blow description of what happened.

John then tells Cameron the bad news.

Cameron is mortified that she did such a terrible thing to Sonia - it can be seen on her face.

"How bad are the wounds?" she says.

"Almost all of her body looks like deep open gashes. Whatever was used on her went deep right through her clothes".

"Oh!" says Cameron with a distraught look on her face.

"I'll remove her chip as soon as I get home, her distress must come to an end".

Cameron agrees.

The rest of the journey is very quiet and John wonders if Cameron is processing past events.

**It is now early morning.**

Back at Jenny's place, Cameron gets out & heads in haste for the house, hop hop hop, whilst John speaks to Lesley.

Just then, their heads turn as Nancy & Debbie seem to be scolding Cameron.

"You can't come in here filthy like that, Jenny will have a fit" says Nancy. Debbie agrees.

"Go behind the shed & strip off, we'll send bowls of warm water & detergent to wash you".

During this time Cameron is ratting her sympathies & concern to Sonia. It even shows on her face as tears form.

"Oh I'm sorry Cameron, we did not mean to be mean" says Nancy.

John needs to be careful as he addresses Lesley, who is still outside on patrol instead of indoors mourning.

He says "thanks for standing guard, you ought to be inside now. Go indoors to Sonia and spend some more last moments with your mom. I'm sure someone will volunteer to take your place.

She does just that - John stands guard as Cameron strips behind the shed & waits for water.

Very soon a procession of litluns ferry bowls of warm water across the scrunchy driveway to the shed & Nancy follows with hair shampoo, towels, back scrubber, flannels & body wash.

Derek, Lionel & Conny turn up late after waiting for her to get shopping from a supermarket. As they unload, Derek asks from a distance if Cameron needs a hand whilst smiling at John.

Almost immediately, watched by some kids he is chased by Nancy as a bowl of water lands on the ground close behind him. This creates a great laugh.

Then Derek says "remember kids, what is happening upstairs & Lesley's grief. We've had a little laugh".

"As soon as Cameron is ready we're going to fix Sonia" says John to Derek.

Very soon, Cameron comes out from behind the shed with wet straggly hair, dressed in light blue Jeans & light blue denim shirt, plus suitable terminator boots (which have blue & white striped socks showing).

Nancy even remembered to ask Allison for a set of undies which happened to be light yellow.

Cameron has it in mind to get to work on Ally's deep wounds ASAP.

John asks Derek to help him unload the terminator endos and gets Lesley's father & Mr Young to help.

Now he has to get rid of 3 vehicles - again Derek must help.

They decide to take them at least 10 miles away, burn them then drive back in Derek's pickup truck.

All this takes another 3 hours & soon it is mid-morning.

When they get indoors, now that Sonia has gone quiet, most of the occupants are sleeping somewhere.

Cameron quietly points out that if their responsibility for all these people is long-term, they will need mattresses, pillows & bedding.

"I have got Sonia's chip" she says, showing John the inside of a jiffy bag which contains 2 clear sealable bags, one clearly marked 'SONIA'.

"Jenny needs to take me to the computer co. Named Phoenix Where I created Sonia's software" she says.

"OK I'll give her a call".

Once Jenny understands the situation she says she will do her best once again, to set up a visit with her ex-colleague.

24 minutes later, the Jens arrrive on the scene from Zeira.

Cameron now knows Sonia's physical situation & how important it is to 'keep her alive'.

She goes over to Leila/Sunny Jones & asks them to defrost, then blend various meats from the cows that were cut up a while ago.

"Sonia is damaged too seriously to be able to replenish her external physical bulk. She needs nourishment more-so now that her chip is removed. I will find the means to get it down her throat to her oesophagus".

Cameron then heads out to find John & Jenny, hop hop hop, "I need a flexible tube at least 40cm in length & a funnel to attach to it, urgently".

Jenny leads them out to the shed, followed diligently by l-Jen & unlocks it.

Inside are ordinary garden utensils but also various assortments of engineering & scientific objedas'.

Cameron sees almost straight away what is needed & explains to John what must be done.

She files the end of the tube round to avoid internal damage then hops in haste back to the house.

Inside, she approaches Debbie, Nancy & Claire, wakes them up & asks that they take responsibility for getting the pulverised meat inside Sonia.

"Ooh groan, oh really, OK" & words similar to that effect are their replies.

She knows that Sonia's body might lose a certain amount of dignity and therefore leaves this responsibility to the women.

Meanwhile, John has asked Derek, Sarah & Conny to come with him as soon as he has showered and changed out of his oil-tarnished clothes.

He rushes upstairs and soon returns to see the group waiting outside the vehicles, with Cameron inside John's tinted window SUV.

The Jens join Jameron whilst Sarah/Derek/Conny set off in Sarah's SUV.

1½h later, they arrive close to 'The Phoenix Computer Security Development & Safe Co'.

John & Derek get out & cover their vehicle registration plates with false ones. Jenny shows her pass to the gateman at the entrance to the car park & the 2 cars drive in, then head for the same place as before, facing the computer room with the fire escape doors visible.

With the clean steel egg cup handy, John slices Cameron's head & removes her chip, gently lowering it in to the clear bag which l-Jen holds out.

She seals it & places it in the jiffy bag with Sonia's.

With so much awesome responsibility l-Jennifer feels quite daunted but looks up & sees a proud look on her elder self's face which makes her feel better.

She smiles then holds the jiffy bag closed.

Soon, only John, Conny, JenJen enter the premises.

Fortunately a familiar face exists at reception.

They pass the solitary security guard wearing a grey uniform - he is armed.

"Hello Ms Beal, long time no see, business or pleasure?"

"Hello Nu Ya, I always enjoyed my work, so perhaps it could be both", replies Jenny to the pretty Korean girl.

She signs everybody in as Nu-Ya chats & chats, then they head for the empty offline mainframe computer room.

Sure enough, they get access - a little white sticker marks the port.

Jenny takes out her reducer from her small bag & plugs it in. She types in a few commands to ensure the discs are empty, just out of interest, although she feels pretty sure that Cameron's powerful software can more than handle any problems.

L-Jen holds the bag open, watched by John & Conny whilst b-Jen attaches Cameron's chip.

Immediately a display shows on the monitor

"PLEASE PHONE HOME & ENSURE SONIA IS GETTING HER NUTRIENTS. HIT 'ENTER'

(Tap from Jenny)

'PROCESSING TAKING PLACE – NO PROBLEMS – APPROX. TIME 35 MINUTES.

John finishes talking on the cellphone to Nancy & says "she has thrown it all up & the tube came out".

Jenny types this in & immediately sees

'IF NECESSARY, RUB VASELINE PETROLEUM JELLY ON THE TUBE & RE-INSERT IT.

KEEP FEEDING HER, YOU MUST NOT STOP.

THE PROCESS PRODUCES METHANE'.

John passes on the message then says "Really! How much? (Pause) all over you, the bed & the floor. (Pause) wall too".

Another display comes up 'MAKE SURE SONIA STAYS UPRIGHT ON THE BED'.

'Now she says' he thinks, as John passes on the message, listens then ends the conv.

He says "Debbie says there's lots of it and she feels like barfing".

John's crew look at each other. It can be seen what they are all thinking.

Almost predictably, 35 mins. Later, display

'SWAP MY CHIP WITH SONIA'S'.

They do this then see

'PROCESSING TIME SHOULD BE 47 MINUTES'.

3 minutes later, there is a tap on the door, much to the alarm of everyone.

In walks Nu-Ya with a smile. "Hi, it's my early lunch break, can I come in?"

"Oh, sure" replies Jenny.

"How's life at home, I thought you was retired. Let me guess, that small girl is your little sister" she says jokingly.

Nu Ya keeps talking nonstop only going outside to get drinks for everyone.

The group's anticipation mounts.

Sure enough Sonia's prediction of 47m passes & a display comes up

'PLEASE PHONE HOME, MAKE SURE MY BODY IS BEING FED.

THANK YOU JOHN.

YOU CAN NOW SWAP ME WITH CAMERON FOR HER SYSTEM CLEAN'.

Nu Yah says "what does that mean?" as John phones Nancy.

Jenny says to Nu Yah "my little Sis has added a few lines to remind her to feed her goat.

I'm showing her how to add text to computer programs".

L-Jennifer smiles at her, as does Conny.

Meanwhile, outside in the foyer, the new company director has come downstairs. He wanted to ask Nu Yah to ask someone to man the reception desk whilst she assists him.

He wanted to speak to her whilst they carry some advertising boards in from the trunk of his car.

To his surprise James is covering her lunch-break so he asks where she is.

"She's in the computer room with her guests".

"She is!"

The CEO turns & Walks towards the resistance.

In he walks.

Conny walks nonchalantly to the corner of the room which is to the left of the door.

He speaks courteously "hello, how are you all? My secretary did not tell me you were coming. None of you are familiar to me".

Jenny smiles back "hello, I'm Jenny, I'm retired. I sometimes come here to add useful information to your development notes. I was not aware that Mr Di'Lalio had retired. I'm sure he would have told me but because of the nature of our business, I kept my new address available only to him. He must have forgotten to tell you".

The man looks at John. Then without trying to let on he says "do you have any ID on you?"

"Not on me, in the car yes".

The man says "OK I'll take your word for it" then backs out of the room.

Conny, along with John believe he is going to be a problem.

She pulls her gun from behind her but before the man sees her, John takes his gun, grabs the door & firmly says "don't anybody do anything stupid".

John wants Conny to hide her gun, so he points his gun at her, pushing the door shut "you're the Nanny aren't you. I hope you don't carry a gun because if you do I want it now".

This is the gamble that John hopes Conny would adhere to & understand.

Conny is genuinely startled, as are the others.

"No, no gun, I won't try anything" she says in her Mexican accent.

John says to the new CEO "you, over there with the rest", as Conny walks over too.

"How much longer" says John to b-Jen.

"22 minutes which is now 18 minutes".

"Oh hell, nobody do anything".

With his gun uncocked, he points it at each individual.

Little Jennifer suddenly puts on the performance of her little life: she hands the jiffy bag to Conny & starts Whimpering. Her face changes to crying terror & she backs towards the corner where Conny stood;

"Please don't hurt anyone, we did as you said".

She slides down the wall & her knees are now in front of her chin. Her brown knee length dress & light green tights have the appearance of a pixie. She places her hands over her face & cries.

Everybody thinks 'that is it' then with a red face & what appears to be teary eyes she says loudly

"HOW COULD YOU, WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU".

John for one is taken aback but has to act on this fortune.

"Co-operate & nothing more will happen" he says then gets on the cellphone. (Now Jenny & Jennifer have a good alibi).

"Mom, we have a small problem, I have the receptionist & CEO in here with us, can you visit reception & keep the person there close company. Make sure you're inconspicuous".

Sarah gets out the car and says to Derek "stay there, no problems, just being safe". He looks at her suspiciously.

She immediately walks in past the guard, then behind the moon-shaped reception desk & sits down next to James the proof-reader-cum-receptionist.

He sees her gun pointing at him as she says "I'm here to observe, let's be friends for a while", then smiles nicely at him. Back in the computer room Jennifer is back to her big sis's side whilst Conny is having to pretend to be a meek & mild Nanny.

She asks l-Jennifer if she is OK etc.

The new boss/CEO of the co. is having a good moan for the benefit of his receptionist but is only doing so for the benefit of his image.

As the minutes slowly pass by, Cameron is organising her files & modifying her cyborg software for efficiency. During this time, she is slowly processing (thinking) about what Sonia has been through.

She knows that hers & Sonia's com programs are working fine & the new modifications that she does now can be transmitted later. That is, if her best & only alike friend confers and will accept the modified software over radio or ultrasonic (rat frequency).

6 minutes to go, hopefully.

The door opens behind reception. It is a man.

"Ready James. Where's Nu Ya?" says a rather effeminate happy voice.

"I will have to go later, she's in the computer room with the boss".

Sarah keeps facing away.

The guy says "who else is in there?"

"Just guests. I believe they're doing something on the comp."

"Why hasn't Nu Ya come back again?"

Just then the security guy quickly walks over and has a closer look at Sarah. He says "I know you, stay where you are goes for his gun".

From behind him there is a sound of the swing doors knocking, then "one day you'll thank me for this, drop it or hell breaks out".

The security guy now knows full well what he faces and decides it is safer to put his gun on the counter. (He knows all about Cyberdine blowing up, massive explosions and an entire police force being immobilised on the ground).

"OK Sarah, check the others out, I'll bring this little group in to the hallway" says Derek.

Sarah knocks on the door "It's me, how much longer?"

"Uh! (pause) less than 5 mins., any problems?" replies john.

"Nope, we'll wait here with our group of 3 until you're finished".

In the interest of safety, the security guy points out that staff will soon be having lunch breaks and they will trigger alarm bells.

"Thanks for that, send the receptionist out. She can come with me. You, go back to your post" says Sarah.

They sit at reception in anticipation. Nu Ya is able to press the under-counter alarm.

Very soon the phone rings, not the only call from customers. Nu La listens to the operator then says

"Yes, she is in today, please hold".

The police operator is uncertain what to make of that but knows it is not right as a woman secretary picks up the phone.

"Hello, Mr Dell's Secretary".

"Police, I think something is wrong, can you check?".

27 seconds later, she discreetly pushes the door open slightly & sees Sarah's back.

She goes back "There's a woman sitting next to our receptionist, that's all!"

"Police are on their way".

Sarah being inordinately alert, wonders if Nu Ya has done anything.

She peers under the desk to see a button, sits up and draws her gun.

"People's lives depend on what you say, we can get Jennifer out of here safe but you must tell me now. HAVE YOU ALERTED THE POLICE? TELL ME NOW".

Sarah waves her gun & stands up staring menacingly at the unfaltering Nu Ya.

"LISTEN, IN THE GRAND SCHEME OF THINGS, YOUR LIFE WILL NOT MATTER ONE IOTA BUT JENNIFER'S DOES".

Sarah clicks her gun.

Nu Ya blurts out 4 words,

"The police are coming".

Sarah runs to the corridor & shouts "STAY THERE OR YOU DIE".

In through the door is Derek. She rushes past him, then pushes the computer door open & shouts "POLICE ARE COMING", then looks at John, coming to a quick decision.

Looking at him she says "come in the corridor, bring them with you, trust me", then points at the boss and says "this way".

The hostages are now grouped together in the corridor next to the computer room with John.

Now Conny is freed up to be a resistance member again.

Sarah goes back in to the computer room and says "Derek & I will rev up & wait for you. Conny, wait here". Then she opens the rear side doors where the vehicles are parked – Derek follows.

73 seconds later a message is displayed 'PROCESSING FINISHED, REMOVE CHIP & HEAD FOR THE CAR – GIVE NANCY A CALL'.

L-Jennifer has got the plastic seal bag open within the jiffy bag. B-Jenny calmly removes the chip from the reducer & plops it in.

Pulling the reducer out, Jennifer chooses the correct words to use, "Cam is done", then they quickly follow Conny through the door as John looks through the inner door again. He sees them leaving the room.

The Beals return to Sarah's car with Cameron in the back whilst Conny heads for Derek's truck.

John rushes out the main entrance & meets Derek as she drives up & stops.

At the gate Sarah has to slow down and it is at this time that a problem arises.

Cameron's chip was above Sonia's chip in the jiffy bag. The situation is quite urgent.

Jenny is pushing back Cameron's hair & removing the cup to reveal the already removed port cap whilst Jennifer takes the chip from the bag in haste.

It is during this time that Sarah pulled up to await John which made the chip bag slide beneath Sonia's chip bag.

Jennifer has now got Sonia's chip in her hand & is being as careful as possible to place it in to the blue glowing port as carefully as possible to avoid touching the sides.

"Well done" says b-Jen who then smiles.

Sarah sees the gatekeeper approaching & goes in to reverse.

The sound of sirens is barely audible.

Derek pulls up alongside and John points his rifle then fires at the man's feet.

He runs for it.

John fires again and says "drop your weapon".

He puts his gun down. John quickly gets out, picks it up then raises the gate from the small glass-covered cabin.

Sarah screeches through & turns left, soon Derek follows.

They are lucky to get away this time. As the computer they left behind has its discs fully overwritten with characters, Sonia, not Cameron is almost fully rebooted.

The 2 cars split up to avoid them both being caught.

Her eyes open, then looks around "what has happened to Cameron's chip?" says a worried looking Sonia.

L-Jen stares for a second, then her eyes widen with her mouth slightly open, as her brain ticks over.

She quickly picks up the jiffy bag & puts her hand in, takes out the clear sealed bag with a chip in it and sees on the side 'Cameron'.

"SHIT". Then 'OMG (in full), I swore' thinks Jennifer.

Sonia says "what is happening, Sarah is driving fast?!"

Sarah speaks up, "we're evading the police. Don't worry, we seem to have lost them".

"Where is John, is he safe?"

"He should be. Do you want to call him?"

"Please call him yourself, I need to speak to Jennifer".

With those words Jennifer feels mortified & almost tearful. What she does not know is that Sonia has done a lot of thinking, (alright... processing!). She knows that because of any possibility of imminent danger, she can't have her chip removed. She has also considered how l-Jennifer must feel, as she can see by her reaction that she was once again responsible for inserting her chip. Sonia is becoming aware of a new emotion & she can't diagnose it at this stage. It is empathy, sympathy, friendship & taking l-Jennifer's age in to consideration and she wants to help her.

She looks at l-Jennifer & quietly says "I have made a diagnostic test, there are not any problems except for a broken leg rod. You can swap our chips later when all signs of danger have passed. Don't worry, everything will be OK".

Sonia sees l-Jennifer staring downwards so she takes her hand.

Jennifer looks up, Sonia smiles then says "There is not any need for anyone else to know, I will explain everything to Cameron".

Sarah listens as she drives. She has a satisfied feeling – she likes the way Sonia is developing & talking with Jennifer.

**The Jens – **

14:23pm 16 Feb 2009.

John phones the Jens (Beals/Jenjen/L&B Jennifer, call them what you like) from the car.

"Here is what we do girls" he says. "I'll take you to a police station and drop you off. I demonstrated to the awesome little actress that my gun was unloaded and gave you $20 in compensation".

John then phones Sarah & arranges to meet up in a side road 3 blocks away. He has already heard from Debbie that Allison is not feeling too good with her rear rib injury so John speaks quickly.

He gets the facts straight with JenJen & the others then hands l-Jen $20, leaving Sarah to take them to a police station.

He opens the rear door, leans in & kisses Cameron(Sonia) on the cheek.

"Well done" he says, then helps her out and in to his Pickup with Conny & Derek.

Then Sarah heads off.

Very soon, not far away, Sarah parks & lets JenJen out, watches them walk down the road & in to the police station.

She then heads off to Jenny's house in the hope that trouble will not ensue.

Soon the Jens declare their presence to a surprised desk officer.

Within a short space of time & bearing in mind that the FBI will want to ask questions, they are met by sergeant Gifford, who says

"We were worried about you, are you OK?"

"Yes, we're not hurt (unison)".

They turn their heads momentarily to face each other, raising their eyebrows in abject resignation of their constant repetitions.

"Please wait here, we have contacted the FBI".

B-Jenny thinks that at this point their anonymity has gone - she is also unaware of events that will soon develop at Zeira.

It does not take long for Ellison's lady sidekick to turn up and enter the room – 35 minutes in fact, after failing to get a response from Ellison & driving through heavy traffic.

She shows her card 'Agent Norgaard' , sits down and asks if they are OK.

The Qs & As begin & the story is that they were picked up outside Zeira on their way to the bread & sandwich store.

They were told what must be done at 'The Phoenix Computer Security Development & Safe Co.'

No reason was given & what for, purely access to a computer.

"Who is the Spanish looking woman?"

"She is my home sitter" says Jenny, "I pay for her children to have home tutoring. It's OK, her friend has the children. She is a registered babysitter too".

(Just to clarify; Nancy came from 2011 with 3-Ally. That means there is another Nancy in this timeline – 2009).

Jenny asks the officer if she can phone home to check on the children.

She calls Nancy, who listens then says.

"OK Jenny, I understand. Is everything OK?"

"No, Conny is on her way home, give her a call. I'm in the cop shop, see you later".

"You are!?"

"Yes, how are the kids?"

"They're OK".

"Good, see you later". (click).

"I wonder where James is" says agent Norgaard quietly.

"Probably held up by a woman" says b-Jen.

"Who knows, might be!" says l-Jen who turns away from Noorgaard to look at her bigger self only to see b-Jen smiling back.

A puff of air and a snigger emanates from the little girl's lips, who thinks back to Catherine Weaver shoving him across the room with Sarah following up behind.

Thinking back to Julie lying dead in Leslie's room, Sonia's body being kept alive, soon brought Jennifer back to a sombre mindset.

There is more questioning which includes l-Jen pointing out how nice John was & that he did not intend hurting them.

Noorgaard is surprised by how well the Jens were treated by John & his enterage.

On the way home, John talks. Sonia uses Cameron's voice in response.

Having seen how mortified l-Jen was, she does not want to put her through further embarrassment & decides to keep her chip in Cameron's body for now & rat to her why she has done so.

She tries to understand the emotion, not only in l-Jenny but also in herself. Does she need to do this? Will John really be annoyed? Is it purely pride on l-Jen's part. Does her age have any affect?

Sonia also wonders what this emotion is.

She is John's protector but knows this chip mix-up should not be harmful to him emotionally.

She is facing protecting another human, not physically but emotionally. This is a new facet to her emotions that she will discuss with Cameron later.

"What's up?" says John.

"I'm thinking".

"What about? your leg!"

"No, people's emotions, their mistakes on active duty & what you would think & do".

"In what way?"

"If for instance, a Zeira employee placed the incorrect clearly marked CD in to the mainframe during a moment of urgency & the undesired Babylon AI was loaded. He then kept it secret from yourself and Catherine. How would you feel?"

"Would it have disastrous consequences?"

"No".

"What then?"

"You would discover you have been deceived by the wrong data on the CD".

(Slightly raised voice) "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING CAMERON?"

"Nothing, just thinking".

Sonia detects that John would be upset & changes the subject. "I believe the best plan of action for my leg rod is to replace it with the Marti arm or leg rod through welding. Reducing or extending it. Sonia can go to Kacy's rental house & bring back the entire endo. We should find a suitable rail-freight diesel shed which should have all the requisite welding equipment".

"Good thinking Cam, as soon as we get home I'll get the Jens to replace Sonia's chip whilst you surf the net & get what info you need".

Sonia says nothing.

Back home, Lesley is outside again.

"Hi ya Les(pause)Lee (embarrassment), erm, is everything as good as you could expect?"

"Ms Young has been in & out to tell me the story. She says Jennifer will have a fit!"

Startled, John says "why, what's happened?"

"There's blood & gunge upstairs & downstairs". John jumps out the car, followed by hoppity Cameron(Sonia chip).

"It's OK, it's all from Sonia".

As Cameron's body hops to the door, John speaks with tenderness to Lesley, "how are you standing up after all this?"

"I don't see how for me it can get much worse".

John knows that now is still not a good time to stir up emotions, as he speaks to Lesley.

Sonia stands at the door listening.

"Dear Lesley, I couldn't ask for more from you. I think you ought to be indoors now. Sarah will be here with Sonia's chip & you can be there to see her boot up. I'll get some of the others to take your place".

Lesley puts on a brave smile & says "send my Dad out; he knows how to handle a rifle".

John momentarily places his hand in her right palm & cups it with the other & says "shall I tell him you told me that?"

"If you like. He's upstairs in the bedroom next to mum with Lionel".

Feeling satisfied, Sonia hops indoors to be greeted by the kids, who were told to stay indoors by Nancy.

A few minutes later John gets a call from Leila, who had also volunteered to stay outside. A quick ID handshake, followed by "**car approaching**".

Action stations but within a minute they see JenJen in a taxi stop outside the entrance.

They walk down the drive & greet the others

Sonia in Cameron's body has still got the jiffy bag & hands it over to John who immediately heads for the stairs to catch up with the Jens but stops in his tracks when Jenny says "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED HERE?"

The kids, some open-mouthed, other with hands over their mouths looks to the adults for a response.

Claire speaks up "come to the kitchen, we'll talk there". Little Jennifer follows. "Stay there Gina" says Sarah.

In the kitchen b-Jen sees Leila's Aunt Sunny with implements in a sink of bubbly water, wiping blood off the inside of a Tupperware bowl.

"Hi ya" says Jennifer.

Claire says "Sonia has been badly hurt, she might die.

We have been giving her blood in her mouth".

"It's OK, I already know" says Jenny. Then she says.

Claire continues "we have plastered up & pulled together the large open wounds then wrapped bandages all around her body".

"Oh, that's extremely nice of you. Let's get upstairs & get Sonia up & about, even if she does not feel herself" (looking down to a pair of slightly glum eyes).

Jenny continues, "don't worry, the cyborg girls might make light of what has happened".

L-Jennifer shrugs, then turns & walks. Claire warns her "your lovely bedroom is ruined".

Jenny turns to face her & smiles "a sign of the times I guess".

Upstairs, Leila turns as the door opens, with bloody hands, then looks worried as Jenny walks in.

"Oh, I see what you mean, not to worry, it can be cleared up. Let's get girly's head port area cleaned up and do the deed".

Downstairs, Sonia listens & awaits the all-important sign that cyborg systems are up & running.

Sonia's eyes open but it is not for another 5 seconds that Cameron looks down, feels all over herself then looks at everybody & smiles.

During that extra 5 seconds, Sonia explained everything.

Cameron rat-a-tats "That was very nice of you. Jennifer is young and needs support. When you are alone tomorrow we'll get her to swap us". She sees Lesley approaching and by her demeanour it is likely that a pair of lips is going to attack her head. She rats to Sonia "prepare for this".

Lesley leans over; cups Sonia's face, then kisses her gently on the lips and says "have you got all your pain sensors turned off?"

"Yes, apart from my lips and even that deep cut hurts".

"Oh sorry, turn them off too. Back at my house I ignored you when you needed me most. I can't stop thinking about it". Then Lesley whispers in her ear, "I cried about it".

Cameron looks back through Sonia's eyes. She says "we understand". (_Note what she said_).

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sonia in Cam's body surfs the local network using her Skynet created ability to disguise her every move, as such that a clever little cyborg can do. (Already John-Henry has found the ideal ranch-style real-estate for the resistance & their rescuees).

Before long, an ideal rail-yard belonging to Amtrak is found, with the likelihood for doing extremely heavy-duty repairs on locomotives etc. She informs John, who smiles back & says "great stuff Cam" & immediately kisses her neck 6 times.

"Oooh, that tickles".

Later that afternoon – 14:23PM at Zeira, a detective & police officer arrive in the foyer & ask for their CEO.

Victoria is on the downstairs reception desk & calls CW's personal network cellphone as she knows she is not in the office.

"Yes!".

('Rather abrupt' thinks Vicki), "Detective Aerlan wishes to speak to you Ms Weaver", then connects her to him.

He says "We need to have a serious conversation about recent events, will you be back soon?"

"Please explain".

"It involves a member of your staff and a car registered as a company vehicle owned by Zeira Corp.".

"Understood, then we do need to talk, I will be back at approximately 4pm".

"We'll wait for you. In the meantime we'll get something to eat". (click).

It is not long before CW enters the underground car park, then immediately calls her chauffeur on an internal phone mounted on a wall.

"Tommy, can you please meet me in the underground car park, I need you to fetch something for me".

The trunk of her car faces the elevator out of view of the camera. As the doors open, she pushes him in breaking his neck in the process.

CW morphs in to his form, walks to the drivers' door ensuring the camera sees her & speeds off towards the exit.

Once again she slides down the window & looks behind her at a camera. His destiny is sealed.

She parks 5 blocks away in an alley, opens the trunk, pulls him out, shoves him in to the driver's seat, adjusts the car seat & mirror then leaves him sitting there. Of course, she does not have finger prints.

20 minutes later, she enters the foyer with a sandwich & drink, says hello to Victoria, then says "please send for Tommy, he needs to come to my room".

Upstairs, predictably enough, Vicki calls to say he does not answer.

"Is my car still in the basement?"

Vicki replies "I'll ask John Henry to check".

"OK, whilst he does that and if it is gone, find out how long ago he went & if it is recorded on security cameras, the police are interested in him".

"Oh, OK straight away Ms Weaver" who proceeds upstairs.

It is only 10 minutes later that Det Aerlan & his deputy enter the foyer and are directed to the 14th floor.

Whilst being told about the circumstances of their visit, Thomas knocks & enters.

He says "we have discovered that within the last hour Tommy made a mad dash for it in your company car – he has gone. You can see it on that screen up there when your press 'Control V I' simultaneously.

The detective has seen quite enough.

"What is he wanted for?"

"We want to ask him why he was seen using your car in the vicinity of a murdered FBI agent close to our HQ last week".

"He passed all the checks when he was hired, I would appreciate it if you keep this out of the public domain. It is bad for business. Not just ours who have connections to high places but perhaps the scandal in your bureau too?" she says with yet another masterly unnerving stare without any sign of a smile.

As they leave the room she adds "good luck Detective" then smiles.

He turns, looks surprised then leaves the room followed by his backup.

**The Pretzel Girl**

Unbeknown to everybody, this cyborg has been in standby at Kaliba storage on board an old WWII battleship in dry dock. This is because her original mission in this timeline never came in to fruition due to the early acquisition of Cromarty & the accomplishments of CW's Babylon team to make JH fully aware & technologically advanced.

Killing Dr Boyd Sherman would accomplish nothing & SW's existence was unknown.

She is awaiting new instructions but until now Kaliba did not have the technology or clout to influence her.

The 2 TR-cyborg Skynet instructions have certainly changed this. Fortunately for the Connors, the TR-cyborg's had input their data before any encounters with them were made – thus the slate was clean & only 2040 Skynet related.

**Lab test results from Byron & Gina's middle school.**

Back at local FBI HQ, Ellison is still missing and concern is mounting after the death of agent Shane Pongetti.

On his desk is the result of the forensics lab test. Agent Forlaan browses through it & sees a red biro circle around the blood analysis.

"That's strange, the assumed casualty's assumed blood does not meet any criteria that would support life. It contains some kind of synthetic material which is dead & there are not any red cells". (In reality, the dead material has broken down but was originally future technological living nanodes which rapidly repair all destroyed cells. They act under instructions from a chip but can act alone with limited capabilities whilst sustenance is available. Therefore the nanodes are destroyed beyond recognition – hence Sonia and her mincy meal).

Aerlan replies "so, their victim could be alive & they threw blood products around. Is that what you think?"

"Possibly but why?"

"To confuse us, slow us down, freak us out. I mean, they blow that guy the length of the corridor, there are traces of blast residue, there was deafening noises, depleted uranium tank blasting shells & the expertise of a crack regiment. A bunch of bloody sororities lead by who we think could be the ghost of Sarah Connor, her son & newly invented sisters and… some guy who is dragged out the school entrance followed by another guy who can barely walk after being in some kind of tussle".

"Yep, that's about it, nothing is left behind, they even gain 2 kids. Future recruits perhaps?" he says wryly.

She replies "what, kill their foster carers first?"

"Who knows, funny coincidence that Riley Dawkins of unknown origin lived there too".

"If James turns up, I suggest we get the BAU Quantico involved, everything defies logic".

"At first we thought money might be the motive but now it looks more like a fight for supremacy using ordinary civilians as a target for murder or rescue – like a deadly board game where dice with names on is thrown, but there again, not always. Who died in the Dempsey household and how is it possible that the police were sent to another place? Officer Salaam is still missing and possibly dead Only the Mexican drug cartels dare kill police officers with impunity – our guys are really spooked & on guard".

Just then there is a knock on the door, a slim male afro guy speaks, "the family of Vassilievas have hit the headlines – no sign of them whatsoever".

"Who?" says Forlaan.

"You know, the girl named Ariel from Medium".

"Oh (pause). So we automatically assume they are related to our case again?"

(He shrugs), "OK, they're added too".

"This useless blood also showed up in the security armoured van when, I have to admit that awesome firefight resulted in her rescue along with the Dysons. They are making our police force ineffective & almost a laughing stock".

"Yes, how the hell do they do it?"

Forlaan says "heaven knows. I haven't forgotten the account of the high school students describing how they were blown away by their masterful stage play & disco. One guy said he was never so peeved to have missed it".

"I'll make the decision to call the BAU whilst our guys are on the lookout for James Ellison".

Contessa(Conny) slams the door shut from the downstairs basement and startles everybody. She mutters (Spanish) "I survive termination & this guy thinks he can get the better of me".

"Sorry to keep you so long, something important cropped up. Is there anything you need?" says Sarah to James.

"No, a Latino woman fed me".

"Yes, she tells me you tried to grab her to force your way out. Are you feeling better now?" she replies with a smirk.

"Geez, where the hell did you get her from? She went berserk, screaming at me in Spanish & flinging that table at me. She said 'do that again and I'll terminate you'. She had better not".

"Yes, you can come back from the grave and execute her. Have you come to a conclusion about what we have told you and why you are here?" says Sarah, picking up the piece of table leg close to the wall where it hit – fortunately for James he saw it coming after being thrown over Conny.

"I can see that every case I investigate becomes a scenario for death, kidnap or perhaps as I see it abduction or coercion. I see technological abilities, yet no evidence of this. - That woman with super strength and the Mexican woman with the ferociousness of a trapped grissly. You, you're dead, yet alive & younger than you should be. Are you really the Sarah Connor?"

"Oh yes and be thankful for that. Here is the lowdown. You must stop investigating us, our contacts & John's friends. A dark force wants to eliminate us. They are not anybody that you are familiar with. Your puny police & FBI cannot fight them. The army & airforce can fight them in the future but not now because they don't know what they're up against. They are hidden, but everywhere in computers around the world. You don't know who or what to trust. They are cunning beyond your comprehension. All you can do is not investigate us. They won't kill you, you are their best Allie. Any questions?"

"Where does this dark force come from, what is their name?" "They were created in another reality and continued to exist through the year 2027 & beyond. Their name is Skynet, created by our USAF & scientists, whoever, in the reality where the Soviet Union remained in place. There is no point in going to the USAF because it has already happened & our USAF know nothing about it. Skynet sends terminators from the future to destroy us. Think about it, I die, I rise from the dead 8 years later with my son & that mysterious girl named Cameron who has a twin sister. You know damned well that the crater at the bank was massive, so we weren't frozen for 8 years".

"You're telling me that time travel is possible?"

"Yes tiembo viajes, but also futures that have happened before mankind changed it. My Kyle, the father or my son John said, 'one possible future' where he came from. His future was hell. He jumped through time to save me. He was in love with me & now I am in love with him. He gave his life for me, for John & mankind. What was his reward? NOTHING". Sarah hits the broken table with the leg.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Do your job but stop recording anything that might link to us, keep innocent people out of your investigations. You have influence, stop your people somehow".

Just then, creaking of the steps tells them that someone or more are approaching. It is John. At the top of the stairs is Cameron's body within earshot. John has Ellison's cellphone & sim card in his hand, left on the table by CW.

"Have you told him everything?" says John.

"Yes, but not the bit about the police woman".

"Can we trust him?"

"I think we will after we have called her down here".

A pause as Sonia(Cam) calls Salaam over to the door, Riley too.

They ascend the stairs.

John says to Salaam "do you know why you are here?"

"No".

"What would have happened if you stayed in hospital?"

"What? You say another one of them would come for me?" She shakes a bit.

"Eventually, because if they know we might come to your rescue, they will try. They would try anything if it means exposing me".

Sarah then speaks to her, as Riley Listens "tell agent Ellison what happened & how you were rescued".

The story unravels and finally he says "twins eh, and you say you remember a terrible noise & commotion followed by screams of pain that never stopped, then shooting with high velocity weapons".

"Yes, I was shattered, tired, and unable to keep it together through exhaustion. I think I now remember a woman was shot through the head. After all that, everybody was gone & I was left alone. Silence. I sat on the front step waiting for whoever might come for me next. I prayed it would be the police – it was. The next day you came for me at the hospital and brought me here".

"Me?"

Riley speaks up "Mr Ellison, we saved their lives, please help us".

"What can I do? I'm just one man. I don't control what is done".

John says "do your best. I'm not fighting to be an anarchist; I'm here to save humanity. If we let you go, you must be prepared to do whatever it takes. We will be watching you and so will they. Believe me. They won't kill you until they discover you're helping us. We won't kill you but if you fail us others will die. If you die, even more will die, so don't get any ideas about rolling up in to a ball and sucking your thumb. Only skilled decisions will see you through. We'll let you go now, DO NOT TRY TO CONTACT US".

As Ellison ascends the stairs and sees Cameron's form watching him, he is physically startled as he sees a deep cut neck exposing metal which she got from trying to raise the TR-cyborg by rope. Her face has an awful bruise with a deep cut in it. He jumps backwards.

"Keep going" orders Sarah. Officer Salaam follows. She sees Cameron who has a stoic look on her face. Although Salaam sees everything, she somehow seems to have come to terms with these sights & knows Cameron/Sonia are on her side – thankfully. The pair are blindfolded & led out of the room & taken back to the city by John, Derek & hoppity-Sonia.

Back at FBI HQ, Ellison uses the story, based on truth, which he feared for officer Salaam's life. He now finds that the 2 police officers guarding her room had been shot.

Now it was the turn of the composed Ellison to look visibly shaken as Salaam sits on a chair with her head in her hands. As Salaam sits there, she wishes she was back with her rescuers.

**Out of sight – Kaliba**

Jenny knows from her experience that to trust Skynet & all of its subsidiary & affiliated links is akin to being tricked & led in to a nice room in hell by the Devil. Indeed, any place of high education, technologies & everyday business that could be deemed useful to it. Whatever would help Skynet to attain higher levels of programming for destroying mankind with the help of unwitting humans, known as Greys. One of these places houses the new 2040 Skynet program code, which will soon be reading the Pretzel girl responses to its question. The 2040 Skynet knows that phosphorus might be coating terminator chips sent back by a Skynet from an earlier reality. The existing means of communication that has a Skype program is quite sufficient to communicate with the red-headed cyborg, as she is out on 'business'. Skynet surfs the net simultaneously. Just as efficiently as Catherine Weaver's Babylon & soon draws up a plan of action. It involves the help of those who oppose the law. They are armed & dangerous – their motives are money, control of large areas, plus street-cred.

7.33pm – With the advice of a few Greys, Pretzel ascends the subway steps at the outskirts of LA, dressed in dark denim jeans, double large/small hoop ear-rings, light-rouge lipstick, grey t-shirt with lace see-through blouse over the top. Her mauve bra-strap was evident & her hair was died black in preparation for its new black growth. This process is controlled by her newly modified chip. It was programmed over her radio connection, which all terminators have.

1h43m later, she reaches a run down but also well populated area. Skynet's future has knowledge from the police files that papers can be obtained through the correct contacts.

This is not her true goal.

Her infiltration update tells her that ordinary street druggies & their associates are not who she needs.

She goes up to one of them. He appears to assume superiority over her by his demeanour/smirk.

(Spanish) "I am looking for Carlos, he told me to come this way and somebody in your group would lead me to him".

The man's face drops immediately, he thinks Carlos knows him.

"He knows me?"

"Si, your tattoo amuses him but it also concerns him".

"Why?"

"Because my name is Esmerelda and you have spelt it wrong".

His associates smile because they have been informed that the last 3 letters are not 'der' but they never told him this.

Pretzel's 2040 programming is very sophisticated and she can act quite humanlike.

This guy takes Pretzel all the way to Carlos' wooden bungalow in a run-down neighbourhood & immediately the fighting dog breeds start barking. They are outside by a car with their owners.

Chola is inside with her man.

2 faces peer out of the window.

Then Chola runs out and beckons the visitors inside.

The dogs begin to calm down as their owners shout at them.

"What is this?" demands Carlos, who still has 2 large bare-chested tattooed guys standing each side of the entrance.

The Pretzel's guy is nervous, will he be accused of dating his sister.

Pretzel girl keeps quiet, could she be learning and wants to see how the conversation progresses?

"Esmerelda asked where you live, so I volunteered to bring her here. We have never met before".

With her extra strength, Pretzel grabs his arm & manipulates it to show Carlos.

Carlos is puzzled & says "you've never met her before, yet you have her name tattooed on your arm".

He replies "I'm not dating your sister either".

Carlos stands up "how do you know I have sisters?"

"Here is your sister".

"She's not my sister".

Pretzel girls speaks up "I lied".

(unisen) "what?!"

"We need privacy".

"Take this guy outside, find out what happened" says Carlos to his men.

"Make sure he stays alive" says Pretzel, who is standing next to the worried guy.

"And who are you to say what I should do?"

"Do you watch the news? If you do you will understand we fear nobody. I am not here to discuss that yet".

Carlos is annoyed, stands up, draws his gun & points it at her.

She turns to face his men then speaks "lower your gun Carlos then watch & learn. If you fire your gun you die".

Believing her to be innocuous, he does so.

Pretzel also knows the art of distraction. She looks at his 2 henchmen, smiles then says (Spanish) "come closer guys", as she walks towards the door.

This action brings the barrel pointing of their guns close enough to her.

Within a flash she pulls their guns from their hands by the barrels, swings her hands in front of her then momentarily lets go of the guns & by swapping grips holds the opposite guns by their handles then points one at Carlos & one at a big guy.

"Whoever moves dies" she says.

One of the guards is stupid enough to attempt rectifying his silly mistake & moves forward.

Pretzel knows gunfire will alert people, so she kicks her foot behind her with force & catches his leg hard.

He yells in pain and goes down.

She stamps on his good leg hard and a bone cracks – he screams in horrific pain.

Pretzel knows the dog owners will be in, guns drawn.

She walks fast over to Carlos pointing the gun at him, then stands behind him just as what she heard approaching pushes the door open.

Outside, Chola was hurriedly given the dog leads & spends her time attaching the barking dogs to fence posts.

Inside, the 2 large latinos stop suddenly at the door and witness their agonized colleague as they look over to Carlos.

They keep their guns pointed but await orders. What they hear shocks them.

Chola speaks in a slightly deeper voice "as I said, we do not fear anybody, we have no pity or remorse. Carlos will do as I say. I know what you all look like. I know every visible tattoo. Your friends or colleagues cannot protect you. The police or army cannot protect you. (Looking at Carlos), tell your lady to come in here".

(Nothing).

Pretzel bashes Carlos on the tip of his shoulder with her gun. He yells in pain. One of the guys at the door calls Chola.

Tentatively she approaches. "Tell her to be quick & not to use her cellphone".

Very quickly Chola walks in through the entrance.

"If you have made a call I will kill you. Hand over your cell".

Fortunately Chola did not.

It is Pretzel girl's intention to get a reputation but she also wants to stay out of the limelight.

The injured Latino is despatched to hospital, along with the street corner gang guy.

Pretzel makes her photo ID forgery request, and then hands over $300k in additional exchange for known names high up in the MS-13 cartel, plus their locations.

Only Carlos is present in the room as the others have now been sent outside. Upon hearing this request, his face changes to horror, again, at the thought of having to find this info and his impending implication.

**Earlier at 6:30pm** - Back at Jenny's place, Cameron's frame is on the computer again. Sonia's frame (Cameron) is in a SUV with Lesley heading off to the oilfield home that belongs to Kacy. They do not know what to expect when they get there. Cameron was not expecting Lesley's outpourings either. She starts OK and then brings up her mother.

Cameron says "you can't inform any relatives or her friends when you bury or cremate her. You will put them in danger".

Already Lesley is looking sad as she says "you haven't mentioned all your pain, do you just forget about it?"

"No, we never forget or erase such things" says Cameron as she considers this question in more detail & what she felt on the river bank with John.

Later, when she has had her chip swapped, she will recite her feelings with John once their turmoil is over. Before that, she will ask Sonia to transfer some data on the subject about her feelings.

Then Cameron hears "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you when you were in pain. All that happened that day doesn't seem real. It is like a nightmare that came true. I hurt too, ever since it happened".

"Where?"

"Mentally. I know you will never forget what I did. I still remember Sarah telling me to be strong and look down at you" says Lesley as she leans over to kiss Sonia(Cam) on the cheek.

Cameron's eyelids flicker as she considers what to say or do next. She pulls up on the roadside away from traffic. Lesley wonders what she is going to do in hopeful expectation.

Cameron smiles and says "I forgive you" and nervously does what she thinks Sonia would do. She also hopes Sonia will understand that it is only a quick kiss. She says "I forgive you" again and nervously leans forward protruding her lips with her eyes open. (She thought shut might be rude although she has temporarily turned off her vision).

Teary Lesley reciprocates but then she places her hand behind Sonia's head and kisses again & again x7. This is followed by lips to cheek in frenzy. If Cameron was human she would freeze.

Lesley sits back & stares for a moment, "you haven't forgiven me. You're a cyborg, does that mean you never will. Are we finished?" in a declining voice as her world is shattering even more.

Now Cameron has a real problem. She has scenarios to consider.

I don't like Lesley seeing my unattractive badly damaged face.

I need time to restore my feelings.

I have not completely forgiven her & need to understand more about human emotions.

Tell her who I am and explain why.

Cover her in kisses & instigate another move – very risky.

Thinking of Lesley's feelings & her age using data from Sonia, Cameron catastrophically opts for 5 in the hope that Sonia will not find out. She says smiling "you took me by surprise"

Lesley replies "since wh…."

Cameron conjures up a juicy open mouthed 'hugoso' kiss then tries a tactic that she thinks Lesley won't like in order to deter her. The saliva she produces is a clear fluid with a pleasant effervescent feel to it. (In fact, her insides are perfectly clean & she has instilled under pressure from her powerpack some pressurised carbon dioxide in to some water which resides at the bottom of her oesophagus, kept clean by her own regenerator's nanodes).

Once Cameron feels lips on hers, she starts to feel emotionally worried & has to consider her options.

"I love your fizzy lips" says Lesley, who then slides her tongue in Cameron's mouth as deep as possible, saying "I'll try not to split your lip", then does it again.

Cameron does her best to be her Sonia but is becoming concerned.

'Worry over', Lesley straightens up and says "that was nice, shall we go now!"

To feign the moment, Cameron says, whilst pushing some of Lesley's hair away from her face, "all right, when you're ready" (smile).

As they approach the road close to Kacy's house, Lesley says "I thought you didn't like me anymore. You pleasantly surprised me".

Cameron looks back with 'Sophia Vassilieva's surprised face then meekly says "oh, that's nice".

When they stop, it is obviously Lesley's job to walk towards the gravel driveway & see what there is to see. Cameron watches from the car, she has an awesome responsibility on her shoulders – or should that be in her chip?

Lesley is as far away as can be seen then turns and beckons with a hand up-and-down motion which seemed to mean to Cameron 'be quiet & move with care'.

She does – drives carefully up to the gravel then stops. They can see red & white tape stretched across the entrance on metal poles. Kacy would be pleased that Sarah paid her rent but would also hope the FBI leave her property soon.

Lesley walks as innocently as possible across the gravel, up the steps to the door. Listens – no sound, looks in the window, no sign of life.

Cameron walks up & tells Lesley to stay out of sight. She rings the doorbell whilst holding her gun behind her.

Lesley has the raufoss.

Surprise surprise, Kacy opens the door. (Cameron knew someone was approaching & even recognised the footsteps as female – not cyborg, the footsteps were too light).

Kacy's face drops & she steps back. Then she looks horrified after examining Sonia's face.

Lesley rushes up, obviously holding the large weapon "please, you know us, we're not here to cause trouble. Are you alone?"

"Only my baby, Trevor is out looking for your gang. What is she? What do you want?"

"We left something behind".

"You won't find anything here. Men in white overalls went over the entire house".

"Can we come in? These guns are not aimed at you".

"I guess so but you need to be quiet. Please, what is she? Why are you here?"

"To see if what we left in the garden is still there". (For these 2 resistance members, hiding the truth is no longer possible).

Cameron speaks up "we don't have time to talk" then steps in to the house past Kacy.

Lesley explains Sonia's anxiety and what she has faced, mentioning her mother with a tear forming.

Kacy's mouth opens for a while before she speaks. She always liked the Connor(Baum) crowd and is horrified.

"Please don't tell Trevor you saw us today, you will bring danger if you do" says Lesley.

Cameron speaks up "it is there".

Lesley shows Kacy her trust & thrusts her raufoss in to her hands then turns to get the shovels. (The release button would probably not have been detected by Kacy).

Kacy watches the girls dig where the heavy birdbath stood on concrete slabs, holding the rifle close to her ample chest.

Within a minute a metal skeleton can be seen. Within 4 minutes, Cameron tugs it out of the grave & on to the lawn.

"Where's its head? It looks terrifying" says Kacy.

"It was, it killed some men, kidnapped the Dysons & Sofia. You know, Ariel from Medium. She was here. You actually spoke to her" replies Lesley.

"I did?"

"Yes, Sonia had her leg joint broken by one of these & couldn't walk. Clever actress Sofia took her place & fooled you. We rescued her from that thing".

"You did?"

"Yes, it nearly killed her".

Cameron interjects "we must go".

Kacy asks Cameron a question before she bends down "are you Sonia?"

"Yes"

"Are you one of those?" (looking down).

Cameron grabs the heavy coltan or tantalum frame & heaves it over her shoulder then says "yes, different model. I am tok-715 built for infiltration".

"You are?"

Cameron walks off so Lesley gives a quick explanation for Kacy as she grabs her raufoss back.

"She is a model that was designed in the future to join the resistance and hunt down John Connor, known to you as the young John Baum. If he dies, mankind might never survive. He is a great future leader".

As Lesley rushes off she says "ciao, do not tell Trevor, your life depends on it. You have been a great friend".

The dumbstruck Kacy walks indoors to check her baby, whilst hearing the SUV drive off.

**The Meal & Healing Allison**

8:34pm 16 Feb 2009 – it is getting late when Lesley passes 4 helmeted coltan-framed cyborgs in green coveralls hidden strategically around the garden. Inside the house she says "ooh lovely smell (pause) where's Cameron?"

Little Gina says "she's on the roof with John".

"Really, why?"

"Dunno".

"How did she get up there with a bad leg?"

"I watched her, we all did. She used Jenny's ladder & John helped her. He put his head between her legs and she pulled herself up. It was funny".

L-Jennifer knows why they are up there, she says

"Sis & I went to Radio-World & got a small radio transmitter & some rodent scarers, plus some wire. With Cameron's help, we could convert one to receive her signal & convert it to a radio signal with a wide enough short-range band to send up the cable to the roof. It means she or Sonia can stay indoors with us and control the termis in comfort. That's nice".

"Oh you mean our helmeted friends outside" replies Lesley.

"Yes, the signal is inefficient but allows our cyborg friends enough time to react whilst indoors. Ain't that right Sonia!"

Cameron smiles and says "yes. Is Allison OK?"

Jennifer replies "no, we are worried about her. Claire had to go upstairs & turn her back on to her front again. She kept moaning with pain. Mrs Young is with her. Ally cried".

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think her back must really hurt". (Allison has got her mom (alt mom) to herself and is having a few lullabies sung to her)".

It might seem strange to some but Allison is hurting, feels sentimental & weak and now has what she never stopped thinking about at night ever since the bombs dropped – her mother. (That is when danger was not lurking).

Claire has crushed two painkillers & mixed them with some of 1-Ally's calpol. Allison drank it on a spoon, so now she should sleep.

Claire is touched by Allison & kisses her on the cheek.

Allison, with her eyes shut & face down, smiles.

As Claire leaves the room, Sonia (Cam's chip) meets her.

"Please ensure nobody comes in here for the next hour says Cameron.

"Why, she's asleep. She doesn't need disturbing".

"I won't wake her, she needs my help".

Meanwhile, downstairs Lesley knows Sonia does not eat, so hungrily sets off to find Leila & her aunt 'Sunny Jones'.

When she sees the food spread on the table and their 2 beaming faces, she can't wait to dish up and eat.

Out of courtesy she stays in the kitchen with the ladies to find out what she is eating & how difficult it was to prepare the meal. She learns some useful tips.

There was plenty left over which they could fridge or freeze. Indeed, certain individuals had never had it so good.

Back upstairs stubborn Allison, the Ally of 2024 who tried in vain to keep her resistance members safe, was quite ill. Nobody realised how much. The wound, although treated with antibiotics & cleaned by the Dixons, had still caused physical shock to her - her resistance was very low.

She was in what could be called a deep sleep which she was deliriously enacting through her movements.

Using Claire's voice, Cameron speaks to see if she can get a response.

"It's me Allison, your mom".

"Hello mommy (quietly)".

"I'm going to look at your back".

Downstairs, Marta, despite being told to stay there, was worried about Allison. She liked their card playing and this made her like her even more – it was fun when they both laughed. ("ola", "aah my hand", "hehe", "you mean mano").

Cameron hears Marta but is not bothered.

"Ooh aah" says Allison quietly, whilst Cameron is as careful as possible to remove the wound covering & tape.

"It's OK Allison, mommy is checking your wound" says Cameron. Then she takes out a small knife from the kitchen and places her own hand on Allison's back with her wrist face up.

The door opens slightly and a pair of eyeballs can be seen.

Cameron pretends not to notice. She cuts up her own arm in the meaty area about an inch in length. Again she checks the door & it is immediately pulled ajar. Cameron squeezes her cut on to the wound & although she is not much of a bleeder, is able to get some blood out.

On the other side of the door is a small girl whose brain has gone in to overdrive.

Should she run, scream, try to save Allison?

'Of course not' she thinks then calmly pushes the door again. She is not stupid and now knows that 'Sonia' knows she is there.

In she walks. Sonia(Cam) smiles at her as a little whimper comes from Allison.

Marta's eyes stare intently at the whole procedure, as she whispers "why are you doing that?"

Cameron explains then says "her system is infected. I need to do something else. Will you help me?"

Cameron said this as she knows humans like to help & she needs to know Marta is up for what happens next. She has not done this before, it is a gamble.

Cameron says "nobody knows that Allison could die in her present condition".

With a small syringe, Cameron sucks in some of Allison's blood then injects it in to her own arm.

"Now we need to wait 5 minutes" says Cameron.

Then at this point she says "by the way, I am Cameron. Our chips were swapped accidentally. We will swap our chips later with the Jens help".

"Really?"

"Yes, really".

The infected blood reaches Sonia's regenerator and the information is passed up the thin half flesh/half metallic cable to Cameron's chip. It takes one hell of a lot of processing to eventually come up with all the genetic solutions.

Not much is spoken but Marta speaks to Allison in response to words like "rabbit", "dark", "roots".

5 minutes later, Cameron pushes the needle in to a vein in her own arm and draws in quite a lot of blood.

Cameron turns Allison's arm then says "You must press here as hard as you can. Do not stop pressing".

Marta's face looked a little worried but changed to that of resolve as she pressed on to the vein – hard to describe her face but quite a picture.

The needle, which is attached to the syringe, is pushed up Allison's vein. Cameron slowly empties the super-blood in to her.

Marta looks on, looks up at Cameron's face, back down to the vacating syringe, then over at Allison's face as she mumbles "mom something something" 6 or 7 words, "were you?"

Cameron leans down & kisses each side of Allison's wound and quietly says "I've found you now, I'm going to make you better Darling".

(To make things clear at this point: Sonia's body is in the room but Cameron's chip is controlling the processes).

Marta looks at Sonia's face & blinks twice. She is emotionally moved.

In a mumble Allison says "I knew you'd come".

Cameron hopes the nanodes will live inside Allison long enough to cure her but not be detrimental to her health, otherwise drastic measures will have to be taken…. 'Quickly'.

"You can take your finger off, to allow the blood to get in to her system. The reason I asked you to press hard was to stop her own blood coming out through the syringe hole".

Marta asks "Do your cuts & scars still hurt?"

"Not now that I can turn off my pain sensors but when I turn them on again it is still agony because they have not healed enough & it hurts in many areas when I move".

"Can I stay here with Allison?"

"Yes, but I must go now. Please disturb her regularly like this (shakes shoulder) to see if she responds. If she does not, call me".

Downstairs, a few of the adults are outside with the kids under outdoor lights & have found some remaining apples from the tree. Some are being gathered up for a pie & a few are being used for a game of catch.

3-Ally throws one to see if Byron, Gina, Dean, Jennifer and now Helena, can catch.

These moments are important for all of them.

Cameron sits outside with Lesley, trying to get close, bearing in mind that she has Sonia's blessing, for now. Sonia urgently wants to swap chips before her body is ravaged and she gets jealous.

Everybody will take it easy for the rest of the day and catch up with their sleep.

The rooftop transmitter/receiver is working OK, freeing up Jenny to put her tools away and lock up her shed.

Cameron (Sonia's body), put the thought in to John's head that the boys would be honoured if he could sit with them & tell them stories of his life.

**Chip swap time – 19:33pm – still 16 Feb 2009.**

The cyborg hotties go upstairs then Cameron checks on Allison before Joining Sonia in Jenny's bedroom.

Claire & Helena are in the room with Marta and 16-Allison, knowing full well that alt-2-yr-older-Nancy can babysit two little Allys for them.

Allison is still responsive and even sat up for a drink. She does not seem to feel pain any more.

Marta took advantage of this moment and fed her some cold veg soup out of a tin.

Cameron joins her best friend in Jenny's bedroom, which Jennifer now shares with Jenny.

As a precaution, Jennifer asked Byron to come upstairs & stand outside the bedroom door for a few minutes. She said it was "only for 5 minutes".

The 2 clever females enter the bedroom to find that the hotties have already cut open each other's head port areas.

Jennifer says "OK ladies, let's do the job"

As the cyborgs lie head to toe on a double bed, both females prise up the chip ports.

Unfortunately, a figure is creeping quietly up the stairs. (typical bad timing).

The females carefully twist the chips & the faces & eyes of the cyborgs become manikin-like. The females swap the chips & replace them carefully.

At the top of the stairs John sees Byron outside Jenny's bedroom & says "what's going on?"

"Nothing" replies a guilty looking Byron with a loud voice. He does not even realise he looks guilty.

John wonders if stealing is taking place. He walks over & opens the door to see Jenny turn to hide Cameron's head, whilst Jennifer is patting Sonia's hair, trying to smile.

"Why aren't they moving? What have you done?"

Byron has to peer in and see what is happening.

Jennifer says "we're checking their reboot times"

Jenny speaks up "Jennifer, we can't lie. John will understand".

John says "understand what?"

Jenny replies "John, I think you ought to speak to Sonia or perhaps Cameron when they reboot. Will you give us that?"

"OK, I'll give you that".

He looks at Jennifer and says "are you OK?"

Hurriedly, she abruptly replies "yes, see you later, come on sis".

John is puzzled by her haste to walk to the door but to her credit she stays there to ensure that the hotties reboot.

After a further 34 Seconds, they sit up and Cameron says "hello John, shall we talk in private?"

Already she has ratted to Sonia, so she gets up to leave the room.

The door closes, leaving Cameron alone with John.

"So, you rebooted, what's so different about this reboot?"

An unfortunate mistake happened. Someone that you think the world of is worried about what you will say".

"Is it serious?"

"No".

"Well what then?"

"She has pride & made an error when it mattered during a serious situation".

"Who?"

"Before I tell you, there is someone else who could be more affected than you".

"Really!"

"Yes, Lesley, she is already grieving, which means your actions might affect her relationship with Sonia".

John sits next to Cameron then says "So what do you want to tell me and what am I supposed to do? I mean, is this something I ought to know?"

"We would prefer you did not. Shall I say it is a relationship issue? There is one thing I would like you to do just because you love me". Cameron makes her eyelids flicker, then smiles.

"Aw come on Cam, we guys know you girls use the eyelid routine when you want something. You are a cyborg and no different. Yet despite this, we guys like it so I promise".

"Good (smile), would you say to little Jennifer 'it is not important' ".

"Is that it?"

"Yes".

Cameron stands up & puts her hand on John's shoulder, then she hippity-hops out the room with him, down the stairs to find the Jens talking to Debbie.

John walks over & looks down then says "It's not important Jen".

"But it could have been. I'm sorry".

Cameron says "it was OK".

Jenny intervenes and says "Lil sis, he is saying that we all have mishaps, don't we John".

Wishing he knew what the hell they were talking about, he says "yes of course".

To lighten the situation, Jenny says "one example was when you kicked the door open in Lesley's bedroom. What did you see?"

This was a master stroke on Jenny's part as little Jennifer knew nothing about it & the next 5 minutes are slightly more light-hearted.

"Not that again" says John.

Hearing the story makes Jennifer and the other kids laugh, quite a lot actually, as do the adults that are present.

"Did you see her…." Shut up Byron". More laughing.

Taking the moment, John sees Lesley & her father alone, so he says "where would you like to do the right thing for your mother?"

Garvin replies "Perhaps Jenny would agree to do it here in her garden".

John replies "I'll leave it to you. I'll take Jenny to one side before Cameron & I go out to get her leg fixed".

John is good to his word.

As he leaves the house he sees hoppity being helped to his SUV by a helmeted terminator.

John asks Lesley & Sonia to keep everyone safe.

Driving down the road, John attempts a piece of AI humour. "Two timing me now Cam?"

Cameron considers this remark as it does not make sense. She considers other possible reasons for John making this remark. She looked at him straight away - he was not smiling. Nor was he annoyed or showing any clues as to tension. The cyborg behind her looks human to a human but John knows she controls it, so it can't be that. Has she inadvertently overlooked signals from another male? Then it comes to her. Shock, horror, he has found out. Did Lesley tell him? 'How could she have done, I would have heard'. Did she write John a note? Now Cameron is worried, she has allowed Lesley to be passionate with her – she should have told him. All this took less than a ¼ second to compute but it was an awful period. She looks at John and says "I had to do it for little Jennifer. Please don't tell Lesley that you know. She will never forgive me".

Now John is puzzled "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just a joke, I thought you meant to tease me, I don't have affairs with anybody", lies Cameron.

John says "I was talking about him on the back seat".

"Oh, but he is o…."

John butts in "I know Cam, it's a joke that did not work on you. If mom was here she would see the joke straight away, I think!"

"Oh, do you mean that because I instructed it to help me, it appeared to be attracted to me?"

John smiles "Yes, did you see the film where a sailor dressed in white carries a woman out of a factory?"

Cameron smiles back, as her own form of emotional panning develops for this scenario. She thinks of something to add, just to see if this humour works "I am still deciding whether to go out on a date with John Henry. He said he wants to learn more about me. Also, yes I did see that film, his name was Richard Gere & her name was Deborah Winger".

John does not want to spoil the joke and says "are you trying to make me jealous?"

"No, I am lying".

John stares accusingly at Cameron and says "you had better be lying, cos' if I find you gallivanting, I will be extremely displeased".

Cameron gives a startled look which is, before we forget, quite phenomenal for an AI.

She says "I would never do that".

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I am your protector and your lover. You know that".

Here is one thing that Cameron has not developed, fortunately for her, 'the look of guilt' or 'a red face'. She has a dirty little secret that Lesley must not find out. (Or Sonia).

It is getting late – time 10:10pm, Jameron arrive at the railyard where the repair sheds are. They have the body of the Marti-cyborg and need to find a suitable place to park out of sight. They find that they can drive in to the yard in question and soon park outside a shed which has a rail-line leading to it.

"You need to stay outside & keep watch" she says.

Cameron is hoppitying with a large box whilst termi is carrying the cyborg frame, most of its flesh is now rotted away.

John has already noticed the smell.

Very soon Cameron is using her 'virtual programs' very efficiently.

Her termi has removed its coverall & helmet and is now searching for an arc welder & everything associated with it. Plus a 'spot' & other welding equipment for the finishing touches.

Termi has not touched anything yet as the equipment is filthy.

Inside the box are a plastic sheet and various sized knives & tools.

She removes her boots, Jeans, tea shirt with 'GET A GRIP' written on it and a picture of a chic holding a tube of window sealant and a naughty smile, a mauve jacket & sensible panties and puts them in the box & closes it.

(The t-shirt was donated by Riley, where she got it from is uncertain but she thought it was cool).

They set out the sheet on the table, then she gets up & lies on it, face down.

Rather horrifically, the frightening termi cuts up the back of Cameron's leg and round the top beneath her butt & knee.

It then peels the flesh outwards, holding it back by using a needle & cotton through the cut and through the side of the calf at 2" or 3" intervals. A bit like an autopsy job.

It removes her moulded protective plates over her joints & soon both ends of the broken rod are removed and placed on the clean sheet with the bolts.

Cameron carefully gets up whilst termi places Marti-cyborg on the sheet.

It removes the leg rod and holds it up. Cameron does the same with her 2 broken ends.

They both scan them.

They are incompatible, the nut holes are too large & the way they fit too large too.

This time termi removes an upper arm bicep equivalent rod.

Termi Scans it and Cameron decides that with careful heating & banging, it should be OK after being stretched.

They get to work – Cameron has to stand back most of the time, completely naked with her hair tied back.

Outside John is impatient & anxious. He phones Cameron.

"Yes John?"

All he can say is "Hi babe, how's it going?"

"We have what we need, I am doing the heating. Please don't come in, keep watch".

"Sure thing, everything is quiet out here".

There are some things a woman should not say to a man.

It appears that mystery & intrigue is the trigger.

A quick peek is all that John wants. He walks carefully, whilst looking around him and then peeks in to the entrance.

Cameron nor termi hear him because of their noise.

He gets closer then sees her.

'WTF' he thinks.

Just then, termi looks towards the door to check that it is all clear from his angle.

John ducks but is seen in a flash.

Now Cameron knows - she is not too pleased.

John sneaks back out.

The eyes turn red, Cameron's do the same.

She did not shine red intentionally. This is indeed something new. It is connected to Sonia's anger, for which they both now have. They will share this dilemma during their chit-chats.

During the next hour & 33 minutes, the arm rod is heated from one end to the other, very hot, then very slightly stretched using the available machinery and gripping vices.

Finally, after more scanning, the surface affected is smoothed by blowing the arc welder quickly over the surface.

To save time, termi carries the Marti-cyborg to the entrance, just around the corner visible to John.

It goes back to find Cameron placing the loose parts in the box.

She tucks the coverall in to the crash helmet, screws up the plastic and puts it in the box too.

Termi picks her up over his shoulder whilst she holds the box and the helmet facing down, ensuring she does not drop the bolts.

As her rear end is naked, when John drives up, termi turns to ensure he does not get a good eyeful.

Cameron steps down out of sight, then opens the rear door in silence and carefully gets in, shielded as much as possible by termi.

She hands the helmet to termi and he dresses, goes round the front & gets in.

Finally, termi puts the Marti-frame & her broken leg in to the rear trunk.

John feels a little awkward as he drives off. He also finds that the smell is even worse. He says "why were you carried?"

As she adjusts her t-shirt: Silence.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes". (With emphasis).

"Are you annoyed with me?"

"Yes". (With emphasis).

"I'm sorry but you have to admit this is the 2nd time you have had a strop recently"

"I did not want you to see me like that".

"I don't understand. You never used to care".

"Yes but now I have modesty. I have a certain amount of sense of decency, pride and desire to look my best".

"I didn't know you didn't want me to see you. You should have said".

To lighten the situation, she tries a well-tested response to ensure the wellbeing of her John.

"Thank you for explaining".

"I love you Cam", he says with a smile.

On the way home, Cameron reattaches her coltan femur equivalent.

**In the next ep: Conny finds it hard to adapt to 2009.**

**Big Allison's life remains in the balance with surprising results.**

**Pretzel girl continues to be ****very**** naughty.**

**It becomes evident that Cameron & Sonia are definitely the daughters of Skynet but the 'self-repair' outcome is very very surprising. Please do not draw the wrong conclusion and be repulsed.**

**Something else happens which involves Cameron in a big way.**

**Yet, despite that, what Cameron does accomplish is quite mind blowing & could only be done by her. **

**Some readers will remember the quote 'time travel messes with my mind'. (Who said that?) I totally agree, as writing the next chapter certainly did that to mine – more complicated that anyone could envisage. Just recently, Conny translated it in to Spanish for Marta and the other children: 'tiempo viajes'. (which I believe is pronounced 'viahes'. If I'm wrong, tell me).**

**People can't deny that 3-Ally is very ****enchanting**** – note that I have underlined that word for a reason****.**

**The Connor resistance take a risk every time they venture out and this time the results are so catastrophic, it could not possibly get any worse…. Could it? You would think that but of course the word 'Skynet' could suggest otherwise.**

**Sonia frightens the ****** out of everybody, so it would seem.**

**Marta remains a good friend of Cameron and is needed again for someone very important, whom she seems to be falling in love with.**

**Lesley is a very possessive girl when it comes to Sonia – in fact she is besotted with her, especially when….. I can't say.**

**The BAU do get involved, oh what a catastrophe that could be – are they out of their depth?**

**The Beal house is crowded, something needs to be done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time, Sonia can now switch off her pain receptors and her body has started to scar up before they disappear altogether. What a bloody mess she made.**

**The Beals, John, Conny, Derek & Sarah had a lucky escape from the Phoenix Computer co., before the law arrived. Little Jennifer mixed up the Hotties chips, so Cameron ended up snogging Lesley. "How could that come about?" you might ask.**

**Cameron's emotions are still developing and she occasionally has little 'strops', (in John's words). **

**An aerial is erected on the roof, so that the 10 terminators can be operated from within Jenny's house by the hotties.**

**Catherine Weaver (Cw) found it necessary to 'terminate' her chauffeur so that he could take the blame for the FBI agent, Shane Pongetti's death.**

**Pretzel Girl was waiting in the wings (how about that Summer?) Now she has found Carlos & issued him with deadly frightening instructions, for which he has no choice.**

**The FBI has gathered data from all of JCs encounters recently, including cyborg blood – they have contacted the BAU, Quantico.**

**Conny has a temper – hardly surprising.**

**James Ellison is put in the picture – "don't drop us in it".**

**Allison is still in a bad way – death or brain damage seems imminent as her treatment by Cameron cannot be guaranteed to last.**

**Cameron has repaired her leg using a replacement arm rod. They had to visit Kacy's house to get the 'dead' t-888 which was buried under the stone bird bath.**

**-0-**

17 Feb 2009.

Cont… The journey home from the Amtrak Railyard shed.

Cameron has ample baby wipes for her hands, donated by Nancy.

With the tools in the box Cameron is able to feel the back of her leg beneath her bum.

She reattaches the correct end of the rod to the powerful motor beneath her frame, then attaches the smooth plate which protects her flesh from rubbing.

Leaning on her side she bends her knee & repeats the procedure, this time tightening all the nuts. It is great not having the need to use a spanner but she does use one as otherwise she would crush her finger tip flesh. Even if it would regrow quickly.

She continues talking to John who has tried to explain why he checked on her.

He also pointed out how hot she always looks, no matter what.

Sowing her leg up is not easy and she will give John the pleasure when they get home.

Back home, Sonia is indoors controlling the other termis.

They wave at John as he arrives.

It freaks him out a bit and tells Cameron so.

She deliberately laughs and makes another termi turn to face him.

Back indoors, Lesley's face seems red.

When her father sees John, both he, Lionel & Jenny walk up to him to see if everything went well.

He turns to see termi walk past him with Cameron on his back, then proceeding upstairs.

She has one arm around its neck & the other holding a blanket from the car back seat around her waist.

Those in the room stare.

The kids go upstairs to ask her questions, so she gets under Jennifer's bed covers before they arrive.

John sleeps on a mattress downstairs to allow the women their space upstairs.

Termi is directed back outside to get the boots etc.

The hotties do some ratting too.

Downstairs, the Dempseys are resigned having a grave outside.

Sonia told them that they cannot purchase a coffin without questions being asked.

She will make one with Lesley's father & brother, using wood from the purchased generator etc., which is in the cellar.

Jennifer has plenty of nails & surprisingly, a circular saw kept nice and dry in its box.

Cameron had ratted that Sonia should not question the sense of this burial ritual, just in case she does.

Upstairs, Cameron asks the eldest kid Martin, to go to the next room & tap on the door to ask how Allison is.

He does so & soon returns saying "Mr Young is sitting on the bed cuddling Allison. He told me to tell you that she is mumbling things like 'where did you hide?' 'I cried many nights but you never came', 'are you going to leave me?' They've got both Allys in there with them and the eldest one is lying next to her".

Being of Skynet origin, the cyborg hotties rat to each other in unison "I would like a baby like Allison". It seems that Allison's genes data which are now inside Cameron's chip, have simultaneously created a maternal emotion in them, the need to look after and protect a child. Will this need grow? Will it get out of control?

They next discuss Lesley.

Cameron knows Sonia has developed her own personality and wants to know if she cares for Lesley's wellbeing in the same way as she does for John.

Minus of course John always being Sonia's #1, no matter what.

Sonia says "yes" and would like to wipe the slate clean for her. (This is with regard to knowing about her many little liaisons in the future, for which Sonia was jealous).

Cameron is impressed by her wording and believes 100% that she is referring to her own future observations of her.

**The arcade machines**

Sarah has gone out with Derek, Conny & Ricky, to relieve the driver of a loaded fruit machine lorry, which will be driving from a relocating casino/amusement arcade to larger premises.

Sonia got this info using Jenny's computer, accessing their website & hacking their emails using Skynet superior code.

With Sarah at the wheel, Derek, Conny & Ricky arrive within the vicinity of the arcade.

There is a smaller road nearby which could lead behind it.

They park down the back road beside other cars, and then wait.

Soon other vans pass or park.

One stops outside the arcade.

"We must be sure" says Conny.

"You're right" agrees Sarah.

For obvious reasons it has to be the amorous Latinos of Mexican origin who get out.

They choose to appear as fledgling lovers & walk down the narrow back-road holding hands & laughing.

In Spanish they talk about their night at the restaurant & both tell each other how nice the other looked.

Derek & Sarah witness them kiss.

Sarah says "how are you getting on with Vicky?"

"Vicky?"

"Aw come on, I can see she is no longer Victoria to you".

"You're right, we're getting on fine". He smiles for a moment.

Sarah thinks of Jesse & wonders if he thinks of her at 'special times' – she won't mention her though.

Derek then says "is it Skynet that prevents you from seeing Dominic? Or are you finished with him anyway?"

"I'm not sure; he hasn't contacted me for a few days".

Derek shows he cares and says "I loved my brother Sarah. He was 7 years young than me and I was always responsible for him. You know the story, one day he never came back and now it is you that misses him like hell. We have that in common. He was 24 when you met him".

Sarah stares at Derek's face studying him for a moment. She never knew Kyle's age.

She sees a lot in his face. How much of it is the future he came from.

Meanwhile, Conny who has a rifle wrapped in brown paper waves Ricky goodbye and heads off to observe the front of the arcade to ensure it is still locked.

Ricky also waves with a smile & heads back to Sarah to report what he sees.

Upon returning, in his Spanish accent he says "3 men coming & going. Nobody in the driver's cab". Inside is an an armed man standing guard".

"OK you know what you must do, make sure you know if the key is in the ignition. Do you know where the driver is?"

"Si".

1 min later, Conny appears at the other end of the road and joins them. "The front door is locked" she says.

Again the latinos walk up the road holding hands. Ricardo has a gun too but hopes he will not use it.

Conny is a brave sole and anything less than a terminator would not daunt her.

With a nice coloured scarf over her nose and mouth, she walks behind the van and up to the armed man.

With one swoop she rips the paper away and says loudly "drop it or die" in as deep a voice as she can muster for good effect.

Behind her Sarah appears with a rifle too, having forced the driver to join the others at gunpoint.

Derek is the other side of the van with a precautionary raufoss.

Ricky knows his bag of shells could be his responsibility if a terminator were to most unlikely turn up.

He shouts "keys".

The armed man carefully places his gun down but he has his hand behind his back.

There are 3 men and a fruit machine outside.

Conny is not stupid and the size of him does not matter.

She kicks him in the chest, then the stomach, then leg and shouts in Spanish which Sarah understands.

A small gun drops to the ground.

Both she & Derek are quite shocked but say nothing as they know this will encourage their hostages not to dare move.

Conny puts her rifle strap over her shoulder and pulls the writhing man in to the arcade.

She feels the men up for weapons & cellphones.

"Now, all of you in the back of the van" she says.

Sarah pulls the pneumatic trolley in to the arcade, as she does not want to arouse suspicion after they have gone.

They move quick as she has learnt through her last Silberman liaison that to act unpredictable & possibly on drugs, will have the desired effect.

Derek keeps watch over them whilst Ricky keeps watch from the front in the drivers cab.

Inside, the big guy is sitting on the ground opposite the door to the cash room.

Now that Sarah is there she can use her tape to tie him up.

As she approaches he gets up as quickly as possible whilst Conny tries his keys in the door opposite. He thought that Sarah was easier to apprehend.

Sarah is more than capable of handling herself but it appears Conny is worse affected than first thought.

She runs over and piles in to him with her knees then punches and yells at him "stay still you piece of shit".

She goes back to the door mumbling.

All Sarah can say is "you haven't tried me yet so I suggest you don't move".

She tapes up his hands & legs whilst Conny starts carrying bags & trays out of the arcade to the van.

She says loudly to Derek "he thought he'd try it on with Sarah this time. I soon put a stop to that".

Derek sees an annoyed & flustered look on her face.

She goes in and out 7 more times whilst Sarah bags up all the coins.

Eventually they are surprised to see Sarah trolleying out a machine.

"This one is full" she says.

Derek lowers the hydraulic board and raises the rear sliding door.

She wheels it in with the 3 guys watching then exits the back.

Derek rams the metal in the padlock catch and raises the board & clamps it up again.

Very soon Sarah is following Ricky on their journey to a light factory area where there are locked units for rent.

Fortunately it is late & nobody is around so they stay outside for an hour.

Using the keys, the machine is emptied whilst Conny points her rifle at the men.

The van is eventually locked imprisoning its occupants and they set off.

"How did you know that machine was full?" says Derek to Sarah.

"There was a note stuck on the back saying so".

"Oh".

At 11:15pm they arrive back at the Beal house.

Ricky is the most relieved to see the termis – he understands they are controlled by Sonia or Cameron.

As they walk to the house, Sarah asks Ricky to help her with something.

She takes him behind the shed whilst Conny is indoors.

"Ricky" she says, "I'm concerned about Conny, I believe she's suffering a form of stress and believe me, it shows.

Today is not the first time she has behaved violently. I believe it might be connected to her future. You're an understanding person; do you think you can find a suitable time to talk to her?"

Ricky stares for a moment then says "I will try, give me time".

"Of course" smiles Sarah.

**The Tunnel. **

John has spent time in Jenny's room with Cameron facing down on her stomach exposing everything from the waist down. He had said "are you sure you want those off too?" She replied "yes, you will need a good view".

She has given John the task of cutting the stitching that holds her cut open leg apart & now he is doing some neat stitching while they talk.

Obviously, the tantalite bolts and plate were up beneath her butt cheeks and the cut was beneath.

Allowing John the pleasure would mean 'going all the way' with the needle – she must surely have known this.

He was slightly daunted but looking forward to this at the same time, as it meant holding her flesh with one hand in order to stick the needle in with the other. Especially there.

She could feel that he was being as careful and loving as possible to his girl as he spoke nicely to her.

He had a very good bedside manner, as he asked her if she had done anything interesting on her own during her night-time periods. He also reminded her how he felt when he first set eyes on her.

He almost asked her what existed between her and future John but after saying "did you and future John (pause)(pause) spend all your time together?" (faint embarrassment).

He guessed that she guessed, as she replied "not all the time, I had many tasks to perform. Is that what you meant? (slight smile)"

**It is soon approaching midnight 17 Feb 2009. **

During their time together, John is regularly visiting Allison's room – Cameron followed him in as soon as she was stitched up.

She has already discussed Conny with Sonia (rat), through using a termi's hearing earlier. (Not much is sacred in the Connor vicinity).

The first thing John hears this time is a quiet 'shhh". He is quite surprised to see Allison sitting up in her alt-father's arms.

She is sleeping with a smile on her face.

He says "she's reliving her entire childhood memories".

John looks at Marta "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I can't, I'm worried about her".

Mr Young adds "she's been very helpful and fed Ally and bought these drawing pads".

Marta shows him the pictures.

"Who drew those?" he asks.

"Allison asked Mr Young to draw them. She was ever so happy to see him do it".

John has a look, he is surprised how good they are – it is Allison.

Marta says "she doesn't know who they are, so he drew 3 year old Ally instead - look".

John looks down at 3-Ally and sees an excellent likeness that matches the sleeping girl – he says "you mean she has reverted to her?"

(Quietly in unison from Mr Young/Marta), "yes".

John turns to Cameron "what has happened?"

Cameron considers her answer in a split second – 'she has reverted to her 3 year old memories' is not a good reply, so she says "she was dying, I had to try to save her".

"How do you know that?"

"She has physical shock and has pretended to be OK. I tested her saliva, sweat and blood. The combined results showed she was weak – I am familiar with this in the future – most people died then".

Mr Young listens and now honestly believes what he hears.

John replies "so, will she die?" with a very worried voice.

"She would have because her deep cut was infected. I have cured that but to fully cure her I had to give her some of my blood".

John replies "isn't that something that needs to be compatible with her blood?"

"I could not be sure, it depended how long the nanodes survived & whether they did their job first. Her own antibodies & entire system should resume afterwards. At this time she is asleep, acting out her dreams, memories & anxieties".

(Mr Young looks up at John. Has it taken all this time for acceptance? His face certainly looks that way as he gives Allison an extra hug).

The group decides, because it is late & 3-Ally loves her bigger self a lot, they will let them sleep together.

Mr Young moves away & lowers her down on to a pillow then whispers "good night Ally, see you in the morning" (twice of course).

During the night, Cameron, who is watching John, hears Allison call "mommy, I need a wewe".

Cameron quietly walks in with the light off and sees Allison has also woken 3-Ally.

She whispers in Claire's voice "come on girls, I've left the lights off because people are asleep".

Holding their hands they make the short journey.

Sarah & Jenny both heard, due to their regenerator enhancements and perfect ears, they listen carefully.

Allison says "stay here".

"Don't worry I will stay" replies Cameron to worried Allison.

Very soon they walk back and get in bed.

'This is what childrearing is about' thinks Cameron who relays her experience to Sonia.

Both Sarah & Jenny think it is Claire until they speak to her the next morning.

"What do you mean? I never did that".

-0-

**The Hill Ranch**

Cameron had the responsibility of counting Sarah's fruit machine arcade haul.

The takings for the day comprised of many dollar bills along with a massive amount of coins.

It only came to $12,350.27.

To help matters, Cameron decides that another raid on UK fictitious bank a/c's might be a good idea.

Or to be more precise, more risky but extremely necessary if John & Sarah are to pay back Catherine, whose ranch purchase will possibly exceed $2.364m.

She speaks to JH during the night to see if the Thomas-cyborg chips can be reprogrammed soon.

He tells her that they are the most advanced so far and do not even fit Jennifer's reducer by ½ the no. of pin amount.

They can't employ anybody outside to manufacture a compatible reducer for obvious reasons, so Jennifer is having it done anonymously through the manufacturer that she used before.

This time Thomas will take on the task, as he is unknown to Kaliba/Skynet, providing he is not seen. Although he resembled the 2 TC-Cyborgs, Kaliba had no idea that he was here in 2009.

Even then, the Babylon Pros will have to decode or use backward technology to find out how the new software is compiled etc. JH says "I can help to speed this up".

On the computer, accessing her old bank haunts, Cameron ups the figures but this time uses a/c names that bear a resemblance to anything related to TV production co's & affiliates, such as 'Resemblance Media Productions', 'Almost Human Inc.' & 'Real-Life Productions', which she found amusing, or at least knew John & her friends would. Varying amounts in all the a/c's in all the banks. She decides on $4m, knowing full well that everybody needed money. $1,636,000 left over should suffice. This time there was a risk involved. Thankfully the cop the corner holding Riley down did not associate her with the event. The police report confirmed this, be it embellished somewhat to a paint Riley as a hooker & the cyborg hottie was her big pimp. As if!

-0-

**The Hill Ranch 18 Feb 2009 (the next day).**

3-Ally was apparently the first awake & hearing her sister gently snoring, went to her alt-mother's room.

She found Claire doing her best to keep 1-Ally quiet by reading picture books.

"Hello mommy, doesn't Nancy like to have Tiny Ally?"

Taken aback, Claire quietly says "she's asleep, let's go downstairs".

Elsewhere, Sonia is in the place she wants to be, Lesley's bed. She is listening to Claire's conversation.

Downstairs, Cameron looks up, smiles & says "good morning Claire. Would you like me to look after the girls? You might need more sleep".

The thought of a 'violent' cyborg looking after her little girl frightened her a bit. Or at least that is how she saw her but she also knew what a nice girl she was. Albeit, not quite normal in her understanding and actions sometimes.

Claire had no conception of terminator-mode, infiltration-mode and just the learning A.I. which was Cameron's (and Sonia's) norm.

"Er, it's OK, I'll wake up after a coffee".

"I'll look after them properly, (quick process for a suitable word:

I am trustworthy,

I won't hurt them,

My diagnostics do not show any chip corruption,

I wish 1-Ally was my baby,

I promise).

5".

Already 3-Ally has shoved a pencil in Cameron's hand and slapped a book on the table. "Later, can we go out Cammy" she says.

Cameron holds out her hands to take 1-Ally, therefore Claire reluctantly agrees, knowing how much she wants to warm up her bed again. 'Who knows, he might give me a cuddle' she thinks and says "sure, see you later girls".

There it was; her daughter on the lap of a cyborg. 'Oh hell' she thinks, as she leaves the room.

She stops & turns "Ask my Allison now and again if she needs to visit the bathroom. She might need help too, if you know what I mean".

Cameron is confused and she momentarily stares whilst running the most ridiculous possible scenarios that perhaps a salmon breeder might do. Or perhaps what Sonia once did with Lesley.

Thankfully, and really it was 'thankfully', 3-Ally stood up on Cameron's leg, which alone was fortunate because the stitching was at the back.

She whispers "wipe her botty".

"Really!" says Cameron in a voice that matched her expression.

Claire states "shall I stay?"

"No it's OK, bigger Ally can come with me".

3-ally says to Claire in her happy squeaky voice "we'll be OK mom, you go to bed".

Claire gives a crooked smile and turns to walk out "fair enough, see you later". 'This just ain't real' she thinks as she disappears from view.

Cameron was good to her word but after 7 minutes 1-ally says in an annoyed voice "no, no, no!"

3-Ally says "you don't have to ask that often".

-0-

**Kaliba-Colombo-Tantalite **

Far across the other side of Los Angeles, containers partially loaded with pig-iron, are gradually turning up from, in order of quantity, PDC or The Peoples Democratic Republic Of Congo, which now comprises of the former country named Zaire (formerly Belgian Congo) to its right, whose capital is/was Kinshasa. Kinshasa is now the capital of PDRC(PDC) (, whose capital was previously Goma). It is not a coincidence that Lachlan Weaver named his company Zeira Corp., because in those days the anagram of Zaire is his company name, the main source of hard non-magnetic material for circuit boards. Imports are also secretly coming from Australia and Colombo behind pig-iron and other metals. At present, only Greys are performing these tasks but no doubt this will change. Allison's reality proved this but of course things are different now, no USSR/CCCP. The US Govt. & forces do not consider the urgency for a massive Skynet buildup of arms/computers. Any change in circumstances could change that.

This is Kaliba's intention & so far their business has gone fairly well undetected through changing the country of origin of their containers, then diverting them via another country. Western Iron and Steel now own the requisite smelting plants and the latest factories for producing the parts for the t-800 frames. They can't produce the 2040 technology in this time that Thomas Reese told everybody about for higher density tough tantalite (named coltan in tscc. The powerful small piston motors which can work unaffected by heat are still beyond current technology. Kaliba can produce chips like the ones controlled by the hotties now that they have the 2040 Skynet code & data. They have begun constructing a TDE but it is not like Jenny's at Zeira, yet. Even with it, they might not be able to bypass Jennifer's blocking technology?

**MS-13 et al**

Although Carlos has had a pretty nasty fright, he has no idea that Esmerelda(Pretzel) could be 'metal'.

Even now he is trying to get his mind around what happened & what skills this little Latino possesses.

'Surely 1 quick shot to the head should do it'.

Then he thinks about what she said and discounts the idea, at least for now anyway, incase her friends know about him.

He is not silly and has no intention of risking his life if he can help it.

He sends his men out to make enquiries, emphasizing the importance of remaining anonymous.

They are clever and make their calls using stolen phones – and not using their own voices by masking them with a cloth – pretty lame really.

The mention of 'decent' amounts of cash has good results.

An arrangement to meet a guy named 'Cool' can be arranged with conditions.

He sent an ordinary street corner guy along (under duress), to observe.

Carlos is informed, who then informs 'Esmerelda'. The meeting will be later that day at a corner, close to a children's play area.

Pretzel is well advanced now & has walked that area wearing a redhead wig – she looks as she did originally.

She is with one of Carlos' men, which makes him nervous.

There is not anyone about who might be observing. Soon a car turns up. Sure enough, it stops up the road & one of the 4 guys gets out and walks down the road.

The guy assumes that Carlos' man and a redhead has to be the correct people.

Not much talking takes place and Cool's guy is handed a parcel containing $100k. (He does not know this though).

Pretzel says "a token of our esteem. Tell your boss that we would like something in return but more importantly we can help you. He may call me on this cellphone number".

She runs her finger on his palm & records what she senses, then hands him the slip of paper.

Already she has scanned craniums of the occupants of the large car, the reg. plate too.

Now they are all 'marked' men and cannot escape the penetrative powers of Skynet programming.

It does not take long for Pretzel's phone to ring.

She replies in a gruff male voice, which again alarms Carlos' man.

She answers "Diego, what?" in an abrupt voice.

(From this point on, the conversation is in Spanish).

"Thank you for your generous gift. I hope you won't mind if I remain anonymous, you say you can help me. What says I need your help?"

"How many of your people are in prison in this state?"

"Why do you ask?"

(Pretzel has unbound patience) "Government records tell me that 2,309 connected to your known field of operations are in prison. Another 1,009 are dead and relatives are a higher number than that but exact figures are unknown".

"We have problems I agree, it goes with our business".

"Who is your main enemy?"

(He laughs), "you mean disregarding the police & FBI?"

"So, you agree that the government is your main enemy?"

"Si, of course but there is nothing we can do about it".

"You're wrong, together we can. I will help you if you help me".

"I don't understand".

"Give me some names of police officers who make your life difficult & I will have them removed, then shift the blame".

"Who to?"

"The Connors, this is what you must do".

-0-

**Cameron's Tendencies**

Back at the large Beal house, Cameron has taken the kids out to the small area of unkempt ground between the farmer's field and their garden.

She has taken 3 termi's with her and kept them at a distance. All they have to spare is handguns which they keep hidden.

1-Ally is a quick learner and like children of her age, she has learnt to toddle – in fact she walks very well.

The elder kids tell Cameron to watch that she does not fall over & hurt herself.

Elder Maria says "make sure she doesn't eat anything".

"But I bought some biscuits with me. Why isn't she allowed to eat them?"

The children laugh and explain in their various simultaneous ways, which Cameron is able to pick up perfectly.

Now is a good time for Cameron to say "thank you for explaining" as she has seen the kids observing her saying that to some adults who laugh.

It worked. To see the kids laugh makes Cameron put on a big smile as her combined happy and 'learning to join in with laughter' panning develops.

Fortunately for her, these things are not controllable unless she wishes them to be as she prefers 'freewheeling' at times like this.

Games like 'catch' and football are about all they can do but Marta & Maria notice some nice flowers by the fence.

This gains 3-ally's attention, so Cameron encourages 1-Ally over there.

Then Cameron hears "if I throw the ball at a termi, what will it do?"

Dean shouts out in a mischievous voice "**terminate it**!"

Martin looks over in horror, "Really?"

Dean laughs.

Cameron does not understand and decides to ask John later.

Suddenly, **action stations**, something is wrong. Cameron hears adults calling her name, followed by the children's names.

Claire sounds distressed and even John's voice can be heard.

Cameron says "stay here, keep quiet".

Her eyes turn red and some of the children gasp.

Dean & Marta take control, being as calm as possible with the Allys.

With her gun drawn she bashes the gate open, then sees John & stops.

Today is the day of the funeral & Sonia was lying with Lesley all night. The shock knocked Lesley out of bed and on to the floor extremely close to her mother as Sonia flew out of bed and towards the door.

She now understands the problem and rats to Cameron that there is not any danger her end of the garden.

The cyborgs can already see through the termi eyes that danger has not approached but hearing Claire asking where Ally was posed question marks in their digital minds.

'Has Cameron overlooked something dangerous regarding childrearing?'

"What's wrong" shouts Cameron.

"Where's my baby?"

"She's in the field".

"Why have you left her alone?"

"You were calling me".

"You can't leave Ally alone".

"She is not alone, I am watching her".

"But you're here, that's not watching her".

At this point it is up to John to explain things. He says "she has eyes in the field, there is nothing to worry about, honestly Claire".

Cameron says to Claire "did I do something wrong?" just as Maria carries 1-Ally through the gate with 3-Ally both carrying their flowers.

3-Ally smilingly says "mom, these are for you" with her hand stretched up high out in front of her.

John says to Cameron "of course you didn't, Claire didn't realize you was in the field" then smiles.

Cameron looks at Claire with her cute looking pools for eyes, with a sullen face, blinks 3 times, then back at John.

Sonia, who is watching, rats a question "did you blink 3 times on purpose or did your panning daemon pick that up subconsciously through observation?"

Not realizing until checking her recent actions, Cameron replies "it was involuntary – I remember seeing Meg Ryan do it on TV".

-0-

**The burial & Cam does good?**

2 days ago, 14 Feb 2009 before the Dempseys are rescued and Sonia gets her horrific injuries; this is what happened (think of Back To The Future II (or is it III?).

Now Garvin, Cameron, plus Julie's dead body have gone back in time by 2 days & 4 hours – 8:47am.

Hell, 2 Zeira employees witnessed the event. The position of the bubble has purposely been set at a distance but within view of 2 cameras.

John Henry sees a woman employee named Victoria get her phone out of her bag.

Catherine Weaver almost immediately watches an instant rewind of events and predicted what was happening as soon as Victoria rummaged her handbag.

She quickly phones Victoria's cellphone, having all employee numbers in her mimetic liquid database.

Victoria sees the name 'scary bitch' displayed and thinks 'oh shit', what does she want at a time like this?

She says "hello, did you see what happened?"

"Yes, it is OK, you do not need to do anything or phone anybody".

Vicky replies "But there's a woman unconscious there!"

The mere fact that CW sees Cameron with Julie is verification enough for her.

She says "she hurt herself" but will be OK".

Victoria looks hard at Julie, as does Vicky's male colleague.

Cameron picks Julie's corpse up then opens MM's car and places her in the front seat, then goes back for her weapons.

During this time, CW has asked Victoria & her male colleague to go straight to her office and not call anybody.

Garvin is not entirely familiar that anything time related happened at all.

Cameron says to Victoria with a smile "she will be OK after resting, believe me".

**Now for the dangerous bit**.

Cameron has to drive to a road named Compton drive. 2/3rds of the way down the road is Lesley's house.

She knows that were Julie rescued, the Thomas-cyborg would probably kill Garvin instead – history would change and Lesley would mourn her father too. The problem being, this advanced A.I. is very observant.

Also, she could rescue Sonia so that she does not suffer all that pain but she has agreed that things should not change.

This is because the team has now learnt about:

Cyborg meat eating to keep their bodies alive.

They have learnt about the procedure for reloading Sonia's full software and Jennifer has learnt that John is not an ogre.

Father Armando Bonilla has learnt the truth and the kids have seen plenty of regurgitated meat & blood, which seemed to intrigue them.

Another thing that Cameron knows is that 2 FBI guys were killed at the end of the road.

She drives at normal speed, having told Garvin to ensure Julie is hidden.

After scanning the cars she soon sees 2 men through the dark tinted glass.

She carries on driving, telling Garvin to look away from them – she does the same.

She heads down the road and parks around the corner next to an alley that leads to the back of the gardens.

She continues to look over fences until some distance away she finds some sheets on a line and quickly climbs the locked gate to fetch them.

A woman shouts, so Cameron runs like hell, then around the corner & in to the alley. 5 minutes later, she walks to the car and sits next to Garvin and drives off a safe distance.

1h7m later, a very long wait when things matter this much.

Eventually, 'Wrapped up Julie' is carried until she is placed outside the Dempsey gate.

Garvin carried the long strong green fabric bag.

Behind the 6' fence, Cameron hears many noises but also recognizes activity from the 'other Garvin' in his shed.

She knows she can't go in yet.

'Other Julie' comes out of the house. She is very anxious.

Garvin talks to her then follows her in to the house.

9m later Cam recognizes the distant gun shots & knows she must act fast. The next gunshot will be through 'other Julie's' head.

She picks up Julie's body and enters through the back gate, followed by Garvin. She knows that once the gunfire was heard, the Dempseys would be exiting the front door as Officer Salaam saw them.

Nobody is at the back of the house but she can't risk being seen or heard. She waits.

Officer Salaam told Riley, Garvin & Sonia her sequence of events, so Cam waits for the 'Dempseys' to walk through the front door entrance. She can see through the window in the back hallway door, as per information from Lesley, obtained by Sonia before she pricked her.

'Other Dempseys' soon exit through the front door so now Cameron carries Julie's body in to the **back room**, then rushes back and fetches the bag, ushering Garvin in to the **back room too**, telling him to stay quiet.

Cameron goes in to the front room.

She lies down behind the settee holding a bag of stun guns, a .45 & a loaded raufoss.

The scenario happens just as before.

The 'Dempseys' are forced in to the house at gunpoint by 'TR-cyborg'

Cameron knows this is the only chance to act.

TR-cyborg sits on the settee between the 'Dempseys', as per information received from Garvin.

She puts her hand up & tazers the TR-cyborg on the back of his head.

Then she jumps up and over the cyborg saying to the 'other Dempseys' "come with me if you want to live".

She directs them out of the back door, which had a hallway separating it from the sitting room.

Then quietly says to them "wait outside the back gate, stay there, do not move, your life depends on it".

She rushes back.

She unwraps Julie and carries her in to the sitting room and places her between Salaam (who has passed out, which was fortunate, otherwise more tazering) and TR-cyborg, then places his gun in his hand.

She walks in to the back room then breaks Garvin's neck and carries him in to the sitting room, placing him the other side of TR-cyborg.

All this time Cameron is counting seconds. She knows Thomas-cyborg's reboot time from the other one at the school of Martin & Maria. During this time, she mimics Julie's voice and phones Lesley at exactly the same time as before, taking the information from Lesley's cellphone before the jump.

Now she will wait for the rescue car to pull up outside.

TR-cyborg is tazered 7 more times before it arrives. The 6th tazer has to be 23 seconds after the 5th, so that in her estimation the reboot will happen at the correct time after she hears a car pull up outside.

She rushes out the back door and remains peeking through the window to when events begin.

Officer Salaam is still very weak and passed out over the ensuing events.

Thomas-cyborg(TR) reboots & looks around.

TR-cyborg is not fooled and tries to understand why one corpse has decomposed so quickly. It also tries to understand why 'Garvin' is dead but now it does not matter as it hears people approaching.

Officer Salaam is quickly shaken awake and is being asked 'painful' questions about why the corpse was dead. She does not know & is thrown down on to the floor. She might still be a useful hostage.

Cameron rushes to the back gate and quickly ushers the 'Dempseys' to the car and orders them to stay there.

The Dempseys both know from what they have learnt, that the Connor gang are not to be trifled with, so they should be OK.

Cameron, with bag over shoulder, goes back to check on events from outside, peering through the glass in the hallway.

Very soon the resistance open the front door.

Cameron decides to switch on her full emotions to see what she experiences.

Her termi programming is off.

OMG, watching Sonia suffer distresses hurts her very much.

She winces just like a human as she peers from the corner of the door shielding her face.

One shell ricochet hits the door just as Cameron has to duck.

She is there to ensure history does not change too much.

Everything happens as before….. almost, except for Lesley's grief.

Once the fighting is over and everybody is still alive, Cameron rushes to the gate, down the thin back passageway between fences.

She gets in the car and sets off.

The Dempseys bombard Cameron with questions about the explosions.

All Cameron says is "Lionel and Lesley are OK, now we are going to see them".

Cameron has one last task to perform, which although easy, will have a large bearing on events.

She has 2h34m to spare.

They drive to a fast food store, where Cameron waits whilst they obtain refreshments & visit the bathroom.

Julie throws up.

Soon they are back in the car.

Now they will head off to Zeira for their wait for 'the bubble'.

Savannah pays them a visit and is very courteous "hello Cameron, Julie & Garvin.

It is nice to meet you. I am Savannah. We will meet again soon.

Mommy has told me that your daughter Lesley is very brave; I hope I can meet her soon.

I also think Lionel might like to meet Riley, she is friends with everyone". (She is correct friendshipwise).

Garvin says "hello, that is interesting, how did you know all that?"

"Cameron told mommy".

"We need to go now" says Cameron.

They get out the car & are told where to stand.

"Please kneel down".

"What for?" says Garvin.

"You are going to be reunited with your children".

Savannah stands watching.

Cameron says "You must kneel down now", then puts her hands on their shoulders and pushes downwards.

A bubble starts to form.

Cameron says "It is OK but you must stay down".

"What are you playing at?" says Garvin, as he tries to stands.

The tingling becomes painful & he decides to kneel down again.

The bubble fully forms then disappears again.

Julie looks up, and then stands, saying "Savannah disappeared, she has literally gone?"

"Yes, we have travelled forward in time by 956 days".

The usual responses & explanations are given as Cameron beckons them to MM's car again. It is there as before.

They set off to a local newsagent, followed by a few gambling joints. Cameron now has what she needs but thinks it would be a great idea if she bought presents for everybody.

Lesley likes music just as much as the others, so she will get her something futuristic.

She wonders if "Burnin in the dark" by the 'Trianglz' would be suitable for Sarah, or would she hate it?

The 3 of them head off & soon find a music store.

Cameron finds a 'with-it' store-assistant, whilst the Dempseys wait in the car.

As he searches, she finds another assistant, this time female.

She listens to Cameron then smiles, whilst wondering what Cameron did to her forehead.

Very soon they come back with many CDs in cases, including a modern compilation of Chopin,

'If I was a man' by Beyonce, including the video.

Plus 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry, with video too, for you know who.

Cameron hopes that this time her time travelling has not been a total error of judgment.

Having 1hr37m to spare, she goes back to the car smiling & plops her goods on to the passenger seat.

We have time to spare, would you like to use my remaining money to buy your kids a present?"

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" says Julie.

Cameron shines her eyes blue and says "from now on you will learn a lot of things. I am calm because of what I am".

That was enough to momentarily silence them, as Cameron says "come on, I'll take you to a clothes store", then opens the door & steps out.

They follow her to Matalan.

37m later, they come out again, to find some urchins or young kids close to their car.

Cameron puts her bags down for the Dempseys to carry then runs.

They make a hasty retreat, fortunately.

The passenger door has been damaged by a crowbar but nothing worse.

Soon they are off back to Zeira.

She parks the car and they unload.

Savannah turns up again, so Cameron gives her the car keys & a small box.

Savannah hopes it is a necklace. It is.

The luggage is placed strategically where the bubble died away, then they wait & chat.

It turns out that John had many problems to deal with.

Savannah, who is now beginning to develop nicely in to a stunner, tells everyone that gang warfare & multiple police murders on a scale unprecedented, broke out & even now they are trying to locate the source of it all.

Cameron looks very stern as Savannah continues. "John is blamed, then exonerated, then blamed again.

Kaliba is causing many problems".

"Thank you for explaining, I will tell everybody".

Julie pipes in saying "Is your sister here today?"

Savannah smiles "that was me, I remember seeing you after your rescue by Cameron. You need to get home quickly, Lesley still cries, especially when Marta brings up Tilly. It is so sad to see. You will change all that".

The Dempseys look at each other, as this small but intelligent & intellectual girl would not say anything ridiculous, surely?

"Riley had a boyfriend for a while but it did not last long".

"Oh, why?" Says Julie.

"He said she was too clingy & humpy but not enough pumpy and she said he told his friends about us.

They caused a few problems".

Cameron says "who were they?"

"I don't know but we never heard any more about it".

Cameron has the perfect processor & 2+2 definitely = 4, she will watch out for that and try to solve Riley's life at the same time.

She says "time to go, nice to meet you. I will tell everyone how you turned out".

Savannah adds "I hope you still like babies" looking at Cameron.

Cameron looks over puzzled "why?" "Allison has a boy".

Cameron's face drops. "It's all right Cam, honestly, you will love him like your own. Oh, and there is something else which I really ought not to tell you about babies. Let's just say she's not the only one".

They go to the bubble area & wait.

Soon it forms, just as planned, this is their final jump.

This time Cameron finds everything is just as it was before.

L-Jen(Jennifer) reports getting a strange feeling.

She is told by b-Jen(Jenny) that the 1st time is the worst & now she has a memory of both of Lesley's parents dying.

The team smile at the new arrivals who stare back in wonderment.

Jenny encourages her little self to welcome them.

She walks over and says "It's very nice to meet you. Mr & Mrs Dempsey, Lionel & Lesley will be overjoyed to meet you".

Julie replies "do they really think we're dead?"

"Yes, the funeral is taking place now. May I speak to you in private?"

"Really! OK".

"When you get to our sanctuary, amongst others you will meet Sofia. Introduce yourself then get around to asking her about John and the other 'you & your husband', then you will learn the truth".

"OK I will. Will we meet again?"

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Yes of course, I'm Jennifer. That lady over there is Jenny and she is me when I get older. She is about to say (mouthed only)(unicen) and still persued by the opposite sex", just as predicted.

They both shrug and smile.

Obviously this is something that Jenny has said before, nothing ridiculously eerie.

Nevertheless, everything that has happened makes the Dempseys wonder if this is part of another world that they have entered or more likely they have been tricked.

Now is the time to set off.

They are initially blindfolded.

Both Jennifers go with them; they want to see the reunion.

Those that are present wish them well and shake their hands.

On the way to the Beal house, Garvin Dempsey asks "why are we so important?"

Cameron replies "you are important to the wellbeing of Lesley. Her happiness is important to Sonia, who's main directive is like mine, 'protect John Connor at all costs'. If Sonia is distracted, she cannot do her job efficiently. Her Skynet programming, like mine, takes precedent over her infiltration & emotional learning. After all, we are machines, we are built to terminate and we do it with ruthless efficiency".

Julie says "I know you can flash your eyes somehow but I can't possibly believe what you just said. You're obviously very brave & pretty but you need to face up to things. You live in an incredible dream world and your friends back there are feeding off that letting you think you are an android or something".

Cameron replies "an android is not comprised of outer living flesh. I am a cyborg".

"All right whatever".

As the small road to the Beal house is not busy, Cam pulls over and pulls the handbrake lever.

The Beals pull up next to them.

"What's up?" says the elder.

"I am going to demonstrate what I am"

"Really" says Jennifer.

They watch.

Cameron gets out and says "please get out of the car".

They tentatively do just that.

At the rear of the SUV is a towbar - Cameron knew this.

Under the seat is a clean rag which is ideal to keep her hands clean.

She bends down and grasps the towbar with her vice fingers, then lifts the entire rear of the vehicle.

They are both shocked. Even Jennifer is amazed and asks Jenny if she has seen Sonia do that.

"No" she replies.

Cam says "do you believe me now or should I propel the vehicle upside down?"(bluff).

"We believe".

They get back in.

Julie says in an anguished voice "are you telling me that my Leslie is sharing a bad with an Android?"

Cameron teasingly says "yes, we cyborgs possess all human attributes. It is not just what Sonia is; it is what she can do for Sonia too. Their relationship is complete".

Looking at Julie, Garvin lightheartedly says "this might be a dream.

Take us to see our kids Cameron, I want to see what she has got to say".

Cameron sets off.

When she arrives, she parks near the entrance of Jenny's garden, allowing the other car to park first.

Some of the kids are outside, including AllyAlly, the elder held by b-Allison on her hip.

JenJen & Savannah step out, then go and join them.

Lionel & Lesley are in the house, kept there by Sonia, who advised them that watching the graves being filled in by terminators might not be their thing. She continues guiding 2 termis as they fill in the hole containing 2 coffins.

She is trying her cyborg best to be supportive to the pair of them which is appreciated by Lesley, whilst Lionel feels like shit inside having made the same kiss in this reality.

-0-

**For anyone reading this, if you are not sure what 'Burnin In The Dark' music score by the Trianglz is, play it and see. Awesome. Then you should certainly know what it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter, Cameron has taken dead Julie back in time to be replaced by her living self but as you have seen, the paradox of time gives her some serious life and death decisions to make.**

**From this point, the story begins with how things were. It is all a question of 'time'. You will see soon enough.**

-0-

Back to 16 Feb 2009 – The Funeral of Julie Dempsey. Before Cameron returns from Zeira with the adult husband & wife Dempseys.

Just for a change, Leila & her Aunt Sunny are in the garden with the kids – all of them.

They are watching 2 termi's digging 2 holes at the far left corner – usually unwalked on.

It is obvious that this would take the kids attention. The small Allys have been weaned off the red and blue crash helmets & coveralls – in other words they are not scared of the terminators.

Cameron did as John suggested and got them to juggle oranges and wave at them beforehand.

They told the girls that terminator faces were not very nice. Cameron advised John that these early models can't turn their eyes blue, only red, which was unadvisable.

Once the holes are dug, the kids take it in turns to spray the dirty bare endos with a hosepipe in order to clean them. After all, they had to get in the hole to finish digging down 6'.

John says "when 3-Ally has her go, make it fall backwards, I'll turn the nozzle jet on hard".

The idea worked and they all laugh.

The adults know this is a serious occasion but do their best to keep the kids happy.

Sarah has been in contact with father Armando Bonillo, who's only experience with her, was in his church.

She knows he saw everything and has not got an explanation for it.

Now is the time to change all that and she has arranged to meet with him.

Inside his church, she says "padre, I want you to understand what happened".

After a short while he agrees to go with her after she tells him a few selective pieces about her life.

"Take your books for conducting funeral services" she says.

Back at Jenny's house, John is beside the graves holding Cameron's hand facing Lesley & Sonia, her brother & father. (Remember the paradox of time, Cameron has not jumped yet. Well actually…).

The others have moved away.

John takes Cameron away and says "under no circumstances must the termis carry the coffins. We guys can do that".

Sonia heard and tells Lesley what will happen.

They already know that purchasing coffins could draw attention to them, albeit a remote chance, but too risky.

Sonia had that responsibility, using wood obtained from a DIY store by Ricky & Conny, with Marta & Dean in tow. - A nice morning out for them.

Sawing, Banging etc by 3 termis took place that afternoon and soon decent coffins were made, even an engraved memorial on the lids and a small stone which would be covered with a bird bath to keep it secret.

Lesley asked Sonia to take her down the road in available transport to have a private chat.

After they go, John says to Cameron "I wish we could jump back to that day and get her mom back for her".

Soon, Sarah drives past Lesley and in to Jenny's wide driveway.

"You can remove your blindfold now" she says.

Standing right before him are some of the kids and the 2 bare termis.

None of the kids are frightened of the termis but they certainly alarm the padre.

Sarah says "Don't be fooled. In the wrong hands these things are virtually invincible in our time. It is one of these that almost took out the entire precinct police force in 1984. Cameron, if you can hear me, may we speak to you?" The father looks around.

Cameron was now in the house sitting at the computer with John looking at a particular property on 'R.E.A.L. Real estates'.

She walks out the door.

"What is this?" says Armando.

"It's OK, she fixed now".

Cameron walks up & says to the father "you want to know if I am a cyborg!"

"I thought you were something but now I can see you are human".

"Come with me to the adjacent field". She shines her eyes blue then walks over to the 2 termis.

Those watching wonder what she is going to do.

John stands in the doorway.

They soon find out.

Indoors, Sonia comes down the stairs, Leaving Lesley and her family to fuss over their mother/wife.

She says to those present "please stay calm, it will be Cameron doing target practise" as she walks down the garden to the field entrance with Sarah, John and the Father. 2 termis too.

Cameron says to John "I promised you that I would not provide proof that I am a cyborg by cutting open my body to show my coltan frame. Because of this, it is not easy to convince people. Signor Bonito, I control these terminators through a chip in my head, they do not control themselves. I will demonstrate to you that I am a cyborg. If you still do not believe me, I will ask John to shoot me in the head".

Armando is alarmed.

Cameron takes her gun and hands it to a termi which takes/receives it through a copy of her 'virtual' programming.

This means that she is controlling 5 termis, whilst Sonia is controlling the other 5.

She could copy a program and control 6 whilst Sonia conversely deleted one of hers. She would of course need Sonia's terminator ID to run it, but both cybo-girls have them anyway & will not allow them to be stolen.

Cameron takes the spade and walks 10 paces away, holding the spade in front of where a heart would exist.

The termi fires a shot and the bullet bounces off.

At lightning speed, she moves the spade to her genital area, 'bang'.

Face, 'bang'.

Turns, ass, 'bang'.

Lower spine, 'bang'.

Back, 'bang'.

Back of head, 'bang'.

They all rebound away from Sarah, Father & John.

The 7th bullet ricochet is caught by a termi.

"This is for you" says Cameron who guides termi to hand it to Armando.

"Owww", he drops it, "that was hot".

Cameron says "do you want to shoot me John?"

The father quickly responds "heaven forbid no, that's not necessary. I believe you. No human would be able to do that. Not that fast".

Just to embellish things, Cameron makes termi hold the gun to the back of her head by the barrel whilst she faces Armando.

Termi drops it and with lightning speed she turns and catches it saying "the barrel is warm but not hot enough to burn me".

She takes 7 bullets out of a box in her pocket and inserts them in her gun, then replaces it down the back of her pants.

Now John is amazed, as is Armando.

She looks stern and looks at John saying "they are very fast, very accurate and can see your body heat behind bushes and thin wood. Future John knows many things that you do not".

John leans down to face the father and says "thank you for coming, we did not know who else to ask", then opens the door to let him out.

He thanks his mom and gives her a smile.

As they walk slowly around the house, John explains to Armando that what they face is real.

He says "Cameron is from the future, she is special, certainly special to me but also very special.

There is another like her in the house and between them they disabled 10 of those terminators which were armed with high velocity rifles.

They also disabled a tank at the same time".

They walk back and reach the grave.

"What is this?"

John leaves it to Sarah to explain and turns to find Derek indoors.

Everything is set and John speaks to everybody "after a couple of minutes it should be OK to go out".

He looks around the room at Sofia & her parents, then Claire & family (1&3-Allys), Helena, Leila & Aunt, Allison, Contessa & Ricardo, Jenjen, the Dysons. Even Thomas Reese who explains that because he is there CW would not leave John Henry. Also, without exception, of course, the kids are all present.

The guys follow Derek up the stairs to find the coffins on the bed.

To avoid noise, the lids have been screwed down.

It seems that although fighting their emotions, all 3 of her family are visibly upset. Whether it is for Julie or for seeing each other upset.

Sonia does not console Lesley or hold her hand as they have agreed it will make her worse.

As everybody ferries out the house towards the grave, Sonia leads the coffin carrying team down the stairs, just in case.

Father Bonillo is amazed by how many people there are. He has to look twice when he sees the unmistakable Allison double.

He knows the face of Sofia and thinks about what he has seen & heard on the news.

Sarah has already explained all this.

Nobody is able to wear anything especially black but Jennifer has compromised & torn up or cut up some black clothing to make a wrist tie for everybody to hold in front of their chest during the ceremony.

Next, Sonia is first out the door and as she walks around the house, Armando looks twice then again.

Being in a new world, he does not question this.

Cameron takes responsibility for 1-Ally and carries her around the garden, looking at things and talking about them – like a berry on a bush.

When the service takes place, big Allison, amongst others, loves Cameron for being caring.

Everybody should now know by now that Cameron will see and hear everything anyway.

The father conducts the service to the best of his ability with the coffin in front of him standing on the usual 2 planks spread across the holes and ropes under the coffins ready to lower them down.

Near the end of the service which had 2 hymns, the father adds

"Finally, everybody here will know that Julie was loved by her family very much.

I am sure she would have known that and left this world happy in that knowledge

The same for Garvin, he too was loved by his family. He will without doubt have left this world with that same knowledge".

Lesley turns Lionel and hugs him crying.

Then the first coffin is slowly lowered down by Lionel, John, Derek & Ricky, the same for the next.

Everybody walks away except Lesley, Lionel & Sonia, who stand there for a while. They take the spades and fill in the holes.

Cameron brings a 3rd spade over and hands it to Leslie's brother, then goes away to fetch the bird table bath.

**24 minute later**

The 2 best friends are often exchanging data wirelessly as well as reserving their everyday human chat by ultrasonic rat frequency (ratting).

(Cameron is to pay the Jens a visit at Zeira over the weekend – the weather forecast is good for that period, which will be important).

Looking at Lesley's brother, Sonia believes he is hurting just as much and approaches him.

"Would you like to walk around the field with me and tell me some things that happened when you were growing up with your family?"

Lesley is close by and tells Lionel to go.

He does.

Through the gate Sonia says "what is it that makes you feel sad about your mother dying?"

Rather taken aback at a question that seemed obvious to him, he says "why the hell do you think I am sad?"

"Boys and men might feel differently from girls. Sometimes they can be sad through guilt or pity. Others love their mother dearly".

"Are you suggesting I did not love her?"

"No, I just want to understand Lesley's brother. I love her and you are her brother, so you must surely be lovable too".

"I believe I am. Mom was always here and did everything for us. She taught us good manners and sometimes helped us with our homework when we were young. When our father found out Lesley was a Les, dad gave her a bad time. Mom would stick up for her and that caused arguments. Like dad, I thought she was doing the wrong thing, so I never stuck up for Les. I'm sorry for that and sorry I let mom take the flack".

"Lesley told me that you sometimes teased her when she brought friends home, why was that?"

"She told you that?"

Sonia is still smiling, "Yes".

"Did she say she did not like it?"

"Sometimes"

"That is what brothers do, it is traditional" said the straight-faced Lionel.

Sonia was using her learned interrogation technique on Allison (from Cameron) but did her best to be gentle – perhaps not that effective but she wanted to get Lionel talking and thus, find out how much he shares with his sister.

Sonia asks questions about his father as they finish their circumference of the field, watched from afar by two pairs of red glowing friendly eyes.

They walk back through the gate, up the garden to the front door.

Then Sonia is taken by surprise.

Lionel says "oh god, they're never coming back", then he flings his arms around Sonia and bawls.

The front door is permanently open and Sarah is within view.

She says just loud enough "put your arms around him".

Sonia tentatively does just so and says what might seem childish "there there, you'll feel better soon" and gently taps his shoulder with the palm of her hand. She adds, hoping he will hear "I'm only a machine but machines have feelings too".

If only she knew that 25 years earlier, Sarah left those words on her ansaphone in the flat she shared with Ginger Ventura and pugsley).

All forlorn, Lionel looks up and says in a strained dramatic but quiet voice "you're more than a machine" then holds her head and kisses her hard on the lips.

Sonia just stands there, as doing anything could be the wrong thing.

People in view at the door are: Marta & Dean, Savannah, Sarah & Derek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" then he turns & walks away to the grave around the corner from the house where Lesley is still standing.

Before he disappears from sight he turns to face Sonia and Sarah, who has approached Sonia to tell her not to tell Lesley.

He shouts "THE TROUBLE IS, I DID. CAN YOU GUESS WHY?" then walks and stands the other side of the hole doing his best not to cry too much, just snivelling.

Lesley walks round to console him but he shuns her.

Sarah says to Sonia "don't dare say a word to anyone about what just happened I'll talk to the kids", and then she rushes indoors before they start talking.

"Now listen here, Lionel is upset over his mother. He needed someone to console him that is all. The 3 of you must not tell anybody".

The kids are looking at each other with straight faces as they don't know what to think. None of them are opposed to Sonia & Lesley's friendship, thinking that is all it is because the lesbian lovers do not flaunt their relationship.

Father Bonillo cannot be away from his church for long, so Cameron grabs the chance to offer to take him home with the suggestion to John that he be with Allison to ensure she has recovered well from her blood transfusion & sleep.

Armando is intrigued to speak to Sofia and her family and wishes to know what their thoughts are about what has happened and what will happen.

Sofia explains about her shouted order in the armoured van, the noise and smoke, the varying smells, her injury. Then she smiles and says "then the door opened and John was standing there. His face was grey with dust & bits of masonry & plaster in his hair. He took hold of me and carried me away. Later he was the kindest person you could meet when he found out I was injured. I have to confess I often think of that moment". Sofia looks at Allison & smiles.

It is time to leave and the father looks from Allison then back to Cameron a couple of times before leaving the house. Cameron blindfolds him as they step in the space utility vehicle.

Seeing the worried look on his face, Cameron says "It is OK, I am fixed"

"What was they trying to do to you in the church after electrocuting you?"

Cam weighs up appropriate responses, taking in to consideration that he could be apprehended by Kaliba.

If I tell you I will have to kill you (a joke that the team sometimes use in banter).

They wanted to press my reset button.

They wanted to make sure that my skull was not broken.

She chooses 3 as the father must not know how to disable her.

As Cameron drives away with Padre Bonillo, she passes Matt Murche's car with another Cameron in it, plus the parent Dempseys.

Departing Cameron says "they are in there. I hope you make the siblings very happy now".

Between them they exchange every piece of data they have accrued over the short period since the 1st Cameron took Julie away. Now they are exactly digitally the same.

The Dempseys walk slowly towards the house expecting a joyous reunion carrying their bags.

Cameron follows, feeling pleased in her panning that she has done a tremendously good job, having taken an incredible risk, all ultimately for her best friend but most of all for John.

She wonders if she will go in to reboot like Sonia, as she has not increased the allowed space for her forthcoming happiness.

The Dempseys have been seen by the kids & Allison, so Cameron does her finger over lips action.

The Dempseys step in to the doorway and smile.

Cameron stands on the doorstep behind them.

The Dempseys have also put a finger over their lips as the room slowly hushes. Not that it was very noisy, while the drink & snacks are consumed.

Lionel is first to look in the direction of the door.

"Dad! Mom!"

Lesley looks at him, then to the door.

She just stares as Lionel walks over asking "how can you be here?"

Already Cameron is feeling proud & happy.

Lionel then asks "how did you get here?"

"Cameron brought us here".

"Where from?"

"Our house".

"That can't be right, you was both shot".

It is at this point that Lesley says loudly in her grieving state "what are you doing to us Cameron?" then turns, looks back at her parents, lip quivers, eyes water, then walks to the stairs.

Cameron turns & walks away all eyes are upon Lesley. She stops, turns back and runs over to her mom and squeezes her hard, sobbing.

Sonia is unable to communicate with Cameron who ran back to the SUV and is already reversing out on to the road.

Such was their joy John was not watching Cameron.

Sonia goes over and says to him "it's too late John, Cameron was upset and rushed out the room. I think you should go and look for her"

John moves around the hugging foursome and looks outside, just as the SUV reverses out, then drives off.

On the gravel are two large carrier bags that Cameron brought back with her. John goes outside, sees them and of course looks inside.

He takes out a gazette which has the date 30 September 2011 – (956 days forward from their current date). There is also a newspaper with the same date.

He checks out the CDs and realises how good Cameron has been to her best friend and her lover.

There is something else, an unsealed envelope with his name written on it.

He looks inside, it is a card which has written on the front 'YOU ARE THE REASON I AM HERE' with a lovely picture of an Alsatian.

He looks inside, already feeling emotional.

He sees the words written in black pen, perfectly enlarged letters 'I ENJOY BEING YOUR DOG'.

John is quite shocked and thinks 'oh Cameron, what do you mean by that?'

Just then Dean steps out "what's in the bags?"

"Eh! Oh, only shopping" as he hastily puts the card back, then picks the large bags up and lugs them indoors to take upstairs.

Indoors, everybody is hearing their version of the Dempseys story, which mystifies many of them.

They see that the Dempseys are wearing the same clothes and hear their account of hearing gunfire, explosions and pained screaming.

After taking the bag upstairs and placing it in a wardrobe where Allison always sleeps, John comes back down to speak to Sonia.

"Have you been in contact with her yet?"

"No, but I am 100% sure she will be back soon".

"Do you think it is because of Leslie?"

"If you mean because she said (mimics) 'what are you doing to us Cameron', then yes".

"Oh. Don't tell anybody else, can you go and find her".

"No, I have to stay in control of the terminators. I will not leave here until she is back". (white lie, excuse).

John says with a slightly worried look "she will come back, won't she?"

Sonia puts on a smile "of course she will".

"OK, let's get back to the celebrations. Have you ever played a joke on the kids by changing clothes with Sofia? She's an actress, I'm sure she could mimic some of your charms".

Sonia then says with a look of annoyance "are you putting Cameron out of your mind by thinking about something else?"

"No, I am putting on a brave face for the benefit of everybody else. That is what a leader should do. She is to awesome for me to ignore her, Just like you are for Lesley, I know that".

"Has she told you that?"

"No, I sometimes see her looking at you when she thinks you are not watching and the look on her face is that of a besotted puppy dog".

Allison watches them speaking as she smiles at 3-Ally reciting a little song that Nancy had taught her – something about a black sheep bah'ing.

She is not too bothered but still possesses the 'he's my man, so keep your hands off' jealous insecurity.

She will watch him just in case, even if she knows she is being silly & anyway she has Cameron on her side.

"Where's Cameron?" is the question John hears (Sonia, Sarah & Jenny say this too).

His only reply is "she is out patrolling the perimeter".

"But…"

Before people, even the kids, have a chance to speak, John walks off saying "I'll look for her".

He goes to the door & steps out on to the gravel drive & heads for the road.

"CAMERON, CAMERON LOVE, I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME.

LESLEY DID NOT UNDERSTAND.

SHE DOES NOW.

WE'RE HUMAN.

IT TAKES A WHILE FOR FANTASTIC SURPRISES TO SINK IN.

SHE IS THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD NOW AND EVERYBODY WANTS TO SEE YOU. (pause)

I KNOW YOU COULD BE OUT OF NORMAL RANGE AND FOR ALL I KNOW I AM TALKING TO OUR METAL FRIENDS. (termis)

I'LL WAIT HERE FOR YOU SO THAT WE CAN GO INDOORS HOLDING HANDS.

I TOLD EVERYBODY THAT YOU WAS PATROLLING, SO THEY WON'T KNOW ANY DIFFERENT.

ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'YOU NEEDED TO CHECK THE SURROUNDING AREA'.

DO YOU KNOW HOW TO LIE? CAM!

John waits then hears an engine start down the road.

Cameron was parked in the layby not far up the small lane which does not have much traffic. She did not want to be out of range.

As she enters Jenny's driveway she sees a big beam on John's face.

Unfortunately her knock-back has made her think back events and wonder if she could have done better.

Should she have tried to save the original Dempseys?

She would have a 99% of failing.

She allowed the alt-Garvin to die, was that wrong?

Allowing Sonia to suffer?

She switches on her comms and immediately Sonia rats a hell of a lot to her.

She tells Cameron off for not staying and waiting to see how things develop.

Between the 2 cyborgs, in their virtual world, Sonia has the face of a stern teacher and Cameron is looking down to the floor with a slightly sad expression.

Even then she still knows what expression Sonia has.

Cameron watches a video of Lesley going back to hug her newly saved parents.

Then Cameron cheers up & says 'I have presents for everybody'.

'Good come and join us'.

John says "you left 2 big bags outside, I'm pretty sure what's in them".

Cameron steps out of her vehicle.

"I took them inside so that nobody would peek inside".

Expecting the next question he turns towards the house.

"Did you peek inside and touch anything?"

"No".

"John, look at me".

He turns,

"yes!"

Cameron adopts Sonia's naughty teacher face.

John can't lie, he knows that sometime later, it could destroy his relationship with a face that belays his feelings.

He says "I saw the blank unsealed envelope & wondered what was in it. I never dreamt it was for me. You couldn't have chosen a better card and wrote those fantastic words. When I saw it I loved it. I wish you had been there to see me"

"I was"

"You was? Ohhh yees, you was. Did you see my face?"

(pointing), "Yes, that termi over there".

Rushing over to Cam, he gives her a big hug and smacks her on the lips "mwah, thank, mwah, you, mwah, for, mwah, every, mwah, thing. You are the best".

Allison saw them & shouts from the door with a smile "COME ON, WE'VE GOT SOME CELEBRATING TO DO".

They head in through the door to a rapturous applause.

Mr/Mrs Dempsey are trying to take in what appears like something they could barely dream up – especially after their Zeira experiences and now another group of faces, including an actress & an identical cyborg covered in deep lacerations.

They were also told about Lionel's heroic final move on the most formidable cyborg ever encountered, for which they cannot doubt.

Cameron smiles, now she hopes she will be as happy as Sonia & go in to reboot.

She tells them everything.

She kept quiet about future 12-year-old Savannah's warnings about gang/police & unknown subject (unsub) mass shootings implicating John.

Cam talks & talks, while people say "ooh!", "OMG" & many other things.

No reboot.

Cam wonders if it is because she is withholding some truths.

John steps in & recites Cam's original journey to 2024 & asks Sarah to give her version of events which sparks enthusiastic additions from Marta, Dean & Conny.

The whole story is not happy but people like Claire/husband, Sofia/family, Leila/Sunny, Tarissa/Danny, who have not heard about Jenny's dash for freedom & Sonia's 'birth', are mesmerised.

Still Cameron is the centre of attention & she is exceedingly happy & proud.

She asks/rats Sonia, why is she different?

Sonia replies 'it is probably because you are anxious about it happening as my experience was unexpected'.

John comes in the room lugging Cameron's 2 large carrier bags,

"What's in here cam?"

"I bought everybody a present".

John replies jokingly "what about the kids?"

"Yes, them too".

Cameron closed down access to her bad memories one by one and continues giving out presents.

She knows she will be spending quite a lot of time at base when they move to the ranch at Golden hills above the pot holes.

Therefore she brought them a small flat electronic Spanish learning book by Rosetta Stone.

"I will help you with pronunciation when you need it, so you will not need to bother Conny too much.

Comprende?"

"Si" and other words emanate from the kids.

Cam then says "this one is for 3-Ally and as she is young I also got her this".

It is a bag of clothes taken out of the boxes from a toy shop.

She looks at 3-Ally & says "they are for Ploosma Wifle.

Finally, for you 1-Ally ".

She takes out a lifelike Dalmatian, only 6" tall with teats and 12 tiny lifelike puppies to suckle on them.

They are made of a fairly hard marshmallow/soft nougat consistency for safety.

No doubt she will find out soon enough.

It took Cameron a long time to consider what to buy the females, so she chose tampax.

Yes, can you believe it, of all the things to buy.

She even gave a pack to Jenny, knowing her physicality.

Cameron's face dropped when she saw the women's faces, which were a mixture of puzzlement, amusement & even embarrassment.

Which of the kids is the first to open their mouth?

Yes, Martin from Riley's foster home.

He says "That's a.. ", then, a quick SLAP ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD from Riley, which was convenient for her but not for him.

"But I was", (kick).

Cameron looks over, puzzled.

Martin gets up and walks a couple of steps, then says "that's a good present" then looks from Cameron to Riley, who has a look on her face that suggests that he is lucky to be alive.

Riley looks over to see John has a smirk on his face.

He winks at her.

Her eyes flutter and she smiles back.

It seems Cameron can do no wrong which makes her feel calm as she moves her head back and grins.

Cameron suspects something but gets thanks from the women.

Now is the time for the men.

Cameron has heard a sketch on TV which she believes is funny.

It worries her to say it but hopes it will be 'a good thing to say'.

"I did not buy anything for the men because you have women and that is all you need". (pause).

Cameron remains straight faced.

The women are a split second before the men in making their comments.

"Absolutely right" and "Garvin knows that, don't you!" "Yes dear".

"Si. Por su puesto" (pron: soo-pwesto).

Derek replies by saying "what have women ever done for me? (with a smile)".

This sets everybody off including the kids.

John grabs Cameron's hand and squeezes it, saying "great one Cam, they loved it", as he smiles at her.

"They did?"

"Yes, look, now they're laughing".

A millisecond of ultrasonic rat-a-tatting takes place in which Sonia tells Cam that she is doing well and asks her what else is in the bag.

'Something for you Lesley, plus other things. You must be humanly patient'.

'Sorry, am I still your best friend?'

'No, it is john Henry'.

'Are you teasing me?'

'No, you have Lesley'.

'But you have John' replies Sonia looking up at Cameron.

Cameron is looking back and laughing.

'So you are teasing me too?'

'Yes, you will always be my best friend'.

Cameron bends down & starts handing out deodorant to the men & perfume to the women – various makes, saying "I bought these because, if we have to leave in a hurry, we might leave them behind".

Everybody thanks Cameron, realising now that the tampax was a test to see their reaction.

She says in a loud voice "I have another small present for Lesley. Please sit next to Sonia".

She hands her the 2 discs in their cases.

"Ooh look Sonia" says Lesley "thank you".

Cameron replies "it has a video, put in in the DVD player" as she walks over to the TV and turns it on.

(Pause), the video starts & Katy Perry starts singing.

Lionel is the first to say it, as he always grabbed any chance to tease his sister.

He did not interpret the response.

"Go on Lessy, kiss her".

"Alright I will" says Lesley as she pounces Sonia and pushes her backwards, whilst ramming her tongue in as far as it will go.

Everybody roars and laughs as her parents look on in horror.

This adds to the humour.

Totally ignoring everybody, Lesley says to Sonia after rising approximately a foot with her hands supporting her either side of Sonia's head & smiling at her,

"I love you Sonia with all my heart".

Sonia replies "I know & John knows too. You can show me how much later on. Even machines have feelings".

"You're on".

Suddenly Cameron falls over, her face flat on the floor.

The kids are a split second faster than the adults to react "CAMERON", "SONIA".

John & Riley grab Cameron & lift her stiff body next to Derek.

"It has happened, Cameron is very happy" says Sonia.

"THIS CAN'T KEEP HAPPENING EVERY TIME YOU 2 ARE HAPPY" shouts John, "look at her nose".

"It won't, she is testing her emotional panning & everybody here has helped her. She will reboot then increase her capacity for happiness".

Julie yells "oh my god, her poor nose. What do you mean by reboot? How is what happened going to make her happy? The poor girl is going to be in an awful state when she wakes up. I saw her hit the floor with an almighty thud".

Thoughtful Marta rushes out to the bathroom, then back with a wet paper towel & wipes Cameron's surprisingly slightly bloody nose.

"Bueno chichita" says Conny.

Everybody stands staring as Marta wipes Cameron's weepy eyes.

Just then Cameron's eyes blink & she grabs Marta's wrist, turns her head like a cyborg to see what is happening, then lets go.

Marta is not even frightened and receives a pleasant "gracias" as Cam feels her nose.

Some people in the room are momentarily alarmed.

Some explaining takes place between the adults in the know & those that are not, whilst John says to Cameron in a rather stern voice "that was a stupid thing to do Cam, supposing you never came back!"

Cameron gives John a dirty look then walks towards the door and yells "like now perhaps".

Quickly John thinks in desperation and says "YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME MY CARD YET".

"YOU'VE SEEN IT".

"It's the best card ever".

Cameron stops and turns "DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM LIKE A DOG?"

(Gasp) taken aback, John replies "I will if you want me to but it must be our secret" then smiles.

Cameron stands still for a moment and tilts her head, giving John a chance to say something else.

He bends down, picks up the envelopes & takes out Cameron's card then walks over to stand beside her, then reads

"YOU ARE THE REASON I AM HERE"

then shows everybody the picture, followed by reading the inside

"I ENJOY BEING YOUR DOG".

There is a mixed response from the audience, so John says loudly, as he kisses Cam on the cheek and tugs her waist with his arm,

"our relationship is more than that.

We all know what Cameron is and as such many of us know her. That her cute little nose will repair itself.

(Turning his head) it looks terrible by the way Cam, haha".

Cameron looks hurt as John keeps talking "but no matter how bad you look, you still look great".

John sees Allison watching events. She is holding 3-Ally's hand at the front of the room.

He says "come here Ally".

3-Ally walks over with a straight face.

Still looking at Allison, John smiles, raises his eyebrows and waits.

Eventually she points at herself and he nods as he takes 3-Ally's hand and looks over to the Youngs.

He wonders what they are thinking as he holds the hand of a girl who thinks they are her parents. (Actually they are, considering they are from their original precise reality before time changed).

He takes her waist with the other arm just before the 3-year-old nimble girl clambers up Cameron by holding her hands & using her slightly bent legs to push herself up. Finishing with both arms around her neck and receiving a slobber on her right cheek.

Cameron is still not registering these maternal emotions in her main equivalent of a CPU or indexes.

It has not gone un-noticed by Sonia who also shares these feelings.

John speaks again "my relationship with Cameron is not much different to my feelings for Allison here (tug with arm).

Cameron also has other needs, which are often accomplished when we sleep.

She is keeping us safe throughout the night, smelling the smells in the night air, observing everything with her night vision, heat vision and of course feeling the vibrations all around her.

Once done and 8 o'clock arrives, she is satisfied she has done a good job.

The same goes for Sonia of course". (John did not say 'me', he said us).

Cameron adds "we also test our motor-neurone abilities on things that move as we practise improving our speed to terminate.

Marta & Maria are the first to shout out "YOU SHOOT ANIMALS?"

"No, we stop at the point of pulling the trigger but if they were intent on causing damage to us, like the subterranean metal pincer, which is the Skynet creation being developed in 2027, we would not hesitate to use a plasma rifle on them".

"Yes, she would beat them all up".

Puzzlement & laughs break out.

Allison says to 3-ally "you're absolutely right", then says louder "PLOOSMA WIFLE WOULD MOST CERTAINLY DO THAT. NO MORE PINCERS AFTER THAT!"

Allison is called over to tell them the history of how 3-Ally's doll got its name. "It's not long before Lesley's parents are put in the picture: "Oh", and then they laugh.

**These are the events leading up to Cameron returning from the past then future with the Dempseys:**

Cameron knows that the raufoss and shells are in the back of the vehicle, as this is important.

She drops Father Armando off at the end of the road, then heads for Zeira.

As per arrangement, Jennifer/Jenny should be on their way.

The former wishes to be present during the first time 'human' (well, sort of), journey.

Upstairs, are the Zeira-3 (CW/JH/TR) & Savannah, who has been kept home from school.

'Ms Weaver' told her teacher that it was important for her learning & she would ensure she does any necessary school-work at home. (Not, in fact Zeira or the Beal house).

Jennifer watches Jenny set up the TDE and learns the procedures.

Matt Murch (MM) and his team are present but they are not there to help. (In fact they could not, as the physics etc are way beyond their science fiction dreams).

In fact, MM watches l-Jen in awe, just like John did & wonders how the hell could a child of her age soak up so much info and be so savvy.

Even now she is reading through a self-styled paper manual, looking up and down, whilst talking to b-Jen about 'detecting nuclear fission & spent uranium'.

'As if that has got anything to do with anything? Surely!' he thinks. Actually it does because if the GPS is not programmed correctly for some reason, somebody might to end up in a nuclear plant when the bubble materialises. Literally.

John Henry now has his ultrasonic radio communications device installed in his chest.

It was put there by Catherine's tentacle fingers whilst JH's head was on the table, giving her instructions.

Thomas also has one but because his skull was replaced by 3x more dense coltan in 2040 by Skynet, his has a receiver/transmitter slid under the skin behind his ear and the wafer-thin mic. under the skin just below his collar bone close to the windpipe.

Speaking normally, Thomas informs Jennifer that it works fine and is painless. The microchip factory owned under the Zeira umbrella proved to be very useful for TR & JH during their regular visits there. (Although they did not release their technology to the management & scientists).

The Jens say they would like one some time.

It is now time for Cameron to perform her task and do what CW suggests.

Meanwhile, back at the Beal house, something alarming happens. The termis stay out of sight as a car drives in and pulls up outside the now closed door.

Jenny is not there, that's a problem.

"I know that face" says Conny, "don't worry".

The Dempseys stay by the graveside as Lesley & Lionel watch their father position the plaque. Then they move the heavy bird bath over on to it. Everybody except Debbie (Miss body-crunch), Nancy, Ricky and the 2 kids stay in view. The woman announces herself and is allowed in. "Hello, is Ms Beal here?" "No, she is at work, can I assist you Senorita Presario?" "Well actually it is a private matter for her, where can I contact her?" Already Conny is cutious and replies "Her work is, how do you say it…. Private". "Really!" Nancy steps in "Hello, I am Nancy , the registered childminder for dean & Marta. Please come and join us, we are learning about native plants to California & those that are not". Marta grabs a dandylion from 3-Ally's posy and holds it under dean's chin & says "Look, it shines yellow, the same colour as butter". The person from CPS says "so you know how it got its name then". "Yees" (simultaneously). "I just need to say another word to (she checks her paperwork and says) "Ms Alvarez I have a letter for Ms Beal, asking her to bring the children to school for an assessment of their level of education".

-0-

Back at Zeira, preparations are nearly complete.

What Cameron is about to do is similar to how Derek & Jesse felt when he said "you're not my Jesse".

The only problem is timing, or perhaps double timing, definitely with risk.

The basement TDE would cause too much damage to the computer & even the infrastructure of the building where they are housed.

Once again, the entire computer rack & hardware is set up in the lower level car park with cabling connected from its original source in the tunnel under the building.

Every single volt or amp of electricity is tested on meters to ensure 'the juice' is pumped up or down to its correct level.

(JH sees to this whilst TR observes or holds equipment).

The time has come, Cameron hopes historical Sonia will be able to do as they arranged.

B-Jenny gives Cameron a loving hug, observed with a smile from her little self, who is holding a heavy bag of shells & other things.

The TDE starts up in front of the large audience, including Catherine.

L-Jen hands the bag to Cameron, who then steps in to the vicinity of where the appropriately sized bubble will form, then kneels down.

The ferocity of the bubble increases & then, within an instance, across the vastness of space & time, Cameron is there.

She is in the same place but nothing & nobody is present except for a security guard who has rushed down the stairs.

Already the Zeira-3 is on alert. Catherine instructs the guard to stay where he is without doing anything.

Cameron walks over to the phone & transmits a noise similar to a modem through her speaker.

CW listens and then understands after hearing certain codes & incentives.

Cameron does not have her car now but at least Jenny's 'simple' modifications allow anything to pass through the TDE.

She leaves the building in MM's car after waiting for him to bring her the keys.

He would like to have said 'no', judging from everything he hears on the news about what happens when the Connor gang drive to 'hot spots'.

She cannot risk phoning Sonia, just in case her cell is not set to 'vibrate' as it is late.

A 45 minute drive to the Beal house and soon she is ratting to her other self and Sonia. Being cyborgs with computer minds, they do not dwell on what is happening, they just use pure logic. The plan is soon set. The Cameron in this time-line stays out of proceedings – that being said, Sonia did allow her to observe things from her perspective which slightly aroused her.

Night time falls & eventually Lesley is asleep after submitting to Sonia's insistence that opening her legs would help her sleep.

During this time Lesley says "ow, what was that?"

Sonia wipes her lips and gently rolls Lesley over & tucks her in, then gives her a gentle kiss on the side of her temple.

She had in fact pricked her calf containing a mild sedative in a syringe.

She goes over to the window and opens it wide. No need to look outside.

She lifts her mother's corpse, carries it to the window & drops her out. One of her termis catches the corpse.

Sonia walks as stealthily as possible downstairs where she sees Cameron holding Mr Dempsey in her arms. Cameron had also given him a mile sedative.

The cyborgs know that they must not walk on the gravel outside, so they carry the 2 humans around the back, along the field edge to the road.

Having planned this earlier, the 2 humans are placed in the SUV by the entrance.

Sonia goes back indoors through the back door, up to where Lesley is still sleeping off her prick. (Not that kind).

Cameron sets off and halfway to Zeira Garvin begins to wake up.

She tells him what she is doing and should trust her.

He is very fearful, to say the least and finds the story about 'rising from the dead' hard to believe but he will go along with things, knowing that Cameron is capable of many things.

The stories he has heard are more than enough to give him hope.

Sitting in the car park, she has 2h27m to spare.

During this time Cameron tells Garvin what he must do.

3 minutes to go, Cameron carries d-Julie to the TDE spot, then places the raufoss, shells bag & keys there too.

She sits d-Julie up with her head tilted forward, brings her knees up to her chin.

She tells Garvin to copy her. She knows that when the bubble starts forming, he will automatically move his arms or legs inwards to avoid the pain.

2, 1, 0, the bubble forms, positioning itself around the objects inside, as per 2009 Jenny's programming efficiency.

Back in the present, l-Jen says "they're here", and then they disappear again.

The previous chapter tells what happened next. That's how time travel messes with you.

**-0-**

**For those wondering what the last line above meant: Jenny's TDE sent Cameron/Garvin back to a time before Julie was killed. She saved her then took Dempseys to the future. It is not possible for Jenny to send her directly to the future. She had to come back to the present first. ****Immediately**** Jenny is able to send her to the future using the power that has already been generated to bring her back from the past. Finally, all 3 are brought back to the present.**

**This is her most recent improvement to her TDE technology. **

****Provided Cameron is in the exact same spot at the specified time, the bubble will form and bring her back** **

****The retrieval time must be known by Cameron and she has to ensure that a stray dog for example hasn't entered the retrieval point because that will be retrieved if Cameron is not there at the given time. (Or any object, or part thereof within the radius of the bubble)****

**Readers might be wondering what happened to the Cameron that took Father Armando Bonillo home – well, she is out there but we can't have 2 of them can we? I believe she went back to Zeira and was TDE'd to another reality to find another John. I can't be sure at this stage. She might have even taken a job as a dancer or actress . Does anybody out there know?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dempseys are once again safe, meaning Lionel & Lesley are happy, meaning Sonia is happy, or perhaps in better words – not having her time taken up with the emotional responsibilities facing humans. **

**Cameron had to make a time-related sacrifice in order to make this possible (Killed Mr Dempsey). She has sacrificed her uniqueness too – perhaps that is a good thing.**

**It is now known that Lionel fancies the pants of off Sonia – fortunately Lesley does not know this.**

**Father Armando Bonillo now knows all about the Connors.**

**-0-**

**18 February – 8 am. (2009)**

Keith Young, (Claire's husband), is lying in bed awake. He's waiting for her to come back to bed.

Then he hears an unusual noise.

There is a rushing of feet down the hallway and down the stairs, as more doors fly open.

He quickly gets out of bed and goes downstairs to find people with guns but no sign of Claire.

He rushes downstairs and sees the 2 little badasses in a lying & kneeling position with guns on the ready, facing the door.

Sonia is now on the scene, doing up the buttons on her soft bunny rabbit pajamas. It seems that Lesley was not in a hurry to join her. Upon seeing her pull her jacket closed, Keith looked away quickly.

Cameron was in the field doing her patrol & testing her termi army.

Earlier on she was talking to Claire, who is now returning to the house on the gravel instead of through the back.

She stays where she is and leaves the humans to sort out their problem as she knows full well where Claire is.

It turns out that the badass's attention was engendered by Sarah, who heard scrunching on the gravel and bashed the door open as she ran to their window.

The cyborgs were always careful to enter the house through the back door in to the kitchen, as there was not any gravel there.

They are a thoughtful pair of hotties.

The badasses are behaving as though they are facing a future terminator attack. Obviously their weapons would be no good against them, but here, who knows.

Knowing the M's from Riley's foster house are now watching, Marta says "guns down, stay cautious", and then looks behind to see who is watching. They have now seen Claire.

There are quite a few adults watching, which makes Marta feel important. (So she should).

Sarah is standing there and now Derek has joined her.

"Claire will be coming in, please do not shoot her" says Sonia.

As she opens the door, she sees guns being tucked down trousers or held in hands pointing downwards.

"Sorry, I forgot. I'll go round the back in future." she says.

She approaches Sarah looking sorry and says "I'm not sleeping well these days, I worry a lot. Look after my baby and I'll go back indoors & make a drink".

From her distance, having received instantaneous comms from Sonia, Cameron smiles a little.

Small changes are still happening inside her. She thinks of the Tiny Allys & smiles lovingly.

She discusses with Sonia what kind of baby they would like and whether they would prefer a boy.

They are not actually aware that their thoughts are being encouraged by a human equivalent for the need to procreate. Of course their needs do not have the same evolved origins. If they only knew the truth, then they would understand why they are thinking this way but in this case they do not even know they are having these thoughts.

Their programming keeps the subject of wanting a baby from their conscious thoughts or awareness.

Cameron asks Sonia to check on Allison.

It is not necessary; John is very concerned about her and is ascending the stairs.

He opens the door and finds her on her knees with a colouring book & crayons.

Sitting with her is Debbie, keeping her amused.

Soon Martin & Maria arrive in the room. (The 2 Ms).

They are no longer the horrible kids that Riley first encountered – not perfect but with parental guidance, the feeling of hopelessness does not exist as they now have a goal in life: shooting practice/combat training/education/lessons and 'jogging with Sarah' until they are exhausted.

During these periods, Sonia brings them home in the SUV (unless Lesley is jogging with Sarah, then she keeps behind her out of sight & asks the kids to promise not to tell her).

As often as possible, they force Riley & John to join them. Debbie often goes too.

Back indoors, Cameron can hear b-Allison (or 16-ally, or even just Allison) has not improved or awoken from her early childhood memories and behaving just as though she was 3 years old.

Cameron does not know what will happen but knows for sure that without this last ditch treatment she would die. There is not any known treatment that would not leave her brain dead. The nanodes are also tiny little learning computers which are diagnosing her brain formation in preparation for any necessary relief.

They have not encountered brains before but have certainly diagnosed & shutdown un-necessary functions, which is necessary to avoid short-circuiting themselves.

Soon, her brain swelling will be fixed.

These nanodes won't die until they have done their work.

After that they will enter the blood stream, fail to reach the regenerator and self-destruct to avoid anybody from using their information for future technology.

Although they can diagnose and fix problems, only the host chip has the power to alter the programming of the nanodes which then passes through the blood stream to the regenerator and thus subsequently they reprogram the regenerator.

This is how Sonia turned her hair blonde & Cameron keeps her idyllic looks. (Sonia too, of course, in the fashion that 'does it' for Lesley, who loves her lips – probably her slightly larger assets too).

As Allison is now awake but very childlike, Maria asks John if Allison can come in to the garden.

He gives this question some thought then asks Cameron the same question. "It shouldn't do her any harm & it will give her some exercise. Please do not speak to her too much or cause her any distress".

John accepts the word of 'nurse Cammie' but first Debbie must take her to the bathroom, just in case. To make things worse she is a young woman which needs Debbie's help.

Sonia keeps the kids & many adults amused by singing & even creating her own music through the same speaker, which is intriguing for many.

John & Cameron are standing at a distance watching events & during, this time Cameron is sharing Sonia's joy with regular rat-a-tatting.

'I like doing this; I am making the humans happy'.

Cameron enters Sonia's processes and they run in 'tandem', as John speaks to Cameron, who is unwilling to break her comms with Sonia and therefore starts a new program running with John, thus totally unaffecting her happiness.

John asks "Have you thought any more about three year old Ally's confusion over her parents?"

Cameron believes John would be annoyed if he knew she was enjoying herself with Sonia as they speak.

She replies, having considered the most probable answer "you are wondering whether we should tell her something close to the truth so that she will know who little 1-Ally really is?"

"Yes, do you agree?"

"It is not for me to say".

"Oh, who do you think is the person or persons with the legitimate right to tell her?"

"Nancy"

"Nancy" replies John with a surprised face.

"Yes because 3-ally comes from a different reality where her parents died because of the cold war. Nancy is from that reality too and she is in principle her guardian".

Both Sarah & Sonia are listening. A termi is closer, so Sonia uses it's 'ears'.

John continues "but surely Nancy knows 3-Ally is not hers to keep".

"Have you asked her how she feels?"

"Once. She seemed OK for Allison to have her"

"I observed her when you turned away, she looked sad".

"Surely that was only temporary Cam?"

(Cameron chooses not to tell John about the conversations she has heard between Nancy & Her boyfriend Russell). "You asked for my opinion but you don't want to accept my honest answer".

John stares at Cameron for a moment trying to see the possible errors in his responses, and then replies "she ought to remain 3-Ally's Nanny then. We are all too closely packed, it seems that all the adults look after all the kids anyway. When we move to the ranch & below ground she might feel more secure and then hopefully sometime soon she will have a baby of her own. Who knows she, they, might wish to be re-homed somewhere safe with new identities one day. They are not Skynet targets".

"No-one is ever safe" says Cameron, which makes John wonder whether 'this reality' Nancy & Russell, living in the Palmdale area, are safe.

Just then, as if by choosing, a shouting din breaks out.

Allison is hugging Mr Young and 3-ally is shouting "GET OFF HIM, HE'S MY DAD".

"NO HE'S NOT".

"OF COURSE HE IS - YOU'RE MUCH TOO BIG".

Tugging him hard "HE IS, HE IS, HE IS".

Cameron for one knows this could be dangerous and dashes over not wishing to hurt anybody in her endeavor.

Now 3-Ally is hanging on to his leg and Allison tries to push her away, which is definitely the time to intervene.

Cameron kneels in front of Mr Young and grabs Allison's arm as gently as possible.

"NONE OF YOU ARE MY CHILDREN" shouts the stressed Claire, who carries 1-Ally in to the house.

Cameron says to Allison "she did not mean it, she is stressed by your arguing", just as both Allies start crying.

It appears that Allison's nanodes in her brain have detected too much activity and are making her feel tired at a rapid pace.

She stops crying, yawns and lies down on the spot and falls asleep all within 5 seconds.

Cameron is convinced that there is no need for concern over Allison's shutdown but everybody else does.

Sarah has the foresight to ask Cameron what has happened.

Then, to try and diffuse a situation Sarah says "I'll tell Claire", and goes indoors to find her, having heard the remark from Dean "she's wee'd herself".

Indoors, Sarah takes 1-Ally while Claire goes to the door carrying a worried & guilty demeanor.

She sees outside that John has lifted Allison, whilst Dean is holding her head.

Cameron follows him indoors, Allison legs first with Dean still holding carefully.

Holding Maria's hand, 3-Ally follows behind crying "I didn't mean it Allison".

The 6 of them head upstairs, John still carrying Allison (making it 7).

Cameron leaves it to Claire to dictate "you guys need to leave the room & give her some dignity".

John nods "come on, let's do as she says". Maria objects; "she's stayin!" (looking at 3-Ally).

So John says "I'll try to explain downstairs – I know you won't believe me and you've heard it before, so I'll tell you the story from my perspective. It's the truth". He gives her a decent smile, slightly raised eyebrows and offers her his hand.

(So you see, talk to Maria as an adult, and she will feel more valued. John escorted her downstairs).

Claire looks at teary 3-Ally and realizes almost literally, that she couldn't possibly turf her out of the room.

She looks at Cameron, who quite remarkably understands her role in all this.

Cameron says to 3-Ally "come and sit on my lap whilst Claire looks after Allison".

There is a chair close to the bed and they sit.

Claire pulls Allison's jeans down a short distance & says "oh dear", then gets a towel.

3-Ally watches intensely – she hears "mmm mmm cup or tea" from Allison's lips.

She places the towel under Allison by lifting her legs, just like a baby, putting her ankles on her shoulders.

Claire says "none of us meant it, I'm sorry".

3-Ally can see tears forming in Claire's eyes as she pulls the jeans right off.

Poor Allison, things are a little worse now, all Claire can do is smile with her broken heart at motherless 3-Ally who has gone dead quiet.

Claire covers Allison with the sheet then walks to the bathroom, soon coming back with a bowl of water, flannels & soap.

She says "come over here and hold Allison's hand. Tell her how much you love her and want (snivel) her to get better.

Oh look at me, I'm being silly".

Claire bends down & kisses Allison's forehead then says "get better Ally, we want you back" then looks at 3-Ally as she does what needs to be done.

She knows that 3-Ally will not see what she is doing from there.

Cameron continues to watch & listen with only her panning emotions running as 3-Ally talks.

Claire can't help but stare at Allison's face as she wipes, then she thinks about her own little daughter & pictures what will be.

Then she looks at 3-Ally, her alt-daughter, who is being quite the little lady as she speaks. Or in her own 1-Ally's case will be in 2 years' time…. (NOW).

She turns her head after drying Allison and sliding another pair of panties up her legs, finally holding her ankles to pull them right up.

Studying Cameron's face, she sees a kind of blank look with slightly raised eyebrows when Allison mumbles "cut off his bed" or something like that.

Looking back, Cameron sees an element of fear despite everything. She wonders what stories Claire has heard.

Claire takes a bowl out to the bathroom & comes back for towels etc.

3-Ally has continued her chat to Allison then she feels a slight hand squeeze.

Allison opens her eyes and looks around groggily.

She says "ooh, I've had lots of dreams about being in a hole under the ground with rabbits & cats with clothes on.

I was looking for mommy & daddy.

I remember seeing them down the burrows but when I went to find them they were always gone.

I wonder if that dream was about my time in the tunnels".

She looks over to Cameron who is listening intently (if you can say that – even in her mode).

Allison continues, whilst holding 3-Ally's hand "later, we had tea parties and danced. At the end, we went to bed in our dens. Then I heard you talking to me Ally. Why did you cry and say you was sorry?"

"MOM, ALLISON'S AWAKE". Looking back at Allison, 3-Ally says (still being observed by Cameron), "don't you remember?"

"Yes of course, we were in the car and Cameron was chased by a cyborg that looks like Thomas. That is the last I remember. Why am I in bed?"

Allison sits up.

3-Ally starts talking excitedly non-stop, even whilst going across the room to get Allison's colouring book & then climbing on the bed to show her who did what. (Both girls had coloured to almost identical standard with the odd crayon crossing the lines).

Cameron leaves the room saying "I'll fetch John".

Claire listens & smiles whilst waiting for Cameron to return.

As he enters the room, Allison is listening to Claire telling her how worried she was.

As Allison sees John, she pulls the covers right up to her neck, makes a little smile and says "hello".

John rushes over as he says "Ally we've all been really worried about you" and almost places a kiss on her lips.

Allison turns her head & it ends up on her cheek.

"Thank you" she says to a puzzled John.

Once again 3-Ally starts her chatter, by saying to Allison "is mommy really your mommy too?"

John for one wonders what the reply will be after all the kerfuffle.

"What do you think?"

"You're too old".

"You're right, she is my fairy godmother".

"What's that?"

"I don't have a mommy, so when I feel sad she comes to see me and cheers me up".

"OOOHH, I NEVER KNEW THAT. DO I CHEER YOU UP?"

Allison hugs 3-Ally with one arm & says "more than anyone else".

(Next, a little shock) "mommy has always got Tiny Ally, I don't think Nancy wants her. If mommy does't mind, you can be my mommy then she can be my fairy godmommy too. Is that alright mommy?" she says turning to look at Claire with an innocent smile.

Claire nods with a smile, feeling like a bit of a cad whilst knowing that now is not the time to explain things.

Cameron quietly says to John "we need to speak".

John turns & his worried face meets a worried cyborg face. "Indeed we do. A little later they do just that.

-0-

**John's deuda Catherine (esp) = tener deudas.**

19 Feb 2009 early am.

It is always at the inconvenient times that John's phone rings but in this instance it is Cameron who receives a vibration.

CW understands the need for silence at 2.34am and is sure Cam knows this too. She also knows that their conversation will be very quick at 56k, the acceptable speed over the phone system without too much need for error correction (considering that their private cellphone links are not set up for high speed broadband or the like).

She does her 'special handshake' and then, in their constant Skynet way, they change their scramble every second to avoid code breaking by any rogue Kaliba hacker.

Even Skynet knows they cannot break this routine because CW & CB hold their own scramble codes.

"Hello Cameron, I have obtained and made ready the funds from our Japanese account. There is of course a bank charge and my charge for interest lost. The money is available offshore".

"Good, thank you, I will inform John. Then we will proceed with the information that I have obtained".

CW gives Cameron her Cayman Islands USD a/c details., then they end their talk in 1 min.

Cameron has already gone through all the paperwork and discussed it with another cyborg that seemed to be happily enjoying something unusual being done by Leslie at the time, (instead of being fast asleep.

It involved a cocktail stick with Lesley holding one end, being gently drawn around her lower sensitive area making Sonia shudder.

The twins always share these moments in tandem – who wouldn't? Cameron enjoyed it too.)

The next few days are quite uneventful. Allison is getting back to normal.

As morning approaches, **21 Feb 2009**, Cameron has been standing by the side of the bed in standby mode, only 'coming to life' each time John moves. She was also watching Allison.

Now that Allison is showing signs of full recovery, she is happy to sleep with John. He is showing her respect as he can see that she does not 'feel that way' at all.

He can only do that when 3-Ally is allowed to share with 1-Ally, with the promise of a bedtime story from Cameron.

It turned out reading was good for Cameron because the girls complained to her when she never made the correct voices and was even forced to make the 'moo moo', 'grr grr' or men's voices. She even learnt to make good emphasis and feelings of the people that she was portraying. (As such that an unknown actress named Summer Glau would do in Grey's Anatomy, s8-ep17 when two-timing Sandra Oh – why do they give her parts like that? Do director's think she makes a good two-timer?).

On a couple of occasions John listened to her outside their room – it made him love her all the more. She always reverted to 'Cameron' afterwards but he did not mind as it was 'Cameron' that he loved anyway.

John feels that there must be something between him & Allison but she will not undress or let him undress in the same room and there is not any touching – only companionship. Perhaps she feels safer with him & a cyborg close at hand.

Allison wakes first and Cameron shh's her saying "as soon as he wakes, we'll meet you downstairs".

Allison dresses and goes downstairs.

John wakes late at 9.34.

He looks up and upon seeing what is dressed in different clothes, says with a smile "good morning Ally, you're up early. Why are you watching me?"

Cameron speaks in her slightly deeper voice, knowing John will recognize her "good morning, we need to speak". Then she smiles to reassure him that it is not life-or-death.

She never disclosed to John that she discusses everything with Sonia through rat-a-tatting, a bit like the girls/lads in the locker or changing rooms.

Upon arriving on the scene, Cameron asks John to wait until Sonia is present.

This means Lesley will attend too – good in fact.

"So you are absolutely sure the 'Mega Bucks National Lottery' has not been scooped for 3 weeks and therefore we must buy a single ticket very soon!"

"Yes because it will be won by 2 people next week" says Cameron "also, the European lotto reaches £122m in a few days time, I have already opened a Portuguese bank account and bypassed the internet protocols to make it look as though I bought a ticket online from that country and in the United Kingdom. I have bank accounts there".

Cameron also itemizes many other betting sure-things that can be done on a daily basis, which will make the entire resistance very comfortable in their new HQ.

Even Derek, Sarah, the Vassilievas & Youngs can partake in cash payout betting joints if they don disguises – Bruno & the Dysons if they wish.

The first thing Cameron wants to do is get her vast amount of money from Bakersfield and requests that John asks Riley, Lesley & Lionel to come with her in the next few days when they are ready.

John asks her why he has not been invited.

"Because you are too valuable to the future resistance & I cannot risk your safety".

"I need to learn to be a leader and be part of missions".

"But….."

"No buts, that is an order". To diffuse the situation John adds "I'm really proud of you for setting all this up, you are the best thing that could ever happen to me", then kisses her on the lips in front of everyone.

Leila is the only one to see that Allison was at the back of the room, as she turns and walks in to the kitchen and looks at a whole week's menu that Sunny had written and pinned on the wall. She didn't particularly want to look at it but it was a diversion for her thoughts.

Leila knows that Allison loves to be with 3-Ally, so she approaches 3-Ally & quietly says "has Allison heard you sing 'baa baa black sheep' yet?" (big smile).

"No, not yet".

"Come with me, let's find her".

They go to the kitchen.

"Al ee son, have you heard me sing?"

Looking down in the dumps, Allison raises her head, her eyebrows raise and her brow slightly furrows "no!"

"Good" as 3-Ally bounds round the other side of the table.

3-Ally is Allison & any second now the latter will melt.

Anybody who has seen the Chaplin film and heard the song 'Smile while your heart is breaking' might emphasize as the song begins.

This is because Allison is not quite fully mentally mended yet. "BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP, HAVE YOU ANY WOOL? YES SIR, YES SIR, 3 BAGS FULL. One for the master, one for the dame and one for the little boy that lives down the lane", (BEAM).

Back in the other room John says "I'll just say goodbye to Allison, where is she?"

Marta says "in the kitchen".

He goes there & finds Leila standing in the doorway saying something to the Allys.

He sees Allison holding 3-Ally & her eyes seem to be water filled to their brims.

She turns quickly and walks towards the glass doors, saying "come on, let's see what the termis are doing".

John moves forward but Leila blocks him saying "they are bonding", then stares him down.

"Oh" he says, looking back. He thinks for a while then nods in wise agreement and walks away slowly.

He knew what Leila meant and she knew she was not ordering the future leader of the resistance to hold his ground – he understood.

John feels awful, as he knows Allison needs to keep her distance from him for some reason.

Those amongst the resistance with good hearing can't detect emotions and as such, Cameron is not sure what happened in the kitchen.

-0-

23 Feb 2009 – 9pm

The next morning, Sonia is discussing with Lesley about setting up the external HDD again so that everybody is put in the picture over what happened to Sarah in 1984. She says that Mr Ellison ought to be present.

It turns out, after phoning his office that he is out on a job. (He is interviewing possible witnesses from Lesley's home street address and as usual hears outlandish things like 'carrying a woman police officer in 1 arm' and a gun in the other. (not so outlandish) and seeing Mr & Mrs Dempsey getting in to a car at the back of the property & being driven away by a pretty girl with long brown hair.

Conversely he has also been told that a distraught Lesley, Lionel & her father were carrying a limp Mrs Dempsey with blood clearly visible on her head – (followed by Mr. Dempsey, carried by Sarah & Lionel). Terrific blasts. Blood curdling loud screams. Large men in green coveralls wearing various coloured helmets, one of which was carried out the house, as was the 'cop' who first entered the house with officer Salaam. He also wore a police uniform. The other occupants certainly match the Connor clan's description.

Most disturbing for James is the fact that 2 more men from his own dept. were shot dead up the road and there were not any witnesses. (The Dempsey confusion will become clear later).

Meanwhile, John's only form of communication without Cameron knowing anything is to write it down on paper. He writes

"I want to go to some nearby shops to buy Cameron a present. I don't know what she would like. Can you help me?" He also intends buying something for Allison in the Jeweler's but he won't tell Riley that.

Riley is close by as Allison reads the note and gets it handed to her to read too.

Riley takes the pen & writes

"Can I come, I might find something good".

The shops are not far away, unbeknown to be in the vicinity of Ricardo's friends and a large Mexican community.

Very soon, the 3 of them set off, as soon as John knows Cameron is in the bathroom shower naked.

When she starts drying herself, there is an absence of 3 voices downstairs. This alarms Cameron. She throws on her clean clothes and rushes downstairs to the door.

Of course the constant stream or rat-a-tat between her and Sonia alarms her too.

"What's up?" says Lesley – a conversation ensues.

Very soon John's SUV pulls up outside the shops: A general store, A Mexican equivalent to an Aladdin's cave, a well shuttered jewelry store, food store & outside stalls.

John says "I know roughly what I want, can you buy a nice vase about this big for me (he gestures). Cameron will probably find me soon, so we must be quick".

Inside the jewelry store, John looks for something nice for Allison. Cameron already has his ring, so he will buy her a necklace & ear-rings for their next (hopeful) night out somewhere nice.

In the 'Aladdin's cave', there is an area at the back which is used by a small gang of various race men led by, it would seem, 'Spartacus', as he liked to be called.

He was big with a beard and long greying hair and of European appearance. What happens next is very quick.

A young dark guy wearing a scarf on his head walks quickly over to him and says in a whisper, pointing towards Allison, "Connor's girls, we take them we get big bucks bro' ".

Sparta looks then clicks his fingers. Already he is thinking about the full set.

Greed is a gamble, he should consider this but he does not.

Riley is in the middle of the shop but Allison is further back.

2 guys head carefully towards Riley and 4 towards Allison.

Through stupidity they grab Allison first which alarms Riley. She turns to see 2 men running towards her and Allison fighting fiercely with her gun in her hand held tight by a guy preventing her from sticking her finger over the release catch.

The first guy to reach Riley receives a swift kick in the whatsits which does not help matters for him, as the other smaller but touch little cookie swings his repeater hand gun at her right arm. It was never the intention to shoot these girls, only force them at gunpoint.

The 4 guys are not exactly gentle with Allison & do not mind where they hold her.

Riley reels in pain but has the 'tunnel' zest for life in her.

The nearest hard things to her are green metal garden fence post supports on a shelf.

She swings one round and hits him on the chest which gives her time enough to hit him again on his gun hand which creates an almighty yell.

The gun hits the floor & slides under a display stand.

The other guy gets up and grabs Riley, pushing her back and then punches her in the eye hitting her bridge too. Her nose bleeds.

She is now deep in the tunnels fighting off rapists/hungry men/even scrambling away from a terminator attack.

She hears Allison screaming for John who does not hear. Only she can get him.

The 3-edged fence post support is on the floor and she picks it up again then rams her head forward to try and wind him.

It fails but she now has the metal and swings it so hard with an almighty scream that she breaks his skull and blood runs out.

She looks down to see with one eye the other guy on his knees looking for the gun.

She does the same to him but after swinging feels weak and falls forward.

She gets up again to see more men coming and quickly heads for the door to the street.

This coincides with Allison being carried by her arms and legs through the door at the rear of the shop.

Outside, Riley puts her hand against the wall for support and whimpers her frantic way to the jewellery shop 2 doors down.

Three men burst out the door which propels Riley to the jeweler's door and flings it open.

Before John's eyes is a badly bloody-nosed Riley falling to her knees. "Allison,…" she says no more & tries to get up as alarmed John shoots past her, gun drawn.

Outside, he sees 3 men stop in their tracks. One draws a gun. John shoots him through the head as he runs towards them.

He runs up to them, gun pointing "WHERE IS SHE" he shouts.

'Aladdin'.

"What?"

"There". Riley steps gingerly out of the jewelers.

John picks up the guns, runs back and gives it to her saying "if they move kill them".

Riley wipes the blood with her sleeve and says in a slightly nasal voice "move".

As John flies in to Aladdin's, he sees what looks like 2 dead bodies on the floor and is momentarily shocked.

He runs towards the cash register and grabs the assistant with 1 hand "where are they? Come with me".

Standing behind the man of unknown allegiance he marches him quickly to the back of the shop, out through the back and looks up & down the back Alley.

Nothing.

(Spanish) "Where have they gone?"

"I don't know, I only work here. Please, I have a wife and family".

John rushes back out the shopfront and is relieved to find Riley did not kill them.

He says "They're coming with us" and runs to the SUV and opens the rear door.

"Gwet in oo wuckers" snorts Riley.

"No, no por favour".

John shoots one in the hand. He screams in pain and the pair scramble in. (It is obvious that Allison means the world to John and he must have her back at all costs – just in case anybody had any doubts).

Riley gets in the front and faces them, gun held firm as John starts the engine screaming with a roar.

"At the count of five shoot one of them where it hurts, if they don't tell you where Ally is. One, two, tres, quatro…"

They both yell "Sparta's place".

"Lead us there" shouts John.

It takes 10 minutes to get there.

Elsewhere at another gangmember house, Allison's wrists are tied to a heavy chair. She has refused to say anything and received many slaps. Her lip is swollen and her face is red. Her plight is momentarily relieved when a young guy enters the room and speaks quietly to Sparta.

"What! He's been to my place".

"Si, I am told Luiz & Mylo are with them, the others are dead".

Sparta looks worried then loses his composure. He knows he can't call the police & Blame the Connors at this stage but refuses to give up Allison.

Allison shouts to Sparta "WHEN MY JOHN FINDS OUT THAT YOU SLAPPED ME, HE'LL HURT YOU REAL BAD THEN KILL YOU".

He replies "SHUT UP SLUT" and just to make her shut up, even slaps her face hard with the knuckles on his other hand.

Then he opens Ally's cellphone but finds nothing in the directory and chops Ally on the legs with his fists.

Her pain is excruciating, as she fights for breath he yells "CALL YOUR MR CONNOR AND ASK HIM WHAT HE THINKS YOU ARE WORTH".

She dearly wants to hear John and dials his Number. He replies "Ally I know they've got you, are you OK?"

Sparta grabs the phone. John Henry listens as Sparta says "So, the famous John Connor. You kill my men and now you want your girlie back?"

The phone goes dead. Catherine & Thomas stand by to listen in as Cameron arrives at the 'Aladdin's cave' to see the first police car arrive.

She drives slowly past then stops, gets out and walks towards the entrance and steps in to survey everything.

"Hey miss, you keep out. That's a crime scene".

Cameron ignores the officer as she sees the till-assistant. She rushes over "Where are they?"

"I don't know, a young man asked me too. He had a gun".

Cameron turns and walks out as a policeman puts his hand on her shoulder, "I told you to keep out".

Cameron ignores him and keeps walking. Fortunately, faced with bodies and smashed up aisles, the cop lets her go.

As she leaves she flicks open her cell '8979'.

She immediately hears "I don't know exactly where we are but I'll let you know Cam. We're taking directions. Pacific Blvd next".

"OK, please wait for me, don't do anything without me".

"Alright, I'll call you back when we get there. We're heading north down the Venture highway".

Just then John has a plan and says to the 2 guys in the back "whoever has my girl is gonna die. Lead us to her and you live".

The first place is a dodgy area on the 1st floor of an empty apartment block.

Before he gets out with one of them he says to the other "my friend here wants you dead, don't give her an excuse. She's tougher than you think".

Even in this situation John is able to wink at Riley, whose resolve is strengthened by this simple action.

John goes round the back to the trunk and gets a rifle out. His desire to get Ally back clouds his precautionary judgment slightly and he does not phone Cameron, who is racing to the scene of his last call.

Walking up the steps, John gives instructions "walk to the door. Do not enter. If anybody is there, tell them the place is covered. They must give her up. I have money, it's all theirs".

Upon saying that, John is thinking he is in a bit of a hole.

Meanwhile, Sarah & Derek have set off in haste – Sonia would like to come but she has to guard the others & Lesley.

The guy, who is quite tall, says "there's no-one there".

John shouts "ALLY" (pause) nothing. Then he shouts "COME HERE".

He does. John holds the rifle cocked to fire and puts his arm around the guy's neck tight and edges him to the doorway. John gives a glance. Correct, nothing.

The guy takes an opportunity to struggle and is almost free to overwhelm John. John is quick and leans down to throw him on to the concrete.

He has his arm around John's neck but John is quick & well versed with the training he received when he was with his mother in Nicaragua etc.

He jabs at his eye area with his fingers until the guy lets go screaming, which enables him to push him away and get up.

John is really mad but not mad-stupid – he has to get Allison back.

He kicks the guy in the leg hard "where now?" his phone rings.

Opening it up he speaks "she's not here, we're moving on. Hang on".

John points his rifle at the guy's leg as he holds his face and shouts to him "I will shoot you in the legs if you don't speak".

"Across the road around the corner".

"OK, (kick) get up. Quick".

Back downstairs Riley sees John & a man holding his face.

John approaches, tugging him along. He says to Riley in a stern voice "Are you standing up OK?"

"Yef, herps like ell".

"you're doin' good gal, hang in there, I'll be back soon".

As John walks away he hears Riley's phone ring but keeps going, giving the guy an occasional shove.

It is Cameron "where is John?"

As John approaches the almost identical apartment block, he is watched from close by – some assorted race kids dancing to music – a good sign for the area that Ricky frequents & Jenny lives.

He hopes that the people he is dealing with are few & far between.

Climbing the stairs to the top floor, John reiterates his instructions.

Inside are 3 males, the one at the back of the room named Bruno, is sickened by what has just taken place.

Allison is sobbing quietly.

Inside, Bruno is seething as he had only turned up on Sparta's request and is now prevented from leaving – he is unarmed.

Just then they hear a knock at the door.

Sparta tugs Allison up off the floor by the front of her jacket and yells "get decent girl" and stands behind her with his gun pointed at her.

He shouts "WHO'S THERE?"

"JOHN CONNOR WITH YOUR MONEY".

Sparta, who is a drug addict, apart from other things says loudly "SLIDE IT UNDER THE DOOR".

"NO, I NEED TO SEE MY GAL".

Allison shouts "THERE'S 3 OF THEM IN HERE, BE CAREFUL".

Sparta holds the gun close to Allison's head and says to his equally unstable colleague "stand there" (meaning beside the door).

"IF YOU WANT HER, DO AS I SAID, PUT THE MONEY UNDER THE DOOR AND WALK AWAY".

John hits his hostage hard over the head, grabs him and kicks the door open, pushing him in, then jumps back as gunfire whooshes through the body & blood splashes.

Bruno jumps with fright as Allison shouts "BESIDE THE DOOR".

She ducks and pushes Sparta backwards as John puts his gun through the door entrance pointing it to the right emptying it.

He has seen what Allison did and shoots at Sparta but only hits his leg being careful to avoid Allison.

Sparta dropped his gun but grabbed Allison's bound wrists and tugged her down.

Bruno finds the gun and picks it up.

Sparta takes another gun out and aims it at Allison.

John freezes in horror.

A shot rings out. The look on John's face is fear as he screams out "NOOOO".

Then he has the surprise, correction, the shock of his life.

Allison yells "NOOO" and Sparta drops to the floor.

A voice shouts "DON'T SHOOT, I KILLED HIM".

John rushes over to Allison and kneels down to untie her wrists. He takes a look at her poor hurt face then looks down.

Having untied her wrists, he says "what ha", Allison butts in and yells "NOTHING", then storms out the door.

John runs to the door and yells "Ally, I'm sorry".

She stops and turns then shouts "SORRY FOR WHAT?" then turns again and runs off.

John looks behind to identify her savior & says "thank you" and turns to chase Allison.

The voice yells "STOP, THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW".

Turning back again "what?"

"I wasn't here but I think I know what happened. That is why I shot him".

"Whad'ya mean?"

Silence. The look on Bruno's face hits John like a sledgehammer "Oh shit", then he turns to chase Allison.

The man shouts "TAKE ME WITH YOU, I CAN'T STAY HERE", and then he chases after John.

He heads for the SUV but of course Allison wouldn't know where to find it.

Riley sees Bruno chasing John and shouts "WOOK OUT".

John turns and sees Bruno then shouts to Riley "IT'S OK, HE SAVED ALLY".

Riley, still bloody shouts "WHERE'S AWLY?"

"I've no idea; I've got to find her".

Fortunately for Cameron, with John Henry's help, is able to find John using his Satnav trace.

She screeches up, gun drawn, steps out and aims.

Bruno ducks behind John as he says "DON'T SHOOT, EVERYTHING'S OK. Well, sort of".

Cameron asks the same question "where is Allison?"

John replies "come here Cam".

Standing a short distance away he says to her "she had a very bad experience".

"What kind of experience?"

"When I found her, her button was undone and zip down" as John looks down to the same place on Cameron.

"She was raped?"

"I don't know, I think so".

"Did he do it?"

"No, he killed the rapist".

Riley shouts "wots up?"

John replies "Ally's run off".

"Why?"

No reply. Riley looks at Cameron – that was a waste of time. She looks at Bruno who looks back with guilt on his face, perhaps hoping she will read his mind.

Riley shouts again "WOOT APPENED?"

She gets 3 loud "NOTHING"s in reply.

Even the hostage in the car can guess what might be wrong. He fears retribution as he makes a desperate druggy grab for her gun.

She fires it and he is shot in the leg.

Everybody ducks except Cameron who sees the hand holding the barrel.

She unleashes 6 shots smashing through the glass all in to the guy's head and exiting through the side window.

Then there is silence and an even more shocked Riley with glass over her hair & back.

"COME ON, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" shouts John as he grabs Bruno by the arm and ushers him to his SUV.

He shouts to Cameron "PHONE ALLY, SEE IF YOU CAN GET AN ANSWER. BE GENTLE AND TACTFUL".

John starts the engine & begins to drive off.

Cameron steps in front of him and he stops. She says loudly "where was Allison held?"

"Why?"

"She is not answering her phone".

Bruno says "around the corner".

"Show me".

"I can't, it's too dangerous". Cameron walks around to the corpse side of the car and pulls it out then says "you'd better do as you're told".

He is certainly jittered by this crack shot, as her slightly red eyes give him an eery clue.

He follows Cameron.

John drives off quickly and finds somewhere to park.

Cameron is downstairs from the apartment and dials again. Sure enough, she hears it ring.

"Fetch it" she says.

'Oh hell' thinks Bruno as he runs to get it.

With it still ringing, he finds it as sirens begin to be heard.

When he gets downstairs Cameron is gone.

'Oh shit' are his new 2 word thoughts until just then a car screeches up and inside is Cameron with the rear window wound down.

He quickly gets in the back and they drive off.

She flies past where John is parked and within 37 seconds rams on the brakes.

Bruno is lucky to be in the back as he flies forward.

There she is, Allison.

Cameron opens her window and shouts "get in".

"I'm walking home".

"It's too dangerous".

"I don't care".

Cameron considers her verbal options and goes for something very risky for a cyborg.

She takes the ignition key and gets out, just up the road past Allison.

When she reaches her, Cameron says "When I was constructed, I would have been tested many times. I know how you feel".

Allison considers what Cameron said and replies "you never knew anything about it".

"I have just told you I know. I have senses, they were not that bothered about me and whether I would develop feelings. To them it was just a bit of fun. Please promise not to tell John".

Allison stays brave and says "is that true?"

"Yes, I will tell him if you want me to".

"No, don't do that. I wasn't raped if that's what you were thinking (a lie)". Cameron knew this too.

"I didn't think you were. I wanted you to know that if you were, you should not tell John. I know he could not deal with it. I will confirm your story and make sure Bruno does too."

"How do you know John couldn't?"

"Because in the future I told him what I told you and it upset him. He must not have his thoughts distracted in a repetitive manner, he will often daydream. I am here for his wellbeing as well as his safety".

Finally Allison says "Take me home".

In the car Allison says to Bruno "thank you for saving me."

"That's all right, he was a bad man".

"Does John know you are coming with us?"

"Yes".

"OK, I will have to blindfold you. When you get home, do not say she was raped".

"Fair enough, I'm definitely not going back to Oxnard & I promise".

Cameron says "when I get home, John is going to hear a lot of words from me".

Meanwhile, John has spoken to his mom on the phone and taken the wrath admirably. He adds "we need to speak when I get home, please wait down the road and don't phone Cameron or Allison".

Riley pipes up "ake me ome irst".

Very soon Sonia alarms Lesley "Riley's coming, she's injured" then walks towards the door & opens it.

Very soon, a chorus of "Jesus, what happened to you" etc. rings out from a room of all ages.

"I willed 2 men (pause, gasp), or fwee".

Lesley is the first "you killed 3 men on your own?"

"wes".

Riley begins to shake as Helena & Claire's husband come from the kitchen with a few warm soaked towels. "She says, sit down Riley".

Meanwhile John has found Sarah and they are out of their vehicles.

Derek watches the arm waving and frantic speech from Sarah with John trying his best to justify how simple his intentions were.

Then Derek witnesses Sarah go quiet as John speaks with only his hands moving.

Then her face turns to that of horror as John speaks.

John turns to face Derek then turn away. Sarah looks at Derek then away.

John holds his hand up, palm facing Sarah. His face looks distraught.

Derek recognizes John's lip movement "I don't know what to say to her".

Sarah replies with a very serious face and talks for a while, then minutes later, the 2 of them return, get in and drive off.

"Well?" says Derek.

Sarah replies "he told me what happened".

Derek feels she is not telling the full truth, she would have told him what happened there and then but she is quiet.

A short while earlier. Cameron has arrived and ushered Allison towards the house. As she does, she says to Bruno "Don't say anything to anybody about what happened to Allison".

The door opens and Allison heads for the stairs. Everybody sees her fat lip & other facial injuries.

They gasp and ask questions but both she & Cameron ignore them.

Cameron says to Marta "please come upstairs and make sure we are not disturbed".

Soon they hear the shower going and Cameron is seen twice coming downstairs for first aid and boiling the kettle and fetching some bowls.

She does not say a word.

The kids stare, as do the adults.

"What happened?" "Is she alright?" "Why doesn't Cameron speak?"

Only Bruno was there, along with Riley but they don't answer the questions.

Riley gets up and heads for the stairs.

Marta knocks on the bathroom door, "Cammy, can Riley join you?"

"Yes".

An hour later, Cameron comes downstairs with Marta, who patiently stood outside the bedroom door & listened for 5 minutes. Eventually she was invited in.

10 minutes earlier, Sarah & John came in and had not spoken a word to each other since.

When people ask, Derek shrugs and mouths "no idea!"

Back upstairs, Cameron had seen to all the 2 girls' ills and tucked them up in Jenny's double bed.

Riley always wanted love and be loved – being with Allison was quite sufficient for her. It was because of her future experiences.

Both girls were sure that they knew they shared the same experience without saying a word.

Riley's was actually in 2027 – a filthy occurrence, covered in filth, in a filthy place by a filthy group which left her feeling no more filthy than she actually felt beforehand. She had seen these filthy things, so knew what to expect some time or other.

In the tunnels, other people supported her the same way she did for them beforehand.

Only 'survivors' existed in 2027.

Some were lucky but most through using their wits & strength.

Conny, Marta & Dean, plus Jenny were 4 excellent examples.

Not to forget of course Derek, plus Kyle in his own way – perhaps the biggest hero of them all. There again, they all were (are).

-0-

For anybody that has studied the tok-715 endoframe, they might conclude that in the human equivalent to a pelvis, there is room above the hottie's pleasure organ to allow a male such as John to appreciate Cameron.

It is also known from another 'possible reality' that Vick Chamberlain was able to fool his wife Barbara.

Something that nobody may know is that the self-repair nanodes possess gene info – the entire human genome is in there. That includes stem cells.

Whilst Cameron was upstairs she spoke very tenderly to Allison. Riley agreed to wait outside for a while.

Cameron now knows that Allison has reached a time in her cycle that makes her fertile.

She is aware of the possible consequences but says nothing to Ally.

Unbeknown to Cam, (or Cammy for those that prefer it), all this info is able to have a bearing on how her nanodes behave.

The same applied when Sonia consciously turned her hair blonde.

Within Cameron, some building is taking place – she will find out soon enough what is going on.

Before Cameron has her stern words with John, she will put in to practice what she has learnt through observation.

When John looks at her, she stares daggers back. Unfortunately Cammy's daggers are rather frightening.

When John walks towards her, she walks away.

She believes an hour will be sufficed and as soon as the hour is up (exactly), she walks over to him.

"John, we need to talk".

"So you're talking to me now then! Let's go outside".

The pair walks through the gate to the field edge, which has a smelly crop turning yellow (rape seed).

Cameron's speech goes on for 5 minutes and includes words: 'without me, alone, risky, love me, love her, Riley, know better, What made you do it, bla bla nag nag, I am upset, you upset me, now that I have Allison to consider she might never be the person she was, I love her too, she is my other best friend'.

She stops.

John says "I'm sorry, I should have taken Sonia with me".

"You would rather take her?"

"No but I couldn't take you".

(Cameron is experiencing rejection & jealously in her emotional panning. Not new to her as she discussed it with Sonia after seeing Lesley adoring the Nordic girl in the Tech Noir in 1984). Her face drops "you did not want to take me? If you had, I could have kept you all safer".

(Sonia is monitoring the conversation but chooses not to tell Cameron the truth that it was supposed to be a surprise).

"Yes I know but Jenny and Ricky told me that the village near Wick was safe. The kids went to school there for 1 day and there is racial harmony. I saw it there for myself. Those druggies did not belong there".

"No-one is every safe, your mom has told you that".

Out in the garden Sarah is listening – Cameron knows this – as does Sarah knows she knows.

"I certainly know that now. I'm sorry".

Cameron asks "have your feelings for Allison changed?"

"No why? Did she ask you to ask me that?"

"No but she was nearly raped and I believe you think she was".

"But that guy Bruno said she was".

"No, (mimicking Bruno): 'I wasn't here but I think I know what happened. That is why I shot him'.

(Cameron voice) He was wrong".

"What do you think? You seem to know these things".

(The most stoic & honest face Cameron can muster, in other words be her early self), "she was not. If she had been, would it make any difference to you?"

"I wouldn't let it".

"I have seen on TV that it can affect a relationship".

Again John says "I wouldn't have let it. How is Riley?"

Cameron detects that he no longer wants to talk on the subject. She replies"she is OK. If she had not escaped things could have been very different".

"I don't need telling that, I feel terrible over what happened. We never spoke on the way home. It's a good job Allison was able to kill 2 of them and let Riley escape".

"It was Riley that killed them. Allison was overwhelmed by 4 of them at the back of the shop. She told me that upstairs just now. That is also why Riley is in bed, she is suffering trauma. She couldn't speak much because of the extremely injured area around her nose but she said (Cameron imitates Riley) 'When wesse bro tee ere, I wort I wood ee safe' ".

John's face looks surprised "oohh hell Cam, I must go up & thank her".

"They want to be left alone".

"How do you know? Are you their mother now?"

"Normally Allison is strong but her experience has upset her. She feels that she failed you. She is weeping and hurts inside".

"What? They hurt her?"

"No, not that way. Riley is with her and holding her tight. They only need each other. Ally knows Riley was brave".

John says quite loudly "What have I done" and walks off quickly, sees Sarah and storms past her then heads for his SUV which has the smashed rear window.

He drives off then parks up the road, just around the bend. He thinks about everything that happened – what will people at the house think of him – how Allison will be affected – Riley again coming to the rescue. How many times can she do this? 4 times so far and each one in a dangerous situation that would strike fear in to most people – Mom – Derek – Sonia – Cameron – the list is long.

He sits there for 35 minutes and during that time he thinks about what he has accomplished. 'Shit, what am I doing here, let's get back', then turns the key.

Indoors the curtains are drawn facing the midday sun which is very bright. He wonders why.

Opening the door he sees Sonia standing close to the TV smiling. She is facing Lesley.

Everybody is sat or standing with the kids at the front. Even 1-Ally is taking notice of the noise.

It turns out that everybody is waiting for John to return because the kids have requested that they watch the birth of Lesley in 1982. Lesley is feigning embarrassment to make everybody laugh. Funnily enough, so is Julie – surprise surprise.

Using her clear mind and better ability to handle people, Sarah smiles at John and says in a cheery voice "we're waiting for you and keeping ourselves entertained in the meantime. Sonia is going to play a video of my early life, I'm not sure what she means".

Lesley knows she will be featured but won't say anything – she feels that all the kids should see it too. This is because nobody is safe & should know the truth rather than naively standing still and dying.

John is relieved and smiles back saying, "do I want to see what you got up to mom? Won't you be embarrassed?"

"Who knows, Sonia won't say".

John squeezes in between Sarah & Derek on the settee, saying "if you're going to be embarrassed, you might need me to hold your hand".

The video plays. Before the Pico Blvd incident and the steel mill car park, they are weaned in to the 1984 events with the Howards and Lesley's banter with Sonia. (Just to remind readers, it is J.C. ch5, there is quite a lot of banter, most of which is at the lover's expense). The bets they placed to obtain money, which amuses everybody too.

It is then that they see Sarah Ann Connor murdered, followed by Sarah Louise Connor. There is not any laughing any more.

Sonia points out that the former had 2 children.

The mood is then lightened lightly before the shooting starts.

The crowd in the room has another little laugh when Sonia speaks. It is over her jealousy of Lesley admiring a Nordic girl dancing. (What a shock they will all soon get). In the video, Sonia's eyes go still and point directly, close up at Sarah's face.

The picture enlarges and numbers appear on her HUD. She moves her eyes and it can be seen that she is examining & identifying the gun held by the T-800.

To help the people watching, She has created another on-screen HUD, which in essence is information contained in her memory. She identifies the weapon as an AMT Hardballer Longslide with site.

Very soon she does the same with Kyle & computes that he has a sawn off shot gun, one of a standard police issue from the period. Once everybody sees Sarah, a meek terrified Sarah (with that hairstyle) in the Tech Noir being shot at & protected by Kyle, John squeezes her hand.

In the video, Sonia stands up. Then the people in the room jerk back in their seats, then again.

They scream and shout in horror and some stare across at 2009-Sarah, who stays sitting with a very stern look on her face. (It has to be born in mind that Sonia's view of events is different from what we see). As soon as the terminator leaves the disco, Sonia rushes to the door looking down at the dead bodies. She goes outside and sees the car without headlights speeding away, whilst the t-800 is heading for its car. (It was habit in the future for the resistance never to use car lights for obvious reasons).

The video goes on until at long last they see Sarah carried out on a stretcher from the steel mill.

Sonia does not stop the DVD playing and everybody is compelled to visit Sarah's hospital.

All of a sudden Derek is incensed at what they plan to do to Sarah. He says loudly "he deserved all he got" (meaning FBI agent Max Wolf and his execution at their hands in the basement of this very house recently. Unfortunately, his wife Jeanette had to die too at Cameron's hands, so that there were not any witnesses).

They find out how the names of the other 'Greys' were obtained & everybody claps Sonia for helping Sarah on more than one occasion.

It is at that point that Cameron feels glumly jealous as she remembers how she went through her worst ever moment as a result of her 'time reality' error (conversely whilst these events took place in the past).

John knew this and looks across the room at her sitting next to Claire with 3-Ally on her lap.

He mouths 'I love you'.

She processes why he chose to say that to her now and is unsure why. She tries her best to mouth the word 'good', then nods.

Unfortunately John does not understand her and smiles anyway but not with a big beaming face.

Cameron interprets his response & rats it to Sonia. Both cyborgs decide they will practice lip-reading and mouthing on their partners later. (Not that type of mouthing… or perhaps).

After those events and witnessing Sarah escape from hospital, the video shows a trip to a seedy motel, talking and then going up to a room.

Now Sonia's voice is talking but no response from the room.

As Sonia walks away after leaving the food & money, people in the room start to applaud her in this time.

It makes her smile and her happiness panning swells so much that her assigned panning levels reach their peak and she freezes.

Meanwhile Cameron is really upset and says to 3-Ally "I need to go to the bathroom" which prompts 3-ally to get up and step on to the floor.

Cameron rushes out the room, but not un-noticed by everybody.

"Stop the video" says Sarah.

Helena leans over the presses PAUSE.

Of course Lesley is up and staring at Sonia's face saying "Sonia, what's happened. Are you alright?" then gives her a little shake. She turns to see where Cameron is.

The kids shout "look out".

Meanwhile, Cameron is standing still, totally in her 3rd mode A.I. -learning with emotions.

She is going over her contrasting events of that same day – she even lost her head.

A teary pair of eyes adorns her downward pointing face and 'scolded child lips' as she hears "look out".

She rushes in to the other room and sees Lesley on the ground face down with Sonia also face down over her, with her knees on the floor & head on her ass.

In other words, Sonia fell against Lesley.

Cameron tries another rat-t-tat and receives back "I'm OK, I am still rebooting".

Cameron stands and stares. Some people including John see her eyes but they glance to Sonia & Lesley's on-floor-pileup.

"Why are you just standing there?" shouts Sarah, who disregards Cam's tears.

"She is rebooting, I don't know how long it will take".

After being helped by Derek to lift Sonia up, Lesley looks to Cameron and says anxiously "what's wrong with her?"

Cameron observes Derek lift Sonia on to the settee next to the standing kids.

As Lesley puts her skirt straight, Cam says "She was too happy".

Immediately Martin, who is at that age, says "she's got pink panties' and smiles.

If looks could kill, he would have had the entire little Jennifer Beal arsenal blowing him to smithereens.

Lesley looks hurt & Sarah sees this. She gets Martin's attention then tips her head and eyes to the left a few times.

He follows Sarah to the kitchen. Once there, she gives Martin a naughty boy stare then says "these things happen. You should not broadcast it. Give her some decency and at the same time show your own decency. In other words, just enjoy the moment and keep tight lipped, (smile)".

"Yes, Sarah". She walks off.

Martin decides to go out the back for a while.

Cameron walks through the front door carefully closing it behind her.

Lesley says loudly "what's wrong with her, don't she care what happens to Sonia. What does she mean? Is she jealous or something?"

Approaching Sonia it suddenly dawns on him 'oh my god, she is!', "Let me deal with her" says John, who heads for the door.

Sarah grabs his arm "I think not, best I go".

He leaves her to it. Then, looking around the room, he realizes that people need privacy & places for their belongings too.

He waits for Sonia to reboot and satisfy himself that she is OK. Fed up with airing problems in public he goes outside in the opposite direction to Sarah, and then phones Thomas Reese.

He says "hi, how are things there?"

"I am telling our colleagues about non-human people, known by ordinary humans as metal in my time, 2040, one of them being myself, although only my skull was replaced.

Also, those that was unaccounted for when I left there.

We are considering possibilities of recent time travel and how, when, if any of them might be here now.

They could be living or in standby, therefore undetected by the time detector.

"Oh I see, that's really good stuff. I'd be interested in names. I've called you to find out if you are in the loop over our search for a ranch-type house somewhere over the Golden Hills potholes".

"We have found somewhere and Catherine is aware of it but has not said anything".

"Oh, I see, thank you. I assume you heard the news?"

"Yes, we are very concerned. Savannah told me. She also said Jenny is very worried. I think she is annoyed too".

"Oh. Those were her local shops, I can understand that".

"John, I have to tell you this. She thinks you were stupid and wonders what possessed you to take that risk".

"It was pretty innocent really; Jenny lives in a nice area. Ricky has never mentioned any gangs or other trouble. He has friends there – all nationalities. All I wanted to do was buy Cameron something nice to thank her for all the awesome things she has done lately. Allison and Riley agreed with me and thought it was a great idea".

John expected the next words and sure enough Thomas says "no one is every safe – I'm sure you knew I would say that".

John talks a little longer then 'click', switch off his phone and turns around with a start.

"How long have you been there? I never heard you coming". He looks down & sees she is bare-footed. With her lovely pooled Allison eyes and a tear slowly trickling down, her lip quivers.

He says "oh my god, did you do that on purpose?"

Cameron's outer lips drop again, they look pouty. She turns to walk away.

"Cam, please stop, I didn't mean it. Stop and think about it, use your computer, infiltration experience, whatever. I wanted to know if you were really sad because I love you Cam. I think you really are sad but I want to hear you say you art hurting inside so that I can understand you".

"When Allison & Riley were hurt, I was mad at you. Later you said you wished you had taken Sonia. I was jealous. Some men are aroused by being with a lesbian and wish they could be with them. I was very anxious that you might wish this would happen to you. Most of all, everyone was praising Sonia for her work in 1984. It made her so happy that her panning memory was insufficient when it grew, so she shut down.

Nobody has made me that happy, there was many people applauding her".

"Not even me!"

"Not quite, there were a lot of people and for Sonia it grew much larger and filled her allocated panning memory. She has fixed it now. It is larger. I will do the same later".

"That was not very safe for her".

"It was, because I was there and besides that, I was in terminator mode it could not happen".

"Back to you Cam, I'm very sorry for your stress, I had no idea it affected you that way. You must tell me everything. I want to understand you. You have spent your entire life, albeit short, trying to understand us".

"Thank you John, next time you go out to get my present take Sonia with you".

Cameron is now smiling, John says "let me hug you" and as he does, says "what plant would you have liked?"

"A black lily".

John whispers in her ear "I know you understand the significance of a gift, I will try to get you one.

Regarding Ally & Riley, you said I should not see them. I am really concerned about them, please tell them that". (He knows that Allison has not recovered 100% from her infection & shock and could not stick up for herself. 'Mortified' is a good word to describe how he feels).

"I will".

The 2 of them turn to go inside as Cameron tells John that Sonia has rebooted".

The door is open and Marta is watching "have you had an argument?"

"No" says John, "Cameron was worried about lots of things. So am I. We were cheering each other up".

Marta is not convinced.

Sonia is enjoying all the fuss and attention. She explained what happened and everybody shows their relief which also sends Sonia's panning levels rising again.

John squeezes Cameron's hand and says "don't forget, she has your body and chip. She is your best friend and now it is your time to share her joy. Look at Lesley, she is really happy. Everybody knows what great things you do, they have not told you yet but believe me, they will. I promise not to remind them then you will see it happen naturally".

"Thank you" (smile).

"Come on girl, I'll escort you to the stairs and you can take me to the casualty room to see that they're OK".

She does and they both peer in the doorway to see Allison asleep with Riley awake, her arm over her.

Riley sees John who nods twice and pulls the door to. This pleases her. She rests her head and closes her eyes.

-0-

**Cameron's emotions are still developing but she will not understand how humans deal with extremes of happiness until chapter 10. After all, going 'bonk' on your nose shows that you can only be '****so**** happy!'**

**Can humans reach a level of happiness and not go beyond that point? Think about it… perhaps we can. You will see.**

**For those of you that are wondering why I wrote in this chapter about Cameron's concerns over why she has not overflowed her happiness panning, whereas she did in chapter 3. This is because history was rewrote in chapter 2 (paradoxically), and the butterfly effect (call it what you like), meant that occurrence never happened. Wow!**

**In the next chapters, things can't possibly get much worse… can they?**

**Cameron develops a small problem.**

**Later, to cap it all, back at the Beal house, those that are left behind get a visit, so it is the usual action stations. Things like this always need full and careful attention.**

**It is quite a busy period for everybody and they have to find enough transport.**

**Also, love is in the air.**

**As per request, the FBI thinks they are out of their depth with regard to this case, so they take action. Huh, just wait and see (OMG).**

**Also, what future Savannah told Cameron starts to happen in an uncompromising, perhaps sadistic or callous manner. Please note at this point, I do not wish any people from any ethnic background harm or wish to single them out but Skynet has to start somewhere.**

**I'm looking forward to posting the next 6 chapters because things that you might never dream of happen and I've just thought of something else.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time…**

**Cameron's emotional development is still taking effect. Also, other things are happening within the cyborg hotties chips which relate to 'broody' but with a hidden element.**

**Sonia went in to reboot after being 'too happy'. It was not by accident, she wanted to test this ability within herself. As yet, both she & Cameron do not understand or know how to deal with this emotion under the gamut of scenarios. Cameron will find out in ch.10.**

**Allison is physically fixed (using Cameron's nanodes) but she appears to have either lost memories, blocked out memories or has emotional problems. John thought that by taking her out, she would have a good time and feel better. Catastrophe – there is always somebody out there that wants a quick buck. (Be careful how you say the last word). It was a terrible occurrence which, I was in 2 minds to write about. We see films on TV and as such, can only mimic what is written & directed but with a difference.**

**3-Ally is still confused over her parents but will always be happy.**

**To keep the resistance going, vast sums of money are needed for vast amounts of equipment. Cameron to the rescue… again.**

**After that, the houseful of all ages watches the video of Sarah's entire experience with a single terminator in 1984 and her aftermath, (obtained first-hand (eyes) by Sonia). Now they all know the deadly truth.**

**-0-**

**25 Feb 2009 – 10pm**

**Soon, the time approaches for the 2****nd**** journey to Bakersfield banks.**

"I'm ready to go, are you all set?" (They are).

Cameron says "Firstly, we need to buy more make-up & clothes, we do not have enough".

Sonia knows she must stay behind to keep the fairly large number of people/rescuees safe.

She is not bothered, she is a cyborg. Cyborgs can share info later, every last drop. What does bother her is that Lesley is going for the thrill of it – she is quite a badass.

Conny insists in going again, so Ricardo becomes a temporary godfather to Marta & Dean, even to Allison.

He tells her in Spanish that she must come back. He fears that he could never meet another woman like her, even if he might displease her one day, just to lighten the situation.

He gets pleasure in seeing Conny's response and he tells her so, whilst slightly winking at John with a smile.

Before leaving the house, Cameron applies her make-up as before and puts on her change of clothes.

She comes downstairs with Lesley's boots and hands her the make-up.

The kids love her look and ask if they can be the same.

Cameron promises to do that for them.

Whilst doing her make-up, Sonia showed her concern over what happened last time & the risk in the bank.

She wants to go with them and decides to quietly phone CW.

Cameron outlines the plan which is similar to before.

On the way to the shops, John asks Cameron if she thinks she has the ability to give driving lessons.

"Have you seen something wrong with the way I drive?"

"No" (smile from everyone), "I meant could you teach people in this car how to drive?"

"Yes I am sure I could. For instance, for safety you should not cross your hands on the steering wheel and you often have the window down and rest your arm…"

(Slightly louder voice) "who? not me, the others".

They all laugh at John and he smiles back "very funny Cameron".

"What do you mean, that was not a joke".

More laughter. Something she will discuss with Sonia later, who can ask Lesley to explain the joke.

She says "I will start now by explaining road signs as we drive along. We must stop at a shop that sells a book that has pictures of road signs, and then I will do as you ask when I have spare time. During this time you must be with me, otherwise Sonia will have to take my place".

Sure enough, on the way to Bakersfield John stops at a fuel station to fill up whilst Conny is asked to grab at least 10 highway code books.

Cameron points out that one is for Derek and another for Sarah.

This makes John laugh.

It is now that Cameron says to Conny "give one to John, he is not obeying some of the signs. I will show you which ones when we get indoors".

"I don't disobey the signs. I ignore some because they are irrelevant".

"You did not check the gates by the fields to see if any were open".

"Why would I do that? Oh I know, in case a sheep, a cow or a horse steps on to the road".

"Correct".

"Cam, it is not necessary. I saw the sign but there are never farm animals on the road".

"There are other signs too, including speed limits".

"Cam, I don't need to improve my driving. Please stop going on about it. Where are we going now? The GPS says I will find myself on the outskirts (Pause) Cam, are you talking to me?" (Pause).

Conny harps up from the back "this my friends is what we refer as 'enamorado argumento' ."

The passengers stare at each other and grin.

Outside the Beal house, an expensive car pulls up then slowly drives in, stopping close to the road on one side of the drive.

An unrecognizable figure gets out. He places an object on top of the capstone. It looks like a stone owl.

Upon seeing Sonia leave the house the man gets back in the car and drives approximately 10yds down the road then stops.

Worried Sarah watches from the front door as most of the others look at the TV screen.

Of course Sonia is armed and she takes 2 termis to the drive entrance with her.

They stay put as she turns left.

It is a whole 5 minutes before any sign of movement takes place.

Definitely not any gunfire.

Derek amongst others ventures out, keeping to the edges.

The termis return to their positions, the car is heard driving off and Sonia re-emerges.

She sees the others then smiles.

Sarah, Dean & Marta rush up. "Who was it?"

"A man wanted to know which way to the nearest fuel station".

"Did he recognize you?" says Derek.

"I did not detect any change in his persona, so I let him live".

"You would have killed him?" says Sarah.

"Too many lives are at stake. Come indoors, I have work to do".

"You do?"

"Yes, I need to use Jenny's computer".

Sonia marches indoors & the others quickly follow. She serenely parks her ass on a chair & starts by checking the case and keyboard, even lifting it up, turning it upside down & shaking it a little. A few fingernails drop out.

She gets up, goes behind the case & inspects the cabling & ports.

"What's up?" says Sarah.

"I am checking that we are not being observed".

"How would anyone get in here?"

"Anything is possible. Now I need to get busy, would you please leave me alone".

Sarah says "what are you going to be doing, are you sure you're OK? You seem strange".

"That is because I am devoting my resources to Cameron & other things".

"Other things?"

"Yes, many things. You can watch but please do not disturb me".

After a while the constant meaningless machine code displayed on the screen forces everyone to lose interest, especially when Sonia ignores Sarah.

She goes outside to the field and phones Cameron.

The chat ends with Cameron saying "I will phone her".

Cameron phones but Sonia does not answer. (She can't because she is fulfilling her mission).

She calls Sarah back "hold your phone to her ear".

Cameron transmits a short message and soon receives a response "my phone is off to avoid interruption. I am running a scan on dates before 1965 on the time detector for John Henry. He says it is important. I will give my attention to everybody if a problem occurs. Good luck my friend".

"Thank you for explaining".

For what seems like an eternity but left to a single daemon, Sarah eventually returns the phone to her own ear

"Why doesn't she speak?"

"She did, everyone is fine".

This time Cameron is going to visit the banks in reverse order and leave the famous Ally bank till last. Some of the banks have other branches, so she will visit them instead.

Cameron is still in 'I'm not talking to John mode' as she gets out of the SUV.

She has already scanned everybody for clothes & footware size.

After 13m12s she comes out of the shop with bags. (Quite a long period actually, the assistant was not very helpful).

She asks John to drive to a multi-storey car park, stopping on the way to attach false plates copied from an identical vehicle.

Having checked the location of cameras, the team park close to the entrance.

"Please douse your face with this, and then apply black lippo. You too John".

John looks at Cameron then takes the black lippo. He would like to say 'no' but now is not the time.

The team of 6 changes in to the clothes that Cameron has provided by taking it in turn to stand outside the vehicle.

Now John is sure that Cameron is punishing him when he is asked to wear a false nose ring, false eyebrow ring and false ear studs.

The girls take their pick & Conny opts for 5 small gold coloured loops on each ear from the top to halfway down & a grey scarf on her head.

Lionel, like the others does not look quite as gothi as Cameron but who cares. After all, she is very good at whatever she does.

The amount of money involved was definitely an attractive proposition & who knows what they might have dressed up as.

The group acknowledges how good they look but are not in the mood for laughing, considering what they will be doing.

This time the team will split up in to 2 and use sports cars.

Doing this is not so difficult when so many older guys with a crisis in their life possess one. They even show off their manhood by leaving it parked in the driveway facing the garages.

The team drives back out and head for the most affluent looking area of town & park outside a cinema car park in a side road, facing the main road.

Much to the puzzlement of the others, Cameron gets out and can be observed going up to vehicles, walking halfway round a vehicle, then bending down.

She walks up rows and her head can be seen looking everywhere.

Then she looks over at the team & they are all sure they see a pair of red flashing eyes.

Cameron bends down and is not seen again until a sports car pulls up in front of them.

She gets out & hands John the key.

"What? Why were there …."

Too late, the familiar Cameron stomp in terminator mode can be seen and a distant sound in a metallic voice "I'll be back, be ready".

John gets out with Conny & Riley.

They have a little disagreement over who squashes in the back whilst they wait until Cam comes back. She does not take long.

This time her sports car contrasts in colour, hers being red, John's being shiny navy blue.

So, it is Conny in the back, with the rifles and Riley occasionally staring at John's face as he heads off to Rabobank National Association.

Cameron follows with Lionel in the front, also occasionally staring at her face with Lesley in the back holding the larger weapons.

The 2 sporty little numbers arrive and park well away from each other.

Over the cellphone, cam has explained that warm bonnet & warm smell of exhaust tells her that the car owners have recently gone in to the cinema and should not miss their vehicles, providing the team have their money and take them back. (Hopefully).

She also explains that she can transmit many combinations of codes using information that JH has obtained from car manufacturers and their car door manufacturers.

She uses the same radio transmitter that JH used in another reality, retuned to low-wave. (The same as when he got his (Cromartie's) body back after decapitating Chet).

2 of the banks that Cameron transfers money to is just under the full amount of $400k which is a little worrisome but everything is OK.

(It could be deemed strange that a young grungy/gothic girl is withdrawing that amount of money but once verification is received from her father's benefactor, who's ID will be revealed at the end, she does not have a problem).

She is sure that CW will be watching and waiting.

Later… now that the 'out of town' banks are done, the team will now get out at Ally bank and stand at opposite corners of the street keeping watch.

Previously, nobody noticed a vehicle pull up some distance away.

It did not arrive immediately as it had been patrolling, looking, searching.

Cameron's intention is to repay CW before transferring the rest of this money in to her own a/c because purchasing the team's safety is paramount to John's safety. Therefore they must have a secure place to live.

The last visit to the final bank was only a problem for Riley but sometimes one thing leads to another.

Although the large cop told a tall story to his superiors, he told his closest colleagues something else.

A joking suggestion of 'the Connor gang' got him thinking.

He took a look through the computer and wondered if the picture of Riley was actually the same girl.

It certainly explained why she was quick witted & a hell of a struggle to control.

He did not have any recollection of any other 'broad' being so difficult.

Being held down afterwards by whosoever it was with the rear view of a petit girl running to a car was quite a shock.

Ever since then he spent an hour patrolling the area just in case.

Unfortunately his brother could not resist making light of it when he told his 'trusted' friend about this.

It was not long before a friend of a member of the Westside Bloods in Compton, who strangely enough had a MS-13 friend of a friend, heard about it.

They too would patrol the area for $50 a day, or at least some young guns willing to earn respect for the most lucratively rewarding find their young minds could imagine.

Cameron is 1st on the scene just as the young-hopeful-MS-13ers reach the end of the road.

John is cautious, as is Cameron. So they circle some blocks behind the bank.

Not his lucky day. Staring back out of their sedan, Angel says "also, coche m deportivo".

In his mind he wonders if the owner is worth robbing at gunpoint.

The Latino's stop.

Peering round the corner, he sees 2 sports car occupants walk to either end of the street.

This could be their 1st action for ages.

Both Lionel & Lesley have a handgun but nothing else.

John is pulls up the opposite side of the road to Cameron, as she gets out and enters the bank.

Lesley can't see Lionel standing at the end of the road for some reason or other.

She points in that direction to indicate to John that something might be wrong.

Meanwhile, at Lesley's end, 2 vehicles pass. After that, the Latino car with 5 other occupants stops next to her with guns pointing.

She is forced to raise her hands.

A single guy gets out & holds her at gunpoint.

The Latinos have agreed to steal the car owner's money & the car too.

They drive to the bank & park facing the red sports car.

Just then, a cop car turns the corner up the road from Lesley & her captor, driving down the road towards them.

Sonia is edging her way down the road from the opposite direction & is careful to pull in upon seeing the police.

OMG! Hell on earth, she has seen Lesley.

Meanwhile, John has seen Lionel with a Latino. "What the fuck."

Conny sits up so quickly she bumps her head as the 2 in front jump out with their handguns pointing.

Back at the bank, Cameron is still unaware of events as she tells the cashier that she goes on air soon. (If only she but knew how true that would be).

Sonia's lover is in danger, nothing matters more. She pulls out, screeches down the road and fires her gun at the Latino killing him. Gets out of her SUV and shouts "get in" as she runs to the police car and turns it on its side.

"I can't, Cameron's in the bank".

Sonia transmits but Cameron does not receive. Sonia changes to radio as Cameron almost completes the deal.

"23s" she replies.

The 4 Latino's in the car heard the shots & see Lesley running down the road instead of towards Sonia's SUV. She was unaware that there were more guns.

They screech the tyres as they see her running their way. They screech the tyres again as they reverse whilst Lesley jumps behind a parked car and shoots at their wheels.

Sonia appears as Lionel's captor receives bullets to the head and body from Conny.

Conny curses as she climbs out the back and shoves rifles in to the hands of John & Riley.

In the back of the police car is a prisoner in handcuffs.

The cops climb out the one available door and drop to the road guns drawn.

They see the body and open fire at Sonia.

She takes bullets to the head and back as she witnesses Lesley knocked backwards trying to jump the car when the Latino saloon rams it.

With one flat tyre, the latinos turn in the road only to face the 2 cops & Sonia on the other side of the road.

Cameron rushes out of the bank and witnesses 3 sets of automatic machine hand gun fire shoot down one of the cops. (They must be mad!)

Sonia runs over the road to protect Lesley who is foolishly staggering to her feet to find her gun.

Sonia takes a riddle of bullets to her face as she shields her eyes with her arms.

Cameron is almost on the scene as John, Conny & Riley duck behind a car to avoid the other police gun fire.

Conny tries to shoot him but John pushes her gun downwards & the bullets hit the door front of a shop just as it opens.

Sonia lifts the Latino car & turns it upside down as she takes shots from the policeman.

The cop tries to reload as Cameron reaches him. She snatches his gun and throws it at a Latino's head as he tries to crawl out the car.

"Run now if you value your life" says Cameron as the cop hears the most awful scream of a Latino dragged from the other side of the car and his head is pulled off his body splattering Sonia with blood.

Lesley joins Sonia and is pumping bullets.

Only one survivor remains as the cop looks on in horror.

The Latino desperately crawls out as a distant rifle shot is heard and the Latino's brains are now part of the pavement.

Conny leaves the others behind as she roars off screaming words in Spanish like "piece of shit" only to be very obscene as she bashes the head with her rifle.

It is surprising that the Spanish has a dictionary of swear words.

The cop is still staring until Cameron slaps his face "GO NOW" she shouts.

What transpires next makes this one of the most eventful afternoons that John has known for a long time, even considering recent events?

A have a go hero, a guy well-dressed & respectable, grabs Lionel from behind and fires his own gun at John, hitting him in the left pelvic bone.

He shouts "don't no-one move or this one gets it. Call the police Izabel".

She replies "Huey, you shouldn't".

This is the worst thing in the world for the 'coltan twins'.

They don't really want to hear what they are about to hear as the husband & wife gasp in horror at Sonia's appearance.

"Don't harm him, I order you".

2 self-aware learning computers, highly sophisticated in their design, suddenly at the mercy of John's bidding.

Admittedly they are in terminator mode and they even make it more-so by flashing their red eyes at the man.

Lionel elbows the guy named Huey in the rib and leans forward throwing him over the top and flat on to the pavement.

"OOF".

Lionel says "WHO NEEDS YOUR HELP" as he looks around for Lesley's approval. She saw.

Lionel grabs Huey's gun as John yells "I'M IN FUCKING AGONY, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE", then shouts "Cam, drive your car and passengers, Lionel & Sonia help me to the car".

Cameron drives Riley & Conny up to Sonia's vehicle then stops, getting out to remove its plates (for now), then gets back in & heads for the cinema.

John is carefully placed in the back seat and they drive off too.

They have left behind a dead cop, 5 dead & slightly mutilated Latinos, an upturned…. No, 2 upturned cars, a man with backache, a little boy who's can't stop crying because he was sitting in a pushchair as a shop door was blasted in front of him and of course Izabel, who had the shock of her life.

Also, the prisoner in the police car is now free.

She is from another area of CA (The Surinio), being brought back to face charges in LA.

She rushes over to where the dead cop lies & rifles his pockets whilst cuffed. Soon her cuffs are undone as she stares in shock at the gory deaths, upturned car & accumulating lookers on.

She grabs the police gun and holds up an old lady driving down the road.

The scene ends there with the lady watching her little car disappear round a corner. She then turns and walks a short distance to see everything, hearing the close distant sound of sirens.

The cop that stayed a short distance away in the direction of Lionel's hold-up has returned to the scene & takes charge.

Back home, Sarah & co. know the situation.

It is already over the news on the local TV.

The Jens are also viewing it with shock & horror after being informed by JH who is teaching them English grammar, whilst they talk about the work they are doing on gathering info on sunspot activity.

"_Here is the witness account of the wife of a man who tried to make a citizen's arrest_".

"_It was frightening. I stayed inside the cake shop with Huey until it went quiet. Huey ran outside to try and catch one of them. I said stop but he is pigheaded like that. Thinks he is still in the reserves. I saw a dead cop up the road, an upturned car and bodies close to it. It wasn't until later that I heard one of the robots pulled the head off of one of those lads, can you imagine that? Anyway, he shot one of them. They were all disguised except 1, as freaks. Then a female freak & a girl rushed over to Huey, who was holding one of them round the neck. He might have shot them but they were not right. Their eyes shone red & I could see flesh hanging off the one that was not a freak_".

"_Surely that means she was a freak_?"

"_Oh yes, anyway the shot one ordered them not to hurt Hey. Then another man-freak threw Huey over him on to the pavement. Now he is in hospital_".

(Newsman) "_We also have this account from a man observing from the 1__st__ floor across the road_."

"_It's true, a young damaged girl ripped a young Latino's head off – he screamed just beforehand then blood squished everywhere. I was sick on the floor and sweating. I heard more shooting and a grungy girl was blasting another one's head so many times there was hardly anything left. Then a shot from afar, I fumbled for my camera phone and filmed another grungy hitting and screaming at another one in Spanish time and time again (pause) and again. I know a little Spanish, madre menos & lots of words that sounded like cursing & swearing. Something made her real mad_".

The Newsco play the recording.

Jenny says to Jennifer "I wonder if Marta saw that?"

It was never intended that Sonia would do anything. She was there 'just in case'. Whilst heads were turned, Sonia #2 took a bathroom visit'! She never came out, having now heard what happened.

With Derek as backup and others too (not forgetting 2 little badasses downstairs), Sarah kicks the door open then jumps to the side.

Derek has the only thing capable of making terminators in his words 'consider their life changes'. Silence.

The rescued members of the household are making their way around the field, as far away as possible – Allison too – all 3 of them, plus the 2 M's.

Derek beckons Sarah much further down the corridor as Lesley's father positions himself for whatever jumps out of the window.

Derek can't just blast away as he needs to reload so he tries talking. "There is nowhere to go, all exists are covered". Silence.

'Shit' thinks Derek 'we have to wait for Cameron'.

Eventually the SUV & expensive car turn up - the badasses rush out.

As soon as Sonia hears the news she comes clean with Cameron (via ultrasonic).

Cameron is grateful & thanks Sonia then speaks "leave it to me".

She walks in to the house unarmed as John grimaces and berates her.

Followed by the litluns(badasses), she walks serenely across the floor & up the stairs, down the hall past Sarah and in to the bathroom, then straight out again.

"There is not anybody there – it is safe here".

"What? How come?"

"We need to speak in private".

Sarah, Derek & Cameron go in to an empty bedroom.

Cameron continues "Sonia feared for the safety of our group so she asked for help to keep you safe whilst she was away".

Sarah harps in "safe, you call another strange Sonia safe. We was very nervous of her, where did she come from & where (pause) WHAT IS SHE?"

"She is our friend; you do not have any need to worry".

"WELL WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE TELL US SO?"

"She is similar to our kind. What you would refer to as LMT. She hoped to keep her identity secret".

"Are you telling me there is a silver slimy blob out there somewhere?"

"Yes".

"Where is this thing now?"

"I don't know". (Lie).

"Are you mad, those things kill people".

Cameron changes the conversation & tact "Miss Connor, your son is injured, he needs urgent medical help".

That did it. The look on Sarah's face said everything. How could she forget?

Without any apology she rushes downstairs.

Sonia is lifting John out of the car, leaving blood on the seat.

The others congregate, as the realization of Sonia's condition dawns on Lesley.

Her lower lip is shot off on the right & hangs down, showing her admittedly perfect teeth but where the living gums are growing over the coltan.

The rest of her face looks worse than a horror mask with an ear lobe missing and 2 holes through her ears.

Sarah comes to the door and takes a quick look at Sonia before taking John.

She is strong now. He grimaces as he exchanges arms and is taken over to the settee & lain down.

Now they do see Sonia and acknowledge how bad she looks.

As the others come in the room behind Lesley, who has a limp, John gruffly says "look after Sonia. Cameron & mom will see to me, I hope".

Riley says "Stay there Sonny, I'll wash my hands and get a bowl", as Contessa goes over to take a look.

Lesley says in a loud voice "I'LL LOOK AFTER HER, C'MON LEE, WE'RE GOING TO MY ROOM".

As they start to walk upstairs Lionel says "I can help bring you a bowl".

Lesley turns and says in a very loud voice "WE CAN MANAGE, I'LL LOOK AFTER SONIA AND SHE WILL LOOK AFTER ME. I AM HER GIRL AND SHE IS MY CYBORG. SHE SAVED MY LIFE, SHE SAVED ALL OUR LIVES". Then turns and walks.

The last thing heard is Sonia saying "Your legs are damaged, I must see them".

Downstairs, Cameron undoes John's trousers and tugs them open to reveal his undies.

Now he is feeling terrible and could not care less.

Cameron says to Sarah, "remove them, I will fetch my equipment.

She continues her rat-a-tat with Sonia & sees Lesley's badly banged shins.

Sonia says 'nothing is broken'.

Coming back, Sarah is dishing out orders and Riley is fetching a blanket for John.

Inside Cameron's handy-box are sedatives and syringes.

"The bullet must come out" – she also says to Marta, as she walks in the door "I need to take some blood from Allison, would you please go out and ask her".

(Of course Cameron knew Allison was just walking through the back gate, using her multiple daemon termi controlled eyes which she had just accessed).

"Yes Cam, she is just coming with her daughter".

All heads in the room hear that, their responses all matched: 'ooh, this is serious'.

Marta runs down the garden & says "Cameron would like to take some of your blood, is that all right?"

Whilst giving 3-Ally a piggyback, she responds "oh, why's that?"

"I think it is for John".

"What for?"

"I think it is for his injuries".

(Unison) "What happened?"

"I don't know". (Allison definitely cares for John as she rushes up the garden having put 3-Ally down and run beside (not behind) her).

"Come on" she said, holding her hand.

Indoors, it appears to Sarah & Cameron that the injury has not caused severe blood loss but is close to the hip joint & could lead to many problems – many of which only get worse with age.

This is unacceptable & Cameron can only consider 1 course of action.

She does not have bones, only a coltan frame but does have a palate and a few other miscellaneous hard items such as toe/finger nails.

Upstairs, Cameron is ultrasonically observing Sonia looking closer at Lesley's legs after ordering her to remove her jeans, revealing what she visibly enjoys is light mauve knickers with frills.

There is a loving disagreement going on as Lesley has now threaded a needle & is desperate to get Sonia's lips back to their kissy kissy best.

Sonia does her best to talk as though she is having difficulty & wonders if Lesley realizes her effort to be as human as possible is appreciated.

In other words, would Lesley be freaked if Sonia talked in her normal voice without moving her 1½ lips?

Soon, Sonia is satisfied with Lesley's legs & says she will see to her shins later then lies down to be sewn up.

Yes, 'lies down' as it was more erotically satisfying for Lesley.

Downstairs, Cameron has taken a small amount of blood from Allison and immediately injected it in to 'her artery' that sends blood quickly to her regenerator for ultimate processing by her blood diagnostics in her chip.

She does the same again with a bone sample when she jabs a 2nd syringe twice in to Allison's patella, the same hole & draws in many minute fragments.

Allison yells as Cameron says "sorry, it is necessary to repair **our** John" (emphasized).

Marta is standing close by with Conny & Dean as Cameron looks up at her & says "Wash your hands then come back & prepare to do what we did before".

"With Allison?"

"Yes".

Conny & Allison for two, look down at her questioningly.

"OK, John's bone should mend, we can start. Stand there".

Sarah is a little embarrassed, not just herself but for John because Cameron does not seem to value John's modesty.

Perhaps because she considers that all females are ageless when it comes to medical matters.

More likely that in the future nothing is hidden during terrible situations that she has seen.

"John's short-term anesthetic is working, we must act quickly" says Cameron to Marta.

Out comes an ordinary thin gouging chisel and with Cameron's delicate motor control, she begins gouging just a little & then the bullet pops out.

Marta is slightly sickened by the treatment that the surrounding flesh receives but remains steadfast.

Conny is worried for her daughter but proud too.

"I am going to take my blood now, get ready".

Cameron points to a vein "press there, quite hard".

Cameron inserts the syringe then it is slowly depressed.

Just then, upstairs "YOUR FINGERS! HELL SONNY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DID THAT".

Cameron says "Lesley has been asked to sew up Sonia's fingers. She broke the flesh through to the coltan on all 10 digits. She is about to lead her to the bathroom".

Marta replies "to wash her hands & get the dirt & oil out?"

"Yes, Sonia is allowing her to make a fuss of her".

Marta replies "if John was awake he would see the fuss you are making of him".

At that, Conny sees her daughter as more than a kid who saved her life in the future – more like a young adult and, it would seem, a friend of Cameron – just like 10 year old Jennifer.

Marta thinks about what Cameron said earlier "did you come to the conclusion that John's bone will heal after injecting his blood in to yourself?"

"Yes, mixed with bone fragments from Allison's knee. As you know, when Allison was close to death, you helped me to inject blood in to her vein. My nanodes entered the blood through veins in to her marrow. Now I have punched her patella at high speed – it took 2 punches to pierce the bone & then draw a small amount of bone marrow blood through her knee cap. That is why I used a metal syringe. The majority of the nanodes were dead but the mere fact that they were embedded in the structure showed that they were at work. Once inside me I was able to read their recorded data".

Allison says "no wonder my knee hurts", as Conny looks questioningly at Sarah.

Marta replies "I'll ask John to say sorry to you".

Cameron adds to Allison "your knee will heal (pause) fully, but I will need to inject your knee with a tiny amount of my blood".

It is beginning to rain outside & the wind is gaining strength.

Dean is no fool & spends his time at the upstairs window staring out, as the rest of the adults ferry indoors, giving Sarah & her son as much privacy as possible.

Due to events, nobody has thought to take the registration of the unknown vehicle that Sonia brought John back home in but Dean now has.

Sure enough, the mysterious Sonia emerges from a gutter down pipe at the rear of the house.

As the last of her silver form clears the pipe, a gush of leaves, debris & water splashes the drain grill.

Dean's face stares with alarm as he sees half Sonia interspersed with small amounts of silver step in to the posh car.

Suddenly she looks up and sees him.

He darts back, kneels down then peers up over the window sill.

There is CW. She nods at him, the window winds up and the car drives off.

He watches her drive to the entrance.

A long silver arm stretches out and grabs the stone owl.

He is sure it was moving its head and staring from one end of the road to the other.

The owl appears to absorb in to her arm, yet does not show a big lump.

Then the car drives off.

Dean turns & moves quietly to the room where he can hear Lesley fussing over Sonia.

He hears "hell Sonny, you've been shot there too, how d'yer want me to get that bullet out?"

Dean was going to gently knock – in fact he would like to have opened the door to see if what he heard is what he imagined.

Instead he listens, despite Sonia knowing of his presence.

She knew it was him because of his ability to walk quietly & the draught under the door bringing his scent in.

Sonia says "you can put your finger in there & push it out" as she guides the fingers on Lesley's hands up inside.

Lesley says, as the bullet comes out "do the bullets make dents in your coltan?"

"Sometimes but not these, they are not made of extra hard metal. They are only intended to penetrate humans".

She scans a bullet then says "on average, most cheap bullets have a lead core with 95% copper 5% zinc shell".

'KNOCK, KNOCK'.

Lesley says loudly "who's that?"

Quietly back, he replies "It's me".

Sonia says to Lesley "It's OK. It's Dean, let him in".

Lesley is careful to ensure Sonia is decent then says "Come in".

He says to Sonia "I can't tell anybody but you".

Lesley says "what are you talking about?"

Sonia knew Dean must have been at the end of the hallway, as the draft blew from that direction, under their door and out through their open window.

She says to Lesley "it's OK, I won't be long. Please wait outside".

"Since when do you have secrets with a small boy?"

Sonia thinks hard for an appropriate response; "he is Conny's son. He is brave & thoughtful. He values your safety & everybody else's. He also knows that the promise that he has made will show how trustworthy he is when asked again".

With a grumpy look on her face, Lesley hobbles out the room & closes the door.

Sonia says in a loud voice "go to the end of the corridor".

"Alright" she replies in a huff.

Quietly Dean says "do you know what Catherine Weaver is?"

"Yes, I asked her to come here and guard you whilst I went out to safeguard our resistance".

Dean smiles a little "don't you mean Lesley?"

"Of course!"

A small conversation ensues and soon Dean emerges in the hallway. The weight of his burden is relieved.

He sees the annoyed looking Lesley & slowly approaches her, then says "I feel so much better now".

"You do?"

"Yes, she explained everything". Then he briefly hugs her, admittedly his arms were around the back of her buttocks.

He says "she thinks she's found another bullet in a funny place and wants you to get it out".

"She said that?"

"No, I did" he smiles then walks off fast.

"OHH YOU!"

Downstairs Allison has asked Cameron a worrying question "will I go to sleep & dream of rabbit holes again?"

Sarah is standi ng close by. She says "you're not messing up her brain are you?"

"No, my nanodes record what they encounter and ensure it is not altered. Then if it is damaged they repair – that is all. The brain is different. Any affects are caused by outside influences. The nanodes repair the brain but memories are not. My nanodes needed to circulate through Allison's brain to destroy her infection quickly. I believe Allison has issues to deal with, which she is aware of. She loves John and he loves her. I am very happy about that but unfortunately because I am different and protect him, he sees me as special. My happiness depends on his wellbeing and yes, through my developed emotions I love him too".

Just then, John slowly wakes up to voices – he is within hearing range.

Marta & Conny are still there as Cameron continues talking.

"I like to see her happy face around John and all her human reactions. I like to see him kiss her and hold her, knowing that when he does the same to me it is true that what I feel and develop are more or less her same pleasures.

Don't tell him this but sometimes when I watch him with her, I wonder if he is thinking of me or even more, wishing she was me. I also wonder if she is thinking that is what he is thinking. I also wonder if he is glad to be with her because she feels more human. I know he can't squeeze my ribs here (points to lower front), or listen to me breathe from here (points again). He hears my pistons and tells me they sound nice. I believe him but I also believe it must be nice to do some things that don't remind him that he is having sex with a machine".

Some gasps go out. Marta's mouth opens and she looks to see what her mom's face looks like.

Cameron says "I think that was the wrong thing to say".

"Too right it was".

Cameron turns to John and before everybody has time to say anything, replies in a robotic voice, down an octave "future John, who was only 3 years older than yourself, sent me back to protect you here now.

He had no conception of what I would become.

Now I am encountering emotional challenges.

If I was just a robot (Cam reverts to robotic movements & voice), I would not come between you and Allison".

John groggily says "I can't talk now Cameron, thank you for saving my life".

She replies "that is what I am here for" then packs her box & takes them to the kitchen for sterilization.

Marta has a close friend in Cameron & chases after her to speak "can I help?"

"Yes, boil a kettle full of water; it is quicker than a saucepan. I will get these implements ready and clean the box".

"Can you really know what Sonia sees?"

"Yes".

"What is she seeing now?"

Cameron decides to revert fully and brings all her emotional panning to the fore "she has told Sonia to lie on her stomach & is checking her legs from bottom to top. Sonia says she believes Lesley knows there is only 2 bullets in her right buttock but insists on feeling everywhere just in case".

Leila & Sunny, as well as Marta laughs loud, they all join in – Cameron too.

There are lots of '?' in the front room from those who didn't hear. The other kids rush downstairs to investigate – Marta won't tell.

5 minutes later, a car enters the drive – Sarah is now able to recognize the engine & tyre sound, therefore Cameron stays in the kitchen with Marta & now Conny, as Sarah says "It's the Jens".

"Now you're for it" says Derek with a grin to anybody that might take his bate.

The door opens & l-Jennifer is the first in. She looks down & sees blood drops, and then looks over to where John is half asleep on the settee, only to see lots of blood.

She says "It's a good job the man from the CPS is coming tomorrow; it gives you all time to clear up the blood".

"Blood? What blood" is heard from the approaching footsteps.

Jenny steps in followed by Savannah. Jenny looks down at the blood then over to John & says "it's a good job that the man from the CPS is coming tomorrow".

Both Jens stand there with a hand on their right hip, looking stern.

Derek has to turn away quickly, he finds it chokingly funny.

Very quickly, JenJen's talk of cleaning the blood away turns to the news then finally on to Cameron.

"Where is she?" says Jenny.

"I'm here" is the reply as she enters the room.

"Was your excursion financially successful?"

"Yes, I have paid Catherine the full amount, plus interest & we have a substantial amount for ourselves".

Jennifer asks "so you paid Catherine $2.357,487.18 plus interest?"

Everybody that is in the room, plus John heard that and are surprised as Cam replies

"Yes, today is 25th of February. Therefore the interest at .2755 for 3 days at close of business was .0551, which adds $1,296.61 for three days to our total debt. Deuda in Spanish. The repayment is $2,358,783.79 and we are left with $1,641,216.21 from 4 mega dollars".

(gasps, wows).

Cameron does not stop there: "I believe that most of this will be for building materials, transport, possible bribes, earth moving equipment, drills, explosives etc. I will ask Mr Young for his help".

John perks up & says "Cameron…"

but before saying anything else beckons Allison over, who has returned from the garden with 3-Ally. He holds her hand then continues, staring in to Cameron's eyes,

"Our Cam has done an incredible job, we are all grateful to you. Now we can plan our moves thank you".

She turns them blue. John blinks then smiles and says "may I kiss you both?"

Allison says "I didn't do anything".

"Ah but you did. You was shot across your back but stayed in contact with me whilst we rescued the Vassilievas".

"I don't remember & there's nothing wrong with my back".

"Believe me you did & Cameron fixed your back with her nanodes".

"She did?"

"Yes! So you did good. Now come here and don't argue".

After approx 1½ hr, a lot has taken place, including a meal for all, which included Dean asking Sunny "why are these called fish sticks and sometimes fish fingers. Fish don't have fingers and they don't look like sticks?" This gets the kids talking on the subject, raking in most of the adults and the process involved in making them.

Meanwhile Allison is caring for John with Cameron only coming when called upon.

This made Cameron happy & unhappy – happy to see Allison fussing over John & seeing that he is putting up with 'too much fuss', unhappy that he disobeyed her & ended up getting shot, also unhappy that she suddenly became jealous of Allison for a moment.

It soon passes when 3-Ally taps her leg & says "is John going to be alright?"

"I am 99% sure he will be. Go and see him then ask him if you can be his magic fairy. If he says 'yes', tell him you will bring your magic wand next time & wave it at him".

3-Ally does just that and Cameron monitors her panning, knowing it should get a high % of joy.

It does then rises again.

3-Ally rushes back & tells Cam what she already knows, as Cam passes the video/sound of 3-Ally speaking to John to Sonia, who tells Lesley.

"Ahhh, that's sweet", says Lesley.

3-ally says "he wants to know what will happen when I wave the wand?"

"If he wishes to get better quickly, he can take you to see a nice big ranch".

"What's a ranch?"

"It is a big house in the country surrounded by lots of land & has a few horses".

Cameron says "Wait there", and then goes out the room to find out exactly where the wand is.

She goes upstairs & summons Sonia who quickly dresses after saying to Lesley "wait there, I need to visit the bathroom".

Cameron climbs on Sonia's shoulders & pushes up the loft entrance and climbs in.

Lesley pokes her head around the door frame.

Sure enough, the cyborg endless chat revealed the box that Sonia saw with the Christmas tree decorations including a star, before she went in to hibernation in 1984.

Cameron drops down to Sonia's shoulders & shuts the loft lid.

Next, a plant stick from the cheese plant pot in the hallway.

Finally, attach the star to the stick with strong glue (recommended for cyborgs).

Elsewhere, the scene of the deaths & carnage, including a police officer has taken a turn for the worse (in John Connor's case).

Bloods is being taken for analysis and because the outlandish account of a petite girl lifting 2 cars has to be considered, the area around the vehicle seals are checked for skin tissue.

Forensics also finds small amounts of blood from Sonia's fingers, along with crushed flesh in small quantities.

All the police on the scene are on edge over the loss of yet another of theirs but to hear that one of the perpetrators rips heads off, whilst previously visibly taking multiple gunshots with flesh ripping results, is frighteningly mindblowing.

The BAU are on their way & plan to be around until everything is resolved – whether they had planned for 'indefinitely' is another matter.

James Ellison is immediately and reluctantly called in, with of course agent Forlaan, his partner.

Both ends of the road are cordoned off & the police car, still on its side is cordoned off with 1-way traffic passing by, due to necessary access.

The KZPN newsteam also arrive on the scene, now accompanied by 2 large armed guards.

They immediately ask questions about the physical build & hair colour of Sonia because Izabel said her face was unrecognizable & silver.

Something interesting has turned up; one of the students at the ballet performance at John's school has made a video with his cellcam. Cameron is singing Pink's hit & now it has 3.2m hits on Youtube.

KZPN plays it as the link to this event is thought to be connected, purely because of the ruthless efficiency of the Connor/Baum gang.

Questions are now being asked whether a war has broken out between C.A. gangs & the police with Sarah & John Connor somehow implicated.

Elsewhere, Kaliba & Pretzel have taken extreme interest in events.

Were pretzel human, she would be over the moon. She now knows exactly what to do next.

I'll fetch the mat from my room to place over the blood here (doorway) & this blanket from the car can go on the settee" says Jennifer, whilst the people present discuss many things like where to hide tomorrow. (Child Services are coming).

Sarah suddenly says "Oh oh, see you in a minute & rushes upstairs past the Vassilievas in the crowded house.

There is Jenny "I can explain" says Sarah.

Jenny replies "I hope you did not lose your temper?"

"No, I don't do things like that" smiles Sarah. "We had an unexpected visitor".

"What, a raccoon?"

"Not exactly, some err, a. It was. Jenny, we need to speak alone so that I can explain without lots of input".

Sarah tries to explain everything in the outbuilding after calling Jennifer along too. She did not want to reveal that Catherine was a LMT, as she thought it would frighten Jennifer too much. She hopes Derek will back-up her story, saying that Sonia was able to come back quickly then go away again. Rather flimsy but who could argue that.

Starting to feel cold in the cold windy winter although wearing coats, Sarah finally says

"If everything had gone according to plan, Sonia would have driven back & changed places then found an excuse for her 'unSonialike' behavior".

These Jennifers are not stupid but Sarah is unprepared to budge on her silly lie. She will also say to Derek "if you give the game away, I will have to tell Cameron".

Seeing the worried look on little Jennifer's face, Sarah smiles & says "come on let's get warm, it's about time John was rescued from Allison or a wellmeaning cyborg".

(smiles/unison) "You're right, let's go". Jennifer holds their hands & rushes them across the gravel.

(Obviously, the Jens will discuss the possibility of another Sonia in hibernation somewhere).

Indoors, John is asleep.

Cameron has disappeared from view. Noises can be heard upstairs, cracking, sawing & electrical devices. She is fixing the broken bathroom lock by replacing a section of door frame after hearing the women voicing their concern.

When Helena hears Cameron walking her stomp down the stairs carrying wood cut-offs & tools, she says "may I go in now?"

"Yes, but you need to move the tool box & electric screwdriver".

"You're very good. I'll bring them down & tidy up. Claire is next".

Off rushes Helena. What happens next is triggered, it would seem: Cameron finds Claire in the dining room building a small house with lego bricks.

"Hello Cameron, I heard you fixing the bathroom door. Can we lock it now?"

"Yes" (smiles).

"Great. Here, take Allison".

Cameron sits and copies what Allison normally says but improvises, just to be different and more humanlike.

"Hello honeysuckle, would you like me to build something for you?"

"Yes, here are all the bricks".

3-Ally quickly gets down to the floor & tips the big brick box on to the carpet.

It was Jenny's box which she occasionally added to in the wishful hope that she could get them to Richard & Jennifer's house one day.

It never happened.

Cameron does a quick scan of the bricks, including the ones on the table, and then gets to work.

Watching Cameron building very fast, 3-Ally is mesmerized & stands next to Cameron with her arm around her neck.

Then it happens. Fortunately there is a downstairs room where Cameron can go.

Riley is close by with Lionel, listening to school stories.

"Look after Ally, I need to do something".

Before leaving the room Cameron ensures Riley is still there.

Cam rummages a cupboard, takes a roll & rushes in to the broom cupboard. (Her repair work meant the room with a lock was always engaged).

7 minutes later the door opens ajar and a pair of cyborg eyes peer out.

Riley looks out the doorway for the 5th time then sees Cameron behind a door the other side of the hallway. "What's up?"

"Come here".

She whispers in Riley's ear.

Riley smiles, "really, is that possible?"

"I believe Allison's genes are a contributory factor & now a self-diagnostic shows I have been developing that way ever since AllyAlly arrived".

"Oh, do you want me to get you a ….."

Abruptly Cam says "yes".

Riley walks off smiling & brings back the item, a change of undergarment & a nice dress.

Cameron literally looked embarrassed as she takes the items "thank you. Please do not tell anybody, especially John".

Going back to Lionel & 3-Ally, Lionel says "what's up with her?"

"Oh, only women's things".

"Really! Oh I see, you can't tell me".

Soon Cameron comes back in the room to finish the lego construction.

Lionel says "Nice dress, so you got your jeans messy then?"

Cam stares daggers at Riley "you told him?" "Er no, I told him you don't like to have food on your clothes". Cameron smiles "yes, I am fussy".

-0-

A few thousand miles away, the aircraft with its BAU crew are heading for LAX. J.J. reluctantly took on the task, although different, knowing how dangerous it seemed from the offset. The entire team was sure there was more to this than met the eye.

'An escalation of gang warfare'.

A desire to rule the streets with a blatant disregard for the police was very worrying.

What they did not know was that the young teens outside the bank were merely on the wrong side of the wrath of Sonia. Not directly related to anything at their age that was different from the norm.

Cameron did the right thing for the team by stealing sports cars for quick getaways but did not envisage opportunist robbers.

They now know (think) that an airhead young grungy female (Cameron), has a rich father who is filming a reality show, to be released soon.

One thing the team will do is visit the bank, and then ask for details of her financial dealings, as the surviving cop confirms that she did in fact kill one of the lads with his own gun. Not that it matters to Cameron, she won't be going back there – or need to.

-0-

**The next day, 26 Feb. 2009,** Catherine Weaver turned up at the Beal residence, 8am (almost precisely), to pick up her 'Daughter' & take her to school.

She speaks to Cameron with her rat-a-tat about things in general and her concern over yesterday's events.

She fears that it is only a matter of time before their enemy shows its ugly head, claws, tentacles etc.

Like Marta, CW has quite an affinity for Cameron, so she is secretly disappointed that both cyborgs are hooked on John. (Even though she will/might have the final say… eventually).

The first thing 3-Ally mentioned was the trip across the paddocks to see the horses.

John is much better now but Cameron won't let him move far until she is satisfied that his balljoint can move freely in his hip. He must not put weight on it until he heals, otherwise the damage will continue and not mend.

Nevertheless, he insists on going & will sit in the back, immobile.

Everybody squeezes in to 3 vehicles, with Sarah, Derek & Sonia driving.

Leila's aunt can drive, as can both Youngs but they don't have any other vehicles apart from Jenny's, which they might need.

Debbie has a car too, so that is just about enough.

They immediately set off for the Golden Hills, leaving behind the Jens, Cameron, Marta, Dean, Nancy, Russell (her husband) & Debbie.

35m later, a car pulls in to the Jenny's drive & stops.

The occupant sits there for a while, whilst conversely all eyes are on Cameron to see any signs of alarm.

She will stay out of sight, in case she is recognized.

It is already accepted that the termis cannot be left unguarded, in case a snooper sees their immobile forms hidden behind bushes & buildings.

The man gets out of the car with a clipboard, some folders & books.

Jenny repeats her instructions with a very stern face, whilst comically standing next to her is what could be considered the same stern face, only younger.

This makes the kids smile & Jenny realizes what is happening.

She looks down just as Jennifer realizes, then looks up & breaks in to a laugh.

"Sorry mom, I didn't realize".

"Don't call me". Says Jenny lightheartedly.

More laughs, to the puzzlement of the adults.

'KNOCK KNOCK, door bell'.

"OK, don't speak unless asked & try to smile & not look worried. Don't smile like zombies either" as Jenny opens the door.

"Hello, I'm from the CPS, I believe you are expecting me?"

"Yes, please come in". (The adults stay in another room for now).

Jennifer asks "Would you like, let me guess, a nice strong percolated coffee after your journey?"

"That's nice of you, thank you very much. I am in need, milk only".

After observing him, Jennifer is good at recognizing that he likes the smell wafting in from the kitchen.

The mid-tanned African American man identifies himself as Leroy Jefferson, and then asks their names.

He asks questions about what happened at school and true to their instructions Dean & Marta speak when asked & stay calm.

He then speaks to Jennifer & asks if she is getting on OK with home schooling.

She tries to appear average & talks about what she learnt in English, albeit quite advanced.

"We're also learning Spanish" says Marta. "Me llamo (pron. Yamo) Marta Alvarez. ¿Como se llama usted? (silence) Er le present o mi madre Contessa". "Me Llamo Dean Alvarez".

"I haven't learnt as much as them but I am sure they are saying their names to identify themselves "me yamo Jennifer Beal".

Leroy raises his eyebrows with a smile but wants to see why Jennifer is behind in Spanish despite picking it up quickly and because she is older. He says "are you taking different subjects from these two?"

"Yes, I am studying the effects of the sun on communications satellites and deep space transmissions. Also sunspot activity on our weather and the estimated time that the sun has had quiet periods since records began & conversely recorded hot summers before records began. We also study the effects of quarks travelling from deep space on data recording and why they appear. Their original location in space & whether they could be related to massive explosions of suns, big bangs or the theoretical existence of whole areas of space consisting of anti-matter so far away that it is hard to believe. Yet, their coming in to contact with matter could be the largest instantaneous event ever considered by scientists. Shall I continue?" smiles Jennifer as a frowning Jenny looks on.

"Is this your chosen subject?"

"No, mom teaches me these things. She is clever and I want to be her one day" replies Jennifer with a mischievous face "I will learn Spanish as soon as I have finished this English book".

Leroy Jefferson looks at the book and then becomes quite startled "How far through the book are you?"

"Halfway".

To convince himself that he is not being hoodwinked, he asks some questions that he did not know the answers to himself. "What are the origins of these words?"

"Norwegian, french, latin, german". Jennifer even pronounces the words & suggests what they originally meant in their native country, with plenty of embellishment".

"Oh! That's good. Who are your teachers?"

"Nancy teaches my friends but I teach myself with mom's help. Debbie gives us exercise and games. They are in the kitchen".

"Oh really, may I meet them?" Leroy meets them & everything seems fine. He asks about Spanish and is told that they have set tasks & a tutor comes in 3 times a week. (Cameron, Ricky & Conny). He looks around the house then asks about musical lessons.

Jenny explains that they love music and a man named Ricardo is a good friend of theirs & teaches them music. Then she shows him Ricky's guitar & music sheets.

"Would you like to hear the 'Star spangled banner'?" says Dean.

"Er.."

"We can all sing this. Come on everyone. After 3. Uno dos tres" With arms in the air the enthusiastic kids sing and rope in the adults.

"**Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**

**What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming,….."**

They refuse to stop until it is finished.

Leroy can't help but smile at the noise & how good they are. This is one thing that the resistance sang in the tunnels & taught the badasses – if only Leroy knew this.

Cameron, who is still outside, smiles.

Leroy gives Jenny some standard syllabuses that they are expected to attain when he comes back in 3 months.

They all set off to join everybody else at the ranch – Cameron drives a separate SUV with her termi passengers, plus 2 in the trunk area.

2h23m after setting off, the resistance & rescuees arrive at the entrance to the ranch.

Catherine had already been there and collected the keys in the name of 'Matt Murch' (& quite likely resembling him too).

Later, Thomas & Matt meet the team after Catherine returns to Zeira.

Thomas knows the whereabouts of the potholes & their history in 2040 which still gives him the creeps.

It was in fact the point where Skynet further developed their TDE technology by sending humans, both sexes, all ages to a cave.

Both forward & back in time.

Almost all of them died down there, either by their forms not completely transporting or being burnt alive by the bubble transporting, or actually being in the way when the bubble started forming in the packed cave.

Thomas was sent to observe the results until he was eventually able to use this technology to escape.

He also set a timed explosive in his time, 2040, close to that TDE after destroying the test results, thus preventing time travel in to underground areas such as caves, bunkers etc., which was intended to avoid detection. (That is what he hoped).

For the 2 Thomas-cyborgs it worked because they transported before Thomas but arrived after him.

It was not immediate that Thomas saw Helena because she waited in the car with AllyAlly, Leila & Sunny.

Everybody can see that the stead is in fact large with the ranch-house in the distance on the sloping lower hillside with various buildings close by.

Being at the base of a large hill meant that moisture running or seeping down was ideal for trees & green foliage.

The ranch was ideally situated & already it had been suggested by Mr Young that more trees & bushes should be strategically planted ASAP before the hot season.

Thomas offers to meet the team at the entrance gate, staying in phone contact with them, just in case.

Sonia has been instructed (asked) by Cameron to ensure that John stays in the car & does not move.

She also asks Lesley to go inside with the others. (It seems they can be separated after all, although looking inside the ranch would tempt most women and guys alike).

Sonia is not a pushover like Cameron & refuses John's direct orders, like "I order you to take/help me up to the house" by obeying her directive to keep John safe.

He did once have to beg her to let him out as his kidneys had nowhere to send his water now that his bladder was full & he ran the risk of internal damage.

He asked her to fetch him a drink too.

The words "If you move I will tell Cameron & she will sedate you" seemed to do the trick.

She was a cyborg after all & would have definitely known if he attempted anything.

After John gets comfortable again he says "are you this strict with Lesley?"

"Sometimes but she enjoys it, which I don't understand".

"Oh of course, many Women like their partner to take charge and be firm. Understand this, she enjoys you taking charge & respects you but you must allow her to have her say too".

"Are you saying I should give her more orders?"

"No, no, definitely not, stay as you are. Heaven forbid you do anything different, she is besotted by you. Forget I said anything, all you need to know is that she enjoys your concern".

"Thank you for explaining".

"I think you should go inside and look around, and then you can tell Cameron what you think. I'll call Thomas and ask him to come here when he's ready".

33m pass, it turns out that the estate is quite extensive and once Thomas has gone from building to building he discovers 10 horses in a field & one lone stable hand doing the daily duties on the understanding that he will be paid for his services.

He must not meet with anybody except Thomas & Matt for now.

The ranch house is far better than expected, 'wow' is a very good description & 'Bonanza' 'Ponderosa' or better still the large house in an episode of 'The Fall Guy' featuring Roy Rogers (1984).

Thomas changes places with Sonia & promises to ensure that John does not move.

Being both cyborg & human from the neck up, including his coltan skull & regenerated like Sarah (apart from we know what), Thomas keeps his promise.

He gives John a good description of everything then what remained of his entire stead in the future.

John asks "so, you do remember how to get to the cave?"

"Yes, it is likely the cyborg doppelgangers of me came out that way. I remember from the future that the ruins of the ranch were used by me regularly to await instructions from Skynet on their testing.

I believe Mr Young can use his skills with my coordinates to locate the area from the ranch to the large cave downwards.

Jenny has already told me that the best way to penetrate the bedrock is to use the TDE on the setting she used when visiting 2011 to get your little 3 year Ally".

"Of course, great stuff".

"One other thing, on a more personal level, have you spoken to Helena & found out much about her?"

"Not much. I know she is Claire's sister, works in speech therapy and teaches the deaf. I haven't really said a lot, not had time".

"Oh.. er.. does Derek speak to her?"

John smiles "I've not seen him but he might. Just cos' he's got Vicky, er Victoria, don't mean he can't talk to other women, right? Hold on, you've got the hots for her!"

(Thomas uses just his brain) "No, I don't think so".

"She's your age; I can't see anything wrong with it. It would stop Derek from straying" (John laughs a little (LAL)).

-0-

Erstwhile in various locations in Australia, foundries are given 1, 2 or 3-off orders for producing coltan 'parts for amputees' or 'basic parts' for sci-fi adventurers etc. 'False coltan teeth', 'cranium parts', 'piston parts', bolts, nuts etc., all from different factory-smelters, using the supplied moulds under strict supervision of greys. Australia being the world's 2nd largest mining resource for 'tantalite' is an ideal place for Kaliba to conduct its business.

Their biggest task is making chips small enough to hold their known Skynet software supplied by the 2 2040 Thomas-Cyborgs. The owners/managers of the factories are convinced that secrecy regarding competitiveness in the computer industry is paramount. Their financial reward is also very rewarding, which is not made to appear like a bribe – more like a promise of wealth when shares for mass production is given, in the form of carefully negotiated documentation signed by an Eastern European co. named 'Bayalski Kinetics'. (Contains the letters: Kaliba).

-0-

Elsewhere, Esmerelda (Pretzel) is standing naked in front of a mirror.

Only an hour earlier, she stood in an unpopulated area and had flagged down a police car in a feigned distraught state, and then shot the 2 occupants through the head.

Once she had driven the car to a secluded alley, she removed the uniforms & all of their weapons.

The next thing she had done was rip the onboard GPS out and taken it over to some parked cars. She tried some rear door handles on fairly new models until a large Chevrolet opened. She pulled down the lower dashboard and peered up. Once the wiring for the existing GPS was found, she swapped it with the one she had now stolen.

Now she had to drive the cop car to yet another alley, so that the last known co-ordinates could not be found.

Back at the cheap hotel Belize, which spoke for itself, she had to clean blood off of the uniforms

Now they are drying on a makeshift line.

She has raised her hair with 1 hand and is watching the effects of her nanodes on her skin pigmentation.

She doesn't breathe, so doing the next necessary thing is quite easy.

She turns off her sensors to her nose to avoid irritation. This is because she wishes to look slightly different. It involves stuffing lots of cotton wool up both nostrils, far enough to protrude beneath the bridge and open up the nostrils slightly – not much but enough.

Standing with her are 2 average build Hispanics. Under their clothing are the usual tattoos. They are goggle-eyed & shocked by what they see.

Pretzel gives her instructions to these MS-13 gang members on orders from a Senor Diego Garcia (probably an assumed name).

They are to don police uniforms when given them. They were ordered to bring along many packs of beers & food. At this moment in time they are trying to drink whilst glimpsing at girlie bits. That was Pretzel's intention, as they must be as intoxicated as possible.

Her skin hue has darkened, the time being 4.30pm, she orders the guys to stay put.

She dresses in t-shirt, Jeans, & trainers and then leaves the hotel in search of an area of California named Compton.

There are c. 5 gangs per sq. mile occupied by the West Side Bloods – CRIPS.

She parks close to where mothers with babies, kids meandering etc. Can be seen, then parks.

Knowing a woman will be more co-operative, she chooses one with an infant about 1 year old.

Pointing her gun in seclusion at the toddler, she says "get in" in a very deep female voice – too deep.

The woman opens her mouth to speak, so Pretzel holds the gun to the infant's head & slightly squeezes the trigger, saying "5 bullets".

"Please, I'll do what you want. Where do you want me to go?"

Silence as the engine starts.

Back at the hotel, the 2 guys are watching TV; they have changed in to the uniforms which are now almost dry.

They are unaware that they are expected to do more than keep Esmerelda company and satisfy her sexual desires.

Approaching the hotel, Pretzel says "you are here to meet the father of your child". It is a lie to try and calm her hostage.

Inside the hotel room, the 2 men, quite high on alcohol, are awaiting the time of their life. They will soon get it.

Before opening the door to the room, Pretzel says "you will not be harmed" then opens it.

They turn then smile "ah maravilloso", before grasping the facts.

Pretzel points her gun at the woman, the child and then back again. By now, it is crying.

From now on she orders the woman to say many things, some with accent and sometimes in her own words. The crying does not bother Pretzel one iota – in fact the crying eventually stops.

Within 15 minutes, Pretzel is satisfied and speaks exactly like her hostage "baby girl, I'm takin you to freedom".

The men begin to argue, so she turns her gun to them "we go now. You must walk behind me. Do not try anything".

With her gun secreted, they all walk out of the 'Belize' and head in the direction of the busy police. It is getting dark now and they can see that the area is swarming.

Pretzel finds a gang of blacks then lets the woman/baby free by saying "you can go now"

The woman freezes and begs "you'll shoot me and kill my baby!"

"No I won't".

"Go, you'll be OK". (Pretzel is well averse at abbreviating words like you'll).

The woman rushes distraught towards the crowd, as pretzel fires on 2 men in the crowd and then runs towards them.

She shouts "help, these cops made me do this".

The surviving possible CRIPS run for it.

Pretzel shoots her female hostage with the police gun at close range and kills her just as she grabs the child with one hand.

She turns, runs back to the car with the young crying child and shoots the 2 fleeing, staggering latinos using another gun.

Then she runs down the road to the police yelling "they did it", pointing behind her.

Pretzel shoves the bawling child in to the cops' arms.

Not finished yet, she runs around the police cordon to a secluded dark shaded area then opens fire on the cops using an unregistered gun, killing at least 4 of them before shouting in a male voice akin to her female hostage, "WE'RE GUNNING FOR YOU, KEEP OFF OUR PATCH".

At speed, she runs away. Later, her next target will be 'prison breaks'.

As far as events are concerned, Pretzel = Skynet, she cares for nobody.

She also has her thoughts set on European, Jewish, Arab, Indian, Pakistani & Muslim communities. Any atrocity that might spark hostilities. Affluent neighbourhoods, celebrities, actors/actresses etc. Politicians too. They are all on her list as this is the new fight; Skynet v humans. As soon as she can, access to nuclear, government, military targets will be attempted.

Soon, Kaliba will be in the position to dish out attacks on military targets, whilst amassing overseas coltan stockpiles, infiltrating CIA smuggling busting operations & Homeland Security. Unregistered import files will go missing.

-0-

After a while, John sees one of the SUVs heading down the drive towards him. It is Sarah with Conny & the kids.

Upon arrival, the doors fly open and Maria rushes out of her side & over to John, saying "GUESS WHAT!"

Without waiting she says "THE MAN WITH THE HORSES HAS GOT A HORSE WITH SANDY HAIR NAMED SAVANNAH".

"Oh really, who told you and does she know?"

"I phoned Sonia and she told me. No, she doesn't know yet, John Henry answers her phone when she is at school. He said he will tell her when she gets home".

As the others come over he says "do you know the man's name?"

"Billy".

"Is he nice?" "Sonia said he told her that he had a wife and 2 children and his wife was going to have a baby".

"Oh, listen kids, can you go and tell Thomas what else you found out while I talk to my mom about business. You can tell me everything later, as I need to know everything".

Thomas understands & walks up the drive. He notices the badasses are armed.

Sarah speaks first "Sonia heard Billy coming so I told her that we are not here to start trouble. I told Matt to go to the door whilst I listened. I thought he would not recognize our kids' faces. He said he wanted to know if we still wanted his services in the stables, I said 'yes' and decided to let the kids go with him".

"On their own?"

"No, me too" (smile).

"very funny. Good thinking mom, perhaps he will be OK if we can convince him we are on his side".

"He said he walks 1 2/3 miles a day, each way to get here. That means he is poor, we could turn that to our advantage"

"How?"

Sarah continues "horses & a stable are a good cover. We should convince him that we are good people. Apparently we owe $2,090 for food stuff & vet treatment. He has the bills & had to lie, saying that the previous owners would pay up this week".

"Who exactly were they?"

"A music band, one hit wonder. I never asked who".

"Can we trust him?"

"Possibly, I suggest we invite him, his wife & family over for meals & sound him out. Make sure we have money for him. Have a good time, everyone would love that. Most of all make him promise not to tell his wife who we are and not to speak to anyone about us".

"I have already promised him financial security. His cell does not have any credits but I demanded it anyway".

Sarah phones Claire & tells her the plan. Claire says she will ask her Keith to walk over and ask him.

A while later, Claire phones Sarah back, saying "he spoke to Billy, I had my Allison with me too. He recognized me from the TV and said he would never tell anyone. He is a family man and understands why I am hiding. Oh he loved my Ally by the way, she pointed at the horse. He said 'horse'. She said 'horse' straight away. Then he suggested I sit her on it holding her hand. I thought she would be scared but she wasn't, so he made the horse walk".

Sarah had her phone on speaker & unbeknown, Catherine was listening too.

John is captivated, smiling he says "and?"

"Oh yes, he will bring his family tomorrow but is worried about the taxi fare & asks can someone meet him?"

Sarah says "sure, I'll ask Cameron and ask her if she minds paying his er, our bills".

"OK, I'll tell him. Ciao".

Soon, everybody meets up then set off home.

John, Sarah & Sonia have serious matters on their mind but it does not stop Lesley chatting to the love of her life.

Sonia whispers "tonight I will lick your wounds". This sets a tingle going. Lesley might be disappointed later…. Or not! (as she is going to spread a thin layer of blood on her shins after licking them).

Upon reaching the entrance to the Beal house, Cameron & JenJen are ready to go somewhere.

John asks Debbie to wind down the opposite window and asks "where yer goin?"

Cam replies "to get money".

John does not think for 1 minute that Cameron would endanger JenJen but feels uneasy. "OK, whatever you have planned, be careful".

During this time rat-a-tatting is going on which gives Cameron a good idea, (or pure logic). She decides to delay 1 transaction until tomorrow.

Off they go In Jenny's car.

Indoors, Sonia & Sarah oversee the transfer of funds in to other bank accounts, whilst Marta takes charge of fussing over John with food, drinks, clothes etc.

As he stares up at her she suddenly looks up in to his eyes. She is holding his clean shirt waiting for him to take off his shirt & goes as red as a beetroot.

Instead of handing him the shirt, she stands and puts on a smile.

Conny, who is the other side of the room was watching her daughter, who up to that point was proud of her. Now she is concerned.

John thinks 'OMG (expanded) is she?' He hands over his shirt and takes the clean one.

She says "I'll wash it for you".

"Cameron can do it w…."

"It's OK, I'll have it back for you tomorrow. Bye".

John watches her go then sees Conny chase her to the laundry room.

A minute later a door slams. John's head turns. In fact many heads turn with alarm.

Marta is seen rushing to the stairs, then stops & looks at John then charges up the stairs holding the rail, taking 2 steps at a time.

Conny comes in to the room & heads for the stairs too.

Sarah is nearby, looks at John then rushes over to Conny and puts her hand on her arm.

"What?"

Sarah says as quietly as possible "she's a hell of a girl, you must be extremely proud of her. I don't have a daughter. If I did, she would have to be like Marta. That's all I wanted to say".

Conny stares at Sarah for a few seconds then says "she has a crush on your son. I did not mean to tell her not to be so silly, tonto. Now she is mad at me".

"Shall we go outside whilst you calm down and think about what you want to say? I like you Conny".

Looking across the room, Conny decides to go outside.

Marta was expecting her madre to go upstairs and have a go at her again & was ready to shout back, no matter what.

Outside, Sarah says "she knows John has Allison & Cameron. She might even know about Riley".

"Riley?"

"Yes, John probably doesn't know I know, but Riley is in love with him. He knows that but made it clear that he is Ally & Cams.

Conny asks "I don't want to upset mi hija but she is due for disappointment"

"I know but I am sure John will treat her well. I have seen she likes Cameron, so it might wear off quickly".

Conny noticed Marta is watching them out of the window and says "Marta did you find a bedroom you liked?"

She ducks away then reappears "YES".

"COME DOWNSTAIRS AND LET THE OTHERS KNOW. WHO NEEDS THE BIGGEST ROOM?"

Then they walk indoors. Marta emerges and walks across the room "the room with the 2 beds and the table with perfumes & makeup on it. That should be for John and his girl (pause) friends. All of them".

Conny & Sonia give Marta a funny look and tilt their heads. (It seems that they both hope the word 'All' does not mean 'nino Mexicanos').

During this time Ricky had decided to try and speak to Conny but as events turned out next, he need not worry.

"Uno moments" says Conny to Marta then leaves the room.

She comes back with a large carton of soap powder & hands it to Marta "arrepentido, we must all help each other.

Cameron is not here y Allison is looking after Pequeno Ally".

Marta is pleased but decides to milk the situation & walks 8 paces across the room, then says "how do you pronounce arrippo word?"

Conny understands what Marta is playing at "arre pen ti do".

A few steps back, a puzzled look "what does it mean?"

Conny huffs, Ricky steps closer. Then Conny says "sorry".

"What was that?"

Ricky holds Conny's hand "you heard" (smile, neck tilt & shrug).

Ricky finds this funny & says (Spanish) "will you join me jogging before lunch?"

"Sure".

Driving to another location, Cameron's phone rings. It is John "where are you & what are you doing?"

"We are obtaining funds for the resistance".

"Again! Wow? It isn't risky & dangerous is it?"

"We are placing bets. It is not dangerous".

"Why are you doing that, it's a mug's game".

"We will see".

"Why have you got little Jennifer with you?"

"She is observing and wants to be with her elder self, whilst she watches her place the bets from the doorway".

"I hope you're not spending too much, you can't possibly win".

"$7k".

In the Beal house people look round because the phone is on speaker, as John replies "HOW MUCH? Oh, OK I trust you, you never let us down".

John is surprised by the next question.

"What are our Allisons doing?"

"Handstands against the wall".

"Both of them?"

"Yes".

"What are they wearing?"

"Shorts, it's OK. Now the others want to try. You ought to see tiny Ally, she is comical. Oh, now Maria is holding her ankles to help her. That's better. Her hair nearly touches the floor. She seems OK".

Back in the car Cameron feels a pang of anxiety, of wanting, needing. She thinks she knows what it is & will discuss it with Sonia later. Then she says "Jenny has a question for you".

'_Oh no_' thinks John "tell her we will clear up the mess before we go to bed".

John hears "What mess?" then says "hand the phone to Jenny, I'll explain it to her".

Jenny says "you knew what I would say".

"Yes, can you explain the joke to her".

"Sure".

"Cameron asked us to go along as we have a valid bank a/c in the name of Bond".

In the Beal house the adults are quite restless, having spent all this time cooped up. John is laying as still as possible talking to Derek & Sarah. He thinks it would be nice if he could surprise Claire & Keith.

He says "after all, if we had been doing our job, they would still be at home. They would have their ordinary life, their Nancy would be babysitting.

Our Nancy is here alive with a future, instead of dying in the tunnels but she can't go home. Or can she?".

Sarah adds "and of course her Russell who saved hers and little Ally's life".

"Dead right mom, I never thanked him for that.

Another thing, I talk to Cameron a lot, she tells me many things but I still feel she is holding out".

Sarah is still able to make catty remarks "I'm sure miss tinny ears upstairs will inform your coltan cutie of that fact". (That's what Derek likes about Sarah, she can say these things & get away with it).

Back in Jenny's car, she has given Jennifer the pleasure of writing the numbers on the daily-play lottery slip, as per the info that Cameron gave her.

Jenny stands at the door so that the late-night store owner knows the ticket is for her.

Jennifer downplays her IQ by saying in a loud squeaky voice "I hope your ticket wins gran".

She darts past Jenny and runs to the car laughing with Jenny chasing her. "YOU'RE IN FOR IT MY GIRL".

Taking the ticket from Jennifer, Cameron looks confused and asks what she did wrong.

(Unison) "nothing ha haha", which adds to the laughter.

Cam now understands that humans saying things in unison is funny if it is not planned but finds it difficult to emphasize with their humour.

Heading for a fuel station, Jenny is kind enough to explain things to Cam.

Jennifer tries to ease Cameron's 'possible' feeling of inadequacy by saying "if all the nice people in the world knew you, they would be full of admiration and want to know you more. I have watched John, he can't stop checking you out".

"Checking me out?"

"Yes, I think he wonders what you are thinking and what exactly goes on inside your body".

"I am thinking how lucky he is to have me and if he knew what was going on inside my body he would be extremely surprised".

The Jens stare at each other not sure how to react.

Cameron looks back at Jennifer and smiles "I believe the fore remark is sarcastic and is intended to be funny. The latter would shock you".

"Shock me?" reply both Jens, they realise their simultaneous reply is a little monotonous.

Cameron has spoken to Sonia who spoke to Lesley who suggested she talk to Jenny.

Having Jennifer there, again not possessing 'age awareness', Cameron starts explaining.

"It is fortunate that you are driving because I need to disengage my Skynet programming from my learned human emotions.

After injecting Allison's DNA in to myself, my nanodes found that I was lacking certain female parts, as her blood contained estrogens & showed that she was menstruating. My nanodes did not have enough information so they waited.

It happened when I took blood from her knee marrow. The surviving nanodes had collected data from nanodes running through her blood from her womb where an egg was residing.

I have checked the area beneath my fuel cell & above my vagina. I always had a uterus which was only there for effective infiltration but now it is reacting to my condition.

I now have a womb. Egg production is in progress. It is now a Skynet prime directive to multiply and repair. I need to have a baby with John".

Jennifer is agog & jenny is pretty shocked too. Changing the subject, she says "how many more places do we need to visit tonight?"

"Two".

"OK, we'll go there then go straight home. During this time perhaps you ought to consider whether you really want this and also whether you might be producing a potential Skynet infiltrator".

**A touching moment.**

Back home at 12:15am, all is quiet. Derek has moved downstairs to be with John, leaving Vicky on her own in her apartment close to Zeira.

There has been a shuffle around for sleeping spaces. Leila & Sunny are in John & Allison's upstairs room.

Allison & 3-Ally are in with Riley & Sofia (Vassilieva).

This of course meant Allison had to stay with 3-Ally for a while until she slept.

She went next door to check on the badasses mainly out of boredom. As she slowly opened the door, the hinge quietly squeaked.

'Shit' she thinks.

Marta sits bolt upright, looks at Allison and quietly cries.

Allison beckons her in to the hallway. "Is it the same thing?" says Allison.

"Yes, she was my best friend". Then she sobs in Allison's arms.

She patiently holds her just like she did in the future. "Your mom will miss you, will you be OK now?" says Allison after a while.

"Yes, thank you".

Hearing this from another room, Sarah's throat tightens up as she feels the wrench of Marta's loss – it really bothers her, as usual. These moments remind her of Kyle and what he told her. She wonders if her imagination really conjures up the reality of it all and whether those kids really did see hell itself.

She reminds herself that Derek & Allison were there too.

Then her mind wanders back to Kyle & those hours she spent with him. How she turned from the girlie-girl looking forward to a good night out. Ending up almost living a lifetime in less than 24 hours with him.

She knows she could never live it any different with him, as their whole life together was full of enough lifetime experiences to encapsulate her thoughts forever. Anything more, she dare not imagine through fear of losing what she had.

She lies flat face down on her pillow, squeezing the sides & silently weeps. Nobody hears.

Sonia was outside checking that her army was secluded enough & marching them one at a time around the field perimeter to ensure they worked properly. Then she practised fighting techniques. She is still waiting in vain for John Henry to find activity related to Kaliba – Anything is better than nothing.

Sonia is actually running 5 virtual termi softwares, 2 at the entrance, 1 outside the house & 2 on the far side of the field.

She sees Cameron's JenJen entourage drive in to the grounds & immediately gets her news.

Inside their chip minds, they conjure up their virtual world in total emotional mode (only).

Cameron asks Sonia to sit on a nice grassy lawn with daisies growing on it.

The sky is blue with fluffy clouds. They are under a Japanese double cherry tree, sitting crossed legged & holding hands.

Cameron says with a smile 'I am able to conceive & want to have a baby with John'.

Sonia looks surprised then smiles, saying "what do you think he will say?"

"I don't think he will want me to get pregnant".

"I have wanted one ever since we went to childrearing classes. I would like to share your DNA data".

(Cameron agrees & in a flash it is done, which means Sonia will go through the same physical changes in the next few days).

Cameron says "does Lesley want a baby?"

"I am not sure, she likes older children. I will ask her".

"Do you want me to ask John to inseminate you?"

"No, Lesley would not like that. Perhaps she will allow her brother".

(The Gilmore girls would have been quite jealous of the speed they hold their conversations).

The car pulls in close to the entrance to avoid too much crunch, crunch.

The memory conversation ends.

Cameron says "Humans are sensitive to things like this. Their sensitivities can cause jealousy and resentfulness. I believe John would understand when I explain that I can choose which sperm's sex to accept & design the features of our baby".

"What sex would you like it to be?"

"Male"

"Does John ever talk about having a son?"

"Yes. Sarah says if she had another child it would be a girl".

"I would like a boy too, I'm sure Lesley would be agreeable".

The Jens creep around the back of their house and indoors, go upstairs, do what they have to do, then go to bed.

A single bed due to lack of space but fortunately it is big enough for them.

This time they chat quietly about the money they will accrue and how possibly they can remain un-obvious whilst they continue with their 'stings'.

Cameron listens until they sleep whilst checking John's wound, which momentarily wakes him up.

She believes he needs another day & night before he will be mobile. She also knows that she has another 954 days to accrue a fortune for the resistance.

6:55, John is woken by 3-Ally, who left Allison asleep in bed. She turned the TV on but the volume was too loud.

"Not too loud, John needs his rest" she whispers, then Cameron turns it down & finds a cartoon channel for her, having told John that he must remain as immobile as possible for another 24 hours.

"What, oh no, that'll teach me to be wary of onlookers".

"You are never safe John, I told you not to go".

"Cam, did you honestly think that gang was going to turn up?"

"No, I honestly thought danger was minimal, less than 5% but if a risk exists, you should not go. The future resistance might need you. We have more experience than anyone over what your race faces".

"You're right; history is completely different this time. We need a completely new plan. It's risky contacting the USAF guys but I'm certain they'll be in touch soon".

During the time that most of the Beal house occupants arise from their slumber, the scene of the 6 Latinos & 1 police officer is visited by the FBI, BAU & accompanying police. They also have a team of detectives, who are under strict instructions to report back.

Also present is the relevant James Ellison, plus agent Forlaan.

Meanwhile, over the past few days, the woman officer Salaam has been given time off work after psychiatric evaluation over her weak mental health – she lives with her parents & siblings & refuses to go outside.

She has seen the news & knows who is who but has been shocked to the core over the uncensored report of a head being twisted round & pulled off, as another female runs up beside the blond-haired female & totally empties a magazine into another victim without stopping, as though incensed. The TV network was now ordered to censor it but Lucy Salaam was watching a recording.

It seems that Skynet & Kaliba are not interested in Salaam, why should they be? (Actually, they are).

Dr Spencer Reid (BAU), immediately says to his colleague, Derek Morgan (BAU), after seeing the tarmac road and upturned car soaked in blood "we need to see the head & torso, plus the other bodies. We must also get many blood samples from around this area".

Morgan says "I'll find as many witnesses as possible" then goes off to speak to the surviving cop first.

Spencer speaks to David Rossi (BAU), who is with the local station commander. He says "we need all the FBI records that they deem to be connected to the Connors".

Rossi replies "here is our man. He is FBI agent James Ellison. You can ask anything you like".

Spencer looks over 5-6 paces & sees a tall dark man of equatorial origin. He looks very spiffing in his immaculate suit & tie.

Rossi phones Penelope Garcia (BAU), to find out if she has the information on all known & suspected Connor appearances since records began in 1984. They would rather compile their own list, just in case the FBI list is lacking.

He dials Penelope and hears "the girl of your dreams of many means – how can I help you?"

"Er, yes you can. I will be asking the FBI to make available to J.J. & Emily (Prentiss BAU), their considered Connor encounters since '84 to see if what you find matches".

(Rattling keyboard whilst a form of mainframe operating system display scrolls up a VDU screen & data/pictures appear on another). She replies

"It looks like this could take a few hours as we have witness reports, newspaper & police reports etc. sir".

"OK I'll leave it with you. I'll be here for a while then off to L.A. to meet the rest of the team".

Back home, John receives a phone call from JH, whilst conversely Thomas calls Sarah with the same news.

"Hello John, are you keeping well & still?"

"Hi, yes I am and unfortunately yes. You don't usually call to exchange pleasantries".

"No, I have called to inform you of 2 events. You need to take care. Whilst perusing my usual routes over the w's, and telephone networks, I found a conversation to BAU Quantico from an area outskirting L.A. Here is what I have recorded".

JH plays the conversation to Sarah & John simultaneously, which of course can be heard by the coltan/flesh hotties.

When John has heard enough, JH says "we are no longer alone; I have detected another like me. They know I exist & they know I know they do too. Neither of us knows, as far as I know to 99.9% of each other's whereabouts".

"Did you find out anything about them?"

"They process data at my speed, so it appears that they are using top of the range hardware like us. I do not think they have any superiority over us in that respect".

"So are you saying that even if their code is superior, they can't out-think you?"

"No, they probably can but they are like us, they only have resources from our time".

"Thank you John Henry, keep us informed of new events. Jenny will be in tomorrow to discuss plans for sinking a hole through bedrock".

"Yes, we have to order equipment for clearing smoke & supporting the TDE over the hole. Satellite monitoring must not show any smoke, otherwise Skynet will see it too.

One final thing John, Jenny will inform you both that during that period we will become susceptible to detection & time travel from another period/reality could happen".

"OK, a necessary risk which we need to consider and plan for".

-0-

**Cameron also had the foresight to phish Ozzy Osbourne's bank details from Sharon's home computer. When the bank phoned the number on Cameron's ID card, they were greeted by the perfect Ozzy voice that verified the new upcoming TV show and gave his bank a/c p/w, numbers etc for verification.**

**Near the middle of this chapter, when Cameron phoned CW's-morph –to-Sonia, she did not cotton on that it was not her because Sonia gave CW her handshake code. It did not matter that Cameron phoned Sonia and CW answered because JH had swapped the cellphone lines. In reality, the name virtual telex exchange originated from my previous job in London – exchange lines could be swapped at the press of a button.**

**CW knew that she could not hold a conversation with Cameron because she would find out who she was. (Cameron is not stupid).**

**Next time****: the team move home and everything is quite idyllic. Marta still feels sad over Tilley and talks to Cameron about it. John has not recovered yet and still needs female/cyborg treatment.**

**The Tibbett family is quite charming and fit in well.**

**Oh yes, John gets a pleasant surprise that would make any guy, repeat 'any guy' as jealous as hell. After all, it is his special day. He is shown a special cyborg/human game, which he enjoys very much.**

**Derek's joke backfires – of course it has to involve a hottie.**

**Younger-Nancy and her younger-boyfriend wonder what the hell is happening to their life – mind you, they can't complain but it is very worrying for them.**

**F*&^&*&. I say that because believe me what happens later in the chapter would probably have that effect on most guys. That's the trouble with life changing events; you can say things that you later regret. One thing's for sure, Sonia is affected just as bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks Olischulu & EvilTheFirst for reading my story. One thing that I considered was; writing more about the relationships between the people that are living with the Connors. It could take up quite a lot of time and have nothing to do with any action or terror etc. I thought it best to let the reader assume that people like the Dysons, Bruno, Vassilievas etc are getting on OK.**

**Guys/girls, the previous ch., couldn't have made a worse typing error and not spotted it. The mysterious figure placed a stone ****owl**** on the capstone (not an ****own****). I read the story many times and never spotted it.**

**Last time, not only did the team get in to a terrible scrape in Bakersfield but **

**Dean knows that Catherine is a LMT.**

**Lesley is very possessive of her cyborg. It will be seen in later chapters just how much. Very frighteningly in fact. She deeply loves her to the point of….. I won't say.**

**Marta is a good friend of Cameron's and it will be seen in the next chapter that it can lead to dire consequences.**

**Cameron has had a monthly. Her physical and mental development is still unexplainable. It is thought that her developing emotions are the cause. (or not!)**

**The gang inspect their new ranch, kindly purchased by Cameron.**

**Kaliba are beginning to build up their stockpiles and develop the software/hardware needed to unwittingly destroy mankind. At the moment, they only have Pretzel to do their bidding but that will change when, as Thomas said, there might be other metal in hibernation, awaiting their reboot time.**

**Marta became besotted over John. Her mother Conny is no longer too bothered and knows it will be harmless. Good in fact, as she knows John has 2 women in his life. Marta is aware of this and regards John as her big leader hero man. Another indication in what she saw in Tilley.**

**Nancy the babysitter from soviet 2011 was 3-Ally's babysitter but has given her up to Allison on the request of 3-Ally. She was disappointed but will still be close at hand, indefinitely to help look after her.**

**The team must get the hole sunk through the bedrock so that they can fortress themselves away from attack if they are discovered.**

**At the moment, the team are at home in Jenny Beal's fairly big house, which is not big enough.**

**-0-**

**28 Feb 2009 – morning.**

Outside, Sonlee (Sonia/Lesley) & others have gone to the inner narrow field closest to their garden for exercise & target practice. The outer field has a crop in flower, which still stinks.

They have roped Helena & the Vassilievas out there too. None of them have any experience of firearms and are pretty useless. Sonlee insist that they persist and do their best to help them.

They have plenty of ammo and it helps that the tantalite twins count every shot fired. They will know when to restock.

(Really, it is better that they are called the tantalite or tantalum twins, as the origin of the metal is unknown but I won't confuse things here).

Conny is down the other end of the field with the elder kids running up & down whilst being chased by them – for a change, she is actually laughing. When they catch her, they try to pull her down to the ground. She is taking some pretty nasty kicks. (and giving them).

All overlooked by Sonia's metal army, who checks all the fields for farmer activity etc.

Cameron is controlling the other 5 termis outside the house.

Lesley has an idea and talks to Sonia about it.

In turn they talk to John & Derek about it.

They soon have a plan worked out and rope Lionel and his father in to it.

Derek is reluctant but when he hears about the story of Allison's emotional joy, told by John the first time she met her parents, he agrees begrudgingly, knowing she needs cheering up.

Soon enough, they are ready & set off with 2 termi passengers controlled by Sonia. Nobody is concerned over why they left home early.

With Derek driving, it is a good time for the 3 of them to discuss what happened outside the bank & listen to the news radio channel.

They are all concerned about the 'Compton' shootings.

We know that Cameron heard first hand from an older Savannah (when she went 956 days in to the future), about the police & civilian gang killings that developed on a large scale.

3h27m later, the others are ready to leave Jenny's house to move in to the ranch. Sarah assumes the above-mentioned group have gone on ahead.

Sarah, John etc. plan to stop off at a supermarket to buy food.

During this time the inevitable happens, so it is decided that the best course of action is to drive all the kids in 1 vehicle to a small gas station down a road. They park in front of the bathroom, thus avoiding Cameras. They still have 30 miles before reaching the ranch.

A short while later, as planned, Leila & her aunt, escorted by Debbie & Nancy with her man Keith, come back with trolleys packed full with goods, mainly food.

Getting it all in to the vehicles is a challenge but at least the remaining drive is only ½ hour.

Meanwhile, unbeknown to the others, Derek & Garvin have obtained a fairly large van (not legitimately).

It is marked SPACE WORLD and has finished unloading outside a well-known electrical wholesaler.

They had to kidnap the driver in order that the vehicle would not immediately be reported stolen.

The first thing Sonia did was disable the on-board GPS. They drive to a quiet spot behind a scrap yard.

Standing on the other's shoulders & wearing the standard termi coveralls, they quickly paint over the company markings, under the watchful eye of Sonia. They get quite messy. The paint is fairly thick but susceptible to water and will wash off.

They did it in a way that would not alert the authorities, or cause loss of earnings and injury.

Within 3 hours, they have accomplished their task and arrived at the ranch, where they unload the items.

Derek is not stupid and knows that whatever they do must not make it appear to the driver that they are common criminals. He has kept John in the loop and they agree to pay the driver $3000 for his trouble. John was decent enough to ask Cameron first. (Ahhh sweet).

Soon, all the kids and adults arrive at the ranch gate. In the distance they see Sonia & Lesley standing in the doorway with a smile & a wave. Derek & Garvin has taken the van back to pick up their own SUV after untying the driver then leaving him to take the hood off of his own head then untie his legs. He will find the envelope full of money lying between his legs.

The wooden swing gated entrance, which has way above it, high enough to allow a lorry in, a metal sign. It is painted green & says in single letters 'G-O-L-D-E-N –'-H-I-L-L-S –'-R-A-N-C-H'. Dean jumps out & opens it for them, shutting it afterwards on the order of Nancy.

When they get to the ranch house, everybody is informed that they can't go in to the main sitting room. It is a very large room & the curtains are drawn.

In the kitchen, there are enough freezers for the frozen food. Back home, Jenny's are still half full of cut up cows. (They do eat other food too).

The badasses get great joy out of recounting to everybody the time when Sonia was covered in cows blood, turned her eyes red & chanted "woo woo", then chased them around the garden as they held a tail next to their coccyx and screamed and yelled.

Just to remind everyone Sonia turns her eyes red and quietly chants "wooohhh".

1-Ally is frightened by this, so everyone makes a fuss of her.

Sonia suggests that 1-Ally make a moo noise - 3-Ally encourages her.

The moment soon passes when 1-Ally says "again", so Sonia chants "wooohhh" and swivels her fingers around in the air.

This time Sonia turns her eyes blue, then red/blue simultaneously to make mauve, without saying anything. Everything is fine.

Meanwhile, Cameron is out with Jimmy, his pregnant wife & 2 kids, purchasing a lottery ticket for the main $125,000,000 rollover Mega Millions draw.

She tells him that if he wins, he is only allowed to keep $25m, still a massive fortune.

His Japanese wife smiles in disbelieving acceptance & quietly says "kohei na". She is dressed in what can be considered a fashion that crosses the boundaries of her native country & cowgirl – rather nice actually – her children, boy & girl look similar.

Cameron, although cyborg, has learnt quite a bit about how one might be expected to look for certain occasions but sometimes finds it difficult to get it right.

She apologises to this family that not everyone has dressed as nice as them, but in a short while they should understand why.

25m later, a well-used but popular phrase in the U.S. ever since settlers arrived:

'Back at the ranch' everybody is waiting with baited breath.

Allison is in the kitchen with Sunny & Leila, having roped Riley along too. She is helping to chop up cabbage and excitedly talking about how her alt-parents will react over their surprise. It was a good idea to do this, as Allison seems much happier now.

During her drive, Cameron picked up her phone, called Sonia, and then within 1s closed the phone up again.

Now Jenny is ready to instruct all the kids how to behave "the way that they dress will be different from you, it is purely the fashion of their country Japan.

I don't want to hear anything that embarrasses them. Otherwise I will tell them a few home truths about any one of you".

Conny is quite happy to hear her badasses amongst others being instructed on how to behave, just as Jennifer adds "like how Cameron is forever picking up your dirty clothes and panties" then looks at Martin.

"I don't wear…."

"That's not what Maria told me when you first came here & didn't know where to find your clothes".

All the other kids laugh.

L-Jennifer also adds "tell them how nice they look & ask them about where their fashion comes from" (as though she is their small mother).

She looks up at her bigger self and says "Sorry mom, that's your job".

"Don't call me mom". More laughs

"Sorry Jenny" (smile).

Soon their guests arrive. Everything goes well, as they are greeted by their children who say "o-hayo gozaimas" then explaining its meaning. Billy is married to Sooki – their children are named Mikito & Ohnori.

Lots of chatting takes place, with snacks & drinks thrown in.

The 4 of them walk over to meet John on the settee.

Mikito quietly says to her mother with a smile "kare wa otokomae da ne" then smiles.

Cameron replies, much to their surprise "ha! To doi suru" then puts her hand on his shoulder with a smile and a slight feeling of insecurity after hearing about her friend Marta.

Billy shows everyone around outside. Quite a large crowd follow him. The watchful eyes & ears of the cyborgs are ever present.

John never went outside but realises quite quickly that the part Japanese children might say something at school & feels that something ought to be arranged/devised immediately.

Feeling fed up with this kind of responsibility he waits for everyone to return then quietly speaks to Sarah.

He says "we might have them onside but we need to legitimately get them out of school immediately with Billy & Sooki's blessing before Cameron does something nasty".

There are plenty of beds & rooms, so the guests are invited to stay the night – John & Cameron have a plan.

In the meantime Claire & her husband with the 3 Allys are asked to go over to the locked door. Cameron unlocks it & slides in.

After 33s she says "you may enter now".

In they go, followed by everybody else as they hear Claire say "WOW IS THAT MINE?"

"Yes".

Claire's husband Keith has also noticed that his desk & entire filing system, papers, belongings are there too.

Everything from 1-Ally's entire bedroom is there, as are the Youngs'. Claire is a little embarrassed after remembering what was under the pillowcase.

Keith asks "how did you manage it all?"

Derek replies "we borrowed a van and had plenty of help" with a smirk, knowing that Sonia controlled 2 termis in the lifting of the piano.

(After returning the van to its original place, the GPS device was reconnected. JH checked that he could not retrieve previous data from their journey. Technology nowdays can do that).

Sarah now has the solution & asks Billy & Sooki to come outside with her. She says

"You are a very nice person, which is why we would like to furthermore help you in exchange for your $25m lottery win.

We ask that you take your children out of school immediately and be home tutored by us.

We have an excellent group of people that can do that. You will need to leave your home and live here. Our security is paramount. Sooki, do you know who we are?"

"Ha! Erm yes, everyone knows you from your picture but you still appear to look the same age".

"Yes, it is true. Your life will change dramatically if you join us. You will lose contact with all your local friends and you are forbidden access to your own phone. We can give you one of our phones & you can go out with an escort. We want you to have the best out of life within our group. We are working to make things safer. Our adults are very friendly, as are the kids. I am sure your Mikito & Ohnori would be happy with us. We don't allow them to be nasty, not that they ever are. They each have their own story, some are heartbreaking".

"May I discuss this with Billy Ms Connor?"

"Certainly, I will leave you alone".

Sarah searches for the 2 little guests aged 4 & 5. She takes them in to the large sitting room where 1-Ally is turfing out her toys.

In opposition to her previous demeanour before receiving her regenerator, Sarah asks them with a smile

"What are you best at doing?" (This is her ploy).

Mikito quickly says "spelling" whilst Ohnori says "catching".

"Oh, that's good, I'm pleased you are clever" looking over to Ohnori "catching what, Colds?"

"Ha ha no, base-balls silly".

This makes them both laugh as Sarah says "can you sing or play an instrument?"

The conversation goes on until Billy & Sooki return to find Allison on her knees giving Mikito a ride with Lionel being roped in too, and Lesley encouraging Ohnori to get on her back.

Sarah sees Billy Tibbetts enter the room with his wife & says "it will be time to eat soon, everything is set".

Lesley & Allison are going to sit at the end of the table with the kids if that's OK by you".

Looking at Sooki with a surprised face, Billy agrees.

Many scenarios and conversations are always played out when someone new arrives, such as talking to Sofia & asking Medium related questions, even if Sonia is mistaken for her.

Having 2 identical Allisons is weird for them too.

Jennifer chooses to sit with the adults & it is not long before the adults are captivated by her.

Savannah is a little jealous & it showed so Sarah quickly asked her about her mother's business.

Sarah says "she is a very courteous girl when we visit her mother. She knows a lot about business and is good at gymnastics. She is the type of daughter most would want. That being said, it applies to all the kids here".

Sarah looks at each one individually and nods. Finally she looks over at John sitting on the settee and says "mine's grown up now".

John tilts his head and winks. Seriously though, John is extremely worried. He thinks the absolute world, literally, of Cameron – Sonia too, but he knows that the security threat posed by the Tibbetts could be dealt with ruthlessly by either of them.

He pictures in his mind all of them being driven under sedation, heading at speed in to a fuel tanker or something horrible like that.

He is already taken by this poor but decent family.

Just then he was sure he saw Cameron by the window but convinces himself that he imagined it, or it was part of her guarding the perimeter exercise. He thought she was in the kitchen.

Between the 2 of them, the cyborg friends have realised they can't place termis on view & will have to dig 'graves' and cover some of them with soil over a strong wooden cover. Or alternatively, find a way of camouflaging them.

Cameras that are not visible is a good option for the vast ranch grounds, plus some higher up in trees further up the hills behind the ranch house.

The cyborgs will even recommend heavier firepower too & would like heat-seeking missiles if their wealth goes that far. Sarah is in the know for those kinds of gun-runner contacts in Mexico, Nicaragua and the like (Colombia too).

Sarah further wants to endear her group to the Tibbetts, so goes and has a quick word with Claire & Helena.

Helena calls the young group by saying rather loudly "all children gather round, I would like to see if you know what I am saying".

She then mimes "thank you".

Martin & Maria are the first to get it right.

Helena applauds them by saying "great, I'm impressed. This is how you say it by signing". (She keeps all fingers together facing upwards & places them on her lips, then bends her elbow so that her palm & tight fingers are out in front of her, also miming 'thank you'.

The kids like this and follow suit.

"OK, in future I will set you a few tasks & you must do them each time you get the chance" she says looking mainly at the little American/Japanese kids.

Whilst this is going on, Claire is quietly practising on her piano, mainly to see if it is still note perfect – it is not too bad but needs a little retuning – she is very fussy like that.

After about 20 minutes, she walks in to the room & asks Mikito & Ohnori if they know any songs, (under the watchful attention of their parents).

They mention a Japanese song, much to the disappointment of Claire.

Sooki jumps in and says "can you do the Ugly Duckling song?"

"I'm sure I can have a go at playing it, do you know the words?"

"Cameron is back indoors & quickly offers to get the info off the internet by phoning John Henry".

She then lifts the back off of the piano and asks Claire to hit the notes, whilst she twists the tightening screws/adjuster rods.

Once done, Claire plays 'Greensleaves' (Clair de lune) and tells the kids about Henry VIII's involvement in this tune & what happened to his wives".

The kids are quite mesmerised during this short period of concentration.

Meanwhile, Cameron has the info on the Ugly Duckling and writes the words in big letters on a large sheet of Mr Young's architect paper. Mr Young had a felt tip writer.

She holds it up with a smile & Claire does her best to play it. Her 2nd attempt when they are singing is much better. She has a good ear for these things and thinks 'Danny Kay would be proud of me'.

Whilst this is happening, Sarah sees Allison, who is holding 3-Ally's hand, both singing (sort of for 3-Ally) & says to her "that was very good of you to comfort Marta last night".

"Oh, you heard. It seems as though she will never get over her loss. It is very sad".

"How long before we found you in 2024 did it happen?"

"About a month, sometimes I had to put my hand over her mouth whilst she slept, when I got a signal from Oleg or someone that something was moving above ground".

"How often was that?"

"Nearly every day & night. We slept when we could".

Sarah's face tells a lot about what she is hearing.

Sonia heard this conversation & with the beat of a rat's heart, Cameron knows too. More rat-a-tatting takes place.

Riley brings in a tray of drinks & asks the Tibbetts what they would like. She also tells them that their room is prepared, plus another room, or 2 for the kids.

What choice do they have, they gratefully accept.

That evening the TV is on for the lottery draw. Sure enough the ticket wins and Jimmy can't stop rejoicing & walking around the room occasionally giving his wife a hug & thanking Cameron.

Cameron nearly overloads but she is OK in her pleasure & assures Jimmy that he is the only person with those numbers.

He momentarily pauses to ponder then gives her a tight hug.

Cameron stares at John with a blank face which makes him smile.

Then she smiles back but still stands rigid, unsure what to do whilst looking at Sooki, who, being Japanese, smiles pleasantly back.

The evening goes well & during this time Cameron has one more slightly devious task to perform with John.

She knows he will not like it but as it is the first time she has encountered this, it has to be done.

Another thing;

She waits until he needs a bathroom break which is usually Derek's job. She says "take him upstairs and place him on the bed".

Derek is amused & says "is this the only time you can keep him still enough?" then smiles at John with a mischievous expression.

It occurs to Cameron what he might be referring to but her reply is 'lame' as she stares at him with her frightening expression

"I don't force John to do anything".

Derek replies "I bet".

John says loudly "whilst also looking annoyed at Derek "**Just get me upstairs**".

"2 days and already…."

"SHUT UP".

Derek lifts John & carries him upstairs with the biggest smirk ever, whilst looking at Cameron.

Soon John is on the bed alone with her. He asks "I assume you are concerned about my pelvic bone".

"Yes, I want to see the bone by cutting your flesh open".

"What! Is that necessary?"

"We don't have x-ray equipment or an electron microscope. My nanodes will ensure that you heal quickly".

Just then she produces a syringe and approaches, pointing to the area with a cross, saying "it will be extremely painful if I don't".

"Stop, hold it there. I can't keep being knocked out. It could be harmful to my system. Did you ever consider that?"

"I did but I have no choice. If your bone has healed, I won't need to do it again".

"Can't you just numb that area?"

"Yes, that is what this local anaesthetic will do".

There is a quiet tap on the door "Cameron, John. Are you there?"

"Yes" (unison). In walks Marta "I had to look in all the rooms before I found you. Derek told me to come"

"Yes, I am going to show you how I will look at John's bone to see if it has healed".

"What, she's only young" says John.

Cameron replies "She helped me when you were unconscious after you were shot".

"What was I wearing?"

Cameron teases John "Nothing beneath the waste".

"What!"

Marta says "she told me what to do then I pressed it with my fingers".

John knows Marta deliberately left out the word 'vein' but it does not help his cause when he, although trying not to, momentarily stares at her face to see a 'butter wouldn't melt' raised eyebrows innocent grin.

"Now let's get started" says Cameron as she pulls his boxers down just far enough to expose the scabby area (admittedly enough to prove to Marta that she could just see enough to prove he was well past puberty).

"Hold them like that whilst I give John some gentle pricks".

"OWW YOU COW".

"John, you was rude to me, I thought you loved me. I hope you never say that to Allison".

For Marta this is so funny that she makes a 1 second gurgle like water going down a bath, before laughing quietly with 'shee shee' noises.

Downstairs, Sarah hears this and goes to the stairs to listen better.

"Does this hurt?"

"Not much".

"This?"

"No".

"This?"

"No".

"This?"

"A little".

"OK I'll prick here again".

Following the noise, Sarah finds the room & knocks.

"John, can I come in?"

"OH GREAT".

In she walks "what's happening?"

Cameron quickly explains and then tells Marta to be very careful when pushing the flesh, veins etc out of the way. Then she asks Marta "do you think it has healed enough?"

Sarah looks closer with John looking resigned to this ordeal – his face showed it.

Marta says "the surface bone looks OK, the hole does not show. The area close to the balljoint does not appear to be affected or cracking. I believe it is possible he might need crutches in case it has not knitted right through. I think it will be OK. How quickly do you think it will take for us to be sure?"

"I have never encountered this before but I believe the speed of healing of his bone means only 1 more day on crutches.

It is important to protect the ball joint to his femur".

"I agree" replies Marta, feeling grown up & satisfied with Cameron's appraisal.

Unexpectedly, Cameron takes the tough needled syringe out & rapidly jabs it twice in to the exposed bone close to the gun-shot.

The 2nd jab penetrates down to the marrow & she draws some contents up.

"You could warn me when you're going to do something like that, I'm not a horse".

Cameron smiles slightly, lifts her t-shirt then jabs the needle in to the respective vein in the side of her abdomen by squeezing it with her other hand fingers.

"Please wait whilst I process your marrow".

The room falls silent as all eyes stare at Cameron's emotionless face.

1m23s later, she is normal again & says "the nanodes are still working and should continue to do so for another 22h27m".

John says "now that you've done that, can you stitch me up then get some crutches from somewhere".

"OK, Sarah & I will see if anybody knows where we can find some, so that you can use them tomorrow. In the meantime, I will leave Marta to sew up your small incision. It is important that you do not put any weight on your left leg".

Then, amidst some argumental words from John they leave the room smiling.

"Have you done this before?"

Marta is nervous, extremely nervous but tries not to show it, then lies "yes".

She threads the curved needle & without looking at him says "hold them down; I'll be as gentle as possible".

With the blankets over his legs, John looks to the ceiling and sighs.

Downstairs, it turns out that Billy has seen crutches in a cupboard & searches for them.

He comes back, eventually "a member of the previous pop group was high on drugs & fell off a dining table" he says.

Cameron thinks it is long enough. First of all, she checks what Allison is doing & finds her with 1/3-Ally. She told Claire & Keith to go and organise their room & discuss many things.

Satisfied, Cameron goes up to find out exactly what is happening with John. Marta is being professional & keeping all soiled objects separate.

She sees Cameron and says "I did it" quite happily.

"OK, I'll take everything, then we can go downstairs & sterilise them".

As she leaves the room John says "you did well, thank you Marta. Gracias… mucho".

"Bye, if you need anything, let me know". (Cameron is still inexperienced at picking up on things like this & as far as John is concerned, the shirt/washing soap incident is over now that she has given it back clean & ironed).

-0-

In Bakersfield, the BAU team have seen enough and are very concerned. Penelope is quite bogged down with historical archives, burnt metal, concrete, murder & deaths by neck crushing, discotheque and bar shootings, photos, Cyberdyne, Pescadero, Ginger Ventura and her boyfriend in Sarah's flat 1984.

Why is Dr Peter Silberman in prison? (When she finds out she will be even more surprised).

She finds out about talk of men blasted with anti-tank missiles suggesting that they are not men at all, blood at many sites missing white cells & many other normal human traits.

Then of course how the hell does Sarah rise from the dead & turn in to what she is now. Everybody knows that the Security Trust of Los Angeles, which was on the outskirts of the city, was blown to smithereens, leaving a massive hole.

Penelope is in awe of their photos taken on a night out at the school ballet, how good they all look. How their classmates think they behave strange at times, yet talk of their amazing abilities – like tackling school bullies, putting on an entire show and funding the entire thing – best school play, ever.

Hoodwinking them all over fictitious goings-on in Mexico. Yet despite all that, turning up at school with cuts, scars & bruises – the worst of which quickly disappear – a miracle indeed. (It is a good job that the cyborg hotties can reproduce nanodes, otherwise they would be running short).

Jennifer (J.J.) Jareau has placed files in separate piles; 1 marked jokingly 'SUPERNATURAL', meaning 'there's more to this than meets the eye' – it is the biggest pile and includes unexplainable computer hacking & manipulation for comms. Purposes.

They have a separate pile for deaths of police officers & another for FBI.

Another pile for so-called abductions & another for civilians killed – all with possible links.

The 2 women continue their work whilst the rest of the team continue talking to officer Salaam & the officer at the recent event.

Both talk of things that no human can do – even Cameron (grunge female) throwing officer Tamburro's gun at a teenage latino gang member's head without having apparently looked in that direction, as she said "run now if you value your life".

Jason Gideon asks the male officer who was on duty at Bakersfield "who did you think was going to kill you?"

"I feared that the blond girl that I shot would come back for me".

"Is that the one that you shot many times in the head, lower abdomen, back & buttocks?"

"Yes, she must have worn armour".

"Did you see blood?"

"Yes".

"Everywhere?"

"Yes small amounts but…."

"Then you say this girl turned that large sedan with 4 occupants upside down just before you witnessed one of them unloading a machine gun towards her face & neck?"

"Yes, then she went around the other side just as the closest occupant was killed by a bullet to the head from some distance away by a female and the other received my gun thrown to his head".

"OK. Finally, your account says that the bleeding girl ripped the head from front seat victim, turned the head to look at the his face then watched as yet another blond haired grungy female went overboard but calmly emptied a magazine round in to the head, neck & chest of 4th car occupant?"

"Yes".

"Where did you see the head end up?"

"Placed on a parking meter. I later learned it was facing east".

"This is definitely the same blond girl that turned your car on its side?"

"Yes, she looked real pretty with a slight amount of cleavage showing".

"No armour there then?"

"Not unless you…"

"Indeed, her secret weapon".

"As she bent down I glanced and saw her cheeks".

"No armour there then!"

"I don't think she wore any".

"Panties or armour?"

"Both for all I know".

"I think that's about it. One final question, what do you think you witnessed?"

"I thought she looked like that actress turned in to a super human. Must have been pumped throughout with super-drugs and given wrought iron bones".

There is a large room in FBI HQ. Sitting side by side with the FBI, including Ellison & Forlaan, police & even now 1 NSA observer & the BAU team, is a Senator.

The BAU team conclude that this event is what it was; a female comes out of bank & witnesses her gang being attacked by armed gang then ultimately the police.

"Circumstances" says Derek Morgan.

"Yes Coincidence. In the wrong place at the wrong time" replies the police officer.

Then they go on to discuss hacking of police communications & accessing of databases – whether overseas nodes are used to disguise origins. They consider calling in the best computer experts. Unfortunately they have a disadvantage because Babylon has wiped any conceivable evidence away. So it would seem.

There is one thing in their favour, if they only but knew, the NSA guy is in fact CW, who must find out exactly how safe John & his entourage are from Kaliba. She knows they could be spying on them.

The usual question about how she morphed in to this male form should not be asked. Is it is for the greater good. As John might say, "is there a man in an alley somewhere bleeding… or bled?"

-0-

**Back to the ranch – Marta's social saddening intercourse with Cameron**

Whilst boiling the surgical instruments, Marta tells Cameron about her horrible repetitive dream about Tilley.

"How long before I found you in 2024 was she taken?"

"About 4 weeks".

"What did she look like?"

"She had thick black hair, and a few freckles on her face. She had to use a crutch".

"Why was that?"

"Because her foot was shot off".

"Oh, I see. Which foot?"

"Erm, this one" (points to right).

"When did it happen?"

"About 10 weeks before she was taken. Conny & Oleg saved her by holding her down whilst Colin sewed up her stump. She screamed like mad and then passed out". (Cameron computes the date).

"What colour is her skin?"

"Medium to dark brown. We both wondered how she could have freckles. She was older than me, about 3 years I think. She always told me how grateful she was that I looked after her".

"Where did it happen?"

(At this point Marta is glad that she can talk to someone about it and Cameron has such a calming tone in her voice. Leila & Sunny are close enough to hear the conversation as they sit on stools preparing salad & sausage snacks.

Cameron says "stay there", and then looks for the l-Ally's coloured pencils, paper & rubber.

She comes back and then very very lightly draws a feint picture of a female face.

Marta says "her head was more like this", and then draws a shape on another piece of paper. She tells Cameron what her hair was like, and then showed her. After quite a while, she finds a hair design from a magazine. She points out that the nose was like Lea Michelle, from a new series on TV. How her lips were not too full but looked 'Smiley' and how her ears sometimes stuck out between her hair when it was greasy.

"We couldn't wash it much. There was never any shampoo".

"Do you know her eyes colour?"

"Oh yes, dark blue".

Cameron amends the sketch under the watchful eyes of Marta. Eventually, on A4, the picture is finished. "Oh thank you, I will keep it forever" and a big hug around the waist is Cameron's reward.

She rushes off to find Keith Young & the moment she sees him (smiling) "look what Cameron drew, do you have any drawing pins?"

He looks up then says "that's really good, hold on".

The picture is taken to where her mom is, in the sitting room "guess who this is".

Conny & many others look over "oh bueno cuadro, Tilley Ramsey".

"Where's Ally, ALLISON?"

"Upstairs, putting 1-Ally to bed".

Dean comes in the room "Tilley! esta excelencia" (he learnt this Spanish recently when he saw the ranch & heard Conny say it).

Marta rushes upstairs, there is Allison, an excellent mother indeed, reading to 3-Ally.

"Look".

"Tilley, that's good".

"Yes, Cameron drew it. Can I come in?"

Allison asks 3-Ally first. She will accept anything for a little bit of excitement "Yes, let me look".

Marta begins telling 3-Ally about Tilley. Allison says to 3-Ally "now lie down & Marta can tell you nice & quietly all about her and what they did. Nothing horrible, do you hear?"

"Yes".

Allison leaves the room and makes footsteps down the hall then tippy-toes back, keeping her feet close to the wall to avoid floor creaking of the boards.

She hears "in the early morning while it was still dark, we would break off meat that was kept in a tin can.

We went off to find the traps to see if we had caught any rats. Sometimes we had to scrape lots of rat shit off the traps before setting them again.

On a good day we caught 35 rats which was good. We cooked them over a fire made from anything we could find – sometimes car seats. They were laid on metal grills and as they cooked all the fur burnt away. They were like chickens that we have for dinner now.

One day I went in to a small tunnel to see what was there and I couldn't get out again when a metal bar slid down. Dean had to get Oleg to get me out. I kept tugging at the bar but it wouldn't move. While I was in there I found a great big room with boxes in it. Some of the boxes had tins of food in them. Everybody was pleased with me. That day we had some nice peaches. Allison & mommy told me they were proud of me".

Allison hears all this and is glad that the mention of rats chewing on a corpse & the cuts & scrapes were not talked about. Also, what the meat actually was, as she was sure Marta knew, even if nobody let her see them cut it off of corpses.

Allison quickly tippys away.

Soon Marta is downstairs "she went to sleep ever so quick".

Allison smiles a real happy smile. Cameron observes – she had been listening all awhile.

Tomorrow will be her time with John – her mind is made up, she will 'do the deed'.

The rest of the evening is spent observing the TV news whilst John speaks to JH & Thomas on speaker phone.

Cameron takes this opportunity to speak to Jenny about the task that she has in mind.

Jennifer is extremely concerned but can see Cameron has a point – a few in fact.

Outside and in view of the coltan cuties, most of the resistance are in the moonlight jogging around the ranch grounds – Derek too, with Sarah taking their own route.

Nancy explains to the 2 additions that everyone goes around at their own speed and when she blows the whistle they run around the paddock very fast for 1 minute until she blows the whistle again. Further away, Billy was cantering a horse behind a wooden fenced off field. Sooki followed him on another. She looks pretty cool with a red & yellow headscarf tied around her forehead. (almost Ninja).

Nancy keeps 3-Ally close to her for safety sake – can't have a young version of Allison covered in marks when she grows up.

There is a shower adjacent to the stables where Billy & Sooki have now brought the horses back to.

There are also 2 showers inside the house, both located next to baths.

Quite late that evening, Cameron has a few words with Allison and they agree to spend the night with John who is now sufficiently healed but must not bear weight until the following lunchtime.

Sonia will patrol the grounds much to the usual dismay of Lesley who really loves her imaginative variable ability to keep her awake, for which she reciprocates; keeping 'The Orator Lesley' as quiet as possible during these moments is quite a problem.

Only that morning Dean suggested she make Sonia stands outside in the hallway all night if she keeps rolling over & squashing her.

To make it worse, he had to say it in a room full of people… on purpose.

Lesley says "I don't know what you're talking about, as her flustered face becomes evident. Conversely, Sonia's is only that of 'what?' as her eyes stare blank.

Lesley had already suffered 1 embarrassing moment a few days earlier, when walking down the landing she saw Sofia in the dim early morning light. She looked at her hair which was excellently plaited and said "so that is what you do when I'm asleep" then grabs her shoulders and kisses her hard on the lips.

The ensuing struggle immediately told her that she was about to get a quiet tongue lashing.

Sure enough she does "can't you see I'm not Sonia. Mwah mwah pwoo pwoo (spit spit) (hand wipe).

-0-

**1****st**** March 2009**

The following morning, although trying to avoid her, they come face to face in the kitchen. Sofia smiles at her, bats her eyelids & winks, and then walks off. For Lesley, she fears Sofia will wind her up a few more times in the days to come – she does.

The day passes quiet and uneventful. When late evening comes, In order to get what she wants, albeit an uncontrollable urge, Cameron musters her best effort. This is what she does:

It seems that late night exercise has helped get the kids & adults ready for early nights, in many cases, not all.

The lookalikes encourage John in to the bathroom & whilst he showers they clean their teeth & discuss things.

Allison points out that she has not taken her pill recently.

Cameron says "we will have to be careful in that case", (which is what she wants).

Being the ever attentive cyborg, she hands him a new toothbrush with paste on it. She waits for him to face the other way whilst brushing, then drops her towel & gets in to the shower whilst Allison trims her finger nails. (She doesn't want them too long in her line of work – a bit like an actress with the initials SG or SLG).

Very soon, they are preened & lightly scented so as not to destroy the smell of pheromones – what John describes as "what a woman really smells like".

Cameron quickly goes downstairs & sits at the computer. CW has now had the foresight to ask MM to lay on high-speed broadband.

John & Allison settle in to bed whilst he listens to what Allison has to say after she checked on 3-Ally.

This is not a chapter for intimate goings on between the pair. Taking in to consideration that John has to stay fairly immobile, Alison is happy for kisses & cuddles when they go to bed. She has started to recover her old ways and put past events behind her. (Unbeknown to her, Cameron had taken regular neck sweat readings from her for diseases and a possible pregnancy).

John has a good inherited gene pool down the generations through Sarah & Kyle – he is good at picking up Allison's needs & desires, plus how to read her signals & physical instructions.

Holding on to John's neck & shoulders for what seems like a last gasp, he handles her well. She is quite a kisser when the opportunity arises.

Cameron is now standing outside the door. She hears "I can't john, I have 3-Ally, I couldn't manage another one – I haven't taken a pill for 3 days".

The bedroom door gently opens. Cameron shuts the door & walks across the room slowly with a seductive smile. Strips off & slides in bed on the opposite side to Allison.

Swings her leg over his leg & straddles him. With her hand she guides his desire to meet hers.

Allison is a little surprised as she lies naked on her back with her hands behind her head watching.

She says "problem solved trigger, go on cowgirl, ride him but be careful tee hee".

All Johns' dreams at a moment like this never diminish as Cam says "I know you won't take long, I'm sure that if I was a guy I wouldn't either. After all, we're fucking hot".

Dirty words from Cameron momentarily startles him, but he enjoys this 'dirty talk' – her prediction comes true.

In order to spare any blushes from john, Cameron maintains her position gyrating a little without placing stress on his pelvis, so that Allison can't be sure.

A few minutes later, john has another surprise when Cameron leans over & places her hands either side of Allison's head, kisses her on the forehead then stares at her face for a reaction.

A little grin, then kisses her gently on the lips – another little grin.

Down to a sensitive spot, kiss, looks up, grin, then the other. Grin.

She looks over to John who is more than amused.

Cameron says "I have to go now, Leslie is all alone".

"What?" (unison).

"I'm going to take Sonia's place, what did you think I was going to do?"

John & Allison look at each other & quietly laugh. Now Cameron understands "did you think I was going to her room?"

"Noohh! Ha ha"

"You're both lying, is that what you want me to do?"

"No, definitely not" & "Sonia will be really mad" & "Anyway, Lesley would reject you".

"Keep still you need to heal. I will see you in the morning".

Whilst Cameron finishes dressing, she flexes her additional abdominal muscles & tries her best to assess whether she has been successful. The knowledge of this event and its outcome is placed in an area of memory that cannot be accessed by Cameron's everyday processing. Whereas, conversely, she still unwittingly & daemonically monitors events. (A bit like a hypnotist telling someone to forget about what she has just done).

Soon enough, Sonia enters the ranch house, having had a nice little rat-a-tat about things in general. Things like 'don't get too near to the horses' & 'there are a lot of wild beasts out there', plus anything & everything intimate.

They always talk at times like this in the ordinary phonetic language, as opposed to machine code high speed comms during threating times.

Recently one such example was when Sonia guided Cameron's attention to use the police gun to immobilize the young Latino. The massive amount of comms taking place at that moment was mind boggling. (If the cop only but knew).

-0-

**The following day**

Cameron always has a good perception of what is going on around her. She knows that John has affectionately compared her to a dog & knows it can also be used as a derogatory term and is sure it does not apply to her. As such, she knows by the smells & atmospheric disturbance that Allison is approaching from behind as she stands at the ranch entrance staring at (scanning) the road using all her visual aids.

Allison walks up to her, being observed by Ricardo (Ricky), who is replanting some cacti which are a little too close to the drive and might be squashed. Now is also a good time to carefully cut off some of the upper shoots and place them in the ground nearby. He is good at this and can see the little hair roots already forming at each node, which he buries. So now there should be 10 giant cacti instead of 1 big one when they grow.

He needs to speak to Conny about her bouts of anger and wants to ask Sonia to accompany him to a service station to buy some flowers. He has written a guitar song for her & hopes she will like it.

Allison puts her left arm over Cameron's shoulder & speaks quietly in to her ear. Cameron is surprised by this and listens:

"It's John's birthday tomorrow, shall we have some fun? I have a good idea". Some more talking goes on as Ricky occasionally looks up.

He still lives in wonderment of Cameron & almost as much of Allison, who has made an incredible recovery.

He was already intrigued by her mere appearance from the future & how skilled & brave she is.

He is not in doubt of this when they do their combat training, which he hates but knows is necessary.

The 2 girls go back inside whilst Cameron simultaneously lines up her terminator (termi) to guard the front door & also ratting (speaking ultrasonically) to her best friend Sonia, who is at the base of the hill in the bushy area with Lesley (Lee). No doubt they are lovey-dovey'ing.

Allison/Cameron (lookalikes), pack a few necessary items whilst they discuss what might be a suitable accompaniment.

It takes John 22 minutes to ask where the girls are, as he is sitting on a settee listening to Derek. They are surrounded by Leila and her aunt Sunny, many other adults plus children: Marta & Dean, Maria & Martin (what Riley originally described as the brats in her foster home but now they are OK). As usual the little Allys (AllyAlly) are well looked after in the kitchen by Riley.

The afternoon, approx. 4:00pm – John has received home-made cards from the kids, believe it or not, many of his entourage too.

Derek has also made one, as he had a sudden inspiration.

He drew a picture of John in the middle of the room with lots of females telling him off. Cameron has tears whilst Sonia has red eyes as he is saying to Cameron "the weather is hot, I wish you was here, not 'the weather is here, I wish you was hot' ".

John says to Derek "it's very funny but I have heard it before. I like the picture though".

Derek replies "I might have guessed".

Martin has to have his say "is it supposed to say 'The weather is beautiful, I wish you were too'?"

John's cellphone rings, it is Allison. He says (through a smiling and laughing audience), "hi, where are you?"

"Dress smart then meet us at Catherine's house, we have a surprise for you. (Pause) Oh and Cameron wants to know why you are all laughing".

"Oh, it's nothing much, the children (staring hard at Derek) are writing silly birthday cards for me".

"OK John, be as quick as you can".

"Bye for now – kiss for you both". (click)

"Ha ha ha" from the kids.

30 minutes later, John is ready, all he has is what he wore to the restaurant but it looks very nice. He has a bag for possible clothes change later.

Heading for the door he gets applauded with words of approval & says "I'm not sure when I'll be back, I'm meeting the girls at Catherine's house.

While he was out the room Sonia told everybody that he would not be home.

The adults grinned at each other.

Almost immediately "I know what they'll be doing" said Maria and they all started laughing, followed with kissy impressions which went too far and they were told off, which meant more laughing.

When he arrives, he sees a dark-tinted-screen SUV and parks beside it.

It is quite close to the house and as he tries the passenger door he hears it click open.

He turns quickly to see 2 red eyes behind the window move to the right. He opens the SUV & his assumption was correct: 2 termi's in the back. He was startled, as he was well aware that they might not be friendly. He will ask the girls if it is possible to change their eye colours if they insist on scaring the shit out of him.

Walking towards the door he wonders why the girls could possibly consider going somewhere today.

Were John to be surprised by the perfect timing, the house door opens as if by magic.

There inside with smiling faces are the wonderful visions he had hoped to see again one day.

They stay silent so John speaks first.

Looking at Allison then over to Cameron he says, in the hope that he would get a favourable response,

"You both look heavenly. I could not have dreamt a nicer vision. What have I done to deserve this?"

Cameron's head tilts and she looks puzzled. It is at this moment that John momentarily considers the wonderment of this simple face expression and the reaction before him.

Then he hears from Allison: "not enough!"

John can't help laughing at that. The girls face each other & laugh too.

This simple action goes un-noticed by John as he says laughing "I'll enjoy taking advice from you both".

"We're ready to go" says Cameron, handing him a regency moustache & sideburns.

He says "oh, where are we going?" as he sees the girls holding their masks.

"A large house in Van Nuys, you are a Vogue reporter & we are here to model alongside Oliver Jones".

"Who?"

"He owns the house"

"Oh. Are you sure it's safe?"

"He is not well known. He put a small advert in a newspaper. We want to have an enjoyable evening with you. We will check it out when we get there" says Cameron.

John jokingly says to Cameron "it's a pity our friends in the car outside don't have evening gear, a mask & wig, they could join us".

Allison pipes up and says "They aren't sophisticated enough, they're too big and their movements are robotic, Cameron cannot refine them. Also, their joints would show through clothes".

John unwittingly replies "It's OK Cam, we know this. Shall we go?

Allison looks at Cameron who says "she wasn't sure you knew" then laughs. Cameron laughs too.

John has not cottoned on.

He takes the girls' capes off the chair back and places them over their shoulders then takes their arms & escorts them to the car.

As John Henry locks the door behind them, Catherine continues observing, and then quickly leaves the room.

-0-

Meanwhile, staying in contact with Kaliba, Pretzel knows that John Connor has without doubt, the protection of someone like herself. Her problem is, locating them. She is relentless and will try anything. She knows that police/FBI databases are pointless.

Her percentage calculation of options, coupled with Skynet's desire to take on mankind, leads to 1 thing. John Connor must be seen to make a deadly enemy of the LA gangs, starting with MS-13. Keeping him alive might be better than dead if he can be implicated in police slayings too.

Indeed, this new war between Skynet & mankind could be the worst thing to happen on a small scale & will give Kaliba time to build up its resources.

-0-

As John drives in to the entrance of the big house he hears Cameron say "park opposite that big window".

He knows she needs to be able to keep her termis active.

Allison hands John a pretty good magazine ID card with a black profile of an elegant female to the left and the words VOGUE and a fictitious name underneath with a phone number.

She also hands him the camera that she bought when they first arrived in 2007.

Unbeknown to Cameron, Allison too, the mere fact that he had a camera would cause them some grief.

The girls approach the big house and don their masks from the Georgian era.

Upon entering the premises, Oliver Jones smiles at John's disguised face, shakes his hand then the hotties are shown upstairs to a bedroom where they can leave their capes on the bed.

There is plenty on offer to eat & John is occasionally asked to photograph the women guests and take their details.

He stares across the room occasionally & always sees 2 identical, what he is sure is glum, anxious or annoyed looking faces. (Mind you, he can only see their nose and lips but that is quite enough).

Unfortunately, or fortunately for John, beautiful women often approach him. They removed their dainty masks to have their pictures taken in various poses and places.

Enough is enough. John stands at the foot of the stairs and announces that his camera memory is now full.

He goes back to his ladies for his 'grilling'.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" "Were they better than me?" "Was it their breasts or something else that you liked best?" "Why did you say 'that's perfect, you look hot'?"

Again, the latter question did not register with John, he waits until they finish then says

"I did what was expected of me, now I can enjoy my time with you. That is final, no more from either of you. I could not bear to be without either of you, that doesn't apply to anyone else".

"Not your mom?"

"That's different, you were talking about love, devotion, affection, er fascination, um I think you understand now".

He takes a plate & hands it to Allison to fill up then takes one for himself. Cameron watches Allison fill the plate up.

Just then, a female that he saw earlier approaches John and asks him to see her sister in the other room.

He says to his hotties "I won't be long, I promise".

Allison shoves her plate of food in to Cameron's hands as she wants to see where he goes.

In the other room the sister appears very friendly & flirtatious in her fascination of his moustache.

"I'm really sorry that my camera is full, I suggest you both phone our office main number and tell them I told you to mention my name. That is all I can do now as I only have 1 card. You are both very beautiful".

John turns to walk to the door then stops in his tracks. "You didn't mention beautiful!"

"Didn't I?" John is quick thinking "That is because you are stunning".

Allison smiles as John spots Cameron walk up beside her munching. She stops.

He's confused now because the girl wearing the blue dress is munching instead of the one in the silver dress.

He says "what are you eating?"

In her deeper monotone voice she replies "a sausage"

"Oh, fair enough, did you hear what I said?"

In a munchy voice Cameron says "yes, I believe you" (smile).

John has still not completely cottoned on.

Still wearing their face masks, John is unable to judge their full expressions.

Although background music is playing, there is not a lot of action or dancing.

Cameron hears a tune playing and believes the words are meaningful. She goes over to Oliver and says a few words to him.

Then she takes John and Allison's wrists gently and says "this is your dance" and leads them to an empty area in the middle of the room.

She nods to a man standing across the room. The music stops then starts again louder.

Upon hearing the words, he puts his hands each side of Allison's waist, stares in to her eyes and does a slow dance with her.

He says "don't you ever dress alike, I'm not sure I would know you apart". (Some words from the music song: 'I could never live without you').

"How do you know I am not a cyborg?"

"You're quite different in your mannerisms, your lighter voice. Many things Ally, and up to now you don't occasionally tilt your head, so don't start now" (smile).

Allison tilts her head. John laughs and pulls her closer and says "if I never had this moustache on, I would kiss you".

'Miss Hottie' stares across the room at her lookalike, who makes a kissy face at her.

That is enough for Allison to grab John's head in her hands and smother his lips in kisses. She says "we've got some fun in store for you tonight, let us know when you're ready to go".

"Oh really!" he replies with emphasis in his voice "but I must have a last dance with Cameron first".

"She is Allison".

"Lyer". (grin).

For total privacy, the threesome drives to an area outside town and soon finds a decent motel.

John goes inside with his moustache still attached and purchases a downstairs large double room facing the car park.

He opens the car door and asks Cameron to wait until he is in the room to show where they will be.

She replies "you park and we will show you where we are".

"Yes" says Allison "we need to get ready".

"OK, fair enough, you know how best to 'coms' with our bodyguards".

The 2 girls smile at each other as they walk away, then laugh and giggle.

'What are they playing at' thinks John.

Only Cameron can be seen at the window - it is fortunate that John can find a space to park opposite her.

At the entrance, Allison is waiting for him.

"What's up?"

"You have a double room booked and I am #3".

"Oh yeah, the receptionist, don't worry, come with me".

He takes her arm and walks in.

The male receptionist looks at them.

John says "spilt coffee on her dress, had to change it".

What could he say, or even care, but he could have sworn a hottie had passed him earlier. He couldn't see their faces but even if he could, what difference would it have made?

Inside the room is a small bar and fridge. John is pleased when he sees a pack of beers.

He looks at Allison and says "how about a bottle of champagne? Who knows we might even get Cameron drunk".

Cameron laughs and says "you wouldn't like me drunk, I get a bit rough. I could quite easily crush something".

"Oh hell" says John "that would be catastrophic".

"And painful" says Cameron, who breaks out laughing, only for Allison to laugh even more.

John smiles in amusement and wonders how his protector Cameron could find that funny.

The 3 of them chat as Cameron makes a cup of tea for Allison.

She suggests John have a shower first – he does.

Allison then drinks up.

When he comes back Cameron says "don't drink any more, we need you sober".

Allison adds "wait here, we're going to shower now" then the two girls disappear with their boxes.

What John hears from the shower room sounds pretty mind boggling.

'Are they making those sound effects for my benefit?'

He hears "where shall I put it?"

"There".

"Are you sure".

"I don't want to hurt you".

"I won't mind".

"How far up should I go?"

"Start there and go up but be careful to keep it straight".

"OK".

"How big is it?"

"It's not that large". Then there is more giggling.

'Fuck me, this is embarrassing' thinks John.

After approx. 23 mins and turning on the TV, the girls emerge wearing miniskirts. In fact they are identical.

Grey with grey blouse and purple stockings and suspenders.

The big surprise is enough to turn the TV off immediately as he admires their hair tied back with a tight bun at the back.

At least for 2 seconds that is, as he has plenty else to admire.

Cameron has got a shoebox in her hands and Allison another smaller box.

John says "what's in the boxes girls?"

Cameron says with a smile "whilst we was out we played a trick on you".

"You did?"

"Yes" laughs Allison "we swapped roles and you never noticed".

Trying not to be fooled and also going along with things he replies "are you sure about that?"

Allison tilts her head and drops her voice slightly, saying "I'm Cameron".

Cameron looks up from plugging something in, which has its cable trailing from the box. She tilts her head and says "John knows I'm Cameron".

John is smiling as he says "OK girls, one of you is lying but it doesn't matter, I'll make sure one of you will give the game away".

Just then John hears a gentle vibration coming from the big box.

"What's that?"

"Something we thought you might like to see" says Cameron as she lifts the implement out.

Smiling and with a surprised voice, John says "What do you intend doing with that?"

"You know what it is for and now you are going to see me use it on Allison, er Cameron"

"You can't be serious!"

"Sit back on the bed and enjoy".

"Cameron switches it off and places it beside John on the bedside locker and secretly watches him studying it and probably imagining it in action.

The girls stand at the end of the bed facing each other. One says to the other "are you ready?"

"Yes".

Then she kisses the other a quick kiss on the lips and undoes the top button of her blouse.

John is amazed as his mouth open slightly.

They turn and smile, then turn back whilst Allison waits for the rest of her buttons to become undone.

John notices what looks like his recently seen favourite bra.

He says "I've seen…"

"SHUT UP", naughty grins.

Cameron pushes the blouse back over Ally's shoulders and again they both turn to John, this time with a serious face.

Then they smile and turn back.

Cam gets down on her knee and undoes the wrist buttons then pulls the blouse off.

"That's my fav…."

"Shhh" is returned as they quickly turn their heads.

John loves this new concept and does as he is told.

Cam undoes the 3 buttons on the side of the skimpy dress and lets it drop.

John is ecstatic that the excellent light green sparkly panties match the bra – he is sure they will always be his favourite.

They appear to have a very fine brushed wool texture.

Allison turns to face John, puts her knees on the bed with her hands to support her, pushes a pillow under his thighs then lies face down with her head on his lap, with her arms either side of him and her hands on his hips.

Cam places a stencil over Ally's lower back resting on the very edge of the parting of her cheeks.

Watched by John and its effects felt by Allison, Cam pulls Ally's panties down slightly then leans forward and places a tender kiss on each of the exposed cheeks whilst not taking her eyes off of John's face.

She gives him an impish grin then gets to work.

The only things inside John's head are 3 large letters: OMG.

Allison knows what is happening and tugs the blankets down to reveal a jack-in-the-box.

John jerks with surprise.

This will be her toy for however long it takes.

'I hope Cameron is gentle' thinks John.

Sometimes she is not and this makes her smile. In other words, she hurts Allison which makes her jerk, which in turn makes John jump.

Before the 35 minutes it takes to finish her job, the girls find that John most certainly enjoyed himself.

Cameron is a little worried and jealous.

These 2 simultaneous emotions are again something that develops inside her chip.

John begins to notice Cameron's facial expression change and as usual, wonders what is going on in her head. Presuming she is Cameron.

He is sure that pretty soon she will be OK.

He feels sure that it is Cameron working on Allison.

"It's my turn now. Do you think I did a good job?"

Ally gets up and walks to the bathroom "Hold on a moment" silence for 27 seconds "perfect" as she re-enters the room.

"My turn now" as Cameron takes Allison's place – she has a plan. Funnily enough, so does Ally – she pulls Cam's panties down the same distance so that the same stencil design can be positioned in place.

She looks at John and is aware that Cameron is waiting for John to enjoy her painful process.

She pulls Cam's panties down to her knees and hopes that he will be confused.

Cam looks up, raises her eyebrows and winks, and then lowers her head again.

Upon observation, John wonders whether he might be wrong, as surely only Allison produces happiness down there.

The vibration begins and occasionally stops for a change of positioning.

Cameron pretends to feel more pain than brave Allison and uses the only thing available to feign the muffling of her voice. Yes that!

Occasionally she looks up to John to say things like "you had better not be getting too much pleasure out of my suffering".

This makes John laugh until she shows him again what a 'tingle' feels like. She squirms a little.

"Oh my god the other barrel, how did you know about that?"

"It was worth a try", slurps Cameron.

Cam continues to feign the occasional pain until she hears "there, finished" and the motor quickly stops.

She is sure Allison did a good job but gets up and walks to the bathroom to check the job. 27 seconds later she exits the bathroom and with a smile says "great job Cameron".

John says to the hottie putting away the tattoo machine "shine your eyes at me".

"I can't, I'm not in terminator mode".

"Now you're toying with me. I know I could squeeze your chest to see if you have a ribcage but I won't do that. I hope neither of you are going to leave me tonight. I want this to be our special time together, just me and the girls I love".

He says "your bikinis are so damn hot. If you wore nothing else ever again, I would be as happy as a furry feline on catnip".

"Now that is happy" smiles Allison.

Cameron did not smile and fears she might have given the game away. She says to Allison "come in to the bathroom with me" then winks at John.

'Hell, they're teasing me again' thinks John, who thinks he knows that Cameron winked.

Cameron quietly explains that John might have cottoned on who was who and by re-emerging his confusion will continue.

Both girls knew John would hopefully be admiring their humming birds with their beaks pointing downwards as though taking nectar from any sweat that might form between the valley above their cheeks. One has a reddish-pink chest with blue & green wings and the other has conversely a blue & green chest with red & pink feathers amongst its green feathers.

John wonders if either one of the girls chose a particular colour for a reason.

To tease John, Allison puts her finger over her lips whilst Cameron faces her and says loudly "ooh, it's nice and soft, I love how it feels.

"Does mine feel nice Cam?" (She runs her fingers over the sore tattoo skin.)

Cameron does the same and says loudly "you need to be careful as it is moist and bloody".

Allison stops smiling.

Cam says "did I say something wrong?"

John smiles and thinks 'Cameron, you are so adorable'.

The girls re-emerge and Cameron says what Allison quietly told her to say, thus perpetuating his confusion.

"Now we are going to show you our book-end routine, just like we danced **naked** at the Club Paradiso nightclub".

John laughs and says "I don't believe you did that. If you did I'll be extremely mad and would have to punish you both because I would be extremely annoyed".

"You keep promising that" laughs Allison.

Cameron is a quick learner and copies the laughter saying to Allison "will you keep your pain sensors switched on".

John laughs again saying "OK girls I'm confused.

Do your dance and if it is good I might forgive you".

They switch on their CD player and a piece of music similar to that played by Esquire magazine for an unknown actress named Summer Glau is heard.

John thinks 'that sounds like stripping music, this could be good'.

Cameron's phenomenally fast processor allows her to copy Allison's movements exactly, (provided she does not take her eyes off of Ally or the mirror).

Allison now knows this and makes a point of doing as instructed by Cameron.

Allison spins round quickly to see Cameron has done the same.

It makes her laugh as she turns her back to Cameron in front of the large mirror and does an Arabian belly dancer hip shake and hand movement.

Then they bash their ass's together and bounce apart the distance of approximately 1'.

They both bend over whilst looking at John, then look away and arch their lower back and move their ass's left and right.

They hold their arms out like a plane and move their shoulders up and down which obviously drew John's eyes to their chests.

This goes on for a while and eventually they stop and face each other.

They stare in to each other's faces looking sultry.

Allison bites her lip.

Cameron pokes the tip of her tongue out.

Allison says to Cameron, trying to talk sultry "what now lover girl?"

"Nothing, we have finished".

John says loudly "WHAT, YOU CAN'T STOP NOW". Allison says "we've both been very naughty, you decide and I'm sure I know what you would like to do about it".

**-0-**

**The following morning – back at the ranch (4 Mar 09). **

Cameron now has the answer to her question. She has developed a very protective feeling towards the little boy inside her.

She is constantly running complex scenarios for the reprogramming of the nanodes without the need for her own regenerator.

She also wants to ensure that her son grows to be a man without any vital omissions. She has John's entire genome filed away in a separate area of her chip.

She has been informed by Jenny that everything is prepared.

As soon as Jennifer is ready, she will take her to Zeira, to be with them.

John & everybody's life will change for an unknown period.

Cameron feels very sad about it but takes comfort in the fact that eventually time will be reset & rewritten.

She is not yet aware how the terrific extent that 'her John's' life, including everyone around him will be affected by these actions.

She approaches John, who has now managed to get downstairs using the crutches & being careful as per his beloved Cameron's strict instructions.

She says "I am off to Zeira with Jennifer to perform a task".

"Oh, what's that?"

(Cameron has to lie to John). "To tell everybody what I know about the future".

"I'd like to hear that. I'll come with you".

"No, you have to rest today to avoid any possible stress to your hip. You will be OK tomorrow. I have asked Sonia to approach Nancy & Russell from this timeline in Palmdale, and ask them to purchase lottery & betting tickets".

"Oh, how much will they win?"

"Approximately $7,364,194.28"

"Wow, how much will you let them keep?"

"10%".

"700k is not bad for nothing, you're a miracle Cam. Without you we would struggle to get by".

Cameron smiles "Yes, please remember that when I am not here with you".

She gives him a kiss on the lips with one hand on his shoulder then leaves the room. She checks his readings as she walks with Jennifer up to her SUV, gets in and they set off.

Once Thomas arrives to guard John, Sonia has promised a driving lesson for Lesley on the way to Palmdale.

They obtain plastic learner plates from a gas station.

Wearing a black wig, Lesley pays using cash.

Instructions begin before she pulls away.

Sonia knows where Russell works, so that is her destination.

It doesn't take Lesley long to become a proficient driver - the journey takes 2½ hours.

She says "can you drive coming back, this is tiring".

It is arranged for Lesley to don her wig again & enter the municipal building.

At the reception desk she asks for Russell Perry.

This is quite a close knit company who bring their 'loved ones/partners' to Christmas/new year parties & as such, the woman at the desk (who looks like Oprah Winfrey), looks at this girl suspiciously.

"Please wait over there, I will call him".

Lesley faces away & looks at Sonia, who is outside the car & appears to be looking everywhere.

Russell comes downstairs, sees Lesley, then looks at the receptionist with a puzzled look, mainly hoping to convince her that he has never seen this nice young lady with pretty legs & short skirt before.

He approaches Lesley who asks if they can stand outside the glass doors.

From inside, the receptionist sees his face go from suspicion to shock to concern. (With a headscratch).

She sees the conversation going on for quite a while and he only looks at her through the glass once.

She sees him write on a piece of paper and hand it to Lesley. Sonia writes on another piece and hands it to him.

Sonia never turns around but hears everything. Basically, he has been told that they have news about the Youngs and that they are OK. She told him that little Ally has got friends & is having a great time in her new home.

"What proof do you have that they are OK and that you are not crackpots?"

Lesley calls John & asks for Claire. Inadvertently, Claire switches on broadcast function to allow John to listen, which meant that the 2011-Nancy/Russell could hear.

"Hello Claire, this is Russell".

"Russell who?"

It immediately dawns on John what is about to happen "shh, come over here".

John puts the phone on mute "as far as you are concerned, you are speaking to him/points to 2011-Russell).

If you hear Nancy, just go along with things & pretend they are these people here (2011-Nancy/Russell).

Claire speaks again & as their conversation begins, the 2011ers listen with incredulity.

"Hello, how is Nancy?"

"Oh, she's fine but has worried about you every day".

"We're fine. Ally is learning some sign language".

"At her age, that's clever isn't it?"

"Oh my mistake, I thought you meant the other ally. Mine is fine the kids love her. They keep telling her how pretty she is. I feel very lucky".

Russell then asks "Just so that I know you are genuine, what did you give Nancy last Christmas?"

"A stone dog statue to put outside her front door. We put a chain around its neck to stop it running off haha!" (This is a coincidence because in both timelines Russell had the same good idea for that present, except that they did it 2 years ago).

Claire & Nancy smile but are again mystified, accepting once again that a form of duplication has happened. It will always baffle them.

Lesley allows the conversation to go on for a while. She hears "Nancy will be over the moon to know I've spoken to you".

Lesley butts in & says "we need to move, it's too risky to stay too long".

Russell ends his conv. & Lesley says "you must not ever speak to Nancy over the phone regarding our meeting, nor to anybody else. Remember to buy that ticket tonight with those numbers. Bye!"

"Bye, see you later".

Lesley heads back to the car "OK my pet, let's place a bet (pause) or more".

At 3.30pm after a takeaway and a walk through a wooded area, with their betting receipts & daily draw tickets, they pull up outside Nancy's house.

Very soon another car draws up & they all get out.

Lesley whispers "she never aged IMO".

Nancy walks up to the lesbian pair as she presses the electronic car door locker & it 'plonks' shut.

"Hello, you look like Ariel Dubois & don't tell me Uma Thurman's sister right? You know, in Pulp Fiction."(with a smile).

"Thanks, that's a compliment" says Lesley "can we go in quickly before we're recognised?"

(Having spoken to Russell, she says) "Sure, I'll get you both a drink".

The 3 talk for a while – this Nancy has a new job looking after another family's 3 children.

Lesley gets to the point "Nancy we're here to make your life free of financial worries - the same for Russell. We have here with us, quite a few betting slips which we would like you to cash. There are a few day play lottery slips too".

Nancy takes them, then reads them, saying $10,000 on Shibumpkin 100-1, greyhound 'Pretty Penelope' $10,000 99-4. "If these tickets all win, what would they be worth?"

"$7,493,184.27"replies Sonia "they will win. We want you & your future husband to collect the winnings & pay the uncashable sums in to this bank a/c (shows a number on a slip of paper). We will allow you to keep 10%".

"You girls are delusional, you won't win. You've wasted all your money. It's such a shame. You seem to be nice girls. That being said, I realise who you really are. Your story is 'the news story'. I agree that pulling off a head is exaggerated but you are not girls to be trifled with?"

Lesley says "Nancy, may we stay the night then look after your 3 children whilst you go to the destinations that we direct you to, to collect your winnings?"

"Oh no, I don't think so, besides those betting slips are signed (pause), oh, that's my signature".

"Yes, Sonia purchased them".

"How did you?"

"You would never believe me".

Sonia says "here is the plan. You go to work in the morning. When the parents are gone we will look after the boys. Lesley is good with children. I am good at other things".

Lesley smiles, whatever she is thinking, it does not appear to be pertinent".

Nancy still objects "I would lose my job, I can't".

Sonia changes tactic which will be interjected by Lesley. "You do not have a choice…."

"Because we will change your life forever", then asks "when will Russell get here?"

"5:30".

"OK, would you like us to cook you and Russell a meal?"

"Er, I don't….".

"OK we will, do what you need to do then put your feet up".

"Why do you want her to put her feet up?" says Sonia.

Lesley laughs "ha ha, it's not what you think you naughty girl. I meant sit there and put your feet on there. What do you take me for?"

Nancy stares as things dawn on her.

Then Lesley says to Sonia "is it possible for Claire to have a video conversation on your cell with Nancy?"

"Yes".

"Ok go for it. Make sure 1-Ally is in the picture".

The conversation soon starts. "Oh Claire, it's really you" which is interspersed with 1-Ally saying "Nancy's here" as she looks across the room quite puzzled.

By the time 5:35 arrives, Nancy has had a small glass of wine & her mouth almost drools at whatever is cooking.

Not too spicy, not too many peppers etc but definitely meaty. Fried thin potato slices & chopped microwave steamed vegetables which were smelt by the girls before cooking them.

Sonia had seen Leila & Sunny making fruity sponge pudding & flavoured custard.

In other words, upon arriving home, Russell gets the surprise of his life as he is told by 'messy faced' Lesley to get ready for Dinner.

He goes in to the sitting room to give Nancy a kiss & she sees a big beam on his face.

"I hope that smile is for the food & nothing else?" says Nancy.

"I'm a man, what else is there?" he smiles back.

A gentle tap on the back of his head "I don't know, you tell me. Besides, they are…. Oh never mind, that wouldn't matter to most guys". (Nancy is slightly tipsy).

"Did you buy 7 tickets?"

"Yes, why did you ask me to buy 7?"

"Because I computed that 1 other person will pick those numbers & we needed a minimum amount of money to add to the winning tickets that Nancy has. We have to be as careful as possible to avoid detection. Your lottery tickets will scoop $1,750,000".

"If they win" says Russell.

"They will" replies Sonia.

-0-

Earlier that day at 12:45pm, the TDE is set in the basement – it is set at a distance far away enough so that damage is not done to the computers etc.

It is an ordinary transportation except that this time the satellite tracking that prevents transportation from the future must be switched off, so that Cameron can come back again using either a Skynet or resistance TDE.

Jenny has shown Jennifer how she incorporated a 30 digit system generated code that she will copy from CD ROM to the TDE in her bunker.

It will allow whoever travels from Zeira to activate authority for the return journey.

As a precaution, Cameron has read the software modification file in to her chip in case she uses another TDE.

Jenny has spent the entire morning explaining (albeit mostly repetitively) the checking that she is doing, to the eager 10 year old prodigy, Jennifer's ears. It is funny because little Jennifer is also pondering the variations caused by the earth's tilt, wobble and distance from the sun over very long periods of time, such as 2.5m, 57k, 7k, 100k, 41k and 23k years, plus tectonic activity respectively. (She will explain all this in detail later).

She then mentions John Henry's responsibility for stopping the satellite tracking program and the valuable info up to 2040 provided by Thomas.

This time Jennifer will be given the task of running the exponentially doubled speed of her aptly named 'time detector' – checking the data from 'now onwards', just in case. This is because they installed a more powerful processor in to it with higher storage chip capacity too.

Cameron is satisfied with what she sees & has devoted a program to run constantly in realtime that will satisfy her that she does not appear in a reality whose time change is incorrect – she must go to the post USSR 2011 that Tilley exists in (where Kyle came from except his year being 2027 – opposed to **Jan 01 2024** where Cameron will now be going).

In computer terms or emotionally, she could not bear letting John down again by causing any deaths or losing Tilley forever.

Marta is now her friend & she enjoys passing on her new learned medical breakthroughs to her.

There is no need for Cameron to say 'bye bye' or 'adiós' as she will literally reappear in a bigger bubble, fully clothed.

Jennifer's cell rings. "Hi litlun, how's our wonderful Jennifer?"

"I'm fine, how is the future leader of mankind?"

"Oh don't remind me, I'm hunky too. Cam doesn't answer her cell. Is she there?"

"Yes, she had to turn it off in the computer room".

"Can I speak to her?"

"What? Oh. Sorry John, must go. Bye".

Cam hands her cellphone to Jennifer. The bubble begins to form & Jennifer gleefully waves.

In the background CW observes as she is always willing to learn – plus the fact that it is her corporation & if something goes wrong, she wants to be there.

Then it does happen, there is not anything unusual like flashes or sparks, explosions or whooshes, just a slightly swelling bubble which shrinks slightly & inside is a male human form.

One thing that is unusual is; the form inside seems to flash from one image to another and then back again. Too quickly for the human eye to detect.

"Get back" 3 voices shout & immediately JenJen do just that.

They rush behind a computer, almost bouncing the smaller version on to the floor. She still gets there and clings to b-Jenny.

The figure stands up & looks around.

Before their eyes, the Beals witness something they have never seen before. John Henry is the first to react & rushes over to grab the male by the arms.

Catherine extends an arm over a distance of 5 yards & pierces the male beneath where a human rib cage would end.

The Beals gasp as the CW armrod swivels & pulls out a powerpack. "Quick, turn the satellite tracking program back on, prevent any more travel to our time" Catherine shouts to JH.

He rushes back and does so.

Jennifer rushes out as she witnesses the android drop to its knees.

Jenny is right behind, running to her controls.

She is shaking like a jello as she checks the most recent 'time detector' activity, which only appears to show this particular event.

JH is pretty sure he knows what happened as the android keels over.

CW carefully but quickly unplugs then draws the powerpack towards herself & places it on to a table. Her tentacle fingers are still protruding.

Jenny says, also shaking "what the hell are you and why did you do that?"

"Just in case".

"How did you know it was a cyborg?"

"I looked in its eyes – it looked straight at me. It was an android".

Jennifer looks up at her older self "is everything going to be OK?"

JH looks at the pair to see their expressions and then back to the controls.

The next 33m is silent and all that Jennifer sees is Jenny occasionally looking at her more worried each time.

Jenny says to JH "I think we have both come to the same conclusion".

The Beals nervously look at Catherine for the first time – they see the powerpack in their peripheral vision.

She says "It's OK, I won't hurt you. Tell me what you know".

Jenny says: "John Henry".

He speaks "it is not what it seems. This android would have no doubt been sent from 2024 but it was sent by Skynet to the same TDE settings that Cameron set for her return. We do not know whether she set a program to wipe out her return settings but it seems that Skynet used these settings to send this android back. We know that because the exact timing could not be a coincidence. As far as Cameron is concerned, it is likely that this android destroyed her and took her place. Alternatively, if she did not return at that exact time, then she could be anywhere, any reality, if anywhere at all, because the terrific amounts of processing needed to get here in this space at this time cannot be easily replicated – by anyone else, as far as we know".

Jenny adds, in an attempt to pacify people "there is one possibility, if she did return to this time & our reality was occupied by the vortex bubble, then perhaps she bounced somewhere or some time else".

Jennifer is now thinking of John as her throat tightens. Last time something went wrong he was nice to her. 'Why didn't I tell him what we were doing? I don't have to leave it up to them to do these things. I will come clean when I go to the ranch. Perhaps he will handle it better coming from me. After all, I'm only 10'.

After another hour wasted going over everything time & again, it is decided that getting home late will not be good for them or John – Sarah too, obviously.

Within the hour at 6:33pm they slowly pull up outside the ranch house.

"You go straight in and upstairs, I'll handle this. I don't want you caught up in this".

"Let me say something, I'm young, he won't tell me off. He was nice to me before".

"This is different, you know that. Cameron is all and everything to him. His life. I can't let you near him".

"I liked Cameron too" sobs Jennifer, "she was my life when I was around her. She (snivel) was magic to me (tears)".

"Please go in while I compose myself. Don't talk to anybody".

Jennifer gets out the car still teary and walks through the door.

It appears that John had been watching them drive down the long dusty road to the ranch.

Jennifer stops with a start. John immediately sees her demeanour "where's Cameron? What's up?"

"I, I don't, I have to go".

"Wait a minute, where is she?"

Jennifer keeps walking. John panics a little, he fears the worst. He shouts "GET BACK HERE".

Jennifer turns & sees John standing on his crutches.

"I'm sorry John, she's gone".

"Where?" He smiles.

"TDE'ed away, she got knocked off course to somewhere. I, we don't know where. Another time, another reality, never came back or vamooshed. We don't know" she says with her hands up and out.

"YOU DID WHAT? SHE DID WHAT? THEY DID WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU ALL LET HER GO WITHOUT SAYING A BLOODY WORD – NOT EVEN YOU? ARE YOU TELLING ME SHE'S DEAD OR PULVERISED OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO FUCKING CALL IT? YOU STUPID BLOODY BITCH".

Jennifer is so visibly shocked by John's onslaught and visibly seen by all present, shaking & shivering on the spot as her head jerks. (This red headed Dakota fanning aged 10).

She turns and runs out the room but before she disappears from view, lets out a scream "BASTARD".

With the door open, Jenny hears John shouting & quickly gets out the car but too late.

She hears Jennifer scream and bounds in the door.

John has now turned to grief as Jenny sets eyes on him.

"DID YOU JUST SHOUT AT JENNIFER AND MAKE HER CRY?"

"YES, WHERE'S CAMERON?"

"DON'T YOU EVER SHOUT AT THAT GIRL. SHE'S THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED".

Jenny rushes over to John with her hand raised and swings it. John drops the crutch and catches her hand.

"NOT MAN ENOUGH TO TAKE A SLAP FROM A WOMAN? SHALL I GET JENNIFER TO DO IT?"

The Japanese family have watched this entire saga from the beginning – they are physically shocked.

John looks at Jenny. She has scored a massive blow – massive! He lowers his arms and closes his eyes.

Jenny swings her arm as far back as possible then swings it and slaps John's face.

The slap noise is exceedingly loud & even Sarah, his mom, wonders if this is something she should allow her son to go through.

When Jenny swings her other hand and an equal slap rings out from a John who stands to take his punishment, it is too much for her.

She rushes up to Jenny to confront her then stops.

She looks at Jenny, sees her red face and says quietly "go and find Jennifer, leave him with me".

Upstairs, Jenny finds Jennifer face down on the bed with arms around her head – silent.

She lies on the single bed next to her and says "what have I done".

Jennifer lifts her head "I don't know, then cries on her, adding "I nearly died down there" in a higher than normal voice.

"I know, I really let rip but I'm not sorry".

"I knooww. I heard you" says Jennifer laughing & crying at the same time".

They lie there hugging & Jenny has her own private cry… that's until Jennifer looks up and sees her.

They have another sorrowful laugh together.

Downstairs John is sitting on the settee quite dazed.

Sarah is on the phone to Catherine, just to confirm things.

-0-

Meanwhile, at Nancy's house, Lesley's phone rings. **It is Riley.**

"Hi, where's Sonia?"

"In the kitchen, I'm having a meal".

"Can she hear you?"

"Possibly not".

"Terrible news, she can't know till you get home. Find somewhere to speak when you get a chance".

In the kitchen Sonia recognised the cellphone ring & went to the door to listen.

She dials Cameron – nothing, not even interception from JH.

She dials CW – the same.

She decides not to dial anyone else and listen to Lesley instead.

She enters the sitting room & says "I'm going for a walk" then goes back in the kitchen, opens the door & shuts it loudly.

Then she waits in the laundry room with the door ajar.

Lesley brings the plates in to the kitchen then walks to a room that only houses a shower & sink.

(Dial), "Hi, about the news. It' bad Lee, Cam's gone forever. They lost her in the TDE. No chance of getting her back. Both Jens & Thomas said so. John went berserk."

"WAIL – NOOO – WAIL – NOOO – WAIL – CAMERON".

The noise was deafening. Lesley shoves the phone in her pocket & rushes towards the noise. (Riley head the noise too).

She shoves her arm around Sonia & her hand over her mouth. "Please I beg you, turn your volume down".

She doesn't. The noise is deafening.

In her lack of understanding, Lesley tries putting her mouth over Sonia's. Now she knows that her speaker does not need her mouth & lips.

"CAMERON PLEASE CAMERON YOU NEVER DIE – YOU'LL FIND A WAY".

Russell rushes in, and then holds his ears. "What the hell is happening?"

Lesley, out of desperation, slaps Sonia on the face.

It worked, sort of.

Sonia stares at Lesley, then her face turns to anger and her eyes turn red.

Lesley is frightened and takes 2 steps back. "Don't you dare have a strop with me, it's not my fault. I was here with you – loving you. (pause). SONIA did you hear me?"

Her eyes turn normal, her face softens & tears begin to trickle down.

"I'm still crying inside".

"Oh I'm sorry, come here (hug)".

"WAIL".

"STOOOPPP".

"WAIL". (slap).

The rest of the evening is spent with the 4 sitting on the settee except for when the daily draw is shown on TV to be the same as on Russell's tickets.

He is extremely ecstatic but not overtly so because he & Nancy are on edge over Sonia who, it seems, needs a slap to shut her up, thankfully.

Lesley tries to get close to Sonia but she is quite unresponsive & she feels that her inner turmoil might be intense.

At 9:46pm Sonia stands up. "I have to speak to Jenny. We might be able to get Cameron back. She must try. We have to go".

"No, she has done everything possible. John Henry is running programs. There is nothing to do. STOOOPP COME HEEERE. IF YOU GO WE ARE FINISHED. I'M TELLING YOU NOW, I'LL GO WITH RILEY AND CRY OUT IN THE NIGHT. YOU CAN'T LEAVE JOHN – I KNOW YOU'RE TRAPPED BY YOUR PROGRAMMING".

It makes no difference. Sonia rushes out the door, gets in the SUV & sets off.

Lesley makes one last gasp effort. "SUPPOSIN I'M KILLED?"

The car drives off down the road, so Lesley walks dejectedly back indoors looking forlorn. She quickly phones John to warn him.

He is already at his wits end and now he has this to deal with. He tells Lesley that he will get the Jens out of the way. He gets up off the settee & with his crutches heads for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" says Sarah.

"I need to tell Jenny & Jennifer to go in to hiding. Sonia is behaving erratically & wants to talk to them. She might go overboard".

"I think I'd better tell them".

"No, I have reparations to make. A massive bridge to mend".

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"No. Cameron told me what my future was like, I need to get used to it".

"OK but be damn careful".

(Gentle knock knock) "Jenny, Jennifer, both of you, I have to come in. I'll count to five. It's all right, something has occurred. One, two, three…".

The door opens.

Silence.

John sees Jenny at the door & meek looking Jennifer on the bed. He says "Please come downstairs and get in your car".

"You're kicking us out?"

"No, Sonia is coming for you. Er no, I mean she wants to ask you questions. Lesley says she's unstable. Pleaasse now".

He lets them pass then follows.

At the car he stands next to Sarah, looking at 2 panicky Jennifers.

He says "when everything is OK I'll call you. Nobody else must call you. I'll use password J2J. Then you ask me what happened between us earlier. If I don't call you, don't go anywhere. Now find a motel and stay there. Go up the drive and turn left. Good luck. One other thing, (looking from one to the other), I'm sorry. Now please go".

John turns as he can't bear to see their reaction and now his heart is breaking again.

The car speeds off.

Indoors, Allison is not sure that she can do anything for John, so just stands at the fore hoping he will see her and beckon her over.

She knows he saw her but he just sits on the settee staring around thinking about the miracle that arrived in New Mexico and is now gone again.

-0-

Meanwhile, a few neighbourly lights in Palmdale were turned on & curtains twitched. Back indoors Nancy says "what was all that about?

"Oh, her friend has gone off with somebody else – the usual".

Russell accepts the story but does not believe her.

Nancy has a spare bed & makes it up. She shows her to her room. Then there is a knock on the door.

"Sonia?"

"Let me look says Nancy. Downstairs, Russell is definitely not keen on answering the door after the noisy events.

"Yes, it's her, what do you want me to do?"

"It's OK, if she really wanted to come in, she would have done it by now".

Lesley goes downstairs "III'm coooming" and opens the door.

Sonia smiles pleasantly at Lesley and says "please don't go with Riley, I could not bear it. If you did, it would be over between us. (Quieter with tears) Lionel loves me, which is more than you do".

Lesley is aghast, (Louder again) how do you know that?"

"He kissed me. Then he apologised. As he was walking away he said (in his voice) 'the trouble is, I'm not'!"

"WHAT, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" (In the other room Nancy/Russell listen intently).

"You know why".

(Lesley does but she is annoyed and changes the subject) "I've seen Riley around me when I'm nice to her. I'm sure she would".

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"About what exactly?"

Sonia replies "Saying you will go with Riley if I go to find Jenny".

"No, and do you know why I lied?"

"No".

"Because they are scared of you. Can you imagine that? Eh! Can you.

I am too, but refused to show it. Do you know why?"

(Sonia thinks (processes)hard)) "because you thought I would hurt you and hoped I would regret it and stay here to make reparations. You would rather that than wonder if I would hurt Jenny".

"Yes. I don't think you would pull my head off but I had no idea what a cybo scorned was capable of".

(Standing in the hallway Nancy & Lionel have 2 reactions. Lesley sees Sonia look at them and turns quickly) "only joking. Honest". (Who's going to believe that, especially now that they know what Sonia appears to be).

Sonia says "we had better go indoors before John Henry calls us about somebody calling the police".

"Oh, of course (holds Sonia's hand & makes a gentle tug) "has my brother made any other passes at you?"

"You would know if he had been physical (smile), but if he was verbal I would reject him and keep it to myself".

"That sounds fine by me and I'll try to keep my hands off Riley".

"What, you fancy her?"

"No, that was a joke" (weak smile).

"Please don't make jokes like that".

"I'm sorry, never again. Ooh, I've just remembered, I have to phone John". (Dial, ring), "John, she's back".

"Meaning".

"She's with me and she's OK".

"What the hell was wrong with her? Is her chip playing up?"

"No, she is broken-hearted over Cameron, what the hell do you think?"

"Oh, tell her I know how she feels".

"I will. How is Marta taking it?"

"Oh hell, Marta. Oh shit, Jenny. Bye". (Click, dial 53669) "Where are you?"

"Who are you?" replies Jenny.

"You know who I am".

"No I don't". (Click).

(Dial 53664337) "J2J".

Jennifer says "Do you remember saying nasty words to me?" (Jenny stops driving).

"I don't remember".

Jennifer's little mature voice says "try harder you bastard"

"I don't need (quieter) reminding what I am. Hold on, oh shit, I said fucking and bitch".

(Jennifer speaks even more sternly) "what else?"

"Er, I don't remember any others".

"Think HARDER".

"NOW LOOK, er, I don't remember".

(Jenny is so proud of her little self that she wants to… she's not exactly sure what but it could resemble a big hug).

(Jennifer holds the phone away from her mouth) "STUPID BLOODY BITCH. If it happens again I'm joining Skynet".

John hopes this clever little girl is using a little piece of humour to lighten the situation but nevertheless feels awful. He says "It's OK to come home".

"We guessed that, see you in 45 minutes then Jenny wants a word with you".

John's stomach sinks in its pit "tell her she's in charge. See you soon" (click).

John looks around for Marta. He sees her with Conny, examining the instructions for a high powered rifle as she points out how strong the kickback is.

-0-

**If you wanted more to the humming bird story, you will need to write it yourself and tell me what happens next.**

**It seems that Cameron is lost forever. How will John survive without her? Now he has to plan his life without her, or should I say how does life plan his life. He still has Allison & Sonia, plus the rest of his gang. That is good because believe me, in the ensuing chapters things become pretty hellish and very very surprising.**

**As you know, the BAU do get involved in events which play out… Well, let's put it this way, Skynet, Kaliba, Cyborgs. Need I say any more?**

**One thing I have become annoyingly aware of is the paradox of time travel and the way it screws with things. It can be very brutal and uncaring for our cybo friends. For example; **

**If Cameron travels forward in time and then comes back alone to the exact time that she left, there is not a problem.**

**If Cameron travels back in time, like she did in ch2 & 3, she will encounter herself. At that point, there is not any need for her earlier self to travel forward in time because for whatever reason she jumped has already been accomplished.**

**If Cameron travels forward in time, say 1 hour and stays there. She will be gone for that hour until she re-emerges an hour later.**

**Something that I would like to mention is that the theory of worm-holes is a little lame in my opinion when used by science fiction writers. We know that black holes are compressed masses that are at the mercy of their own gravity. It is thought that wormholes are at the centre. Am I right? If so, Space Ship Enterprise or any other TV series that thinks they can travel through them must be mad. Or are they like water going down the bath plug hole, whereby the centre is free of debris & pressure? I still believe whatever is in the middle, be it magnetic, plasma, gamma, high pressure etc., is too dangerous.**

**I prefer to tackle this phenomena another way.**

**The BAU set a cyborg trap – just imagine that haha. No, it is not a giant mousetrap. It is funny, because in the episode 'The Mousetrap', they looked more like rat-traps to me. I believe whatever they were, was not relevant, as 'mousetrap' is a saying used by crime novelists or the longest-ever show in London by Agatha Christie.**

**John deals with life now that Cameron has gone forever – in his own way. It's a good job he has got the Allys to cheer him up.**

**I can't say anything else about the next chapter except that it is quite surprising and different. No, John doesn't get Cameron back.**

**Finally, yes, Cameron did eat a sausage at the photo shoot – have you cottoned on why? Still, because she has vamooshed, it won't matter anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously; **

**Cameron has time-jumped with good intentions but without asking John's permission. In human terms she was not subconsciously compelled to do it, she only wanted to please people. Her time in 2024 then back again should have been relatively simple but it was not. Visiting that timeline, it will change events.**

**John had some fun with Cameron before she went and should know that Allison is just as able to see to his needs. She will try to stand by him & be whatever she can.**

**I will re-read how Cameron took Garvin Dempsey back in time and killed him. Perhaps I never handled the situation and its outcome too well. Unfortunately, I have 5 chapters on my computer that need a massive amount of proof-reading and it will take me another 2 or 3 weeks to get them all uploaded. I hate my brain, I find it very hard to concentrate these days but doing this leaves me feeling very satisfied. I have to take Tegretol & Gabapentin to stop the epileptic-type discomfort.**

**If you are like me, I still rue the day that TSCC was cancelled, as nothing else interests me in the same manner and to the same degree.**

**-0-**

The bubble forms in the same proximity as the previous jump in 2024. This time using the date Jan 01 2024, an ordinary area close to the parkland but no longer green – at all. The bubble did not materialize in exactly the same position. In fact it was approximately ½ a mile away. This is what Jennifer was thinking about just before Cameron was, in her words, 'TDEed away'. She will explain this later to the team.

Soon, Cameron can see the area ahead that drops down like a small cliff. She knows sand has blown up & accumulated at the base.

The abandoned car is not there – yet.

The main question is, where is Allison/Contessa/Marta/Oleg/Tilly & even Colin?

She knows the way to the Skynet camp for imprisoned workers where they are developing, unwittingly, new technology for mankind's worse enemy. Jenny now knows that they were told many lies about the Soviets firing on the USA first.

If the Zeira team have done their work, she will find that Jenny's bunker TDE is modified & will allow anything to transport through time.

She sets off with her grenade launcher & 6 shells, favoured by the Taliban.

She walks, checking the ground for metallic objects whose circumference or square is 2'. Their temperature would be different from the blown sand above them. Her Thermal imaging might barely detect them if she is fortunate, which means Skynet will have difficulty too.

A long time passes before any movement above the size of rodents is detected. In fact, Cameron has been here for 3 days.

Poking above the skyline ahead is a small HK tank & 5 endos.

'Why are they there?'

She can outrun the endos but not a HK missile & 5 plasma shots.

They are just as capable of spotting her.

To her right the ground rises up then dips down again – a tiny hill.

Heads start to appear as a group of people proceed towards a trap – a familiar story.

This is a dilemma, she did not come to endanger her life or be destroyed. She runs to the right & then forward very fast.

Now she can see them – a bedraggled group of people – 7 adults: 2 female, 5 male and approx. Only 2 adults and children ages 13, 12, 10, 7 & child in a woman's arms – quite rare – boy, girl, boy, boy, girl respectively, varying races, meaning they all met up at some stage.

One of them has a plasma rifle which has an unidentifiable amount of fuel.

With emotions still on she makes a human decision, admittedly stupid, then goes in to full terminator mode.

She runs towards them quietly.

"Look a girl".

She runs up to the man and says "ambush", pointing to the left.

Grabs his plasma & drops her rocket launcher.

She says "if they fire in my direction, fire 1 of these then keep down. Use all of them. Do you know how to fire them?"

"Yes but give that back to me".

"They will catch you with a baby & kill you. Do as I say if you want to live".

She checks the charge which appears to only have enough for 2 shots. She runs for dear life away from danger then circles around eventually appearing behind the HK tank.

She jumps on top of it and quickly fires 1 shot in to its processor.

The man sees her & fires a shell.

The termis turn back, rather like Meer cats who do not think differently when a sudden noise is heard.

She jumps down out of sight and this time fires at the tripod & empties out the plasma.

They turn as a 2nd grenade explodes, catching one of them & knocking it over.

With her strength, Cameron unclips the 4 catches then lifts the high velocity weapon off of its spindle/wheel base & starts shooting at the endos, being very careful to stay low down behind the HK which takes the blast.

Each time a shell is fired from the man, she pops up, shoots the arms & body off an endo, or 2, and then ducks down again.

One human in particular counts the reduction in plasma shots remaining as the others start rejoicing until it goes quiet.

They see Cameron run around to the endos who are like wingless flies.

She is seen picking up one of their plasmas then firing it at their necks.

Then as their heads fly off, satisfied, she turns on her emotions but definitely keeps her pain sensors turned off.

The younger human runs up to her then the one in front stops in his tracks.

The group can see silver around her head and her hair is still singeing and burning.

"She's one of them". "She's burning" (simultaneously).

Cameron slaps the side of her head to stop the burning, then smiles at them, saying "are you all OK?"

The dirty faced 10 year old boy says "yes, I think so. Wow that was quite a fight, my dad shot 2 of them".

Cameron is barraged by 4 sets of vocal chords, so just stands & smiles until they stop. After 22 seconds they have not stopped and she walks behind the HK and replaces the cannon on its spindle, then opens up a thick metal door. It appears that Cameron wanted to hear all their words of congratulations for later analysis and possibly pleasure.

Inside the lagged lid are tins with sealable lids and a label on the front. Also, there are rounds of ammo for the heavy machine gun.

A male walks slowly with the woman as the 5 young adults catch up. She is now able to speak as she reconnects the gun to its catches, thus making it more stable.

"Here are the manual controls", standing behind the control bank she presses a button & the gun turns.

Pressing another it blasts in to life & she allows 5 shots at the desert.

"Here are the drive rods, you must stand on these bars whilst everyone else stands clear, otherwise you could be run down.

Finally, it uses diesel. By the way, John Connor's resistance camp is that way (points). Does anybody have a pen knife?"

With a pen knife she removes the chips from the moving red eyed skulls. Then she asks "does anybody know Allison Young, Conny, Yuri, Marta & Tilley?"

Nobody does.

Then she says "I have to go now" and leaves the incredulous group with 2 of the plasma rifles and of course a HK tank.

With some of the tins containing the fuel & a mix of isotope solution for her 3 plasma rifles, she sets off on her aimless journey.

She finds groups of executed bodies – it can be seen that some were fleeing.

Cameron thinks about sharing her experience with Sonia in 'human' mode whilst her recorded data will be exchanged simultaneously.

She knows that 3 years from now, terminators will communicate more efficiently between each other and won't do things in unison response. In other words, they will be unpredictable in battle.

Further along, she sees the half demolished buildings of a city or large township. Stealth is needed.

Many hours pass, hardly any sign of life. America is a big country & signs of life above ground, more so in her vicinity will be rare.

Night-time comes and goes. Cameron is Skynet-programmed to be persistent. She is not sure but believes her child might benefit from rest.

Upon seeing a car close to a wall, she side-ends it and stays put behind it until nightfall in semi-standstill. At what Cameron's clock registers as 3:30am, a little band of searchers passes in the distance out of Cameron's view.

They pick things up off the ground & sometimes appear to be digging. One of them a larger person can be seen bobbing his/her head up occasionally – obviously looking for danger.

An hour later they are gone. At first light, her open eyes tell her chip that it is time to reboot & continue her search through the ruins.

Some-time later, Cameron has been down or looked down many drain & sewer access points only to find upon further investigation that there are not any signs of life. Most corpses have long since been cleaned down to the bone. All ages, as usual.

On what should be **January 6****th**** 2024**, a breakthrough. In the distance, somewhere that Cameron would not expect to see humans, is a flying HK firing its plasma cannons.

She is alone & definitely must not be seen by Skynet. Should she go to the defence of any humans again?

Then it occurs to her, supposing Tilley is there – even more-so she might sustain her foot injury today. She might even be too late.

Firstly the HK must sustain damage and be rendered unable to fly. She runs up to a large pile of earth & stares from a very long distance using her excellent vision.

If it is possible for a terminator to be astounded, there is Conny firing a shot at the HK with her plasma, disabling its ability to fly.

The crash to the ground and resultant debris flying knocks her over. An endo crawls out from the wreckage, goes up to her and attempts to throw her through the air.

To her surprise she hears those famous words spoken by Marta in her recount of this moment; "**check this, die you bastard and this and..**".

She sees the little girl shoot the skull of the endo. It drops to the ground. Everything goes quiet.

Up rushes a dark-skinned girl whose hair sticks up like the seed-head of a leek or onion.

She has a heavy bag and walks on both of her 2 feet. It can't be Tilley, can it?

Then she speaks "hell Marta, that was brave. Are you OK?"

Marta rushes over to Conny, "mommy are you OK?"

"Si, you saved my life, you're a big girl now".

Cameron can see Marta's face beaming.

The other girl rushes up to Conny to help her up, "stop fussing Tilley, I'm OK. I should be looking after you".

"Aw come on Conny, I saw what you did. You couldn't help being knocked down by a HK. Oh god, look at your head, there's blood".

"It's OK, only a scratch. My brain aint gonna fall out!"

2 guys rush up, 1 is Oleg with a missile launcher in his hand. He says "it took a while to disable a metal bugger without a plasma rifle. We eventually shot its legs and arms off. We left it there squirming".

"Good, let's get out of… hang on where's Charlton?"

"Dead".

"Hell, come on let's go".

Cameron follows them, keeping a good distance away. Then they stop, except Oleg who keeps moving towards a pile of corrugated iron.

A body crawls out. It is Allison.

The others walk to the iron & crawl under in to a large drain hole.

Cameron heads back to find the terminator.

Upon its discovery she says "resistance is futile", pointing her plasma at it.

She takes out a knife & pliers then removes its chip.

Not far away is the corpse of Charlton.

She pulls up his jacket and cuts out a large chunk of his stomach flesh. She begins eating it. Now her mouth is red as blood drips down.

½ an hour later, she still craves other vitamins. There is no point in searching supermarkets, shops, warehouses etc. 13 years after j-day & they would have all been raided to the point of empty.

On the road nearby, is a signpost marked 'Lancaster' & further along is a very old stone ruin of a Mexican church.

It has certainly stood for a few centuries & is the only broken tooth of a toothless gum of completely burnt away wooden buildings.

Protected from the distant atomic blast is a cacti, the kind seen in the excellent panoramic views of cowboy films, such as featured John Wayne.

The cacti was probably destroyed but kept its root growth intact. She walks over & cuts out a chunk from an area near the top, with the intention of doing as little damage as possible.

Upon consuming some of it, Cameron concludes that it is unpalatable but knows her regenerator will remove anything poisonous & put things like vit. C to use in 'her factory'.

Now she has another dilemma.

How can Tilley be removed from the group intact without changing this history in the eyes of Marta? It won't matter anyway, as one way or another, this Tilley is destined to die, so this Marta's history will be the same as before. 'Time is a bugger'. Later in this timeline, events will prevent 'this Marta' from being taken back to 2009, as will become clear very soon.

When was Tilley's foot shot off? This group must be followed discretely every day.

She goes back to see what was being dug out of the ground.

Worms, ground dwelling bugs & caterpillars.

The following night a Skynet replacement party of 3 endos is in the area searching for signs of its losses.

Cameron sees Allison go out with her group carrying digging implements & bags.

She runs in the direction that they are heading to see if it is safe.

It is not.

Tilley is up ahead checking everywhere as they hide.

Then Cameron sees them, the one up front turns its red eyes to check for heat.

It raises its plasma rifle in readiness.

It spots Tilley's warm body and aims ready for a clear shot as Cameron fires at it first. (Unbeknown to Cameron, this is the shot that would have blown Tilley's foot off. The termi would have walked up to her, see the bleeding and leave her there to die. She is of no use to Skynet as they don't bother with hospitalisation or people close to death).

Bullseye.

Tilley has already seen the terminator & turned, tripped, caught her feet & ran in a staggering manner until she straightened up then hopped in agony.

The terminator drops but 2 more run to take its place.

Marta in her group stares in horror as Conny's hand is thrust over her mouth.

They can't fight again without suffering losses, they are outgunned.

They are far away enough to gain shelter behind a row of rusty buses, then on to safety.

Tilley is unarmed and Cameron is 99% sure she will be taken.

Marta breaks loose and runs back as Tilley is pulled along the ground by a leg, the bad ankle hurting as she yells.

Marta watches in silence, crying as her friend is picked up by the waist & carried out of sight.

Conny rushes back to Marta. "She's gone. We can't help her this time. She's still alive. Let's pray that the resistance free her one day soon".

Marta knows not to scream but refuses to move. Dean runs up to be beside her.

Out of view, Cameron pursues the 2 terminators. Now she has another plasma.

One terminator is carrying the endo that she shot.

She has her unborn child on her chip-mind. Also letting John down & never returning to him, not bringing Tilley back to stop Marta crying and bringing back some plasmas.

As Cameron runs alongside the terminators at a distance, she is aware they will hear her.

She uses a tactic of following them at a safe distance.

One of them stops.

The other with Tilley screaming and yelling keeps going.

They are heavy & unable to move fast.

Cameron runs as fast as she can to the left, well away from plasma shots, stepping down a ditch.

The front terminator is now pulling Tilley along by her arm, she is yelling, her foot in agonising pain with each step.

Cameron takes careful aim and fires.

The laser jet travels a very long distance & hits the terminator on the arm.

She ducks as the closest endo returns fire.

Cameron gets her 2nd plasma ready.

As soon as the firing stops she bobs up & fires at the Tilley-endo, who is approaching with plasma in one hand. She is well aware that it takes plasma rifles 30 seconds to recharge.

She hits it again – now it is armless.

Plasma fire begins again & she waits whilst crawling along the ditch.

She runs a diagnostic on her womb & foetus then realises she must grow a strong fatty-over-leathery protection between her coltan equivalent to a spine & her womb.

Indeed, she is the most advanced daemonistic computer ever invented, which makes her wonder what the hell is she doing! (Or the computer equivalent).

Just then plasma from another direction followed immediately by yelling "got-it, get-it, get-it".

Cameron hears a clack & immediately bobs up blasting at where the termi should be (not the yelling).

The bright laser light shows her that it has been destroyed.

She saw the outline of Tilley as described earlier, except of course for legs and arms, one of which holds a smoking plasma.

She says from the dim distance "lucky it dropped its plasma when you shot its arm off".

She tries to walk to Cameron but yells in pain & immediately sits.

Cameron walks close and hears "Allison, it's you. You've got new clothes on".

Cameron reverts then speaks "No, I am Cameron, her sister".

She still has one more task to perform.

Cameron says "wait there. I know where we can go to safety".

She goes over to the 3 endos & finds after extraction that 2 of their chips are intact.

Just then she hears a sound. She draws in air to examine the microbes.

It is probably a male coming from the direction of Conny's group.

She walks up slowly and casually to find Oleg.

She hushes him with her fingers.

Thinking hard, Oleg wonders why Allison is here and dressed differently.

Cameron says "I'm Cameron. My friends told me that they saw my sister here somewhere.

After a few minutes of "wow you look so much like her", "does she know about you?" etc., Cameron says

"Come with me I have friends, then I will go back for the others and see if I can rescue them. You will be with the others soon enough".

Oleg agrees after some persuasion by the convincing cyborg, having been told that Tilley needs protection. She told him that if he returns to their base, he will give their whereabouts away to Skynet who always return to the scene and might see him.

He gives Tilley a piggy back.

During their trek, Cameron asks Oleg why he was there alone.

"I wanted to find Tilley, see where they were taking her.

Anyway, Marta was crying all the time, loud. I could not stomach it. I'm sorry Tilley, she is heartbroken for you".

Tilley replies "Oh poor Marta, how long before we get to our destination so that you can go and get her?"

"2 days but we might find transport, then it will only take 2 hours".

"2 days, that's a long time, how will you know where to find them?"

"Oh I know, don't worry about that." (lie).

"Skynet might find them" says Oleg.

"It's OK, if they have moved somewhere else. I will know where they are".

"How?"

"My resistance group hacked a satellite; my colleagues can follow them without Skynet knowing".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"Oh".

"What will we eat?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Always".

"OK, we will look for something".

On the way to a small village/town south of Oxnard, there are still plenty of unused vehicles with fuel in them but they are beyond repair.

Anything intact in garages for instance has long been used.

One thing that Cameron did find was a 'punch' factory which became obsolete before j-day before circuit boards were miniaturised.

She rushed in, scanning her surroundings and sure enough the equipment still lay there abandoned. Useless to anyone… except her. She scraped one of the sumps, which still contained the residue of coolant and thick iron filings beneath the high-speed grindstone.

Nearby was an old pair of jeans. She tore off a leg and tied a knot in one end. Then she scooped a big handful out and placed in to the sack. She filled it up then tied the leg using torn up shreds of the same material. She shoved the other leg down the side of her jeans to leave it hanging both inside and out.

On their journey to Oxnard, eventually, a large square metal drum was found inside a garage. Water had run in to it from the clouds above. It was not palatable for humans, as inside was rust, dirt and floating debris. Good enough for Cameron though. She placed the tied up jeans leg in the water and swilled it around, allowing the iron filings and grindstone dust to swirl around.

Satisfied that most of the coolant residue had been washed out; she proceeds to until one of the knots. The jar is still full of slush and water. She knows that John's resistance usually used a magnet of one form or another to retrieve nuts or bolts that that had fallen in to vehicle sumps. Somewhere in this factory a magnet might exist. Sure enough, after searching she finds a small pencil magnet.

She holds it over & close to the slush and moves it about with her other hand.

Very soon, stuck to the end are iron filings.

She places it in her mouth and sucks the filings off.

Watched by the others in disbelief, she swallows the whole lot, and repeats this many times.

Very soon, she places the retied jar and trouser leg filled with filings & grindstone dust in to her pocket with a few shoves.

She smiles at the pair then says "let's go, you need water and food. I will provide them for you when we get to a food store".

It would not take anyone surviving HK & terminator attacks long to realise that they are easily spotted by Skynet in a moving vehicle.

Cameron already knows about a security co. that has armoured vehicles but that was in the year 2011 of this reality.

She believes that even now, it likely that a Skynet observation post is located in the local hills and has a plan.

She goes over to a large drain cover en-route & lifts it, saying "it is safer to take this route".

Tilley & Oleg go down first, and then Cameron replaces the lid.

"Hey, what are you doing?" (bang, shove).

Cameron stands on the lid and fires a plasma lazer in the direction of the hills, followed by 10 rapid gunshots.

She stands and waits.

Her plan should work, 'should' is not a favourable cyborg word but she must get these 2 to Jenny's house quickly without too much distressing coercion.

Sure enough, a flying HK is launched.

Surprisingly, as it appears in Cameron's vision, it is a big bugger. She shouts through the gaps in the lid "MOVE AWAY AS FAR AS POSSIBLE".

Then she transmits the familiar ID code to the HK of a t-600, thus telling it not to open fire in her direction.

Next she transmits appropriately placed sporadic data, just enough to mess up the flying coordination and simultaneous comms from Skynet.

(It will not take Skynet long to realise that this is a tactic used by the resistance that she came from before 2027).

The HK jerks constantly which causes it to lose height.

As it jerks closer to the ground she runs towards it.

She jumps up to the side panel area and grabs a foot rest then climbs up & opens a door with a big thud of her fist.

It is very noisy onboard.

Inside is a 1½" wide tube.

It begins to rise again as she pulls it hard and it twangs out the opening hitting her face. The jet fuel stains her.

The engine cuts out & very soon - within seconds, the other does the same.

A HK cannot fly with only 1 engine, so automatic run-down of the other is essential.

'Silence'.

(shove, push) the drain lid slides back.

Oleg pops his head out "what the hell is that doing there?"

"We are going to ride it to our destination".

Tilley climbs out "I heard that. You must be joking".

"No, it has manual controls inside this area". Cameron points to an area up top.

Oleg says "and you're going to sit up there I assume. By the way, how did you get it to land here?"

"I have my ways" she replies, pushing the pipe back on to its metal tube, having loosened the metal brace that holds it in place.

She taps the tube & watches the bubbles rise up to the fuel tank.

Tilley says "I'm not getting on that!"

Cam says, pointing towards the hill "if you don't, the T-800's will soon be here & kill you. They are very effective In what they do".

Tilley's face drops.

Cameron says "I will not go fast or high". (What a lie that turned out to be).

"Where do I stand?"

"Here" (opening a small door).

"What about Oleg? I'm not going without him".

"He will go on top in front of me".

Tilley puts her hands on the bottom of the small hatch & Cameron lifts her by letting her stand on her hands & lifting her.

Then she tells Oleg to climb up her and shut Tilley in, securing the catch.

He was surprised how rigid Cameron was.

Then he jumps down.

They go round the back & once again she bolsters him up.

He crawls forward a short distance and finds an air intake grill.

On each side is a suitable handhold point.

He never saw Cameron jump up and now she is removing some plastic connectors containing coloured wires.

A press of the starter motor repetitively eventually jerks the massive turbines in to life and they are ready to go.

As they accelerate, the noise is deafening.

Oleg looks back and sees Cameron holding on with 1 hand.

The machine rises amidst dust & even louder jetlike roars.

He is horrified, not by the height but the speed.

Cameron rapidly moves her hand from control to knob to lever whilst checking the hills.

Within a short space of time they arrive ½ mile from Jenny's house ruin.

She lands the machine & leaves the rotors running slowly.

Oleg crawls off and jokingly wobbles his legs in front of Cameron with a smile.

She acknowledges his smile, not registering his antic, then rushes round the front.

"Quick, climb up me".

He does, and then opens the door.

Tilley climbs down him & once on the ground momentarily holds her ears miming 'loud'.

There are 2 large plasma cannons on the underside of the HK.

She scans the size of the bolts and then runs in to a nearby house then out again.

In to the garage then the garage next door, eventually coming out with a tool box and correct size spanner in the other hand.

Reaching under the HK, she soon has the bolts undone & finds other tools suitable for the remaining nuts.

She shouts "HOLD IT HERE WHILST I REMOVE THE REMAINING BOLTS".

They come off and between them they lay the cannon on the ground, followed by the same procedure with the other one.

"STAND WELL AWAY" shouts Cam, who then rushes around the back & makes an almighty bound up to the top.

She takes off again & heads at ground level towards a tarmacked area.

She sets the controls to '**CLIMB**' and jumps off.

A fall of around 20'.

Tilley & Oleg gasp as she falls, only to land like a cat.

She runs a diagnostic for the wellbeing of her unborn boy, all is predictably well.

The HK eventually loses any sense of control and starts spinning & diving. It explodes on the concrete as the fuel ignites as Cameron runs back to her group.

Now there is a lot to carry and Tilley has no choice but to limp along carrying a plasma rifle strap over each shoulder.

Oleg carries the others with Cameron taking the lead carrying the 2 big ones.

She is patient with Tilley but eventually decides it is possible to shoulder carry her.

She notes how hot Tilley's legs & crotch around her neck are from all her endeavour.

It is now 47m since the HK crash & they walk through the Beal entrance, where the wall & capstones have been knocked down.

The gravel is still barely visible through the tough weeds that survived the blast, which grow in this colder environment.

"Why are we here?" says Oleg, followed by "there's nowhere to hide" from Tilley, as Cameron bends her knees to allow her to step off.

Cameron heads to where the shed was to find something metallic & flat.

It appears that the rubble has been ransacked but a spade base is there.

She starts digging at the bunker entrance as before, thinking how different 2024 was, compared to 2027, as the nuclear winters decrease & the weeds growing here might be no more.

2011 onwards must have been very cold.

They remove the large iron sheets and soon see the flap door.

They help to remove the last of the sandy soil & Cam lifts the doors.

The first down is Oleg, who is unable to open the thick metal door.

It is metal and has multiple locks, unlike last time.

When Cameron was here the first time with Sarah, Conny etc., there was not any security. Now she would need to know how to get in to the bunker later this year. (The door entry system has changed. That being said, Conny/Marta/Dean are already in 2009, in another time-line… John's time-line).

In the centre of the door are arrows pointing to a pin-hole viewer.

She looks through it only to see darkness.

Upon changing to night vision whilst simultaneously shining her eyes blue, she sees machine code clearly displayed on a plaque 6" back but attached to the door.

Translated it says '_4 explosive devices triggered by opening the door will activate timers which can easily be switched off by pressing the colour of your eyes. You will have 4 minutes & any variation will give you 1 minute to evacuate. The explosives are simultaneously on mechanical switches in case the battery or powerpack fail_'.

Tilley is now downstairs with them, inquisitive to find out what they are looking at.

"The locks can be opened using keys hidden under the concrete slab that you stand on".

She lifts the slab and sure enough there is 7 keys in a plastic folder and an oil spray with nozzle.

Lots of beetles run in different directions.

Oleg & Tilley immediately bend down and pick them up, stuffing them in their mouths, crunching them with pained looks on their faces. Yellow and red blood can be seen on their lips, along with some white gunge.

After chewing the soft wing casings, they swallow as quickly as possible.

Cameron announces "please go back up and find somewhere to shelter, just in case this place explodes".

She watches them walk out through what was the drive entrance & across to where the ground dips, for an unknown reason – probably an explosion.

The locks & their holes are all squirted for lubrication, and then she inserts the numbered keys.

Opening the door, she goes inside & almost immediately sees the panels with 7 faintly varying coloured switches.

Having checked the mirror to see the terminator model tok-715 eyes are medium brown to dark, she presses the matching colour button & the LED lights stop their countdown. (She already knew her eyes colour but there's no harm in checking). (The Jens had their own way of getting in, yes a false eye picture laminate kept in their pockets at all times).

She walks back up the steps then shouts "it is safe to come in now", then goes back inside & checks the lighting & power supply, which are running on terminator nuclear power packs.

She then fills a kettle with water from a large vending water bottle & allows it to boil, whilst scanning everything to see what has changed.

She knows that her former self will arrive here after she leaves & needs to ensure that all the new safeguards and refreshments are 100% satisfactory before she travels away with Tilley & Oleg. Then she replaces the keys and spray. Now the door is ready to be pulled shut.

Oleg rushes up carrying Tilley on his back, she is holding 2 plasmas.

Tilley finds Cameron in the mildly lit room and says "WOW" & "Oleg will go back for the rest of the weapons".

Cameron does not look up from the metal box of food as she says "good" then takes out 2 dried noodle pots & 2 forks.

Tilley's eyes nearly pop out as she holds out her hand to take one.

"It is not ready yet, here, eat this" as Cam hands her a small sealed cornflake packet & proceeds to open a catering sachet of milk, then adds water, only to find Tilley has ripped the packet already & is eating.

Cam quickly whisks the milk with the fork then says "pour them in here", (pause) "that's it, now mix them with the liquid, here is a spoon".

Oleg has been hungrily watching events as he lugs the other plasma cannon downstairs.

Cameron pours the hot water in to the 2 savoury tubs as 2 pairs of eyes bulge in that direction.

She mixes more milk, pours in the flakes and hands them to Oleg.

Stirring the noodles, Cameron says "they need to stand, I will let you know when they are ready" then replaces the foil lids.

Now the setting up of the equipment is necessary, ensuring all of it is safe for reuse.

Firstly Cameron goes up the steps and does what she did before.

Place the 2 metal doors upright with a piece of wood holding them apart. Place rocks against them, then pile up as much sandy soil as possibly.

Lastly remove the wood & duck down quickly.

The weather should level the soil over the hatch quite quickly.

All things replaced and the door closed, locking automatically, Cameron is diverted to the food box again.

She takes out packets of dried fruit and hands them out.

Just then she spots a tin of corned beef & opens it with the supplied tin opener.

She chomps through ½ of it then hands the rest to Oleg, who immediately chomps ½/½ with Tilley.

She gets out hand-wipes then on to setting the TDE equipment before turning on the generator. She checks the fuel supply and the cut-off switch, so that the generator does not run until empty.

The other 2 look at the hand-wipes, smell them, examine then, then look at each other and smile before using them.

She notes that Jenny & John Henry have installed clear Perspex casing for all the delicate & corrosive equipment, thus alleviating the need to cover it up after use.

She sees another generator cut-off switch, which is set to turn off after it has run ½ hour – also good, as per past/future self will, in theory, be using it – even if Conny/Marta/Sonia are already in her 2009 present reality.

Now the noisy generator is switched on much to the consternation of the humans.

Outside, they have been seen from afar.

An android rubber tissue, although in poor condition, walks in to the vicinity after seeing the explosion.

He believes there might be living humans about.

Inside, Cameron resets the explosive devices & proceeds to place the plasmas in the middle of the room on the hardcore circle. It is far enough away from the protected equipment.

The 2 humans give a slightly puzzled look then Oleg asks "why have you shut the door & reset the explosives?"

"We are leaving this room another way".

Tilley is very frightened. She thinks Cameron is going to commit suicide.

Outside, the android is digging with his hands after seeing the disturbed soil.

Cameron checks the TDE coordinates, which she knows are accurate, as it starts its power build up.

"Please stand over here".

"Why?"

"We are going somewhere safe".

Oleg gets his gun out then points it at her.

Things are not going according to plan.

Then a bashing is heard on the door.

Tilley runs for a plasma but Cameron grabs her around her waist.

Oleg fires a shot at Cameron's arm.

Whilst still shocked, Cam shouts "COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE. THAT THING WILL KILL YOU. YOU MUST TRUST ME. I HAVE ALREADY SAVED YOUR LIVES".

Blue sparks shoot from the rods on the ceiling as Oleg stands in blind terror.

Cam shouts again above the generator and bashing noise "STAND HERE NOW OR DIE".

He looks behind him as the door moves slightly under the strain.

Tilley struggles and shouts.

"OLEG, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME".

He stares back, turns to the door, turns back & looks at Cameron.

She shouts yet again "I'M NOT HURTING TILLEY, STAND HERE NEXT TO ME OR YOU WILL CERTAINLY DIE", as she looks at the spot the other side of the plasmas.

The bubble begins to form and Oleg wonders if it is a protective force field or something.

Whatever, he faces death.

He runs to the bubble.

"KNEEL DOWN" shouts Cam, who does the same, pushing Tilley down to her side.

The bubble fully forms then it is gone.

The door flies open & the android witnesses the bubble disappear.

It quickly processes the scenario and knows this is a TDE.

It sees the bombs and their 5 coloured buttons and the 3m2s remaining.

'_Can't turn them off, check the coordinates_'.

The TDE has not yet powered down & reset its coordinates.

The date is **1st March 2009, time 3:25pm.** – The exact time that Cameron left Zeira. He presses the buttons to keep the settings & starts up the TDE.

It will take 2 minutes, leaving 35s.

The TDE coordinates are exactly the same as Cameron's but of course this jump is approx. 4 min later.

This is where time travel messes with you because he will **actually** arrive in the Zeira building in front of the Jens etc at exactly the same time as Cameron's entourage, give or take an infinitesimal amount of time governed only by the fact that the TDE equipment is now warmer.

In another time, there is a jerk. The bubble 'fizzles away' and Cameron checks her diagnostics in daemon.

Is her son OK – yes.

Is she OK and what was the jerk?

"Where are we?" Says Tilley, followed by "Yes, where are we?" from Oleg.

"I don't know. We need to find out".

-0-

**5****th**** March 2009**.

The BAU team are each reviewing different aspects of the unexplainable events where deaths take place.

The sudden increase in shootings aimed at the police etc.

Then the believable evidence that suggests 'something non-human' is at work has to be considered.

No-one wants to believe it but forensics rushed through of Sonia's skin sample outside the bank at Bakersfield matches many others such as the school that Martin & Maria attended.

Even the high school in New Mexico 1999 had some blood on a small piece of fabric from Cameron's blouse, having some cells but not much else.

It is now also known that some other form of dead cells exist but they are all beyond recognition even under a very powerful microscope. Self-destructed beyond recognition and definitely not appearing to be micro-computers.

"We have to consider that who or whatever those things are, their motives are not clear to us. They appear to be fighting their own civil war and the Connor gang are on one side. Judging by the recent events we can't be sure whether they are fighting their own war either. In the case of the Dysons and Vassilievas, they appear to have good motives. Whereas history shows us that they either destroy or use computer installations for their own ends which is very bad.

Then we have the death of 2 FBI officers watching the parents of a girl who attended John's school. There was 100% unexplained communications hacking and diversion. Again, synthetic or dead blood was found on the scene, with traces of flesh which was not human or any other species for that matter".

David Rossi(BAU) adds "is it more than a coincidence that latino & black gangs have turned against the authorities with extreme vehemence recently? We can't discount this. We have to try our damn hardest to find the source of the strange blood & catch one of those things dead or alive… or destroyed. We can't bury our heads to any possibility.

J.J. & Penelope are still turfing up things that appear to be relevant.

Now we see accounts by people in 1997 of a silver man that changes shape climbing in to a helicopter for instance".

"Yes", says Aaron(BAU) "the same documented ramblings of a certain Dr Silberman appear to say the same thing. It seems his time spent with Sarah Connor at Pescadero have deeply affected him. He rambles on about Sarah being alive, as though she came to him raised from the dead as a ghostly apparition – obviously drug induced. It seems she affected him badly after finding that what she spoke of might be true".

Ashley(BAU) walks over "who's gonna do this? I assume the person doing the job will need to know what they're up against. You can't say 'listen guys', we're gonna catch ourselves a human robot!"

-0-

2009 at the ranch. John is staring in to space, obviously thinking.

Sarah says "there are important things to be done and talk about. If I was you I would have an early night to be alone. I'll bring you up some food & drinks".

She walks closer, bends down & quietly says "if you're lucky, I'll ask Allison to come up and say 'good night'."

John looks up then stands with his crutches "sure mom, give me time to think. I have bridges to rebuild", as he walks towards the stairs.

He looks in to rooms where people are, saying "sorry for the outburst, I hope to get us all busy tomorrow. We'll meet up soon & I will be more proactive. The kids won't be exempt but they must do their education first".

He sees Nancy & smiles at her then sighs, saying "I guess Sonia will have the responsibility of teaching Spanish, doing driving lessons, visiting betting offices, possibly crossing state lines to do it and guarding the ranch all at the same time. Oh and yes, raking Lesley in to her activities, possibly Conny & Riley too".

Then he walks off using the crutches to take his weight, keeping Cameron's good healing work in mind.

Up in his room, he calls John Henry.

"Hello General, how can I help you?"

"Hi, have you done any more analysis to see what might have happened?"

"If you mean Cameron. If she survived, it is possible she was pushed down the vortex created by the TDE from whence she came in 2024. That is assuming she had not travelled from another time that she went to after leaving us. I am running a high speed observation of events recorded to disc, to see if for a microsecond she appeared before the android bounced her away".

"WHAT! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME A CYBORG IS ON THE LOOSE?" (His shouts are loud enough to be heard).

(Quietly), "oh shit" can be heard coming from the room of Jenny/Jennifer.

"We disabled it".

"How?"

CW intervenes, she knows the Jens nor JH must not be blamed, or be forced to lie. Now it will all be out in the open "it was I that disabled it. I pulled its powerpack out".

John stops shouting for a moment "what with?"

"My liquid metal mimetic arm".

"WHAT THE FUCK".

He slams his off button and calls "MOM, WE'RE IN DANGER, WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW".

Sarah jumps up just as "OH HELL" & "OH SHIT" emanate from JenJen's room.

Sarah rushes up the stairs which prompts little Dean to drop the lego bricks that he was building around 3-Ally's dolls house.

He runs down the corridor as Sarah enters John's room.

Dean says "Catherine is liquid metal".

Sarah says "what?" then says "hang on, how come the Jens always came home unharmed?"

"She's on our side".

The 2 of them turn to find Dean standing there.

"Wha'dyer mean?"

"She told me not to say anything".

"WHAT, NOW YOU".

Sarah stands in front of John and says "I think we all need to sit and discuss this – no more shouting & yelling".

"Sure, does anybody else know this secret and how'dyer know she is not a danger to us all?" says John to Dean.

"Only Cam, er Sonia. Whilst she was out saving you, Catherine came here and pretended to be her".

Sarah butts in "you mean it was her who went out the bathroom window?"

"Yes".

Jenny comes to the door, slightly red in the face, "John".

He looks over as she continues "we had no idea. Jennifer & I had the shock of our lives".

John mutters "and I made things worse".

Jenny stays silent.

John continues, looking around "all the silence has caused me to upset a LMT Catherine as well as all of you. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Cameron is gone & Sonia is in no fit state for anything unless Lesley can rein her in. I'm so bloody mad with Cameron for going, I can't even (pause), oh it doesn't matter".

Allison comes to the door holding a 6-pack of beer, "I brought these up".

He looks at her for a short while, looks away momentarily then back & says "what makes you think I need those?"

"What makes you think they're for you?"

John smiles "Fair enough, I'll watch you drink them. You'll be drunk in charge of a minor".

"I put Claire in charge of little Ally, whilst Nancy has 1-Ally for a while".

"Come in and take a seat".

Allison sits on the bed next to John & takes a can, ripping off the ringpull & takes a swig "phwoo wee, that's different".

The others leave in the hope that Allison will keep her bond with John.

For the next half hour they discuss things that he would normally do with Cameron.

"The best place to sink a tunnel at a reasonable angle to allow people to walk down the slope rather than use a ladder or elevator, if it is possible at all".

Allison listens and speaks about things like the lack of air that might ensue down there, which is her experience.

She takes the odd swig to John's gulp, whilst he agrees with her. She has definitely got some useful input for John – after all, Cameron doesn't breathe. Definitely not any mention of Cameron. He had to forget about her now.

Downstairs 3-Ally wants to know what Allison is doing.

Claire replies "did you hear John shouting today?"

"Yes, he was horrible to Jennifer".

"Oh that yes, she er, something happened to Cameron and she is not coming back. He knew she was going to Zeira and wanted to know why she did not tell him that she was not coming back. Listen Ally. She is older than you and was worried she would make John sad if she did not come back. So when John found out that his princess had gone forever he shouted at Jennifer for not telling him. He is very sorry now and wants to make it up to her but he doesn't know how".

"Ohhh, I can help".

"You can?"

"Yes, I will use my wand".

"Oh I don't know".

"Pleeaasse".

"Let me find out".

Sarah comes to the door, looks at Claire & says "I never told you I had good hearing", then looking at 3-Ally "I'm sure you can do good for John. You're just as much his princess".

As they walk upstairs, Sarah quietly says to Claire "try and get her to take it easy".

Upstairs, Claire whispers some instruction to 3-Ally "you need to be quiet. Knock gently on the door and wait for an answer. When they say come in, walk quietly & slowly, not fast, across the room. Good luck Ally, I'll go now".

Claire turns & walks, only looking back to see her walk in after hearing "come in".

3-ally says her piece to a tee, and then waves her wand.

Shirley Temple/little Hayley Mills comes to mind as John looks over to see wet pools in Allison's eyes.

He looks away & says with a forced smile to 3-Ally "you're a good girl Ally".

Then to his surprise she climbs up and pushes herself between them saying "I'll wait here until it works".

This time it is Allison's surprise as John puts his arm around Allison's waist saying "it makes Allison exceedingly happy looking after you, watching you grow a little bit bigger each day. Whatever makes you two happy makes me exceedingly happy. If I say to one of you that I love you, it means that I am saying it to both of you". He puts his hand on 3-ally's head "I love you".

"And Tiny Ally too?"

"Oh yes her too - and Claire & Keith too - everyone girl - how about that?"

"GREAAAT".

(They all smile).

Anybody with empathy in droves will know that Allison has always been & felt 2nd best, so now she is sad for another reason; her friend & protector Cameron, who she has had a fair number of adventures with, has gone.

Ever since they met & went to school together last year and how they both briefly learnt to dance. How kind-hearted John was when he and Sarah forgave Riley after she was (sort of rescued) from the future by Jesse and taken in. She knew Riley could be John's girl, were the circumstances different – Whilst conversely, she herself was forced to do whatever it took to survive in the tunnels as a filthy unattractive tunnel rat.

She often thought about how some of them had to resort to 'favours' just to have enough to eat & feed their children.

Allison snaps out of it and asks 3-Ally "do you think your mother Claire would let you stay with her tonight? - you could keep Tiny Ally company?"

John understands this to mean Allison would like to be alone with him tonight.

He says he will join her for Leila & Sunny's evening meal.

There is a big table in the dining room & as soon as most people are present he stands up.

"Listen everyone, we have work to do very soon. I will be speaking to Lesley with regard to Sonia taking Cameron's role in many things. I believe that means she will be away for much time every day obtaining more funds. Whatever she decides, might need cooperation from any of you. I will be busy with Mr Young at Zeira Corp. planning the sinking of a tunnel.

My good friends Jenny & Jennifer will accompany me, of course (smile). (looking down) that is if there is ever anything I can do to make amends (mumble) and Jennifer doesn't defect to Skynet". (deadly serious face). (Inwardly the Jens smile).

John sits to eat his meal next to Allison, looking over to speak with his head bowed.

3-Ally is with Debbie who put a settee cushion on her chair).

It is at this moment that Sarah receives a call. She listens & speaks, then closes up her cellphone.

Silence.

"Well?" says John looking up.

"Oh it's nothing, only Lesley calling to say she is bringing Sonia home".

-0-

Meanwhile, in another time, in another place:

"I can hear traffic in that direction" says Cameron.

"We can't carry all these plasmas" says Oleg.

Tilley adds "my ankle still hurts like mad".

"OK, stay here, I will get a vehicle".

She runs off before anything much else is said, carrying 1 plasma.

Upon reaching a road, it is not long before a large expensive looking car from the 60's era approaches.

She stands in the road having pushed her plasma behind her.

As it approaches, she notices it is a 2-tone light/dark brown Cadillac.

It moves to the other side of the road & passes by.

Then it stops down the road.

Using her emotions, Cameron knows this guy might want something.

She meanders down the road slightly swinging her hips and sees the door open.

As she approaches, she opens the rear door and gets in.

In Marta's anx-voice she says "please help me, my boyfriend & our foster child are stuck in the desert".

Realising his bad luck, and seeing the fuel oil staining on her hair, face and clothes, (and blood hole in her arm), he is very reluctant when asked to come and get them. That is, until Cameron shines her red eyes at him, pointing her handgun.

5 minutes later, the 2 of them reach the 2024ers.

As he approaches & sees Tilley, he says "whadya doin with a nigger girl?"

Cameron replays what he has just said with her emotions turned fully back on.

She tries to be tactful and says "she is our friend" in a calm voice.

To this the guy, aged about 30 says "she should be with her own kind, with the other golly wogs".

Cameron & Oleg stand still & predictably watch as this guy sees a litlun dive upon him & punch & kick him.

He fights back which makes the whole situation even more ferocious.

Cameron stands close & with her super-fast observation skills detects the next punch to the face might knock one of Tilley's teeth out.

She grabs his wrist and says "now you carry this" pointing to a plasma cannon in the middle of the circle.

Carrying on his tirade, he says "hell, where d'yer git her from, a bloody zoo? And she stinks like a pig in shit".

Tilley goes berserk again & kicks him in 'the family jewels', then proceeds to punch him in the chest as they both yell in excruciating pain.

This time Oleg rushes over and grabs her "you should never kick anything hard with a bad foot you silly girl. Come on, we'll get you somewhere nice (pause) won't we Cameron?"

Cameron kneels down, leans towards the guy's face and asks "what year is this?"

"Fuck you bitch & keep that thing away from me".

Suddenly, the hand around his neck is choking to the point of agony & breathlessness.

Cameron can feel & hear the noises within his neck, so she knows whether a bone is being broken or dislodged.

"What year is this?"

"Nane een ixty ooh".

"Thank you, now carry that".

With a plasma cannon in her hands, a rifle over each shoulder & Tilley on her shoulders holding a plasma, they start walking.

Oleg carries the rest, occasionally looking back to see how their new friend is fairing with the other plasma cannon.

He can see that the guy can't understand how Cameron can carry so much.

"What is today's date?" says Oleg.

"**July 28"**. (Sunday)

"Where are we?"

"Canton".

Cam asks "which state?"

"Mississippi".

"Where's that?" says Tilley.

Cameron tells her "it is approximately 1,880 miles from where we need to be but we have to wait until March next year before we can return to 2009".

"How'dyer propose doin that?" says Oleg.

"Provided we are in the correct time line and we do not change history, I can assemble Jenny's TDE in the bank but she can never be allowed to meet us, otherwise she will carry those memories from age 25 to her 2009 self and it could cause her memory loss this time, as her memories are altered.

She is 72 years old & the regenerator nanodes can only repair her brain – they do not store or restore memories. She could die".

"So what is this TDE made of?" says Tilley.

"It is components mainly brought from 2027 on the order of John Connor.

There is nothing in this year of 1962 that is technologically able to perform any of the tasks required.

We travelled through trillions of miles of space to be on the planet earth's location in 1962".

"WOW, is that true?"

"Yes, even our galaxy is travelling through space. There are billions of galaxy's out there and each one, which is travelling away from us, is used to plot our position".

"Well that's fantastic but why are we in 1962?"

"I believe the cyborg, android or terminator that broke the door open was…"

"The what?"

"In this instance it was a robot of unknown origin, modelled in the image of a man. It might have been covered in lifelike flesh. I was unable to ascertain that. I believe it is likely to be an android".

"Oh all right, and?"

"It was probably able to jump through time using my coordinates for arrival in 2009 at the Zeira building, in the sub-basement pinpointing the active TDE for an accurate arrival.

Unfortunately we arrived a fraction of a second later and were bounced 62 years down a vortex created by the TDE".

"A what?"

"It is a way of travelling through time & space quickly. We break through the fabric of time & space, travelling through a vortex tunnel, coming out in another time. I do not know how we arrived safely. It is possible that the earth was closest to our departure point at that time".

"Oh, where did you come from?"

"If you mean what time, I was constructed in 2024 & spent 3 years with John Connor's resistance. He then sent me back to 1999 in New Mexico. From there I jumped with Younger John & Sarah to 2007. We stayed there until 2009 upon which I jumped to 2024 to fetch you. As you know, we brought Oleg & these plasmas with us".

The group reach the car and Cameron helps Tilley down and in to the front of the car (on purpose).

She goes back and takes the cannon from the guy, then carries it to the trunk & closes it.

She says "what is your name & where do you live?"

"I'm not tellin' you!"

"I can find out when we take you home".

"Anthony & I live with my sister". (He is a quick learner when pain is involved).

Tilley remarks 'you're not, 'you-know-whatters' are yer?'."

"Hell no, what the hell do you think I am. We used to be in an orphanage. She's my twin sister".

"That's good" says Cam, "we are your new lodgers" then adds with a smile "I do not want Tilley seeing you together with your sister. Take us there now. Then take me shopping".

"My sister will be in" he says, feeling insulted and really worried.

"Good, she can run a bath for Tilley". "Oh hell!"

Tilley suddenly sees the humour of Cameron's statement and starts smiling, whilst looking at Anthony.

They drive off & soon arrive at a shop front.

He points up then drives around the back & parks.

Oleg stays in the car guarding the plasmas. They are both in awe of what they are seeing.

Sure enough, as soon as they enter the flat, there is a red-headed female with calf high green skirt & socks.

She has a light blue blouse & a coloured scarf loosely tied around her neck.

Cameron quickly says "do you have a first aid box? This girl in my care was injured in a farmer's barn as we were making out. Your brother fell from the hayloft and knocked her in to a storage pit full of pigs swill. My brother was knocked in too. Her parents will kill me".

"OH MY GOD TONY, HOW COULD YOU".

"WHAT!"

Cam continues in an exasperated voice "I've got her for a week, they'll never trust me ever again", then sobs real tears.

Sylvia walks towards Tilley, who is going along with the charade by putting on a sad face, (whereas inside, she finds all this new and exhilarating… and very very funny).

Cameron hits another nail in to Anthony's moral coffin by saying "and now he won't pay me, saying it's my fault".

"WHAT THE, FRIGGIN HELL TONY, YOU'RE PAYING FOR (pause, looks at Tilley), I would never have believed it. Are you still dating Mary-Belle?"

Before Tony says much, Sylvia continues, looking at Tilley "Here, I'll run you a bath".

"Thank you, how will I clean my hair?"

"I'll find you some nice shampoo".

"Can you help me, my wrist hurts?"

"OK" (stares daggers at Tony).

Cameron inwardly smiles then says to Tony "you shouldn't have been so rough on me, and then I wouldn't have pushed you off".

(More daggers from Sylvia as she closes the bathroom door with a slam).

She turns on the bath taps and squeezes body wash in to the bath.

Tilley likes the smell & says so as she takes her filthy-stiff socks off.

Sylvia flings a flannel in to the bath & fetches a back scrubber, finally saying "OK, get every part of your body clean & be careful not to let the water get too hot.

When you're ready, give me a call and I'll wash your hair. I'm off to find you some clean clothes".

"You're a very nice lady", (smile).

Whilst Tony was concentrating on trying to hear what was being said in the bathroom, Cameron turned off her pain sensors to her arms. Then she grips a wrist and holds it exceedingly tight and twists her wrist flesh (Chinese burn), causing redness and ultimate bruising. Then the same with the other one.

She asks "can my brother have a bath too?"

"Oh, yes certainly. What's your name?"

"Cameron" (holds hand out to shake with Sylvia).

"Your wrist, how did you do that?"

"Oh it's nothing, it has happened before. Men don't realise their strength".

Looking sternly & extremely annoyed at Tony, Sylvia says "was that you? You never used to be like that".

"Now look here, none of those things are true" he replies, then looks at Cam, who replies "'whad'ya doin with a nigger girl', you said. I love that girl. Shall we forget all about this episode and start again?"

"GOD DAMMIT GIRL, YOU'RE BLACKENING MY NAME. THAT'S IF YOU ARE A GIRL".

Cameron looks down "just because I'm not clever like you and have to resort to hooking with my brother".

Sylvia says "you're brother too? What about her in there?"

"Oh no, definitely not, her parents had to work all day this week & asked me to look after her".

From the bathroom comes a shout "SYLVIA, WHICH BOTTLE DO I USE?"

"OH, HANG ON".

Very soon Cameron & Oleg have had a bath & hair wash whilst Tilley sat in a nice armchair with her leg on a poofee & a towel on her head.

Sylvia thought it strange that Cameron wanted to sit in the car until Oleg had finished bathing.

She said she wanted to listen to a different radio station from pop music from the era, citing classical composers as well.

Later, Tony wanted to go out for food, or so he said. Cameron said she would go with him too.

He changed his mind, worried that she might grab his neck again or something as of yet mystically unrevealed, like teeth that can rip flesh or banshee noises. (As if!).

A little later, Sylvia went out to buy provisions and saw Cameron by the car.

She asked her if she had any money: "no, Tony did not pay me".

"Oh, I never thought Tony was like that. Have you thought about working in the food prep. factory not far from here? I work there on shifts. They always need people".

"I would but I wouldn't be able to look after Tilley".

"Does she go to school"

"No, but I would like her to. I will home tutor her this week. Her parents can't manage her and would like me to adopt her".

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, they live in a white neighbourhood. She doesn't have any friends".

"Oh I see".

"Do you have a drug store here, I need vitamin pills?"

"Yes, are you ill?"

"No, I am pregnant".

"Oh, do you know who the father is?"

"Yes, the man I love. He is away but I will be with him again next year".

Sylvia smiles but feels Cameron is in for disappointment.

Cameron then adds "tonight, I will go and get some money to pay you back".

"Oh Cameron it is very dangerous. I admit you are pretty. Can you sing?"

"Yes".

"Are you good?"

"Yes".

"Oh, that's good, there's a large saloon 5 miles from here named 'Spur Em On', it means you might be able to work in the evening. Much better than what you are doing now".

"I can dance too".

"Oh aren't you the one. You must show me when I get back. No better, we'll all go to the 'Spur Em on'.

17m later, Sylvia returns on foot with a bag of shopping.

Cameron sniffs and detects meat & vegetables.

Sylvia smiles & hands her a bottle.

Cam quickly scans the entire label & smiles "thank you.

We have things of value in the car. That is why someone stays here all the time. Can we store them in your broom cupboard before we go out tonight?"

"Sure, I'll take this bag in. Tony can prepare our meal. Then I'll come back and phone the saloon from the call box over there".

Back indoors, Tilley still has her hair in a towel but that soon changes when she is attacked by Sylvia carrying a big ray gun, as she quickly approaches her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Too late, Tilley had dived behind the settee shouting "NOOH" and kicked it along the floor lying on her back with her shoulders against the wall.

Sylvia fell face first on to the settee.

Tilley's face looks up, her wet hair splayed everywhere, to come face to face with Sylvia.

"Oh!"

'Bonk bonk BONK BONK (only 4 steps), the door flies open.

Cameron sees that everything is OK "oh, I thought there was danger".

Tony has a dig "SEE, I told you she ain't human".

"Oh for gods' sake" says Sylvia "she has a big responsibility with Tilley. Come on girl, it's only a hair drier".

Tilley apologises, then much to the annoyance of Tony, she sits on Sylvia's lap grinning at him.

Oleg & Cameron go downstairs with their dirty clothes to get the 2 plasma cannons.

They cover them up then bring them upstairs – it is quite a struggle for Oleg.

Once upstairs they see Sylvia doing her best to dry Tilley's hair without tugging on it.

Cameron stays by the cupboard door & waits for Oleg to carry the plasmas upstairs. She hears him grunting as he climbs the steps.

She asks Tilley questions about her knowledge of maths, English etc., whilst observing Sylvia's attempt to fluff up her hair.

Tilley asks Cameron "do we have to wait until 1963 before you can go back to 2024 and get Marta and the others. If so, will you leave Oleg & me here?"

"No, Marta, Conny, Dean and Allison are already in 2009. That is where we will go".

"How can that be, I remember we left them behind?"

"Yes, that was another reality. They will join John Connor. Conversely, you will meet up with Marta who witnessed your abduction. She has bad dreams about a terminator taking you away, never to be seen again. She wakes up crying & her mom, Allison, Jenny & I, go to her room to console her. She really loves you. When you are reunited with her you will be 8 months older but she will be 14 months older – you will be closer to her age. Time travel is a paradox".

"A what?"

"It means that by going to 2024 to save your life, I have changed time. I could have left you there to be with Marta but I would still need to return to 2009 to be with the same Marta that cries for you.

The 2024 that I brought you from no longer exists in reality – it is like a ghost because judgement day did not happen, the people & armies of the Soviet Union rose up against the communist government".

"Wow so I have come from a paradox".

"Yes", (smile).

All this time Sylvia listens, intrigued. She speaks "why are you filling this girl's head with all that rubbish?"

Tilley speaks "it's not rubbish", to which Cameron says "she means our game is not rubbish. It is good to give a child an imaginative mind. She knows what is real and what is not", (looking at Tilley), "can you now show me how good you are at counting".

"Sure, one two…".

Very soon Tilley's hair is as good as dry and she could quite easily pass as a young Diana Ross, although slightly harder looking.

It turns out that Tilley can count but needs reminding about 11 & 12.

All after that to 1k & above then becomes a doddle.

"Oh, I've just remembered I must phone the 'Spur Em On', I'll be back in 10 minutes".

"I wish I could come" says Tilley "but my ankle hurts too much".

"I'll shoulder carry you down there" says Oleg.

"Oh lovely, let's go. Is that OK Cameron?"

"Yes".

Anthony decides not to share a room with Cameron and therefore readies himself & goes out to see if Mary-Belle is in. Before he leaves, Cameron has to ensure he behaves, (quietly) "if any police turn up. Tilley has instructions to say you tried to rape 'the nigger girl'.

If they search this cupboard I will kill you – guns cannot stop me".

To his horror, Cameron sticks a kitchen knife through her arm between the rods, and then pulls it out.

She walks over & hands him the knife "your turn, anywhere you like".

"YOU. YOU'RE NOT HUMAN".

"Correct, bring Mary-Belle to the 'Spur Em On' tonight, I promise not to harm either of you (smile)".

Later, Sylvia finds a decent outfit for Cameron, who makes her own improvements by sowing the waist & side darts, followed by the neck-line. She notices a plaster on her arm.

Tilley helps with her hair steam-rollers, all while the radio plays.

Sylvia gives Cameron a nice little top side hat with large white feathers on the side and some white ribbons to cover her wrists, finishing with black sandals & white ankle socks.

Instead of catching a taxi, Tony came back with 'loud giggly' Mary-Belle to pick them up.

This amuses the 2024ers, who can't really make her out.

She says to Tilley "you look real cute but I don't think it will help to get you in!"

Driving down the road, Tilley asks questions about things like "why does that car have lights on top and the men wear blue clothes" and "what are in those boxes on wheels?"

The Mississippians are surprised that she does not know about police and baby prams.

Soon enough, Tilley knows all about these things.

At the saloon, sure enough, a man inside will not let her in.

"Can't you read, 'whites only'."

Tilley gets annoyed straight away "YOU'RE NOT WHITE, AND YOUR HAIR IS BROWN TOO".

The man raises his eyes with his hand out in front of him.

Sylvia puts her hand on Tilley's shoulder blade and says "come outside with me, we need to talk about things".

"WHY SHOULD I?"

(Whisper), because Cameron needs money for food".

"I always managed without money!"

Cameron kneels down & says "when I get out of here I will take you somewhere where you are appreciated".

"Where?"

"I don't know, ask Sylvia".

Walking away, holding on to Sylvia, Tilley turns her upper torso round and raises her middle finger to the man.

He walks towards her. She says "just try it, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DIE?"

Sylvia frogmarches the limper out of the door and it slams shut.

A male voice says "little bitch".

Cameron puts her hand on Oleg's shoulder, just in case he turns round and has a fight.

In the large room, a long bar goes down one entire length, whilst the rest of the room is filled with tables and chairs.

At the far end is a stage with a drum kit close by.

On the far left is a curtained door.

Oleg, Anthony, Mary-Belle & Cameron see a man checking that the large microphone on a tripod is working by tapping it to make an awful screech.

He goes to the back of the room, reaches up and turns off the large speaker, then comes back & taps the microphone again.

All is well.

As they approach he looks over and smiles "let me guess, the lady in red?"

Cameron knows this song has not been written yet, so he is referring to M-B.

"No, I will be singing. Do you have music for Fool number one by Helen Shapiro?" (M-B giggles at his mistake).

"Sure do liddle lady, if you can hit that one off you have the job".

The man goes across the room & rummages through a box of vinyl records, then places it on a turnstile.

Cameron takes her position and the music starts.

She begins to sing in her own A.Y. voice but is lacking much movement & expression.

M-B sees this and stands up, grabbing Anthony's hand.

They hold a hand & start to sway in in front of Cameron.

She sees this & gradually copies them without moving away from the microphone.

Oleg is mesmerised & starts swaying his head from side to side with a nod simultaneously, finally letting himself go & whoops her, standing up.

The man walks over afterwards & introduces himself as 'Call Greyson', who asks Cameron what else she knows.

"I know most of the words for You Don't Know, also by Helen Shapiro, do you have a score?"

"No, sorry dear".

"OK, I will sing **'Over the rainbow'** for the children. First of all I would like to ask you a favour".

"Go ahead".

She walks up to the bossman and talks quietly.

Cameron leaves the room, passing the door-guy who told Tilley to go away. Down 2 steps and quickly to the car. Opens the door "come with me".

She checks the ignition & ensures the car is locked.

The 2 ladies & girl enter the building and Tilley looks up at the guy with a smile.

Holding on tight to Sylvia, they hobble/reach the stage.

"Oh, I don't know about this".

"OK, we'll all go then".

"No, no, just this time - please do your thing".

Cameron fetches two chairs & puts them on the stage.

Then she switches her other functions off, thus leaving her as a little cyborg lady running on emotions.

She watched Eva Cassidy many times on youtube & goes over to pick up a guitar standing up against a wall close to a drum kit.

She ushers Tilley on to the stage. "Please sit there".

Cameron strums the strings & makes the adjustments.

Everybody sits intrigued, even the man at the back of the room.

Both chairs are at 45% so that their faces can be seen by the audience.

Cameron begins whilst simultaneously thinking about how Sonia might be feeling.

As she sings in the voice and manner of Eva, who moved many people and became a massive hit, she feels her eyes becoming moist.

Tilley stares in what looks like shocked silence.

2/3 way through, Cameron's moist eyes overflow & tears slowly trickle.

Tilley blinks a few times, trying not to embarrass herself but it is no good.

The man at the back walked closer to see the reaction.

After she finishes & before the silence is broken, Cameron changes the guitar tune to that of another well-known song.

She says "this one is for Tilley & Oleg", whilst simultaneously & emotionally devoting it to her John this time.

She plays a chord which is recognisable, then sings. During this time she is able to sound so forlorn and

"_Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile through your fear and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow you'll see the sun come shining through for you. Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness, even though a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile what's the use of crying, you'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile". _

Cameron turns her face and looks at each person, including the man at the back – plus the club manager, who stands to the side.

Finishing her song, she stands up and gives a small smile.

Everybody looks over at one another quite embarrassed at their demise & that of the others.

They praise her ability to tug at heartstrings & Tilley gives her a tight hug, holding her head in tight.

"You've got a job lady. Shall we go to my office and talk a fee & hours?"

"OK".

Putting the guitar down as Tilley lets go, Cameron walks off, hearing in sentimental tones "oh poor Tilley", "Ahh", when they see the sorrowful look on her face.

It is obvious she was thinking back to all those she had lost.

She looks at Oleg, which seems to affect him even more.

He is the next to get a hug when he goes up on stage to get her.

When they get off the stage, the guy walks up towards Tilley with a hand out and demeanour suggesting that she should leave now.

"The boss man has invited me in here and this is where I stay (pause) mister!"

23m later, which is quite a long time considering, Cameron re-emerges.

"Come on" she says, "we should go now".

"What's up?" says Oleg.

"Nothing".

"Well something must have happened. If he tried it on or even worse, I'll go in there and, and, and sumink".

On the way home, people try enthusiastically to get Cameron to speak and eventually she does.

"I will be paid $10 to work Saturday 6th August night for 1 hour. Therefore I have to learn 2 more songs before Tilley comes on stage. He said she (background "wow," "gee", "really") must put on the same performance as today and he will see what reaction I get.

You must all come & sit at the front pretending you have not seen me before". (More "wow"s etc).

"What songs should I sing?" says Cameron.

"There's a record shop on Brook Street in Little Brandon not far from here. Yell have tur go on yer own, we're both workin in the factry termorrer" says Mary-Belle in her squeaky voice.

Cameron promises to pay Sylvia some of her earnings.

Tilley sleeps that night on the settee & Oleg is on the floor next to her to make her feel safe.

He drops off before her as her mind is turning over the wonders of the day's events, starting with Cameron's arrival in 2024, the plasma fight, the incredible HK apprehension & control, flying through the air peering through a glass port hole, the incredible silver time bubble & now the saloon. Nice Sylvia too. 'Oh yes, funny Mary-Belle' she thinks, which makes her smile. Smile? It doesn't last.

During the night Oleg is woken up by her yelling which makes him jump to his feet & search for his weapon, only to stop in his sleepy haze & stare at her.

Sylvia rushes in & sees them. She is immediately suspicious & shouts at Oleg "GET AWAY".

She rushes in to Tony's room "get out here quick" and shakes him. He becomes frightened of his fete but goes in anyway.

Sylvia goes over to Tilley who is wide awake – she dare not be. She kneels down in her cotton pyjamas & Tilley sees her, grabbing her hard by the arm sleeves.

Tilley gasps out "OH HELL, I hate the nights".

"Why, what does he do?"

"They nearly always come out at night and try to kill us!"

"They do, who?"

"Skynet".

"Who's Skynet?"

Tilley sees Oleg, who puts his fore-finger over his lips. "Oh, it's a nightmare I have about killer robots coming to kill us all".

Downstairs, Cameron is skulking in the clothing shop testing the floorboards. She is listening & knows that these things happen – no danger.

She believes the board beneath the cash-register counter will be the high percentage to best undetectable storage area for the plasmas.

"Where's Cameron?" says Tony.

Nobody knows. They go back to bed.

On the way Tony whispers loud enough to be heard by his sister "I told you she's weird, probably out killing someone."

"SHUT UP" (bash on the arm).

Tilley & Oleg smile and once again go to sleep happy for a change.

½ an hour later, Cameron returns upstairs, 2 of Sylvia's long hair grips safely inserted in her pocket. She will need to pick the lock again when she visits the shop in the morning & copies the key, using Oleg & Tilley for distraction.

Now she has a bigger job to perform.

Back upstairs, she looks inside the cupboard & checks to see which plasma has the most fuel.

Tilley watches from afar, pretending to be asleep.

Cam does her hair up tight and dons her iconic female terminator attire which she wore to the future.

It is now washed & dry.

Remembering the general store up the road, she will head there first.

She turns & puts her fingers to her lips & waits for Tilley to open 1 eye so that she sees Cameron lit up by the street light outside.

Then she is gone.

Up the road, around the back of the discount camping shop, she kicks the door open & rushes in, getting a thick rain mac & hood, plus two heavy duty material tool bags.

She is aware that the alarm is making a din, so she dons the mac & hood then runs down the back alley, plasma still over her shoulder.

A short while later, Tilley hears a car roar up the road. (It is a police car). She has to get up and look, as is her norm.

Up the street, Cameron easily opens with a coat hanger, then hotwires a car & heads out of town.

Within Jackson itself, is the Wells Fargo bank.

She finds a place to park around the corner & walks towards the rear of the bank. She must be quick.

She runs up, pulls the bars from the window apart, smashes the glass, throws the bags through, lowers the plasma & climbs in.

It is the safe room.

It takes 2 plasma blasts to destroy the 2 thick hinges.

She tugs the door & it flies across the room.

Everything in the safe goes in to the bags. The noise of the alarm is quite deafening.

Outside 2 police men in a car are approaching.

She runs at the front door glass, knowing her heavy loaded bags will not fit through the rear window bars.

Smashing through, using her elbows to take the impact as she goes through backwards.

Putting the bags down, she fires 1 plasma shot at the distant police car bonnet. The engine is now useless.

Running very fast, with 1 bag over her shoulder & the other beneath it in her hand, she gets in the car, engine still running idle & heads in the opposite direction of Sylvia's flat.

A few roads away, she turns & heads back to the flat, the opposite end of the road to the shop she broke in to.

Walks the back alleys back to the flat & goes upstairs.

She checks everyone is asleep, which now includes Tilley. The swag & warm plasma are placed in the cupboard & covered up.

The following morning the siblings are up early, getting ready for work.

Cameron has cooked their breakfast, scrambled egg and toast. She has seen from the food supply & boxes that they take sandwiches with them.

Cameron informs the siblings that they will be going out to obtain food & school items, as well as going to the music shop.

Nobody asks her where the money will come from, they just assume.

Her daemon resources are still running constantly, simulating a regenerator that will work reliably for her unborn child

It even includes the DNA structure for testes in the animal production for life itself.

As the nanodes are part metal & also need insulation just like a chip, her son will not only require vitamins, but plenty of metal in her diet, as-per iron pills, calcium, zinc, phosphorous, magnesium, iron, copper, manganese etc. in plentiful supply.

Cameron has reached a dilemma which must be resolved before her child is too big.

She needs to test the regenerator organ that she has growing within him.

To do this, she must temporarily cut off the supply of nanodes and see if the ones inside him stay alive.

It is very dangerous as it might only be hers that are keeping him alive.

From now on she must take it easy, as any female will know.

She has estimated her gestation period to be 2 weeks & the child will be small when born. She will try to speed things up.

At 1am, the 3 have had breakfast etc., not too much to eat in one sitting.

They will heat the remainder up later and eat it, as their stomachs are quite small due to living on a sparse diet.

Cameron needs to visit the drug store to see what vitamins are available & what needs to be obtained from a metallurgist source.

She also visits a hardware store with the group to get a small crowbar, large crowbar, screws, hand drill to make screw holes & screwdriver.

They all have an ice cream then head for a park with swings for Tilley.

She likes it until women with their young kids stand & stare menacingly.

Cameron chooses this time to make her speech to Tilley standing in front of her sitting on a park bench.

Some other mothers are within earshot. It goes like this:

"Tilley, I know these situations upset you. You came from a place that people in this time could only imagine in their darkest thoughts (pause) and some.

I know you have seen women wail when their babies die and other mothers die during childbirth. I know you have had your tunnels raided by those metal monsters and nearly everybody killed by rapid gunfire.

Your parents were killed, your friends killed time & time again. I have seen you fight fearlessly – you even saved my life when you blew that terminator to pieces.

Therefore can you face this situation whilst you are here for the next 10 months?

People in the future will accept you and think nothing of it – just you wait and see. Then you can tell Marta all about your experience in this time of racism and your patience to endure".

"Of what?"

"Racism – ask the lady sitting next to you what it means". Tilley looks around.

The mother quickly gets up and walks towards the swing.

Cameron says "it means segregation of races whereby one race, in this case white, adopts superiority & control or domination over another. Plus many eventualities that go with it, such as what you are experiencing".

"Oh, so why did the man at the saloon change his mind?"

Cameron leans forward & with hands on her cheeks and fingers around her ears, kisses her on the forehead saying "because you are cute".

"I am? ha ha".

Cameron continues "there are similar areas where people with your skin colour or darker live. White people would not be welcome there".

"They would like you".

Cameron smiles, as does Oleg & the elder lady sitting on the bench the other side, who is with her grandson.

-0-

**Next time, some pretty awful things happen and there is terrible heartbreak for Lesley (and Sonia of course).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

**John is distraught over the loss of his beloved Cameron. He has no idea that she is living in the past 1962 Mississippi with Tilley and Oleg (plus her little lump).**

**It must be understood that I do not under any circumstances wish to give the impression that I am singling out any race. I am writing about a tactic that 2009 Skynet could adopt, minus j-day.**

**What happens at the beginning of this chapter in relation to Lionel might turn some people off, insofar that they could not believe it possible. Believe me, it will take a while to understand why this happens but it does happen. Later chapters will make everything clear. I could have been more descriptive but that is not what my story is aimed at.**

**Finally, I was in turmoil over how John will handle events in this chapter. Twice I have had to rewrite entire blocks because I realised more and more that John would only do certain things in the present and future. This story is set in 2009. He is not a leader of men and does not have the power over life and death in the public eye for those that have 'wronged'. (Or 'mis-deed'. eg the people that committed Jesus to execution and those that carried it out (Roman soldiers).**

**-0-**

Erstwhile – the evening **21 Feb 2009**.

Lesley is in the TV room with Martin & Maria, teaching them in her schoolmistress manner. They enjoy her company, especially when she dons a black wig and acts strict.

She amused them one evening when she emulated the scene from the film they were watching; Pulp Fiction. She did the dance for them, pretending to black out afterwards with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. Martin had to pretend to stab her in the heart, upon which she lay quiet and then suddenly shot up and frightened the life out of them. A good laugh indeed. It didn't do Sonia's nerves any good though (nerves?) She was outside encircling the ranch and had to run indoors to find out what was happening. "Oh I'm sorry Sonny, (kiss kiss on the cheek), I'll try to be (mwah mwah), more thoughtful in future". (trying to look as sombre as possible in front of 2 children that think it is hilarious). Upon further consideration, it would seem that she treats them as her own siblings. Perhaps it is her way of having children of her own when in a lesbian relationship.

The look on Sonia's face was quite a picture. She knew Lesley thought it was funny but also knew she did not mean to alarm her. No doubt she will make it up to her later and might even ask Lesley to perform a request that she hoped she might do one day. (Something that might only be appreciated by cyborgs).

Later, when Sonia asked about what was happening behind closed doors, (in the film), the M's were laughing even before smiling Lesley had a chance to explain that the guy was being rear-ended. She still did not understand and wondered who she could ask, as even her own lover would not explain the scenario to her.

She ended up asking Sarah. Sarah's loud laughing voice was heard coming from the kitchen, followed by a cyborg re-entering the room and sitting down quietly being stared at by smiling faces.

Just then, Sarah storms in and wanted to know why Martin & Maria were allowed to watch that video last night.

To make things worse, Sonia felt compelled to say to Lesley "I think I would have to turn my pain sensors off".

(OMG, picture in your own mind the response to that and Sarah's raised eyes and eyebrows and shaking of head. And there is more).

Sonia looks at Sarah with a very serious face "have you ever…."

"NO, SHUT UP", turns & quickly walks off to the sound of roaring laughter. Derek, who enjoys listening to Lesley teaching the kids, puts down a 'timer switch' instruction leaflet, as he heard that bit and decides to go in to the kitchen to ask Sarah what they were all laughing at. (As if he never knew).

During these periods, Lesley listens to Spanish with Cameron's CD, laptop & headphones. She is usually joined by Riley too. After their English & maths lessons, the 4 of them go jogging at their own speed around the ranch, including the wooded lush area at the base of the hill.

It is at this time that Sonia keeps watch over them using a discretely located termi. After all, cyborgs don't need exercise.

Later that evening, Sonia is alone in the woods, checking anything that lives and whether her targeting is quick & accurate enough to annihilate them, were she put to the test.

Alarm - a noise, the 2 of them look in opposite directions. (Her and termi).

Sonia says "what are you doing here?"

Lionel replies "like you I am walking".

She walks up to him in infiltrator/termi mode and encircles him, touching the side of his neck.

"Were you stalking me?" (smile).

"NOOH!"

"I think you were. I remember what you said after you kissed me at the funeral".

"Yes I know but…."

"Do you want to make out with me?" (The termi is guided to the edge of the damp soil bushes facing the large ranch).

"I wouldn't do that. Heck girl, wha'dyer think I am?"

"She'll never know, then you'll know what I am like".

"No way, I'm off". (He turns to walk).

"If you don't, I'll tell Lesley many lies – she will believe me".

Sonia pulls her jeans down to her ankles then kicks them off.

With a worried face, Lionel responds "are you going to make me rape you?"

She smiles "yes".

"Why?"

"To enhance the way you think about me".

"How?"

"You will find out".

(Without going in to detail, although there was much more dialogue, Sonia gets what she wants after much coercion – including threatening Lionel that Lesley would find out that he would not stop pestering her for sex. She also suggested to him that she would go with his father instead.

She behaves very seductively whilst performing. As though 'with Lesley' to make Lionel's arousal as effective as possible).

Very soon, Lionel enters the ranch house trying not to be seen by anybody. Goes to his room & lies on the bed. He is extremely frightened over what has just occurred. He is also confused because Sonia was extremely gentle with him and behaved so tenderly, almost lovingly, as she said nice things to him. She was really good with her hands. 'She spoke softly, no doubt just like she does with Lesley', he thinks.

It does not take Sonia long to have a smile on her face – her job is done. Then she puts the event to the back of her mind as though it never happened. She goes indoors for a shower and change of clothes.

As far as we can understand, Lionel believes Sonia wants to know if being with a man is any better than just settling for Lesley.

Later that evening, whilst doing the laundry, Sonia detects a scent and holds her clothes closer. She knows exactly what it is and comes to a conclusion. She won't let it bother her though.

-0-

**Elsewhere; 6 days later – Early morning 27 Feb 2009.**

Back at Kaliba, Pretzel is biding her time surfing the net. Many things need to be kept a close eye on. She also has a gruesome task to perform.

She has bought a long-haired black wig and a tin of body spray paint.

Her skin hue is becoming that of somebody from the Middle East.

A slightly altered nose is what she wants. For her that is not a problem.

Kaliba, if you can call a warehouse that, has water bottles amongst other things stored near to the entrance. Disguised, it is the beginnings of a possible empire!

Computer parts are often brought in by hand or driven in unmarked grey vans to hide the fact that the warehouse ever gets anything delivered at all.

Everything is unloaded, cabling, mainframe housings etc. Even the high power source runs from a nearby underground cable duct hacked in to & disguised.

It is even monitored by a concealed camera, in case it is detected.

Backups of HDDs are made regularly to hidden destinations & already small updated amounts of 2040 encrypted code are planted in worldwide ISPs, like electronic sleeper cells.

Her master is always surfing for signs of anything useful to the cause.

It won't detect the BAU's attempt to lay a trap as they have it completely hushed up, knowing that the LAPD comms line was taken over recently.

The week passes & now Pretzel is made up & ready to go.

Her minions, (Greys), have obtained the explosives & weaponry in readiness.

It is Friday & prayers are taking place at synagogues & mosques.

Pretzel knows that Greys will not accompany her when they find out what she is about to do.

She sets off to the 1st destination.

At the 1st synagogue, people are still going in. She is parked 2 blocks away.

Wearing green/khaki army-type clothing & clear latex surgical gloves, she steps out of the van carrying a green sports bag over her shoulder.

At this stage her nose modification is not necessary but under her jacket is what appears to be a suicide vest.

She drives towards the synagogue then picks up speed shooting anyone in sight.

She gets out the car and then standing at the doorway she removes her jacket to reveal her belt.

Looking back she sees observers from afar and keeps looking until she sees the predicted camera phones.

Now she can go in.

Everyone is running.

Slamming the door shut, she sprays more bullets at anybody returning gunfire.

She searches the casualties until she finds a female of her size.

Then she removes her belt & places it on her the body, finally leaning her over a pew.

Crouching behind a far pew after holding the survivors at gunpoint, she detonates it.

Standing up, she throws some grenade/C4 explosives & waits.

She methodically shoots every single person in the synagogue through the head to ensure that there are not any witnesses. The person wearing the suicide vest must be assumed to have 'turned'.

She removes her trousers and jacket, then stuffs them up her shirt, finally taking off her shoes and places them in her bag.

She goes up to a dismembered limb, picks it up & wipes blood over her face & arms then opens the doors, leaving everything else behind.

Holding her head she walks down the steps in her short skirt & high heels, then around the corner back to the van & drives off.

She will repeat this 5 more times in L.A.

Next week it will be mosques.

Later that day everybody has seen the news but unfortunately Sonia is unable to scan a cranium on the television with any amount of accuracy.

Therefore they have no idea what Pretzel is.

Overnight, Kaliba has found out who the parents of a resistance member are – they have instructed staff to track them down.

At FBI HQ; The BAU team plan to invent something very ambitious. They do not know at this stage whether it is only John Connor that has robots working for him. Perhaps this plan will draw either him or some other group out of hiding.

This is how it goes:

A remote farmhouse is the setting for events.

There will be reported to a news team that a female is buried up to her waist in concrete.

"_She refuses to say who she is or where she comes from_" says the fake farm woman, who also says "_I don't understand why she's not dead_".

The fake newsman embellishes by saying "_they arrived in time to witness that it was a female, whose features were indistinguishable because she was covered in fertilizer_".

JH is able to intercept a police line & hears that the concrete block with human form sticking out the top is being moved by a crane & placed on to a truck to be taken to an unknown destination.

"_She can't be human_" says a male reporter, "_because the concrete is set hard & she was buried when the woman found her. No way of breathing_".

Spencer says "that should be sufficient for now, a tantalising taster to get em' in-er-es-tid' (grin)".

"SONIA, where's Sonia?" says John after hearing a rerun of the recorded conversation whilst watching the securely streamed short news coverage.

It turns out she is in the stable alone with Lesley, having spooked some horses.

Now they find themselves alone in the hay storage area.

Sonia says "John needs me, I have to go".

"Oh come on, Cameron has not been gone long. Perhaps it is something trivial".

"I don't think so, it sounds important".

With a huff Lesley replies "let's go and see what our master wants".

"He's not your master".

"I'm joking. You need some more experience in our complicated way of thinking".

She takes Sonia's hand & off they set, saying "John for you is like the Pied Piper of Hamlin. I understand that. You will never be totally mine".

Sonia stares in to her eyes and with a very meaningful voice "Mi amor usted", then smiles.

"What?"

"Spanish, I love you".

"Oh that's nice (mwah mwah on the cheek with a tight hug), you must teach me all the Spanish love words when I am ravishing you. I will teach you how to put real emphasis in to those words".

As they approach the ranch, Martin is heading their way to tell Sonia what she already knows, because there is a termi each side of the door listening.

Inside, Derek & Sarah, for two, are grouped around a coffee table.

Derek is the first to remark "It don't explain the concrete".

Sarah adds "if she is a cyborg, she would never have got past Jenny's blocker".

"Supposin she is Cameron & she materialised somewhere and was made prisoner in concrete. After all, she was sent god knows where, she could have materialised in more than 1 place & picked up that concrete on the way".

John looks at Sonia "what do you think?"

"I think it is unlikely. It is possible that it is a trick".

"John replies "What else do you think?"

"They did not mention exposed metal or that she appeared human. If this is so, she could have materialised before Jenny got the 'time-detector' working" (momentarily looking at Jennifer who nods, only to see Jenny doing the same. Not a good time for a smile. They stay straight faced but their eyes meet again & they shrug).

John puts out the question "does anyone else have any thoughts?"

"It might be a trap", "supposing it is Cameron?"

Then Marta tugs on heartstrings "she might be scared & crying".

Then the other kids chime in "oh poor Cammy", "those nasty people have got her", "they might chop her up with an axe".

'Oh hell' thinks John we need to get the kids out of the way in future.

Then he spots Marta's face staring back at him – she seems to be expecting the earth from him, judging by her face.

"Well John!" says Derek "this is definitely your moment".

John has an idea. He goes out the room and calls John Henry.

Very soon he returns & says "John Henry is running a program that stores the images captured during the formation of the time bubble.

Matt Murch says his computer is very powerful and John Henry can observe thousands of images at the same time. Never-the-less, there are things that human eyes can detect that he might not, for reasons he can explain. (IOW, human eyes can see faint possibilities that JH can't).

We must go down there ourselves to see if we see Cameron materialise or appear in any of the pictures.

The picture will be very very very poor if she shows up at all.

You kids can help, we need sharp eyes.

Each picture will be viewed by an adult on another VDU afterwards.

If we find her, we can plan our next course of action".

Mikito & Ohnori rush to join in & soon they set off in 3 vehicles.

Dean says to Sarah "are Mikito & Ohnori going to be blindfolded?"

"Yes!" - (abruptly).

**Soon they arrive & are led to a room that has a long empty modern looking bench full of clear flat screens & clear keyboards.

Victoria ushers them to sit & they are joined by Savannah.

Over the intercom JH explains the simple steps needed.

Savannah shows the 2024ers what to do.

"Take your time & look very carefully – it is better you're slow and find Cameron" she whispers.

An hour later, Victoria, who was due an afternoon off & hoping to be with Derek, enters the room with a tray of drinks.

Derek looks up then smiles & beckons her over. He says "can you spare the time to help me?"

"Certainly" (loud enough for all to hear).

A few smiles in the room.

It takes 1h23m after a few possibilities, which are marked before Vicky says "what's that Derek?"

"Not sure" he replies.

"What frame?" says John.

"16023".

John looks too.

Mikito says to Sarah (who is the 2nd viewer, (or double checker)), "this one has darkness in the middle at the bottom".

Sarah views it then says "hmnn, it's definitely got fuzz either side too".

Jenny knows how to overlap those images then says "if Cameron had people with her, all kneeling down, this one could be her".

"Or it might be concrete and hardcore or something like that?" asks John.

"What is that round area there?" says Dean, who leans over pointing to what could be a giant head.

It dawns on Marta, who rushes over. She looks then thinks 'OH NO, what if it's Tilley! She'll be dead'.

Then Dean puts it out there "Tilley had lots of hair", looking over to Marta & suddenly realises the expression on her face says it all.

Mikito & Ohnori say together "who's Tilley?"

Marta rushes out the room in a fit of anguish & says the first thing that comes in to her head – she is definitely her mother's daughter "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" and slams the door.

Catherine Weaver is intrigued and listens as Allison explains everything.

She continues watching the drama as Contessa goes out in to the corridor to find her daughter.

"She's got the elevator to the top floor" says Catherine over the speaker.

Conny is startled but says "gracias Catarine".

She is soon in an elevator & getting out on the top floor after being un-nerved by the speed of the journey and feeling her lower bits dropping then rising.

"She is on the roof".

"Oh no!"

Conny rushes up the stairs to find Marta by the edge staring at the view.

She did not survive the future by panicking.

She walks over, "it's a fantastic view. Can I stand next to you if I promise to stay quiet?"

With her arms by her side, without turning her head, Marta raises her right fingers.

Conny smiles & walks forward slowly.

Unbeknown to her, Catherine observes them – physically.

(As a result of these observations, Savannah is beginning to see softer mental changes in her liquid mother).

Downstairs, John asks Jenny "if what we see is Cameron or for any matter she somehow travelled back, could she end up encased in concrete?"

"No, not under any circumstances would our software allow it".

"OK, what do they have?"

Sarah suggests "sposin it's Cameron & she went to the past & somebody trapped her & encased her in a concrete tomb in a big hole in the ground"

"And left her there for dead" exclaims Allison.

A conversation ensues until it is Derek's remark that decides the course of action.

"If it's a hoax, they won't fool us twice. We all know what I feel about 'metal' but imagine Cameron in the wrong hands. Or any piece of metal for that".

"That's it then, settled, we act. Mom, are you going to babysit or use your experience to help us?"

Sarah's face expression tells John all he needs to know. He gets out his phone & calls Ellison.

"Why didn't you inform us?" Ellison looks at his phone but there is not a calling number on the display.

"John?"

"Yes, where is it?" Ellison thinks back and realises that whatever he says or does wrong could be disastrous for him.

"I need to know what you're referring… Oh hang on, the news report. I'm not in the loop".

"Well someone knows & they are keeping communications switched off. Are there any new faces there, or people taken off their jobs?"

"Hang on". (Ellison walks to the stair well).

"The BAU are here".

(John has his phone on speaker & of course JH allows CW & TR at Zeira to listen in).

"Who?"

"The behavioural Analysis Unit from Quantico Virginia's FBI H.O."

"So now you tell us that we are being studied. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you always seem to evade everyone or reappear from the dead. I thought they wouldn't concern you".

"They don't but if they are up to something or you fail to find out what this person in concrete is, we will have to start dishing out something you have never experienced before. Just give me the location within the hour. They must not, under any circumstances, get any new technology that will be used for negative purposes. Take my word for it. It will get in to the wrong hands".

"How do I contact you?"

(A voice intercepts the line – it is John Henry), "call number (pause) 911 on this cellphone".

"What?"

"You heard" says john, who then shuts his cell.

Ellison thinks 'how the hell!' then immediately phones his office & speaks to a close friend who promises to ask around immediately.

7 minutes later, he gets the call, "Aaron Hotchner has the lowdown".

(What Ellison does not know is that even the FBI are kept in the dark over this & only fed the story that he will hear).

Ellison calls the number obtained from Quantico H/O and immediately speaks to Aaron.

He identifies himself then hears (as does JH) "We have a female fitting the description of a cyborg. She is not displaying anything characteristically inhuman but a jab with a long rod with a knife on the end showed metal underneath. Just like what was reported to us about the blond high school kid".

(The BAU trust nobody and will feed this line to anyone that enquires).

John gets the playback from JH & has an almighty fit, bashing a small table. The plate of biscuits left for the kids almost falls off.

As Ellison listens, he is also told "it or she has been taken to a building that was formerly a bank somewhere in downtown L.A. financial district.

The bank itself closed due to the credit crunch & moved its operations to its H.O. It took a while to raise the concrete block but they were able to transport her on a big lorry to the big safe vault. If they do not get a response from the cyborg, they will use a pneumatic drill to remove the concrete.

Yes she is chained up for her own safety… or ours haha". (end of conversation).

John receives the rest of the feed, (now on speaker for all to hear).

He paces the room & takes the trouble to pat a couple of kids on the head, (observed by Sonia, who tilts her head).

He says "are we being bullshitted?"

Sonia answers first "it is possible. We need to find out why they are using this bank vault and not an armed forces bunker".

"So you don't know?"

"Correct".

"Are you in a mind to find out the truth?"

"Yes".

John Henry comes in to the room with Catherine "I have located an empty former bank at 259 East Street which belonged to Pacific National bank. They do have a very large vault in the basement. The plans show that bullion could be forklifted down there by using the sloping road at the rear. It was the joint secure storage facility for all the banks in the region. I have accessed the traffic cameras in that region and sure enough a lorry was seen carrying a large block with something sticking out the top covered in tarpaulin in to the rear of the building".

John asks "is concrete sufficient to incapacitate you?"

"Only if our arms are restrained and the concrete is reinforced with hard steel".

John gets back to Ellison who gets back to Aaron, who would not divulge much but said "we asked her if she would like to be spooned some food but she never replied. I guess that if she had a bladder she would be burstin".

Ellison passes this info on to John, saying "if you do anything my position here will be in jeopardy as they might find out that I told you".

"OK, leave it to us, we'll resolve your dilemma but you'd better be a good liar".

A few people in the room say the same thing "they'll be expecting us".

John agrees, pointing out that they might have snipers too.

He has the answer. "This is what we have to do".

Meanwhile, Sonia has planned to take 4 terminators with her.

This time the cumbersome crash helmets are replaced with black head masks, similar to ski masks that fully cover the face.

Beneath that is a scarf. They also wear 2 pairs of thick socks to protect the boots from chafing & possibly wearing out too soon.

An hour later, Sarah & Derek both arrive in cars previously carjacked whilst driving along a quiet road.

Both owners sit in the passenger seat whilst behind them with a gun is a young 2024-badass disguised by gothic grunge face makeup and a woolly hat to hide his hair.

In the other car is Conny with Derek & Marta – she keeps her face hidden from view by wearing a hood with eye holes.

It has already been made clear that the kids in the back were child soldiers. (Pretty good description). In other words, the car owner had 'better watch it'.

Derek is one end of the road, Sarah the other.

A pretty Japanese lady, her husband & 4 kids walk up the road eating ice creams & constantly stopping to scold the kids when they keep using their camcorder pointing it everywhere.

Meanwhile elsewhere, a van has been driving around houses stopping at certain ones to pick up some occupants.

It is done stealthily: 2 termis at the front door ready to grab whoever answers it and then coerce or force them at gunpoint to the car. Conversely they might force the door open & fetch the occupants out.

(Sonia is very careful to handle them as gently as possible. She has learnt a lot by handling Lesley).

Once in the van, escorted by Lesley (of course), she drives off.

The loaded van occasionally stops to pick up more hostages.

It takes Riley's favourite weapon to encourage 2 of the adult males, although she does not use her stunners.

The lesbian lovers stay in the van, driving it around. This time they stop off for mothers with children – this is where Lesley is needed, she is good with kids.

The same kidnap procedure is adopted.

Allison has already explained to Lesley & Riley that whatever trauma the kids endure, it is nothing compared to their future.

She checks every one for communication devices & it soon becomes apparent to the males that attacking Lesley means being shoved to the floor face down by Sonia.

Lesley whispers in to his ear "tell all the heroes that their vain attempts are distressing the children".

Once again, the team check for GPS, satnav or trackers.

With 24 people on board, the white van eventually heads for the Tibbett house.

Upon arrival, Lesley, with Sonia for protection, checks that the adults are OK & do not have medical problems.

Elsewhere, Billy & Sooki have reached the car that John has hijacked.

They walk past without looking at him.

Marta gets out & follows them around the corner.

"Mission accomplished" say the 2 Japanese/American kids.

"Good", "mucho gracias"

"Do itashimashite".

"You done good, John will be pleased" (smile, grins).

Back at the car, John thanks Marta, starts the engine then phones Sonia to ask her to pick him & Derek up - (plus the kids). They need to abandon this car too.

Billy/Sooki/Mikito/Ohnori has now moved out of their rented house. It is nearly a week since Sonia had helped to remove their heavy items on to the back of a hay trailer, using her army.

This is where the hostages will be held.

They are all blindfolded and lead inside.

Sonia is not able to stay because she is off to hopefully 'fetch' her best friend (Cameron)?

Thomas will help to provide the rapid processing needed for any problems with their 'catch'. Like for instance, an escape attempt or something hidden that can be used as a weapon.

He soon turns up with his own face make-up – a clown with red nose, white face, a hat & green hair hanging from it.

It is his, Leila's & Sunny's intention to relax the children & provide facilities & food.

Thomas talks to the adults & even tells them why they are held, although the mention of using Skynet technology to destroy the world is not mentioned.

Leila & Sunny have been asked to bring short-term food.

-0-

**29 July 1962** – Monday

Erstwhile, 47 years earlier, another morning in the apartment above a clothes shop on the outskirts of Jackson & Little Brandon Mississippi.

Cameron has bought food for everybody & computed that what John eats should be OK for the siblings.

She places approx. 2" of cucumber, a tomato & lettuce in a bag, also placing cress on the liver sausage in the brown bread sandwich.

She also places an apple & banana next to the sandwich bag – a half **glass** bottle of milk too. (She will look in the shops to see if they sell ice blocks for sandwich boxes).

Next, she places Tilley's new slacks, blouse, cardigan & hairband on the chair for her to find.

She has other garments but already knows girls hate men to see them, so will hand them to her as she goes to the bathroom.

Sylvia is not normally very bright in the mornings but now she looks forward to checking that she was not dreaming.

She hastily looks in to the sitting room & was not even thoughtful enough to spare Oleg the delightful sight. She pulls her gown around her & ties the tie, saying in a whisper "good morning, just checking", then walks quietly to the kitchen & closes the door.

Tilley says "I bet you enjoyed that, pink panties & no bra under her nightgown".

"Really? I only saw her face".

"Liar. He he. Do you like her?"

"Yes, she is kind. We're lucky to find her". Then Tilley adds "You know what I mean".

"It doesn't matter what I think, she might not like me".

"Shall I ask her?"

"DON'T YOU DARE", (picking up a pillow for a gentle tap on the head, Tilley ducks under the covers).

The 2 girls open the kitchen door to see what the giggling is about.

"SYLVIA, guess what Oleg said!" Oleg shoves his hand over her mouth saying "she's making up stories, take no notice".

Tilley breaks free "he said he loves Sylv(pause)ies apartment hehe".

"Oh, did he now? That's nice to know" smiles Sylvia (Cameron too), as she takes her coffee cup to the bathroom.

The noise is sufficient to wake Anthony, who walks grumpily through the sitting room to the bathroom. "Are you going to be long?"

"Is it urgent?"

"It's morning, course it is".

"Hold on a minute".

"OK, I'll use the sink".

"Don't you dare, Cameron's in the kitchen cleaning under the sink".

"She won't mind, she probably not bothered with things like that".

Just then Cameron opens the door with a big knife in her hands & walks towards Tony flashing her eyes red. "AAH, GET THAT FREAKING MONSTER AWAY FROM ME".

Sylvia opens the door & tony backs in.

Tilley is laughing her head off as Sylvia fights past Tony.

She sees Cameron but her eyes are not flashing & the knife is behind the TV. She says "What's going on?"

Cameron replies "I came out the kitchen so that he could have some privacy!" then blinks a few times & raises her eyebrows.

Tilley is laughing so much, but she wants to pretend to Sylvia that she is not laughing at Tony.

She puts her hands round Oleg's neck to add to the mirth, who finds the funny side to the joke too.

Sylvia says to Tony "words fail me with you, was you really going to be disgusting? We've got guests too".

"Oh hell, I can't wait to get to work" (shuts the door).

"I'm sorry everyone, I can't make out what's wrong with him".

Tilley/Oleg look back with a strained smile, then Cameron does it again "perhaps he is shy. I have seen lots of penises. He need not be".

Now even Sylvia is laughing, as she tries to drink her coffee and regurgitates some of it.

The window is ajar & people walking by look up – 'laughing this time of the day'.

A short while later, Tony emerges, "I s'pose yer laughing at me".

Sylvia replies "no, only a part of you".

A short while later, 3 wave off 2 from the pavement outside. Then they go back indoors for a small breakfast, as they still can't eat large meals. Cameron takes her metal & vitamins.

She knows exercise is necessary & very soon they return to the park & are put through their paces around the perimeter.

At the back of the park is an opening to a rough area, so Cameron takes them there.

She explains that they should practice combat, as they might need to protect themselves in 2009.

Using her skilled motor functions, she hands them short and long wood. The 2 humans practice trying to stab & hit her.

She is nimble but occasionally takes hits, much to the consternation of the 2024ers who eventually get accustomed to her not feeling pain.

Cameron constantly scans her surroundings & eventually they have to stop when a dog walker circumferences the perimeter.

Cameron knows that weapons training will be necessary & decides it might be wise to get them from a person that likes to have lots of them. Someone who proudly owns a large gun cabinet for instance, would be the best person to rob.

She has a plan but in the meantime she is surprised (electronically), when Tilley asks about schools.

Back at the park Cameron asks the same grandmother a question after a few pleasantries.

"Hello, do you live round here? We are new here and need to get to know where things are".

"Yes dear, what are you looking for?"

"Do you know where my girl Tilley can attend school?"

The woman smiles then looks concerned as she sees some small rips in Cameron's blouse and a few cuts & bruises.

She says "I'm not sure how she will get on because this is mainly a white area".

Cameron does not have this kind of data & asks "are schools racially segregated?"

"No dear, here in Mississippi in the year 1954, segregation in schools became unacceptable. Our school is named Woodhatch and the main principle's name is Miss Matthews. Why don't you go and see her".

The group decide just that & they leave the park.

Cameron stops at a telephone box.

The phone is answered by a woman who pleasantly invites the 3 of them along at 2:15pm today.

Back at the shop beneath the apartment, everybody enters to see if suitable attire can be found for a school visit.

They seem to cater more for elderly people & are directed to the shop nearby.

Very soon, after popping upstairs to freshen up, change clothes & have a bacon sandwich, Cameron too for 2 reasons, they are ready to go.

The shop is indeed different from what Cameron is used to & of course Oleg/Tilly know no different.

Cameron thinks it is best to ask for assistance, explaining the exact truth of their intention. Tilley has a great time looking at clothes and deciding what to wear, only to be told that she has to wear a uniform. Still, it is different from 'tunnel ware'.

That afternoon, they walk to school. Tilley has a white braid around her hair, plus a small white butterfly on one side. Tilley experiences a good reception from the lady in the office for registration but Cameron is faced with many searching questions for which she was not prepared.

She promises to provide details of Tilley's parents & her birth certificate.

As is normal, Oleg & Cameron are taken around the school hallways whilst Tilley is asked to stay in reception & write answers to questions – she finds it hard. Cameron & Oleg are told about school fees.

Soon they are walking home again having been told that Tilley can attend the next day.

The guardians are informed that Tilley needs to catch up quite a bit.

"What can I do? Will the other kids think I'm dim?"

Oleg replies "they will soon find out that you're not".

Cameron adds "you must not fight with anyone. Marta & Dean were sent home the first day. (Tilley beams). Please be strong & walk away if somebody is rude to you, then you will set a good example for Marta when you meet her and tell her about your time here".

During their walk, Cameron tells Oleg & Tilley about where she will go in 1963 & who she will meet.

"Really! So she can turn in to anybody & slide down drainpipes like a silver worm?"

"Yes, she is also the CEO of Zeira Corp."

"The what of what?"

Cameron finds she has a lot to explain to the pair.

Tilley asks "do you have to walk up to the top or do you fly up on a HK?"

Cameron has to explain elevators & escalators in shopping malls.

"Wow, I can't wait".

During this time, Cameron examines her emotional level & how her pannings for happiness are registering.

She has a daughter & fake…. Fake what? Uncle, husband, brother of Tilley?"

She thinks of Derek, and then thinks that Oleg could be an uncle of white parentage.

She considers the same with Tilley, that her & Oleg could have the same father or mother but different 'other' parent.

They head off to the park & where Tilley swings & uses the roundabout, followed by climbing bars. It is decided that Oleg is Tilley's ½ brother of Belarussian parentage, whereas Tilley has a different mother from Canton Mississippi.

Cameron has many problems to face: she needs ID & driving licence, ID for Oleg & Tilley – then of course a car. She needs to perform her singing at the saloon, which should be cash-in-hand. Otherwise more night-time operations will be necessary.

There is one important task to perform when she reaches the 'Oxnard CA' vicinity; how she was able to genetically build a regenerator for her unborn child. Plus, there must be an added bonus of passing this 'dominant gene' through the generations. (stem cells etc).

Her best friend must have this info in the future & she knows how to get it to her. (Just in case she can't make her own regenerator in time).

The 3 of them visit the local food store & Tilley has a great time picking items from the shelves.

Cameron has to tell her what not to have & what to have more of.

"You must wait until it is paid for before you eat the chocolate".

"Sorry Cam".

"We don't eat cats, it is to feed them".

"Oh, why can't they eat rats?"

"I don't know. Many humans keep a cat as a pet".

"So they don't eat dogs either? Look at those pictures Cam".

(looks) "No that is to feed dogs".

"Do you think we ought to get a dog from somewhere, just in case?"

Cameron knew this would be funny, so she says "in case we get hungry?"

Tilley laughs as Cameron says

"We don't have terminators in 1962".

"Are you sure?"

"99% sure".

"Oh, so there might be one?"

"Unlikely, would you like an ice cream?"

"You're changing the subject".

"I will protect you".

"How can you do that, you're not a proper terminator".

"I am model tok-715, the most effective killing machine ever made. I am from your year 2024.

I am nimble, more advanced & can evade them.

I can use my tactical skill to destroy them. You will be safe with me".

Tilley calls Oleg "let's all have an ice cream & sit outside & eat it".

With their 6 shopping bags, they do just that.

Out of the blue Cameron says "we need to get some guns & rifles".

Alarmed, Oleg says "why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we need to practice our accuracy skills. We also need a car to take us somewhere secluded to do it. We will need to protect ourselves in 2009".

A few people walk past – most of them stare. Then 2 guys who work in a drug store approach – Cameron can hear their conversation.

"Have you seen her before?"

"No, I wonder why that girl is with them."

"Probably their slave". (They both laugh).

Cameron realises that Tilley needs something to legitimise her importance in this time.

With her most effective stare, she gives them the look of death.

They look at her, are alarmed, and then walk by smiling "surely she never heard you?"

"Nah, she probably thinks you're mentally undressing her or something".

Cameron immediately adopts a mannequin face & says "we need to take these items home then go to Jackson City Hall & make enquiries".

"What for?"

"To find out if I can get fake IDs for all of us".

Tilley asks "What are fake IDs?"

"They are official paper with our names on them, so that people know who we are. Without them I cannot take you to school & drive a car".

"Oh, in the future we never used paper. Why can't we use our passwords or something like that?"

"There are too many people. You will understand in time".

"Oh, OK".

Back home, all the perishables are placed in the fridge & then they all get ready to go out.

Cameron notices everything & even bought a razor for Oleg.

She finds herself shaving him after applying soapy lather from a brush.

Oleg thinks he might try this again but is in for disappointment.

Cameron has observed that the shop downstairs is visited a lot & can see large or extra bags coming out.

This helps with her plan for Tilley.

She asks Tilley to go in the shop with some money & tell the lady she lives upstairs, and then buy some ribbon of her own choosing for her wrists or hair.

"Also ask what best to do with it".

From outside Cameron sees plenty of happy chat & arm movements between them. Her plan is taking shape.

Now they head off down the street & ask pedestrians how best to get to Jackson city.

She finds out the number for a taxi & awaits its arrival.

Cameron soon finds out that things are not done the same in 1962 but eventually has the info she needs.

During the night she will raid homes as quietly as possible then take photo ID quality pictures with her eyes.

She will also record the paper quality & set to work the next day obtaining the pens, ink etc for forging.

It is late when they arrive home – only 37 minutes to get dinner ready.

Oleg & Tilley stare goggle-eyed at the speed she prepares the veg & put it in the boiling saucepan whilst Tilley chops the kidney & Oleg the steak.

Tony & Sylv pull up at 6:47, late. Tilley says loudly from the window "THEY'RE COMING".

She seems quite excited.

Cameron looks over at Tilley, as though to acknowledge her, then sprinkles a small amount of beef stock in to the large simmering saucepan & stirs it.

She recognises the car door slam & is the first to hear Mary-Belle's voice when the door opens "ooh, what a delicious smell (squeak)".

Upstairs, as the 3 walk in, Tilley happily says "bistec y riňoň (pron. Rinyon?) signor yay signoritas?"

Anthony appears pleased "I'm looking forward to this", and then heads for his room.

"He's saying thank you" says Sylvia.

When Mary-Belle brings up the subject that Tony told her about Cameron not being human and had red shining eyes & super strength, she becomes alarmed but does not show it.

She decides to modify her plan instead.

After their meal M-B is taken home then Tony returns.

She lives with her parents, so not much point in going inside with her.

Later that evening, about 10pm, Cameron waits for Tony to go to his bedroom to sleep, not long after Sylvia has gone to her room.

She stands outside his room & listens with Tilley & Oleg watching – they think she is going to play a joke on him.

He sits bolt upright in bed & says quietly "Jesus, what the hell do you want?"

"Tilley was talking to Ethel, the old shop lady downstairs. Whilst she spoke, I looked in her cash register.

Under the tray was $10,000 in one thousand stacks. It seems she does not use a bank".

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Mary-Belle talks about getting married. You could use some of that money. Get 2 people to do the job whilst you keep watch. Split it 3 ways".

"No way! Now get out of here".

"Tilley's not a virgin, some chopped kidney is all it will take. I am sure lots of men at your factory need money. Do this job & I will leave you alone".

"You're a fucking bitch".

"So Sylvia believes but you know different. I will give you a week to find somebody at your factory who would like to steal the money; $3k for the robbers, 2k for you & 5k for me".

"What is kay?"

"The letter K is greek for kilo & means thousand".

"Oh".

As she speaks, she picks up his trousers and finds his wallet.

Trying not to wake anybody or disturb them, Tony quietly says "hey wadya doin?"

"Please stay calm, I will not take anything".

Finding his driving ID, holds it up back & front & within seconds replaces it, folds his trousers & before any more is said, leaves the room & quietly closes the door.

It might be suggested that she shine her blue or red eyes at the document instead of holding it up to the light but that would distort the true colour.

"Is he going to sleep better tonight?" smiles Oleg, which is understood by Tilley.

"No. Probably the opposite".

Cameron leaves the room – she has work to do out & about.

Tilley looks at Oleg then they lie down on settee & floor to sleep.

Tilley is not alone, so she should sleep slightly better…..? Before she sleeps "Oleg".

"Da".

"Why don't you ask Sylvia if you can be her escort to the 'Spur Em On' on Friday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tee hee, you know, ask her to go with you".

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't want to, I'm not like other men".

"She told me you were quiet but nice. I think she would. Buy her some flowers & ask her, I'll go with you tomorrow to get them".

"Then I have no choice". (Smiles).

During the night, Cameron pays a visit to the records office in Jackson, after going downstairs to retrieve the plasma rifle with the most fuel.

Setting it to a small blast, she burns a hole in the rear thick wooden door, taking the steel gate with it.

Once in through the hole, she quickly scans for alarms, keypads, Cameras etc. It seems there aren't any.

She quickly gets to work & soon discovers a room with certificates/documents awaiting postage.

She rips them open, checking for tell-tale signs of authentication etc. Most of them are for marriage & bear a stamp & signature.

She makes a note & heads off to find the large room containing all the Mississippi b/m/d records.

Tilley's name will be Ramsey – Oleg will be another problem regarding immigration because of his accent.

It seems she will have to be his bride. It takes her a long time to find a marriage of Oleg Kiriati to Sonia Cameron – quite a fortunate occurrence.

Obviously, both last names are different but what the hell.

Only the age needs changing to age 34 Belarus Minsk & 23 June 1932 San Antonio, making her the dreaded 30.

She scans the documents in HD then searches for the location of blank certificates.

Sure enough, they exist behind a locked door. She steals some.

Her next port of call is the taxation & car registration offices.

Cameron remembers how much John sweated in the future when a hotwired lorry would not start immediately & practises it now.

She smiles when the engine eventually starts.

Access to the next building is not easy. She looks up – the roof is the same height as the building opposite the alley.

She breaks in to the insurance broker next door by smashing the glass at the rear, then ascends 7 floors & up to the roof.

From there the 5' jump across the alleyway to the licensing office is a doddle for a fit cyborg in the prime of her life. Her plasma fuel supply is getting low. She plans in advance what she will do next:

_An almighty fast running kick to the fire escape door loosens the lock. She gets up from all fours & kicks again then enters. Downstairs, a night watchman turns up with a gun. A quick check of her unborn child & how to protect him tells her to turn & run. _

She makes the jump, then quickly out of the building, choosing to hotwire another car.

Later that morning, she has made sandwiches & drinks, also supplied fruit & biscuits.

Sylvia tells Cameron how impressed her work friends are that she does this for her. Also, they can't wait to see her sing on Friday.

The usual breakfast follows for Tilley/Oleg – Tilley is told to take the mathematics & English books to school that she bought.

The 3 of them head off to school on foot for her first day.

The school is quaint, the outside area is bordered with 3 layers of bricks & 3' tall antique railings painted black with white tipped capping.

In front of everybody, she bends down and tries to give Tilley a kiss on the cheek. She is successful. Off she goes with a smile and a wave with 2 books under her arm and a lunchbox in a bag.

Now Cameron needs to find a stationers & art shop, then she will be able to forge a marriage & birth certificate to show to the school registrar tomorrow.

Just to clarify things, Tilley was born: Tilley Ramsey, 13 June 2013 – she is aged 11. Oleg is younger than 34, 24 in fact & we all know Cameron is approx. 4, whereas Sonia is not even 1 year old – physically. (Barely walking – a toddler. (Just my joke)).

-0-

El Rescatar – **27 Feb 2009** – Friday continued…

John has transferred the JPGs to Sonia's cellphone, so now she knows which faces in the vicinity could be undercover officers & those that are street walkers etc.

Unbeknown to everybody, Catherine Weaver is lurking on the roof of a building & knows the whereabouts of all the police snipers.

They are using a different radio frequency from normal & are indecipherable by John Henry due to the scrambled signal.

Sonia loads her termi(nator) army of 4 in to her van & sets off with her nervous partner.

On the way to the former bank, she checks her tiny little foetus & the daemons that were running, to see if a satisfactory nanode sustaining solution for her little boy has been found.

Unfortunately not yet.

One must be found soon & here she is setting off on a pointless goosechase, thus using all her 4x virtual programs to run her army in full combat readiness.

A glum look appears on her face & Lesley sees it. "Are you worried we won't succeed or something goes wrong my love?"

"Yes" is all that Lesley gets back.

"I want her back too, I'm sure John & Sarah will talk them round".

Catherine Weaver heads back downstairs & vacates past the receptionist dressed as a tall slim man in a suit & quickly heads to a car park to get her car.

Very soon the plan is set as Sonia places her grey wig on and is complemented by Lesley as to how old her 'granny slacks' & lines on her face make her look.

Lesley looks similar but is not expected to take part – just observe & keep in phone contact with Sarah or Derek via J.H.

John will be busy with other things, using Allison as his assistant & of course Riley's ample ability too.

El rescator de Cameron?

John still believes the attempted rescue of Cameron could be a trap but he is not aware the BAU plan to net themselves a cyborg using heavy methods.

Fortunately for Lesley, Derek & Sarah are in a tinted SUV parked 2 blocks away – they are both nervously cautious this time – VERY.

Sonia gets out the van & sends 4 of her termis down both sides of the street, observing everybody.

As they encounter the faces in the video, they move in & disarm them, breaking their rifles & handguns as they are drawn, occasionally fired.

The snipers cannot fire their weapons.

Earlier Catherine had shattered their world.

In the guise of her deceased chauffeur in SWAT uniform, she approached them one by one, snatched their earpiece & microphone then disarmed them.

Finally, she displays a video on her phone of the current hostages.

She says "we are still rounding up family members & close friends. Stay there and don't do anything.

They might not be your family but they are the family of a fellow police officer".

She turns & heads for the next building.

Her final sniper is left with his comms device.

As she leaves, he is immediately talking to his boss.

Very soon, phone calls are being made & the truth is discovered.

JH phones Sonia to inform her that she should use her prerogative from now on.

It turns out that "hold fire" is the only course of action for the FBI & cops at short notice.

The BAU team are also shocked and they too are busy phoning their relatives.

2 termis approach the bank & smash the front doors.

Sonia walks with a hobble down the opposite side of the road as the 2 termis walk inside.

She crosses the road observed by the authorities.

Then they realise she is entering the bank followed by 2 more tall hooded males – now there are 4.

She walks down the steps to the basement, not a shot is fired.

"Oh shit" says chief officer Pettigrew, as the realisation of the explosives behind the vault door will explode as soon as a foot is placed on a pad within the vault. He has no idea who these people are.

It is only 13 seconds before it happens – BLAM, the door flies shut & a 2nd explosion collapses the ceiling where large oil drums filled with concrete fall down in front of the door.

Her little army is cut off from her and mostly buried. Her first concern is Cameron.

She rushes around in the dark, firstly checking the large square in front of her. Then the lights come on.

She acts human. The concrete is a hollow square coated with quick drying cement & a cheap suited female dummy sticking out, covered with a cloth.

Sarah, Derek, Lesley all contact each other to ensure they stay put & silent.

Sarah calls John "it's a trap, they've got Sonia now – and her army".

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, I might have guessed I would have to do this.

John Henry, put them on".

Almost immediately Aaron Hotcher & Lieutenant Gruber is connected & their cells ring.

They hear John's voice.

(Sternly) "Don't talk, listen. You have in your hands the biggest responsibility you will ever face. You must act fast & return what is ours from the bank.

Failure to do so will be your demise as well as the fate of more than you can ever imagine. There is no talk of compromise or not giving in to terrorists or blackmail. (John's voice gets slowly louder but he never shouts).

We are not your enemy. What you have is worth millions of lives.

Don't waste your time on arguments or tittle-tattle. You have 10 minutes to allow us to retrieve what you originally held, fully intact, plus all the people that entered the bank just now.

My name is John Connor & I don't take kindly to pissing around.

Press RECALL & you will get back to me. Turn your televisions on to any news channel".

Back at Jimmy's house, Thomas, Riley, Conny & Lesley's father are still holding the hostages.

Within FBI HQ, 10 minutes is nowhere near enough to obtain a decision.

All the hostages, including children, are sitting bound but not muffled on the floor.

Riley holds the camcorder & starts recording.

John looks at his first subject and speaks "tell the camera who you are, what relation you are to the person out there and what they do for a living".

"I am Donna Griegson, my father works for the Los Angeles police".

"And you?"

"Philip Griegson, the same".

(John looks to the next).

"These are my children, so you know who I am".

This goes on until all the people are identified. Then John dials Aaron Hotchner again.

Senator McCreary speaks.

Immediately he speaks "My name is Senator McCreary. Listen kid, we will never let you get away with this. 10 minutes is nowhere near enough to make a decision".

"Now you listen, I am not a fool. I know you're using this time to set up your men to take some kind of drastic measure.

Believe me. You're not making a wise choice. All I ask is the return of my people. Nothing more.

I don't wish to harm your families but I need to have a bargaining chip. You need to adhere to my request very quickly".

John is pretty sure that his actions and the people in his command are being viewed upon as criminals.

Then it suddenly occurs to him what he could do next.

He says to the Senator "I will call you back in 10 minutes when you have had more time to think". (Click). He phones Jenny.

She is a very caring person and was becoming very unhappy over the cyborg scenario. Bearing in mind that she had seen the extremes of death that was almost unsurpassable, she can now only think about the nicer sides of life. She liked what he suggested and told him to speak to John Henry straight away.

Amazingly he is very quick in getting back. This is because unlike humans, he can look in many places simultaneously for the information that is needed.

John discusses with both Jenny & JH the easy option and its effects, the hard but possibly more rewarding option and its affects.

He gets a printout of lists, details, locations, dates & many other things. He finds it to be very interesting reading.

His mind is made up and he arranges for things to be prepared.

Now for a decision that only a General might make. Who to send on his mission – it could be dangerous. Worse than that, he might lose someone.

Firstly, call Senator McCreary and ask him a question. (Dial).

(He knows this conversation will be recorded and heard by many people in high places. To enforce his resolve and how people think about him, he starts) "My name is John Connor. The weight of responsibility has been placed upon my shoulders. Here is what we must do in the interests of our people. All I ask is that you give me 6 hours. In this time you must not enter the bank building. I am watching you, I will know.

The members of the families that I hold will be treated as humanely as possible.

Senator, this is the only option that you have. The outcome will ultimately be satisfactory.

Will you give me that time?"

"LISTEN, YOU DO NOT GIVE ME ORDERS" (Click. John cuts the connection and waits 1 minute then redials Hochner).

John says "I am not asking for money or anything like that. I am asking for people that are very important to me. I have also recorded this call so you can't censor me.

My hostages will be returned to you after 6 hours, provided you agree to my conditions. By the way, Donna & Phillip are getting on well with my rescuee kids, it seems that they might not want to come home. What is that all about?

Tell Sen. McCreary that I only need to hear one word, 'yes'."

(There is a small pause before the Senator comes online).

"Hello".

"Connor here".

"6 hours and you will return everybody unharmed?"

"I am a man of my word, I take my responsibility seriously".

"OK, I will give you 6 hours. Once I see them I will return your dolly girl".

"Was that really necessary?" (Click).

At Billy's house, Thomas, Riley & Allison assure the hostages that they will be back home safe and sound within 6 hours.

They make preparations for the dangerous task ahead.

-0-

**The para marked ** is talking about exactly the same room from the TV series, where Catherine is close to a bank of clear keyboards.**

**Next time, Derek, Allison, Thomas & Conny set out on their mission. They all know how to look after themselves, that is why John chose them. This mission is a message.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously, the BAU set a trap for Sonia. Not a good idea. It certainly displeased John – not to mention guess who.**

**Lionel has 'done it' with Sonia.**

**Pretzel has started her attacks on various sections & denominations of the community. Her goal; to hopefully create turmoil and fighting, thus is distracting the authorities.**

**The BAU set a trap in the hope that they could capture a cyborg. Why? Well, perhaps their intentions were honourable. We will find out soon.**

**The team, (young'uns), go to Zeira and discover that it's possible that Cameron was in the bubble. They still think that she is destroyed and 'vamooshed'. Marta thinks Tilley might have met the same fate.**

**John asked Riley to video all the hostages, just to show that they are held alive.**

-0-

27 Feb 2009 continued

Derek, Allison, Thomas & Conny have been given the lowdown on what they will be doing.

They are all heading towards Zeira Corp.

It would appear that their task should not be dangerous.

Apart from Marta & Dean, John has ordered that the other kids stay at the ranch over the watchful eyes of Debbie, Nancy and many other rescuees.

Inside the bank building, Sonia is in infiltrator mode and doing her best to behave as humanlike as possible. There is nothing inside the vault except for what looks like a large square concrete block. It is in fact big blocks of polystyrene fishermen's ice boxes for storing fish. They are held together with wire poked through small holes. The surface has been coated with thick plaster-like emulsion which is grey in colour, speckled with grit. A silly looking manikin sticks out the top.

The BAU contractors certainly did a good job.

Upon checking the position of the cameras, she decides to authenticate her existence. She squats behind the big square block as out of view as possible, for a short period. Then she stands up, buttons up her jeans and tucks her shirt in.

An hour later, the selected resistance arrive at Zeira.

Savannah stands at the lower underground car park entrance with a security guard. She holds up her hand and tells the driver (Sarah), where to park. She has a pleasant smile and aura about her.

She asks her why they should park right over there.

Savannah replies "Jennifer says that space is needed for the return. They are not having any returns to the same spot anymore, just in case the android incident is repeated".

Sarah smiles at her "thank you. You guys make life much easier for us all".

(Upstairs in Catherine's office, observing events is a visitor who is quite familiar to Catherine. Funnily enough, the moray eel is out of its hidey-hole and staring at this person. (Catherine even took advice from John Henry and provided a nice big natural hole in a rock large enough for it to hide in. (Just like in its natural habitat)). Victoria once asked Scary Bitch what it eats and was told that it was Thomas's responsibility (smile).

No doubt if John was there, he would suggest that she cut up bodies & used it to dispose of people).

Downstairs, it is now 1h34m since John's hostage release promise.

With the relevant cabling already in place, it does not take long to transfer the necessary computer hardware up to the sub-basement-car-park from the under-car-park-basement where John Henry still lives. Thomas had already walled off an area at the far end of the car park and with Matt Murch's team. They laid on adequate air filtration, moisture humidifiers etc etc to make it an ideal space to set up the TDE when it became necessary.

Now was one of those moments.

Derek & Conny will go first. He says to John "remember, I am doing this for humanity, not for Lesley's girlfriend (grin)".

John smiles back as he sees the extremely concerned look on Contessa's face.

He says to her "I'll make sure you come back. Jenny and the team have everything in control". Then says quietly so that only she can hear "what happened to Cameron can't be repeated. You will be back. Be sure you are at the same place early, just in case. Otherwise your daughter will have 2 of you to contend with".

Very soon, the bubble forms and the 2 occupants, armed only with a handgun are gone.

One of Matt Murch's team carries 2 buckets of hardcore over to the bubble-hole and tips it on to the smoking rocks. Jenny had the foresight to build up a hard-core nest, so that the bubble did not damage the concrete & steel floor.

Now it is Allison and Thomas's turn.

John gives Allison a massive hug and says "are you absolutely sure you're OK?"

"Yes I'm fine. I can run just as fast as before and I'm a fit chic, so stop worrying. I'm back to normal. You're embarrassing me, everybody is looking at us". She gives John a quick kiss on the lips and steps up on to the hardcore next to Thomas.

"Adios Thomas, thanks for your help".

Soon they are gone and then things are tidied up. They all head upstairs to be met by Savannah and Victoria. Sarah knows that she & John need to be back within 5 minutes, minus the Zeira crew because they must not be recognised.

**6****th**** March 2009 – 1 week later.**

The setting is the rear of a plush house in 'The Hills'. The time is 04:39 and the exact location is behind a swimming pool when sparks start appearing above a small wooden sun-house. Almost immediately, the chains holding up a luxury swinging double armchair turns red hot as the fabric shrinks and turns brown. The chains snap as the tiny wooden sun-house starts to burn or disappear altogether.

18 seconds later, the bubble has formed and disappeared again.

Conny & Derek quickly run away from the remaining wooden panel which might fall against them. They run around the sides of the burning settee and head for cover.

So far so good, no lights in the house have been turned on. The garden is large but even then, the sound of a wooden panel falling over might alarm somebody.

Derek walks back and grabs a part of the un-burnt panel and says "here, help me lower this before it crashes".

Next, Conny speaks "how do we know we're in the correct place?"

"Jenny is pretty good at these things but I'll go around the front and see if I can find out".

At the side of the big house, Conny squats down between 2 bushes and watches Derek run to the entrance. Soon he is back again.

Parked out the front is a large black car with 2 small flags on the front of the bonnet.

"This is it" says Derek, looking at the car, "we've got an hour".

They stay down out of sight and talk. Conny asks Derek "where were you when the bombs dropped?"

"I was on the outskirts of Los Angeles, playing baseball with Kyle. Immediately, I took my brother in to the church across the road. The few people that were in there were oblivious to what was happening. We rushed to the back of the church and found a stairwell. I took him down a single flight of steps. There was a locked door. I pulled an axe off of the wall whilst Kyle shouted at me. I smashed the lock and told him that he must go in for safety because they were not space rockets being launched.

The stairs went down a long way, eventually leading to a cave system. So you see. I am alive purely through luck. Why I took him to safety I can't be sure, but the launch of multiple rockets in my teenage mind, after reading DC and Marvel comics told me to do this.

I knew what was happening and by good fortune I took him to safety. I had no idea how long to stay down there. I was pretty sure that going to the surface meant death.

I was right Conny, because an hour later we felt vibrations and a massive echo throughout the cave system. It went on for ages and Kyle hung on to me for grim death. I was just as frightened. I thought it would never stop and we might die.

My brother hated me and cried to go home but I knew I shouldn't. I was scared to go to the surface. It turned out that we were trapped down there by falling debris. It was pitch dark and we had to feel our way around. As we fumbled around following the air flow, we waded through water which we drunk. At long last, we saw daylight which guided us to the surface. It must have been 3 days and we were starving. We came out on the side of a hill which was devoid of any bushes. Most of the trees were burnt

Eventually we found a food shop and raided it".

After listening, Conny tells her story; "My mother was a maid working for a businessman. She would give me jobs to do every day & then I could go out to meet my friends. His wife was at home all day running her business. Many beautiful women would come to their house for interviews. I was told they were models for glossy magazines but I thought other things about them.

I never knew this at the time but the family had a fallout shelter in their garden.

Mrs Schumacher ran in to the room and told the girls to come outside. I looked to see what was happening.

I saw more rockets going up as others disappeared in to the distance.

She said that her husband told her to run to the fallout shelter and hide from the missiles. We followed them down the steps and she immediately closed the doors. The only man with us was her chauffeur.

Like for you, it was only an hour before we heard boom boom and shaking. Big shaking and some of the girls yelled out loud.

Mrs Schumacher read the instruction book with her torch and we were able to turn on the lights. She said we had to stay down there at least a week. The doors were locked and we had no idea how to get out. She said that she did not know how to get out but she lied to save our lives. We had food and enough water to drink. There was even a small bathroom with camping toilet and many waste containers. I stayed close to my madre, especially when arguing broke out. A week later she unlocked the doors with keys.

Things were different after that".

Derek adds "Kyle was 8 when it happened. I was 15. How old were you?"

"12".

The talking continues until approximately 6am when a car enters the driveway.

Now they must move quickly. Conny ties a scarf around her face, looks at Derek and nods.

The car parks close to the 'diplomatic car' and the door opens. Even as the smartly dressed man steps out, obviously a chauffeur, Conny & Derek run like bats out of hell towards him.

Riley was very kind to Derek and let him 'borrow' one of her stunners. (Here again you must not misconstrue my wording), as the chauffeur shakes and falls to the ground. Conny checks the windows, whilst Derek drags him out of sight and ties him up. Finally taking the handkerchief out of his top pocket and shoving it in his mouth and taping it.

Very soon, there is a ringing of the doorbell and the door opens. "I'll wait in the car for you miss".

"Oh, you're new. What ha.."

"Get inside".

Conny rushes through the door and immediately runs in to each room. She finds the woman's husband in the study speaking on his cell.

Fortunately for her, he is not looking in her direction so she checks the other rooms then runs to find Derek. "Una momento, esta telefono". Then she runs back again and waits.

Soon enough, he finishes his call and she enters the room "I am not here to hurt you but if you try anything I will have to shoot you. Come with me".

"Where's June?"

"If you mean your wife, she is downstairs. Move quickly".

As they walk, his cellphone rings. Conny says "don't answer that".

He argues a little. Conny knows they only need to wait for 30 minutes.

The pair is forced to sit in the reception room for 20 minutes.

Both husband and wife ask various questions and want to know if they will be killed.

Derek smiles and says "do you love your husband?"

"Of course".

"You could not bear to be without him?"

"No, please don't kill him".

"Don't worry lady, I won't but you must do as we say".

Conny starts to get anxious "I think we should get ready to go".

"OK, come with us" says Derek.

The pair is led out the back, to which the married couple see a burning building and destroyed swing, "what happened?" says June.

"Wizardry" says Derek.

Her husband has a hell of a lot to say but the pair do not speak to him.

Conny reminds Derek "don't forget, we only have 5 seconds to be in the right place".

"Don't I know!"

The 4 stay put for a few more minutes and then Derek says "you stand there and you stand there".

"Wotcha gonna do?" yells June's husband.

Conny harps up "actually, we're not going to do anything".

With her husband standing on the burnt circle & the resistance either side, lightning-type sparks appear above their heads.

June yells "what's happening?"

The man struggles far too much, so Derek zaps him.

"Stay there".

Conny fires her gun at June's feet, which makes her run from left to right.

The bubble forms but Conny has to keep shooting because June wants to get to her husband.

Back at the Zeira car park, the team jump back when a bullet hits the floor, then a 2nd bullet.

Everyone is alarmed as the bubble subsides and the occupants can be seen.

Derek & Conny look around to find John, Sarah and Catherine(morph) almost ready to shoot or even mimetically kill them.

"What the hell was that about?" shouts John as Sarah yells "you nearly shot my feet off".

All Catherine can contribute to the proceedings is an evil stare which quickly restores to a placid looking aura. She has morphed in to an unknown female to avoid recognition.

"Quickly, blindfold him, take him to the car" says John.

Meanwhile, the other bubble forms. This time it is on the outskirts of a township close to San Bernardino at 5:00am on **Thursday 18****th**** February 2011 – 60 days** before judgement day in Kyle & Allison's former reality.

Thomas has his task whilst Allison has hers. To be quite honest, their tasks are hardly anything to speak of but for one family it will mean everything.

The pair head off to town whilst Allison spends her time chatting about all and everything. Thomas answers her questions or asks his own.

For some reason, which puzzles her, he asks a lot of questions about her aunt Helena.

Soon they find a bread and cookie shop which also serves teas and breakfast.

Thomas checks the clock and sets a copy of his chip clock accordingly. Allison is not completely satisfied and asks 2 customers the time, just to be sure.

Now is the time to set off for Glowstina intermediate School.

Allison stands at the drop off point with a photo printout in her hand of a newspaper cutting taken from the day after today.

Thomas has a perfect chip memory and can quite easily scan and remember the face.

Another school bus pulls up and young students step out. Then it happens. Lots of chatting and laughing. The girl closest to the doors is oblivious to what is happening as they shut.

Her scarf is shut in the door and the bus begins to pull away. The girls is pulled along and she yells.

Allison runs in front of the bus and yells at the driver as Thomas grabs the scarf as hard as possible and pulls it. The knotted end is ripped from between the doors and he catches the girl as she falls to the ground.

She gets up and thanks the pair for saving her. What she did not know is; had they not been there, she would have been dragged for a few hundred yards and died.

Because this is a different reality and perhaps the girl named Rebecca might not have died, the pair would still abduct her anyway, knowing she would probably die 60 days later when the missiles were fired. (Apr 21 2011).

Allison and Thomas walk away and search for a suitable vehicle. Very soon they find one in a multi-storey car park and hotwire it.

They drive back to the school and wait. Thomas has very good eyesight and keeps watch.

Lunchtime comes and soon enough the girl in question leaves school with a friend – a boy around her age (13).

Allison walks up with a smile, "hi, how are you?"

"Hello, thanks for saving me. I'm fine now".

"Thomas is in the car if you want to talk to him. He is my boyfriend. Is that boy your boyfriend?"

"Aw no, we're only friends".

She walks towards the smiling Thomas to say 'hi' with the intention of walking on.

It does not happen. Thomas opens the door and Allison grabs the girl and pulls her in to the car amidst screams.

She pulls her right over to the opposite seat and the boy leans in to grab her as Thomas drives off.

Soon enough, the car has reached speed and the boy pulls his legs in as the wind draught makes the door shut on its 1st catch.

They keep driving. The plan was to pick the rescued girl up after school but this opportunity arose so they took it.

Allison can't handle the pair of them so she is forced to draw her gun, "I won't hurt you if you do as I say. Do not try to escape, it is futile. You will never escape from us. If I have to shoot you I will (lie)".

Behind the hill from the bubble embers, is a thick group of trees. Hopefully this will suffice.

Whilst they wait for the bubble, Thomas is the talkie one. He asks them questions about their school subjects and what they have learnt.

He tells them about things that they were not aware of.

For instance how things that are done today can be done much more efficiently in the future.

He is careful not to give any clues about Skynet advancements in human tissue & organ growth, brain chip attachments or the method of hardening metal without the need for smelting.

Even the creation of new substances that is so hard that they cannot be destroyed by fire – just like terminator joints, pistons, processor housings, etc. and so on.

Although he does say that one day sight will be restored and gives a clue as to how it will be done.

On one occasion a helicopter flies overhead but that is all.

4:30pm is fast approaching. The 2 teens are made to get out of the car and Thomas holds one wrist in each hand. They will never break free.

Allison leads the way, occasionally turning and smiling.

They reach the burnt circle and stand in it. The next occurrence is a surprising one.

Very soon, sparks begin to form. Allison says "I'll hold her, you get rid of him", and then grabs the girl, named Rebecca, around the waist. Thomas waits 5 seconds and then pushes the boy out of the circle.

He tries to get back to rescue Rebecca but Thomas has timed it perfectly. The bubble hurts the teenager's hands as he steps back shouting.

The bubble disappears, and then reappears at Zeira close to where the other bubble formed only 5 minutes earlier.

The team were expecting it and stood well away from that spot. Jenny had used her software to make the most incredible calculations ever performed. **Mind blowingly so.**

Little Jennifer is lucky because she has all this technology to learn about. What she will accomplish when she grows up is anybody's guess, especially as she has made some very interesting observations which she is dying to tell Jenny about.

Sarah takes the 2 new additional hostages back to Billy's house blindfolded with assistance from Allison.

John gets on the cell to Sen McCreary, "Senator, we are approaching the time. I will meet agent Hochner and two of his men at the bank. In the meantime you can pick up our hostages at a given point as soon as the bank vault is open and Sofia is released. If you break your promise, some of the hostages will disappear".

He replies "it is arranged. It is honourable of you to think so highly of an actress. Are you a fan of hers?"

"You could say that. Will you keep your promise and let her, the cyborg and our 4 friends free?"

Now is the time for Hotchner to come clean, he speaks "you have been lied to. There was nothing in the bank building.

Whatever you do, please don't remove anybody else. I believe you when you say you will take prisoners to secret locations".

John is getting impatient "You're lying or you have been lied to. You even know who you have. Where is she?"

"You have to believe us, I'm speaking the truth. All we did was set a trap, knowing the word 'cyborg' would tempt you".

"I don't believe you".

"You have to, but we have one now".

John sticks to his plan, saying "I wanted you to think you had a cyborg. You do in fact have an actress. Did you all forget she was in my safe custody?

She volunteered to go. We did not expect your BAU team to go over the top. Is she still alive? What's more, what about the men with her?"

(Pause) "Yes, she is still alive & pacing up and down. We don't have cameras outside the safe. We don't believe what you say, we know Sonia Baum is a cyborg and she is in the bank. I have spoken to the men at the top & they say what they have is too valuable to give up to a boy like you".

John is slightly incensed but does not show it. "Go to a computer then type url http Colon forward-slash forward-slash thetruth dot net".

A computer literate FED officer female does that & is surprised to see that JH has grabbed her computer through her ISP & removed the url display, completely closing it down. Then JH replaces it with a point to point connection via 3 overseas countries in readiness to wipe the traceback later by accessing the exchanges in GB, Ukraine & Russia (Iskra) through their modems used by technicians for remote access.

JH & Babylon are now very sophisticated & fast – things like this are a doddle. They can use error correction on the crappiest of lines which are very very noisy due to the fact that they are not maintained professionally and also susceptible to water.

McCreary suddenly sees a full screen picture of Sonia in the bank – or is it Sofia?

He hears John's voice "ask her to prove what she is. (pause) WELL, GO ON!"

"Er, crush a chair with your bare hands".

"I'm not a freekin cyborg. Please let me out of here. Sorry Sonia, you're not a freak".

John says "so we both now know that my trick worked. You return Sofia to her parents & tell me where you have got the cyborg. I know you have her. I will continue to remove your people to save millions.

We both have a common enemy & you're not helping matters".

Hotchner takes the phone back "you must believe me John, we don't have a cyborg. We were only setting a trap".

Allison tugs John's shoulder "I think we have to admit she is gone".

John looks at Allison and then at Riley.

He turns back to his laptop, which although the connection is poor due to the need for a massive amount of error correction, still gives a good picture when he stands still.

"We still think you're lying, another one disappears now".

John walks across the room and grabs a bound begging 7 year old, then takes her out the room.

He says "witness this for your lie".

McCreary shouts "NO PLEASE, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH".

John drags the screaming child back in.

"Please, we beg you, we were lying. You must stop".

John lets go, looks hard at the web-cam "I need you to bring whatever is necessary to get Sofia out of that bank. We need to have her in our safekeeping. She is not a piece of garbage. When you're ready to do that, I will personally meet yourself Hotchner, the men & their tools at the corner of 4th & 13 south streets up from the bank. We will walk to the bank together".

For John to put himself out for Sonia like this would seem to be madness but his plan is to see what kind of mess the BAU, CIA, FBI, police, with the help of a senator are prepared to make.

Allison & Riley go in to the other room.

Allison says to the hostages "everything will soon be OK, please be patient".

Leila is in there talking with Sunny.

John puts the video card in his PC & copies it, then looks to Garvin Dempsey (Lesley's father), "OK, take it".

John sets off to the bank – alone.

Garvin takes the memory card & sets off to nearby motorcycle despatch courier company. His wife has completed taping the card on to the box with the words 'KZPN, urgent for FBI' written on top. He enters the building, slaps $50 on the table and says "please take this and deliver It ASAP, it is extremely urgent. Keep the change".

Upon arrival, the courier parks, walks to the building and enters.

At reception he hands it over "take this to your newsroom immediately. It is a message for the FBI.

Most of the news team are out on the synagogue case but the news room is still fully operational.

The woman at the desk rushes upstairs & soon the entire TV transmission room staff are shocked.

"Call the FBI".

Soon enough the newsroom editor has assigned a reporter to present the video whilst the FBI, including Ellison are speaking to the newsroom.

10 minutes after arrival, the shocked Ellison is on his cell to John, having dialled the number he was given.

12345. As soon as he hears John's voice "are you mad, have you gone out of your mind?"

"I will not be pissed about by fools, 'for they know not what they do'. They do not have who they think they have trapped in that vault.

The person they were after is here, you have an actress & her parents are distraught. Tell your boss that Mrs Velasquez will be the first to disappear off the face of the earth, followed by 10 minute intervals of her 3 kids if they do not keep their word".

Ellison passes on the message.

Someone at John's old school enters a classroom "miss, you have to see the news on TV!"

He rushes over & turns it on.

There is a frantic looking reporter asking another what it all means.

Then they witness "_here again is a video sent to us by John Connor_".

The entire class watch – they are mostly intrigued.

"That's the guy that made his sister's eyes shine when he stuck his tongue down her throat" says a guy who went to the school ballet/disco.

"Wow, I need to kick myself all over again".

"Do you think Cameron really did break Allison's neck? Aw no, forget I said that".

**Back at FBI HQ, 11000 Wilshire Blvd, LA,** Gruber's role in matters is now out of his hands.

Meanwhile, Sarah orders Lesley to stay put until they arrive.

Soon enough she arrives then jumps out & Derek drives off.

Getting in the van that Sonia was driving with her termis, Sarah hears Lesley's anxious voice "are we leaving them there?"

"We'll park a short distance away & make sure nobody else goes in to the rear of the bank.

This place will be swarming on the outskirts & hopefully they will ignore us".

25 minutes later, John gets his call, it is time to go.

John is given ride by Garvin close to the meeting point.

He gets out & as usual, finds an old car and hotwires it.

**In a disguise, he parks close to the corner only to find that nobody is there.

He bends down to adjust his apparel then steps out. He walks down the road to the bank, slowly.

The road is now almost empty, traffic has stopped.

He makes a smart turn & enters through the broken glass. The people observing now know it is him.

Inside, is a room almost devoid of anything. He walks to the stairs & down to the rear of the bank.

He sees Hotchner and 2 men dressed with goggles and crash helmets, holding bags.

At the bottom is rubble & heavy drums full of dried concrete.

Cameras are pointing at him, presumably they are working. (Despite what John was told). The 4 bodies are sticking out under the piles that cover the floor.

Ignoring the 3 men, he heaves chunks of concrete, throwing them across the floor then rolls the drums out of the way of the door.

The 3 men are astounded by his strength.

The locks & combinations are opened within 5 minutes and there inside is Sonia.

As they exchange glances, the 4 bodies scramble then walk over to flat ground.

It is this that Frightens Hochner and his 2 bodyguards. They rush out the back to the black van and are ordered to head to FBI HQ straight away.

Very soon, the group of 6 walk down the road.

Inside FBI HQ "HELL, what were we thinking, there's 5 cyborgs & John Connor all in 1 go. He tricked us. Stop him at any cost" yells the senator.

"How d'yer know she's not the cyborg that pulled that lads head off?"

"AIR!"

"¿? (pause) Oh si, of course". (The vault was airtight).

Making their way down the road, a gunshot hits John in the leg. It turns silver then restores.

They all break in to a run as more shots to the legs of all of them rein down.

It seems that the remaining hostages are worth less than these potential military weapons.

Sonia is sure the bullets will aim higher & with all her 4x termi's being controlled in her chip, plus her own AI, nearly all priority to her child suffers.

It is getting the entire nutrient it needs but finding a way of supporting it outside the womb has been put in hold.

She rat-a-tats to Catherine 'please protect my baby'.

Catherine makes the decision to compromise her bulk.

She forms a metal waist band in her right hand which quickly encases Sonia's entire waist, like a 2" metal Victorian corset.

This act leaves CW hollow, literally.

The bullets pass through her causing splashes of silver hitting the wall, Sonia & the pavement.

She slows to a brisk walk, thus allowing the tadpole-like droplets of varying size to wiggle & catch up with her.

It is a bit like the Pied Piper of Hamlyn but this time tadpoles.

From the rooftops, the replacement sharpshooters are not sure what they see.

Soon the coltan/mimetic group reach the corner and find many armed men.

Catherine morphs in to agent Ellison (He is in her memory bank).

"Stop shooting everybody, you're wasting your time. John has gone. These 5 are coming with me".

What Catherine does not realise is that Sonia is fuming. Rather like that of Skynet anger when it started j-day.

Sonia says "I will drive, let me get my termis in to that car whilst you watch them".

Before CW/Ellison has time to join them, Sonia speeds off in the unmanned police car.

"Hey, stop them".

Not before long, Derek, Sarah, Lesley, who were observing in the van, pull out & head cautiously in the same direction but down the next street.

Now is the time for some calls.

Derek speaks to John "Hi, Sonia's quatro are speeding off in a police car. She has answered her cell and Lesley is trying to speak to her but she does not reply – she might be listening though".

Sarah is amazingly speaking to CW & wonders where she might keep her cellphone.

CW knows where Sonia is going as she is in contact with the other part of her mimetic form, which is still encased around her midriff.

She too has entered a police car & is heading in what appears to be the direction of FBI HQ. She informs Sarah of this fact.

(Catherine's method is different; she sits in the back & lets the 2 officers in front blissfully go about their business in pursuit of Sonia until she no longer needs them).

Sarah et al take their own route.

Upon arrival, Sonia races her vehicle to the entrance, bashing a parked motorbike on the way, knocking it flying.

She sends her army up ahead & through the entrance almost immediately disarming a male/female team, keeping their firearms.

Sonia storms in with a face like thunder. The rings around her eyes slightly darkened. (Just like Cameron when she jumped and arrived on the motorway in 2007. The parents of the boy in the car might have thought she was high on drugs or alcohol and lacking sleep).

The officers see her legs, riddled & with the appearance of cheddar cheese surrounded by blood.

This is not helping her incubation process.

They can see her silver metal corset then glance at the shredded termi trousers.

She storms over to the elevators to check out the names on the wall, and then glances back with an evil stare at the agents who then step back.

It would seem that they have already realised it is best to do nothing and live.

The elevator arrives but before she gets in, a termi holds the door & she goes over to reception, stares at the display in front of the horrified woman who is speaking to somebody.

A termi walks round whilst Sonia asks the officers to hand their cellphones to her.

'SMASH CRASH', the switchboard is no more.

Obtaining the cells, Sonia sets off to floor 17.

23s later, the doors open & out step the ski-hooded termis.

A single officer sees them too late, as immediately he is grabbed by the scruff of his jacket and carried through the main doors.

Sonia stands outside the swing doors whilst shooting takes place.

Each shooter is approached & disarmed. (Sonia learnt from experience to shield the eyes with an arm whenever possible – the termis too).

One termi runs to the other end of the room & blocks any further in/out access.

It takes 35m of cat mouse chasing to eventually allow things to go quiet.

2 of Sonia's termis stand outside a door at each end watching & listening.

Now sonia's wrath will unfold.

Firstly, she phones John "are you safe?"

"Thank god you're out, where are you?"

"Are you safe?"

"Yes I'm safe but I need you back here".

"Stay safe" (click, the line goes dead". Sonia has constantly been in her terminator & emotional states. Now she calls Lesley

"Are you safe?"

"What are yer doin?"

Sonia thinks (processes) for an infinitesimal moment "please stay safe & keep away".

She finds Sen. McCreary & walks over. Then grabs the front of his jacket with both hands & pulls him up on to the tippy toes "you lied, you tricked me where is Cameron?"

"Who?"

"These people said you had a cyborg".

"Oh my god, is that why you're so strong?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, they told me there wasn't one. They were lying".

"Who was?" (Silence & sweat).

"Who was?" (shake).

"He did. Him over there".

Sonia lets go & he drops to the floor, his secretary kneeling down to assist him.

Hotchner, who had arrived just seconds beforehand, steps back as Sonia approaches.

Penelope Garcia can see occasional views of the proceedings. She is very nervous & worried.

Sonia does her famous circling of her interrogation subject (Jodi's house?) "

What were you going to do to me?"

"We were to pass you to other people".

"So you didn't care what happened to me?"

"I, I thought you wasn't human".

Sonia turns her eyes red & smashes her hand on the table "I'm not human, but John Connor doesn't think of me that way. He treats me decent. Why am I helping him to save mankind?"

"I don't know, after all, you kill people".

People in the room are slightly alarmed. "I kill people that threaten the life of John Connor, also my best friend and lover, and mankind. I also attack machines that do the same".

"So you're a law unto yourself?"

"John & his resistance do not have the law on their side, they have been tricked by those that wish to do you harm".

"Only today, john has abducted innocent people including children. He might have killed them".

"I do not believe that, how did you receive this information?"

"Only an hour ago, he shot a video of them being taken from a room".

Sonia is unconvinced, she asks another question…. Sort of "John tells me that if people like you had me you would copy & mass produce me then use me to satisfy your sexual needs".

"I…."

"Also, your armed forces would use us to fight your wars & kill many people".

"It's p…."

"My friend told me she was injected with Siemen from 2 different males before she became active. She saved me from that".

The women in the room are slightly open mouthed.

Meanwhile, outside, Lesley has acquired an FBI badge with Sarah & Derek's help. (Don't ask). She enters the building.

It is felt that only she can rein Sonia in.

Upstairs, she fights through the crowd who are too scared to use their weapons after seeing the first 6 or 7 of their colleagues knocked to the ground & their weapons bent.

She shouts whilst struggling with the termi "LET ME IN, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. LET GO OF ME. THAT'S NOT A NICE WAY TO TREAT ME. I'VE ALWAYS BEEN LOVING AND GENTLE WITH YOU".

The termis let go & Lesley swings the doors open.

She walks down the area between desks etc.

2 guys try to protectively stop her.

A termi walks towards them.

They let go.

Sonia asks another question "what do you think would be your next task for me?"

"I think perhaps…"

"You think wrong. I would wash your clothes without thanks, cooking, looking after your children, household & garden chores. Then of course you would lend me to your friends & parade me about".

Lesley stomps up "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"These people wanted to use me as a tool to be used however they pleased".

"Do I do that?"

"Not always".

"Do I do things for you?"

"Sometimes, when you can".

"I help you to be happy & learn to fit in….. don't I?"

"Yes".

"You're good with children & they like you?"

"Yes".

"OK then, let's leave them & go".

"No, they tried to kill me & now they must die. I am protecting myself now".

"NO, YOU MUST'NT".

Sonia turns to do something.

Lesley knows she must be fast & runs over to grab Sonia around the neck.

Some of the men make a move but the 2 terms hold them firm.

Lesley pleads "you mustn't, this time you don't understand. You must not do it. If you do I will leave you and never come back".

"I don't believe you. You are besotted by me".

"Oh, so now you think you're special and nobody is better than you".

"Yes".

"Do you think you know best?"

"They must be taught not to cross us. I will remove their heads and place them on pikes for all to see".

(There are people in the room that are very frightened).

Sonia steps forward.

Lesley holds on to her but is gently pushed away.

A male agent, not really understanding fully the diminuitive size of Sonia, jumps forward and grabs her.

She grabs his wrists & turns her eyes red.

Lesley says loudly "DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING, LET GO OF HIM".

Sonia stays still & the FBI guy continues yelling in pain.

Lesley walks right up to Sonia & says in a calm voice "you let go of him & come with me now. You're in deep trouble with me & when I get you home you're for it".

Sonia turns her head "I am?" with a puzzled look.

"Well for a start, if you don't let go you're going to get a massive slap around the face".

"I'll hit you back".

"You just dare, men & cyborgs should not hit women during domestic arguments. You know 'amorado argumento'". (Lesley has no idea why she is saying these things but it seemed the best thing to do on the spur of the moment.

Most other people are flabbergasted).

(Outside, helicopters are visible).

Sonia quietly says "Do you want me to come with you now?"

"Yes, if these guys will let me".

"There will be lots of gunfire and you might die".

Lesley walks up to the senator "if John releases all his prisoners, will you let us go?"

"I can't he's gone too far. Any decisions are out of my hands now".

"Supposing none of them are dead?"

"Well they could be young lady".

"Actually they are not – take my word for it. Hold on". She dials John.

"At last I've got you, what's happened?"

"We're OK. Senator McCreary would like to speak to Eddy & his father on video phone".

"They've gone".

"Yes I know but if he speaks to them, I'll convince him to escort us out of here".

"You'll never get away. Helicopters will follow you and I can't allow you to come here".

Leslie replies "let me deal with that", and then turns to Sonia "do you have an escape plan?"

"Yes, but it does not include you".

"OK, when I leave here, promise not to hurt anybody".

"OK".

"Or else".

"Or else what?"

"You'll make me mad & I will never forgive you. Have you seen TV programs where a man upsets his wife & she is occasionally reminding him how displeased she is?"

"Like forgetting their wedding anniversary?"

"Yes". (Looking to her right) "Now Mr Senator, may we speak in private?" (He nods & they walk across the room).

Lesley looks firm "I saved many lives, will you save mine?"

"Are the hostages alive?"

"Yes, all of them".

"What was John going to do with them?"

"You may never know. That woman there, I would like to change clothes with her, and then you will take us out of here".

The reluctant woman is led with Lesley and the Senator out the back, guarded by 2 termis.

The woman looks worried, so Lesley sarcastically says "Don't worry, we won't be exchanging panties".

With his eyes averted, the 2 blondies exchange clothes.

Although Lesley has a gun, she does not take it out.

They head to an elevator at the back, whilst Sonia stands watching them through the termis eyes, thus allowing the termis to usher the FBI staff down the stair well.

The 3 enter the elevator & head to the basement.

"Now" says Lesley "when the elevator door opens, hold your hands over your face & walk to his car. Make sure you sit in the back".

With the woman's sweater held up over her nose, Lesley walks beside Sen. McCreary to the car & gets in the trunk.

"Stay close to the senator & you'll be OK, I'll be gone soon. Don't forget, if I am caught or die, Sonia's wrath will be immense. Think of the West Highland police station massacre of 1984, that times 5 would be unthinkable (pause) and there's more".

He pushes down the lid after nodding.

The engine starts & the Sen. Pulls away.

At the exit he stops next to 2 policemen. They recognise him & look inside the car.

One of them asks "is everything OK?"

"Yes, we saw the cyborgs approaching. Some agents showed us how to escape then covered for us".

"Is anybody dead?"

"No, I must head to 7th Precinct Police station immediately. I need to speak to the commissioner".

"We'll give you an escort".

"Thanks".

It is now dark and the large saloon is led down the road by 2 police on bikes.

When the journey reaches clearer traffic, Sen. McCreary releases the trunk & it opens.

Lesley sits up, gets out & runs & runs & runs.

More than she imagines she has run before.

Eventually she stops at the entrance to an alley & dials Derek. "Hah, I'm out, fwoof, please Derek, fwoo, come & get me. Hah, I'm, hold on (long pause), shop named Eelings with 271 on it".

"Where exactly?"

(She asks a passer-by), "Hah, what street is this?"

"E27".

"Thanks. Phoowey, did you get that?"

"Yep, stay there gal, Sarah is on her way".

Back inside the FBI HQ put in human terms, Sonia has been 'full action stations' inside her chip for a long time, it is causing stress to her child because it is approaching the point of no return.

She hasn't found what Cameron found, she wasn't able to process the countless trillions of scenarios needed to build a flesh regenerator fast enough. Will she turn again?

She receives a cell call from Lesley "I love you, please come back to me safe. Oh, and don't bring them all with you".

"Don't bring who?"

"The FEDS etc."

"I won't. I'm besotted by you too because you look after me (click)".

Sarah says with a straight-faced grin "I heard that".

"Heard what?" says Derek, who is driving.

"Don't you dare" says Lesley.

Sarah smiles & says nothing.

"It's plain for all to see" says Derek.

-0-

**Earlier, when I referred to Riley's stunners, I hope you understood I meant; stun zappers.**

**When John threatened not to return his hostages, I guess you knew he would use the TDE to send them to a ridiculous place like the centre of the Super Bowl on the day that they always play a match. He does have a sense of humour and could imagine the players running away from the sparks when sent from Jenny's bunker TDE. Jenny's original TDE was comprised of many parts from the year 1963 onwards (as could be seen in the 1999 bank). It took 18 seconds for the bubble to completely materialize and disappear. The first few seconds was just electrical bolts forming the bubble and not apparently hitting the ground. The same duration in 2007 when they appeared on the motorway. How I would have loved to be there when they filmed that clip. The truth will probably never be fully revealed.**

****The para marked ** was in fact when Catherine had morphed in to John.**

**In TSCC ep.1 Cameron told John ****Skynet missile defence system went live apr 19 2011 - 18 missiles fired 2 days later. Therefore Rebecca was destined to die in both realities. It did not matter if she was not destined to die because she would have probably died on j-day anyway. Taking her to our reality was always a good thing to do.**

**In the next ch. Tilley causes trouble at school and Sonia has to make her escape from FBI HQ.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously, a lot has happened. Sonia was trapped in the bank vault but was eventually released with Catherine's help.**

**Sonia is livid in a Skynet kind of way (think of j-day). She wanted to kill the perpetrators but brave Lesley was able to rein her in, even if there was a risk of being killed by her – she had no idea what Sonia was thinking. (processing). **

**Both cyborgs have used improper means to get themselves impregnated. Logically, they should never do this as it endangers John for many reasons. Why did they do it? Yes, of course, you would think that their developing emotions have made them broody and maternal. Read on, you are in for a surprise.**

-0-

1962 – 30 July Tuesday – Tilley is at school.

Now is the time for Cameron to buy a cheap looking car (flivver) but first she must have driving ID. Sarah has already told her that she must not kill policemen, so it is a better idea to produce ID if stopped. (T:SCC ch2 Gnothi Seauton).

She takes Oleg by bus to the city & locates a large stationer's artistry shop. The young female assistant appears more than ready to help a customer.

She asks if it is OK to sample the inks & paints, putting a $5 bill in her hand, "I am sitting an exam for a glossy mag. My gothic grunge characters must be perfect".

The girl smiles then heads off to find a dictionary, she imagines in her mind pictures of Frankensteins and Lurchs daubed on walls. She thought Cameron said 'gunge'.

Cameron occasionally observes her whilst she takes lids off of tubes & tins, sniffs & touches with different fingers.

After the girl has flicked though the pages of the dictionary, found the word and read it, she mouths 'oh' and nods her head.

Cameron smiles at her as she looks across the room & their faces meet.

Oleg looks to see where Cam is looking, sees the pretty girl & smiles too.

Cam believes she might require help choosing another dress for her 1st night.

So, after loading lots of items in to 2 baskets, asks the assistant where best to buy a nice modern outfit.

She suggests 'Trendy Wendy' just around the corner. She tells Cameron how much her items will cost, which is carefully monitored, just in case the pricing is wrong.

The assistant named Jane says "are yer goin for a good night out?"

"Yes, I will be singing at the 'Spur Em On' on Friday".

"Oh wow, I'd love ter go there, are there any more tickets or can we just walk in?"

"I believe it is free".

"Good, my boyfriend & I like to jive".

"If you promise to turn up I will sing some jive songs".

"Great, we'll be there".

Back home, Oleg finds out what Cameron is up to & can't believe his eyes at the way she draws the marriage cert. It is as though it is being printed after being spooled, from the top of the page to the bottom, as she draws a stamped Mississippi logo on to the blank sheet.

He is sent to the kitchen to peel & chop the veg.

As Cameron does her intricate paint work, Oleg does as he is asked & brings in the bags of various metal filings & drug store vitamins, including vit. C & iron. Cameron has stored them on a cupboard. (Since arriving from 2024, she has been able to rinse out her bag of iron filings and remove all the grindstone grit).

Next, he brings in chopped up liver, heart, kidney & various meat, plus black sausage and a big spoon. (The butcher has agreed to make up small amounts of each item when she goes to his shop).

She has Oleg well trained to help when she is busy with other things.

As he walks in and out of the sitting room, he asks her if she would like a drink, which is answered with "yes" and a small smile.

Oleg is impressed with the work(wo)manship.

Cameron stands up & walks over to the immaculately clean cooker & places the document on cardboard from a box which is on a clean baking tray.

She places that on a grilling tray, which rests on the grill oven.

Next the oven is turned on, to cook a large chicken containing walnuts which she shelled earlier with the crushing of her fingers.

She was clever enough to wrap them in a towel first.

Out of the blue she says "we have to go Oleg(olyeg)".

Alarm "what's happened?"

"We need to meet Tilley from school".

Deep down, Cameron is worried that another Dean/Marta expulsion might be what they are greeted with.

'This is what is meant by childrearing, anything could happen' she thinks.

Oleg replies "oh, that's all right then".

Cameron notices Oleg checking the mirror & combing his hair. He has already shaven.

She will check the reason for this outside the school gates.

When they turn the corner to the school, a wheelchair & some women outside their cars can be seen.

At this point, Oleg does not seem to want to know Cameron & slows down.

He says "Keep going, I'll let you meet Tilley Alone".

Inside the gate, Tilley is talking to a lady as she hears from the boy in the wheelchair "cor, that must be her".

The wheelchair moves forward & holding the handles is Tilley.

Smiles all round.

Cameron thinks 'that boy likes the way I look'.

As she approaches, Tilley says "this is Eddy and that is his mom Mrs Jordan".

Cameron is surprised & returns the compliment "I am Mrs Cameron & this is my husband Oleg".

Oleg smiles then looks around to see if anybody heard – possibly not but now it would seem that Cameron is his wife.

Cameron says "please use 'Sonia', Tilley calls me Cameron or Mom. She is our adopted daughter.

I need to get home. Our chicken is cooking in the oven".

Mrs Jordan's face shows that she is surprised they adopted Tilley but is OK with it.

Tilley asks "can Eddy come with us & have dinner? I'll take him home after. Please Cam, er Son, er mom".

(Tilley turns her head to face Mrs Jordan)(smile) "I'm still getting used to the idea, I'm really happy now. If he can stay the night I'll tell him stories.

He said he likes Frankie Stein movies about a big nasty man. I know lots of things to tell him. Will that be OK?"

Tilley eventually stops yakking.

Eddy looks up to his mom as she says "I don't have any clean underwear for you".

Tilley trying to get her way says "if he gets them dirty, I'll wash them for him. I did it many times for injured people".

Cameron quickly interjects "before she was adopted, she was kept prisoner with others by slave smugglers.

Can you imagine that happening in this country? If Eddy is coming, you must push him but we must go now".

Mrs Jordan, being of average mind, says "sure, but be good Ed. You hear!", then thinks about what Cameron has just said.

"Sure mom, come on Til, let's get out of here".

It seems his life at home is a little mundane. Eddy has a fairly large head, curly hair and his ears are quite thick and protrude slightly.

When they get home, Cameron carries Eddy up the stairs. This would kill a normal person.

He says he can walk with his calliper but she wants them up there & through the door quickly.

Indoors, she heads for the cooker.

The marriage cert is dryer but now it must finish drying in fresh air.

She takes it over to a high shelf in the sitting room & leaves it there.

Cam has a small problem, no gravy.

She still has food in her oesophagus from earlier that morning, but traces of vits, filings et al have been absorbed.

She takes a saucepan in to the bathroom & regurgitates some of it, leaving the rest for her child.

It is fairly thick in texture & the addition of a meat cube, some flour, a touch of salt & 2 spoons of tomato ketchup should do the trick.

An hour later they are eating around the table.

Cameron hears words like 'mmmmm' & 'yum yum'.

An hour later, if anyone listens carefully, they will hear Cameron barfing over the toilet again.

She will eat her own meal with the apartment rent payers.

Soon Anthony/Sylvia will be home.

Cameron has instructed Tilley to wait outside for them to tell them about their guest.

As they go up the stairs, she tells them that his mother did not have him inoculated against polio when he was a baby.

"Oh" is all they can think to say.

Cameron sits with the siblings during their meal, having given Til/Ed a pen & pad from the same stationer.

She says between mouthfuls, immaculately emulating a human to speak with an empty mouth & licking her teeth & lips:

"OK, write down what we have eaten, as follows: walnut – nuez, next line, chicken = pollo, vegetable = vegetal, cabbage = berza, carrot = zanahoria". (Pron. Nueth, poyo, bexetal, bertha, djanahordja resp).

The 2 help each other with the letters, words & pronunciations as Tilley tells Eddy how she learnt the alphabet & write some words.

Sylvia & Anthony are quite intrigued when she explains "my friend will be ever so happy to see me. Cameron, er mom told me that she cries for me because she thinks I'm dead. It makes me sad to think of Allison getting up in the night to cuddle her – that's my job".

Eddy asks "does she have a father?"

"No, he died a long time ago in 2015 when mommy was carrying me away from a terminator attack – I was only 2.

My mom was very brave but she caught a disease & died.

After that, Conny tells me she looked after me. We are very lucky to be alive. She told me that mommy was black and daddy was white".

Cameron is not bothered by these stories, as they are looked upon only as stories by a girl with a vivid imagination.

Eddy for one, is certainly mesmerised – as is Sylvia. Tony is conversely creeped out and believes every word.

Tilly then tells Eddy another fact, as she looks around the room, "I forgot to tell you, Conny is Mexican. Her name is short for Contessa, Contessa Alvarez. I'm not sure if Marta has an English meaning – perhaps it is Maria or Martha or something. I'll ask her when I meet her. I can't wait. Conny is very strong and brave. She has a temper and says lots of swear words."

"Like what?" says Eddy

"Er, mother fucker is one word. I was not sure who was supposed to be doing it, so I asked her whether it was a son or someone else. She got ever so annoyed and told me not to ask a question like that".

Eddy, even Tony had to smile at that and the subject had to be, in Cameron's favourite word, 'terminated'.

After evening meal the siblings wash up, giving Cameron time to check Tilley's book bag.

There is a letter inside. She reads it. (school heading on the top & date).

Dear Mrs Cameron, now that your daughter has been at school one day, it is important that she is identifiable as one of our pupils.

We require that she wear our standard skirt, blouse, cardigan, white socks & brown sandal-shoes.

She will also need the stationery itemised on the attached list.

Thank you for supplying her with some educational books but unfortunately she will need the book on the yellow list to cover our curriculum.

I noticed today that she came with sandwiches etc. for her lunch. I wouldn't suggest she give any of it to other children. If this is a problem please let me know. Yours faithfully, Ms M McDonald. Ps. Please don't forget Tilley's birth certificate, adoption details and your marriage certificate.

Cameron shows the letter to Tilley. "Oh, I forgot about that" – she reads it.

"No way, I'm not wearing a skirt, the boys are bound to try & see my panties".

Sylvia replies "they will if you continue to sit the way you do now & you must be careful to bend down ladylike".

"Eh?"

"Oh Cameron, you've got your work cut out" says Sylvia.

Cameron copies Tilley "eh?"

This actually makes Tony laugh. He asks "Do you wear skirts?"

"Yes, mostly when I am with John".

"And are you careful not to let him see your knickers?"

Straight face "no".

Now Eddy is laughing too.

Tilley stops laughing "no way, I'm wearing what I've got on now. They won't make me".

An agreement is made & Cameron neatly cuts then sows up another pair of her jeans just level with 2" down her inside leg.

Soon enough Eddy is about to be let down after Tony informs Cameron that Eddy cannot share a room with Tilley.

"If the authorities find out, the CPS might be involved".

Very soon Cameron is alone with Tony – she is under the impression he might blab.

"No (frightened), Eddy might tell somebody at school, some kids can't be trusted to keep secrets".

"Oh, thank you for explaining. I will write a letter for you to give to Mary-Belle's parents, asking them to let you stay tonight, telling them that we need your bed because Tilley's school friend's mother is ill".

"They won't believe it. Anyway, I'm not a kid. I don't need letters written to my parents. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"OK, I will come with you & bring the kids".

Tony gives in.

The next morning, (1 Aug 62), Cameron helped Eddy put on his calliper & trousers after he called for help. His condition made his legs quite large, as was his weight – not too bad though. She even gave him a vase the night before.

She was cyborgly surprised by his lack of inhibition in these matters. He asked that Tilley not come in the room).

Quite soon, Tony's car pulls up outside.

Tilley rushes to a window & shouts "Mary-Belle's kissing him (pause) now she has her arms around his neck".

She watches them get out the car "Tony has tapped her on the ass & she run away smiling".

Cameron flatly says "they have made love".

Sylvia says loudly "CAMERON!"

They all laugh.

Eddy thinks this is a great place to live.

Once at school, Cameron shows her marriage cert to reception & promises to have her birth & adoption papers tomorrow.

Back home, Cameron has a rummage.

She finds Tony's birth cert in a draw in his bedroom but Sylvia's cannot be found.

This will have to do.

She scans both sides & puts everything back in their exact positions.

She soon gets to work after gnashing through a piece of uncooked smoked haddock & raw carrot.

Oleg has a rough idea that she is a terminator with flesh but does not say anything.

Very soon, the cert is over the cooker drying.

Oleg is unprepared to be setting off to a marriage records office but Cameron is a kind of 'spur of the moment' kind of girl.

They go by Bus.

Once inside, Cameron finds that the adoption of an afro-Caribbean-American girl could prove difficult & take a long time because of 'red tape'. (Yes you are right. Cameron asked what the tape was needed for).

When the woman starts asking questions, Cam says "OK, I'll tell her mother that. By the way, she has cancer".

The woman says "Oh, sorry to hear that. Get her to agree to make you godmother. That could help you to foster the girl if you go through the correct channels with the authorities".

"Thank you for explaining (smile)".

Cameron grabs Oleg's hand saying "I'll let you tell her what we are going to do when we meet her at school".

Oleg understands & puts his hand around her waist, "sure".

He is a little confused by the signals he receives – does she want to be married to him for instance.

The pair goes in to a breakfast/lunch/diner for Oleg's benefit – he enjoys the percolated coffee.

Now it is time to head back, get the shopping, then wait for Tilley to come out of school & receive some unsettling news.

First of all, Cameron befriends the first woman she sees & asks her if there are many adopted or fostered children at the school.

The reply is "well, I'm sure Jesalyn Bell must have, she's got 6 & none of them look the same haha. D'yer wanna hear a joke?"

"OK".

"A husband & wife have been married for 15 years & have 10 boys.

Her man sez t' her; 'Mary, I've been meaning t' ask yer a question for a long time. Jethro looks different from my other sons, who is his father?'

'You are'."

The woman heard another woman behind her laughing but Cameron was straight faced as she says "that is good. I am sure he would not like to think that another man had inseminated his wife".

Both women turn to face each other & laugh.

Cameron turns & walks away then hears "is she dense or pretendin t' be?"

The children in Tilley's class come out ….. but not Tilley!

Alarm.

Eddy is there, he is always sent out early to avoid the rush. As soon as he sees Cameron his face drops.

She says anxiously & slightly high in octave, which is how her emotional response has developed "where is Tilley?"

"Sitting in the registrar office Mrs Cameron".

Heads turn.

A fast 'Cameron stomp' up to the door. It flies open faster than what could be considered normal.

'BLAM' as the big rubber stop flies off & hits the wall. Now faces really are looking. Eddy is shocked.

Cam walks a short distance to see Tilley looking glum, sitting on a chair in the registrar room with her skirt in her hands.

She sees Cameron & stands up.

"What did you do?"

"Mr Mitchell made me take my shorts off".

Cameron's eyes turn a light shade of mauve (blue/red). "Where is he?"

"Ms Matthews says she wants to talk to you".

"Put your skirt on, stay there".

As Cam leaves the room with a terrifically fast about turn, Tilley is shocked & looks to see if the registrar lady saw her.

Her horror filled face says everything.

(Cameron's eyes only slightly glowed).

She reaches the principal's office, opens the door & stands there waiting for something to be said.

From the road, the room is visible – the window is large, originally chosen to keep an eye on the kids. The mothers can see everything.

"Ah Mrs Cameron, please take a seat".

"I don't want it".

"OK, I had to intervene in an incident today. Tilley is refusing to obey dress code & do as her teacher asked her to: (here is the actual sequence of events).

Mr Mitchell is at the back of the room showing a girl 79° of a circle on her set square. She held it on an incorrectly set centre dot.

Tilley's pencil eraser falls on the floor under the seat of the boy in f front of her.

Without thinking, she uses a tunnel tactic when retrieving a dropped weapon.

She leans right over the desk and grasps it.

"Why are you wearing shorts Tilley?"

"So that people don't stare up my panties".

"Miss Ramsey, you should not be leaning over desks to pick things up".

"Well I can't help that, I got what I wanted without harming you".

"That is disrespectful. You must learn to be a little lady. Go to the bathroom & take them off".

Tilley undoes her skirt "I'd rather take this off. I feel more decent".

"TAKE THEM OFF".

"NO WAY YOU PERV., I'M NOT SITTING AROUND IN MY PANTIES".

"I DIDN'T MEAN JUST WEAR THEM".

"YOU WANT THEM OFF TOO, I'M GOING TO MS MATTHEWS" She storms out the room & runs up the corridor.

She flings the door open & without lowering her voice "MR MITCHELL WANTS ME TO TAKE MY PANTIES OFF".

Ms Matthews is sitting with her secretary.

The entire classroom across the corridor can hear.

"Come in here and shut the door. What the hell are you talking about?"

Tilley starts to explain things very fast, as she saw them.

Then there is a knock at the door.

It opens "ah there you are".

Tilley sees Mr Mitchell, "HE'S STILL AFTER ME. CALL MY MOM".

Now Ms Matthews is sweating (not literally).

"Look, Mr Mitchell, please go back to your class, we'll speak later".

"WHAT? ARE ALL THE GIRLS NOT…."

"TILLEY, BE QUIET. MR MITCHELL GO".

Ms Matthews is thinking about Cameron, her reaction, possible authority involvement, the afro-Caribbean reaction, 'hell the police', her job.

These things go through her mind but of course she does not expect it to go that far.

She speaks in a calm tone "Michelle, we'll talk later".

"Yes Ms Matthews".

She looks at Tilley "tell me exactly what was said word for word".

Cameron intervenes & says "Tilley is unable to be ladylike, let her keep her shorts or I will take this further".

"I'm sorry Ms Cameron, I have rules to abide by".

Cameron instinctively walks behind Ms Matthews and emerges the other side – almost matching CW in a stare competition.

She says "I have rules too, Tilley's wellbeing. If she feels threatened by one of your rules, then the rule must change".

"I can't do that".

"I want Tilley to have a decent education at this school". (The children are ferrying out of school).

She continues "I will be visiting all the parents and children in Tilley's class for their version of events. Are you sure you want all that?" (2nd circle).

"You are using threatening behaviour, this is unacceptable".

"Possibly, but it is not wise to cross me. So do you agree to change this rule?"

"Er"

"We will turn up on time in the morning".

Cameron walks very fast out of the office only glancing at Tilley. "Come on".

Tilley rushes out after her.

They meet Oleg and walk home in silence.

Tilley looks at Oleg, Oleg looks at Tilley.

Indoors, Cameron prepares dinner, alone, leaving Tilley to give Oleg her version of events.

They will not eat until the siblings get home.

It will be a simple meal of smoked haddock, peas & potatoes, which will be followed by ice cream & tinned cherries.

Making Tilley wait is her punishment. (Even if Oleg has to wait too – which annoys him and his stomach agrees with him).

It is a good job there is plenty to eat. (It smells really nice, which does not help matters).

It is during this time that Cameron chooses to speak "you played him".

Tilley looks up "what?"

"What you did had consequences. I am sure by now you know what I am. When I am with you Tilley, I switch off my Skynet responses to situations.

I have also switched off my Allison infiltration processes – after all, they are only mimics.

I am trying to be a good mother to you Tilley and as such, I want to act as human as possible.

I want to learn to blend & master childrearing.

I now know what you are capable of & will prepare myself to expect such things in future".

Cameron knows that now is a good time to hug Tilley.

She goes over with her arms outstretched in the hope that Tilley would stand up & reciprocate.

Tilley is embarrassed & looks at Oleg's face.

Oleg ushers Tilley to stand with a head nod.

Cameron continues with her lecture whilst giving a gentle squeeze "what you did was very clever & well thought out but the consequences involved me.

You should have told me what you had planned & I would have told you not to visit the principle & involve me.

I must keep a low profile when things happen that I am not able to handle properly".

"I'm sorry mom. By the way, did you know your eyes lit up?"

"When?"

"In the registrar office, I think the lady saw too".

(A quick diagnostic) "Oh yes 15:23.03s. It won't happen again. If Michelle in registrar asks about that, tell her I take mauve eye drops which are susceptible to increased pressure on the whites of my eyes. It is due to my heart pumping fast & raising my blood pressure. It makes them glow".

"OK".

"It is important that you make your teacher feel better about you. You must apologise and look sincere".

"Sincere".

"Show him by your facial expression and actions that you are sorry. I will visit your principal, Ms Matthews and tell her that you had a bad experience last year. Ever since then, you refuse to take any risks".

"What kind of experience?"

"You must not tell anybody. That way they will conjure up their own assumptions".

"Oh", says Tilley with a grin.

"When lunchbox time occurs, you must sincerely apologise to Ms Matthews too".

-0-

**Back in 2009, 27 February**

The 2 small teams, Derek & Contessa/Thomas & Allison, head off in their respective destinations. They have changed time for 2 individuals in big ways. They have not affected our timeline because Rebecca (scarf in bus door) has been plucked from Soviet era 2011. June's husband has been taken from the future – 1 week to be precise. Therefore there will now be 2 genetically identical double husbands for June. What a surprise she will get.

-0-

**In the next chapter, unexpected hell breaks out. This is followed by more hellish things. Oh yeah, there is hell before 'unexpected hell too'. To cap it all, the worst thing imaginable happens to Lesley, and then believe it or not, something else happens to her. Make a note of this and see if I am right.**

**Oh & Yeah, in 1962 Mississippi, something horrible happens there too. (****Very**** bad to be precise and it results in something very very surprising for everybody).**

**I have to admit, in the next chapter, I found writing Sonia's escape from FBI HQ very very difficult. I wanted you to picture exactly what was happening. Just like T3 when Arnie hangs on to the crane lorry hook. I should imagine writing that was hard to describe if you really wanted to portray everything, such as things like the child's play house being squashed, etc etc. (I bet you don't even remember that bit).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time, as expected, Tilley creates a little trouble at school. Cameron & Oleg are getting their life organised in readiness for visiting **'The Security Trust Of Los Angeles - a/c opened in 1963 'this stone was set 1963 this day - march 17 –'.

**Sonia is still at FBI HQ and needs to get away safely with her termi army. She needs to know that Lesley is safe beforehand, so she can make her move.**

-0-

27 Feb 2009 late afternoon cont…

Unsurprisingly, Catherine Weaver has been waiting in the wings, or in this case the majority of her form has.

She was able to enter the building in James Ellison's form, even waving his badge at the woman standing next to the demolished desk.

Once upstairs, she waits in the bathroom until Lesley could be heard vacating with Sen. McCreary & an unknown blonde.

She opens the door, then walks up to a termi.

Its reaction is quick & walks up to the JE effigy.

She identifies herself then says "I will help you escape, 2 cars and a boat will be needed", then she explains in more detail.

Sonia asks people in the room "who has got good sized vehicles, preferably with bullet-proof glass?"

Silence.

She adds "If nobody speaks up, I will take all of your keys. It will take us longer to find suitable transport which could be counterproductive. If the car is not bullet-proof and we sustain damage, then we will reciprocate with vengeance".

After listening to simultaneous chat, she gets some keys.

Then she says to Derek Morgan "you must ensure that a powerful motorised boat is made available for us at the Long Beach port. Failure to do so will also mean the failure of our hostages being returned".

Sonia instructs everybody to stay in the room except Aaron Hotchner, who is instructed to join the doppelganger Ellison, Sonia & 4 termis as they exit the room.

As before, because a part of CW is around Sonia's waist protecting her baby, CW(Ellison) is hollow in places.

Once downstairs they find the vehicles by pressing the keypad button. Sonia sits the termis in the front of both vehicles.

The engines start & they set off towards the underground exit.

As soon as the metal gate rises, the cops are on full alert.

Sonia opens the back side window & forces Aaron's head forward "now, exactly as I said".

He shouts "EVERYBODY IS OK. LET THEM REACH THEIR DESTINATION AND NOBODY WILL BE HURT. YOU CAN NOT DESTROY THEM. REMEMBER THE WEST HIGHLAND POLICE PRECINCT MASSACRE OF 1984, A SINGLE TERMINATOR DID THAT. THERE ARE 4 HERE, ER 5".

Catherine interrupts him by poking him. Hotchner turns his head a moment, she says "6", and then turns Ellison's head silver. "Oh my lord, THERE'S 6 OF THEM. THEY'RE HEADED TO LONG BEACH PORT".

Sonia guides the 2 cars closely together in a north-westerly direction.

4 police bikes lead the small procession along the route, which starts with Willshire Blvd.

Various news-reporting vans can be seen parked facing the route.

As soon as they pass, the news-vans break the highway laws by doing a u-turn & ultimately head n-w-n.

Like the police, they have their helicopters too.

JH intercepts a radio link and passes it real-time through to John. He hears the discussion

"_We can't let them get away. If we have to sift through scrap metal, so be it". _

"_How long before the jets arrive?" _

"_Approx 4 or 5 minutes". _

"_Copy that"._

John is furious

"Does Sonia know?"

JH says "yes".

"Has she said anything?"

"No".

"Hell, don't let anybody tell Lesley or vice versa, she has already performed above the call of duty. She might panic and do something stupid".

Back at the cars, Sonia & CW are planning their action.

Sonia's termi pushes the accelerator of the front car and it darts across the road as soon as traffic is not approaching.

With the windows down, termi in the front & Sonia in the back, hold out their right arm in readiness to grab a cop, providing the situation allows it.

Sonia reacts quickly & within seconds both cops are dangling outside the big car, held by the scruffs of their uniforms.

There is a smashing sound of heavy objects hitting the side of their saloon.

Their bikes are somersaulting with crash bangs on the road.

Sonia instructs another termi to hit the brake, and then skids around them in the 2nd car.

She quickly accelerates & steers the lead car back in to lane.

The 2 cops are yelling & try to draw their guns.

Smacking them together solves that problem, the guns fall to the ground from the pained officers.

For Sonia, it was fortunate that her termis could look out of the side windows as she could not see herself.

The car with CW in is next but the officers pull over and slow down.

To no avail.

Sonia makes the termi slow down beside them. Then 2 silver arms shoot out, pulling them off their bikes.

Again they dangle outside the other car with the added bonus of having their guns removed by 2 silver tentacles. (Inside the car, Catherine is holding herself steady by pushing out 2 mimetic rods from floor to ceiling, thus steading herself).

The front cop is pulled in through the window using Catherine's careful tentacle handling technique and then handed over to the passenger termi. They have hostage lives at stake.

Now Sonia will see if her drive to the docks will make a difference or do the lives of these police officers have no value at all.

She allows 2 police cars to overtake her.

She sees them staring in the windows to see Aaron & what they now know is not James Ellison.

CW takes the law in to her own hands, literally.

Again a long arm pokes out towards the window of the police car.

She grabs a foothold around the passenger seat, whilst simultaneously pulling her other police hostage in through the window and places him next to the other termi adjacent to Hochtner.

The driver accelerates, so CW morphs faster & pulls herself in to the car, pushing the passenger cop forward.

At that moment, she looked like syrup drooping off of a spoon (but sideways).

She wiggles and morphs, then sits in the back seat looking just like Ellison.

Pushing an extended arm behind the accelerator pedal, she allows them a few gun shots (escopetazo (pron. Escopetatho)) then says "your attempts are futile, stay in this car or I will kill you".

Sonia is aware of her backseat passenger & turns her termis head to let him know. She can't speak to him though.

She arrives 1m2s later at the metro subway entrance.

Catherine is the 1st to order her 2 hostages out of the cop car & follows them down the steps. She does not receive any bullets.

Now it is Sonia's turn.

Keeping close to her hostage, surrounded by her terminators, she slowly walks to the steps looking around.

A young cop is alone at the entrance. He does not have his gun drawn.

As he sees Aaron he says "any messages?"

His reply is "ask them not to shoot. Oh and ask Penelope BAU to keep everything confidential", then Aaron is frogmarched down the steps past ordinary travellers who are immediately alarmed.

At each turn of the corridor, Sonia waits for her rearguard to catch up before continuing on to the rail platform, hence not losing her realtime virtual comms with that particular terminator, in its ski mask & shredded coverall legs.

Sonia is half expecting the train services to stop soon but will worry about that if it happens.

Soon enough, the n.w. train to Palm Beach arrives.

CW-Ellison-morph & Sonia can see the peeking cops & lack of travellers.

When the train arrives they all get on. A termi stands at each end of the carriage preventing access in or out.

CW leaves Aaron with Sonia, and then she heads off up the train to find the driver.

The final part of her fast walk turns in to a dash as the train slows down.

At the next station on the platform, many SWAT with high powered rifles can be seen.

Sonia's team grab a few yelling passengers as the train continues to coast.

Then it picks up speed.

In Sonia's detached terminator mode, cautiously trying to keep a tiny boy alive by making him lie on the floor, she is horrified as the compartment is riddled with bullets.

She keeps herself & Aaron behind her little army & detects small amounts of damage to them.

One will have to be carried due to a knee joint penetration, whilst another is in reboot.

Catherine increases the juice & the train speeds up.

Sonia looks around & despite the wailing, she is sure there are many fatalities.

The final stop, if they get that far, will be 1st St., close to the docks but the train in front might prevent that.

The train slows down in the tunnel, there is a little 'bonk' as it clamps to the train in front.

Suddenly she hears hell breaking loose – yells, screams & the occasional heavy blast amongst gun/machine gun fire.

Sonia looks over to Aaron, takes his cell & dials Penelope.

She answers (Sonia knows the call is recorded).

Sonia speaks (it is a picture phone) "Aaron witnessed it. They started this. They are killing their own kind to get to us. Now they are paying the price for this. I am keeping my promise – not John Connor's promise – **mine**. John & I are here to save mankind – you will soon find out who your enemy is. The inter-racial & police killings in Compton were perpetrated by our enemy. The same with the synagogue killings. There will be many more. When I get out of here, John Connor has a message for the nation". (click).

Sonia pulls Aaron to the front of the train, (as the horrified Penelope sits with a shocked face looking at her screen, which is paused on Sonia's angered face).

A termi kicks & pulls the doors open.

One-by-one they step on to the front train.

People in the next carriage see them & start screaming/yelling/running.

Sonia has a pretty ferocious look on her face. She opens the middle driver window & looks out.

She sees all the bodies then up the platform she sees a silver figure.

The figure raises an arm then somehow in a wormlike manner, gets in to the driver compartment – more like a leech to be precise.

The train starts up but does not get far & everything goes dark.

CW squeezes out of the window again, keeping her silver form.

She walks 11' up the track then on to the platform where she finds a dying SWAT guy.

She morphs in to him then finishes him off with another of her slashes.

She grabs some heavy rifles & guns, shouts "wait here" to Sonia, then walks up the steps to the surface.

They are at 5th Street, the stop before the one they wanted.

The cops etc look at him(CW) walking & searching for who appears to be in charge.

She finds a group of plain clothes men; "who is in charge?"

"He is".

She looks at him and says in a deep male voice to the group of 10; "whoever fires their gun at me or uses a communications device will die".

Morphing in to JE, she watches everybody, and then speaks to what appears to be an FBI agent with a horrified look on her face.

"Recently, the chinese river dolphin apparently became extinct due to pollution.

The Balinese tiger was hunted to extinction in the '30s.

You know about the dodo, latest theories say the dutch swine ate their eggs.

These events were all inadvertently caused by humans to some extent but it could have been avoided.

Now it could be the turn of the destroyers to meet their own fate".

(Catherine can see that she is being filmed by a news team, she continues);

"John Connor has been shouldered in various timelines to prevent the extinction of the human race from happening – in most instances, after the deaths of billions, he won out.

A new world order would emerge.

This time, the awesomeness of his responsibilities could be a step too far. Indeed a burden far more than he deserves.

We are going to board 2 taxis and drive to the dock where we will board a boat and leave here. Please ensure that you have it available.

Just one bullet fired at us & I will come back to kill all of you".

CW walks back to the metro entrance & beckons Sonia who is standing at the bottom of the stairs, her little army are still in the train.

They confiscate some more of the SWAT armoury.

CW hails a yellow cab, ensuring the driver gets out.

She does the same for a 2nd cab as Sonia gets in the back of the 1st, her damaged termi in the back next to her.

With CW driving the 2nd cab, they set off, 2 termis in the back, rifles aimed at any sign of a raised weapon.

They drive fast, skilfully pushing their way through traffic – even using their arms to push cars to one side.

Sonia carefully takes aim with her armour piercing rifle after smashing the rear glass.

The army helicopter finishes its circle but before it faces her, she fires a shot at the rear, causing enough damage to make it fly off immediately.

Up ahead will be the port with its guaranteed police presence.

John Henry texts Sonia; 'THEY HAVE A LAUNCH MOORED ALONGSIDE. IT IS FOR YOU. THE QUAYSIDE WATER DEPTH IS 18', TRY TO ATTAIN 10 KNOTS STRAIGHT OUT TO SEA BEARING 30 DEGREES N/E. SANTA MONICA WILL BE IN YOUR SIGHTS IN THE DISTANCE. THE WATER DEPTH WILL INCREASE. THEY INTEND SINKING YOU ONCE YOU ARE ON BOARD'.

Sonia acknowledges his messages by texting; 'GOOD'.

Her only desperate means of escape seemed to be going to the quayside & taking 2 options.

Jump in the water with her friends or 2. Apprehend a boat with a powerful motor.

The 2 cabs meander past 7 cop cars & 4 bikes.

They park by the launch with a large police presence. CW steps on board, then heads downstairs.

4 innocuous drums of fuel might appear OK but a GPS device pushed up behind an overhead cupboard close by is not.

JH has access to all military transmission frequencies, including satellite.

He is now aware that 3 fighter jets have been launched – ETA 4m4s.

Time for action. Here is the situation.

Aaron Hotchner must be left behind as he would probably die.

Any figures seen climbing over the side of their escape boat will alert those watching that there are survivors.

Sonia moves the fuel to the back of the boat.

CW places the GPS at the front.

Now the drums are 18' away from the GPS.

She retrieves her other half from Sonia's waist.

They all stand inside the cabin room and shut the door. This will stop the water rushing in too fast.

With the anchor, Sonia watches a termi hack a hole in the bottom rear of the hull.

Whilst heading for deep water. Both she & CW check the sonar.

36' to the bottom of the ocean should be safe enough.

They wait for the word from JH. Sonia has calculated 1m09s.

As the seconds creep by, the water slowly flows in. The time for action is nearly imminent.

All 4 termis rip & tear at the small hole, amidst the flooding water. The hole is now big enough for Sonia.

She dives head first through it, catching her upper arms & hips.

As she sinks, she looks up to see the eel wiggle through behind her – there are small tadpole-like drops ripped from her body by the sharp torn-open keel. She swims as slowly as possible in an upward wiggle and the droplets catch up and are absorbed.

After they have ripped the hole wider, Sonia guides her saviours through the hole one by one.

As she and the 4 endos drop lifelessly, the eel literally eats Sonia, who immediately goes limp like a piece of battered fish.

CW wiggles north/east. Sonia is free at last.

Her 4 virtual memory hungry software identical terminator controlling programs die.

In their place floods the equally hungry processes needed to try & build the 'living' regenerator for the tiny boy in her womb.

She checks his vitals & immediately feels sad.

She must get home to her solace – for now the world must go to hell.

She must go home to John & Lesley.

Then it happens, the 1st blast is shocking.

10s later another blast hits the other end of the scuppered vessel & red can be seen above.

CW has opened up her upper eel body to allow Sonia to see everything.

Up above, 2 jets fly off with the words "mission accomplished, returning to base", transmitted to their superiors.

Soon the eel reaches land under a small pier.

CW gives Sonia advice to strip down to her undies & tie her t-shirt around her head, then wait for her.

Next, CW morphs in to Cameron & walks across the sand smiling to many appreciative looks & remarks.

She finds a t-shirt & slacks next to a towel & grabs them after seeing the owner walk seaward.

She goes back to Sonia and hands them over. She adjusts her girly-hottie image to don t-shirt & slacks too, thus hiding her injuries.

The pair walk fast to find a suitable vehicle.

Once inside & driving away, Sonia calls John.

By this time John, who is with Allison, is anxious for news.

All he has is a news-corp video view from a helicopter on TV.

"I'm OK, where is Lesley?"

"Oh Sonia, thank god for that. I thought you were finished. Darling Sonia, Lesley is with Sarah, she'll be here to greet you. When you get here I need to know everything, especially who fired first".

"They did". (click).

John looks to Allison "hell Ally, this could get out of hand. They'll put the blame on us, I have to go and work this out. See to it that I'm left alone. Apart from our 2 new additions, see to it that every hostage is taken to a secluded car park close to a recreation area, and then released.

Then call this number, telling them where they are.

Make sure you get out of there quick, on foot. Leave the van, run as fast as you can, Derek will pick you up".

John goes outside, around the corner, down the road 100yds, gets in his jeep & drives back to the ranch. Once there, whilst phoning Derek, he sees many quizzical, anxious, accusing, worried faces.

He says "it's not what you think, no-one has died.

Helena, I need peace & quiet. If you're making a drink, think of me (short smile). See to it that I'm left alone. I have a video to make", then he signs 'thank you' with his hand.

Of course surprised Helena understands.

They both walk off in opposite directions, Helena planning both coffee & a can of beer.

When she reaches John's room a few minutes later, she hears him talking, opens the door slightly, places the drinks tray down, looks at him, and then leaves.

The only 'licensed' driver at Billy's abandoned cottage is Leila's Aunt Sunny. Allison implores her to drive her & the hostages to a park close to KZPN news office. She will drive the last part of the journey as she knows Sunny can't run fast.

-0-

**1962 – 30 July**** – ****Tuesday**** - don't cross Tilley.**

This evening Cameron stays indoors with everyone & gives Tilley lessons in Spanish.

She also has a radio turned down so low that nobody can hear it.

Oleg looks at Cameron & sees her moving her lips.

He says "katu darai?"

She replies "imitador el cancion. That is Spanish for miming a song".

"You understood me?"

"Da, Lithuanian. Shall we stick to Espaniola?"

"Si signorita" replies Oleg with a surprised look on his face, especially as his mother was Lithuanian but his father Belarussian.

Sylvia looks over from the settee wondering what the next surprise will be.

Actually it will be a big one (BIG).

Time passes, it turns out Tilley has a new friend at school but when asked if she has heard any deragotary remarks, she said "no".

Cameron thought she was lying & brushed the back of her neck in a friendly manner.

Night-time, Oleg is a little more comfortable on a small mattress the other side of the room away from Tilley.

Cameron stands outside, waiting for guests, as like the last 2 nights when she was not doing anything.

She hears a sound – could it be that Tony's work-friends are eager to get rich.

She goes to the top of the stairs & listens.

Cameron knows the shop-owner lives behind the shop but because she is old(ish), might not hear anything.

She implicitly told Tony to tell the guys not to carry any weapons, as the implications would be much worse if they are caught.

Cameron goes over to Oleg & quietly wakes him "Sylvia is ill, she needs you".

He goes to her room & sees her asleep.

Cameron whispers (a cyborg whisper, low volume) "I lied, don't wake her or she will think you are stalking. Please do not break the door open if you hear any noises. I will be back", then she gives him a gentle push & locks the door.

Then she goes over to Tilley (whisper) "there's a noise downstairs, come with me & keep watch".

"Where's Oleg?"

"I'm not sure".

Tilley, as usual, dressed for action, (habit), goes downstairs & does as she is asked.

Cameron goes outside & bashes on the old ladies' window until she wakes up.

Then she rushes to the front of the shop, holds the door shut & waits.

The old lady hears the cash register being pulled & tugged, so she goes to investigate.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get out of here".

"It's nearly off. Hold her until I can get the money".

The lady yells "get off me".

Tilley looks around for help but it does not come.

The lady yells "ow that hurts".

The door flies open & Tilley weighs up the situation.

No sign of a weapon, so she grabs a roll of material & runs at the man holding Ethel.

The other man swings at Tilley and hits his fist against her upper arm as she avoids him.

She yelps.

Cameron has already moved through the door on all fours to observe events.

Tilley ducks, grabs the cash draw and pulls it out.

Pieces of paper, rubber bands etc fly everywhere as the metal draw comes down 'WACK' on the shoulders of Ethels attacker.

"GET YOUR FRIGGIN HANDS OFF HER".

The other guy grabs Tilley & attempts to push her face down until a mysterious sowing machine cog hits him in the back of his calf "AAHH".

Tilley turns & kicks & kicks & kicks.

Then she turns & wacks the 1st guy again "STAY DOWN, YOU HEAR ME".

She turns to the old lady "GO AND CALL THE POLICE (pause) NOW".

(Alarmed) "Oh, yes Tilley".

Cameron ducks behind a pile of cloth rolls & waits until the lady has gone.

One of the men is groaning "orrr" which takes Tilley's attention.

Cameron is satisfied through heat scanning that there is not any cold metal guns or knives on the persons of the 2 robbers. If they had drawn guns, her motor control would have caused another machine cog to fly through the air hitting its target.

She is pretty sure that any movement will be met with an almighty WACK from Tilley.

She sneaks out, rushes round the back & upstairs.

Sylvia is now awake & Oleg is trying to explain himself.

Cameron says to Tony "it is best you stay there", and then unlocks Sylvia's room.

She says "I tricked him, all will become clear, please wait there".

Very soon 'DING-A-DING, DING-A-DING, SCREECH' noise, talking, yelling, "oh officer…..".

Cameron goes downstairs "what happened?"

"Where were you?"

"I chased a 3rd robber down the road but he got away".

"I had to fight these 2 on my own".

"Really! I told you to stay outside".

"They were attacking Ethel".

"Oh, you was brave, (turns her stare) did you hear that officer. Tilley saved Ethel".

"So I see. You're a brave girl. You deserve a medal".

"Aw it was nothing. I've taken on bigger buggers than them".

Very soon the shop is empty, the door boarded up & Tilley spends the night downstairs with Ethel.

Upstairs, Cameron tells Sylvia that she locked Oleg in her room to protect her. The lie sat well with Sylvia.

Meanwhile, Tony is worried sick, one: because the 2 guys are known to be quite thuggish & two: what will they say.

He also wonders how the hell this little monkey bashed the hell out of them.

He admitted to himself that she was a pretty little thing & wondered why it was necessary to be so horrible to her.

She still freeked him though, but he admits she only ever stunk when he met her. 'Just imagine if she really did come from a tunnel in the future?'

The next day, 31 July 1962 (Wednesday), nothing changes & the siblings set off with their packed lunch to work.

Fortunately for Tony, nobody suspects his involvement… yet.

For Tilley it is another story.

Miss Matthews looks out the window at the sudden amassing of pupils.

"Oh Tilley, are you OK?", "My arm hurts, look", "WOW, that's nasty", "I jumped on him with my knees & slid off him", "that looks terrible, your knees need cream on them", "have you got any other injuries?" "Yes but I can only show the girls", "really, where?" "Not where you think". "Were you frightened?" "No, they weren't scary enough". "You're jokin' right - they were from the Ricci house".

"What's wrong with that?" (This is a funny expression but Cameron's ears 'prick up').

"What's wrong with that?" repeats Tilley.

"It was Big Gregg's youngest sons".

"Oh my god, they're big buggers" says Eddy.

"They'll be after you, big mistake (pause) BIG".

Tilley goes quiet for a second with the hushed crowd, and then she stands tall, stares at the tallest boy, makes a ferocious face & says "just let them try" & smacks her palm with her fist.

The boy steps back, Tilley walks towards him, turns her head & says "I'm off to the bathroom now to show you girls my bruises".

Cameron says loudly "stay in safe places & refuse to talk to anybody without me there. I'm off to get us a phone".

"OK MOM".

Later that morning, Oleg is screwing down Ethel's metal till, this time with bolts right through the counter & is thoughtful enough to saw off the ends of the bolts underneath, then file them smooth. (He put the nuts on first – he is not that stupid).

He explains what he is doing so that she will appreciate his handy work.

Cameron paid for all the parts from the hardware store up the road. (Or the bank did).

Back home soon, Cameron is fixing Ethel's door for her when a police car pulls up.

He wants to know why Tilley was in the shop without Mrs Cameron.

"She followed me down the stairs. I told her to stay hidden whilst I go to the phone box & call the police".

"Our records don't show you made a call".

"That's because a 3rd man was outside & I chased him".

"Did you see where he went?"

"No, he got away. When I got back Tilley had saved Ethel. She is a brave girl".

"Indeed, when you say Ethel, you mean Mrs Priestly?"

"Yes".

"Who was upstairs?"

"Sylvia, Oleg & Tony".

"Why did they stay upstairs?"

"Sylvia was scared, so Oleg stayed with her. Tony was in his room asleep".

"Can you swear he was there?"

"I swear".

"OK Mrs, it is just that the robbers say he told them about the money".

"What money? How much?"

"There wasn't any, Mrs Priestly keeps her money in the bank".

Cameron smiles "very wise of her. I am worried this thing might happen again, so I have arranged to have a telephone installed".

"Very wise Mrs, will you & your daughter come to the police station this evening after school at 5pm. I would like you to attend a lineup & your daughter to give a statement".

"(smile) certainly Officer Beatnip".

Back at school earlier, Tilley has been embarrassed in front of everybody.

During assembly & attendance checking, she was called to the front of the hall.

The Principal, Miss Matthews, says out loud "I'm sure you've all heard about Tilley Cameron's bravery in helping Mrs Priestly at her shop last night, there was 2 big men attacking her & Tilley fought them off. What?"

"(whisper)".

"Oh you beat them both up".

"I BASHED BOTH OF THEM WITH A CASH DRAW, KNEED ONE IN THE STOMACH & KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM. THEN I BASHED THE OTHER ONE AGAIN & STAYED THERE WHILE ETHEL RAN TO PHONE THE POLICE". (All said in one breath).

"Oh, quite, er that's even better then. I must remind myself to stay on your good side".

All the kids laugh.

Miss Matthews continues "here is a little present from the school to show our appreciation".

Tilley takes the box with a big smile. She removes the lid & finds inside a thin gold coloured chain with a small locket on the end.

Ms Matthews says "you can choose what picture goes inside. Here look. This is how you open it".

"Wow Miss, that's fantastic" (flings arms around waist). "I know what picture it will be".

During second lesson, history, a boy named Danny leans over his desk & taps Tilley on the back.

She turns.

He says in a whisper "those men won't let you get away with what happened".

"They'll go to prison camp".

"They have brothers & a mean father – his name is Big Greg. You'd better watch out, spesh'ly cos' yer black an' all that".

Tilley turns back in a huff.

-0-

**21 Feb 2009**

"Absolutely correct Sarah. This is America & the mass slaughter of our citizens on the grounds of unsubstantiated danger to America as a whole is unacceptable. I believe you when you say they fired first. Give me ½ an hour, hopefully, and I will put a stop to the salvage close to the Palm Beach docks.

I have to go now, Melanie is tapping my shoulder, CSI are on the line".

"Ciao Dominic". (click).

Jeff speaks to Melanie "they seem to be taking their time. I hope they did as I asked. It's quite possible the president might order one of those NSA guys to give him our number.

Stay on this line & I'll try to get hold of the mayor's office. We've got to put a cap on all this. I also need to have this Aaron Hotchner BAU guy locked in our sights. Catherine told Sarah he was present throughout the duration & started all of this".

Back at the ranch; Sarah/Derek/Lesley turn up.

Sofia (Vassilieva) is by the door ready to give Lesley the lowdown.

Lesley rushes up "oh thank god you're here".

"Wait, I'm Sofwah!"

"Oomph you look OK!"

"I'm Sofia. I need to give you the lowdown. Nice smacker by the way. Look, John is upstairs, he needs to be alone. Sonia is not here yet. She is with Catherine. Allison is releasing the hostages".

"Are they all alive?"

"Yes. Are you hurt?"

"No, but I have to pee".

"OK, I'll get you a coffee or beer?"

"Coffee".

As Derek walks in with Sarah, he smiles at Sofia then winks.

Sarah looks at Derek & thinks 'I guess compared with the future, this scenario is a joyride for him'.

The minutes tick by. Sarah uses the time, with Derek's affirmations to explain to the rescuees/Billy's family etc., what has really happened.

Meanwhile, the Jens are at Zeira. Their task, with John Henry & Thomas (Reese), is the most important of all – hard to believe it may be.

A much higher voltage electricity supply to the ranch is needed.

Matt Murch's team are specialists in this field; cable laying, (shopping from specialist Co.s, etc).

Methodically itemising every item needed for such a task.

The power grid to the ranch is out of the question, as drops in the power supply to neighbouring buildings whether legitimate or stolen by hacking a mile away is out of the question.

They will need massive generators, fuel tanks, diesel (not too many questions asked), etc etc.

Basically, without exaggeration, John's awesome responsibilities overall are insurmountable, coupled with his grief, relationships (Allison in particular), keeping face with the people of America. (Not to mention the Jens).

Very soon, Sunny has driven the van full of 'living' hostages towards the KZPN offices.

They wait a while until the first person seen approaching the office is a young lad about 14 years old.

Allison jumps out the van & slaps the note and small jiffy bag in to the surprised guy's hand.

"This is probably the biggest chance for fame you will ever have. Savour it.

I am, (pause), I think you might know by now. Make sure someone big gets this note. Lives depend on it.

One day you will realise how many. Now go" (smile).

Allison runs back to the van.

They wait & watch him finish reading it. Then he rushes in through the Newsco doors.

Sunny drives to the road adjacent to East Central Park.

She gets out & joins Derek in his dodge ram pickup.

Allison takes the wheel, drives down the road & turns right in to the entranceway to the park car park.

She switches off the engine, takes the keys, walks around the back & unlocks the door, leaving the keys in the lock, then runs like hell.

As soon as a couple of guys jump out, they look round to see her running.

'No point in trying to catch her' they think, 'she's moving too fast'.

The pickup truck passenger door is open & she jumps in next to Sunny.

Derek drives off fast, saying "if you want to keep John, I wouldn't run that fast". (Smiles).

John has asked John Henry to divert his calls to Derek & as such, receives a call from Catherine Weaver.

(Sonia's phone succumbed to water pressure/penetration).

After speaking, Derek says "I'm picking up Sonia at the Santa Monica aquarium".

When they get there, Derek buys a ticket and goes in.

Catherine has gone but the bedraggled and shredded Sonia stands there motionless in the dark.

CW actually caught a bus in to town – quite an experience for a LMT, especially when the nickels morphed & crawled/oozed down the inside of the drivers cab & up her foot, watched by a 4 year old boy.

He looked at Catherine's face then his face turned to horror as she stared back.

Yet, black eye-liner can look so alluring on many girls, even Catherine, were she to smile.

On the face of it, Sonia appeared OK sitting awkwardly & pressed against the back seat with her feet pushing down hard on the floor next to Sunny, with Allison on Sunny's lap.

She did not speak to anybody or answer any questions though.

Back home, she gets out the truck, walks indoors then takes Lesley's hand before she has a chance to say anything.

She leads her through to the kitchen in silence.

Once there, ignoring Lesley, she takes various meats in blue bags out of the freezer & defrosts them.

On a high cupboard are packets of vitamins & metal filings.

She takes them & places them on a tray.

Grabs a dish towel, a towel & bowl and then waits for the various meats to thaw.

Lesley is worried, Sonia seems so distant.

The kids fail to get a reply from her either & eventually witness the tray carried upstairs by her, followed worriedly by Lesley.

The door shuts, leaving 3-Ally to walk back to the other kids on the stairs.

"What's wrong with Soneyah? Why are her trousers full of holes and bleeding?"

"She's had a hard day & needs a rest" replies Maria, lost for what else to say".

Inside the bedroom, 2 rooms away from John, Sonia pinches small amounts of metal filings on to the almost thawed beef cuts, kidney, heart, eyeballs (lots of them), 2 crunchy tails & liver.

At least Jenny removed the hair tassel from the tails.

Sunny had since learnt to put the unpalatable cuts in blue bags to avoid the humans thawing them out.

Good thinking on Jenny's part to scrimp & save for the benefit of the cyborgs, even if she did not know they would need them at the time.

Lesley looks on & pulls a face then says "are you going to say anything? Please Sonia, I need to know you are at least like you was before. You're not gonna go funny on me are yer?"

"If you mean revert to Skynet directive, behave out of character or irrational. No".

"Well that's good. Are you mad at me?"

"No, when I have finished my meal, I will go to sleep".

Lesley can see Sonia talking whilst crunching through the hard tail bones, without interruption or lip movements. She could see the muscles in her throat pushing the pulverised mess down. "Oh that's good, isn't it?"

"I hope so".

Lesley watches Sonia finish in silence with a glass of water. She does a lot of humanlike burps, which is followed by lying on top of the covers, placing a towel on her chest & around her neck. She closes her eyelids & remains that way.

Lesley says in a slightly raised voice "you could have at least said good night".

She sits there for 5 minutes just staring at her face, then gets up off her side of the bed, leans over & kisses her cheek.

Looking at her slightly bloody jeans the length from waist to ankle & decides to have a shower then come back & change her, if she can.

Out in the hallway is Helena sitting on a chair next to John's room.

Lesley acknowledges her then carries clean clothes to the bathroom.

10 minutes later she is out.

3-Ally is still standing on the top step, watching proceedings.

Lesley is decent enough to say "hiya Ally, sorry I can't be with you today. How is Tiny Ally?"

"She is OK but only wants to do a puzzle. It is too easy for me".

"Oh, can you make a nice card for Sonia? She would love to see a picture of Ploosma Wifle".

"Oh, I suppose so".

The door opens & Helena hears Lesley say quietly "oh shit".

The food & gas inside Sonia is making her face a dribbly mess.

As she watches, a slow ooze of finely minced bloody saliva continues to ooze out and in to the towel.

She wipes her with the bottom of the towel.

Eventually ½ hour later, it is time to remove Sonia's jeans as the bloody ooze seems to have almost stopped.

Lesley is horrified by what she sees: half flesh/half coltan – just a mishmash of holes & flesh removed by too many bullets.

Her panties are almost non-existent (caused by diving through the keel).

She removes them too. Then she sobs, quietly saying "is that it? Will you grow again? I don't want you like that. What have we done to you? They've done to you?"

She covers her with another blanket, kisses her on the forehead & leaves the room.

Now Helena has gone.

Lesley finds her downstairs & is told John left the ranch with his laptop.

"Where has he gone?"

"I don't know".

She rushes outside calling John, who is still there and says "where are you going?"

"It's OK Lee love, I'm meeting Thomas halfway to Zeira. Stay with Sonia & talk. Everything is in my hands now".

"Sonia's asleep, her legs are shot to shreds, and even her buttocks are full of holes. It's horrible John. She's eaten food, vitamins & even metal filings. Now she is dribbling".

Listening to distraught Lesley, it occurs to John that something about Sonia does not add up. He will ask Thomas what he thinks. "Go and stay with her Les (pause), Lee, sorry. She needs you. She would do the same for you. Perhaps you can look for bullets & damage. She's your cyborg gal. Go and do your duty".

"Sure John, bye".

"Bye".

With a sad-pleading look from a girl that feels she needs support, Lesley says to Helena "I need tweezers, can you help me (pause) please (sad eyes)".

"Sure, I'll get a bowl & a flannel. You don't need antiseptic, right?"

Half hour later, Lesley has rolled Sonia on her side, then the other once Helena has taken all the visible bullets out.

She says "I know what you think, she has lost a lot down there but I'm sure it'll all grow back again".

"The food seems to be helping her, she's putting on weight, that's good. Have you noticed her little pouch?"

Lesley glances "oh yes, it must be the food she ate".

It is now evening & John has 'finished' his video using software on the Babylon mainframe. He has played it, listened & watched it, then gone through it again. He knows it must possess the right ingredients to satisfy his own personal feeling of achievement to prove in this moment of time that he really was made of the stuff his father told his mother that he would be. Now was definitely that moment.

_My name is John Connor, my mother's name is Sarah Connor. I have been assigned the responsibility of destroying the most dangerous foe mankind has ever known. I know what you are thinking, so please listen on and make up your own minds. _

_If you do not already know, none of my hostages were executed by me or anybody else. They are already on their way home._

_You might think I behaved callously with the help of a good friend but the means required it. Who out there has seen a series named heroes? If you have you will understand the phrase 'save the cyborg, save the world', or 'salvar el animadora, salva el mundo', just to remind you. _

_Esta importante, it's important. _

_What Sonia said to the people in the FBI building is true. They may deny it. Do we believe them? I don't. _

_I've seen the truth. My father, my exceedingly brave father died at the hands of a hostile cyborg. _

_Sarah my mom knows, she was there & barely survived to tell the tale & later give birth to their son. 9 months later I was born. _

_All she has left is a memory of the time she spent with him & their battle to successfully destroy the terminator that killed all those people in the Pico Tech Noir Disco & West Highland Police Station in 1984. _

_34 police couldn't destroy it because they thought they were fighting a man but mom was soon told otherwise by Kyle my father. _

_It was my mother who destroyed it & my father gave his life in the process. _

_She was carried out on a stretcher, very lucky to be alive. Correction, her bravery destroyed it. She wasn't lucky, she is Sarah Connor – her father's daughter. _

_Now back to the present._

_The hostages were released after my, our valuable team member was rescued & saved herself. _

_No doubt some of you will know who I mean. _

_People we rescued like the school children, Vassilievas & the Youngs are somewhere safe. _

_They know they can never go home & are safer under our care in another secret location. _

_The police & FBI should know what happened by now. In fact one of their female officers lived to tell the tale. _

_In the world that I live, nobody should believe what they see or are told. The latter being some people in authority. _

_This is a new world, different realities & technology, which for some, defies belief. _

_Yet conversely, you should not always trust or believe what you are told or see._

_I would like to ask you a question. Where do you think we get our funding from? The answer is: I can't tell you._

_Next, I would like to tell you about the incident in Bakersfield outside Ally bank. _

_I hope that in future, every 'have a go hero', intent on making us your target will think twice & decide better of it. _

_Myself and my team are on your side & we're here to help you. _

_It is likely that there are more cyborgs out there, just like the Tech Noir & Police station mass killer._

_Perhaps it will be your brother, sister, mother who is in dire frightening peril next time, and you will likely be out of sight of the authorities with only us to save you. _

_Don't expect anything but at least you can know you might be the lucky ones who can join our resistance sometime in the future & fight back, instead of dying or cowering away._

_I never told mom that I would be telling you this, but the world needs to know". _

(John plays the video, leading up to the fuel tanker burning the t-600 minus the USAF/Lesley voice & their images_. The video finishes playing & John says) _

"_You may think I made this video up, so now I regretfully have to play a video which will be recognised by many victims. _

_It is the events leading up to the tanker explosion. _

_What you will see is a cyborg made in the image of a large Caucasian. _

_He has been sent to kill the mother of John Connor before he is born. _

_Ask yourselves this question, why would it do that? _

_You will see my father saving Sarah's life. _

_I apologise to the relatives of people that died but you gotta believe me, those things have not got any compunction about that". _

(John plays the almost unedited video to the nation, leaving in the hot Nordic looking girl bit & the jealous cyborg, in the hope that people will see her as humanlike & not deserving of destruction. All across America there will be horrified recollections and there will even be a 54 year old police survivor watching. The video finishes with the t-600 leaving the police station. John speaks)

"_On to the present. Who in hell would authorise the death of innocent people of all ages in order to __destroy__, or what I would term, __kill__, Sonia? _

_It was her that got this video, 25 years after the event in crisp high definition, way beyond the technology of that time. _

_Her crisp picture technology is unaffected by the dark or bright lights. _

_If you are thinking of buying a 3D TV, I can tell you that it was in 3D. _

_After all, Sonia does have 2 eyes. _

_You also saw her revert to heat seeking recognition in order to suss out the male-appearance-cyborg, a technology not invented for thermal imaging cameras until much much later in time. _

_How did she do it? You'll have to work it out for yourselves. _

_Oh yes, I know how. _

_You now know most of the truth, all the truth I have time to tell you about. _

_Now I have to find out who the hell commits murder on a large scale & believe me I will. _

_Whether you find out about it I do not know but it will happen. _

_I have to go now, as I have a job to do with a bunch of people that need to know their sacrifices & dropping out of school was worth it. _

_Oh, one final thing. I have an apology to make. Doing it on national TV is my way of saying I really mean it. _

_Sometimes the stress of what I do makes me say things that I don't mean. I lost a girl that I love recently. _

_Correction, she was more than that. She was without any doubt a woman. _

_That does not excuse me to say hurtful things to others. I deserved a slap round the face for that. _

_They know who I mean. I'm really sorry. Your being stung by a bee picking raspberries is a cryptic clue". _

_(_John is extremely upset & finishes with_) _

"_I have to go"._

(Without doubt, Victoria, Garrett & Richard, JenJen's family will now know who he means when they hear about the unedited newsflash once John Henry transmits it after disabling the KZPN TV station's signal).

-0-

**1962 – 1 august Thursday**

Next Monday, one of Tilley's lessons will be art. The night before, everyone was exceedingly intrigued to see what Cameron expected Tilley to do.

Tilley invited Ethel up to watch, which worried her a little after being told about the face masking.

Cameron was given a schedule of lessons for the whole week. She knew what to provide for Tilley to take to school.

The kids will be asked to make busts/heads of themselves.

In her perfect cyborg manner, she deemed that Tilley needed to have quick-drying plaster daubed all over her face, ears & neck – top of shoulders too, so that it would stand up.

It was Tilley's job to have tiny pieces of cloth in her ears, 2 sawn off & smoothed biro casings up her nose & a permanent smile.

Cameron would have liked her to keep her eyes open but knew that was a step too far – even for a tok-715.

Oleg suggested she lay on Sylvia's bed & relax with the biros whilst smiling for 5 minutes, in case panic set in. Cameron had no concept of this & had to ask ridiculous questions:

"Why would she panic?"

Shrugs of shoulders "ooh, why do you think?"

"Think what?"

"Don't you know why she might panic?"

"No!"

So it went on until an exact explanation from Ethel was given whilst Tony's eyes look to the ceiling & Sylvia giggles, as Oleg just smiles on.

The next sentence causes more laughter.

Cameron does not see the funny side of it but her emotional 'happy' panning register recognises it.

"Thank you for explaining". She smiles too.

Already, Tilley has a fiendishly devilish plan lined up & hopes hers & Cameron's craftsmanship is good.

Cameron is a fiendishly clever little cyborg too & can see by scanning Tilley's face that the mould will be in 4 sections.

She uses the silver metallic foil from toothpaste tubes cut to the profile of her face, from forehead, down nose, across fulcrum, across lips, chin, down to Adams apple. Yes, it meant sending Tilley down the drug store to buy 4 more tubes.

The plaster can go over the ears but not behind, so she cuts more toothpaste tubes up, to run the circumference of both ears.

Cameron's motor finger & wrist control is shockingly accurate to the onlookers.

If they only knew she was using computer graphic mapping/scanning, they would be astounded.

She never even checked and rechecked that the foil would circumference the rims of her ears, which never went un-noticed by the onlookers.

**5 Aug 62 Monday.** - Art is the last lesson in the afternoon and kids are puzzled by what the wall-paper paste & big bowl of papier machet is about.

Meanwhile, Cameron is in terminator mode walking the block around Tilley's school.

It is up to Oleg to search car showrooms & use Ethel's skill to read the newspaper & automobile gazette for a reasonably priced car.

Cameron insisted it be fast with a big engine & reliable.

Ethel has also been asked to let the telephone man in upstairs if he calls. This makes her happy as she has friends & a more secure environment.

Earlier, Cameron was electronically taken aback when Ethel asked if she would like to buy a corset.

"I don't need one, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, sorry dear, I didn't realise. I've never seen a guy around".

"I will be with him on 19 Mar 1963".

"Oh, is he in the forces away on service?"

"No, he is at home trying to keep everybody alive. I miss him and I miss my best friend Sonia too".

Ethel sees a tear.

"Now that I am gone, I know my friend will initially be inconsolable – I hope her lover can calm her down & prevent her behaving irrationally".

"Oh, is she highly strung?"

"Highly strung?"

"Yes, liable to have strong emotional outbursts or worry a lot".

"Thank you for explaining. Yes, but she would never hurt Lesley, Lesley is strong & she should be able to console her.

Future Sonia has told me that she sometimes scares Lesley but they are besotted by each other and I am sure they will both be OK.

Sonia has even helped me to resolve my own self-loathing when I made a dire mistake".

"Two women together?"

"Yes".

"Ooh! (pause) er, how long before your baby will be born?"

"9 days, unless I have a trauma".

"I think you've got your dates wrong dear, your lump needs to be big like this". (Shows with hand movement & a reassuring smile).

"Oh, I am mistaken". Cameron realises she will have to devise a fast growing lump over the incubation period.

Back in the classroom, Tilley takes out the plaster mould & follows the instructions.

She carefully packs the mould with the tiny tiny torn up soggy newspaper.

Finally, she carefully packs the ears, both sides & repeats it until the edges are level & neat, then wraps the bandage around the ears/head.

She smiles that her job is done, picks it up & carries it out of the room.

"Where are you going Tilley?"

"To Miss McDonald's office for safekeeping sir".

"I'm sure it will be OK here". (Evil stare) "Oh, perhaps you're right, it will take ages to dry" says Mr Mitchell, fearing another panty incident or shouting & screaming, or worse; a head thrown at his head.

(The kids had their minds on other things, so the tension went un-noticed).

Tilley's hair was stuck together & her gown was gluey with paper everywhere, especially the sleeves.

The desk was a mess & the floor exceedingly slippery where the glue squelched out when she pressed it in to the ear part of the mould.

The kids laughed at that because the noise was funny. Mr Mitchell told them to calm down and not to be rude.

Obviously, that afternoon Cameron became anxious & asked a kid from Tilley's class where she was.

"Clearing up her mess, Miss".

(Alarmed), "What mess?" (Her chip imagined bodily excrements or whatever else was conjured up).

"All the glue & paper hehe".

"Oh".

For some reason this sparks a worry within Cameron & she decides that it is fair & safer for Tilley to carry a gun.

On the way to the local café, Cameron tells Tilley that they will visit a gun shop.

Oleg meets them at the café & gives Cam the vehicle lowdowns.

A burger & drinks later, (plus someone with lots of hair sucking hard on a straw making an almighty noise), they set off 'motor hunting'.

Phoning & stopping off at a gun shop. Soon enough, Tilley owns a small gun to be kept beneath her sandwiches or down the back of her cut-off Jeans (or somewhere inconspicuous).

Cameron is not only concerned for her 'reared child's safety', but feels the same emotion that she experienced after being brought back decapitated from 2011 – she has endangered everybody & feels guilty.

Very soon they are driving around in a big Cadillac, (Penelope Pitstop pink), which accelerates well with Cameron's ability to avoid wheel spin/screech at traffic lights & cornering. It was quite expensive but the cash sale helped reduce the price.

Once again, Cameron detected faults in the exhaust pipe and noticed that the inside of the front headlights were rusty and needed replacing.

Tilley tunes in to a local radio station & tries to follow the words with Oleg. It is a song that has recently hit the charts: I can't stop loving you by Ray Charles.

At 5:30 they pull up outside a takeaway & order fish, chips, plus bottles of sauce, vinegar, a lemon & sauces to take home for the siblings.

They will buy enough for Ethel, who will be invited upstairs.

Both Oleg &Tilley are drooling at the thought of eating all of their meal.

Tilley takes Ethel to the window & shows her their car.

"Oh wow, are you going to take me out some time?"

"Sure, but you will have to pay me, (hug) we will take you to the 'Spur Em On' on Saturday. You do want to come don't you?"

The following day, 6 Aug 62 Tuesday, Cameron patrols the school again whilst Oleg walks to a secluded area & does some target practise.

He also feels that he needs exercise, especially now that he has a better diet, so he runs often.

Tilley gets exercise at school during PT/PE & sees Cameron patrolling. She does not wave though.

Another day passes, now it is Tuesday morning.

Cameron has a job to do, go to town & suss out what piece of hot attire would suit her here in 1962.

Apart from break periods, Tilley will be inside all day.

She does her motherly wave from the gates & then she is off.

What Cameron did not know (how could she), is that nature studies can mean going out the school grounds & searching for wildlife.

The younger Ricci's in prison knew this & told their older brothers when they visited them in the police cells.

A brother phoned the school a day earlier & found out when, basically saying "my son suffers from hay fever, do age 11 kids go out at all".

He said he was Tilley's father.

The Principal, Ms Matthews always takes this lesson so that she can get outside & let Mr Mitchell go home to his family & mark the homework.

Lifting up a rock, Tilley would have loved to swallow a worm that size in 2024 as it was good in nutrient.

So she does.

Holding it up, the kids see the reddish-brown thing stretch itself to about 9" & go down her throat.

The girls scream in a aah-laughy manner, whilst the boys make uurgh sounds & laugh.

Ms Matthews looks over & is told the story.

Tilley smiles & says "it is important to put the end with the rings round it in first, otherwise it quickly comes out again" then opens her mouth & sure enough it wiggles out.

"SCREAM SCREAM, HOW COULD YOU", "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT" A boy says "those things have slime on them".

What Tilley says next & who told her about such things shocks Ms Matthews to the core.

It seems that in the tunnels, or above ground, nothing goes unsaid.

There is quite a Lot of embarrassed laughter, until 30 seconds later. Wearing white sheets and hood, from a gap leading from the field to the road, 2 big guys step through & rush at Tilley.

She goes for her gun but is disarmed & it flies field-wards in to the bunch of kids.

Ms Matthews runs to the car & won't let go of a guy, so he pulls her in to the car & it drives off with the 2 females inside.

Tilley struggles until she receives a metallic sideswipe to the face.

It seems the car is stolen.

The hoard of kids running in to school yelling & crying makes all the teachers run out to meet them.

Michelle McDonald has no choice but to run out to her car & drive to Cameron's flat.

Oleg is there.

He grabs all weapons and joins her in the car, asking if she knows who they might be.

She does not know.

He was given the name Ricci the day before & asks if she knows where they live.

Meanwhile, at the school, the remaining teachers do not know who the kidnappers are. The boy who tapped Tilley is keeping quiet, in case they find out he is a snitch.

The police immediately assume KKK & direct their guys to suspects' houses.

Michelle is speeding to the Ricci house.

When she gets there, it is apparent they own a boating lake, as the signpost says 'CLOSED'.

They reach the house & find a few cars parked there.

There is a distant chug chug sound & a motorised boat can be seen heading for the island in the middle.

Meanwhile, Cameron has a nice dress, slacks, high heels & other great stuff that guys like to see on a girl.

They are all packed nicely in the trunk. She practises her happy smiles as she drives along and sings a song.

There is no such thing as a 'silly cyborg' & the aimless wanderings of kids outside with some parents arriving early, plus the big giveaway 'police & their cars', spurs Cameron in to action.

She rushes in the grounds shouting "WHAT HAS HAPPENED", and then listens for answers.

Many words from many mouths enter her well protected microphone receivers.

The keywords 'Tilley' 'Ms Matthews', 'missing' 'kidnapped', 'car', 'two big men', 'don't know who or where' set her off.

classroom, lunchbox

gun not there.

Find witness

A child speaks up.

"Take me there".

She grabs the child & puts him on her back (piggy back).

"Lead me there".

Cameron rushes at the door, checking the space ahead is clear, like a bat out of hell. Her superfast processor working overtime.

For the 2nd time, the door stop is smashed & the door hits the wall. Glass falls out and heads turn.

The boy that she is carrying is quite surprised by all this but leads the way to the field.

"Here miss, they went out there. That is a gun" (pointing).

She steps through the thorny hedge gap and looks up and down the road and then says "Thank you, now run back to school".

Cameron grabs the gun and then leads the way.

When she reaches the school she asks a teacher "where is the Ricci house?"

"Down there, 2nd on the right, 3rd on the left, it's quite a long drive through the field".

"They own a boating lake", says another parent.

The wind is starting to gain strength & soon it will rain.

Within a flash, Cameron starts the engine, pulls out, reverses at speed down the road & screeches in to a side road & drives off.

All watched by lots of people.

Soon enough she finds the place & up ahead is a lake.

There are 3 boats – she listens carefully & hears a boat out of sight behind a small island up ahead.

That is where she will go. She sees Michelle, who rushes up, telling her that they are indeed on the big island up ahead.

Cameron's boat, fortunately, has a more powerful engine than Oleg's. She heads off directly to the visible wooden house/shack in the middle of the big island.

In the distance Michelle shouts "watch out for your husband, don't shoot him".

A curtain is pulled back in the house and a woman's face can be seen looking out. She stays put.

When Oleg hears the motor behind him, he instinctively heads for the small island (approx. 12' wide, with trees).

He takes aim until he sees Cameron.

She shouts "when we get closer you must veer to the left & approach from the rear. I will go to the right, it is safer".

It is obvious that Cameron scanned Oleg when he popped his head up after detecting his hot body.

Approximately 200yds from the shore, a shot is fired.

Cameron was looking left & right at the time.

Bad luck, the bullet hits her chip port lid bang on.

She leans over the side of the boat & the last thing that Oleg would have seen is two leather-clad feet.

He dives in straight away & sees Cameron sinking.

Using the same breath he swims down & is dismayed to see her land on the silt bottom, arms & legs slightly up & her eyes wide open.

'She's dead, oh my god. I'll get those creeps'. (Cameron never completely explained her terminator workings to him).

Back by the shore, Miss McDonald, (Michelle), is extremely worried.

She rushes to the house, up the 4 steps of the veranda & peers through a window.

She sees a woman aged about 50.

She decides it best to run to her car & get help.

Meanwhile, Oleg gasps for breath then swims behind the boat to get a weapon.

With the boat leaning away from view, he clambers in & starts the engine.

Aims the boat for the shore to the left of centre, puts 2 rifles over his shoulder & gets back in the water hanging on to the rear of the boat.

He is careful not to get too close to the engine & occasionally pulls himself up far enough to alter course on the steering handle.

Within a minute he lets go & swims well away from the boat.

He sees a man come out in the open & shoot in to the boat.

With the rain, waves & wind, it is hard to see anything in the lake.

Inside the Island shack, Ms Matthews is tied to a chair & Tilley is tied face up on a weak fold-down table.

Earlier on, the sons had been shouted at by their father for bringing a schoolteacher with them. He asked them whether there were any witnesses to the kidnappings and whether they definitely wore their hoods.

They assured him that they did, so now Big Greg had to kill these 2 females and destroy the evidence. He was a nasty piece of work and well-known to certain townsfolk.

"NOW GIRL, YOU'RE GONNA TELL US. I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHO SHOPPED MY BOYS?" SLAP.

It hurt Tilley's neck a lot but she defiantly said "YOU AIN'T ANY WHERE NEAR AS SCARY ENOUGH, I AIN'T TELLIN YER".

(Ms Matthews is horrified by this girl's fearless talk).

Big Greg, the father picks up a snooker cue & brings it down hard on the upper fronts of her legs.

"AHHH, FUCK YOU I'LL NEVER TELL, ooh ooh ooh".

Ms Matthews is crying now "PLEASE TELL HIM, SAVE YOURSELF".

"NOOO, I SURVIVED THE FUTURE, THEY'RE SHIT COMPARED".

Big Greg changes tact, "OK, tell or we kill yer teach".

"KILL 'ER THEN, YOU AIN'T GONNA MAKE ME TALK (tears), YOU DESERVED TO BE SHOPPED".

He holds the gun to Miss Matthews's head as the eager sons look on with evil grins. She starts to cry, looking at Tilley for help.

Big Greg says "I'LL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE THEN I'LL DO IT. IN THE MEANTIME, TRY THIS". He puts his hands over Tilley's hips & tugs.

"NO PLEASE, NOT THAT" shouts Miss Matthews.

"WHY, WHAT'S IT MATTER TO YOU. SHE'S ONLY A NIGGER GIRL".

He laughs over Tilley's pleading cry.

Outside, a shot is fired.

They stop & hear a shout "GODIN, WOOPEEEE".

Big Greg turns back, believing his other son has killed Oleg. He growls "OK ON THE COUNT OF 10, I SHOOT HER. ONE, TWO, THREE….".

Outside, there is another bang just as son #3 enters the doorway.

He falls flat on his face.

Ms Matthews screams.

The 3 others are alarmed & go for their guns.

A shot is fired by Oleg with 1 hand. One of the sons goes down on 1 leg.

Tilley swings her legs high & to the left.

The weak table breaks but she screams the scream of all screams as her right arm breaks.

She falls to the floor in a heap, still tied up. "Oomph ooooh"

The return gunfire prevents Oleg from shooting back.

The 3 unhurt guys take cover & wait for a sound.

Just then Cameron turns up, a wet bedraggled, filthy, sexy mess.

She picks up an outside heavy 2" thick customer table & rushes in to the room, placing it in front of the door.

Bullets fly as Oleg hands her the other rifle with his good arm.

She opens fire, protecting her stomach with the table & soon the 2 sons who are nearer to the door drop dead.

Tilley is in dire distress but slides her arm down the attached table legs, picks up the dropped gun & on her knees shoots the Big Greg in the legs, shouting "HE'S MINE, LEAVE AAAHH HIM".

Standing there without thinking what she might look like, Oleg & Cameron walk in to the room.

Cameron is beginning to register many discomforts down below.

Tilley looks to Ms Matthews & says "uff, if you was me, urh, urh, urh, would you kill him?"

Ms Matthews is in quite a state, it is apparent she has a weak bladder. She says "please no, you mustn't".

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

"No".

BLAM.

"OH NO, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Do you know what was next in store for me? You wouldn't even have been alive to see it".

Cameron goes over to Tilley & looks at her arm – she wants to remove the wooden table leg & rope.

She can clearly see the break in her lower arm. "You need to have the rope & wood removed".

"It'll hurt too AAH much".

"It is hurting you more on your arm".

"I know".

Cameron goes over & unties Ms Matthews, "you need to hold Tilley whilst I untie the rope".

Tilley objects, "No, it'll hurt".

Cameron goes over & holds Tilley's upper arms from behind. "Untie it now. MS MATTHEWS, UNTIE HER ARM".

Tilley shuts her eyes & turns her head.

As Ms Matthews struggles with the knot, Tilley bounces her body, bending her knees & whimpering.

Eventually the knot is loose & the wood drops to the floor. CLATTER CLATTER.

Ms Matthews looks like she has been to hell and back, turns and walks back to her chair and sits down.

Cameron lets go & says "I love you Tilley, you will feel better now", then goes over and fetches Tilley's Jeans and stuff.

During this time, amniotic fluid has run down Cameron's jeans. She walks over to Oleg who is obviously in pain with a bullet up against his upper arm bone.

She sees he is not losing too much blood.

He says "I thought you were dead".

"No, I was rebooting".

He replies surprised "oh, I never knew. I should have known. We're finished here, can we go now?"

"No, I need to give birth".

Almost ready to drop to the floor with shock & a look that suggested he had swallowed a bee, "WHAT! NOW?"

"Yes, I will ask Ms Matthews to help".

"Can't you hold on until we get home?"

"**NO!**"

"Well, when you tell her be gentle!"

Cameron does not bother to ask what he means then turns and walks, unbuttoning her jeans.

"Ms Matthews, I need you to help me give birth".

Cameron stands and lowers her jeans & panties as Ms Matthews replies "**What**! I can't".

Now Cameron calls "**Tilley"** (loud and abruptly).

"Yes".

"**Help me give birth**".

"**What?**"

Melina butts in "It's OK, I'll do it", looking at Oleg she says "Pull those curtains down & shake them outside".

Cameron gets down on her hands & knees facing the curtains being shook.

"If you can fill a kettle with water & boil it 'Til', that would help a lot".

"I can do that".

"OK Ms Cameron, knees further apart, I'll wash my hands & see if we can save your little one. Cameron listen, you must be prepared for the worst. I'm sorry to have to say that".

Oleg brings the curtains over & drops them on the floor. Then he removes his shirt & says "this is to wrap the baby in, well, it's cleaner than those curtains".

MS Matthews comes back & says "OK, call me Melina, it's Greek, I'll try & see if your baby can get out". (She said it that way for Tillie's sake).

When Cameron detects quick contractions, she turns her pain sensors on and screams in pain "do all women feel this pain?"

"Yes dear, you're not unique. That's why men don't give birth – they would die of shock".

"Really?"

"Probably".

It makes Tilley smile, as tears of pain run down her face".

The next contraction is too much, so she turns off her pain sensors.

"Oh my lord, what's that?" says Melina.

Tilley gets closer & in a straight vertical manner stoops down "it's, it's".

"What is it?" says Cameron.

(Unison) "an arm".

"Oh, that's good. Right?"

They stay silent & observe another hand, arm, head, face, chin, rest of arm poke through".

Cameron repeats "That's good, right?"

(Pause) 2 little eyes drearily open then close & the hands push the body out.

"Is it OK?" says Cameron, sounding rather flummoxed.

Oleg is just walking in to the room as he hears

"**YES**".

Melina holds her hands out to catch the tiny little boy.

"It's a boy mom".

"I know, is he formed OK?"

"I'll show you" says Melina as she puts the shirt around him.

"What is that hanging from his stomach?" says Cameron.

Tilley is in pain but it does not stop her saying, as she points "that or that?"

Cameron lifts her body upright on her knees "that big long thing".

Melina says "oh that's the umbilical cord. It needs to be tied very soon, close to his little tummy, leaving him with a belly button when it's cut.

"I am still passing blood through to him, you can't do that".

Melina is not sure what to say, so she just says "OK, I'll wrap this curtain round you and you can decide".

Tilley says "The kettle has boiled, what shall I do?"

"Pour it in to a clean bowl & I'll wash Ms Cameron before we go".

Cameron says "Just call me Cameron".

Soon, Cameron walks to the boat with the cord barely detectably still pumping gently & a tiny little sleeping baby wrapped in a shirt.

Even Oleg is moved by the whole thing, so magical, he carries Cameron's panties & jeans.

It could never have grown to full size in a tok-715 frame.

Fortunately there is still a Ricci boat moored close by.

Melina & Oleg help Cameron in to the boat, in his case with 1 hand holding the boat steady.

She has its face covered by the shirt to keep her son dry, as it is still raining and windy.

"Be careful" says Tilley, "we can't have Cameron falling over & drop the baby".

The look of concern on her face says it all.

Oleg covers his bare shoulders & chest with a curtain.

As they journey across the lake, 2 boats approach with police on board.

A helicopter flies over to check out the island.

As they pass the group of 4+1, the cops stare open-mouthed at the bloodied group.

"Hey Miss, are you OK?"

Melina says "no we freakin well aren't but now we've gained a baby". (Smile).

Cameron looks up for a moment.

"Well I'll be damned, for a moment I thought you'd all been shot". (They are in for a shock when they reach the island).

On land, Miss McDonald (Michelle) is back. She has been followed by the press with their big cameras & car headlights, due to the poor visibility.

Who told them is anybody's guess.

Fortunately there is an ambulance – they all head for it but not before enough pictures to fill a gallery are taken.

Cameron says to an ambulance nurse "I believe this cord has stopped pumping but it seems to be attached to something down here. How do I remove it?"

"Doll, you need to go to hospital & have the afterbirth removed".

"Afterbirth?" "

Yes, it is like a piece of liver attached to your womb. Blood flows from it until the baby is born. It nearly always detaches naturally but sometimes needs help, especially if your uterus closes up.

(In Cameron's case, her remarkable healing abilities do not allow anything to detach; only heal.

In John's case, he will always have a virgin if he stays with Cameron).

Don't worry lil' one, we'll look after you. How is the baby? Oh, it's quite small. We will have to look after it until it grows bigger. What sex is it?"

"Male".

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes".

'Hmnn, she don't say much', "DRIVER, get a move on".

"SURE". DING-DONG DING-DONG.

"SHUT THAT NOISE UP"

"SORRY".

Cameron's wee one wiggles in her arms and then goes still.

She quickly opens the shawl to make sure he is OK.

His eyes are moving under his lids.

Cameron smiles, watched by the others, who are quite moved in their mental or physical pain, (or both).

Cameron says "my baby is OK".

"Sure, could you hand him over and I'll weigh him".

"I will keep him with me".

"OK, you do know the cord should be cut, I can do that for you. I've done lots you know".

"Yes, please do it".

Tilley moves closer to watch, she notices the cord & where it leads to.

Soon enough the job is done, Cameron stays standing.

She grabs the available cord and shoves it inside the shawl next to her baby.

"You won't need that!"

"Yes I do, I will cook it with the placenta" evil stare.

At the hospital Cameron will not give up her child to nurses.

She agrees to let a doctor listen to his heart & check his breathing.

She has to do her best pretending to be human as a doctor instructs a midwife to remove the placenta.

All is well except that Cameron needs nutrition & demands the placenta in a bowl.

She takes the cord out of the shawl and puts it in the same bowl.

They protest, so Cameron gets up & takes it out to the bed room where Melina is waiting with the baby.

She says to Cameron "he is fidgety & sniffs a lot, perhaps he misses you".

Cameron gets in bed, on the pretence of tiredness and then takes the baby from Melina's arms.

Melina says "I'll go & search for the others".

Cameron eats her meal.

Very soon Oleg turns up just after the baby crawls under Cam's night dress, then up to a breast.

As it finds the right place she also feels the little fingers pressing & kneading as the feet slowly slide & step up again repeatedly.

She turns off all the Skynet, infiltration, Allison software & runs on pure AI emotions.

She is definitely happy with the fantastic job she has done & wonders if now is a good example of why people cry when happy.

On that one occasion in the past she passed out when she was so happy her happiness panning 'overflowed'.

She thinks that perhaps humans work on the principle that when they are highly emotionally charged they cry too & this is recognition of extreme happiness.

She alters her programming accordingly & puts her happiness level back to what it was, overflowing in to weeping & crying.

She really enjoys the sensations from her little monkey & when it changes sides she says "aren't you lovely".

In return she hears, very very quietly, "ant oo ugly 'slurp slurp' ".

Oleg sees her watery eyes. He says "great stuff. I'll go & look for Tilley".

"OK, tell her I will make her arm better soon. Also, I will check your arm works OK when we go home".

"Thanks?"

"Ciao".

½ an hour later, which is quite a long time considering, in walks a nurse.

She quietly says "hello Mrs Cameron, how are you & the baby?"

"We are fine thank you".

Cameron is now lying down flat with her head on the pillow, her arms under the shawl.

"Where is your baby?"

Cameron looks down between her slightly open thighs "there".

Alarm! "It shouldn't be there".

"Why not, he went there".

"He went there! Babies can't crawl after they are born".

"Mine did".

"May I see him?"

"Yes, just a quick peek, he is sleeping".

Nurse Said (pron side, (her name)), lifts the blanket by Cameron's feet high enough to see the whole thing.

She is as shocked as everyone else when she sees it on its side with its feet pressing in to the 'escape hatch'.

She drops the blanket "oh I'm very sorry, I did not realise. If you need anything press that bell. Have you seen a priest?"

"Not yet, I think a few days' time will suffice. I have not planned a baptism but it is a very good idea. I would like to have photographers & guests afterwards. On Saturday I will take my baby to the 'Spur Em On' whilst I perform. You are invited".

"Oh, thank you".

Cameron can see the woman is alarmed but does not know why, as she walks out the room quickly & rushes to find a doctor.

She tells him everything.

Of course he is bemused because her story is not only funny but informative.

He tells her that the press will be let in when the baby is awake & Cameron is ready.

Cameron takes this moment to rush over to the medicine trolley & take 2 syringes & some needles.

She rushes back to bed & resumes her position around the fidgeting baby.

Normally the nurse would never have left that trolley there.

Tilley & Oleg used some of Cameron's money to get a change of clothes, then went home & cleaned up.

Now they are out in a music café somewhere, helping each other to organise their burgers with 1 hand.

Tilley's arm has a plaster on it. It is in a sling too.

They are joined by a lone reporter who is writing feverishly in short-hand.

He tracked them down at home and offered to buy them a meal.

The pair both has a small bottle of painkillers & take 1 before they leave home.

Their bodies do not have immunities to painkillers, therefore they work very well, even making them slightly 'hyper'.

Tilley does not spare him blushes.

Of course, despite her condition, Ms Melina Matthews is dutifully compelled to go home, clean up, and then phone Michelle at school to make sure all the children are safe.

"Oh yes Ms Matthews, I did a headcount & when they turned up, implored the parents to take their children home.

I would not let them out until I ticked them off my list.

I asked them to check up on each other at home.

Now that the danger is over I will arrive early tomorrow & take phone calls, saying they can all attend.

You have my sympathy for what happened. How's Tilley? Did you really deliver a baby?"

At last Michelle stops talking.

"Yes I did, it was the most magical thing ever, literally. I will never see anything like that again for as long as I live.

I'll be in in the morning & see if I can get through the day. We will start with assembly.

You did very well, exceedingly well. I'll write you in to my report. See you tomorrow".

"OK bye". (clonk (phone)).

Melina sits down & stares at the wall for a while, thinking, until she realises her tummy needs attention.

Back at the café, Tilley & Oleg only have a short walk home.

"I'm going to see Ethel" says Tilley, "perhaps she'll let me stay tonight".

"What, you're going to leave me alone?" jokes Oleg.

"Perhaps Sylvia will make a fuss of you when she gets home. There isn't any food cooked, so if I was you I'd take her out. Tony too I guess".

The moment Tilley opens the shop door, up ahead is Ethel talking to 2 customers.

You can guess what about "oh my dear child, is everything that I've heard true?"

3 faces stare "I guess so".

Ethel's face drops "everything?"

"Everything".

"Oh come here let me see you. Oh your poor neck, your face. Is your arm really broken?"

"Yes".

"Did you really shoot one of those vicious Riccis?"

"Yes". Then Tilley breaks down "they was gonna do me".

"You mean?"

"Yes that".

"Oh hell on earth. Close the shop Norma I'm taking this poor girl out the back".

With an audience of 3 fussing over her, Tilley tells them everything through cups of tea & cake.

They find it hard to believe, especially as Tilley now knows that Cameron was shot in the head, scraping her skull & Oleg thought she was dead.

Ethel makes up her mind to visit Cameron & see for herself – she won't be disappointed.

At the hospital, Cameron has asked for meals of mince, steak & liver.

She was naïve enough to ask what happens to all the placentas & umbilicals.

For some reason they won't let her have them.

The doctor has seen Cameron & all he can do is shrug in disbelief.

The baby is fine so Cameron can speak to Detective Macklin (coincidence? Probably!).

The baby is now on Cameron's lap looking around & holding a spoon, occasionally tapping her in different places.

She ignores it, despite the Detective being distracted by it.

She tells her side of the story except that she held her breath in the water then swam.

To the detective, she comes across as slightly simple & wonders if her child is going to be like her – hence its small size – even the head.

When he is finished, the nurse asks "would you like to meet the press, a few at a time?"

It is at this moment that Cameron detects a new emotion or pleasure – she likes the attention.

As she is in 1962, she does not foresee any danger.

"Yes".

In come 2 of them, both men (atypical to the era).

They speak to her & she says "the story has been told, I will only allow photos".

She looks at her baby & says "Flash" then averts her child's eyes with a cup to hold.

The flash comes, then another from another angle.

She temporarily covers 'Kylon's' eyes to shield them & says "no more thank you".

Groups of 2 come & go, from women's magazines to local rags & even a state paper.

Eventually & soon, they are gone; they all have a picture of a bare armed, bare legged little male-nymph holding a cup or spoon.

They laughed when they heard the word "flash" come from his lips.

Cameron is planning on leaving soon.

She is checking her belongings across the room when Ethel & Tilley turn up with clean clothes.

"Hello, Tilley tells me you gave birth. You only had a little pouch. How is that possible?"

"Hello, I have a small baby, I have named him Kylon".

Just then the females attention is averted by the blanket moving.

A small lump moves up the bed & a pair of eyes can be seen looking to see who is there.

Ethel steps back abruptly "Uh what's that?"

Cameron looks most annoyed "my baby!" and walks over to pick him up.

Tilley smiles.

"Ooh, the tiniest baby I've ever seen. Hello sonny, what do you think of your mom?" says Ethel quickly in the hope of redemption.

He just stares & grips Cameron.

Ethel asks to hold the baby but he has decided to be a mommy's boy for the time being.

After some chat & changing of clothes, Cameron settles the bill at reception, admittedly with wet money, and then orders a cab to the lake – she needs her car.

Once at the lake it can be seen that the house is occupied, outside is women's clothes on the line & by the door are bin bags.

Cameron asks the driver to stay until she starts her Cadillac engine.

The fare paid, the taxi cab drives off.

She says "please sit in the car and wait for me", then says to little Kylon "please sit on your nice sister's lap & watch me out of the window. I will be back soon", then kisses him on the forehead & hands him over. (She knows he does not fully understand but at least it has been said).

Kylon makes uffing noises: "uhh uhh uhh".

"I won't be long. Tilley will show you how to count to ten in English & Spanish, (then whispers), you can show her een too tray" (phoneticically spoken danish).

She walks off before too much fuss is made. With her arm in a sling & a massive beam from Ethel, Tilley says "hello Kylon, you're my brother. What is een too tray?"

He climbs up Tilley, looks out the window, watches Cameron knock, wait, then enter, climbs back down & sits.

He holds out his tiniest of fingers with prominent nails, lifts each finger & thumb consecutively & says

"Danish, een too, tray, firer, fem, sex, shoo, oter, nee tee". (Not exactly like a dane but good enough. How Kylon did it will be clearer later in this story).

Ethel has no idea if it is correct but one thing for sure is incredulous disbelief.

Tilley points to a finger.

"Shoo" in a somewhat tiny cartoon character voice.

"Is that right?" says Ethel.

"I've no idea!" They both smile & praise Kylon, who seems to be sniffing around.

Tilley says "I'm going to show you how to count to ten in English".

Inside the house, Cameron has found the woman's name is Mrs Ricci & she is in a state of denial.

The police & welfare are aware that she has been a slave & abused wife & mother for years.

Whatever has happened, she is beyond charges & has been left alone to gather her thoughts.

Using her emotive skills, Cameron asks her if she intends causing any trouble for her.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. I just want to be left alone, forever. I am free at last".

"OK. That sewing machine, it contains white cotton fibre in the small spindle housing area. Why is that?"

"They asked me ter make 2 ghosty gowns with pointed hoods. I knew what they was. I int that stoopid".

"May I borrow your sewing machine?"

"Sure, that'll be my way of saying sorry".

"Thank you". Cameron says no more, checks the wirings, foot accelerator etc, puts them in a cloth, gathers it up & picks up the machine in 1 hand.

Outside, she approaches the car and Smiles.

Kylon jumps up & down on Ethel's lap.

The sewing machine & parts goes in to the trunk & they set off.

Tilley's happy demeanour: "aren't you a clever little thing. I can't wait to take you home. Sylvia will love to see you".

Cameron listens & feels a little jealous, so she says "it will be feeding time when we get home. You will need to clean him first".

"Oh, I don't mind, do you have anything small enough?"

"I need to stop at the baby shop & buy a set of cotton nappies".

"Ahh ahhh Kylon, what are you doing. Aah what the hell?"

Kylon pokes his head out the top of Tillie's t-shirt and looks at her, as if to say 'turn the taps on', then goes back down to the other one.

"Ooh ooh ooh. Ha ha Cameron, I think you need to feed him. He must have understood you".

"Make sure he stays there".

Soon enough they are indoors & Ethel is invited to stay a while. She is captivated by the whole thing.

Oleg is out, so are the siblings. Tillie's suggestion worked.

Cameron tears the nappies up in to ¼s, then Tillie changes Kylon, using a little flannel, cotton wool & hand cream.

She says "do you think you could teach him to pee in to a small bucket?"

Ethel smiles & says "oh really Tilley, the Alley at the side would be better".

"What! Why?"

"Just a joke".

"Oohhh".

Cameron sits down and does her motherly duty whilst Ethel fetches a raw kidney, vitamins pills & the bags of filings off the cupboard.

She is amazed that she was asked to get these things.

At 7pm Ethel says she ought to go & prepare for tomorrow.

7:33 is the lead-up to Tony's double moment of shock & fright.

In rushes Sylvia first "oh Cam & Til, Oleg told us all about it. Are you both OK? (pause) oh, your baby, he looks, er different. He's sitting up, so small, elflike. So cute. Hello little boy".

Tony walks in. (Cameron is in the kitchen getting drinks ready). He looks down, "wow Sylv, that's definitely not human".

Sylvia has just started her chastising of Tony when a furious 'Cameron stomp' enters the room.

"It took me a long time processing countless trillions of bits of data & millions of scenarios before I was able to successfully alter his DNA & grow a living tissue generator within his tiny body, just so that he could be born alive.

Even now I will have to take blood samples daily for weeks, so that I can check his cells & ensure he is getting all the ingredients for life. (Tears). I love my baby, (getting louder) don't you ever say nasty things, I love him (bends down & picks him up). Come on Kylon, they think you're weird".

(Goes in to Sylvia's bedroom & shuts the door).

Inside, she quietly speaks to him "my John will love you just like I do. Now I have to decide where you will sleep because I will spend tonight preparing my music".

The solution comes to Cameron almost straight away.

She takes a pin from Sylvia's pin cushion & says "I have to do this once a day", then without warning a tiny little prick in the finger.

"Ooh (squeaky)".

Cam licks the tiny blood leak after slightly squeezing his finger, then says "mmn, I knew you would taste nice", then licks the palm of his hand & makes him laugh, "hehehe".

Tilley hears & hopes that now is a good time to come in. (Knock knock, slowly open door). "Hiya Cam, I've never heard Kylon laugh.

Tony says he didn't mean anything, you do know your baby's different?"

"Yes, he is smaller".

"His head is smaller & his arms aren't chubby like a normal baby. He looks like a small human".

"I designed him that way, tomorrow he will be able to walk. His brain should grow as his head grows. Humans don't use most of their brain so it is more efficient to start life with a small one. My child is different; his head is able to grow, unlike human babies".

"Cameron, mom, I never thanked you properly for saving me with Oleg". (It is at this moment that the same guilty panning is activated. She knows she can't tell Tilley that she is responsible, yet only recently she chastised her for playing Mr Mitchell. She must come clean but not now). Instead, she says "I need to see Ethel alone. You must sleep up here tonight. Thank you".

They come out the bedroom, Kylon sitting on Cameron's folded arms, facing her with hands on her shoulder.

Cameron says "everything is OK. I am going downstairs" and then grabs the brand new tape recorder which has phono-sockets for microphone leads.

"Please come with me & knock on the door".

Tilley opens the door, smiling at Kylon, who makes a funny smile back.

When Ethel answers the door "may I come in" and then walks straight in.

"Sure, hello Kylon, have you had your dinner?"

"Yes, if he wants more he will always help himself. I enjoy it".

"Oh, that's good. May I help you?"

"Yes, I need 1½ hours of silence to record music. Can you go upstairs & be quiet?" (Rather abrupt).

"Er, sure Cam, just a moment".

Cam sets up the equipment.

When Ethel leaves & is heard closing the upstairs door, she starts.

She inserts the mic. In her mouth, pushing it right to the back, then instead of singing, she plays music.

This would probably freak everybody upstairs.

Having the Mic. Inside her sealed lips, drowned out the slurp slurp & eventual snoozy noise of the little elfin lying inside her tucked in t-shirt.

The time passes.

Job done, Cameron goes upstairs & places fingers over her lips & smiles.

She quietly asks Ethel if she can sit downstairs throughout the night whilst she and the others sleep.

She wants to sow some garments for Kylon.

"Tomorrow I will teach him to sit on a pot".

(Tony tries to show his approval) "That's impressive" (smile).

"Thank you".

Soon, downstairs, Cameron chooses various small cuts of material & pays Ethel handsomely. She says she can't take the money.

She goes outside & gets the sewing machine & parts.

"I'll go to bed now, see you in the morning. Good night dear".

Kylon snoozes but hears sounds. He knows Ethel.

Cameron sets up the sowing machine by the front door of the shop & places tables either side, with material, pins, cottons & scissors on them.

She doesn't need tape measure or a pen.

She gets to work, quietly assuring Kylon that everything is OK, then sings 'over the rainbow' to him, quietly.

Snooze snooze.

For Cameron, this is a testing time for her motor control processing – not stressful but indeed a challenge.

During the night, a few people walk by.

Then a policeman walks by & looks in. He is doing his job. He sees Cameron & recognises her.

She puts her fingers to her lips, points to her lump, and then continues machining the tiny clothes.

When he sees the tiny clothes, he smiles. He'll enjoy telling his mates about this back at the cop shop.

In the early hour of the morning, Cam realised her son's little voice would wake Oleg & Tilley.

She gets up & whispers "stay asleep, mommy's here".

He moves in his sleep & grips her tummy tight with his uncut fingernails to subconsciously make sure she is there.

Cam quickly turns off her pain sensor to that part of her body before she yells in pain.

'Surely childrearing can't be that hard', she thinks in emotional mode.

In computer mode it is merely a few billion electrical impulses – a bit like human brains, actually.

She moves the tables away from the door & gathers up all the items in a cloth and then goes upstairs.

She goes in to the kitchen & shuts the door.

'Kylon will probably wake up'.

She begins showing her gratitude for staying in the apartment over the haberdashery & women's clothing store by placing 6 eggs & 2 syringes in a saucepan of water at the back of the cooker for safety.

The butter is quite hard in the fridge so she cuts off a slab & puts it in a bowl, cutting it in to blobs, ready for the eggs.

A teaspoonful of brown sauce & a big tablespoon of sandwich spread.

The water boils & she turns the heat down low enough so that placing a lid on the saucepan does not make the water overflow but still boils.

5 minutes later, the hot water goes down the sink & once the syringes are removed, is replaced by cold water for 30 seconds.

She peels the eggs at a temperature that will not take the skin off her hands but will soften the butter.

With a fork, she mashes the eggs in to the butter & makes sandwiches & rolls for 4, adding cress.

As well as a wet patch in her tucked in t-shirt, there is now a pong, kylon will … pause … has woken up. "Uh mommee!"

"OK darling, let's change you. Today I will teach you to use the pot or the toilet. Then you won't have any more of that discomfort during the day".

He might or might not understand what she is saying.

Cam has a plan which will hopefully work.

In the meantime, she cleans him up on her lap, sitting on the toilet & does what millions of women did in the 60s with nappys.

The siblings do not rely on an alarm clock any more. Cam goes in & shakes them… more than once without reprieve if necessary.

She does not care about Tony's embarrassments, "I have no interest in that whatsoever, Mary-Belle need not worry".

'Oh hell!'

Soon the siblings get ready to go, Tilley says "look up to the window".

She takes Kylon, who is on the floor with an orange, rolling it about.

"Come with me, I'll show you Sylvia & Tony outside".

He pulls himself up on the settee & stands with arms up, ready to be picked up.

She puts down her good arm like a seat & he sits on it, holding her upper arm.

"Mom, he stood up". Cam looks in to the room & smiles.

Holding him at the window they look down.

Tony & Sylvia look up as they get in the car and wave.

Kylon smiles & waves back with both arms pressing his back against Tilley's chest.

"Sylvia & Tony are going to work" says Tilley.

"Ooh" Is the reply.

Just after that, Cameron hears an excited high pitch sound: "Sylvia Tony going".

She replies in high pitch "yes darling, they will come back tonight" & smiles as Kylon climbs up & looks at her.

Tilley is oblivious.

Cameron speaks to Tilley "I have to make yours & Oleg's arms heal quickly, you need to trust me.

Cameron remembers where the break in her arm was. It was the centre of the ulna.

She has a chisel which she bought to repair Ethel's door.

"Bring Kylon in to the sitting room. I will give him this big bag of peas to shuck in to this saucepan.

Cameron shows him what to do with a smile & gives him words of encouragement like "did you see where that one went?" (He points).

"Yes, go and get it".

She tells Tilley to hold her arm up to her chest & carefully gouges a hole in the plaster.

Next, she cleans the hole & with her extra tight grip, holding a metal thimble in her palm with the needle pressing inside it, she rams Ethel's longest carpet darner in to the hole, penetrating the bone first time.

"Ow ow ow".

"Only one more prick".

"What are you doing?" (Oleg is now awake with a jerk).

Kylon walks over to have a look, slightly wobbly & holding on to the table leg.

Cameron draws about ½" of blood in to the syringe from her arm

"my blood contains nanodes that will rapidly repair your wound.

The orthopaedic surgeon set your bones in alignment, so you will heal OK".

"Will it hurt?"

"No, because your nerves are only in your surface flesh".

Cameron inserts the needle in to what she has computed is the exact place where she penetrated the bone to the marrow, using her graphics interface.

Tilley sees blood ooze on to her plaster from the hole, she says "oohoohoo".

Kylon, in a mousy voice says "oohoohoo".

Oleg looks at Tilley & laughs.

They all laugh more.

Cameron is serious until Kylon says "mommy pees", holding up the saucepan.

Tilley jokingly says "Oh, have you seen her. I'm sure she does?" then looks up from her blood "Oh".

Cam smiles and says "good boy, I'll put water on them & leave them on the cooker for tonight. (Averting her look) what do you think?"

She gives the shuck bag to Kylon to carry to the bin, then comes back "now your turn, (looking at Oleg), it won't take long (averts eyes), then I will escort you to school.

I will carry Kylon & buy him a chest lead when we pass the mother's shop".

As usual Tilley is over the moon "I hope we can get one small enough, he'll look ever so sweet with one walking up the road".

Before Oleg realises the full implication of his treatment, Cam shoves the needle in to his bullet hole & squeezes, then removes the syringe.

He says "I've learn to trust you, you bought us here. I saw what you did in 2024 & that is why I trust you now.

Otherwise believe me; I would've been down those stairs in a flash.

Are you going to tell me everything about you?"

"I'll tell you whilst we walk down the road, we need to go".

With Cameron carrying Kylon in his shop-bought baggy baby clothes, the mother & baby shop stop-off does not produce the required baby reins, so they head for the toy shop.

Cameron asks to test the strength of the harness & ends up paying for the most expensive one.

She will have to go back to the baby shop for cheap reins as the strap is not long enough.

During their walk, Kylon sees smiles & strange looks. They also hear "isn't that baby strange (mom)".

Cameron did not object to this, as she has learnt humans take a while to become accustomed to change.

The assistants in the shops were very pleasant, if what something akin to 'taken aback'.

Once they reach 'School Road', people stare & even forestall driving off after dropping their children.

They reach the school gates, Kylon on Cam's left shoulder, holding her little finger.

He is only 210cm tall (8").

Tilley is 5 minutes late for school & needs to go in quickly.

Cameron understands the meaning of gratitude, something she never received from John at the beginning of their relationship.

She wants to thank Melina for holding her baby & preventing him from falling on to the wooden floor.

In they all go.

The janitor has fixed the broken door glass but the rubber door stop has not been replaced.

Tilley finds that everyone is in the assembly hall.

The door creaks and in she walks.

It bangs behind her.

Only Michelle McDonald, the registrar, sits outside.

Ms Matthews looks at Tilley, she is more than surprised & it shows.

She nods at her as she approaches, arm in sling & an eye that is red.

Even her mid-dark skin can't hide the coloured bruises on her neck.

She quietly says to Melina, in a room quietened to all but whispers, "sorry I'm late. We had to get a lead for Kylon". (Quietly).

"Are you sure you're OK to come to school?"

"I'm a survivor Miss, when you've been where I've been, you'll know they were just scum to be exterminated (smile)".

"Really! Oh OK. I'm just about to tell the children that everything is OK, if you can't stand, sit over there".

"Sure Miss. Mom wants to see you afterwards".

"She does? Oh OK".

Ms Matthews begins in a louder voice "I have called this special assembly today to assure you that the threat of kidnappings is over. None of you need worry… " Etc.

The talk goes on & then the fatal words "does anyone have any questions?"

Arms shoot up like blades in a horror mummy case.

"Miss, are you OK, I mean was you hurt like Tilley?"

"Fortunately for me no, they tied me up".

Tilley adds "He was about to shoot her through the head".

Another young female voice says "but you shot him first, eh Til!"

"Ooh"s & "aah"s.

"Calm down, please be quiet. I meant, do you have concerns about your safety?"

A small boy at the front stabs the air.

"Yes Alfie"

"Is it true you & Tilley's mom got a baby?"

There are a few noises, "really!".

"Yes her mom had a baby boy at the boat island & I helped him to be born".

"Ooh"s and "aah"s.

Tilley stands "Miss, mom is here with the baby, can I ask her to come in?"

Somewhere near the front a boy's voice is heard "it looks like a gremlin".

"Phillip, you're on detention. I will see you afterwards". She looks at Tilley "go and get your mom, we'd love to see both of them".

Tilley goes out to the hall. No-one there, just the bang of the door shutting.

She rushes out & is in time to see Cameron turning the corner.

She shouts "COME BACK".

Oleg stops, turns & shrugs his shoulders & hands, then rushes after Cameron.

Tilley goes back in "they've gone Miss".

Down the road, Oleg rushes after Cameron.

She has tears in her eyes "I love you Kylon", kissing him on the tiniest of foreheads.

"I love you mommy", climbs up & kisses her mwee mwee mwee on the cheek.

At that moment, an electronic switch activates inside Cameron's priority matrix.

She has not registered it but it seems John is now priority 3 beneath Kylon then Tilley.

He is still 'a must' though.

Eventually, she storms past Ethel's shop, not bothering to look in.

Kylon looks in & sees her at the cash register holding a bill up to the light.

"Ethel", he says In the same endearing semi-cartoon voice.

Cameron says "yes, she is nice", then stops. "Let us go and see her, Oleg & I have a small job to do. You can watch or help. I am going to make a toilet seat board for you".

"Uh?"

"You will see".

Sure enough, the 2 of them get a great reception.

Kylon says to Ethel, hanging on to Cameron's ear whilst sitting astride her shoulder "mommy" & points to her eyes.

Ethel looks closer "oh, is your mommy crying?"

"Err yes".

"Cameron, tell me what happened".

Soon enough Ethel prises it out of her whilst Kylon sits on the counter and draws on a piece of paper.

Oleg listens.

"Dear, you must not get upset over what children say. They don't understand. Anyway, he might not know what a gremlin looks like".

Kylon butts in "gremlins?" and points to himself smiling.

Cameron looks sadder again as she weeps a tear.

Ethel leans down to Kylon, "no, you are not a gremlin, you are a perfect little boy. Show me what you're drawing whilst your mommy tells me why she is here".

It turns out that Cameron wants a small plank, if Ethel has one. She also possesses some padding, material, a stapler and possibly 2 small cups.

'Bingo', she has them all, plus a dust cloth.

Cameron smiles at last & gives Ethel a hug, whilst Kylon carries the material behind Oleg to the stairs & stops. Once in the sitting room, Oleg places the wood on his 2 tool boxes & measures the cup circles.

He then painstakingly chisels 2 circles.

Cameron cuts the material whilst listening to & repeating "English, one, two, three….. 99, 100", followed by "espaniola or Spanish, uno, dos, tres….. noventa, nueve, una ciento" little hugs & kisses.

Oleg listens & watches, he is really enjoying his new life in this environment & does not notice the lack of pain in his arm as he holds the chisel.

Now it is Cameron's turn.

She talks through what she is doing with the staple.

Then it happens, a knock on the door downstairs.

Oleg looks at Cameron, Cameron looks at the door, Oleg looks at Kylon who looks back with an open fishy mouth which is eating food & a surprised look – very cute.

Cameron gets up off her knees & walks to the door as Kylon starts to follow her.

She turns, kneels down & says "we don't know who it is, please hide behind something until it is safe".

She relies on Oleg to handle things.

To show Kylon what to do, Oleg goes behind the settee & beckons him with a finger & "sshhh" with the other one.

Kylon looks worried but does as he is told.

"Good boy, mommy loves you", then she goes downstairs with a gun behind her.

"Mrs Cameron?"

"Yes".

"Good day, I am the telephone installer".

"Good, please put it there".

"Here, are you sure?"

"Yes".

"OK Mrs, it's your phone".

"On second thoughts, please also put a socket here too".

"OK Mrs, it'll cost more but you are the customer, I'll be back in a moment".

Cameron opens the door & walks to the window to check his van as Kylon climbs up her, under her t-shirt & starts making her day.

She switches off her tingle before thoughts of John spoil her day.

Especially as Oleg is standing there, who is not faring much better wishing he was Kylon.

"Roll on tonight, I might strike it with Sylvia". (Cameron heard him say that).

Kylon is soon finished & climbs down mommy's leg. She knows it will be soon and takes the finished article in to the bathroom, then hands it to Oleg to place on the seat whilst Cameron removes Kylon's leggings & nappy.

She places him on the seat.

"Aw".

"Yes the potty seat is cold. I will fill this bowl with water & this one with soapy water".

Kylon watches her cut the toilet paper in to ¼s and place in 1 wooden receptacle (like a square cigar box) and kitchen towel in quarters the opposite side.

She says to him "if you're not ready, we can come back later".

"OK mommy".

Oleg has already left the room & starts to clear up.

2 smiling faces come in to the room as Oleg suggests a stroll in a park might be nice.

"Good idea but we must watch out for dogs".

"Dogs?" says Kylon.

"Yes, they are small and have 4 legs. A dog is covered in hair and has the habit of being dangerous. Mrs Coolidge had one outside the school – it is white and had a long waggie tail".

Cameron demonstrates.

"Oh mommy! potty"

"Oh OK, come on". They rush to the bathroom & Cameron removes his garments again.

To her surprise he jumps up and sits down.

She shows the 2-day old how best to clean up perfectly, washing everything away with the ½ wet kitchen towel, followed with fresh water, rinse then dry. Cameron was always the cleanest of cyborgs you could possibly meet (on a dark night).

"Would you like to wear your new clothes?"

"Yesse".

"OK, but you must stay clean and always use the potty".

She goes to fetch the tiny baby doll panties and trousers that she made.

He follows her in to Sylvia's bedroom and puts them on.

Cameron is very pleased & proud of him, "now you look like Oleg. I am extremely proud of you. Shall we go out to the park?"

He wants to & off they go – after all, he does not know what a 'park' is.

The hour passes very well but Cameron preferred not to sit on the swing – standing close by watching out for vicious beasts was more her thing.

Oleg sat on the swing & Kylon sat on him waving, laughing & making adorable "weee" sounds.

He said "shall we go higher?"

"Look mom, higher Oleg".

After that, he climbed a tree without branches until 6' off the ground – his finger & toe nails showing their worth.

He did not have any desire to wear footwear, which was understandable considering the flexibility of his feet.

Next, a walk on his lead to the food shop.

Cameron had quite a job here, making sure people kept out of his way.

He was not happy about crossing the road and kept running behind her legs even when cars were a long way away.

They also bought baby food, rusks, milk etc.

By the time they got home, he asked Cameron to lie down as he was too tired to hang on while he suckled.

Afterwards, she put him on the settee & warned Oleg not to sit there as she put a blanket on him & pillow next to him.

Even a coffee table in front, to prevent Oleg forgetting.

She will go out later & buy a small cot.

2:30, time to set off to meet Tillie – Kylon is still snoozing, Oleg goes on his own. Cameron writes their phone number on a piece of paper for him to give to Tilley's teacher.

Cameron prepares parsnip & home-made fish in parsley sauce to go with the peas & potatoes.

She wonders if John is being fed properly & that he is getting on well with Allison – even a pregnancy.

She knows that future Savannah talked of large scale strife & that John was now man enough & clever enough to command his troops to safety.

Is Sonia taking her place, not completely of course but …. Don't even think it.

When Kylon wakes up, she must take a blood sample.

She gets the assorted baby food ready, tinned rice, rusk, even some potato that she mashed yesterday & finally tinned pear – all his choice to take it or leave it.

Tilley arrives home on time & greets Kylon – Cameron too – she rushed home to see them, leaving Oleg to watch her down the road.

Straight away she sees Kylon's smart fitting trousers with an elastic waist. "You look smart, where did you get those from?"

(He shrugs).

Cameron says "I made them last night".

"WOW Cam, aren't you just the one".

"I am?"

"You most certainly are".

Cameron takes that as 'good' & smiles with happiness.

Tilley goes in the bathroom "where did that come from?"

Kylon runs in "mine, Oleg Mommy", then pretends to hit a chisel.

"Oh really, they made it. Have you used it?"

(Little beam), "yes", then he jumps up, pulls down his trousers/panties & sits on it".

"Oh OK, I'll leave you to it".

"No no, look".

Tillie is forced to see how he needed to go & how clean he is. She walks out with a funny look on her face nodding her head from side to side "that was excellent", followed by a tiny 'beamer'.

Cameron says "I love you even more".

Kylon rushes over, climbs up her & mwee mwee (kiss kiss) I love mommy lots".

Tilley & Oleg are more than impressed.

Tilley wants to know if Cameron is OK & will go to school tomorrow. "By the way mom, my arm doesn't hurt much, you must have performed magic. Are you still going to sing on Saturday?"

"Yes".

"Good, I can't wait".

"I have bought you a dress to wear. It is on Sylvia's bed".

During the afternoon before the siblings got home, Oleg approached Cameron in the kitchen whilst Tilley played cards with Kylon – quite a picture.

He says "Ms Matthews asked to see you, so I went to tell her you did not come. She thought it was because you heard the gremlin remark".

Kylon listens as he plays… Oleg continues "I told her it was true. She told me that Phillip had been reprimanded & shown a picture of a gremlin.

He was also shown a picture of an elf and a pixie. She said that an elf is a nice creature & the main difference is that an elf is blue & has large pointed ears.

She said she is worried you heard that because children say bad things. Phillip will probably grow in to a nice man one day.

She also said she thinks Kylon is cute & all the children would like to meet him".

Cameron hears Kylon "show me a picture of an elf", whilst simultaneously replying "I will ask Kylon".

In just under 2 hours, the siblings will be home – not long after that, something shocking happens.

At 5:55, Cameron informs Tilley that very soon the sibling car will pull up outside.

Tilley stands by the window holding Kylon as Oleg strains the peas whilst Cameron dishes out the fish in sauce on to warm plates.

After parking & waving, they let themselves in & walk upstairs.

In walks Tony, "hi everyone, mmm what a lovely aroma".

Cam is pleased.

In walks Sylvia "hello everyone, where's our new arrival?"

Just then, he walks in from the bathroom

"WOW, don't you look good in those trousers, very smart".

Sylvia continues to ask him what he has done today as she goes in to her bedroom.

He follows her in & she listens as she changes; "walk to park".

"Oh yes?"

"Swing with Oleg".

"Really, what did your mommy do?"

"She, she er, look at me".

"Oh that's good, she was making sure you was safe from dogs".

"Ooh!" (and so on).

After eating every morsal, including a small piece of fish for Kylon, the siblings go to the sitting room & sit down to relax after a hard day. They turn the telly on and see a repeat of the Lucy show.

Tilley washed up using a bowl of water that is not too hot & Kylon insists on getting involved, so Cameron lifts him on to the sink & he blows bubbles after being shown what to do by Tilley.

Cameron stands there drying up, in case Kylon falls.

(The moment of shock is fast approaching).

7 mins. Later, Cameron is in the bathroom deciding which eyeliner will look good.

"AAAHHH", bonk, "MOMMY".

Sylvia yells "WHAT HAPPENED?" whilst simultaneously Tilley shouts "TONY DID YOU KICK HIM?"

Cameron is almost through the door at a 2nd "MOMMY".

Daggers & 'The Cameron stomp' coincide with the door hitting the hanging coathangers with women's undergarments drying on them.

Tony's pants drop to the floor beneath them – he did not use a peg.

Tony quickly says in his defence "I WAS DOZING & HE STUCK HIS FINGERS IN MY LEG".

"OWW OW MOMMY, my here & here" (he points to his tummy & ass).

"Why did you kick him?" as she grabs his shirt & pulls him towards her.

"I didn't mean to. Look, sorry Kylon it was an accident. I'll make it up to him. You know I like him Cam, er Cameron".

Sylvia intervenes & gets up to see to Kylon whilst saying "it was probably an automatic reaction. Let me look at you baby" (meaning Kylon).

Cameron lets go of Tony but Kylon has already outstretched arms to Sylvia & she picks him up, saying "he didn't mean it, come over to my bed & show me where it hurts".

Cameron gives Tony the red eye then follows Tilley to the bedroom to look for bruises & marks.

Tony sits & worries, expecting reprisals to happen.

Cameron sees the tiny bump/red on Kylon's ass as he pulls down the back of his elastic waist clothes.

It seems that Kylon was winded a little & his chest ribs are a little red.

The others are a little puzzled that Cameron is not too perturbed as she tests his stress level by taking a reading from his neck, drawing his sweat/chemicals in to her system & rapidly passing the info to her chip through electrical signals from her nanodes.

She gets up, grabs a pin from Sylvia's dressing table & quickly pricks his finger as she holds his hand, saying "I am checking your blood darling".

She touches the blood with her tongue, and then kisses his forehead saying "you are special baby, you will be OK but you must stay safe with me.

Why did you stick your fingers in to Tony's leg?"

He points down "trousers, Tony see" as he shakes his head.

Sylvia shouts in to the other room "TONY, DID YOU SEE KYLON'S TROUSERS?"

"YES".

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

"WAS I SUPPOSED TO?" Tony looks up & sees Cameron's fearsome stare from the bedroom – he gets up and walks over "sorry I did not say anything, your trousers are better than mine, I was jealous, so I didn't say anything".

Cam grins.

Kylon gets down & does a twirl for him.

Tony looks to Cameron, sees another fearsome stare, looks back to Kylon & says "you look great, if you wear them tonight all the ladies will like you even more" … smiles all round.

Cameron leaves the room which gives Tony the chance to have his little jipe. "I'm telling you 'e int human & (points to bedroom) she int human either".

(3 voices, Sylvia, Tilley, Kylon) "SHUT UP TONY", (which is followed by lots of laughter, especially Oleg).

Sylvia then says (not the best chosen words, looking at Kylon) "haven't you got a cute titter".

Tony rises to the opportunity "I wouldn't call her that!"

"What?" (3 seconds of silence).

Tilley yells out "oh you're talking about mom".

"What do you mean?" says Sylvia.

Tilley goes over & whispers in her ear – Cameron listens carefuly.

"Oh Tony, how could you".

Oleg laughs more as Kylon yells "WHAT WHAT WHAT?"

Still not understanding despite hearing Tilley.

Tilley walks over & sits on the floor & bends down to whisper in his ear.

The changing expressions on his mischievous face are quite entertaining as he says "oh, ooh, ahhh, that's funny, he he he".

Cameron now knows why they are laughing but does not find it funny as she opens the bathroom door – "what's funny?" She says.

Sylvia cuts in "they're being silly, just something Tony said". (There is an evil stare from guess who to guess who).

Fortunately, the next 3 days are uneventful and now it is Saturday. (10 Aug).

As the evening approaches, Tilley has seen her dress, which is black with 3 small black ribbon bows at the rear on the waistband.

Cameron brushes her hair up so that a parting forms in the middle, then she places a ribbon each side & her fairly long thick hair which sprays in all directions.

Tilley looks in the mirror & smiles.

Next, Cameron tests the large tape recorder/player & takes some cushions/blankets downstairs to cushion it in the trunk.

She has also shown Kylon his shirt, jacket & trousers, which are olive green with cowboy style cotton patterning on the front.

Shoes were a problem, so she settled for moccasin footwear from the toyshop & used Tony's brown boot polish on them.

She will put them on him at the last minute as they are still in the oven on low, so that the polish will go hard, then she can brush them with a toothbrush.

Whilst she was out with Oleg, she also bought perfectly fitting clothes for him, in the early style of Elvis – a larger version of Kylon's outfit.

Cameron picked up this idea from Sarah when Ricky, Conny & Dean went to the posh restaurant in Mexican style clothing whilst she & the other 2 hotties all wore the same dress in 3 different colours.

Cameron's turn in the bathroom – she does not have the water too hot, Kylon needs to get in too.

This is his first time – he enjoys a little giggle at Cameron as she undresses & gets in.

She soaps him up & washes his hair, which is ½" long & matches her own colouring.

She will give it a little trim & ensure it does not stick up at the back when it is dry. Bryl-crème is good for flattening hair.

He loves submerging himself in the water & flopping his arms & legs.

Cam spreads her legs & raises her knees to give him more room.

With his feet he pushes against her doormat & propels himself to the other end of the bath.

He looks up & says "wow, that's good" & laughs in his cute voice.

Cameron continues washing then steps out to give her son the entire bath.

Next, it is out the bath & towels around them.

Cam cleans up & they dash to the bedroom with another Kylon giggle in front of the sitting room audience.

Cameron takes Kylon's clothes out of a small bag & lays them on the bed.

"You can dress yourself while I put my dress on".

It turns out that Cameron deemed it fair to show to everyone at the 'Spur Em On' that Tilley was her adopted daughter by wearing the same style black dress, which also has 5 crinkled petticoats to make it stick out like a funnel down to the calves.

She is going to wear white socks but also has fine black stockings & suspenders in her bag for her penultimate songs.

Soon Tony is ready in his trousers, white shirt & mauve jacket from the era & sets off to pick up M-B & no doubt tell her about the 'cat claw kid'.

Indoors, Sylvie looks great in her big black polka dot dress.

Very soon, Ethel comes upstairs & immediately makes Kylon's day by saying how suave he looks & how good he will look dancing with Tilley, the prettiest girl at the Saloon.

Ethel dresses very smart in 1920's style. She can afford to, her clientele are well-to-do. Mainly farmers wives.

Meanwhile, or is it 47 years in the future? Has Cameron changed the future by bumping off or terminating Mr Ricci & 3 of his sons?

Would she even know, as it happened in her past when she was in 2009.

Also, if not, would John know in 2027? Probably not, as Cameron said he was dead – whereas, he could still be alive, considering that many occurrences in time have changed.

Will familiar faces still exist in 2009 when she gets there with Tilley/Oleg/Kylon or has the broken Ricci descendant line removed someone she knows? (An example could be officer Salaam's grandfather being Ricci son #3. – (He is not by the way)).

-0-

**I mentioned that Oleg is not that stupid because you will be surprised how many people saw the end off of bolts only to find they can't get the bolt on because the thread is damaged. How do I know this? Don't ask! **

**Another thing; the gun that Tilley possesses is in Cameron's name: Sonia Cameron.**

**The reason for the cyborgs getting pregnant has still not been made clear – after all, they are there to protect John and having a child could be quite time consuming and endanger him.**

**Just to be clear, Kylon hears and repeats words very well. His voice does not match any cartoon voice that I have ever heard. It is more like a quiet pathetic sound – very sweet really. **He is not a cyborg****

**Only today I saw a program on TV which surprised the hell out of me. Cameron named her son Kylon = Kyle/John. Funnily enough, Kalone (or Kylon) from Sparta was a Roman latrine house speaker who said you shouldn't desire the impossible. – His original Roman words and picture are depicted in ancient Ostea, harbour town near Rome. Clever Kylon taught people how to fart without making a noise. He was a humourist of the era. (Written & presented by Mary Beard for the BBC - Meet the Romans with Mary Beard). **

**For readers who have read my story from beginning to end, you might notice that Cameron & Sonia definitely have different personalities.**

**Finally, I had to think many times about Tilley's being tied to the flimsy table and the events thereafter. In the end, I left it as it was as everything turned out for the better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In the last episode, Cameron has given birth to Kylon. He is only 8" tall and will continue growing approx. 4" per year until he is approximately age 16. (You do the growth maths). In this episode something similar is due to happen.**

**(I had a lot of trouble keeping up-to-date with the dates in 1962 Miss, and then today it came to me. Why it took so long I shall berate myself for. All I had to do was look at the date 20 + 20 years later. That is the same day & date of the week. For instance, Cameron arrived in Miss. on 28 July 62, (Sunday), which is the same day of the week in 1982 & 2002. I did all this by right clicking on my laptop clock, Adjust date/time and went back to 2002 but did not save the changes. I have amended my dates accordingly because I cocked them up.)**

-0-

During the evening at approx. 30 min. intervals, Lesley goes upstairs to check on Sonia & clean her up if necessary.

Nobody is quite sure what to say to her, but Derek, Sarah & Allison for instance, are pretty sure she has had a hell of a day.

She is with the elder kids including the Japanese, telling them about litmus paper and also phosphorous & how to store it. She explains that it is a useful slow timer for bombs, as explained to her by Derek.

She will not talk to the adults or show how she really feels. Allison is holding 1-Ally, reading a book whilst nearby 3-Ally keeps asking the Youngs questions and can't understand why they can't remember many things.

They are mystified, as usual, because some of the things she says are possible. For instance, when she went to work with daddy & proudly met his boss – he had not taken her – yet?

Also how a student named Robin bought mommy a card with a heart on it. She bought it home & put it on the coffee table.

Claire knew this guy & knew he had a crush on her but he never bought her a card (yet!)

How could 3-Ally know his name? Both these events happened just before they died – perhaps that is why 3-Ally remembered it so well.

Big Allison tried hard to remember but she couldn't – probably because she was too young, yet she did remember the piano tune recently.

The kids had been out earlier down to the wooded bushy area, climbing trees etc., so now they were OK sitting indoors until bedtime.

Lesley retired early too.

Soon the whole house would be wide awake.

At approx. 11pm John arrives home, having performed the biggest PR exercise that he may ever do – who knows?

Just before midnight: Everybody is sleeping, especially Lesley, who has Sonia beside her, so she thought.

Even Sarah is asleep in her room with her weaponry close at hand.

(Quietly) Sonia? (Pause, nothing, turns on side light) "Sonia?"

(Looks at her hand, sees blood.

Pulls back the sheet. Screaming shout)

"SOONNIIA".

(HORROR, gets out of bed, runs to door, opens it).

"SONIA" (blurp, sick in hallway. Staggers down hallway).

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" (blurp again. Tears in eyes, reaches the bathroom door).

2 doors fly open, guns in hands. The badasses are not sure which way to run.

Has Sonia gone bad. It dawns on them that if Sonia was on a killing spree, she would be visible and Lesley would be dead….. surely?

They edge down the corridor as John, Sarah & Derek appears on the scene.

Sarah can hear 'blurp barf', "Sonia please, sob".

Dean stares inside the bedroom as Marta almost falls in to him.

"Lesley's had a baby!"

"Stop there" shouts John.

He rushes up to look as quickly as possible, followed by Sarah & Derek, now watched by almost everybody.

The bathroom door opens. Lesley stands there crying "what has she done?"

People are confused. 'Did Sonia make Lesley miscarriage?'

Some of them, Derek for one, is realising he should have looked where he was walking.

Lesley says in her sad quiet voice "you godda find Sonia".

It can be seen that there is some blood on her cotton pink/blue pyjamas but not where it should be.

"I don't think that's wise Lesley, if she did this to you, it might be time to give up on her" says Derek.

"It's not my fucking baby" she retorts.

"Then whose is it?" says Martin.

Derek, John, Sarah, Claire, Helena, Sofia, Sunny, Leila, Riley, Mr young, the Tibbetts/Dempseys all look around at each other as they crowd the hallway & stairs.

The only thought is that Sonia has gone mad & killed someone then ripped or cut it out, until John remembers the addition to Sonia's diet.

He says "**SONIA?**"

Lesley looks back, says nothing then goes in to the bedroom & shuts the door.

She looks at the little boy, no more than 4", surely? 'How could she have accomplished it?' she thinks.

Sarah says to John "It's possible, she's not far away. She might be upset. I don't know how her mind works but she's all alone, that I do know. I suggest we leave Lesley alone to gather her thoughts, possibly ask how it happened. I'm gonna look around outside".

"I'll come with you" says John, and then he adds "stay inside kids, just in case she's erratic".

"What's that?" says Marta. She is soon told.

Sarah turns right, John goes to the left. He guesses that if she was by the stable, the horses would make a noise.

He heads for the small wood. Sure enough she is standing there, nothing to hide her buttocks or legs.

She is facing the other way but says "my God doesn't have a soul. I don't deserve to have children".

John is hardly surprised she knew he was there.

He remembers the last time she said that in childrearing classes at school. He assumes therefore that she might be crying.

He replies "I don't believe that. Perhaps the stress, no er, the escape from the bank put too much strain on your baby?"

"No, it's not that, I wasn't able to find a way of making a baby with my physiology to survive. (Sarah enters earshot).

He needed a way of regenerating nanodes and I couldn't compute a solution in time.

My available memory was taken up by running 4 identical programs which controlled the terminators at VIRTUALLY the same time. I still had to oversee their courses of action.

All the resources that I had designated were taken up by many other problems.

It is very likely that my baby died for this reason.

My regenerator is like Jenny's, made of hard tantalite-platinum non rejection formulation, invented & refined by Skynet in 2024.

Now that Lesley knows what I have done, she will never let me try again. She will never trust me. I was unfaithful. (sob).

My Skynet software triggered a yearning for a child. Of course the baby would not have formed a Skynet allegiance but I still had no choice. I don't remember what happened.

She will never understand or forgive me.

Cameron said she would do the same.

She too had no choice and was not aware of what she was doing under this influence.

You could compare it with terets in humans. Or better still, sleep walking".

John thinks back, "oh shoot, we…."

He looks at his mom. She realises the truth.

Then he adds "she took my child to her death".

Sarah changes the subject quickly, "come back home. I'll fetch you something to wear. Whatever Lesley says, no matter how bad it is, she'll understand, I'm sure she will".

"No she won't". (Lip quivers and tears start to run).

John realises that surely even Sonia must need a partner, "is there a father of the baby that Lesley is looking over until you get back?"

"Yes. Is she really looking over my baby until I get back?"

Sarah answers "of course, just go to the doorway, open it & wait to be invited in. When you think it is time to speak, say 'I'm sorry, I'm only a cyborg'. I'm sure that will melt her heart".

"What do you mean?"

"She will hopefully think that you can't always do the right thing, and then she'll take pity on you. You will understand".

"Oh, thank you". (This is a serious moment).

On their way back to the ranch, John puts his hand over Sonia's shoulder & quietly says to the sobbing cyborg "everything will be OK. By the way, are you in pain down there, I mean, should I fetch Charlie & Michelle. You look pretty shot up".

"I've turned off my pain sensors down there, it would be hellishly painful. I've done a diagnostic, I should regrow".

Sarah thinks 'hellishly painful!' then asks "will you try again?"

"There is no point, I am not Allison. I don't have her DNA structure in my database. I only have Cameron's reproductive organs building instructions.

I tried to build an organic regenerator that is compatible with higher volumes of ground trace metals.

It is necessary to create micro circuitry when building new nanodes.

I am the most advanced & powerful computer invented but still I could not cross the metal-flesh barrier.

My son's regenerator would have needed to grow in size as he grew.

The regenerator technology was created by Skynet in 2023 & put in to production in 2024.

It would have taken mankind many decades longer to do this without the Skynet supercomputer".

The trio reach the door & before Sarah has the chance to go in, little eyeballs appear.

John jumps in front of Sonia to shield her.

Fortunately, it is dark "move move move" yells Sarah, then grabs the first thing she sees, a table cloth, removes the things on it & rushes back out the door.

Sonia can hear whispers "did you see?"

"Yes, metal instead of bones".

"Yes, joints & things".

"I could see her hair, some of it has gone".

"SHUT UP MARTIN".

"I was only sayin!"

As sorrowful Sonia walks in, Sarah says to Martin "I'll deal with you later", (evil stare).

Upstairs, someone or more has cleaned the floor & walls (Leslie's parents to be exact). They stand anxiously in the corridor.

Sarah nods at them as she & Sonia walk past, followed by John.

Sarah knocks on the door.

She waits a while, knocks again & pushes it open.

There in the same place on the bloody sheet & now visible afterbirth & cord, is the little baby, like a small elfin creature, whose body is covered with a small face cloth. His little eyes are shut and he looks quite pale.

Sarah's face drops from a false smile to mild shock as she rounds her lips.

Lesley looks up and says "isn't he beautiful".

Lionel stands in the hallway as close as possible, he heard that.

Sarah replies "Yes, he's angelic. Here is a visitor Lee".

Sarah steps aside & using her hand guides Sonia to the doorway.

She waves everybody away with her hand & leaves them to it. People, John & Derek included, can see Sarah's eyes are very moist.

Lesley lifts the baby's head with its closed eyes for Sonia to get a better look, saying "didn't you want him?"

"Yes I wanted him".

"Why is he dead?"

"I couldn't support him".

"What? You mean you didn't have the time for him as well as looking after John & all of us?" says Lesley in a rather exasperated voice.

"No, I mean he could not live outside my body".

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you going to stay standing there?"

"No", (walks in).

"How did this happen? Did you grow him yourself?"

"No, I used a male sperm".

"Whose?" (It is a good job Sarah stayed outside. She knocks, pushes the door, glances at the baby then says

"She couldn't help it. It's not her fault".

"Really! Why?"

"Her Skynet programming gave her no choice, like she can't help loving you".

Lesley looks at Sonia & says "I don't understand".

"It's true, Cameron was as unaware as I was that our prime directive was to repair ourselves, other endos, machines & even go further if possible. Our software took this chance & commanded us to procreate. We both unwillingly had sex with the most suitable mate".

"So! Who was it?"

"I love you".

"Who was it?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Who was it?"

"You never told me you love me so telling you will make me feel worse".

(Slightly abruptly and slow) "Yees, I love youuu".

"Would you be happy if the baby lived?"

"The little boy is beautiful & I'm sure I would have got used to him. Why won't you tell me?"

From the door comes a male voice "I'm the father but I was not a willing participant".

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU DID IT WITH HER BEHIND MY BACK. MY OWN BROTHER. I'VE HAD A HELL OF A FREEKIN DAY. I GO TO BED, WAKE UP AND FIND A BLOODY DEAD KID NEXT TO ME, (looking at Sonia, and wishing she never said it). Perhaps Sonia saw the regret on Lesley's face?) AND WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU WHILE I'M HAVING THE SHOCK OF MY LIFE?"

(Lionel has a quick word) "I didn't want to…".

"DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME YOU FANCIED THE PANTS OFF MY GIRL. WELL IT SEEMS YOUR WISH CAME TRUE COS' HER PANTS CERTAINLY DID COME OFF".

(Downstairs, everyone hears her every utterance).

Looking at Lionel, Lesley throws a lamp towards him, ripping the lead out of the plug in the wall. "GET OUT OF HERE". (Crash, it hits the wall the other side of the hall. He quickly goes).

"AND SHUT THE FUCKIN' DOOR". (He does).

Lesley looks at Sonia "you've been through hell too, haven't you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm only a cyborg".

She looks at Sonia & tears start to flow, then she rushes up and flings her arms around her, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise".

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I feared what happened today would materialise and you would order me away".

The pair cry & cry.

Lesley snivels "your hair looks terrible, sniff. I think we should ask Sofia & her mom ter do it for us".

"That would be nice".

"Yes & before that you can have a shower (pause, lip quiver, stares in Sonia's blotched face) but you'll need to place your son on something, so that I can strip the bed".

Sonia puts Lesley's pillow on a single wooden armed couch, goes back for her boy, then gently picks him up, supporting his head, watched by Lesley, placing him down.

Then she goes back & horrifies her by picking up the tiny placenta & cord, bites through it, chews & swallows without a thought, knowing that these things are normal in the future & for animals.

Lesley stays quiet.

On the stairs, Sarah says "They've made up John".

She then hears "I didn't mean what I said about your son. Sob, was it hard to give birth?"

"WAAAIL. I hoped you didn't mean it. Yes it was hard, my vagina is badly damaged and my uterus broke off".

"Snivel, can you turn your sound down?"

"Yes, sorry, sob wail".

"What are you going to do with your baby?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Downstairs, John asks Sarah "what was that crash?"

"Just a broken lamp & a hole in the wall to plaster up".

"Huh, minimal collateral, not bad for an encounter with a cyborg", (sighs, thinks of Cameron, then looks for Allison who is upstairs reading 3-Ally a story in the bedroom trying to pacify her & explain what is happening.

"If her baby died, perhaps my magic wand can bring it back to life?"

"I don't think it is possible for fairies to do that".

"OK then, I'll make her have another one".

Earlier the same day. USAF base.

'Oh hell, just my luck'. A large black/grey car pulls up outside the small sentry kiosk.

Within the last 2 hours, new instructions have been issued.

There are now 2 sentries at each entrance issued with strict instructions to phone the Howards if any vehicle occupants wishing to see them pulls up, otherwise they are to phone reception.

Melanie picks up the phone, "Commander Howard's office".

"Presidential car with a box Miss".

"How many in the car?"

"2 Miss".

"OK, as per instructions".

The other sentry holds up the high powered tungsten/uranium tipped rifle, aiming it at the passenger.

"Please lift up your sleeve sir".

The passenger, a courier for the president does as he is asked.

The sentry gently grabs 2 fingers worth of skin on the inner side of his arm & holds it for 10 seconds, then lets go of it.

The arm was warm & the flesh turned a yellowish/white for a second or two.

Finally he holds his wrist to his ear, "please bend your wrist a few times" (pause) "Thank you sir".

The sentry does the same for the driver, noting that his flesh was also warm. "Thank you, you may pass. Tomorrow we will have dogs".

The sentry returns to the phone. "They're on their way Miss".

"OK, tell them I'll meet them at reception".

"They're already on their way Miss".

"Mam, you hear".

"Sorry Mam, I've just been drafted in".

"OK, tell all your colleagues that your drafting is for real. The threat exists. You must be vigilant".

"Yes Mam". (click).

Melanie says "I'm off to pick up your official documents & medallions dad (smile)".

Geoff, who is on the phone to the governor of CA, raises his hand & nods. Commerce is returning to Palm Beach ship & boat Port.

A police presence, consisting of 4 launches, still patrols the area above the terminators. They assume the seabed consists of scrap metal.

Elsewhere, Pretzel is monitoring the situation.

All the time mayhem & attention points towards John Connor, she will continue to run things at Kaliba & use her newly acquired ms-13 army.

They are responsible for collecting container imports & deliver them to secret factory locations.

In return, she will ensure the routes they use for their narcotic/drug imports are kept clear whenever possible.

For the police, this is a terrible time.

John Connor is increasingly aware of this & wishes Cameron was there to help him, considering Sonia is having digital mental/physical problems.

Cameron is also not there to tell Jenny that her bunker TDE has blown up in 2024 & that she should have a more secure door & hatch built here in 2009.

There are many 'ifs' – for instance; if Cameron knew what was happening in more detail, she could change some history.

Any person born on or before 28 July 1962 linked to bad doings in 2009 could be terminated. Of course, if they have, or will have a family, who knows what loss to mankind could occur. (One of them could bring an Olympic gold medallist in to the world… perhaps? After all, those Grey creeps could probably afford to pay for their son/daughter's training etc).

Back home, the Zeira Crew have worked out the strategy for erecting their TDE on land close to the back of the ranch house.

Mr Young has been kept in the loop as he needs to plot, as close as possible, the location of the large cave with Thomas Reese's help. Admittedly he is not entirely qualified as a geologist etc but he is a willing participant.

The job is urgent & discovering that Sonia can't sit down for at least 4-5 days does not help.

The team can legitimately build a dummy stable out the back of the ranch, so that will be their first job.

They can't go out & order timber etc., so Mr Murch is given the task instead as he is not a Skynet target…. yet.

He goes out for the entire day, liaising with the team on his cameraphone, making the purchases & taking delivery the next day.

Nails, drills, electric saws, toughened or Georgian glass, fireproof boards, big fans, flu's, extractors etc etc. The power supply, diesel, large generator, massive UPS, cables, etc. In other words, logistically, everything.

A lot of this must be bought by Jenny & CW too, in order to spread the load and not draw attention to themselves. The delivery address has to be Jenny's front large gravel drive-in & parking area. From there, everything will be moved by hired truck to the ranch overnight.

As a result of this, more money is needed, so, the next day (1st March 09), Sonia is compelled to go out with Sarah & Lesley to coerce people in betting shops in to buying lotto tickets, betting on horses etc.

Placing other bets which are all held in Sonia's database, (fortunately copied from Cameron before she vamooshed).

Each bet has to be small as the winnings must be in cash, with 10% going to the grateful coercee.

Lesley is in the back of Sarah's SUV with Sonia, who kneels on the back seat only wearing a dress down below.

Unlike Cameron, she is not quite as bashful & shows Lesley what is left & how it should grow.

Sarah listens then says "how about a nice burial for the poor little lad next to your parents?"

Lesley turns to Sonia "how do you feel about that?"

"I would like that. Will Lionel be invited?"

Sarah expects a Pe-queňo amorado argumento but it does not happen.

Lesley does her best to stay calm, even though she is seething over Lionel. She is scared her temper might flare but continues her conversation. "I guess so. Will it happen again?"

"No", (a downright Skynet lie for which Sonia is not aware – a kind of human terets).

There is also something which cunning Cameron put in place 46 years ago, the effects of which will soon come in to fruition, although in my story it will not happen until 1963 - In human terms it will be like a hypnotist putting someone under his spell & telling them that a certain event will trigger them to do something.

It will, or has happened when Sonia went in to hibernation in Jenny's loft in 1984. We will know once Sonia is healed up & back to normal. (See note at end of this chapter).

Earlier that day, both at Quantico & Central L.A., much has been said.

Hotchner has returned & been advised in no certain terms by newly promoted Major General Dominic Howard, that 'the mother of avoidable catastrophes was perpetrated' on his watch.

"There's not an easy word to describe it but it has happened on American soil", he says. He also tells Hotchner that he is to make a report, asking his crew to do the same.

They are also to make copies of electronic data, communications & videos made. They will be collected at midnight.

All this has started to freak Penelope & JJ (Quantico), as they saw everything on quite a few monitors & they think Sonia might know who & where they are. They are scared that they might be targeted for termination or something similar.

It is the words included in John's address to the nation; 'what Sonia said to the people in the FBI building', was definitely aimed at their team.

The involvement of the authorities has already earthed up the fact that the SWAT team are not the SWAT team – how they did it is a mystery as nobody detected anything – even the voice keeping contact with base was unchanged. They have already played the voice pattern on their voice recognition software.

Now they have 12 bodies to find.

Melanie now has the authority at the USAF base to receive this kind of information & asks if the 10 dead men/2 women had relatives. She is caring like that.

As soon as she can, she will put her father & grand-father in the picture.

Normally, an award to a higher rank is something to rejoice over or financially, be pleased about.

In this case she does not feel that way.

In the meantime, she calls Sarah on her cell that is set aside for calls to the team.

Perhaps she should have called John but she feels more comfortable speaking to Sarah in her new role.

Whilst driving, she answers her cell. Melanie fills her in.

Sarah's vivid memory from 1984 immediately makes her suspicious but also feels dread.

"I see, stay extra safe, I will tell John. Oh, and congratulations if you don't resent your burden. It's a dangerous job".

"We've got each other".

"Sure. By the way, find out how they died, it's important. The injuries & how many".

"Sure thing Sarah".

"Bye".

"Bye".

Sarah calls John who is with Nancy & 1-Ally – he is smiling. "I wonder if you will get all of big Ally's toys, or will you want new ones little madam?" In the background, piano music is playing – the door is shut.

He puts his phone on speaker.

She tells John the news & waits for the expected response.

Before he speaks "metal" comes from Derek's mouth, who has a table full of guns, observed by the kids.

He was lecturing them on their use. (That's where 3-Ally was whilst Allison stood with Leila & Sunny in the kitchen learning about stewed steak & onion gravy & its preferred flavourings). After all, everyone has to eat.

John says "Catherine never mentioned one, perhaps it stayed in the background, possibly observing".

"Yes, then there's a possibility it will want to check out the endos" says Sarah.

"OK, I'll call Sonia and ask her identical opinion".

John phones Sonia "Hi, how are you?"

"I am healing at the maximum rate. I will need food when I get home. We have accumulated an extra $71,021.39 & hope to get more".

"Great, you never fail to impress me. We have a problem, it is likely a cyborg killed an entire SWAT team & replaced them at 5th Street station".

"Yes that is the likelihood".

"We all think that it might have observed the entire event & will try to salvage the endos".

"Yes, I would. Do you want me to go back & walk them to the shore?"

"Only if your body can withstand the depth & it won't further damage you down there".

Sonia thinks hard 'DOWN THERE relates to the remark made by Rizzo to Sandy. Everybody laughed – John laughed first', "are you laughing at me?" she replies in a disgruntled hurt tone.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry John WAILLL (not too loud this time)".

Lesley grabs the phone "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

Sarah shouts "HE NEVER SAID ANYTHING, SONIA MISINTERPRETED HIS WORDS".

"I did?"

"Yes, he was being polite and was referring to the effects on Sonia in deep water".

Sonia takes the phone back and says "why did you laugh when Rizzo said 'what's it like down under'?"

Lesley takes the phone again "why are you talking about her private bits?" (She still has Lionel on her mind and is feeling highly strung, as it would seem, so is Sonia… emotionally).

John replies in a cool calm voice "listen Lesley & listen hard. I appreciate what has happened recently. I would never laugh at your girl. I would never knowingly say something inappropriate to her without knowing the circumstances. I know I shouted at the Jens & that was unforgiveable. Don't ever have a go at me in front of anybody on the spur of the moment. I have many responsibilities to deal with & as you know I have given you a position of authority, deservedly so. I have hopefully learnt my lesson & I know you won't make me look small in front of my troops, mom included, again. I think the world of both of you. Now get Sonia to play back our conversation. Oh by the way, can you let me know what you plan for the kids before & during the funeral".

Sarah chimes in quickly "I can get Padre Armando Bonillo if you want him. I'm sure he'll come".

Sonia says "thank you, I will discuss it with Lesley later".

"And we will discuss whether Sonia wants to give her baby a name & whether she would like to show him to the kids". Play back the conversation" says Lesley, finally turning to Sonia.

BAU HQ Quantico, Penelope is showing J.J. the entire 6 webcam viewings taken of Sonia, her army & finally Leslie at FBI HQ L.A.

J.J. is the first to make a comment after Lesley hits the scene, "that girl's got guts, did she get away?"

"Yes, she may only be 16½ but she's well aware of her surroundings. How many people her age have the cool & gore to escape our clutches.

She spoke to that cyborg without fear in an almost childlike manner, knowing full well what it would later do".

"What did it do?"

"Take out a SWAT team".

"We don't know that for sure".

The phone rings, again. It is Dr Spencer Reid "Hi Penelope, I need a copy of the dialogue of the cyborg who resembles Sofia Vladimirovna Vassilieva earlier today".

"Who?"

"Sonia or Ariel from Medium".

"Oh yes, of course. I'll double compress the files & email them individually to you. Do you have QNX on any of the mainframes in LA?"

"Yes, I checked that earlier".

"What are you looking for, perhaps I can help".

"She, it, is technologically so far superior to anything anybody could build now days that I am beginning to consider what John said in his unexplainable video address to the nation".

(In the background Penelope occasionally hits her keyboard keys).

"Are you saying we need to go back to school?"

"Possibly not, but we must open our eyes to all possibilities. I believe the cyborg herself is like a young girl in her emotional development, whereas conversely she is far far superior to us & is capable of fooling any one of us.

John Connor knows this & I believe him.

I've just heard the SWAT team were assassins & what's more, no Govt. Agency would murder the original SWAT team in order to perpetrate the indiscriminate murders of train passengers.

Only outside groups would murder and then dress assassins in SWAT attire.

We have a national emergency & as Aaron next to me confirms, nobody even has a clue about its origins".

"it's on its way Spencer".

"Thanks, if I was you I would go home. If anybody asks you, tell them you can't perform without plenty of time in your bed. Er, without plenty of sleep".

"What are you implying?" (Penelope & J.J. are smiling).

"Oh, what, I…" (click).

-0-

It is now Saturday 10th august 1962. All around town & even further afield, some people will be going to the 'Spur Em On'.

People & friends from Anthony/Sylvia's veg. packing factory, off duty police & their friends, nurses, doctors, customers of Ethel, schoolchildren of Tilley's school & their parents, etc etc.

Why?

Because they want to see this tough nut named Tilley, who singlehandedly took on the 2 youngest Ricci boys in Ms Priestley's shop as they tried to rob it & attack Ethel. The young men were aged 18 & 19.

Only yesterday, her adoptive parents, who, without fear of death, rescued her from the known extortionist & bullyboys Ricci family.

Actually it was a 'to the death' fight and according to a newspaper report, she shot the father through the head whilst tied to a table and breaking her arm in the process.

He was close to murdering her principal & ultimately intended to do nasty things. People are astounded by this news, especially now that they know the life that Mrs Ricci led behind closed doors.

They had the full story: How Cameron was shot across her head & fell in to the boating lake & nearly died.

Oleg's near death shot in the arm, only to later kill his attacker & save the day as Cameron crawled from the lake traumatised.

So much so that she went in to premature labour & soon gave birth to a tiny miracle baby.

'**A miracle indeed'**. A little boy who has learnt to walk & can speak some words.

In the car, Tilley says to Kylon "can you dance?"

"Uh!"

"You know, move your body to music".

"Uhhh!"

"Turn the music on mom".

Cameron does & finds a current tune.

With her hands in front of her, (admittedly an arm plaster too, which is now donning many names of school friends & in tiny writing 'Kylon'). She moves her elbows up & down whilst moving her hips whilst sitting on the back seat.

Kylon stands on Tilley's knees & copies her.

They are both laughing & smiling.

Ethel is enthralled.

Tilley hums to the tune as Oleg looks back at her laughing.

Then it happens, even Cameron is taken by surprise.

In his cutest tiny boy voice, Kylon sings the song as the words are repeated.

Everybody knows how happy she is to have created 'a miracle indeed', as her eyes moisten. (Obviously her max=happiness has overflowed in to teary happiness).

What Cameron is not prepared for, is how things will pan out in the near future.

It is still daylight when they arrive – Kylon has been told to tell Oleg if he needs the toilet – Cameron has a bag of necessities such as clean clothes & the 'deodorants of the day' in a bag for Ethel to look after.

Ethel is impressed by Cameron's thoroughness.

Oleg has a bag of handguns, including Tilley's small one.

There are a lot of cars parked close to & around corners from the 'Spur Em On' – Cameron parks as close as possible.

Kylon knows not to climb up people wearing nice clothes, so, as Tilley is the shortest, he holds her finger & off they slowly walk.

Upon arrival, the doorman sees them and walks over. He opens the car door for them & they walk up the few steps.

He says "your table is reserved in front of the stage Miss".

Ethel is behind as Tilley says "thank you" & as she walks past smiles & sticks her tongue out at him.

Kylon does the same – Ethel saw them & says "behave you two", and then when they can't see her, she smiles.

There are a lot of people inside – Oleg picks up the 'wee one' & they head for the seats.

Cameron is carrying the big tape recorder but does not show any effort.

Before she steps up on stage, Tilley asks "are you nervous mom?"

"No, should I be?"

"I would be". Cameron considers this.

"Good luck mom, we'll all be rooting for you".

Cameron turns & smiles then looks over at Kylon & gives a little wave.

At her seat, Ethel is explaining to Kylon that mommy is performing & must not look at him until she is finished.

He gives a few 'uhh's, which means he needs further details.

Cameron is very particular in everything & finds that the table for the tape recorder/player is infirm.

She moves it out the back & comes back with another one, checking once again that it does not wobble.

People start to enter the club, including children.

Most of them go over to Tilley just to see Kylon.

Cameron keeps a scan on them, utilising thermal heat recognition to check for anything dangerous whether it be endos or weapons.

One 8-year-old boy says from behind 2 other kids "int 'is voice funny, sounds like Donald duck.

Kylon stops smiling, Cameron listens. Tilley says "if you were his size, you would sound like him too".

Without moving her lips & in high frequency, Cameron says loudly "look very sad then say 'I'm sorry you don't like my voice, I can't help it'."

The other kids turn on the 8-year-old Henry "don't be horrible", "Yes, he can't help it", "Now apologise, you've hurt him".

The boy says "I'm sorry, I was only sayin'."

As people turn up, Cameron runs the cable to the speakers, and then turns on the player.

Her incredible memory & vision tells her exactly where on the tape each music session begins, more exact than the figurative display, so if she desired could skip a tune or rewind.

Music is already playing on the speakers around the room – it is 'easy listening' from the era.

Sylvia, Tony & Mary-Belle turn up & from across the room, her tell-tale squeaky voice is heard. "Kylon, howdy cowboy, I've been looking forward to meeting you" and as she rushes up "ooh int yer sweet, I'd love ter have a baby like you (turns head), wouldn't we Tony?"

He looks from Kylon to Cameron who tilts her head with a staid look.

He thinks quick "I don't think we'll be that lucky but I'll do my best" (unconvincing smile).

Again in a squeaky voice "your mommy's going to sing tonight Kylon, are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes", then he jumps on to the floor & moves his hips from side to side & his fists up & down, "I can dance" he says loudly.

Cameron commands "get back on the chair & sit on Ethel's lap where you are safe. Somebody might tread on you. You can come on to the stage later and sing this song". (Amazingly Cameron transmits the song 'Speedy Gonzalez', tune (by Pat Boone (1962) that the kids enjoyed in 2009); music included, so that he can memorise it. She gives him tips on the high, lows etc).

In her naivety she chose this song to match his voice but could not envisage what the audience response might be.

He sits there quietly listening & tapping his foot, ignoring everybody.

Tilley gets up & goes over to Cameron, "Why is he quiet & ignoring everybody?"

Cameron is able to speak to her simultaneously in a lower decibel, "he is memorising a song, please don't interrupt him".

"How can he do that without the words?"

"I am transmitting them to him".

Tilley rounds her mouth "oh", As Cameron walks away & Kylon continues tapping his foot whilst moving his head back & forth.

Cameron goes to the back of the stage & through the door to pick up a guitar that belongs to the establishment, and then puts the strap over her shoulder.

She plucks the strings whilst putting her other fingers on the strings, running up the guitar, occasionally stopping to tighten or loosen one.

She is listening to her mental recording of a current song & music.

Now she is ready and re-emerges on stage with the guitar & places it close to the almost small suitcase size/appearance tape recorder.

Very soon, the manager appears on stage & approaches Cameron. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes".

"How many songs will you be singing?"

"It depends upon the audience".

"Oh, are you nervous?"

"No".

She stands still & performs a diagnostic of her terminator software, then checks to see that her Allison software can work in conjunction with her learned emotions for a more humanlike performance.

She is sad to be doing this but a legitimate wage is important.

To help her song choices, she has watched musicals & other programs on Tony & Sylv's black & white TV.

She interprets a Judy Garland song to be suitable, judging by the response of her audience. (Whether she knew the film audience were paid to have a good time is unclear. She might be making a big mistake).

(It was written by Harold Arlem).

As she steps off the stage-front, all eyes at the front watch her.

She walks parallel with the liquor bar on the right & puts her hand up to stop Tilley following her.

"Stay there" she says to Kylon.

Oleg's group look behind to see where she is going.

At the far end, she appears to speak & smile at a group of people, too far away to make out, those people start laughing.

She works amongst the tables & can be seen putting her hand on the occasional shoulder, kids too.

As she gets closer, it can be seen that a wonderful look of joy is on her face, (just like that of an actress named Summer Glau in a 60's Rock-n-Roll caf in the series 'the 6600').

Cameron stops beaming in a delightful way & walks on to the stage.

(Big smile) "Good evening everybody, I would like to sing a song for those of you out there who have the hots for somebody or are separated from the one they love.

With a small smile, looking at the little love of her life (reciprocated), she walks over to the Tape recorder, turns on the tape & walks over to the microphone.

Then she sings a song not yet written: 'Hopelessly Devoted To You'. It is uncanny that Cameron has created the music from the film, which she watched with John & the team in 2009.

It has to be appreciated that mimicking music is not any different to mimicking voices for a terminator. 'Sounds are sounds'.

The reception is good & when she finishes her applause is aided by her small entourage who clap & whoop.

Kylon is now on the table jumping up & down.

Tilley says "mom's good".

Ethel says "yes, calm down Kylon", to which he says "mommy's good", with a smile.

Cameron is also smiling as she glances over & transmits "get off the table darling, ask for your own chair".

Then she speaks to everybody, (quoting phrases learnt from watching TV…. With improvisations).

"Thank you all for coming. I have a variation of songs, all of which are chosen for specific reasons.

The first is light-hearted & is for the women.

(Music for Maggie's back in town, replacing women's names with men's names & vice versa).

At the end of the song, one guy near the front with his girlfriend & mates stands up & says loudly "THAT WAS A SLUTTY SONG!"

To which Cameron says "WHEN YOU SAY IT **WAS** A SLUTTY SONG, DO YOU MEAN BEFORE I CHANGED THE NAMES?"

The adults roar with laughter, even Melina & Ethel.

Cameron hears them, standing there with a grin, not knowing what is so funny.

She sees his mates & girlfriends laughing at him, as his own girl pulls his arm to make him sit down. She has a grumpy look on her face.

Cameron rushes over to the tape player then comes back to the mike "my next song is for the ladies, it will be followed by one for the guys. I think you will like them.

Tilley says to Ethel "why do so many people smoke, it's horrible – isn't it Kylon?"

"Yes, uhhh" & he bangs his chest.

Ethel nods at him.

Time passes & everything goes well.

There is chattering at the back & side of the saloon.

It can be seen that this is a traditional gathering & many of the guys wear Stetson hats (some women too).

There is even some laughing amongst the sexes.

One conversation that Cameron heard was 'I'd love to spend the night with her, would you Coop?'

'Sure would, I'll ask to take her photograph. That's the perk of my job you know! I make them feel special & they drop their knickers - especially if they're stressed'.

'How'dyer you know that?'

'Well for instance, she has a kid to look after. She needs to make ends meet. If she is performing all evening she will be tired. I'll suggest she gets a babysitter and then show her a good time for once in her humdrum life'.

'I think she's married'.

'So!'

Cameron is still a little unclear what this conversation means and interprets it to a period from the early English Georgian era where a woman would drop her hankie for attention and spend the evening chatting to a nice man when he hands it back to her.

As Cameron sings, Kylon realises he needs to whisper in Tilley's ear, as she can't hear him.

Cameron can hear them because Kylon told her of his intention. She monitors events.

Tilley says "oh!" then thinks it best she whisper in Ethel's ear.

"Oh!" She thinks it best to whisper in Oleg's ear, all watched by Kylon, who has raised eyebrows & an urgent look on his face.

Oleg looks at him, then to Cameron who gives him a serious stare back.

"Come on lad, let's go".

Cameron sees her tiny elegant 8" pixie following a 5'10" man to a room marked "**cowboys & cowmen**".

She develops an emotion which crosses over from 'loving possession' to 'concern regarding the unknown'.

As the door opens, Kylon stops in his tracks.

Cameron is a little worried.

"Pooh".

"It's all right".

"No, foot foot pie pie" says Kylon in English then Spanish. Just to add to the drama, as he lifts his feet & points at them.

"Oh I see, yes the floor does get a bit pissy".

He leans down to allow Kylon to climb up with his good arm bent. Kylon steps up & holds on to his upper arm.

Cameron can't hear.

"Lean against me while you hold it and aim".

Cameron **does** hear "**eehh**" "**aahh**" then "**aahh**" again, as Kylon climbs back up.

She doesn't hear "now my sleeve is wet".

"Sorry snivel".

"Don't worry lad, I'll hold you".

Afterwards, Oleg can see Kylon is still unhappy, so he says "I'm sorry, my sleeve was slippery. Perhaps I can buy you some proper shoes for when we next go out".

Before vacating the unpleasant room, Oleg lifts Kylon in to the sink with his good arm & they wash Kylon's shoes, feet & hands.

He also washes his sleeve, with Kylon's help, which was nice of him.

Walking back to his table with tight lips & head slightly bowed, he sees mommy smiling back at him.

Oleg shrugs & smiles too.

Kylon rummages through mommy's bag and finds some footwear and a damp face-cloth & small towel. Beneath that is a hidden gun. He is just about to take it out when Tilley puts her hand over and holds it down, saying "that must stay there, nobody must see it".

"Oh, why?"

"Whisper, whisper".

"Ohhhh!"

-0-

**Afternote – It has to be remembered at this time that as far as Sonia's directives are concerned, she will try for a baby again without making her intentions known to anybody except the sperm donor. The only thing stopping her might be the damage down below but it should heal and even a uterus should regrow. **

**Also, let's give Allison a mention. She lost her parents when she was 3 & has been exposed to all the horrors thereafter. She is strong & does not have mental issues (that we know of). When she was captured in 'Aladdins', she had not fully mentally healed but now she is OK.**

**In my story; 'John Connor's Awesome Responsibilities ch.6, 1984. Sonia went in to hibernation in Jenny's loft. Cameron knows this and this is how she will change the future. IOW, the story that I have just told about Sonia's stillborn son. The events could in fact be completely retold in this timeline, for which I will re-write in a later chapter. **

**Another thing I did not mention is the Skynet directives. What happens now that Cameron has a son? Does her hidden programming insist that she have another Skynet-child? After all, her software thinks that her birth is contributing to the Skynet army. (It isn't, so 'tongue out' to Skynet pthhhhh!).**

**In the meantime, Kylon's presence causes a few superstitious problems. Actually, he doesn't cause it but you know what people are like!**

**Regarding the conversation about 'dropping of knickers', I'm sure that's how magazine photographers think and fantasise. I was watching an episode of CSI Miami last year – that is exactly what a photographer said about the models and actresses to a CSI investigator.**

**JFYI: Film: Cellular 2004 Kim Basinger (she says it is pron. Bay singer), Chris Evans, Jason Statham, et al. They used the same oilfield house for filming as in TSCC. Kacy rented it to the Connors. Everything is there, the gravel drive, the donkey drill in the background (or whatever it is called – please enlighten me on this), the small wooden electric pole, the fantastic view over L.A. Inside is the same mantelpiece over the fireplace. No mistaking it at all. The red brick up the steps to the house is easily recognisable. That is where Cameron stood and faced the quivering/quaking Riley. Even the beach was Santa Monica and they arranged to meet at Santa Monica pier (The silver Robot man was not visible though). I even saw people fishing off the end of the pier where John jumped off). 2_4 'Allison From Palmdale' & 2_5 'Goodbye To All That'.**


	13. Chapter 13

**EvilTheFirst – You are of course right: This time, the BAU will not clear up the mess within 3 days but they do at least understand that the problem is unfathomable. (For now). They've seen things that would instil fear in any man (woman).**

**Rnbm – John threatened the FBI, Senator etc. saying that they would not see the hostages but never gave any clue as to what he would do. Anybody who suggests that he had evil intent were wrong. All he wanted was his cybo-girl back. He has a better idea, which will soon play out. It might freak the life out of them though . John wants the authorities to believe that anything is possible, which will make them think twice in future. (Already, Sarah has risen from the dead).**

**Also, there will be some Jallison. Their relationship hasn't developed yet. Here again it will grow and Cameron will become a memory. (Ahhh, shame. Murdering bitch deserves all she gets LOL). I will write this based on the premise that for John to become leader of the resistance, he must turn in to a tough hard nut, not a boy any more.**

**Referring back to 'John Connor's Awesome Responsibilities ch.6, when Sonia went in to hibernation in Jenny's loft. Cameron knows this and that is how she will change the future. She is Sonia's friend, and as such, has best intentions. It will involve some cunning programming. IOW, the story that I have just told about Sonia's baby, could in fact be completely retold in this timeline but not in the simple/obvious manner that you would imagine. It will play out very soon and funnily enough, Cameron will not even be aware of what she has done.**

**Previously, Cameron is doing her best to be a mother to Tilley and Kylon. Conversely, Sonia has infanticide to deal with.**

-0-

**1962 – 10****th**** August, Saturday** – halfway between Brandon & the state capital Jackson.

A mere 15 minute drive from the apartment above the shop where they are living, Cameron is singing on stage. Meanwhile, elsewhere at the hospital where she stayed for a short while, an event is not so happy?

Poor Mrs Pillow has given birth but things are not what they should be. Her daughter has a cleft palate, which is quite a problem for people in this era.

Of course both she and her husband are upset over the whole thing – this is very serious.

Unfortunately, his mother is a superstitious person and already her mind is working overtime. As bad luck would have it, she has lots of books on many subjects relating to her beliefs. Anybody visiting her house would think they were entering a witches den, what with all the pictures of occult signs, pins lying next to dolls, an authentic looking brewing pot (which is probably used for eye of newt and wing of bat or something like that).

Even her appearance gave the impression that she was a reincarnation of a medieval woman from the 1400s.

An hour later, she is indoors and has found the article that she remembers reading up on 7 years ago. (Yes, I know!) It reads as follows (leaving out the waffle):

Elves/Elfs. A spirit of any kind - later specialized into a diminutive creature, usually in tiny human form. The characteristics of elves were mischief and volatility. They were believed in various regions to cause diseases in humans and cattle, to sit upon the breast of a sleeper and give him/her bad dreams. They would steal human children and substitute changelings (deformed or weak elf or fairy children).

It was also said that Elves could be benevolent and helpful. Beliefs in these creatures still exist in many parts of various countries. For instance,

In the Highlands of Scotland, new-born children must be watched till the christening is over, lest they should be stolen or changed by some of these phantastical existences. (Phantasm).

Here is the problem. Poor Mrs Pillow sits in the bed that Cameron occupied only a day ago. Does Kylon's spirit reside here whilst his physical body exists elsewhere and convinces people that he is a nice little lad?

These creatures are very very cunning, according to Mr Pillow's mother. She will make these facts known first thing in the morning at the Sunday meeting in the church hall after prayers. She will ensure that her husband is there to back up her ingrained belief.

Before she leaves the hospital she asks her sons' daughter whether she remembers seeing her baby taken away for any reason.

Of course the answer was 'yes', because the Doctor needed to take the child to his examination room, being as careful as possible, using a light, to look inside the little girl's mouth.

Anything done in front of the mother could cause distress. (That was his mother's job).

Back to the 'Spur Em' on', things are going well for Cameron. Once she started to play the guitar and sing a couple of kids' songs, the hall came alive. This was probably because Tilley stood up and 'upped the ante' with her right hand going up and down and egging her class-mates on as she made faces and moved her head back and forth. She was without doubt a fearless girl and this was not a problem for her. Oleg felt compelled to stand by her, leaning backwards and forwards slightly whilst tapping his foot and smiling.

Melina & Ethel had big smiles on their faces.

The special Kylon performance is fast approaching, how will he fare with his cute calm voice?

Firstly, Cameron must finish her Nat King Cole song; Unforgettable, which was still regularly featured on the radio. It was released in 1961.

Towards the end, Kylon is itching to get up and go towards the stage. He asks Tilley "now?"

"Almost, hang on".

Cameron looks over towards her son and winks. He is quite fearless too, mainly because he has not seen real aggression or anything like that. An accidental kick by Tony was an 'accident' and he knew that.

He jumps down and rushes across the floor towards the stage, then jumps up the 3 steps and whilst smiling, walks towards Cameron.

People watching are really amused by him - all kinds of comments can be heard, both for the better and the worse.

Cameron lifts him up on to a table, which she put aside earlier. Now he is close to the mike, so he gives it a tap and says "aah haa". He did this because he saw the manager do it earlier, not for any special reason but it seemed the right thing to do.

Cameron goes over to the tape recorder and presses PLAY.

The music for Speedy Gonzalez begins. Once again she recorded it herself, minus the vocals.

Kylon starts singing.

"It was a moonlit night in old Mexico, I walked alone between some old adobe haciendas. Suddenly I heard the plaintive cry of a young Mexican girl…

(ends with… spoken) Hey, Rosita – come queek – down at the cantina, they giving green stamps with tequila!"

One of Kylon's attributes is, his phenomenal memory – even at his age. His accent was really good too.

It made most people laugh quite a lot. Kylon's little face had a big beam on it, with his wide eyes. He was really happy. (It would not last).

-0-

**1****st**** March 2009 – evening**

With Debbie (Miss Turbo Body Crunch) driving, Claire & Keith Young have been given the job of taking Rebecca to her mother's house on the outskirts of San Bernardino. Nobody has told her that she is supposed to be dead. Claire has a newspaper printout provided by John Henry of her death by accident, caused by her scarf being caught in the doors of a yellow school bus outside Glowstina intermediate school.

Jennifer (J.J.) Jareau, who works for the B.A.U. section of the F.B.I. in Quantico Virginia, is not aware that her sister is about to get the shock of her life. In turn, she will also receive the same shock of her life.

Claire & Co. stop outside Rebecca's house. Debbie hands the newspaper printout to Rebecca and she reads it.

"Are you playing a joke on me? What happened to Jethy? (Her boyfriend). He's alright isn't he?"

"Yes, Allison tells me that he's fine. Go indoors and find your mother, she will be very happy to see you".

"Why did you take me away if you are only bringing me back again?"

"I don't know but that is the way things are" replies Debbie.

Debbie would have liked to go inside with her but knows she can't. Instead she gives Rebecca a message from John;

"Tell you mom that you are a present from John Connor. If they doubt you, a DNA test will prove otherwise. He is not the bad man that people make him out to be. He wishes you a long and pleasant life".

"John Connor you say?"

"Yes".

The 3 of them watch Rebecca walk slowly up to the door, take out her key, open it and walk in. They do not see what happens next, (or the alarm).

Elsewhere, earlier in the afternoon, approaching 'The Hills', is Senator McCreary. (One week from the future Senator McCreary to be precise).

John is driving, whilst Sarah accompanies him in the front passenger seat. Sonia was quick and insisted that she accompany John before he had time to leave her behind. He must not be killed, her best friend, who is no more, would never forgive her.

This meant that another female whose name begins with Les, had to go too. It looked funny with Sonia kneeling on the back seat one side of the Senator and Lesley the other. The SUV is spacious, so Derek and Conny join them, as they were the original abductors. This meant that Conny had to wear her pretty silk scarf over her nose and mouth, only allowing her eyes to show. They were quite pretty actually, with their long lashes adorning them.

When they arrive close to his house, 3 houses away, they stop and wait.

John's cell rings to indicate that a text message has arrived. It is from John Henry.

He reads it; APPROACHING WANDA GARDENS, ETA 2 MINUTES.

As they are the opposite end of the road from the approaching car, Sarah hands his SIM to him. He places it in his cell. The Senator's SIM is in fact identical to his new twin's cell.

"You can go now" says John "but be quick, there is a car fast approaching & the man in it lays claim to your wife".

This makes Sen. McCreary's face expression change to that of alarm.

It did not take long for Senator McCreary to meet Senator McCreary when one of them approached the saloon which was parking outside his(their) big house. The other one got out and then a shocked conversation ensued. The chauffeur felt it best to dial the police on his cellphone until he was shouted at.

"Who are you calling?"

Their wife June came to the door to meet him. She was anxious. She says "you never told me you had a twin brother".

This scenario could go on forever. It will be interesting to know how they handle this situation – especially June.

Derek says to Conny "what do you think is going on back there?"

"Dobel matrimonio problemas para June hehe"

"Ha ha, I understood that".

Conny laughs again. She has made Mr Joker laugh which makes her happy.

The rest of the car occupants start laughing, all except Sonia that is. She does not see anything funny in what they have done. In fact she believes it is malicious and goes totally against what she believes humans should be.

She is aware that terminators are mass produced. She has Cameron's identical endoframe.

Perhaps the 2 Senator's wife will be pleased to have two men. Perhaps John has done a good thing with Jenny's help. Did he tell Jenny what he was going to do? Will she tell him off? There are so many possibilities that Sonia becomes confused.

She will discuss it with Lesley when they get home. In fact she is considering with-holding what she had planned in the 'tongue tickle department' for being so spiteful.

Then she realises that this thought is a new facet to her emotion and wonders whether it is normal for humans to withdraw pleasures.

In the past, she would discuss this with Cameron but now she only has Lesley, or perhaps another female.

Approximately 2 hours later, John, Derek, Sarah & Keith Young are sitting at the big dining table. Jenny is on speaker-phone with her predictable little-self close by listening and taking notes. Of course John Henry & Thomas are listening too.

They are discussing how long the TDE bubble might take to sink in to bedrock and whether they should do it in sessions. They are also considering what exactly is the intended time and destination of the TDE jump and whether anything needs to be transported through time.

After all, if they are going to have the bubble active in this manner, they might as well utilise it.

The only satisfactory answer is to have the bubble rematerialize close by, say 10 minutes in the future which will automatically sink a 2nd hole. They could have it materialize in the same hole, providing they are careful and ensure the 'present bubble' is not active. IOW, switch if off before 10 minutes has passed.

They already know what happens when 2 bubbles appear in the same place because Cameron was 'destroyed', vamooshed. Or so they think. Not even Jenny could foresee the outcome because tests are not possible. This is because the 'vamooshed bubble' could end up anywhere and she would never know what happened, or whether the occupants were destroyed.

Jenny already knows how to alter or use different TDE programming techniques because early bubbles made downward arcs in the ground, whereas later bubbles did not. She spent some time talking about her time in the future when it was developed.

Keith Young now knows that very very high voltage is needed to keep the arc open through billions, trillions of miles of space, encountering all kinds of debris, rays etc. Hence the reason that anything in the proximity of the materializing bubble is completely obliterated.

Catherine Weaver suddenly cuts in and asks the question "can you use your bunker TDE instead?"

Jenny explained why not;

All the associated equipment is very old, so the Skynet software controlling it had to be modified. It took Jenny nearly a year to accomplish that task alone, before copying it on to the remaining computer equipment TDE'ed through time, sewn up inside lumps of meat. (Don't ask what the meat was!)

This is something the ordinary laymen could not possibly envisage, considering that the first computer invented by Babbage all those years ago took up an entire room and was controlled by massive valves. All the programming was on punched cards and had to be manually inserted in to card readers. So this is what Jenny had to overcome in 1962/3.

Jenny's task was awesome – there was no doubt about that. If the scientific community knew about her accomplishments, she would receive the Nobel prize of all Nobel prizes. No wonder Catherine allows her to have as much sleep as she wants & come to work whenever it suits her.

She pays her a good wage, which hopefully one day will allow her a retirement, relaxed after fortitude without the fear of something lurking.

Little Jennifer gives some very good input "The accuracy of sinking a hole will be affected by the earth's magnetic core and could affect the TDE bubble, including the arrival destination. It will also affect our highly sensitive equipment. We know this because our polarity has altered and swayed many times throughout the earth's history".

After that, she looks up to see Jenny's reaction, which is predictable, a proud smile. In fact Jenny is so proud she could run over and hug her little self but that would not be good in front of other people. It would probably embarrass her too.

Jennifer knows other self-discovered variables that can affect time travel, especially over long period time travel. She will make her discoveries known at a later date.

John has also got something else on his mind and is sure that he is not the only one. He is pretty certain that a cyborg killed the entire SWAT team and replaced them with Greys. He wonders how men could be convinced or coerced to kill members of the public of all ages. Could it be fear?

What he does not know is that it was not Pretzel, so there are 2 cyborgs lurking. The Skynet from Kyle's reality adopted a tactic employed by the 2040 Skynet.

It was late in that AU Skynet's life, close to when 'that John Connor' was defeating it. It sent a t-888 back in time to the year 2000 but for an unknown reason it arrived on new year's eve 1929 at a reveller's Speakeasy.

After establishing its objectives, it remained in hibernation and accomplished its directive – Kill Governor Mark Wyman. In fact, because history had changed, it seeked him out, only to find he was just an ordinary man with the hopes of becoming a Governor one day soon.

Cameron never discovered him because her history had been changed many times ….. dramatically. (Eric at the library still works the night shift and has another visitor. She is also quite awesome… and pretty. Lucky guy).

This t-888 cyborg, under the name of Myron Stark would not self-destruct after accomplishing its task because it became aware of the presence of John Connor.

It also knew that another cyborg was at work and came to the conclusion that Skynet's(Kaliba's) intention was to destroy mankind leaving John Connor alive whilst it did this. It did not take much computing to come to this decision because it was apparent John was being used as a scapegoat in many scenarios. (The deaths of the Latinos outside AllyAlly bank in Bakersfield for instance, fortunately).

John has got a big problem. Cameron has gone. (We know there was another Cameron but so far she has not shown herself, so perhaps she did in fact TDE away to another reality from Zeira).

He has Sonia but he can't possibly risk her safety if she were to take on a t-888. He knows Catherine is a LMT but she is 'her own woman'. He knows she assisted Sonia in her escape from the bank but she can't be relied upon every time he needs to go out and look for Skynet. She has her anonymity to think about – even if the world now knows that a silver blobby human shape-shifter exists.

Thomas has got a 'spider-chip' over his brain inside his immensely strong tantalite skull but his body can be smashed to pieces by a cyborg. Just like Sarah and Jenny, he can heal, providing his life sustaining organs are not destroyed.

The safety of his team is paramount. His mind is made up, he will try to keep everybody safe at home and hope that the world does not go to pieces for a while. He needs to have an escape route, so now is not the time to barge in to the lions' den with unknown repercussions.

He will speak tactfully to Jenny as he has no intention of putting her under pressure and 'god forbid' upset her.

He says "Jenny, I know you want to complete your task plotting your vortex route, but if you feel you need a rest, please come and stay with us for a day or 2. If you need peace and quiet, go home and put your feet up for a while. (Lesley looks at Sonia and smiles). If you haven't seen Ghost or Dirty Dancing, you might like to purchase those DVDs on the way home. I know Jennifer would love to hold your hand through the teary moments. She's only 10 and deserves a break".

Jenny looks down at her little self and can see the smile on her face. She is suddenly wracked with guilt. She should have done this sooner. "Sure, I'll do just that and we'll buy a box of chocolates and some crunchy potato sliced chips" (Jenny has not any experience of packets of crisps and is not sure what they are called).

Regardless of things, Sonia has got her self-repair software screaming at her. Somehow or other, her termi program is demanding that she repair their damaged endo frames – and salvage them from the sea. She could quite easily ignore the screams or turn off that software but she is a terminator and must do what must be done.

She is sitting at a computer, no sorry correct that, she has placed John's laptop on a box placed on a chair and is standing up whilst browsing the internet for all the welding, spot welding etc etc equipment necessary for such a task. Even a welder's mask to protect her face and eyes. Gloves and boots too. It is better that the job is done at home in an empty stable shed.

Lesley is keeping watch over her because she is not wearing jeans. She does not want a little brat or any other nosy little so-and-so trying to walk behind her and stare up to see what she looks like. Oh no, not her girl … her cyborg gal. She knows she looks more endo than human down below and doesn't want anyone to see her like that. This is because the growing flesh is still quite thin and the metal is apparent, even if her 'down below bits' are starting to form.

Sonia appreciates her concern and does her best to show it. She gives Lesley the occasional kiss on the cheek or a hug and says things like "you're very nice to me", or "thank you for your concern". Lesley's response is very positive which gives Sonia a good panning level, so she repeats it occasionally, just as humans would.

John knows that the Howards at the USAF base are investigating the events leading up to the aircraft strike on the boat that nearly 'killed/destroyed' Sonia, plus any leads to the source of the men who wore SWAT garb. They will continue their liaison with the various authorities and get back to John with their findings.

John thinks it might be a good idea to visit Allison and offer to look after 3-Ally whilst she go out with Riley for exercise. Sonia is watching him and will carefully monitor his relationship with her, knowing that is what Cameron wanted (wants).

She is indeed a caring cyborg and is mourning the loss of her best friend, although not in the way that we could understand. There is also another element to her concern for Jallison and that will be revealed later.

In the meantime, Sarah has phoned father Armando Bonillo and he has agreed to meet Derek at an arranged rendezvous. Derek knows to disable his GPS on these occasions.

Sonia left Lesley talking to Martin, he seems to like her and she smiles when she sees him. Lesley feels as though she has accomplished things with him and that makes her feel good. She is well aware that he also has the 'hots' for Sonia – or at least he did before her bullet-shredding. She has also noticed that he has taken an interest in Sofia too.

Sonia comes back in to the room with a shoe box in her hands. She places it down gently on the coffee table and gets out her phone. She keys in these words:

MY DEAD SON LONELI WILL BE BURIED TMRW MNG. Pdr A BONILLO CONDUCTING SVC. PLS COME NOW TO SEE HIM LYING IN STATE.

Then she sends it to all the children, Savannah and Jennifer included, plus of course Lesley. She assumes the Zeira kids will come over later.

The first to come in the room is Dean. He soon sees the shoe box without the lid on it. Inside is a scrunched up white pillowcase which coddles the tiny corpse.

He sees his closed eyes and says "he looks so sweet. I wish he was alive", then goes over the wraps his arms around Sonia's waist. She remains unemotional. Inside her chip, things are going on.

Marta sees Lionel and grabs his hand, "are you coming to see the baby before he is buried?"

"Why, where is he?"

"This way".

Very soon the room is filled with adults and kids. Sonia can hear them all speaking "oh the poor little thing", "he's got tiny fingers", "what a shame" etc.

Martin points out that Sonia keyed in the word LIONEL wrong.

She replies "no, it is an anagram of Lionel. It is LONELI because he will be on his own in the wood and his soul will be LONELY.

Not much can be said to that but she can see some of the females are visibly saddened and even have teary eyes.

In another room, unaware of events, Allison looks up from sitting on the floor and sees John smiling at her. He says "hi babe, how about I look after little Ally whilst you go and find Riley".

Allison's eyes light up as she says "that would be great, I must stay fit. I'll ask her to run round some paddocks with me. Marta is going to spend the night with Lil' Ally, so we can be alone later".

John smiles back then to 3-Ally saying, "OK little girl, let's find Marta and gets some bats and balls and see how good you are".

"Ooh yes, goodee, let's go".

"Hang on speedy. Let's put some trainers on your feet, those sandals are no good. Come back YOU (smile)".

It is now that he finds Marta with the other kids, so 3-Ally is shown the poor little dead boy. He explains the impending funeral to her.

Meanwhile, Sarah has been on the phone to Dominic. It appears that she needs some male company. She has been with him once before, so she sounded him out. He was more than happy to meet her but it had to be somewhere away from detection and decent too. He decided on a log cabin in the country but they can't meet up until the next day. She will use her SUV and switch off the GPS, then meet him inside an underpass which has an outer lane for breakdowns. He agrees and will do the same, parking his car ½ a mile away, then walk to the underpass.

John joins Allison in the kitchen, they find the meal is salad. Food like corned beef, pork pies, cold potatoes and plenty of other stuff is available under cover. Leila & Sunny have gone outside with other adults to visit the horses, accompanied by Billy & Sooki. It is time to give them a long walk and canter

They take a plate-full of food and head out to the back of the ranch-house where the table seating area is located.

Allison speaks first "this is nice. In the future I would have tried to catch that lizard over there".

(Looks over and smiles) "That's a shame. It's quite regal with its 2 lines of spines on its head".

"Sometimes I see you in deep thought, you look sad. You don't have to deny her existence. You can talk to me about her. I won't jump down your throat or try to be nice in a way that looks as though I'm being nice just for your benefit".

"There's not much to say. At least she left us with Sonia".

(In the distance behind a large rock, a dainty figure sits with her knees up to her face and her back pressed against the rock. She is listening).

"Are you going to stay with me?" says Allison.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't show me the passion that we shared with Cameron. For instance, you don't order me upstairs to bed and make me beg for mercy any more".

"What?"

"I'm joking. You know what I mean". (Unfortunately for not-so-world-widely Allison, this kind of talk is not productive. It is spoken by women all around the world, whose love-making is no longer adequate. Or better put, they are not getting what they want out of their relationship. It has the same effect on John).

"I've had a lot on my mind recently. You know that".

"That's why I'm here John. I want to see to your needs. Not just that but to get something for myself out of that relationship. Women are different, if we find that what we do is worth it and receive payment in kind, we're contented. I don't need it every night. I'm pretty sure you love me, otherwise I might feel differently".

"Of course I do Ally. I've said it before that I could not bear to lose you. Just like Cameron. There, I 've mentioned her name".

"What we have is what Cameron wants. I know that. She told me herself. If you can't feel enough for me, then feel it for her. I won't mind. You won't hurt me. I'll even pretend to be her at times. That would be fun" (Allison tilts her head but regrets having said that. She thinks John will be mad at her).

(John can't be mad at her and puts on a smile) "That's not necessary, I won't forget her. Let's eat our meal, try some of that cider and you can tell me what kind of day you've had. For a start, according to Derek you run too fast".

"Oh that. Yes. (smile) I managed to drive the van down the road. I did as you asked General. Mission accomplished… SIR" she says, standing up and putting her left hand to her head in a salute with a smile. (Despite everything, Allison can't help enchanting John at times).

This amuses John. Then he says

"When I sent you on a simple mission using the TDE recently, it was 'not without risk', but I trust Jenny (pause) and Jennifer implicitly, John Henry, Matt Murch and his team, Thomas included. I have been told many times by Conny, Marta & Dean about your bravery in the future.

I understood that you always used 'careful bravery'. That is why I asked you to go with Thomas. Shall we make a phone call now?"

"Who to?"

"Rebecca's mother."

"Why?"

"Hold on, I'll show you why". John dials JH and asks him to phone Mrs Thorndike's landline at home".

(Dial). "Hello".

"Mrs Thorndike?"

"No. Are you a reporter?"

"I'll let your fairy godmother tell you who I am".

"Oh….. is she really next to you?"

"Yes (smile)".

"MUUUMMMMMM come quick".

(Pause as john hears noises in the background). During this time John says to Allison "tell her who you are. Don't mention Jenny or anybody else but if you want, you can tell her you're with me".

"Hello, who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Allison, Allison Young from Palmdale".

(Teary voice) "Oh you wonderful girl, how did you do that. I have Rebecca back. My lovely daughter. Did you know she died 2 months ago? I don't understand. I identified her body. We buried her. She said you saved her life before the bus pulled away. How can that be? What did you do? Is she real? Will I lose her? She told me she never died" (sniff).

Allison is slightly puzzled, as she was not aware that she had returned a daughter to her mother in this manner. "I'm one of John Connor's resistance. We brought her back from the dead as a token of our esteem, (looks at John), I think?"

"Rebecca wants to speak to you", (hands over the phone), "I want to thank you for saving me. I spoke to my boyfriend yesterday, he cried. I don't understand it because I don't remember losing him. He was never gone".

"I'm sorry I pointed my gun at you and my friend pushed your boyfriend away from the flashing bubble. We didn't have much time, so we had to do it".

"He doesn't remember a bubble. Are you aliens?"

"Ha ha, no. Our team want to show you that we can do good".

John beckons/points to the phone, and then takes it "hand the phone to your mother please Rebecca".

"Mrs Thorndike, I am John Connor. We saved your daughter as a token of our good will. I would like you to understand that we bear no ill will against anybody that does not intend to harm the United States, the whole world for that matter. If we had left your daughter where she was after saving her from the bus accident, she would have died anyway. Ask her about the Soviet Union and the continuing cold war. Ask her who the president of theirs' and our country is. Ask her what else she knows on that subject.

Where she came from, both they and our governments were within weeks of firing their entire arsenal at each other. When the nukes were fired, it caused almost total annihilation for the human race. My Allison was a survivor of that catastrophe and had to endure a Spartan life 13 years. Mrs Thorndike, enjoy having your daughter around and understand that I speak the truth. I have to go now."

John puts the phone down, as he doesn't want to receive gratitude or be asked any more questions.

"He's gone!" (Puzzled look from mother to daughter).

Elsewhere, across land, approximately 2,500 miles away.

J.J. has spoken to Rebecca and even jumped over to Skype to see her niece's smiling face. This did not last, when she accusingly asked her questions about her authenticity. It was resolved within 5 minutes when they discussed the time J.J. had to rush Rebecca's mom to hospital after accidentally stabbing herself in the kitchen 6 years ago.

J.J. would not admit it but she was still sceptical that Rebecca was authentic. She got on the phone to Penelope, even if it was quite late in the evening. After that she phoned Emily Prentiss (BAU), as she didn't want to look stupid in front of the men. Emily didn't believe a word she was saying, even when she mentioned the exact description of events within the hospital, the doctors and nurses and where the blood dripped etc. etc.

-0-

Back at the ranch, behind the big rock, the figure has a serious stare. Now she will wait until Jallison go inside, then she has a job to do.

First of all, she will leave a warning message for Sonia. This is not good. Not good at all.

Jallison decide to go for a walk around the ranch grounds and talk.

Allison starts off on a track which is quite a big subject,

"I think we're quite lucky, we have each other. I mean, we're involved. I can't see Sofia having any kind of relationship any time soon. She's not interested in Lionel in that way, which means they won't have what we have. Being threatened by Sonia hasn't helped his situation".

"Hmnn, yes it's quite a worry. We don't know exactly what took place but I'm sure he wouldn't have done it without seduction, coercion or threatening tactics. Let's hope he won't do it again".

"I thought she loved Lesley, I can't understand why she would want to go with a man, apart from the obvious reason".

"It was Skynet, Ally. She couldn't help it".

"Does that mean she's started to revert?"

"No but she does have a problem to sort out. In fact I think I'll take her aside and talk to her. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SONIA, I DON'T MEAN NOW".

(She did).

"Perhaps I should talk to her woman to woman. She might feel better that way".

(Eyebrows furled) "Woman t…..?" (John realises he nearly put his foot in it, as Allison gives him a fiendishly naughty boy look. "Woman to woman's a good idea. I'll distract Lesley. I think perhaps any more talk on this subject will stress her – especially if she thinks Sonia'll copulate again".

"OK, later. As I was saying, Riley doesn't have anybody. Nor does Leila, her Aunt, Danny or his mom if she's interested. Then there's Sarah & Derek. Did Helena say anything about having a man in her life before she joined us?"

"No".

Allison changes her facial expression "Let me think, who else is there?"

"Debbie, Jenny".

"Yes, of course. Connie seems to be happy with Ricky. It appears that she prefers a man who is sensitive, even if she is a swearing hard bitch haha".

John looks at Allison, he is a little surprised by that remark.

"Allison continues "the kids are growing up and one day they will be affected too. I saw it in Marta recently with your shirt. Martin is the eldest and is forever telling us that he sees what we have on offer".

(John smiles, as Allison continues talking).

"Little Jennifer might never be in a normal situation where she can meet boys, if she wants to that is. Thomas at Zeira, who came with me to rescue Rebecca is a normal guy, which surprised me. I thought he would be like, (Allison suddenly realises she should choose her words carefully too), made different by his chip but he wasn't. He is a very nice man. He's very fast when going in to action too. It would appear that he will not hook up with Helena in our time but that does not take away the fact that Helena is Thomas's mother with Derek.

Life in the future was different, people are drawn together for many reasons, and it doesn't take much.

What I'm saying John is, that Sofia and Lesley's parents have each other. Lesley has Sonia. Then there is us if you still want me".

"Of course I do Ally but there are times when I think you have replaced me with 3-Ally".

"What the hell do you expect John, I'm a mother now".

John shrugs as he says "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that when you first got Ally, I no longer existed".

"Well, you had Cameron, so why should you have bothered with me?" (Allison is horrified by what she has just said).

(John tries not to show negative emotion). "I didn't think you felt that strongly. You always looked happy and contented with little Ally".

"Some of the time I had no idea where you both were. Making out no doubt".

"NOOO, probably making plans".

"Oh yeah, for what?

"Allison, you know it's not like that. I always wanted to include you in my life but we have had a lot on our plate recently".

"It's all right. I won't force you in to anything or make demands. I'm not like that".

"Well, as Marta is mommy to 3-Ally tonight, which I'm sure will delight her, will you spend the evening & night with me? Before you answer, here is what I have planned. First of all some self-defence practice, I'll be gentle with you". (Allison laughs). "This will be followed by the compulsory jump in the lake…. naked".

"What lake?"

"There's a small pool that runs in to the wooded area. It's big enough for your little butt".

"Oh, I never noticed it. Little butt eh! How little?"

(Smile), let's put it this way. Just perfect for a woman of your age but you must not let it get out of hand".

"You worry about yourself and I will watch my butt".

"How you gonna manage that? You should leave that job to me".

"And have you staring at it all day?"

"I do anyway".

"I thought you did, it often tingles".

(Sure enough, they go ahead with their self-defence lessons and the more Allison kicks John, the more annoyed he gets because he is not quick enough. She has not lost any of her strength in her legs and her quickness of foot. Eventually he lashes out and as she defends herself, he accidentally punches her on the side of her head next to her eye.

She goes down as he stands there in shock. She jumps back up and head butts him in the stomach and thumps him repeatedly with both fists in his chest whilst yelling at him, "do you hate me that much?"

He reels in pain and goes down realising that she has not stopped yet.

He swings his leg round and knocks her off her feet, then clutches her neck and shouts "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH ALLY".

She speedily pushes both knees up and hits him square in the face and he falls backwards.

She is quick and stands up with one eye closed, rushes over and kicks him in the side. As she does he grabs her leg and pulls her down and holds both her arms as powerfully as he can.

She shouts "FUCK YOU CONNOR. I TOLD YOU I WON'T FORCE YOU IN TO ANYTHING OR MAKE DEMANDS"

John's nose starts bleeding as he shoves his mouth over hers to shut her up. She breaks her mouth free by moving her head side to side. She says "you bloody hurt me".

"And you bloody hurt me." Then he kisses her again after taking a deep breath.

This time Allison holds either side of his face with her eye still closed.

It is not long before John breaks his mouth away and gasps.

Allison says loudly "is that all I'm worth? One minute you're forcing yourself on me, the next you're not. I thought you was gonna rape me".

"I can't breathe through my nose you silly cow".

"Oh, sorry John. I'll be more gentle with you next time".

John laughs (well sort of), as a couple of blood drips fall in to Allison's mouth, which makes her choke.

They both lie there laughing and have the occasional kiss, whilst embracing each other with hugs. She quietly says to him with her face close to his, "I fought you hard because our lives could depend on it".

"I was hoping that was the case".

(Although Sonia was out of view, she could still see proceedings, which were taking place well out of sight of nosey eyes. That is except for a hidden termi. She saw everything and is quite intrigued. She has a lot to discuss with Lesley).

As Jallison walk indoors, the kids are the first to ask questions. "Did you hit Allison?" "Why do you both have blood on you?" "Who hit who first?" "You shouldn't hit a woman". Etc. etc.

John and Allison hold hands and then smile whilst heading for the bathroom. The rock-pool idea was not taken up.

Jallison have an early night but don't sleep immediately. It is an interesting development because she implores him to take out his frustrations on her. She says "If you want to, you can pretend I'm Cameron. I know you treat her differently".

Within seconds, "Sorry Ally, did I hurt you?"

"I'm not Allison, I'm Cameron you stupid idiot. Do it again. NOW!"

He only does it once more and then stops "what the hell am I playing at?" and rolls away.

"Don't let go of me, whatever you feel, I feel it too. I felt a lot for Cameron and loved her in my own way" says Allison once more putting her arms around John. "Finish what you were doing, I deserve it. This is me speaking now. You won't hurt me".

"Remember I love you. I told little Ally a few days ago. Nothing has changed. You are Allison and that is final. I will talk about Cameron but you are not her. I don't need her. From now on it is what Allison needs. I'm truly sorry. I should show you that I appreciate you more".

John can see the importance of this situation for Allison and even knows he himself is getting a lot out of it too.

He does just that and not only finishes what he started but now he is gentle and decides to go down on her.

When she feels 2 fingers both taking different paths, one reaching the take-off point, she is secretly glad that Cameron is not here to share it with Sonia.

After that she whispers "come here John".

Very soon a new life will be created.

This is because the nanodes that were in her system have reinvigorated her. The birth pill has become ineffective even though the nanodes have self-destructed. This is only temporary but never-the-less, Allison is soon to find out for herself what happened.

The pair lie hugging and occasionally have the odd kiss. Downstairs, Sonia smiles at the sounds. She wishes Cameron was there because she wants to learn new things for her Lesley.

-0-

The following morning, 2nd March 2009 - early.

Within the same state of California, Dominic, who is wearing ordinary but smart civilian clothes and a small duffel bag, has done as suggested and walked down the escape stairs to the underpass. All the while, he looked behind him to make sure that nobody was following him. Of course he knew to switch off his cellphone. He stood watching all the traffic fly by until eventually Sarah arrived, pulled up in the breakdown lane and he quickly got in.

"Where are you taking me?" says Dominic.

"Somewhere seedy".

"Oh, you don't have to, I'm paying".

"I was joking. We're gonna meet my growing family and then go horse riding after the funeral".

"I've never done that before – hold on, what funeral?"

"Sonia's baby – I know, it's hard to believe".

"Oh that's sad but I don't understand?"

"I'll explain the circumstances leading up to the event if you agree to go horse riding. I've never done it before".

"Sure, I'll go along".

"I'll ask Lesley if it is possible to take a picture for Melanie to see. She might say no".

Dominic is surprised but says "she would like that. She will certainly sympathise. I'm sure she will pass on her condolences. So, we're going horse riding! I've never ridden a horse".

"I know somebody that has".

Back at the ranch, (as they say), having explained everything about Sonia, Sarah parks close to the stables and tells Dominic to stay put. She gets out and searches for Billy.

After speaking to him for a while, it turns out that he will accompany them for a while to ensure that they are competent. Riley heard their conversation and wants to go out with them.

Fortunately, there is a good supply of riding hats in the house.

Sarah is not too happy about Riley joining them, but after a few words it is agreed that Billy will take her elsewhere, once the lovey dovey or just reacquainted pair head off on their own journey. (Of love?)

35 minutes later, quite a few miles away in The Golden Hills, Billy & Riley see 4 guys riding horses. They are wary at first, until she sees their smiling faces and how hot one of them looks.

That guy rides closer "howdy, I've not seen you around here before, is Billy giving you lessons?"

Riley thinks quickly, she must not implicate him "no, we met up. He showed me how to stop this thing".

"You mean the horse?" (smile).

This relaxes Riley slightly. "Yes, it ran off and left my friends behind. This man saw me and made his horse run after me".

"I think you mean gallop. So you've never ridden a horse before?"

"No, I've never sat on anything with long legs like this, so high off the ground".

The guys smile. "Say, there's a saloon close to here if you want to stop off. I'll show you if you like. Then we can talk about that thing beneath your legs". (He is testing her water).

It makes Riley smile and now he believes she is not prim and proper, more 'game' to be precise.

Billy is adamant that he won't be going and advises Riley against it by saying that her horse might misbehave.

She agrees with Billy, her recent encounter seared in to her mind.

Off they go as she says to the group of 4, "see you around".

The 'hot guy' turns and smiles at her. "Sure, same time tomorrow".

-0-

An hour later,

There is a small group of people in the woody/bushy area at the base of the Golden Hills, gathered around the gravesite. It is only a small hole but it is quite deep. 3' to be precise. The kids were given the task but as a precaution Lesley supervised them, knowing all the boys would insist on digging the hole. She made them take it in turns – they like her authoritive manner. Meanwhile the girls were assembling a cross and searching for flowers and obtaining a hand drill, screws & screwdriver.

Unfortunately for Pdr. Bonillo, Derek had to drive him right up to the burial site blindfolded.

He gets out the SUV and is lead up to the tree cover. Then the blindfold is removed.

Father Armando already knows the situation, as explained by Derek, so he is careful how he will conduct the service.

Not far away, Dean finds Sonia in the workshop and hands her the cross. The other kids were ordered to stay put with the suggestion that they think of a few words to say during the funeral.

He hands the cross to her, along with the tools and leaves her to it.

Lesley knows what Sonia is doing and is slightly concerned that Sonia might put something silly on the little plaque. For instance, SHOT WITH BULLETS, COULDN'T PROCESS PROPERLY, THEY KILLED HIM, I WILL GET MY REVENGE, and THEY MUST DIE. She knows this is silly but nevertheless wonders what Sonia will inscribe.

Out of sight, in the small workshop, using the only thing available, a screwdriver made sharp by a small handheld grindstone and some banging with a heavy hammer to bend the tip.

Sonia was gouging out some words. If other people could see the strength behind her hand as it sank the blade in to the wood, they would be flabbergasted.

She had already thought out what she wanted to say, and deemed that a section of plank was the most suitable to use, followed by sawing off the un-needed bit. (For now).

The large congregation saw Sonia emerge from the workshop with a cross in one hand and a piece of wood in the other. They never noticed how red the underneath of her fingers and palms were on both hands, as she was ambidextrous).

She walks up and hands the cross back to Dean saying, "It was not large enough. You can tie ribbons on it later". She quickly walks off, still holding the plaque, only acknowledging the Padre "Buenos dios Padre, Estar

de vuelta (I'll be back".)

Then she walks towards the ranch house. After 15 steps she suddenly stops and turns round, looks at Lesley then Lionel and says "will you come with me to fetch Loneli?" (pron. Lone el ee).

Lionel looks at Lesley. She nods and then starts walking. She stops, turns round and says "are you coming or not?"

"Oh, yes".

Inside the house, Lon-el-y's little face can still be seen. Sonia puts the lid on the box, picks it up and hands him to Lesley.

Surprisingly, she hands the box to Lionel, saying "you're his father".

The trio leave the house and head for the gravesite.

Father Bonillo completely changes the normal service to include all those present.

He suggests Lionel place the box next to the grave hole with the thin ropes underneath it.

Sonia walks up, bends down and takes the lid off.

Savannah & the Jens have surprised look on their faces. Sonia sees this.

Although very observant, Sonia never noticed what 3-Ally had in her hand.

Sarah had explained the reason for the funeral, a stillborn child, but El Padre was still surprised by Loneli, despite being told what he looked like.

He begins his sermon.

"I call upon God to accept one of his flock back to earth

And his soul to heaven.

We know that in his short existence Loneli was loved by Sonia, her Lesley and Lionel.

We also know that he would have been loved by his brethren in their insular world.

Sarah has provided me with all the names of the children that knew him.

You are all assembled here now. She assures me that you would have made him very happy.

Savannah, Jennifer, Marta, Dean, Maria, Martin, little 3 year old Allison and of course 1 year Allison.

If you are kind and occasionally visit his grave, perhaps that will give Sonia comfort in her grief.

Would you please sing the song on page 34" (It is a song suitable for children).

After that, as per Lesley's request, El Padre asks if any of the children would like to say something.

Many of them do.

Most unusually, 3-Ally steps forward after all the others have said their say with her wand in her hand. She says

"Poor Loneli, if you can't wake up I will magic your mommy to have a sister for you. Girls are nicer. She can come and see you every day". Then the wand goes up and down 3 times over the hole. She turns to Sonia and does the same again, up and down 3 times.

"That's very nice Ally" says John, who leads her away by her hand, to stand next to Savannah, who then takes her hand instead.

After the service, Sonia replaces the lid & asks Lionel & Lesley to lower the box in to the hole using 2 pieces of long rope which goes under the box and up the other side, thus allowing the siblings to hold 2 ends each. She stands over them and watches very carefully.

Then she steps forward and says "here is my plaque for my child. It says

'LONELI died.

I could not save you.

I am very sorry my darling,

Mommy would have loved you.

I am Sonia your mother.

I made this plaque today.

You died 28th February 2009.

Now you will be absorbed.

It is surprising to see that Jennifer is the first to feel tears rolling down her face. It has the effect of dominos as the kids and adults alike stare across the grave to see who is opposite and what their expressions are.

Lesley is the next, after seeing Jennifer, and now Savannah, who had looked to her left. She tried to 'not be so silly' but to no avail. She looks at Sonia with her wet eyes, who in turn looks back but does not show anything.

Sonia thinks it best to hold her hand and engender extra eye moisture.

Maria is next, followed by a few adults like Lionel, Sofia & her parents.

For some, it is not so much this event but what lead up to it; the ensuing shock and sorrow.

Allison, Conny, Marta & Dean are quite hardened to these events. It can be seen on their faces.

-0-

It is now 3rd March and Sonia is still going through her healing process (down below). Unfortunately for her, the Skynet directive still hides in her chip and knows, using its self-repair software that she cannot reconceive until she is healed. Then it will run and she will restart her unconsciously & unbeknown devious plan. That is unless she realises what is happening or other events prevent it.

How Sonia will achieve this goal and its outcome is anybody's guess but within 2 days it will happen. Will it be Lionel again and if so, how will she accomplish it and then keep him quiet?

"John" says Sonia, which makes him look up. "My flesh has regrown in the crotch area, so now I can go and fetch the underwater terminators but I will need Catherine Weaver's help".

"Oh. Did you have to tell me now?" (He is in bed with Allison and now Lesley has come to the door to find out why Sonia suddenly got up and walked out her room without saying anything. He never saw her standing there).

"Yes. John Henry does not get very good satellite images but he believes someone is on the water in that area. It is likely they might be attempting some salvage".

"This time I'll see to it that you are protected" replies John as he swings his legs out of bed and walks over to the chair to get his clothes. He did this as he is pretty sure that Cameron sent pictures of him to Sonia…. More detailed ones too. He did not envisage seeing Lesley at the door with a shocked face.

He turns quickly with a blush and grabs his clothes then rushes back to bed and covers himself whilst dressing.

He thinks 'I hope that sight won't turn her heterosexual. Listen to me. I've got a high opinion of myself. Still, Ally don't complain'.

Meanwhile, Allison tilts her head back with raised eyebrows.

Lesley walks behind the wall, no doubt replaying the image, as Sonia says "I will advise you where you can meet me", and then walks out the door to find an open mouth Lesley mouthing 'WOW'.

As they walk down the corridor Lesley asks with a whisper "why didn't he mind standing naked in front of you. You'd better not have 'you know what'?"

"No, he knows that what Cameron sees, I see too".

"You're telling me that you showed Cameron my naked body running around the room and all the disgusting things that we did?"

"Yes".

"What does Cameron say?"

"She enjoys you as me".

"She what?"

"She has a copy of my software in her chip and runs it so that she can experience it as me whilst watching as herself".

"You're kinky Sonia Baum. When you're fully healed up, let me know, because I am going to punish you. You'd better keep your pain sensors turned on in your ass, as I'm going to beat it with a stick".

"I promise" (Smile).

"liar". (Door shuts).

-0-

**Back to 1962, the Spur Em' On. (Sat 10****th**** August)**

Most of the kids really enjoyed Kylon's rendition of Speedy Gonzalez but sniggering and laughing can be heard too. This includes some adults.

Mrs Pillow Senior is in the audience and is having her own thoughts on the little Elf that is hypnotically enchanting many people. She believes he is using his magical powers to win them over and believes that not everybody is susceptible to his spell. Herself being one of the latter.

Kylon is really 'in the moment' and can see the happy faces but Cameron is sad because her ability to hear individual sounds picks up certain 'not so endearing' voices. She can hear words like "the poor woman has given birth t' a retard", "if I was her I would keep him hidden away", and "he sounds ridiculous".

This time she chooses to ignore their prejudice and ignorance because, surely her son is as good as any other and better.

Kylon has done his number and is ecstatic in his joy at all, or most of the kids & adults coming up to him saying how good he was. He is a little puzzled why some of the guys want to pat him on the head as he quickly ducks, wondering if they are going to hit him. Mommy explains how silly adults can be.

Having almost finished her singing, Cameron goes out the back to change her dress, add a slightly darker/redder lippo and put on her light black stockings with a seam up the back. Finally, rub some light grey eyelid colour on. Now she is ready to go.

She is ready for the final song. She has chosen 'Will you love me tomorrow' by the Shirelles, because these are the tortured thoughts that keep entering her chip over John.

Back on stage, she detects a slightly more hushed sound and some whispering. "Mi, she's hot", "shut up Andy", "I'm only saying dear, I wouldn't want to", "huh!" (bash on the arm) "OW".

Accidentally on purpose, as she walks towards the tape recorder away from the microphone, she drops a head clip which has a flower attached to it. She bends over slightly and hears quite a few male roars.

Upon hearing this, she stands up straight and quickly turns with a 'oops butter wouldn't melt' look on her face and a hand over her mouth.

Kylon is pointing at her and laughing, as he detects this is not something that mommy should have done.

Cameron speaks in to the mic. "Sorry fellas, that was not very clever. I'm often telling my own daughter to be ladylike when she bends down".

ROAR, LAUGHTER, WHISTLE.

"PLEASE BE QUIET, I HAVE A SON AND DAUGHTER TO PUT TO BED, PLUS ONE MORE SONG TO SING". (Smile) (Cameron is using her A.Y. infiltration skills to the max).

After the final song and a good reception, she still has to get her family in to the car and place the suit-case-sized tape recorder in to the trunk of the car.

When she comes back in to the saloon, she is approached by Mrs Pillow senior. She has a very stern look on her face and for some unknown reason is holding a small funny looking doll. She says

"Because of your son, my grand-daughter has a cleft palate. You've not heard the last of me". Then she turns and walks off, only stopping to say "I'M NOT STUPID. I KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE".

Cameron is more than surprised - her face shows it. She has to get her family home, so vacates the premises carrying her heavy case with ease. She won't forget these words.

When they get home and everybody is ready for bed, Sylvia says "You're really clever Cameron. I don't know how you do it. Is there anything else that you can do?"

Tilley chimes in saying "if you knew all the things that she can do you would be amazed".

This is Tony's chance. He says "You've gotta believe me. She's fooling everybody, she's not human. She told me so. She can stick knives right through her arm without screaming".

From the back of the room a Tiny little voice is heard "shut up Tony, he he he". The 'he he he' sound is really funny to hear.

Everybody looks round to see a little figure standing on the settee back with wide eyes and a big grin on his tiny little face. They all burst out laughing and this makes him jump up and down with joy, whilst pointing at Tony and laughing.

"Oh to hell with all this, what's on TV? I'm gonna have a drink".

-0-

**It can be seen in the final episode, Born to run, that the Zeira TDE did not leave a hollow in the concrete. What Jenny said above was correct.**

**For those that missed it, Agent Kester was killed by Cromartie in Series_ep. 1_5 Queen's Gambit. This does not happen in this AU because Cromartie was caught much earlier by Catherine Weaver.**

**Riley has already had a bad experience but the guys on horses seemed so much nicer. In fact the father of the 'hot guy' owns the neighbouring ranch - he is out with his friends exercising the 'steed horses'. (The ones used for rounding up steeds, cattle etc. out in the prairie fields). This is the start of Elder Savannah's advice to Cameron about Riley, approximately 3 years in the future, when she briefly travelled there to obtain the results of betting shops and lotterys with (alive) Mr Dempsey.**

**In the next episode, Cameron and 3-Ally do some magic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously, Sonia has buried her son. There was a proper funeral with Father Armando Bonillo conducting the service.**

**Cameron has performed at the 'Spur 'Em On' and given a clue as to the superstitious nature of some of the townsfolk – Mrs Pillow to be precise.**

**Thanks to my readers for following these events. I hope that I do not omit anything from my story – please let me know if you feel that I have.**

**In this episode, Cameron finds out that there is more to life than terminators and simple childrearing. Whilst the team still have their sunken terminators to retrieve.**

-0-

It is still **3****rd**** March 2009** 11.55pm – the same day as Loneli's Funeral but now it is very late. Sonia has spoken to John about the possible salvage attempt at Palm Beach docks. She has a job to do. And it needs to be done now. She has to go without John and Lesley. She doesn't want to endanger Lesley and as such, has asked Derek to be secretive.

Lesley is asleep, so now She & Derek meet Thomas Reese at the gate entrance to the ranch. Thomas gets out and watches them ride off, disappearing from sight.

Derek is driving, as Sonia is still on her knees on the seat. She wants to ensure her healing growth is not impeded.

Thomas enters the ranch house and greets John, who is sitting with Allison quite anxiously on the settee.

Sitting down next to them he writes a note allowing them to read it.

(You can guarantee it is in the recognisable chosen handwriting that Sonia uses, as she asked Thomas to do this as an afterthought. He had already seen her handwriting at Zeira Corp and confirmed that he would do this for her).

He stands up again, goes upstairs and slides the note under Lesley's bedroom door. It says

_I am out on business. Please do not worry about me. I will be back. Love Sonia xxx_

He comes back downstairs and begins his patrol of the ranch, carrying his hand gun. Over his shoulder he has a .50 caliber machine gun. It uses ammunition; **Cartridge, Caliber .50, Armor Piercing Incendiary (API), MK 211 Mod 0 bullets.**

In other words, it can blow the head off of a terminator, if used correctly.

Meanwhile, in the car, idle chit-chat goes on for a while and then there is silence.

They could have got there quicker but Sonia needed to visit the ladies bathroom at a gas station. She takes a small bag in with her.

'What the hell does she need to go in there for?' he thinks.

7 minutes later, she returns, placing a small plastic bag in a bin.

An hour and 23 minutes later they arrive at Marina Del Rey.

They find what they are looking for, a good sized fishing launch with a small crane which swivels to either side of the boat. It is exactly where John Henry said it would be, opposite a blue Grand Cherokee jeep.

Derek is puzzled as to why it is there and readily available.

Sonia finds that the panel where the starting motor key goes has been removed. She is able to hotwire it quite easily.

Very soon the 2 of them set off in the direction of the sunken termis.

They soon find their intended target, using JH's imaging. He knows that Kaliba might be able to see what he sees and is fearful that their superior code might make them undetectable.

They approach the vessel, but keep a good distance away.

Walking up from beneath the lower deck galley is Cameron.

"What the…. Are you doing here?"

(For the information of the readers; When Cameron passed Cameron as she left Jenny's house in ch.3, The Cameron that stayed with John, who ended up in Mississippi, removed other Cam's emotional attachment to John. She only left her with the prime directive to observe John from a distance undetected, protecting him from danger.

In other words, she was a terminator through and through.

Sonia could transmit a copy of her own emotional development in to **Cameron-2** but that would make her a lesbian. Cameron only lends her own emotions to Sonia when she wants to share something with her. (A good example will be explained very soon).

After a few minutes spent explaining things to Derek, they discuss the plan of action.

**Cameron-2** now knows there are 4 people on the boat out at sea. She shocks Derek by telling him that there is a t-888 with them.

She is armed with the usual Raufoss. Derek did as asked and brought a bag of shells with him.

They have no idea what they are up against as satellite imagery, even high level armed forces sat. imagery, does not show what weapons they have …. unless of course they are massive, but in this case they are not.

"We have to get the first shot in" says Derek.

**Cameron-2** leaves it up to Sonia to do the talking.

"We cannot fight a battle out at sea. We have to wait here and observe whilst taking instructions from John Henry. We do not know how long it will be before they discover what is down there and the time they will take to bring up 6 terminators".

"What about the t-888, I assume you've made up your mind to tackle it?" asks Derek.

"Yes, that is my job. I need to get close enough to get an accurate shot" replies **Cameron-2.**

Unfortunately for her she did not envisage a similar tok-715 model to be hiding on the same boat.

John knows in another AU, these models usually work alone. The only different is that Pretzel is running on 2040 software. She is a cunning bitch.

Earlier that day, it did not take Pretzel long to discover t-888 once he started circling the ocean above the termis. This is because she had placed a Grey at the dock to keep watch.

Both she and the t-888 (Myron Stark) were in possession of Barret sniper rifles that could use armour piercing shells. She obtained them from an African-american guy in Compton for a reasonable price. How those guys got hold of these weapons is anybody's question.

Cameron stays absolutely still staring in to the watery distance, whilst Sonia is at the other side of the boat looking in all directions for approaching vessels.

Derek is puzzled, so he asks the question "why aren't you walking about like Sonia?"

In her monotone almost robotic voice "I am scanning for heat signatures and lights. The reception is very faint".

"OK, I'll leave you to it whilst I drag this fishing net across the deck" (for the reason of authentication if anyone investigates them).

17 minutes later, which makes the time 2:15pm 4th March 09, **Cameron-2** announces "they have brought one up. 2 divers are in the water, possibly others down below".

Speaking to Sonia, he says "It's good that they think you're destroyed but I don't think they will be convinced about Catherine" remarks Derek.

Sonia speaks to Derek whilst rat-a-tatting to **Cameron-2** with more precise details "yes, it is unlikely that they know who she is or where she resides".

Sonia hopes the t-888 will not take the chips out but is sure Myron Stark will keep them safe if they do.

They sit or stand in the boat for another 2 hours and 3 minutes, whilst Derek uses the crane to lower the small trawler net in to the water, then occasionally walks about.

**Cameron-2** stays out of sight behind the galley entrance to the stairway, whilst Sonia keeps low but moves from side to side of the boat, watching for vessels.

"It is moving towards land, we must wait until they arrive. In the meantime you must take me to western Marina Del Rey. I will take your directions from there" announces Cameron.

Their craft has a powerful engine and they are able to move at quite a good rate of knots.

Within the hour they have moored alongside another vessel, **Cameron-2** has jumped off with her weapons and shells, leaving the other 2 to head east in search of the vessel again.

It doesn't take Cameron long to find the most efficient form of transport. As luck would have it, whilst jogging in an almost direct line towards her destination. She sees an advertisement for Bartels 4141 Lincoln Blvd, Marina Del Rey, CA 90292, stockists of Harley Davidson.

In human terms, Cameron's chip says "WOW, THAT'S JUST WHAT I NEED". She runs as fast as she can run with her load.

Within 3 or 4 minutes, CRASH, SMASH, CHINKLE CHINKLE, CRUNCH CRUNCH of her feet over the broken glass, which took a hit from her Raufoss. The best thing to use for the most efficient result.

She goes over to a 2010 Harley-Davidson(R) FLSTF - Softail(R), gives it a shake and a sniff and rushes to the office to break in and steal all the keys.

Studying the keys whilst trying them one by one and discarding them on the floor, she eventually finds a good fit and the handlebar lock is released.

Then she swings her leg over it and bangs the lever down with her terminator boot.

BROOM and blue smoke blows out the back of the silver exhausts which belongs to the gloss black vehicle. A quick cell call to Sonia and she is off across the showroom floor.

3 guys have already come to investigate.

They see this awesome chic whoosh out through the broken window, her hair blowing behind her with a weapon and bag over her shoulder.

She stares at the 3 guys with a look of menace on her face.

The back wheel screeches for a 2nd time and she moves across the foot path. Then looks left and right, turns left and disappears in to the distance like a hells motorcycle in a puff of more blue smoke.

"Did you see that?"

"No. It was your imagination bro. There aren't any chics like that in real life".

"Well I saw it".

"QUICK RUN, cops are coming".

Back at sea, Derek has steered the boat, upon instructions, as far out to sea as possible but not too far that Sonia is unable to see the heat signatures and the odd flash of light from on-board.

Santa Monica to Long Beach would normally take nearly 2 hours during the day. It can be guaranteed that **Cameron-2** will get to her destination in well under ½ hour (half) on this bike.

During her high speed journey, a total of 3 attempts are made to stop her by the police but to no avail. To help matters, just like Kyle in Los Angeles 1984, she did not use her lights.

In her case she does not need lights and was very careful not to hit any innocent civilians. In Kyle's future, he never ever used lights in cars through fear of being spotted by Skynet.

Unfortunately for Cameron, although she has the most advanced chip ever invented, she can only think like Skynet. In other words, she will only use the most efficient method for any task she faces. (Unless of course she knows that predictability is a factor to consider). This being the case, she could not know for certain that the cute pretzel girl terminator would be hiding in wait for any unknown terminators turning up.

Back at the dock, the termis are being unloaded. Pretzel Instructs Myron not to remove the chips, using her own rat-a-tatting, just in case they are painted with sealed phosphorous. In other words, the phosphorous does not come in contact with oxygen until they are removed, thus causing them to ignite.

Having checked them over, Myron can see that one of the termis is damaged.

**Cam-2** phones Sonia "I will be close to the destination soon. What is their exact location?"

"The dock at Miner Street, San Pedro, west of Long Beach. Ensure your lights are turned off and walk the final distance on foot, sounds will travel".

35 minutes later, **Cam-2** walks up behind a building with white walls. It is the size of an ordinary house. There isn't much protection in that area, probably chosen for that reason.

Then it happens. She hears a blast and almost immediately she is knocked backwards.

Her diagnostics tell her straight away that her left shoulder has been disconnected from her sensors.

It swings back and forth as she quickly gets up and runs around the building for protection.

She can't stay where she is, she must run anywhere before the next shot is fired.

Her speed saves her as the next shell flies past her, carrying on in to the distance. Nearby, some small stacked containers are her next place of refuge.

At least she knows that whoever is out there can't get any closer without being seen.

Unfortunately, from the direction of the fishing boat, a shot is fired in her direction. It hits the container behind her and bounces up behind her as it explodes.

This is enough for the first firer to run forward and stand in front of her container.

**Cameron-2** runs round the container with a Raufoss in her one good arm ready to fire.

She sees her target, which is waiting for her. They both fire their weapons.

**Cameron-2** takes a hit to the left eye and it is destroyed, whilst simultaneously her target is hit in the chest. Pretzel-Tok-715 is lucky enough to withstand the blast. Her upper chest is pretty tough. (Another blast would destroy that area).

In the distance there is heavy gunfire. Derek has grenades, home-made from C4. The Connor's boat rams in their boat. Once Sonia jumps on board, It doesn't take long to kill the Greys.

The t-888 sees Sonia and computes that he is not fast enough to take her on in combat.

He fires a shot at her but it misses and explodes close to Derek, who takes shrapnel to his arm and leg.

The t-888 runs off with Sonia in hot pursuit. She fires a shot at it, knowing she will find it difficult to reload.

T-888 feels the explosion in the equivalent of a hip and is reduced to a hobble.

Sonia is not concerned with t-888, who is now unarmed as her friend is in danger which takes priority.

**Cameron-2** finds it difficult to reload with 1 hand and that is her downfall. Pretzel is quick and runs around the small container, finding her there. She kicks **Cam-2** with the intention of pushing her over thus exposing her chip side. Opens fire directly at her head and scores a hit.

**Cam-2** flies backwards just as Sonia arrives on the scene.

Pretzel runs towards t-888 and helps him get on **Cam-2**'s bike. She kicks it and it screams in to life.

Sonia reloads, takes aim, and hits t-888 in the leg as the motorbike swerves to its right.

The problem with their raufoss rifles is that they need to be reloaded each time they are fired. A lot of time can be wasted in battle. It is imperative that Derek gets hold of 10 shell magazines from somewhere, anywhere.

Pretzel is able to keep the bike upright and speeds off, leaving another blast of blue smoke.

Now everywhere is almost quiet. Things are not over yet. Now there is a sound of distant sirens.

Sonia uses her ability to see well in the dark and scans the area around **Cam-2's** remains. Picks up the small debris and shoves it in to her shell bag, then picks up **Cam-2** and runs towards the boat where Derek is holding himself up against the steering cabin.

She arrives and flings **Cam-2's** limp body on board, quite close to Derek.

He moves as quickly as possible in to the cabin and finds the light. Very soon he has started the motor amidst almighty CLANK BASH SCREECHING noises. When he looks out, fearing the worst, he sees Sonia flinging the termis one by one through the air like Samson or the Hulk tossing mere mortals.

She adopted the method whereby she stands with her back to the boat, opens her legs wide, bends forward, grabs a termi under the armpits and heaves it over her head.

Derek starts the Grey's boat moving and Sonia jumps on board. Off they chug, leaving their own nearby, floating quite close to the quayside.

"Pull the net up and pretend to mend it. Oh, you are injured" says Sonia

"Yes, I'll be OK".

Quite soon, The Santa Monica Harbour Patrol approach from the opposite direction.

Fortunately the authorities' boats sail along the coast, so they are not investigated.

The 2 of them wait in the boat looking inland at the police cars. Sonia can see that her tactic was a good choice, as the authorities' main concern is the dead bodies and their effort to draw the other boat inland.

Derek looks at **Cameron-2** "she looks pretty bad, can you fix her?"

"No, her chip is destroyed".

They wait on board until approximately 5 in the morning until everybody has gone - ambulances, etc.

Meanwhile at Parkway Hospital, Santa Monica, a nurse enters a patient's room. She acknowledges the police officer outside the door on the way in.

Very soon she walks out again. The surviving Grey is now dead.

John Henry phones Sonia and advises her to go to a Marina on the outskirts of Redondo. He directs both she and Derek to head for the area between Portofino Marina and 'On the Rocks Sports Bar'. He has spoken to John and they will be met by Sarah. John will keep watch with Conny and Riley from the entrance to Portofino Way adjacent to the 400 roadway. Sarah will help to lug the termis off the boat and in to the back of Derek's pickup, which she fetches from Santa Monica on the way.

Sarah asks Sonia a question "is the boat that you are steering stolen?"

"Unlikely, it is probably hired to avoid them being picked up by the Sea Patrol but we must remain wary".

The issue of their shell casings magazines must be resolved. Each one had been damaged through heavy-handedness. Already, Derek is speaking to John about this. They know exactly where they can get them from.

(Any other American might be able to use mail order or the internet, if they had the right contacts, but for the Connors, confidentiality was paramount).

-0-

Lesley is up early, worrying about guess who. She suspects Sonia is up to something. The time is 6:35am.

Downstairs, she sees that Leila is already up and chopping liver – she intends making casserole, as it is less fatty.

Before she speaks she looks at the calendar, it is **Thursday 5****th**** March 09**. Sunny always crosses off the previous date and therefore Wednesday needs to be crossed off when she comes downstairs.

They talk about things in general and soon establish that Derek is not at home or with Victoria (CWs sec.)

Leila says "go in the front room with the kids. Take your mind off it. John or Sarah will be up soon, I'm sure he'll have an explanation". (Leila does not know that they are out on a job).

In the sitting room, sure enough, there are the predictable early risers.

Maria asks her about Sonia. The other kids stare at Lesley with expectation in their faces.

She tries her best to explain to them why Sonia does not cry. She is not sure what to say but comes up with this story;

"People tried to kill her and she is mad at them. She cannot cry for Loneli because her mind is on other things. I'm sure she'll cry alone sometime soon. It's embarrassing for some people. I'm sure she'll be OK".

"Will she try for another baby?" asks Maria.

With a slightly embarrassed face, Lesley replies "no, I'm sure she won't".

3-Ally is downstairs and has 1-Ally with her.

Earlier, Marta went in to the Young's bedroom and told them that she would look after her downstairs.

She did the same with Allison, who was lying awake in bed waiting for a phone call – she was pleased to allow 3-Ally to be taken by Marta at this time.

Leslie listens to 3-Ally's conversation with 1-Ally, saying "you're going to be me 2 years from now and I'm going to be big Allison when I get older".

1-Ally listens but no-one can interpret whether she understands, as she says "oh" then smiles.

-0-

Back in 1962 Mississippi, the day after the Spur 'em On performance in the sibling apartment. It is Sunday, so there is not any need for anybody to get up early.

This is ideal for Cameron, who has begun devoting her time to processing and finding the genetic difference between Kylon and a female like him.

She is quite quick in obtaining what would appear are the correct genetic DNA building blocks. After all, she does have all the necessary bits down below and can quite easily miniaturise it, taking in to consideration the special present that she endowed Kylon with.

Now is the time to create a sister for Kylon, as she intends passing on this information to Sonia as soon as she reaches a secluded house, not far away from Oxnard.

She can only pass on the correct DNA and processes needed to perform this awesome task if she successfully gives birth to a girl of her own without any defects.

This time she doesn't need a male sperm because the data needed to grow a perfectly tiny little boy inside her has all the information she needs.

Some people might say that Kylon will be the father but that is not necessarily true. It could also be said that although John is Kylon's father, Cameron could have quite easily removed all of his hereditary characteristics if she so wished.

She didn't though, and when Kylon grows up it will be clear to see that John is his father, with all the attractive Cameron looks thrown in for good measure.

That being said, Cameron could only mould Kylon in her partial image, as most of her body is not human. Her eyes included.

09:15 and a certain lidl' lady cyborg hears a noise. It is a noise that she would prefer not to hear as Tilley wakes up and says "did you have to?"

"What? I'm asleep, do I need to be woken up?" says Oleg.

"It's a good job we're not in the tunnels, Skynet would have heard that".

"Are you accusing me of something?"

Cameron enters the room, processes still fully running. She remarks "all humans do that, you included Tilley, 33 times throughout the night whilst you slept".

Cameron was talking quietly but Tilley's response is rather loud "NO I DO NOT, ONLY MEN FART LOUD".

Oleg laughs just as Kylon jumps up on the settee top, waves his bum at Tilley and goes "PHWWW PHWWW" with his lips whilst laughing at her.

"SHUT UP BREEZY PANTS" replies Tilley.

Cameron marches up with her hand on her hip, raises one finger to her lips and says "shhhhh you must be quiet, this is not our apartment. We must allow our guests to sleep".

"SHUT UP OUT THERE".

(Tiny voice) "Shut up Tony, hehehehe".

"I HEARD THAT, YOU SHUT UP TOO".

Kylon is just about to say something else whilst the laughing Tilly & Oleg watch him, as Cameron bends down towards him "shhhh, otherwise I will leave you behind when we go to Natchez for a picnic. After that, we are going up land to find some swamps where wild creatures live".

"Where? What?" is Kylon's response but as he sees Tilley's eyes light up, he feels pretty sure that it must be something good.

Tony's door opens and he quickly heads for the bathroom saying "stand clear, I'm burstin'".

The tiny puzzled face says "burstin?", as Tilley says "make sure you move Kylon's seat".

"I'll use the sink" as the door closes.

"OH TOOOONNNNNEY" shouts Tilley.

(Tiny voice) "What?"

Cameron listens, and then says "he's using the toilet. If he leaves Kylon's seat there I will know".

A short while later the door opens "WHAT NOW?"

"Did you…"

"No, and yes I did. Now shut up. I'm going back to bed".

The door shuts.

Tilley immediately looks to Cameron "I saw pictures of the everglades in books at school. Will we be going in the water?"

"No, there might be alligators. Kylon is small. He might be attacked by a snake or large bird. We will be staying inland and will visiting the preserved homes of Tilley's ancestors.

We will also visit the Natchez home of former slaves and visit a church. I have checked the map. The journey should take 2 hours, so we must go soon. I have prepared all the food and drinks".

"We had better be quick" says Oleg, what's for breakfast?

"Cereals and marmalade toast".

"Nothing fried?"

"No, we can eat when we get there".

09:55am. the car engine starts up. Kylon was sitting on the top of the back seat until Cameron went around the corner. Now he is sitting on Tilley's lap. There aren't any seat belts, so Cameron drives as carefully as a cyborg can – which is pretty good.

Oleg is in the front, with a gun wrapped in a cloth.

Kylon is beginning to pick up words and sentences quite well, as Tilley explains to him all manner of things. She changes subjects just as frequently as the weather in the UK.

Cameron says "don't talk about anything horrible. He is not old enough".

"But we were…."

"Yes I know but I want him to learn all the nice things in life".

Kylon listens and wonders what his mother might mean.

"Can I tell him about snakes, alligators, pythons and big hairy spiders?"

"I don't think there are big hairy spiders but there is Magnolia State Longbeard and big birds of prey. So you must stay close to me".

"How long is his beard?" asks Tilley.

"I don't know" replies Cameron.

Oleg hasn't a clue.

Kylon says "is it this long?" pointing from his feet right up to his head.

"I don't know".

"Is he armed?" asks Oleg.

"I don't know".

Eventually they arrive and park under some big trees, to keep the sedan cool.

There are some people there, mostly African Americans, who look over at them. They see Tilley get out the car with Kylon and then stare even more.

"Look mom, they're blacker than me".

"Don't keep looking at them".

Tilley ignores Cameron and walks towards them smiling, as the tiny little elf follows behind.

"Hello, I'm Tilley. We're here to see the swamps. Do you know where they are?"

This makes them smile as the elder guy says "there's none here. Nearest place is Yazoo."

"Oh, won't we see any alligators or snakes".

"They're a long way away over dat way, behind the sawgrass marshes.

Just then, Kylon runs towards a flock of large black birds, "look Tilley".

They fly off.

"You can't run at birds, you'll frighten them away".

Kylon takes his boots and socks off then runs back to Cameron and hands them to her saying "where are we going mom?"

Locking each car door with her key, Cameron replies "first of all, the museum".

"Oh, I wanna see a long wiggly green snake. So does Tilley, don't you?"

She smiles and looks at Cameron with hope on her face.

Oleg cuts in, he feels better suited to help Cameron "You don't just go and look at them. They hide in the swamp and the everglades. They are dangerous and can kill you, it is better that you don't see one".

If it isn't Tilley complaining, it is Kylon; "I thought we was coming to see the big animals", "I want to see how big the snake is", "and the big birds with long beaks", "what do alligators look like? What do they eat?" "Are they as big as dogs?" "Do they eat dogs or only small things like worms?"

Cameron is bombarded and wondered why she ever had this idea. She had no idea that she was expected to provide evidence that these creatures existed.

She has an idea, a new idea that might be a new facet to her developing AI. She will give them something else to talk about. "I'm going to have a baby girl".

Silence for approx.. 4 seconds as heads turn to face each other.

Kylon's face was a picture as his eyebrows raised quite high, which amuses Tilley and Oleg.

He is a split second quicker in his response "for me to play with?" "Are you serious?" (from Oleg), "wow wee, wait till I tell Sylvia".

The plan worked but not for long. At least now, they had been pacified.

They head off to a museum. It is not a very large building. Inside, there are items in showcases and articles framed behind glass. There are also photographs.

It can be plainly seen that this area, most of Mississippi in fact, was made prosperous by slave labour. Tilley's face reverts to her 2024 normal expression as she does her best to read all the words. She is holding Kylon, with his arm on her shoulder and feet on her plaster, whilst she points to each word and says it.

Oleg stands close by and tries to help with the reading. He is not much better, which is hardly surprising because his native language is Russian.

At the next stand is the following, which Cameron reads to them: **BRIEF HISTORY  
><strong>The Natchez District was the first Mississippi region where plantations were established. African slaves were introduced into the Natchez plantation system in the early 1700s by French colonists. The first major crop that thrived from African slave labor in Natchez was tobacco.

Upon the perfection of the cotton gin (circa 1800), the white planter's took advantage of Natchez's rich loess soil and greatly increased their wealth via cotton production. Subsequently, Natchez planters established a more complex plantation system: where the planter lived in a large elegant home far from the farm-land and overseers were hired to live at and manage the plantations in the country-side.

Large-scale plantations were rare in the sandy and heavily wooded Piney Woods region, except immediately adjacent to rivers where the soil was amiable to crop cultivation. Although large plantations were scarce, a significant amount Afrikan-slave labor was utilized to maintain small farms.

After the Civil War, many newly "freed" American-born Afrikans worked in the pine forests cutting trees for lumber and turpentine.

As they leave the museum, Tilley certainly has lots of questions to ask. She did not know anything about this.

There comes a time when Cameron feels that she should try once again to take their mind away from the museum.

She says "shall we eat now?"

45 minutes later, they all help to pack up the bags and shake the cloth on to the nice green lawn not far away from the car.

Kylon notices that Tilley has left her hair band some distance away and goes to fetch it.

As he does, the same large black birds have seen the crumbs and start congregating between him and the car.

He walks around them, which does not go un-noticed. A few birds flap and hop in his direction, which panics him a little.

"MOM", as he starts running. The birds fly off and Tilley starts laughing.

Kylon throws her hair band at her and walks off in a huff.

"Aw sorry Kylon, I didn't mean it. It was funny though".

Oleg says to Kylon as he disappears from view, having jumped in to the car, "you will get your own back on her one day. Just you see".

From the car comes a soft voice "yeeeaaahhhh".

"You'd better watch out" says Oleg to Tilley, "he might put a spell on you".

Cameron listens to all this and thinks 'are all children like this?'

(She remembers everything, the word 'spell' will crop up later).

On the way to their next destination, Tilley brings up the subject of slaves again.

Fortunately for Cameron, the church that she wanted Tilley to see, is not far away. Pulling up outside, there is a well-built dark man sitting on a chair which has a table next to him.

He looks at them and smiles.

Tilley walks up to him and he immediately talks to her, asking whether she goes to church.

She says no, she has never seen one.

He is quite surprised and asks her if she sings hymns or gospel songs at school

Again he is surprised to hear that she only sings hymns. He is more surprised to find that she is the only black girl at her school.

Cameron leaves her there and takes Kylon for a walk along the footpath towards a shop. Oleg follows.

Eventually Tilley walks away with some paper literature in her hand.

"Mom, children at school say I'm black but I'm not as black as those people we met. Why do they say that? And…. Why were black people made to work for white people, it is like Skynet?"

Cameron answers this question based purely on observations and pure logic and things that John told her in the future.

"Your parents were both black and white, so what happened in the past is history for you because you are combined. You can feel bad about what happened but you can't act like the children at school. Hundreds of thousands of years ago, their ancestors had dark skin when they lived in Africa to help protect them from the hot sun. As they roamed the earth and moved to Europe, their skin adapted to the cold and it slowly turned white, whilst their noses became smaller for protection from the cold air.

It is all down to pure logic, nothing else. Whiter Europeans had a harder life surviving their climate, so they developed tools and better farming methods.

Africans lived in a warm environment and developed differently, as they did not need to keep warm, whereas conversely, they had to survive hot droughts.

Europeans invented superior weapons, so they were the dominant race.

Some humans live by greed and domination. They used this to oppress other humans, just like they do in the future.

Future John knows this and has to be constantly vigilant in this respect".

From the back of the car, a serious face with a tiny voice says "constantly vigilant mommy?"

"Constantly, always. Vigilant, be prepared".

Kylon had listened to everything and tried to interpret nearly everything that he heard. He sat there thinking about it.

After that, the journey is full of chatter on all subjects, with Oleg answering many questions too. Kylon looks out of the window most of the time.

When they arrive at Yazoo, the scenery is very much different from where they came from. Cameron had previously glanced at a map quite a while ago, so she knew all the road names and directions. Her on board compass helped a lot too.

Driving down River Road, having crossed a bridge, they see lots of tall trees. Cameron turns right and they head in that direction.

Very soon, they can't drive any further, so they park.

Oleg is very wary and says "you must stay close to us. Something might jump out at you".

Cameron is on full alert and sees the looks on her 2 children's faces. They seem to be quite frightened now.

"Come on, it's not that bad" says Tilley. "Kylon, hold my hand".

The footpath that they take is made by constant walking, nothing like it will be in 2009, a proper man-made path.

The trees are massive and it can be seen that they thrive in water. Hanging down from some of them are long glorious looking tassels that look like seeds within white cotton candy. Of course, the trees themselves do not produce these flowers. It is in fact called Spanish moss, and grows paralytically. Not even Cameron knew that.

Once they reach the swamp pond, Cameron says "OK. We will walk around this small pond. You must look out for birds and creatures. Once we have made the circumference, we must go home".

Walking behind the children, with Oleg at her side, she scans everything in sight. She can see much more than the kids, using her heat recognition and magnification. When she gets home, she will draw what she sees for the kids.

There is quite a lot of noise coming from various creatures all around them.

Tilley suddenly spots a big frog on a pile of dead vegetation. She walks over with Kylon to get a closer look.

One thing Cameron cannot see with her heat recognition is something beneath the water that is cold blooded. She could if she was close enough or above it but the reflection of the sun obscured her vision.

SPLASH, SCREAM, YELL, AAH, SQUEAL, two mortals running for their lives, with a big alligator chasing them.

Tilley is much faster than Kylon but holds his hand until she trips on a root. He runs in one direction, Tilley gets up and runs another, fearing that it is almost on top of her.

Cameron & Oleg are startled but almost immediately spring in to life. He runs to Tilley, grabs her hand and pulls her along as fast as he can. That leaves Cameron to find Kylon, wherever the hell he is.

The Alligator changes direction and scurries in his direction with Cameron hot on his tail - literally.

When she reaches it, it turns on her and bites her arm, followed by her neck. Up until now, she had no idea what they are capable of.

She picks it up by the waist and shakes it free, then flings it in to the swamp water with an almighty SPLASH.

Behind her is a yell, as Kylon runs out of hiding with a swamp rabbit bounding off in another direction. The little boy had run down a hole in the ground to hide, only to find that it was occupied. (Perhaps not so silly, just unfortunate).

He runs towards his mom and jumps up to her waist, clawing further up to hold on to her shoulder. Only then does he see her face and neck.

"OOH MOMMY, YOU'RE BLEEDING".

From a distance Oleg shouts "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS. Глупая идея прийти сюда." He is not swearing but Cameron knows he is saying that it was a stupid idea to come here.

Her face drops as she rushes towards the mortified distraught Tilley, who has already seen Cameron's wounds.

All 3 of them are even more shocked when they see the tantalite beneath her neck flesh and exposed shiny dark metal on her face.

To calm them down, Cameron says "It's OK, I have not changed. I still love you Kylon (little kisses on the forehead), and you too Tilley".

Tilley is not a wimp and goes over to give Cameron, a quick hug, saying "do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes, you can sew up my gashes whilst Oleg drives us to Holy Bluff".

"I will?"

"Yes, I will give you instructions on directions and how fast to go".

Kylon speaks up, with a little whimper "I'm sorry, I didn't know that thing was there. What was it?"

"An alligator".

"Oooh!"

"What was chasing you?" asks Tilley

Cameron answers for Kylon "a rabbit".

"Why did it chase him?"

Oleg answers "probably because he went down its hole where it had babies".

Two "Ooohhh"s.

Back at the car, gently driving back home, taking the direct route, Cameron has tied one side of the table cloth around her neck and placed it over her lap. Kylon is standing next to her with an extremely worried look on his face as she threads the needle. It seems he knows what is going to happen.

Cameron hands the bent needle to Tilley, "have you done this before?"

"No, we didn't have needles like this".

"OK. Please try to do it now".

"OK mom, will it hurt?"

"No, I have turned off my pain sensors". Kylon listens and wonders.

Tilley starts. Kylon winces and makes tiny "ooh aah" noises and squeezes his face and nose up.

Once the job is done, Tilley perks up and says to Kylon "wow wee, that was dangerous" big smile.

This helps Kylon to perk up too, "yes, mommy saved us, didn't you", (puts his arm around her arm and hugs).

Cameron smiles and checks out her diagnostics. It appears that she is happy despite all this.

Very soon, they arrive at Holly Bluff, pulling up close to a diner.

Cameron tears up the cloth, puts one piece around her neck and makes a headscarf with another piece.

They park up and head towards the smell of food.

"Look Kylon, there's some cups with pictures of alligators on them. Can we buy one mom?"

Cameron agrees, also finding a doll's tea-set for Kylon. The box has small cups, plates and bowls in it, made out of glazed earthenware. Ideal for a little guy. Quite a stroke of luck.

They all sit down and Kylon immediately crawls up inside Cameron's T-shirt to see if she is still lactating.

Bad news, a few hard sucks produces nothing. The trouble was, people in the premises were starting to look and that included children. So when Kylon popped his head up and asked "no milk mom?" Cameron had to explain to him that producing milk was a wet business and it made her bras damp, so she stopped producing milk.

"I will buy you some milk, you can drink that. I will add a crushed iron pill to it".

Kylon joins in and helps Tilley eat her hamburger, chips, massive ice cream with a strawberry on it and a glass of Pepsi.

The guaranteed loud slurp of an empty Pepsi glass and straw make Kylon laugh himself silly. Tilly lets him have a go, which is quite amusing as he has to open his mouth wide and try to draw enough breath, which he dismally fails to do.

Oleg finishes with a coffee, whilst Cameron finishes the milk, swilling it around to swallow the remains of the pill.

They all visit the m/f bathrooms, Kylon being informed that he can't go with Tilley or Cameron. Cameron? People might ask. Well who knows, it is women's business. Probably to check her make-up.

This time, Oleg stands Kylon on a sink edge and he pees in that.

Very soon they are on their way home, Cameron driving. The big pink Cadillac cruises along with its excellent suspension, which allows Kylon to sleep on the back seat.

They bypass Jackson and head onwards to a small town close to Brandon.

When they get indoors, the 2 kids rush in to the sitting room where Tony, Sylvia and Mary-Belle are watching a TV film.

They all look up and the first thing they hear is Tilley

"Good news Tony, Kylon's going to have a sister!"

"You're shittin' me".

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Er, I can't stand too much excitement". M-B giggles, which causes Kylon to laugh with her.

Tony thinks 'oh hell, I chose a squeaky voice girlfriend, now there's going to be 3 squeakers. Oh well it could be worse, they're all on my side… I hope'.

Next, Oleg enters the room followed by the casualty of child-rearing.

Nobody would have noticed if it wasn't for Tilley blabbing. "We was chased by an alligator and it started to eat Mom when she saved us".

Kylon immediately starts to cry "it was all my fault, boohoo" and runs behind the settee where he can be heard whimpering.

Both Sylvia & M-B stand up and walk around the side saying "oh, don't be sad, it's not your fault." "Come and sit with us and tell us what happened. I'm sure it wasn't that bad". "You're young, you can't know what happens". Etc.

He comes out and holds M-Bs finger as he walks back to the settee.

He tells them about the rabbit and what's its face looked like down the hole.

"Ooh, I bet you frightened the life out of it" laughs M-B

Kylon cheers up and smiles, especially when he sees Tony is smiling too.

Quite soon, the 2 women see Cameron's stitches and that starts off another conversation with Tilley proudly telling them that she sewed her up.

They are shocked.

-0-

The next day is very quiet. Tilley is back at school and Kylon stays by his mother's side. She teaches him different subjects.

After that, they go out to a television shop. Cameron believes everybody would prefer a nice new top of the range 1962s Television which has the recently invented remote control. The sales assistance tells her it is a Zenith TV flash matic & looks like a small hairdryer. The 4 corners of the screen do different things. One for on/off, another sound up/down, another channel is up, and finally the other channels down. It cost £149.95 and was invented in 1955. This part of the country always received things later than other states, in some cases.

Very soon, with a happy little face, Kylon carries the TV top aerial and remote control, whilst his mom carries the box that goes with them.

"Be very careful and stay on the kerb. I will open the trunk and then you can jump on the TV box and in to the trunk with your items".

"OK mommy, I'll be careful. I hate the roads, the cars go fast and they're big".

"Yes" (smile).

That evening, as if by coincidence, a smell of liver with onions wafts out the window. Tony & Sylvia can smell it. They can't believe their luck to have met Cameron. Well, Sylvia does – and secretly, Tony probably does too.

When they get indoors, there is Tilley with a small hairdryer in her hands.

Sylvie says "wha… oh, a big colour television. WOW, that's nice. Cameron, did you pay for that?"

"Yes, dinner is ready. I will serve up".

Oleg is putting the tool box away, after he found a permanent place for the aerial outside the window.

They all head for the table and Tilley leaves the remote control on the settee with a cartoon show running.

Cameron turns the TV off with her radio frequency. Finding the right frequency was a doddle.

Tilley looks back and then over to Cameron, "did you do that?"

"Yes, you must not leave it on".

Tony harps up, "See, I t…..". He saw that all the girls were going to say "sh…." But before they had the chance he puts his hand up "aah aah aah, I didn't say anything"

Then he says under his breath "she definitely isn't".

"SHUT UP TONY" x4 & lots of laughing.

They all tuck in, Cameron adding the metal spices to hers' and Kylon's meal. This also freaks Tony when he sees the labels on some of the small jars on the upper cupboard.

-0-

**Kylon's introduction to real life – his story**

**The date is 13****th**** August 1962 – Tuesday**, 2 days after returning from the swamp.

"Where is he?"

"In the cellar – I've put him in a wooden box"

"Can he breathe?"

"I think so"

"You stupid fool", (rushes through the door, down the stairs and over to the box. Takes the large nail out of the catch, lifts it slightly and looks in. Sitting there is Kylon looking up. Shuts the box and puts the nail back through the catch).

"You in there, I know who you are and what you've done to my son's baby".

From inside the box Kylon's pleasantly small voice, although not too good at the spoken word says in a fearful voice "what baby?"

She turns and says "I knew he wouldn't admit it. He'll have to stay there until he owns up".

She speaks to Tony in a loud shreeky voice "nobody's goin' anywhere until he tells us what he is".

"What is he?"

"Oh, so he's fooled you too. His mother too, no doubt. He is a bad elf and has taken away my son's real baby"

A muffled sound comes from the box "no no no", he sounds frantic and scared.

Tony begs "look, I don't know why you think these things but if you don't give him back to his mother, she'll find you and kill you".

"That bag of bones, you must be joking" (cackle).

"She's much stronger than she looks. She'll find you and when she does you'll regret it. Please give him back. I'll take him away. I won't say a word. I'll do anything you say but you mustn't harm him".

Just then, some footsteps are heard. Heads turn and 3 men are heard talking as they come closer.

"Where is is?"

"Over there".

"What yer gonna do with it?"

"It stays there until Billy and Iris come with their baby. We have to wait an hour. They will be fetching the baby from hospital. When they get home I will phone them and tell them to come here."

"Then what?"

"This little scrat is either going to heal the child, own up to what it has done and takes his punishment, or tells us where he had put their real child. (pause) then perhaps I might be lenient".

Sobbing and crying is heard coming from the box. Tony's mind is frantic, he pulls his ropes but they do not appear to be at all loose.

One of the guys walks over to the box, removes the nail, "let's have a look at this little thing. I've never seen an elf".

He wasn't expecting Kylon to jump 2' and through the gap.

Unfortunately there is not any way out of the room. The little mite scampers behind furniture and is frightened to deaf by the shouting.

"Get the little bugger", "throw that at him".

Eventually, the younger guy rushes over with a cardboard box and tries to put it on top of him but to no avail. He managed once but before long, Kylon's finger nails had ripped a hole in the side.

He runs from behind a settee calling "Tony Tony", as it is pulled away, towards a chair which is in front of a closed window.

Out of desperation Kylon thinks he will smash through the window. Although a good idea, he was not quick enough and as he jumped up, a heavy vase is thrown at him and it smashes him through the window.

2 guys rush to the window and look through in to the next room, which has an open hatch up to daylight. It was obviously Kylon's intention to take this route but instead of that, his poor little bleeding body lies on the floor with a leg bent in an awkward position.

Mrs Pillow rushes through the door and sees him there, "YOU STUPID FOOL, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I THINK HIS LEG IS BROKEN".

Meanwhile, Tony can't believe what he is hearing and is extremely scared - for himself too, because Cameron might blame him. He is really shocked by events.

Mrs Pillow says "don't touch him. I'm going to make a splint".

Soon, she finds a piece of long flat wood and breaks it to the desired length, straightens Kylon's leg which wakes him up. He is delirious and screams in agony. She is oblivious to his tiny scream.

This makes Tony's stomach turn and his nerves jangle immensely – he can't see what is going on.

She places the flat stick either side of Kylon's leg and wraps some clear tape around it.

Surprisingly she sounds sympathetic as she quietly says "come on boy, I'll put you back in the box. You shouldn't have done that, it was silly. Do you want some water?"

Kylon nods with his eyes closed.

After a bit of thought, Mrs Pillow decides to use a table spoon and a mug of water and try feeding it to him.

He opens his mouth and she tips some in.

He drinks with his eyes still closed, making small groaning noises.

He has cracked ribs, back and front and a slightly ruptured kidney. He is not bleeding internally, much, but he is bleeding. It could have been worse, minor cuts and a gash on his face. One thing that is for sure, Cameron will have a cyborg fit!

As the group ascend the stairs, Mrs Pillow can be heard saying "you stupid idiot, how the hell do you think we're gonna get it to do what we want if you kill it?"

"It would have definitely got away".

The room goes quiet. Almost. Tony listens carefully and he can hear coughing and groaning.

He says "little lad, I know you're hurting. If I could get you out of there I would. My knots are so tight that I can't move. There is only one thing that I can do and it might be dangerous for you.

I'm gonna try and get over there and fall over on to your box. It might break so you need to get over to the side furthest away from me. If you can hear me, make any noise you can".

(Tiny) "Ooooohhhhh fffffff cough splutter ooowwwww"

From his box, all Kylon can hear is bang bang clatter clatter scrape scrape, as Tony tries to edge the chair closer.

Kylon groans in agony as he moves himself and his leg towards the far side of his box.

Then there is a crash as Tony's shoulder hits the box and he falls sideways. "AAhh SHIT, that hurt".

The box did not break.

Silence for a minute. Nobody comes.

Using his body and legs, Tony manoeuvres himself round so that his feet are on the box. He starts bashing it. It hurts like hell but he can see it is loosening some nails.

Then he kicks up the side of the box to try and raise the loosened wood. It goes up but comes back down again and again.

"Listen Kylon, I'm gonna turn your box on its side and then try and lift the plank and jam my foot in it. It's gonna hurt. Is that OK?"

No sound.

"Oh shit".

Tony decides to do it anyway. The box tips over and he moves his foot up and down until the piece of wood rises and he can wedge it permanently up. Then he waits, constantly speaking quietly.

"Please Kylon, please wake up. You've gotta go home to your mommy. She needs you. She'll be out of her mind with worry. You've got to wake up.

(Upstairs, Mrs Pillow eventually gets an answer from her son's phone. She only utters a few words before she hears her son shouting down the phone; "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF. NO WAY. YOU CAN'T KIDNAP SOMEONE'S KID" (pause yak yak yak) "IT DON'T MATTER, THE AUTHORITIES WON'T TAKE THAT IN TO CONSIDERATION. ELVES FOR FUCKS SAKE. YOU'VE GOTTA TAKE HIM BACK". (pause yak yak yak) "WELL THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM, I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT".)

Fortunately for Tony, and after 5 minutes of talking to Kylon, he hears a noise, "mommy sob sob".

"Listen Kylon, you've gotta crawl outta there and untie my rope".

After a short while and lots of painful sounds, Kylon crawls out of the box. Unfortunately for Tony, he tries to crawl away dragging his leg.

"You'll never get away like that. It's dangerous out there. You need me. Try to untie my rope and I'll take you to safety. Kylon, Kylon boy, it's the only way".

Kylon turns and crawls back. He crawls behind Tony and uses his nails to try and scratch the rope to shreds.

It takes him ages and he has to stop many times. Tony hears his heavy breathing, sighing, and obvious pain.

"Keep at it boy, I promise to get you out of here. Cameron will be very worried about you. You can do it, I know you can".

Eventually Tony is able to pull the remaining strands and break them. Kylon gives up the ghost and lies on his back with his eyes shut.

After untying his legs, Tony looks at Kylon and wonders if it is OK to pick him up and hold him in his arm, with his head on his shoulder. It is either that or put him in a box.

There is not a small box in the basement, so he picks him up and quickly heads for the door.

The trap door which leads up and outside is difficult to lift with Kylon in his arm but Tony manages it using his back. It scratches him and he yells, as a nail penetrates.

Off he goes in the dark with a 'blacked out' Kylon in his arms.

He looks up at the moon and tries to work out where in the sky it should be. From his bedroom it can be seen each night coming up from the left, going high in the sky and ending up somewhere over to the right, so he assumes therefore that the road might be to his left. To be honest, he hasn't a clue but has to go in one direction.

It doesn't take long before he clears the trees and wetland. Up ahead are the lights of what appears to be the occasional car.

Just then Kylon starts to struggle. "Mommy Mommy, let go. Mommy".

"I can't let go, it's too dangerous here. There are nasty creatures out there that might eat you".

"Mommy sob".

"Yes I know boy, you're probably hurting like mad. I'll be as quick as possible".

Just then there is a faint noise from behind.

Tony stops and looks around. The moon is bright, he must hide. Quickly, he steps in to a ditch and lies down, "you must be dead quiet".

The sounds pass.

The ditch was filthy and smelly.

He gets up and starts walking towards the road again.

After a while he reaches the road and holds his arm out.

A car slows down and stops. A face looks at Tony and sees how dirty he is, whilst holding what appears to be a little doll.

Tony says "Please help me".

"NUT CASE", the car drives off.

Tony walks and walks, for what must be 2 hours. It seems like an eternity and only the occasional car drives past. The moon is high in the sky, so it must be past midnight. He hopes he is walking in the correct direction.

At long last, he finds a lit up building ahead. When he gets there, with the unconscious Kylon, he finds out that it is a small drinking establishment.

He looks through the window and finds that only 2 people are inside, they are wiping the tables etc. One of them is a woman.

He waits a while until she is apparently alone and then taps. She looks up and he points to Kylon.

She comes to the window, and then calls her husband over.

Tony shouts "PLEASE CALL MRS PRIESTLEY . SHE HAS A BRANDON DIALLING CODE. THIS BABY BELONGS TO HER TENANT. I NEED TO GET BACK THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE".

The woman inside has no idea who Mrs Priestly is, because Tony walked in the wrong direction and he is quite a few miles away from Brandon.

"Shall I call the police George?"

"I'd say so".

Very soon a cop car turns up and they both get out – the duty sergeant was wise enough to send a male officer accompanied by a woman.

-0-

**In the next episode, the Connors have still got to get the termis unloaded and away from the docks.**

**Cameron will discover how Kylon & Tony ended up in a remote house. There is some confusion and the wrong person takes the blame.**

**If Cameron hasn't got enough on her plate, she will have even more to contend with – both extremes, good & bad.**

**Some explaining has to be done and this time Cameron is really mad. You thought Sonia was mad, welllll.**

**In the end she….. wait and see.**

**I had a popup from Microsoft yesterday, after receiving my 'critical updates'. They asked if they could use words used in my story to add to their database of words. I realised this morning that when John shouted at Jennifer in a previous chapter, she replied back in her shocked voice … "TDEed' away". Which I know is not the correct use of the word but she used it as an acronym on the spur of the moment. We know what she meant, so did John, I'm sure.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last time, the terminator endoskeletons have been salvaged from the North Pacific Ocean a few miles from Longbeach. Now they have to be loaded on John's and Sarah's vehicles with a quick getaway.**

**Allison is at home and suddenly realises that changes are happening, this will make a big difference to her life.**

**Later, Cameron will eventually find out what happens to Kylon and Tony, then has to make the right decisions.**

-0-

The first thing that Sonia does is rush around the boat looking for sheeting, waterproof material, anything.

There is nothing, apart from the semi-fine green meshed fishing net. The strands are about 2/3" apart. (Probably used for catching bait and very small fish) This is what she will have to use. It is imperative that John does not see the limp body of **Cameron-2.**

It would only add to his grief.

Sonia had no intention of telling him the truth.

She lives in hope that the reams and reams of data under the floor boards in Jenny's loft will provide her with the truth about Cameron. It is only recently, that the first tin of A4 sized paper that she read, which is full of machine code has been activated.

This is because the code was waiting for the possibility of her failing to produce a healthy child.

Now that she has miscarried, the code has instructed her to return to Jenny's loft and read the remaining 25 tins, a phenomenal amount – all will become clear to her).

In 1962, Cameron has changed Sonia's future in 2009.

It will also perform another process in her chip for which she has no knowledge of.

She re-read the entire amount of data which was now in her chip before, running her superior rogue software checker. In a similar fashion to anti-virus software but embedded in the code was instructions from Cameron's past.

It says, in layman's terms; 'If after being instructed by Skynet to procreate, you fail to produce a living baby, you must go back to Jenny's loft and read the entire instructions in the other 25 tins'.

Cameron is unable to remove the Skynet code and knows Sonia will try again for a child as a result of this.

Cameron also knows that she could download this exact code on to magnetic tape on her tape recorder, for Sonia to read. (Just like the TX did in another AU). She knows this is dangerous because of degradation and the absence of error correction and check bits.

47 years is far too long to expect early magnetic tape to keep its metallic recording intact.

(What Cameron has also not told Sonia is: she will produce a female baby, whether she likes it or not. This is because Cameron wants a future girlfriend and possible wife for Kylon. She has even suggested a name, which would be

**Kayley**, which means **To ****Call Out Victory**. It also contains the letters Ley, which is part of Lesley's name. She chose the name beginning with K, so that they have something in common with each other, **Kylon & Kaylee**.

Cameron will name her next child **Kendrah**, the meaning will be explained later. (It is most appropriate).

It is also a funny coincidence but **Kylon** means 'from the strait, a form of Kyle' . It is an Irish, Gaelic, Hawaiian or Greek name. The Greek I had already explained in an earlier chapter. The info can be obtained from http colon slash slash www dot aussiethings dot com dot (or ending ).

-0-

**2009 – very early morning. **To be precise, Sonia & Derek are at miner Street, San Pedro, CA.

So, firstly this story must get back to the docks where **Cameron-2** has been destroyed, (even though there is another dire circumstance in another time - 1962).

Derek watches, as he is feeling pretty groggy and needs support by leaning against something.

Sonia slashes all the cords which attach the netting to the crane with a knife.

Then Sonia wraps **Cameron-2** up in the entire netting.

The next thing she must do is un-screw the termi chips just enough to keep them inanimate but not allow moisture in. She cannot be sure whether they have been reprogrammed.

She knows they can't have their parameter toggled to make their prime directive to kill John Connor, or anybody else, because Cameron wiped the entire chips with John Henry's help. But, who knows, they might have been reprogrammed by the t-888 or tok-715.

With Sarah parked alongside the boat, Sonia rushes to the edge of the boat with an endo over her shoulder. Then jumps and lands gracefully, goes to the SUV's rear and places the endo in.

1 more time, followed by the large rolled up fishing net which contains Cam-2-tok-715.

Back to the boat, one more endo in the back of her vehicle, on top of **Cameron-2**, followed by 3 more in the back and front passenger seats.

Sonia says rather loudly "ensure they are held firm with seat belts".

Sarah hears her and very soon, "I'M OFF, I'LL SEND JOHN TO PICK YOU UP", then speeds off, having attached seat-belts to all of her inanimate passengers.

Sonia goes back to the boat and helps Derek by putting his good arm over her shoulder.

John soon pulls up with a screech and sees that Derek is not too good.

Riley shoves the door open and Derek is quickly pushed in. Sonia opens the rear and climbs in, staying on her hands and knees.

"Are you OK" asks Conny.

"Yes". "John, please go straight home. It is important".

"I understand". (John assumed she was referring to Lesley but in fact she had to get the **Cam-2** body out of sight before anybody saw it. She also had to speak to Derek about staying absolutely quiet about **Cam-2**).

The sounds of the police get too close for comfort, so Sarah pulls over to the roadside and parks behind a fishing truck, on West 22nd Street, turning off her lights. (She had intended going up Pico Ave., which has nothing to do with Pico Blvd. Santa Monica, which is 95 miles away).

There is going to come a time when they don't get away from an endeavour fast enough but they will deal with that if it happens. Sarah for one, has already thought of this and wonders if Dominic and his USAF grandfather have the clout to help her.

During her last conversation with him, he mentioned that a Second Lieutenant Brewster was moving fast up the ranks and that he might be stationed with him very soon. He said that they are responsible for the defence of the United States.

(Had John known this, a tiny dinky bell might have rung at the base of his brain).

Sarah is far away enough from the dock to appear as though she is parked. Her dark windows will protect her from view.

John was fortunate enough to have taken another route along South Harbour Scenic Drive, heading north. He never saw any police vehicles which were coming from the west.

Soon enough, after 15 minutes, Sarah pulls away, does a U-turn and heads in John's direction. She drives along Sampson way and past San Pedro Marina.

When Sarah gets home, Sonia is outside with Lesley, which is a bit of a problem. (John had arrived home first and taken injured Derek indoors).

Sarah goes straight indoors to see Derek, having been informed of his plight by cellphone.

The world's most advanced computer chip decides that the best course of action is to say "we need to store these endoskeletons straight away, in case someone turns up. I will need to check their chips with John before I reactivate them".

"Oh, OK I'll help you".

So much for that awesomely processed plan of action. She then says "will you promise to keep a secret?"

"Of course, were you thinking of keeping something from me?"

(Sorrowful look), "yes".

"Are you going to make a habit of this? What were you not going to tell me?"

"No. I have a promise to keep for Cameron".

"She's not here anymore, you know that".

Sonia thinks it best not to argue this point and says "come over here, I have to show you what is in the car before I explain myself".

At the rear of Sarah's car, "what happened, why is she here?"

It will take Sonia a while to explain things, so she takes out the first endo the carries it across the ranch frontage to the ample sized workshop.

Whilst explaining as they walk, she returns and lifts the thick bundle of netting which humans cannot easily see through.

They walk to the workshop.

This time, some of the kids have come outside to meet the lesbian lovers and inform them that Derek will be OK.

There will always be a kid somewhere or other, especially as there is now a little one following them out, whose birth day is on 24 July 2009, when she will be 2. That being said, she shares her birth date with 2 others, whose ages will be 4 & 17.

Lesley stays with the kids whilst Sonia takes another endo to the workshop. "Why can't I go with her?" asks Martin.

"Because they were underwater for a long time, and then the bad guys brought them up and put them on their boat. We don't know whether they have altered their chip programming. No one is ever safe, we must be vigilant" says Lesley on the spur of the moment, as a ruse.

Again the same question is asked by 3-Ally, that was asked in 1962 "vigilant?"

"Careful watch for possible danger", replies Lesley, who could not possibly have known Kylon asked his mommy the exact same question 47 years earlier, many miles away. In his case, danger did lurk and only 2 days later, danger lurked again. He will no doubt learn a horrendous lesson from that, if he lives, which looks doubtful.

(Thinking of Riley after Jesse sent her to meet John, Cameron could say that her own son brings danger to herself and draws attention to everybody.

She could say that it would be better that he dies.

Even then, she needs to overcome the same Skynet directive which says she must procreate for the benefit of Skynet).

(If Skynet only knew about this phenomenon and its negative result, perhaps it would utilise Cameron better).

In the workshop, after 3 attempts, the heavy weight and netting has been flung up through the trapdoor in an upright flight, almost like a human missile covered in netting.

Now Sonia is up there dragging the tok-715 to the other end of the roof-beamed area, which is very cramped. She constantly uses the ranch termis to check her surroundings. She heard what Lesley said to the kids just now and thinks how true that could be. That is why she did not activate them, in case it was a trap set by this future 2040 Skynet Pretzel Girl.

Earlier indoors, 1h22m to be precise, Allison got up off the bed and went off in search of her mom.

She finds her with Helena. They seem to be practising some sign language. She is teaching her the words 'be good' which is amazingly simple when you know how.

"What are you teaching to mom, Helena?"

"I am teaching her to sign 2 words that all the children, including Tiny Allison need to know. It is 'be good'. This is what you do".

(Helena cups her left hand with palm upwards. (Not exactly cups but holds most fingers together). She holds the fingers on her right hand together and brings her finger pads over her lips. Then lowers her hand in to her cupped hand and mouths the words 'be good'. )

"Oh wow Helly, it's quite simple. I'll remember that". Then she signs 'thank you' (which everybody now knew), as she smiles. Turning to her mom she says "I need to talk to you about something important, sorry Helena, it's nothing dangerous or anything like that but moms should always be the first to know.

Helena smiles, already she has guessed what it might be, as she says "sure, I'll go and find your Tiny Ally, in case Sonia has forgotten to look after her". (This was a joke, as Helena is pretty sure that that would not happen….. would it?)

That being said, she is wandering over to a clump of dried grass with her 2-year-older self to see what lurks. Sonia does not move a terminator in their direction, as it would make them nervous, but keeps watch, scanning for nasty creatures).

Allison says "mom, I'm pregnant. I haven't told John yet. I'm not sure what he will say. I had not stopped taking the pill but I think he will think that I have".

"I see, and are you pleased with the news?"

"I'm not sure, I like kids but the trouble is I'm not used to this kind of life. It's all new to me. Having 3-Ally has helped to take my mind off things and give me enjoyment. I can't believe I looked and behaved like her once".

"Yes you both, er perhaps 3, are quite unique. If John trusts you, all you have to do is tell him. He'll believe you. He knows you wouldn't try to trick him, making him feel obliged to be by your side. I believe he holds you in high regard. In fact I know he does".

"I'm scared for my baby mom, supposin' something happens, something really bad. I hate to think of having to deal with it".

"Allison. Join the family!"

Allison looks at her mother for a few seconds with a serious face, then smiles and says "do you mean that mom?"

"What? Oh yes. I see what you mean. Come on, let's go and see your dad".

(Smiles).

Elsewhere, not far away, 2 small girls are bashing a termite mound with pieces of wood that they have taken from a big pile of rotten wood. It won't be long before the big one carries the little one indoors after they both find the little varmints have taken to climbing up their legs. So, beware Allison & Claire, your motherly duties will be tested again.

Still, they are brave little souls and won't make too much fuss, even if they have got lots of small red blotches on their arms and legs.

Elsewhere, most of the men are standing around Derek, who is repeatedly saying he is OK. The problem is, with all those pot marks on his face and neck, it is hard to believe.

Sonia has reported back and told them that the previously sunken termis are safely stored for now.

Frantic Victoria stands in her flat speaking to Derek on her cell and promises that she will come and see him very soon.

At times like this, all of Sarah's growing family are concerned. High on that list is jenny, who is speaking to Sarah, making sure she is OK.

It seems that things are OK between John and little Jennifer, as she is speaking to him like an adult.

He finds some of her words quite concerting, when she informs him that she has already spoken to Allison to see what was happening. Allison told her that all she wanted was John back soon, advising her that if she could, she would lock him in a room. She knows she can't do that because he is destined to lead men, so she will do her best to support him without Cameron.

When John hears this from little 10 year old Jennifer, he is quite moved. He says "thank you Jennifer, it was good of you to tell me. How are you getting on at home taking it easy?"

"Mom, you know who I mean, (sees a stern but amused face looking at her), mentioned work, so I had to leave the room".

"Not for long I hope?"

"No, she chased after me the 2nd time, shouting 'sorry sorry sorry. How lame is sheee?' (smiles)".

Now John is laughing as he says "I must go and tell Allison what you told me".

"Well make sure it's not what I said earlier, otherwise I'm joining (long pause), the Oakland Jets and Jenny's smiling, so I guess she will join me. Oh and in case you're wondering, they are nothing to do with the US Air Force".

"OK Jen (laughing), ciao".

"Asta Ahorros".

Eventually John gives up searching and asks Dean where Allison is. "Upstairs with the Allys, they're both covered in bite marks".

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Something to do with a wood pile and whatever was in there. Ants I think".

Upstairs he hears noises coming from the bathroom, both adult and child. "Is everything OK in there? Can I help at all?"

Claire informs John that they don't have anything in the medicine cabinet for things like this and someone needs to go to a drug store for calamine lotion, antiseptic ointment and cream, plus other stuff for just in case.

John says he will arrange it straight away with Billy & Sooki. He soon finds Jimmy in the stables, who agrees to go out.

Such is the life, looking after the future of mankind.

When he leaves the stables, he sees Allison taking the 2 girls to the woodland area. She appears to be enraptured with the 2 girls. He imagines what she must be thinking. How incredible it must be to have 2 small versions of herself to look after. 'How weird is that?'

Standing there watching them, the small girls looking down to their legs and rubbing them, b-Allison talking about whatever he can't hear. He realises that he loves her more than he first thought. She never stood a chance with Cameron around.

'How unfair was that' he thinks.

He walks over, just as she sees him. She smiles and he smiles back.

When he reaches her, he puts his hands on her shoulders and says "I love you more than I knew", then kisses her on the lips.

Allison doesn't waste any time and pulls him towards her and kisses him harder on the lips, breaking away just long enough to say "I've loved you for quite a while".

The girls stand there watching. Of course they are taking it all in like a sponge.

Then John says to the girls, "can I come with you to wherever you're going?"

"Yeess, we're going to pwaddle in the leetle pond" says 1-Ally.

John bends down and lets the girls sit on each of his bent arms. Then he stands up and walks, the 2 girls swinging their legs on his strong arm seats, whilst holding on to his shoulders.

Allison notices 3-Ally's favourite doll, ploosma-wifle was left behind, so she picks it up and runs to catch up.

She says "the water might cool their legs down".

"Good thinking Ally".

-0-

27 minutes after being picked up by the police, the cop car pulls up outside the hospital where they are met by a nurse and a doctor.

The unconscious Kylon is handed over and they rush inside.

Tony attempts to get out but is immediately told "SIT DOWN BUD, YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO. YOU'RE COMING WITH US".

"BUT I TOLD YOU, WE WAS KIDNAPPED".

"I have my orders. My sergeant says the 2 Ricci boys accused you of tipping them off over that old lady's money. So you are under investigation".

"I'M INNOCENT".

During this time, Ethel nearly dies of fright when the phone rings both upstairs and downstairs. She is not used to having a telephone and the tenseness of the situation has put her on tenterhooks. She can't believe that poor Mrs Cameron is suffering more traumas.

Tilley was just about to run to the phone when Oleg beats her to it.

This time it is the police station with the news that Kylon is at the hospital. Of course Cameron is out searching tirelessly everywhere she can think of.

She has found out from Ethel where Mrs Pillow lives and smashed her door open. Inside, she grabs every piece of paper and documentation visible, from postits, to hollow effigy dolls. Writing here, writing there.

All of this stored in her brain, she has headed off to find people she knows, shops, Tilley's school-chum's houses and even phoned her principal, Ms Melina Matthews. She promises to phone around and let Oleg know what she learns.

Before Cameron heads to the big farmhouse where Kylon was held, she races over to a phone box and calls home. For the occupants at the farmhouse, this is the best reprieve that she could have given them. If they only but knew.

This time Tilley picks up the phone, "IT'S CAMERON", then she gives her the information she needs.

Ethel is upstairs now, as is Sylvia. Sylvia is wondering why 'no news from Tony'.

Of course the phone goes dead before Tilley has the chance to say another word.

Sylvia wants to call the police but they don't have a telephone directory. (The first 9-1-1 call was placed on February 16, 1968 in Haleyville, Alabama, so she wouldn't even consider that).

"I'm off to the phone box to find the number for the police station" says Sylvia, as the opens the door to the stairs.

"I'll come with you" says Oleg, who doesn't have a car to drive. He wants to ensure Sylvia is Alright and discretely hides his handgun down the front of his jeans waist.

Tilley is left with Ethel, wondering whether the phone will ring again.

At the hospital, Cameron parks up, gets out and rushes in.

Scanning everywhere as she speaks "my small son has been brought in, where is he?"

"What's your name miss?"

"Sonia Cameron".

"Ah yes, I was told he will go straight to emergency for x-rays".

Off she rushes without another word, following the signs.

Very soon she sees a room and is wary when she sees a sign saying X-RAYS, DO NOT ENTER. It hangs on a rope, so she assumes it has been turned recently.

There is a small glass window on each door. Looking through, she knocks.

A short female peers around from another room and comes eye to eye with Cameron.

Cameron asks "are you x-raying now?"

"No, is this your small son in here?"

Cameron rushes in and sees that a male Doctor is also present. Cameron senses seriousness.

The Doctor speaks "your son appears to be bleeding internally".

Starting to walk towards the door, then down the corridor, the nurse walks alongside with Kylon in a small baby cot.

She also says "he appears to be bleeding internally. We think it is a kidney or both. He has to go to the operating theatre to have a drain inserted. We also need to find a compatible match for a transfusion and check the damage. I think you should wait in the waiting room madam, we will look after him. Don't you worry.

Cameron refuses to go and asks another question "I will give him the blood, we are compatible. What else needs to be done?"

"Please miss, go and sit in the waiting room. We will let you have more information when we have it".

Cameron is having none of this. She stands in front of the doctor and gives him a rather awesome stare, "what else do you need to do?"

"We're wasting time, please…".

"I will come with you".

The doctor has the life of the boy to think about, so off they go.

Inside the theatre, Staff are scrubbing-up at short notice. The doctor rushes off to a room, as the cot is placed at the end of the operating table. Two nurses carefully take Kylon out and start to remove his clothes. It is only now that Cameron gets a good look at his leg and badly bruised and pocked body.

Rather than use a catheter for his water system, a nurse uses a very thin tube attached to the end of a normal drain tube for this purpose. Good so far. Small amounts of urine start to drip down on to the theatre floor. It is slightly bloody.

Next, she places a clear bag on a hook, which is on a high stand. From that is a tube upon which she cuts to the desired length and inserts a tiny stainless steel cannula. It is very thin for infants.

She inserts it in to his arm, whilst explaining to Cameron that he must have fluid, especially under these circumstances, as the kidneys take the poisons out of his system and they need to be cleaned. Medically known as cretanin (poisons).

Cameron nods, whilst observing everything.

The doctor returns and very soon produces a scalpel. Cameron is not entirely familiar with procedures and knows very soon she must take over.

One nurse is holding Kylon's pulse and counting the pumps. No point in that. They don't have anything to take his blood pressure because he is too small.

When the doctor cuts a slice in Kylon's back, blood starts to pour out in a steady stream then stops. That is a good sign. Kylon's kidney injury is coagulating. Now is the time to act, Cameron cannot waste any more time.

She picks up the scalpel, finds where the thin tubes and cannulas are and then locates the cannulas for premature and newborn babies. The takes one, plus an adult cannula, and then pushes a cannula in to each end of a drain tube, having cut it to the correct length.

Now she pricks her vein in her upper arm and pushes it in to her vein pointing upwards.

The Staff looks on in shock, as she closes in on Kylon. She knows where to stick the cannula because she did it with Allison.

One nurse tries to stop her but to no avail. She make a little stab in Kylon's arm and places the thin tube, which is already dripping blood from her arm in to his vein, ensuring it is in the correct vein and facing the direction that the blood flows.

(It is good that Cameron has very good vision).

The Doctor asks "are you a nurse or a doctor? Have you done this before?"

Cameron lies "I am a field medic. Nobody has experience of children this small, it was imperative that I intervened. How will you treat his broken leg? I detect that the femur is broken".

The doctor demonstrates by holding his index fingers together and slowly pulling them apart. "We cannot pin his leg, he will have to go on traction, which will slowly pull the leg outwards, thus allowing the healing of the bone to take place properly. Otherwise his leg will be shorter than the other one".

"OK, I will stay with him until that has been done" is her reply as she watches her blood flow in to Kylon.

When she feels Kylon's neck with her finger, she is happy that his blood flow is pumping sufficiently and squeezes the tube.

Then she asks a nurse to get another tube with cannula each end, also saying "I need a return flow".

The doctor advises against it until Cameron insists, pointing out that he can clamp the flow, tighter or looser , thus controlling his blood pressure correctly.

Very soon the doctor, using a magnifying glass on his head, attaches the tube to the correct veins whilst Cameron watches. She had not seen this done before, so now she knows which the return vein is.

Down the road, Sylvia has obtained the phone number for the police station from the phone book in the booth down the road. Once indoors, she lifts the receiver and dials by sticking her finger in to the numbered hole in the ring and turning it. This is done 7 times for each digit.

After speaking for a few minutes, with raised voices, all heard by Ethel, Oleg and Tilley, she slams the phone down and says in a rather loud voice

"THEY'RE HOLDING HIM IN CUSTODY. THEY THINK HE KIDNAPPED KYLON AND TOOK HIM TO A WITCHES DEN WHERE HE WAS LOCKED IN A BOX. Apparently he was badly injured when he tried to escape".

"How bad?" asks Oleg

"I don't know. Did Cameron phone?"

"No. Do you have the number for the hospital?"

"No, I'll dial the operator and ask to be put through".

A few minutes later, after hearing the receptionist giving the details, Sylvia eventually tells the others that they are still in surgery and she has no idea when they will be out.

"Oh my God", says Tilley, "We've got to go there. She might need our help".

That's exactly what Sylvia had in mind, as she picks up the receiver and dials the operator again, "the number for a cab please".

"Quick, pen anyone". Tilley rushes over to her school bag and hands a crayon to Sylvia. She writes it down.

Very soon they arrive at the hospital and are told to wait in the corridor close to the paediatric ward.

As a nurse comes out of a room, Ethel asks her if she knows what is happening with Kylon and Mrs Cameron

Fortunately she does, "Kylon is in that room. He is stable and still undergoing other non-fatal procedures. You need to wait until a nurse comes out. She will tell you if it's OK to visit".

Suddenly Tilley starts crying "is he going to die? Where's mom?"

"No dear. I said he is stable. That means we have his condition under control. His mom is with him. She can't come out".

"Why not?" (tears start to flow).

"Because she is attached to him with tubes. They are fine, don't worry dear, everything is fine. I'm sure". She rushes off.

Tilley cries even more. This is because she thought her new life was once again idyllic, only to find this is happening.

Inside, Kylon is on a massive adult bed and is tied to the top bed post with gentle strapping around his waist. This is because he is so light that he might slide down the bed.

At the other end, the doctor has tied gentle strapping around his ankle in such a way that his leg remains straight as the weight at the end of the bed dangles and gently applies tugging pressure to his leg. Kylon has a string tugging both sides of his tiny ankle.

The correct weight is essential and they are experimenting with spoons tied to the end. Ordinary weights were much too heavy.

Cameron hears Tilley outside and turns on her own emotions, which until now were turned off. They had to be, she might go in to overdrive and do something emotionally stupid, or worse still, pass out and go in to reboot.

She is careful not to think of the 'malo hombres' as she survey's Kylon's little face with his eyes shut.

Cameron is now visibly upset. She asks a nurse if she would mind asking Tilley to come in, as she is her mother and needs to speak to her.

The doctor nods his approval, whilst he makes the final adjustments. He then speaks to a nurse about sedatives and pain killers.

They discuss his weight etc. as Tilley enters the room.

She looks over at Kylon in bed with his eyes shut, the tubes and strings etc., then up to Cameron's face.

'OMG, Cameron's crying', now Tilley is even more upset. She says 'mom' and walks over to hug her. Only then does she see that Cameron is attached to Kylon by tubes in her arm with red blood flowing through some of them.

Cameron talks gently to Tilley as the doctor finishes talking to the nurse. He turns to Cameron and says "I think we are done for now, I guess your anxious family can come in now, but they must be very quiet", looking at Tilley.

She replies in a quiet voice "OK, I'll tell them".

She goes out in to the hallway and gives them the doctor's instruction.

They all enter the room and see what Tilley saw, a sorrowful looking Cameron sitting on a chair next to her son, taking a reading from his neck with her fingers.

When Oleg finally has his say, he asks "do you need anything else", and then says in Russian "Вы хотите пистолет".

She knows he is asking her if she wants a gun and replies "I have one. When I am finished here they are all going to die".

The look on her face, tells Tilley that she is immensely mad and has retribution on her mind.

Upon request, the females visit the cafeteria to fetch fluids, and meaty meals for Cameron. They return with all the usual hospital bedside necessities, such as orange juice, grapes, magazines for Cameron. They also have sausage rolls, a mince pie and crisps.

"Thank you".

Not long later, everybody is asked to leave and Cameron tells Oleg that they can use some money from her purse, which is in her pocket. She also asks him to ensure that he comes back with the 'vitamin pills' and 'metallic filings'.

It is very late when they get home and Ethel for one must get to bed and set her alarm in case she sleeps in.

She also tells Oleg that he can remove Tilley's plaster tomorrow, which makes her smile.

Also, Tilley has promised to phone her principal as soon as she gets in to the apartment, as Cameron had been in contact with her earlier.

Again Tilley is tearful as she speaks to Melina.

Back at the hospital, the night is quiet and Kylon stays asleep under the influence of the tiny dose of sedative.

As the sedative passes through Cameron's veins, she passes instructions from her chip to her regenerator to send an instruction to her nanodes to alter his brain physiology. His brain will now reduce his agony when severe pain is felt, although he will still be exceedingly aware of it. As a result of this, he will not be impeded by severe painful injury and go in to shock.

As this process takes place, she computes that his Parietal Lobe (centre rear part of his brain), needs to produce increased dopamines and other complicated drugs, when his brain registers pain.

She constantly checks his neck with her finger. Her chip clock tells her that it is now Wednesday the 14th. She wants to find out how Tony and her son were kidnapped, as soon as he is released from the police station.

As the hours creep by, at 6:23 there is a tap on the door and a man with a camera pops his head around the corner.

Cameron is in no position to do much, so she allows him in on the understanding that he will go very soon.

She tells him all that she knows and that Tony is innocent and should not be locked up. The Cameraman can see Kylon and does not ask probing questions. He is even polite enough to ask if he can take a picture.

Cameron says "yes".

The flash goes off and Kylon opens his eyes.

Cam quickly says "he's awake. Please go and get a nurse and then be on your way to the newspaper office".

"Certainly Miss, may I come back to see the poor soul?"

Cameron tries to interpret his sincerity as she replies "yes, but not until visiting time. Nobody else must come".

He nods and walks off as she starts talking quietly, "I love you. You're safe now. You are my highest priority person. I will never leave your side. You're going to be OK. I will stay here with you. When you get better, I will need your help. You will have a sister within a week. Not long after that you can tell her how brave and strong you are. You will be her big brother and use your experience to keep her safe. Her name will be Kendrah, which is English/Russian and means 'understanding of the fire' or 'fire sprite'. I will let you tell this to Oleg, I'm sure he will be pleased to hear you explain that to him".

Kylon has already closed his eyes but he mumbles "mmm" and "mm, mm".

Just then a little snore snore snore can be heard but Cameron keeps talking. "A sprite is a small person from folklore. Folklore means stories that parents and grandparents tell their children. Perhaps one day when you grow up, I will be a grandmother and you find a nice female like yourself to procreate with. A Sprite is like an elf or a pixie, a small or elusive supernatural being, very nimble. Just like you. A sprite is also associated with water. I believe they live next to ponds and sit on water lilies – a small dainty person like you".

Cameron is careful not to talk about the nasty men that hurt him, or her thoughts of retribution. She does not want to distress her beloved son.

She talks and talks in her quiet voice "I don't think you know what some of the words I have said mean. When you get better I will explain them to you and read story books about sprites and elves".

"Snooze snooze, cough".

Cameron hopes Kylon won't choke. She takes out a spare piece of tubing, which she hid down her shirt. She thought she might need it for this situation.

It turns out that Kylon is OK for the time being, but if necessary she will use the syringe with the tube attached to suck any saliva/vomit up the tube. Nothing must go wrong. After all, she can't sit Kylon up, he is strapped down.

It could be suggested that she go in to short-term stand-by but she definitely won't do that.

Knowing that Kylon picks up things as he sleeps, (and hopefully in this case, under sedation), she chooses to tell him a story. In the future, Lesley read quite a few books to the kids. She was good like that – quite oratorical.

Cameron being a cyborg, or perhaps better put, a gynord, can't be sure what is best, so she chooses a book with lots of historical information relating to America.

She starts:

The Puritan twins by Lucy Fitch Perkins.

(Every time she reads a sentence, she explains to Kylon everything that she thinks he should know. It is only at the beginning that she starts to weep tears. She could not help it but she is very upset and knows this story must be full of atmosphere, voices of the characters and explanations. Her emotions must be fully turned on, although she still puts her thoughts of revenge out of her mind).

One bright warm noonday in May of the year 1638, (already Cameron stops to explain that this year is 1962, so the story is set 324 years ago, which is 118,421 days, including leap years. She then explains what a leap year is. So it pretty clear now that this story could take forever, or nearly at least).

Goodwife Pepperell opened the door of her little log cabin, and, screening her eyes from the sun with a toilworn hand, looked about in every direction, as if searching for some one. She was a tall, spare woman, with a firm mouth, keen blue eyes, and a look of patient endurance in her face, bred by the stern life of pioneer New England. Far away across the pasture which sloped southward from the cabin she could see long meadow grass waving in the breeze, and beyond a thread of blue water where the Charles River flowed lazily to the sea. Westward there was also pasture land where sheep were grazing, and in the distance a glimpse of the thatched roofs of the little village of Cambridge.

(This is only the first paragraph, Cameron has stopped many many times to explain words like 'little log cabin' and 'toilworn'. During this time a nurse comes in to check on Kylon, moving him slightly to see if the drain in his back is OK.

She hears Cameron's Goodwife Pepperell voice with an accent dating bank from olde England dialect. Of course it could be wrong, Cameron knows that but she is sure Kylon will enjoy it.

The nurse is gobsmacked, as each character, including boys and men, are portrayed with creepy lifelike accuracy.

She stands outside the door in the corridor listening, Cameron being fully aware…. Of course. If the nurse told anyone what she had heard, people would underestimate her).

Back at the apartment, Sylvia has phoned the police station but was told she will have to wait until the morning.

They all try to get some sleep.

The following morning, at approximately 8:25am, Cameron gets a visit from a familiar face. It is Tilley's principal Ms Matthews. The nurse who was covering the nightshift, her name 'Hobson', had spoken to Melina, as they knew each other. She had been a student at her school 3 years ago. She informed her how good at reading stories Cameron was.

Ms Matthews pokes her head around the slightly open door and sees Cameron singing a pretty little song very quietly.

It is titled 'Black is the colour of my true love's hair'. She heard it on TV in 2009. It sounds a bit like this, quite relaxing. Cameron stops playing the accompanying piano when she hears footsteps approach.

watch?v=NWmCbEbMmeU

youtube dot com this extension: watch?v=NWmCbEbMmeU

When she approaches and sees Kylon, she is quite shocked. "Dear o lord. The poor little mite. Is he going to be OK?"

"Yes, he will. He will be pleased to know you came to visit".

"If there is anything I can do whatsoever, please let me know".

"There is something. What do you know about Mrs Pillow?"

"She has not long had a baby. I understand it has something wrong with its mouth".

"That is the wrong Mrs Pillow. The one that spoke to me was too old to conceive by human standards".

"Oh, did she look like a mediaeval witch?"

"She dressed different from the other town's people".

"She is the mother. She has many occult and spiritual beliefs. Whatever she says you should take with a pinch of salt".

"What do you mean?"

"She believes in things that do not exist. She was probably bought up by parents that had many strange ideas. I wouldn't be surprised if her grandparents were Puritans".

Cameron suddenly understands a little more clearly. Her story read to Kylon is related to that subject.

Melina asks about Tilley and whether she will be OK at home with her father (Oleg !)

"Yes, I would like her to stay at home until the perpetrators are apprehended. Please do that, I am relying on you to ensure that Oleg does not leave her side". (Cameron looks worried).

"Of course dear, I'll pop round there now. Give my love to Kylon. I hope he gets better soon. We miss his cheerfulness, (pause) and definitely his singing" (smile).

Melina places a paper bag on the bed and leaves the room, looking back to smile at Cameron with a wave.

Cameron watches her but does not smile back, she looks glum.

As Melina walks down the corridor, she frets as she thinks back to the Ricci Island incident.

Back at the flat, the doorbell rings. Everyone was asleep but the noise is enough to put the 2024ers in to action stations.

Tilley rushes to the window and carefully looks down from behind a curtain, whilst Oleg grabs his gun.

Not long after that, Sylvia opens the door, feverishly pulling her robe around her night dress. She sees Oleg whilst Tilley gives the OK with thumbs up.

"Ms Matthews".

Later, Tilley insists on going to school even after being told that Cameron said she should stay at home.

A compromise is made and she goes to school with Oleg.

Before that, Ms Matthews drops Sylvia off at the vegetable packing factory, having made her own Spartan sandwich pack.

At school, Oleg sits in the registrar office with Michelle. She doesn't mind and keeps him occupied by tipping coloured paints in to pots and pinning more paintings on the walls in the corridor.

He notices that one of them has got Tilley's name on the bottom and appears to be a picture of a scaled creature being cooked on a metal rod over a fire. He can see pictures of people around the fire and wonders whether it is himself, Allison et al.

He will ask her later.

-0-

5 Mar 09 Continued…

At 9:33am, John wakes up. As usual, Allison has got up early and is downstairs. He immediately thinks about events of last night as he needs to know the full story from Derek and Sonia.

Quickly getting dressed in yesterday's clothes, he rushes downstairs to make sure everything is OK and to ensure that everybody is there.

"Morning Ally, (looks down), sss", followed by a smile. "Does anyone know if Sonia is upstairs or out and about?"

Leila replies "she's gone out with Lesley & Debbie to win some more money".

"Oh. Well I can't complain about that. I'll be with Derek finding out how he is and what went wrong last night".

Derek is with Victoria. Ms Weaver made an effort to understand humans bonding during times like this and allowed her to take the day off.

She utilised another member of staff to man the switchboard, as she could not spare her own resources or John Henry doing it. She was still very busy phoning heads of organisations, importers, electronics firms, and plastics moulders, metallurgists etc. The list goes on, Catherine is tireless in her goals.

Her business acumen was not exactly humanlike but her insistence and aggressive, yet passive manner, with a hint of menace, often got her some very good deals.

She knew what Lachlan Weaver was in to, and who he knew in high places. She absorbed every piece of information from the deceased man's files, along with the 'real' Catherine Weaver.

It would appear that everybody she spoke to assumed she had suffered some kind of trauma and had changed personality from cheerful and friendly to recessive and reclusive. She never left the Zeira building.

They would sometimes ask about Savannah but all they got back was "she is fine" and "what else do you want me to say" when they questioned her more.

When they visited the building, Savannah certainly did appear to be fine. She was courteous and friendly when she spoke to people.

Unbeknown to them, she had a new friend in Jennifer and of course the motherly wisdom of Jenny to call upon.

Then of course there was John Henry, he could always find time to engage in whatever she asked of him.

He did many things with her that helped to improve his motor functions and understanding of young humans.

He now knew that young humans do not paint as well as automated machines, which is what he was when it came to this kind of thing. He drew the image of a figure in his processor and then got down to painting it, being careful to inspect the brush for excessive liquid. It was a doddle for which he did not have to spend much time over, as he concentrated on the ideal software replacement for the 2 TR-cyborgs, once a reducer small enough was constructed.

Derek's injuries are quite bad but he has not lost the use of his eyes. Whilst he is getting the lowdown, which occasionally makes Victoria gasp, he agrees with Derek that 2 cyborgs are out there.

They consider whether an army is being built somewhere and whether this could lead up to the new judgment day – a semi-indigenous species being replaced by another. (In exactly the same way of the European settlers – or perhaps Spanish Latin America or Portuguese Brazil

The only difference being, this was not interbreeding – mind you, perhaps that statement is wrong. Eh, Cameron?)

Perhaps this Skynet won't nuke the earth at the expense of their own endos.

Just then, a lorry approaches. It turns left and stops. A man gets out and walks towards the double gate. People in the ranch are starting to notice.

"Is anybody expecting a delivery?" asks Tarissa. Danny is close by and goes for a look.

"It's OK" says John, rushing in the room, "it should be my weights. We must go through the usual procedure though".

He looks over to Dean and Marta, knowing that they are a very good example to everybody, even himself. He is impressed how fast they move up the stairs and is pretty sure they will be revealing a heavy duty weapon. They have got Martin & Maria under their wings and sure enough those 2 'brats' fly up the stairs behind them.

"Back me up and be ready to take my gun if I'm killed' yells Marta to Maria as she disappears from sight.

The van arrives and the driver steps out. If he knew his life lingered in the balance by one false move, he would probably die on the spot.

John rushed in to the kitchen and grabbed some squeezy cream out of the fridge. Coming back with a towel, he sees Lionel and says "quick, squirt some of this on your face". (He does). "OK, take this towel and tell the guy to unload it all and leave it outside".

As Lionel heads for the door, John adds "Oh, and tell him your name is Matt Murch. Don't stand close to him".

It occurred to John that if the driver was a terminator, Lionel could die but the odds were that his resistance would open fire at the sight of a weapon, giving Lionel the chance to run like hell.

Despite his injury, tough ol' Derek was still on his knees behind a pillar with a Browning M20. Victoria Is behind him on her knees, looking rather un-ladylike in her short skirt.

She had never seen 'action stations' before and was shocked to see her injured man jump up the way he did. She appreciated being told to get behind him, as she liked her man to take control.

Meanwhile, not expecting anything to happen, but being cautious, Allison picks up 1-ally and says to 3-Ally, "quickly, we've got to go outside, follow me", expecting the Youngs to follow her.

Passing through the kitchen, she urges Leila and her Aunt Sunny to follow her to the area behind the store room which houses fence post erecting equipment etc.

Everything is fine, the man does as he is asked and uses his trolley to unload the van. Lionel might appear strange to the man, as he has still got cream on his face but he signs for the equipment, then the delivery man drives off.

Most people know the delivery man could have been killed and replaced by a Kaliba or Skynet foe.

When the kids and Conny come back downstairs, John shows his appreciation of their quick action, trying not to sound condescending. "Great stuff kids, the future is in good hands", then nods at them and turns to find Allison.

The M's look at each other, then to Dean & Marta, smiling.

Vicki stays with Derek whilst John soon goes back upstairs to change clothes and shower. He is grateful that he always has clean clothes to wear and thinks that he must find out from Allison who does all this.

Sonia comes to mind but she is not his cyborg. He feels that Allison might not be fully domesticated, why should she be? When she arrived on the scene, she was almost as ripe as the kids. He remembered being told by Ricky that they stunk when they arrived in Jenny's bunker.

'Perhaps one of the women does them, I must find out'.

-0-

**1962, the next day – 15****th**** Thursday**.

Cameron has not left Kylon's side. Tilley went to school and came home at end of day with Oleg. Sylvia had to go back to her old routine and make her own sandwiches before work.

At least Oleg cooked a meal the evening before but it wasn't much, as it all came in tins and packets. Even though Tilley was with him at the grocery story, they decided an easy meal was preferable to spending ages in the kitchen like Cameron.

The newspaper reporter did in fact return to the hospital at 8:37am and was in time to see Kylon open his eyes.

Cameron still can't go anywhere, having tubes in her arms, so all she can do is sit there and wait for the moment to arise when she will be out looking for Kylon's attackers.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, my leg hurts. Why am I tied up?"

"You are in traction. You need to stay there for 2 days and then you will be OK. I promise to stay here by your side darling. I love you just as much".

This particular reporter for the Brandon Star is quite civil. He hands over a copy of his newspaper that was printed a week ago.

It is a report by Melina about Tilley's bravery refusing to divulge who shopped the Ricci's – actually she never knew anyway.

Cameron says "thank you, I will take it home".

He asks if he can speak to Kylon and ask a question.

She says "yes".

He asks Cameron if it is OK to ask her son a question.

"I know what you are going to say. You want to know if Anthony kidnapped him".

"What mommy?"

"Did Tony take you away with those men and then hurt you?"

(Suddenly recalling events), oh. No, he held me tightly, ooh, with his arms around me so tight that, gasp for air. I couldn't breathe. 2 men pulled him in to a car and drove, gasp, it to a big house. Cough cough."

(Kylon's ribs back and front hurt like hell but Cameron's DNA modification has helped a little).

"How did you get away?"

"I, cough cough, mommee".

Cameron interjects, "that is enough. You need to go" as she looks to Kylon and asks "can I help you?"

Kylon points to the water glass.

The reporter leaves the room, feeling that he has enough for a story which can now reveal the truth.

Just for a change, Tilley's principal Mrs Matthews, phoned her and said she could be late for school after she takes her to the hospital to visit her poor mom.

They arrive at 9am and peep in to the room. It can be seen that Tilley's arm is now moving OK without her plaster

Rather excitedly Tilley rushes up to Kylon and starts talking. Kylon just lies there listening.

Cameron explains that his chest hurts and it is best that he breathes slowly. He can't move left and right or roll over until his leg bone knits.

Tilley starts again, quietly, "oh poor Kylon, I was very worried about you. Ms Matthews said you can come to school one day. That would be great. You can sit next to me".

Kylon's eyes look from Tilley to Melina, then up to his mom.

Cam says "I would have to be with you all the time. I will never leave you alone. When we get out of here, I have to find the men that took you".

"What will you do when you find them?" asks Tilley with a rather worried look on her face.

"I will hunt them down and when I find them I will kill them and remove their heads. I will bring them home and place them on spikes outside our apartment for all to see. It will be a warning for all that dare cross me. They will know that their lives will be terminated!"

The look on Cameron's face was far more extreme than those in the room knew possible. Even Kylon was alarmed but he felt safe.

Melina is still unaware that it is Cameron that enabled Oleg & Tilley to end the lives of the Ricci family, and that she is capable of carrying out her thread.

She says "I'll stay in touch. We'll be off now that we have seen that your boy is OK. Oleg is quite useful at our school and seems to be quite popular. He is not whiling away the hours. We ought to go now. Bye Kylon", (little wave to him).

Tilley waves as Kylon moves his hands slowly waving back.

"How could anybody be so horrible? Why did they do it Miss?"

"I don't know dear. Perhaps we will find out".

"I am sure we will, I do not doubt that", adds Oleg.

Back at Mrs Pillow senior's house, it has been over 24 hours since she found her house ransacked. She naturally assumed it was the work of Kylon's angry spirit. After all, who else might be the most likely suspect? Cameron was just an ordinary woman who did not appear to have an angry bone in her body. Mind you, why would a spirit bust a door open?

Her husband (as she thought), might have done it.

Whatever the case, she is quite fearful, as this was not supposed to happen.

She has been on the phone to her Nephew and the 2 young Ricci boys, who are now out of prison.

They were released on their word that they received information about Ethel Priestly having a fortune in her shop, when in fact she had nothing. Therefore they have been released on bail pending their hearing and any information that can be wheedled out of Tony.

She has found out over the phone, after hearing them arguing in the background, that her Nephew threw the vase at Kylon, saying "he's only a sprog, so what the hell does it matter?"

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW THAT IT DOES".

"Did you see his frog-like legs and funny eyes? He looked like something I was scared of hiding under my bed when I was little. Gee Aunty, things like that need exterminating".

"HE'LL COME BACK TO GET YOU, TAKE MY WORD FOR IT BOY. I FEAR THE WORST AND I'M SCARED. YOU OUGHT TO BE TOO".

-0-

**For those of you who are wondering, John has had weights etc. delivered, so that he can do some body building and keep fit. He also ordered some baseball equipment and basketball for the girls. He also ordered some pom poms and a megaphone, just in case.**

**Note: Now days, traction performed on femurs, is performed by drilling a small hole in the lower part of the femur, inserting a stainless steel rod through the bone so that it sticks out either side. Then two cords are attached to either end of the rod and trailed to the end of the bed, over wheels and small weights are tied to the ends, which dangle. This slowly pulls the bone back in to place because the muscles would pull the bone in the opposite direction and the broken bone would never heal. How do I know? Don't ask but it was me.**

**In the next chapter, Cameron causes quite a rumpus and upset, as well you can imagine but it is not quite what you would expect. Tell a lie, some of it is. Well….. She is a Skynet child, what do we expect?**


End file.
